


三人行必有我师（KUSO）

by lsitaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsitaki/pseuds/lsitaki
Summary: * 原著背景的后续* 无差互攻* HE





	1. Chapter 1

1

佐助很不耐烦叠被子。

失去家人和族人不得不独立生活的那几年，心中所想的都是向尼桑复仇，每天苦修不辍，于生活小节毫不在意。后来与大蛇丸鹰小队等人厮混，刀光剑影，风餐露宿，日子也过得极为随便。

可是现在，复活后的尼桑似乎是想弥补这些年来相念难相见的缺憾，对他格外温柔，看到他胡乱团成一团的被子总是默默地替他叠好，一句叨唠也没有。让佐助十分过意不去。

何况被子上还有自己晚上睡觉以前边想着尼桑边撸直至眼前白光一闪虎躯一震射出的体液干掉以后结成的硬块呢……被尼桑发现就糟糕了。

于是只好每天忍着不耐烦老老实实把被子叠起，然后再去厨房准备两人的早饭。

 

即使口味不同，佐助也能做出让尼桑满意的料理。

回想再次共同生活的前半年，佐助最爱的就是和尼桑共进晚餐的时光，看着尼桑津津有味地吃着自己精心烹饪的料理，没有什么比这更幸福的了。

但是后来就不对了。自己的视线不知从何时开始从尼桑温柔的微笑转移到了尼桑红润的薄唇上。

想……想要……对尼桑做些什么。佐助发现自己对尼桑浓烈的亲情里多了一份莫名的躁动不安。

也许是饱暖思淫欲？过上了安定和平的生活，吃得好，睡得香，邪念也噌噌地往外冒。

可是无论如何，对象也不该是尼桑啊……佐助并不欢迎自己时不时不由自主的生理反应。有时哪怕尼桑只是在自己耳边轻声说一个字，“嗯”，也能让他全身血液沸腾激动得无法自持。

尼桑要是知道亲爱的弟弟对自己怀有这样的情愫，会怎么想呢？

即使说出了“我永远爱你”，那也是哥哥对弟弟的爱吧？

就像现在，哼着小曲抱着大木盆走向院子准备晾衣服的尼桑，对两人之间兄友弟恭的幸福生活已经无比满足吧？

是的，要珍惜这来之不易的生活，无论如何不能打破这份兄弟之间的温馨和谐。佐助这样想着。

想着温柔的尼桑，严肃的尼桑，若有所思的尼桑，偶尔幽一默的尼桑，对待同志像春天般温暖的尼桑，对待工作像夏天般火热的尼桑，对待自己的错误像秋风扫落叶一样的尼桑，对待破坏和平的敌人像寒冬一样冷酷无情的尼桑……佐助一边骂自己混蛋，一边把五指伸向了两腿之间。

 

 

2

鼬料到自己会被复活，却没料到这一天来得这么快。

再次从无尽黑暗中睁开双眼，看到那张熟悉的反派脸，他平静地说：“你又在进行什么邪恶的实验，大蛇丸？”

“啧啧，鼬君还是老样子，喜欢义正辞严地教训别人呢。”大蛇丸怪笑着说，“这次可是别人拜托我的哦。”

鼬叹了口气，“是佐助吗？”

“不，是我们。”

水月、香燐和重吾一齐围拢来，三人目不转睛地盯着鼬看了好一会儿，香燐转头问道：“大蛇丸大人，这算成功了吗？”

“当然了。”

鼬的脑中闪过数个念头：这些人是谁？为什么要复活自己？难道战争又打响了？

佐助还好吗？

“他好像起不来呢。”水月指指鼬。

“术的副作用吧。”大蛇丸打了个响指，兜从四人身后的阴影里走出来，手里捧着一叠新衣服。

刚恢复意识的鼬浑身乏力，连抬一下胳膊都很困难，双眼也隐隐作痛。这时似乎略好些了，便挣扎着坐起来，看到自己身上套着一块挺干净的白布，只在中间开了个供脑袋通过的口子。

他闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，“说吧，你们的目的。”

重吾和香燐不约而同地看向水月。

“目的嘛，只是想给佐助一个惊喜罢了。”水月指指另外二人，“虽说是我的主意，但是他俩也都一百八十个赞成哟。”

“佐助怎么了？”

“我说鼬大哥你不愧是佐助的亲大哥啊，无论心里怎么想语气都是一样冷冷的呢。”水月半感慨半抱怨地说，“佐助也是，嘴上从来不承认，但其实一直思念你得紧呢。是吧，香菱，重吾？”

重吾点点头，“是的，他经常一个人去木叶树林，叫我们不要跟去，有几次我偷偷地跟去了，看见他什么也不做，只是坐着发呆。”

“还摸着眼球。”水月补充道。

“是的，还摸着眼球。”香燐附议，“我也是好几次看到他坐在窗口发呆，哦不，摸眼球呢。”

“……”

鼬沉默片刻，问道：“木叶现在怎么样？佐助回去了吗？”

“真是个不坦率的家伙。”兜把衣服往鼬的手里一送，“让我在那该死的术里看了无数遍秀恩爱，这时候装什么大头蒜。”

被戳穿的鼬面不改色，看着那套藏青色的忍者便服，上衣背后还缝制着宇智波一族的团扇家纹，忍不住用手去抚摸。另有一条粗大的麻绳，却是绝对不会系的。

“我呢，现在是木叶的名誉科学博士，负责生物医学这一块。他们几个是我的手下。”

话音未落，即被香燐打断：“不，我们是佐助的手下。”

大蛇丸不以为忤，嘿嘿笑着说：“佐助也是我的手下，你们都是我的手下。”

“鹰小队就是鹰小队，我只听佐助的。”重吾一板一眼地说。

“我只听我自己的。”水月说。

“那你离我的佐助远点儿！”香燐吼道。

佐助什么时候又和大蛇丸走到一起了？鼬仔细地听这几个家伙斗嘴，从大量无意义的话语中抽丝剥茧归纳出部分现状：原来大蛇丸颠三倒四了好几次，目前算是和木叶站在同一战线；佐助为了成为火影而四处游历，因有鸣人等人的调解，目前仍以木叶为主要据点。

佐助积极生活着，而世界和平。鼬觉得自己的牺牲没有白费。

虽然又复活了。

“由于你的双眼已被你弟弟取走，所以我给你装上的是其他宇智波族人的眼睛——但不知道是谁的，所以可能会有排异反应，最好不要过度使用，尤其不要用那个万花筒什么的古怪瞳术。”大蛇丸阴恻恻地笑道。

难怪有种不适感。鼬努力聚焦，觉得视力还行，能够应付普通的任务。万花筒果然开不出来，看来战斗力要大打折扣了。

“而且你现在是黑户口，除了我们几个，没人知道你复活了，就算知道了你也还是S级通缉犯，懂了吗？”

“明白。”鼬很清楚大蛇丸绝不是那种会为了别人的美好愿望而大发善心的人，“我想你也清楚我的原则和底线。”

“呵呵呵……你放心，我现在的研究都是合法的。”大蛇丸舔了舔嘴唇，“何况我真正感兴趣的始终是你们兄弟俩哦。”

“别碰佐助。”鼬只能开出三勾玉的眼睛依然杀气逼人。

“啧啧啧……真是可怕的兄弟爱啊……”大蛇丸意味深长地看了他一眼。

这时被怒发冲冠的香燐打成一滩液体的水月和劝架不成反暴走的重吾终于消停下来，再次将注意力转向被晾在一边已经换好衣服的鼬。

“所以，鼬大哥，我们实在看不下去了，就拜托大蛇丸复活了你。”水月做出一副可怜兮兮的表情，“被他讹光了所有的积蓄呢。”

“科研也是需要经费的。”兜推了推眼镜。

“马上就是佐助君十八岁的生日了，我们想给他一个惊喜。”香燐也用恳求的眼神望着鼬。

重吾扛出一个扎着粉色蝴蝶结的大纸箱。

“那么，拜托了！”香燐一百度大鞠躬。

“拜托了！”水月和重吾同上。

佐助，你果然找到了值得信赖的小伙伴呢……鼬不由露出一丝微笑。

但这纸箱是什么意思？

难道要他堂堂一代哲神效法小儿女玩那情深深雨濛濛的幼稚把戏？

换了从前的宇智波鼬，决计不肯做这种事。

人的性格至死不变，然而他已经死过两次了。

所以还有什么事做不出来！

 

 

3

佐助不是没有想过复活尼桑，甚至还为此研究过各种禁术，但一方面条件不够成熟，另一方面自己也犹豫不决，因此并没有实现。

他无数次梦见和尼桑在一起的点点滴滴，那些说过的谎言：“我会一直陪伴着你”，“下次吧”，“你的恨还不够深”，“这是最后了”，“我永远爱你”。

自己每次都相信了。

阳光落在额头上，灼烧一般的疼痛。

因为有过一次尼桑死而复生的经历（虽然是秽土身），佐助对鼬的再次出现并不十分意外。然而当活生生的尼桑顶着满头的彩色纸屑从大纸箱里站起来的时候，他还是惊呆了。

我的尼桑不会这样逗比！

首先感到的是愤怒：这群家伙竟然拿自己敬爱的哥哥也是心中永远的痛来捉弄自己！可是看到他们真诚的笑容，感知到尼桑身上特有的查克拉，他几乎相信这是真的了。

尼桑……复活了？

佐助的大脑瞬间当机，等他回过神来的时候，尼桑正用手指抹去他流得一塌糊涂的鼻涕和眼泪。鹰小队三人已经体贴地回避开，把这兄弟重逢的感人场面单独留给了他俩。

“搞、搞什么啊……”佐助吸着鼻子，瓮声瓮气地说。

“听说你想当火影，是真的么？”鼬笑着问。

尼桑见到自己的第一句话竟如此煞风景！佐助有些不满。但也因此更加确定面前这个尼桑是真正的鼬，而非水月他们从哪里弄来的赝品。

当初用那样强硬的口气咬牙切齿地说着复仇复仇，这会儿却被尼桑提起当火影这一茬，佐助很是不好意思，把眼珠子溜向一边，嘟囔道：“那是随便说说的。”

鼬的笑意更深，乍见到弟弟只觉得他长大了许多，身材高了也壮了，眉宇间已褪去了最后分别时的年少轻狂，变得更加成熟，而此刻面对自己却又流露出那久违的孩子气，不禁伸手轻抚他刺翘的头发，把他按进自己怀中。

“一起生活吧。”

这不是梦，也不是幻术。

佐助反复确认了这一点，却依然像害怕尼桑会突然消失那样紧紧抱住他不放。

“嗯。”

 

 

4

鼬很适应复活后的生活。每周休息一天，其余六天都去大蛇丸在木叶村外的地下实验室为他工作，报酬不算少，只是不能抛头露面，每天不是早出晚归从鸡叫忙到鬼叫就是宅在家里和佐助共度休闲时光，偶尔出门办事或是单纯想去村里走走看看，就用变身术变成水月或香燐或重吾甚至是佐助的样子招摇过市，从未被别人识破过。鹰小队三人起初完全不相信佐助这位优雅恬淡的哥哥是个大骗子，后来一致认为他在骗人方面点满了天赋值。

佐助本来和鹰小队租了单身公寓的几间客房作为在木叶村的落脚处，尼桑复活之后，他花了一大笔钱买下了村子郊野僻静处一栋带庭院的老房子；本来每年总有大半年在外行走江湖，如今哪儿也不想去，只在家中守着尼桑，兄弟俩正儿八经地过上了你做饭来我洗碗的家庭生活。

大蛇丸那边的工作虽繁重，好在主要靠脑力，鼬处理起来还算得心应手，尤其比起少年时代做双面间谍那会儿简直轻松太多了。除了灭族的罪孽时时鞭笞他的灵魂之外，大多数时候他的心境都很平和，做家务时常哼些自编的小曲，配上几句“人生不如意，十之八九也”或是“人生至此，夫复何求”之类让佐助半懂不懂的歌词。

唯一搞不定的就是佐助了，总以为对弟弟已经了如指掌，但每次他的行为又总是出人意料。

比如刚开始一起生活时，也许是分别太久加上各自习惯了独处，两人都不知道如何把握彼此之间的距离，鼬很想和弟弟亲近，佐助却一改重逢时的真情流露，一连好几天都对他很冷淡，似乎仍在怀疑他是不是真的复活了。

大约一个多星期后，弟弟突然又变得和小时候一样黏人起来，连晚上睡觉都要和他挤一个被窝。鼬固然高兴，也觉得怪不自在的。

如此腻歪了两三个月，有一天半夜佐助突然从两人的被窝里跳出来把鼬惊醒，从此再不和他同床共枕不说，性情也变得十分古怪，态度忽冷忽热，眼神闪烁不定，像做了什么坏事瞒着自己。

鼬一直很后悔当年一意孤行地操纵弟弟的人生，又过分自信这样能使他活得更好，结果被证明完全失败。所以现在他采取无为而治的教育方法，默默地观察分析思考，并不多说什么。

又去村立图书馆借了厚厚一沓关于青少年心理健康的书回家研读，每本都说佐助这样的表现是“普遍存在”、“极其正常”的，也就放了一大半心。

 

 

5

佐助在草席的清香中醒来，阳光穿过窗棂在墙上印出田字形的亮斑，若有若无的风铃声令他有一瞬间的恍惚仿佛回到了童年的家中。然而周围的一切却是那么陌生，自己应该是在某个远方小镇的客栈里吧。

“佐助，我进来咯。”

水月的声音。

“唰——”

木门被推开的声音。

佐助一下子想起来，这是他的新家。昨晚和鹰小队把最后一批家具搬进来，还没来得及完全收拾好就睡过去了，自己刚在新家度过了第一个夜晚，并迎来了第一个清晨。

他和尼桑的家。

他边系衣带边装作不经意地问：“鼬呢？”

“正要和你说这个！”水月还穿着睡衣，“我现在才知道佐助其实是不错的队长呢！要是换了鼬大哥来领导我们，一定会被他操个半死的说！”

竟敢用这样粗鄙的语言说尼桑。佐助横了水月一眼，浑忘了自己把尼桑喷得狗血淋头的黑历史。

一阵食物的香味飘来。

“今天谁做早饭？香燐么？”

“正要和你说这个！”水月拉起佐助就往厨房走，“你哥有强迫症你知不知道？”

一句“胡扯”还未出口，佐助就被眼前的景象镇住了：餐桌上整整齐齐地陈列着三六一十八个盛着荷包蛋的碟子，蛋香扑鼻，有几碟还冒着腾腾热气，显是新鲜出炉的。

“这是尼……鼬干的？”

“对啊！他把我们冰箱里的鸡蛋全都用完啦！然后现在变成我的样子去菜场买鸡蛋了。”

“……”

“你哥的完美主义简直逆天！”

“呃……”

佐助只知道尼桑确实是个完美主义者，却不知他已经到了这种极端偏执的地步，一时语塞。

“我回来了。”

鼬的声音在玄关响起。

“欢迎回来！”

水月大声道，好像他才是鼬的亲弟弟。

看见尼桑双手各提着一只网袋，里面少说也有四五十只鸡蛋，佐助瞪大了双眼。

“尼……你买那么多鸡蛋干什么？”

“不只是鸡蛋，佐助。”鼬提起左手的袋子，“还有鸭蛋和鹅蛋。”

“我问你买那么多蛋作甚！还有做那么多我们怎么吃得下啊？”佐助指着那一桌子荷包蛋方阵，忍不住提高了嗓门。

“不，那些都是失败之作，你别吃。”

“什么？”

“完美的煎蛋并不是那么容易就能掌握的。”鼬分别看了佐助和水月一眼，无比认真地说。

“你哥的完美主义简直人神共愤啊！”

水月发出一声哀嚎。

 

“所以最终你们都没吃上鼬的煎蛋？”大蛇丸同情地看着鹰小队诸人。

水月点点头，“是的，他不许我们吃‘不完美的煎蛋’，佐助又不许我们‘违背鼬的意愿’，所以我们只好去便利店买饭团吃了。”

“哎呀哎呀哎呀……佐助的尼桑和佐助一样难搞呢……”香燐双手托腮一脸花痴状，“真是充满了男子汉的魅力呢～”

“鼬大哥是个好人，他请我们晚上去吃火锅。”重吾说。

“那个不可一世的宇智波鼬复活以后竟然成了家庭煮夫。”兜翻着手头鼬刚整理完的文献，“这也是术的副作用吗，大蛇丸大人？”

“还不能下结论。”大蛇丸严肃地说，“在人体科学的研究方面，我可以说已经掌握了全部的技术。但是，人类的精神世界是相当复杂的，一个人能为另一个人改变到什么程度？这种动力究竟来自于何处？真是值得探索的领域啊……”

“……你打算把鼬当实验品？”佐助警觉地问。

“你对我的态度一直很差劲呢，佐助君。”大蛇丸阴沉地笑着，“应该好好感谢我才对吧，鼬能够复活这件事。”

佐助侧过头“哼”了一声。

“谢谢。”

 

 

6

“还以为有地方蹭饭了呢。”水月舔着纸杯盖上的酸奶，“结果还是叫外卖。”

“鼬不是鹰小队的伙夫。”佐助一字一顿地说，“而且那是我的私人住宅，你不要三天两头不请自来。”顿了顿，换了较为温和的语气，“当然我欢迎你们来我家做客，但鹰小队的集合地仍然是这里而不是我家。而且你们来的时候也要注意不要被别人盯梢，明白么？”

“知道啦……”水月拉长了音调说。

“你放心，佐助，你的尼桑就是我的尼桑，我会尽全力保护他的。”重吾说。

佐助用中指按着眉骨，“尼……鼬失去了万花筒写轮眼，都是我的错。大蛇丸给他换上的眼睛来历不明，恐怕对他弊大于利，所以现在我们有一个新任务。”

听到有新任务，水月、香燐和重吾都精神一振。

“从现在开始，鹰小队唯一重要的任务就是找到我的那双眼睛。”

“你是说……？”

“是，我认为它们还存在于这个世界上，并且被妥善保管着，或许就在大蛇丸那里。”

“可是佐助，你知道我的感知能力，这些年来我并未察觉到它们的存在啊。”香燐说。

“它们的查克拉一定是被更高明的术封印起来了，我猜。”

“所以你打算把你的眼睛移植给你哥？”水月问道。

“是的。”

“大海捞针啊这。”

“无论如何总要试一试。”

“我支持。”重吾说，“鼬大哥是个大好人，虽然他的料理很可怕。”

佐助最听不得别人说尼桑半点坏话，但这后半句话居然没法反驳，只好装作没听见，续道：“那么现在来分配工作。香燐，你对大蛇丸的基地最熟悉，就由你来调查那边的情况。水月和重吾跟我一起去宇智波带土在各地的据点，也许他已经把重要的东西转移了，但先从那边开始吧。”

“是。”重吾说。

“好吧，看在鼬大哥的份上。”水月说。

“那木叶的任务怎么办？你和他们的协议还在有效期吧。”香燐问道。

“我考虑过了，等一下我就去找五代目商量更改协议。”佐助说，“从现在开始，我们鹰小队不再接S级任务，只接B级及以下的任务，这样就有更多时间来完成我们自己的事，也能更好的保存实力。”

“啧，你这家伙总是这样，想变就变。”

无视水月的抱怨，佐助从沙发上坐起身，走到窗边，望着天上漂浮的白云。

“你们跟着我出生入死，能活到现在，多半靠的是运气。今后我们不必再接那些危险的任务了。请大家珍惜生命，每个人的生命都是很宝贵的。”

“……”

“佐助变得温柔了呢……”香燐捂着脸喃喃道。

“装什么帅啊，嘁。”水月不屑地龇了龇牙。

 

从火影办公室出来的时候，果不其然遇到了新七班的三人，佐助朝他们点了点头作为招呼。

“佐助！”鸣人果不其然叫住了他，“一起去吃拉面吧！”

“不了。”

“今天是卡卡西老师请客！伊鲁卡老师也会来哟！”

“我有事。”

“别玩孤僻嘛，”鸣人抓住佐助的肩膀，“有什么事能比我们七班聚会还重要？”

“我已经不属于七班了。”

“不不，佐助君永远是七班的一员。”

“小樱说得对！”鸣人热情地张开双臂，“你随时随地都可以回来哟，七班永远是你的家！”

“哼，你们还是老样子啊。”佐助仰天打了个哈哈，“七班于我已经是过去式了，总有一天你们也会各行其道，”看一眼佐井，“昨天的敌人也许是今天的朋友，今天的朋友也会成为明天的敌人，所以，‘永远’这种蠢话不要挂在嘴边。”

“喂喂！你这是什么态度啊？！”鸣人吹胡子瞪眼地叫起来，“我们可是好心邀请你哎！”

“是啊，多亏鸣人，佐助君才能回到木叶，我们……”

“小樱。”佐助打断她，“你的发型不错。”

“哎？！”

小樱的脸登时红得像番茄，本来想说的话全都飞到了九霄云外。

“小、小樱……”鸣人一秒变成苦瓜脸，“你果然对这家伙……”

佐助笑了笑，转身扬长而去。

晚霞绚烂，一如美好青春。

新七班三人定定地望着佐助远去的背影，鸣人忽道：“我说，今天的佐助有点奇怪哟，一口气说了很话哎。”

“我也有同感，今天的佐助明显画风不对。”佐井说，“认识他以来，从没见他这样高兴过。”

“难道他遇到了什么好事？”

佐井摸着下巴，“嗯……以我这些年来对人类面部表情和肢体语言的研究，佐助应该是……坠入爱河了吧。”

“哎哎哎——？！”

 

 

7

喜欢安静的鼬不仅不反感鹰小队那几个吵闹不休的小朋友赖在自己家里吃白食，还殷勤地款待他们。当年酷到没朋友如今不便交朋友的他很高兴佐助有这样一群真心待他的好朋友，为此他拿出一贯的钻研精神苦练厨艺，不做出完美的料理决不罢休。这可把那几个正在发育中胃口犹如无底洞的少男少女饿惨了，每次都不得不忍着辘辘饥肠熬到天黑透了才能吃上晚饭。味道还很奇特。一众蹭饭党吃人的嘴软当然无法表示不满，再说鼬大哥是佐助敬爱的尼桑，就算他为人霸道蛮横要打要骂也只能生受着，何况是这样的温柔和善还亲自下厨做饭给大家吃？

好几次佐助按捺不住要去厨房帮忙都被尼桑赶了出来，某天心里一急脱口而出：“你不是说要相信我的力量吗？那年打大蛇兜那么高难度的配合咱俩都完成得天衣无缝，现在一起做个饭倒不行？”鼬一听言之有理，便让他留下了。

佐助不看不知道一看吓一跳，难怪尼桑做饭又慢又难吃，原来他完全遵照那些不靠谱的烹饪书上的鬼话严格控制每一个步骤，甚至还把大蛇丸实验室里精确到小数点后三位的电子秤给借了来——底座明明写着“不适宜用于食品加工”啊喂！

佐助明白尼桑的心意，他想补偿他，给他家的温暖。他也了解尼桑是个自信到傲慢的人，轻易不听人劝。所以什么都没说。

其实同居以来兄弟俩很少说话，一方面各有各的工作要忙，另一方面也不知道说什么好。每当鼬推开家门说“我回来了”，佐助只是“哦”一声表示知道了，再也不可能像小时候那样大叫着“尼桑！”一路奔过去扑在他怀里撒娇。

鼬时常怀念那个天真无邪的弟弟，而把佐助扭曲成现在这副冷酷坚硬模样的不是别人正是自己——想到这点他就自责不已。却不去想无论有没有被他虐身又虐心，弟弟总会有不再天真无邪的那一天。

一样的独立，骨子里一样固执的兄弟俩，在同一屋檐下按照各自的节奏生活着。出于爱与尊重、信赖与包容，还有深深的愧疚，佐助和鼬都尽量不去碰触彼此的私人空间，物理上的和心理上的。这种相敬如宾的家庭氛围让两人都有种说不出的压抑感，都想说些什么做些什么去改善它。然而，一个深思熟虑能言善辩的哲学家，一个伶牙俐齿快人快语的直肠子，在倾吐真心方面却都有着遗传性的先天不足。鼬除了无尽的耐心不知道还能给弟弟什么，佐助则害怕这不真实的美梦会因自己的冒失而成为泡影。对闷骚的兄弟俩来说，鹰小队的造访简直像天降救兵一般，给这个家带来了难得的活泼生气。

 

 

8

五个人围坐在餐桌旁安安静静地吃着，今天的菜谱上又是一点荤腥都无，所有的蔬菜都用开水烫得半生不熟，并浇上了同一种甜腻腻的酱汁，连香燐都觉得实在太甜了。

水月皱着眉头咽下最后一口营养丰富的杂菜汤，拍着肚子说“我吃饱了”。他决定再也不来佐助家蹭饭了，宁愿连喝一个月最讨厌的蓝莓味酸奶也不要来。

“多谢款待。”

完全没吃饱的重吾依然十分恭敬地向鼬行礼。

送走鹰小队，佐助犹豫再三，终于忍不住发话道：“尼桑，以后……我来做饭吧？”

“我做的不好么？”鼬一脸的不相信。

是长期的艰苦生活破坏了尼桑的味觉？

还是两次死去又活来的遭遇让尼桑彻底丧失了味觉功能？

一咬牙，即使伤害到尼桑也要说出真相，不然这日子没法过了。

“嗯。”

佐助点点头。

“看来修炼得还不够呢……”

越挫越勇的尼桑让佐助不得不进一步表明自己的态度。

“还是我来做饭吧。其实……看书是没用的尼桑，料理靠的是经验和感觉。”

“没错，书上也这么写。所以多给我点时间吧。”鼬边收拾餐具边说。

“可是……”

“？”

“……你的完美主义让大家都饿得受不了啊！”

“……”

“而且……真的……很，难，吃。”

终于说出口了，佐助原本纠结的心情一下子放松下来。

那顺便再补个刀好了。

“尼桑大概没有料理的天份吧。”佐助笑着耸了耸肩。

被弟弟无情打击的鼬呆了半晌，竟也笑起来。

“啊，原来如此。难怪他们一开动就忽然变安静了，我还以为是你定的规矩呢。”

佐助摇摇头，“那么……明天请尼桑尝尝我的手艺吧。”

“好，我很期待哦。”

鼬把餐具端进厨房，开始洗涤。

“我来洗吧。”

“既然以后佐助负责做饭了，当然应该由我来洗碗。”温和却不容质疑的语气。

是自己把话说得太直白了吗？佐助走上前，双手穿过鼬的腰际环抱住他，把脸颊贴在他的后颈上。他感到尼桑有一瞬间的僵硬并停下了手上的动作。

“对不起，尼桑……”

鼬继续擦洗着。

“完美的尼桑也有不擅长的事呢，真是太好了。”

鼬没有说话，佐助也没有看见尼桑脸上的微笑。

尼桑能够回来，真是太好了。

——其实刚才想说的是这句话。

“欢迎回家，尼桑。”

水声哗哗的响，而佐助的声音就在耳边，鼬听得很清楚。

“我回来了。”

 

 

9

坦率地说出自己的看法让佐助心里轻飘飘的，像是卸下了某种重担。他任性地把整个身体都贴在鼬的后背上直到他洗完所有的餐具，从而发现尼桑对自己有种近乎纵容的宠溺。

尼桑弯腰，他也弯腰；尼桑转身，他也转身；尼桑在厨房来回走动，他也跟着亦步亦趋，双手始终揽着尼桑的腰，好像一只树熊。

鼬暗暗好笑，弟弟的淘气劲儿让他那颗过于老成的心也年轻了好几岁。

“佐助这是帮我的忙还是给我添乱呐？”

“这也是一种修炼呐，尼桑。”

“原来如此。那现在修炼可以结束了吧？”鼬说着关上厨房的灯。

尼桑的语调如此温柔，让佐助觉得不趁机欺负欺负他简直对不起自己。

“不行，继续保持，尼桑。”

鼬就这样拖着他甜蜜的负担永远的牵挂走到浴室门口。

“我要洗澡了。”

意即你个熊孩子该放手了。

“一起洗。”

将撒娇进行到底。

“好吧。”

尼桑答应得如此爽快以至于佐助松开了双手愣在当地。

鼬脱掉上衣扔进洗衣桶露出略显削瘦的背脊，散开头发把它们盘在头顶用一条细竹枝固定住，整套动作行云流水，看得佐助的小心脏砰砰直跳。趁尼桑弯腰放水试温度的时候，他悄悄退了出去。

已经很久很久没有和尼桑袒裎相对了，佐助竟然觉得有些害羞。

回想起童年，他最开心的游戏之一就是和尼桑一起洗澡，可以随心所欲地玩水、玩肥皂、玩小木桶而尼桑绝不会像妈妈那样责备他；有一次在石阶上摔了一跤跌得皮开肉绽，尼桑帮他洗澡的时候小心翼翼地避开他的伤口，专注的神情让还是小屁孩的他深深感动；尼桑在浴缸里教他如何闭气害他呛了一鼻子水嚎啕大哭；尼桑帮他洗头的时候用泡沫在他的头上堆出各种造型逗得他开怀大笑；尼桑告诉他耳朵进水就把脑袋侧过来单脚跳，他原地打着圈儿跳啊跳直到头晕目眩，而尼桑在一旁笑话他“佐助真是个小傻瓜”；还有，最最喜欢的是把脑袋枕在尼桑的大腿上让他替自己掏耳朵，每次尼桑都会用温柔的语气不厌其烦地说“佐助不要动哦，千万不要乱动哦”。

还有很多，很多很多曾经刻意遗忘的过去此刻纷纷回到了他的记忆中。

“佐助？”

鼬穿着浴衣站在他面前，佐助这才发现自己坐在尼桑的卧室门口，脸上不知何时又挂了两道眼泪，赶紧用手背抹去。

“我睡了，你也洗洗睡吧。”

“嗯。”

这天晚上，佐助自说自话地走进鼬的卧室钻进他的被窝躺在尼桑身边，这里有他想要的全部的安全感。

经过这段时间的磨合，他终于找到了和尼桑的相处之道——八岁以前的模式。

但愿这一次尼桑再也不会推开自己孤独地走向绝境。

寂静的黑夜里，佐助轻柔而缓慢地抚摸着尼桑细密的眉毛，从眉心到眉梢，再返回去，从鼻梁到人中，到上唇、下唇、下巴、下颚、鬓角……

鼬不出声也不动，任由弟弟的手指在自己的脸部轮廓上描摹。忽然他伸手拂开佐助的刘海，轻轻靠了上去。

兄弟俩额头贴着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，把湿润温暖的气息喷在彼此的嘴唇上方。

佐助贪婪地吸着尼桑呼出的热气，全心全意感受着鼬再次盛放的生命。

 

 

10

佐助的生活被门隔开成了截然不同的两部分。

和鹰小队或木叶那群家伙在一起时，周围的空气总是很聒噪，一言不合就吵起来，一时兴起就做决定，都是十七八岁的年轻人，天不怕地不怕，随时准备改变世界。

回到家里，尼桑席地而坐悠然喝着苦茶吃丸子（估计是变成香燐去买的吧），看着报纸听广播，整一个退休老干部的生活节奏。

和这样的尼桑朝夕相处，佐助渐渐淡忘了最初的忐忑不安。

在外是独当一面的鹰小队队长、木叶特别上忍，沉着冷静，不苟言笑。

在家各种撒娇耍无赖，像汪星人那样黏着尼桑，像喵星人那样躲在暗处偷袭尼桑，十八岁的他比八岁时还要调皮捣蛋。

鼬读过不少心理学的书，知道这是心灵创伤修复的重要阶段，任弟弟怎样胡闹他都照单全收，并不嫌麻烦。甚至觉得自己的灵魂也从中得到了救赎。

佐助最常玩的一个把戏就是像树熊一样挂在尼桑背后，不管他在读书看报还是做家务，一挂就是半天，还美其名曰负重练习。

没多久鼬就习惯了，只把弟弟当件披风。有一次决定还以颜色，捞起佐助的两条腿往臂下一夹，没走几步，熊孩子就搂着他的脖子无声地哭了。

男儿有泪不轻弹，只因未曾失而复得、美梦成真。

佐助发现自己不再讨厌热闹，参加木叶同届忍者联谊会的时候也不再有被孤立的感觉，连鹿丸等人对他的态度也变得友善了许多。一直藏在内心深处的对“木叶是个大家庭，你好我好大家好”的憎恶之情也日渐消退。总而言之，现在看什么都很顺眼。

 

 

11

鼬的休息天通常是这样度过的：

清晨闻鸡起舞。虽然目前没有战斗任务，但功夫不可一日不练。佐助要是早起则兄弟对练；要是睡懒觉，他就一个人练。

洗衣服。把兄弟俩一星期积攒的脏衣服扔进洗衣机里。

变成佐助的样子出去买早饭顺便买菜。工作日都是佐助做饭，因此这一天他要努力把尼桑的爱传达给弟弟。

晾衣服。这时佐助一般已经起床了。

和佐助一起吃早饭，听广播。关心国家大事是他从五岁起就养成的好习惯。由于弟弟有起床气，鼬决定还是不和他搭话为妙。

洗碗。

打扫卫生。鼬认为市场上买来的清洁工具都不太好用，于是自己DIY了一些，加上精熟的分身术，一上午就能把家里所有的角落打扫得纤尘不染。（但佐助认为这是可怕的洁癖，和完美主义强迫症属于同类）

和佐助一起吃午饭。有时候鹰小队会来作(ceng)客(fan)。这顿饭还是佐助主厨，鼬会帮忙切个菜。（经过坚持不懈的修炼他的刀工已经登峰造极，在显微镜下能观察到每一根萝卜丝几乎同样长短粗细。（可是厨房里为什么会有电子显微镜……）

洗碗。

午后的休闲时光。如果只有兄弟二人在家，鼬会看书、习字、冥想，和佐助聊天、下棋、切磋武艺或只是腻在一起什么都不做；如果鹰小队来作客，大家会玩一些集体游戏，比如打扑克、搓麻将等等。（绝对不可以用忍术作弊，不然会被罚真心话大冒险哦）

收衣服。这时佐助一般在准备晚饭了。

和佐助一起吃晚饭。如果鹰小队在，通常吃方便又热闹的火锅。

洗碗。佐助和鹰小队想帮忙的话会被赶出去。

傍晚的休闲时光。整理工具，准备第二天的工作内容。洗澡。睡前阅读。和佐助谈天说地、观星赏月。偶尔兴致高也会来一段兄弟笛子合奏。

和佐助大被同眠。鼬本来为弟弟准备了另一套铺盖，但佐助总是钻进他的被窝，于是干脆买了长枕头和双人被。

若问佐助最喜欢以上的哪个时刻，他会说他喜欢和尼桑在一起的每一分每一秒。尤其享受树荫斑驳的午后，和风薰人，尼桑枕着他的大腿侧躺在走廊的木地板上，由他小心翼翼地为他掏耳朵。尼桑像个孩子般顺从、信任和依赖他，让他感到自己是被需要的。

鼬慵懒地躺着，看上去似乎睡着了，有时微微睁开眼睛看着佐助，用笑意表达他的舒适和感谢。

时间和空间仿佛在此刻静止，无限月读也望尘莫及。

 

 

12

佐助也不清楚自己究竟是什么时候对尼桑产生了邪念。

其实早在两三年前，他就发现自己偶尔会在睡梦中流出少量黏糊糊的液体，他把它和汗、泪、津、涕视作一类，是某种自然的体液分泌；更早些时候，在同龄小伙伴的口耳相传中他就隐约知道夫妻生儿育女是怎么回事，然而他并未把两者联系起来，更没和自己联想到一起。虽然口口声声说着要复兴宇智波一族，可当年还是半大孩子的他压根没考虑过那条最为实在便捷的复兴之路。

这些年来，他就这么耷着冷眼裸着胸膛像一团行走的费洛蒙祸害了不少男男女女，而保留着处子之身。

他怀疑都是那件东西的错。

那时他和水月重吾在晓组织位于火之国境内的最后一个据点勘察。受到四战的波及，据点的几个主要入口都崩塌了，三人费了好些功夫才从废墟中清理出一条通道。可惜的是，虽然大部分设施还在，但所有的资料和物品都如预料中那样被转移一空。反复搜索几遍无果，正要离去，重吾和水月无意中发现了疑似地下密室的机关。

劈开石壁的瞬间，佐助感知到一丝微弱而熟悉的查克拉。三人兴冲冲地拾级而下，发现这竟是一间安放石棺的墓室。

佐助的兴奋之情很快被一种复杂的情绪所取代，原来那熟悉的查克拉并非来自他的眼睛，而是尼桑的遗物——当年身为晓组织成员的宇智波鼬被自己杀死时的全套装备：破烂不堪的晓袍、渔网衫裤、木叶叛忍护额、朱雀戒指、三环项链。

这算是……尼桑的……衣冠冢？

即使早已知道真相，而尼桑也已经活着回到他身边，那摧人疯狂的从憎恨到空虚又从悲恸到暴怒的强烈情感仍然再次侵袭了他，握着草雉剑的右手不禁微微颤抖。

察觉到异样的水月和重吾关切地问他怎么了，佐助充耳不闻。

想要忘却那段手足相残的痛苦记忆。

这些遗物当时他没有留下，现在更不需要。

鬼使神差地，他带回了那条蕴藏着微弱查克拉的项链。

 

鼬在自己书桌上发现那条项链时也小吃一惊，随即想到这定是弟弟所为。

“具体的我不想说，总之是无意中找到的，想着也许有用，就带回来了。”晚饭时佐助这样说道。

鼬也不追问，当晚在灯下用不太好使的写轮眼仔细检查了自己的“遗物”，除了当年两人的查克拉依然附着在项链上以外，并无其它异状，便找了个小盒子打算收起来。

全程旁观的佐助忽道：“你不戴么尼桑？”

鼬愣了愣，“你希望我戴么？”

“我觉得……它似乎能够保护尼桑。”

“是么？”鼬抬起眉毛，“可是我戴着它的时候却死了啊。”

“……”真是哪壶不开提哪壶，“尼桑，请不要……”

鼬瞬间懂了。

“原谅我，佐助，……”（下次不提了。）

又来。

“不要这个！”

佐助没头没脑地吼了一句。

复活以来第一次看到弟弟发脾气的鼬决定在理清思路之前先顺毛，他拈起项链的两端在颈后扣合，微笑道：“我相信你的判断力。”

佐助的脸色果然阴转多云，问起项链的由来，鼬答道：“说实话，我也不很清楚。当年传给我的那位前辈说它只是宇智波一族古老的饰品，既没有什么神奇的力量，也不是任何身份的象征，无须费心探究。”

“原来如此。”

佐助点点头，凑近了细细打量，忽然发现尼桑的锁骨原来这样好看。

 

长久以来，鼬对于佐助一直是某种精神性的存在。

童年时是敬爱仰慕的兄长，灭族后是必须手刃的复仇对象，得知真相后是宇智波一族悲惨宿命的化身，秽土升天后是照亮他路途的爱的光，死而复生后是他疲惫心灵停泊的港湾。

而现在，经过几个月的耳鬓厮磨，尼桑的形象渐渐具体化了，看在眼里刻在心里的多是他含笑的眼波、微启的双唇、雪白的脖颈、修长的手指、挺拔的纤腰……以及好看的锁骨——佐助还不知道这种审美体验叫作性感。

见弟弟直愣愣地盯着自己，鼬还以为他正在参悟项链的奥秘，便也低头陷入了沉思。他哪里想到，此刻佐助的内心正经历着翻天覆地的巨变。

 

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

 

13

鼬掐指一算，弟弟已经有整整十天没闹自己了，不仅如此，连话也少了许多，总是一副欲说还休的样子，时有莫名其妙的举动，比如突然一脸尴尬地从自己面前转身走开。

虽说上辈子有过一个小女友，鼬其实没谈过恋爱，或者说那株青涩的萌芽早就在木叶这棵大树的阴影下被夺走了生长必需的阳光而枯萎了。现在的他更是心如止水，像一口古井般波澜不兴。

在这方面毫无经验的他饶是把《家长必读：和您叛逆期的孩子交朋友》倒背如流，也搞不清弟弟到底在弄什么玄虚。但敏锐的洞察力使他分辨出这种若即若离的态度和初时的刻意疏远有许多微妙的不同，思来想去，只能推测弟弟正在谋划一场更大的胡闹。

佐助自己也不明白为什么对尼桑人体美的欣赏会引发一连串的生理反应：心中一荡，血脉贲张，小弟弟就摇头晃脑地站起来。为了遮掩，他已在宽松的居家裤底下多穿了一条最不爱穿的三角内裤，可还是能看出明显的凸起。

再也不能玩树熊挂了，连为尼桑掏耳朵的美好时光也无法享受了——那样近距离的肢体接触哪怕只是轻微的勃起也一定会被尼桑察觉。佐助悲哀地发现自己再也回不到童年时和尼桑相亲相爱的完美状态。

他的身体已经长得太大了。

最难熬的是晚上睡觉的时候，身边的尼桑散发出一种肉体混合着洗发精、沐浴露、洗衣液和消毒水的淡淡香味，令佐助浑身燥热，翻来覆去难以入睡，小弟弟一柱擎天，涨硬得难受。为此他总是像婴儿那样趴着睡觉，常常半夜惊醒，发觉裤裆里又是黏糊精湿的一片。有时候沾污了被褥，弄不干净留下一星半点痕迹，既担忧又希望尼桑会发现。

 

这一天时晴时雨，鼬把洗好的衣服晾在屋檐下，佐助在自己房间为下一次远行做准备，正翻着地图安排路线，听见尼桑的敲门声，忙把面前的东西阖上。原来尼桑备好了全套茶具，邀请他一起品尝。

对尼桑这种老气横秋的生活小情趣，佐助向来是乐意奉陪的。两人在榻榻米上正襟危坐，鼬提起茶壶缓缓往杯中注水，一缕发丝垂在额前，佐助呆呆看了半晌，在心中叹了一口气，明明是血脉相连的亲兄长，沉稳温和又关心自己，又博览群书无所不知，原可大大方方地向他请教自己生理上的小烦恼，却偏偏开不了口，几次话到嘴边都咽了下去。

佐助暗想，但凡对象不是尼桑，是其他任何一个人，哪怕多荒唐多不可思议，他也不会像现在这样难以启齿。

这天白天又偷偷硬了几次，晚上尼桑洗完澡穿着浴衣斜躺在灯影里看书，长发松松散散地披了一肩，佐助遥坐在卧室一角默默地看着胡思乱想着，感觉今晚大概要熬不过去了。

 

鼬睡得很沉，绵密的呼吸声让佐助更为自己的烦躁而烦躁不已，满腔欲火烧得他口干舌燥，想要对尼桑做些什么的念头已经困扰他很久了，此刻毫无防备的尼桑近在咫尺，可他却不知道究竟该怎么做。

想要吃了尼桑，但又不是吃番茄的那种吃法。

想要很用力地对待尼桑，但又不是体术格斗用的那种力。

想要把体内的火像吐豪火球那样喷尼桑一身，让他也燃烧起来。

他本能地握住勃起的部分，克制着越来越强烈的想要去捅什么的冲动。

尼桑救我！他在心里大喊。发誓如果这时候尼桑突然醒了，他一定鼓起勇气把自己的窘状对他说出来。

鼬的双眼安然地闭着，像是躺在另一个次元，完全感受不到同一被窝里的弟弟有多么焦灼。这让佐助甚至有点生他的气。

就在快要爆炸的前一秒，佐助掀开被子捏着下体奔向厨房，接了满满一大杯凉水一口气灌了下去，胸腔里的热火似乎被浇灭了一些，但小腹以下还是烧得不行，忙又滚进浴室脱了裤子用冷水冲，这招果然有效，不一会儿直挺挺的小弟弟就乖乖恢复了常态。

按亮灯，看见映在镜子里的自己双颊绯红，头发被抓得东倒西歪一副醉汉的傻样，便又用冷水洗了把脸，这才觉得整个人都冷静下来。

在浴室呆了一会儿，佐助蔫蔫地走出去，都没发现站在门外的尼桑。鼬轻轻叫了声“佐助”，吓得他一蹦三尺高。

“尼……尼桑？！”

“怎么了？”

“你、你怎么也起来了？”

“没事吧？”

佐助摇了摇头，径直朝自己的卧室走去。再和尼桑一起睡，总有一天会犯罪——就在几分钟前，他有了这样的觉悟。

鼬茫然地看着举止反常的弟弟。在同被共枕的几个月中，有那么几次，佐助大概是被噩梦惊醒，叫着“尼桑”就往自己的怀里钻。每次他都无比心疼地搂住他，轻拍他的背脊哄他入睡。虽然佐助从来不说到底做了什么梦，鼬总觉得和自己有关，即便自己也是时代的受害者而噩梦连连，又是在那样被逼无奈的情况下把才年幼的弟弟伤得那么深，他还是无法原谅自己。

看着弟弟走进卧室没开灯就倒在床上，鼬很想进去安抚他，又想还是先让他好好休息，有话等天亮了再说，便也去厨房喝了口水然后回房继续睡了。

 

佐助躺在自己的床上却睡不着。虽然身边没有尼桑，可脑海里晃来晃去的全都是尼桑的身影：熟睡的尼桑，做任何事都全神贯注的尼桑，对自己或温柔或无奈地笑着的尼桑，每一个画面里的尼桑都像那天在浴室里的尼桑那样脱去上衣，露出赤裸美丽的背部。

真不像话。佐助对自己说。可是脑补停不下来。由于素材太少，脑中的小电影放来放去就那几段，除了浴室脱衣露背，还有午后小憩露腹以及挑灯夜读露胸。随着播放次数的增加，分辨率也越来越高，精细到每一块肌肉的活动都清晰可见，尤其是肩胛骨的凸起和脊柱沟的凹陷，让人想要去触摸。想着想着，刚软伏没多久的小弟弟再度翘将起来。

佐助又灌下两大杯水，撒了一泡尿，起来躺下折腾了半宿，还是热，还是硬，简直拿自己没办法。他开始用各种方法整治这段明明长在自己身上却完全不听指挥的肉，先拍，再拧，用腿夹，用床单蹭，枕头被子齐上阵，搞得自己气喘吁吁，欲火越烧越旺。

他恼羞成怒地坐起身，瞪视着自己的小弟弟，月光下只见它变得前所未有的粗和长，青筋暴起，头壳紫亮，口角流涎，面目十分凶恶。

忽然他想起自己的双眼其实是属于尼桑的，瞬间一种奇异的快感从心底涌上来，兴奋得直抖的同时觉得自己实在是太变态了，要是被尼桑知道自己今晚的所想所为，这兄弟果断做不下去了吧。

然而已经没法去想以后了，佐助坐在床上一边端详着小弟弟一边又尝试了好几种手法，发现握紧套弄它是最舒服的，于是左右手交替弄了一会儿，又发现还是用单手比较好。虽然比一般的男孩晚了好几年，总算是无师自通地学会了人生一桩大事。

心里想着尼桑，手里撸着小弟弟，阵阵快感中佐助觉得这样的自己比当年杀红了眼报社的自己还要丧心病狂。不过很快他的大脑就一片空白，连尼桑出演的小电影也变得断断续续。突然间一道比千鸟还要强烈数百倍的电流从尾椎直通头顶，使他忍不住发出几声嘶哑的呻吟，压抑了数月的情欲终于从身体里一波接一波地猛冲出来，最远的那滴正巧落在前额上，彻底玷污了尼桑专属圣地的纯洁。

 

 

14

“佐助，昨晚怎么了？”

早晨一打照面，鼬就被弟弟脸上两个大大的黑眼圈惊到。

尼桑关切的问话让佐助更加无法面对昨晚那么糟糕的自己，他低下头避开鼬担忧的目光，支吾道：“没、没怎么。”快步从尼桑身边走过，躲进了盥洗室。

早饭时鼬不住抬眼看弟弟，佐助被他看得心虚，恨不得把脸埋进碗里。

只此一次，下不为例。这句话昨晚清理身体时他对自己说过一次，此刻又再次握拳立誓。晚上睡觉前更是把这句话像念咒语般反复念了好几遍。

结果只在第一晚有效。从第二晚开始，接连几天他都没忍住干了那件事，白天越不敢看尼桑，夜晚脑海里的尼桑就越是跳出来诱惑他。

不明就里的鼬只觉得弟弟越发古怪了，说是有事瞒着自己吧，偶尔却会用某种不加掩饰的目光赤裸裸地盯着自己看，但只要两人的视线一接触，又立马神情扭捏地转开，脸上还飞起两朵红晕。甚是可爱。

当初一个被窝睡，习惯独寝的鼬很不适应，几个月下来好不容易适应了，弟弟却突然不和他一起睡了，害他又不习惯了好几天。他把这两种睡法暗中作了比较，发觉还是更喜欢前者，有时半夜醒来看见弟弟就在身边趴着，翘起的头发和无邪的睡颜和小时候一模一样，就发自内心的感到平安喜乐。

这些天他屡次想和弟弟聊聊最近的生活感受，尤其想问他为什么突然回自己房间睡觉，睡得好不好，佐助都顾左右而言他。鼬也就不继续追问，他估计弟弟已经度过了创伤修复的第一阶段，心理状态从儿童期逐步走向青春期，而这正是他所希望的。书上说青春期的孩子渴望独立私密的个人空间，做家长的要给予充分的尊重和信任。鼬决心要做到这一点。

他依然使用长条枕和双人被，并没有将它们收起来。万一哪天佐助又叫着“尼桑”钻进被窝的话，他的怀抱始终为他敞开。

 

这边厢，佐助叫着“尼桑”完成了今天晚上的第二发。当高潮的余韵散去，悔恨之情铺天盖地席卷而来，他对自己碎成渣渣的自制力除了鄙夷还是鄙夷。看来要戒掉这件事，非下狠心不可。

此后，每晚睡前他都用最高级的束缚咒捆住双手，有时实在憋得慌就趴在床上拱动蹭擦，情不自禁地想象着尼桑就躺在身下，然后在极度的兴奋中一泄如注。

这和用手撸有什么区别啊摔！

很快他又找到了新的禁欲方法：每天晚上都去小树林里苦修直至查克拉濒临耗尽才回家睡觉，身体的疲劳使他后脑一沾上枕头就昏睡过去，再也没有多余的精力去胡思乱想。

这么坚持了两周，佐助终于崩溃了。

自从戒了撸，每晚都和尼桑在梦中相见。没有了理性的干预，梦中的场面反而比醒时的幻想更加荒诞露骨。

最常梦见的是身穿晓袍一脸冷酷炫狂霸拽无情地殴打并羞辱自己的尼桑，被他掐着脖子高高提在半空再按到墙上嘲讽“你太弱”的感觉让佐助的肺都快气炸了。他怒吼着挣脱混蛋尼桑的控制一把撕烂他的晓袍挥舞着胯间利器歇斯底里地捅他，真，他，妈，的，太，爽，了！

有那么几次捅着捅着，面无表情的尼桑忽然化作一群乌鸦怪叫着往四面八方飞去。佐助在满身冷汗中惊醒，喘着粗气无奈地感受着最后一滴体液的流出，月光照得房间四壁和他的巩膜一片惨白。

有时也有气氛较为和缓的梦。月黑风高夜，尼桑背对自己站在遍地尸骸中，他走到尼桑身后取下他手中滴着血的忍者刀，脱下他的暗部护甲与护臂，通统扔在地上。十三岁的尼桑比自己矮一个半头，搂着他的时候他的脸颊正好靠在自己胸口，他俯首默默吻去尼桑脸上的泪水，苦涩中带着血腥的咸味。

佐助对做着这样的梦依然能弄湿裤子的自己表示无法接受。

最可怕的是有一次梦见开着须佐步履蹒跚向自己走来的尼桑，捂着心口吐着血，说“原谅我佐助这是最后了”，带血的手指点在自己的额头上划过脸颊，撞墙倒地美丽的眼睛失去了最后的光芒，梦中的自己跪在倾盆大雨中悲痛欲绝，然后……不敢相信之后发生的事……抱起尼桑狂吻并用灼热的勃起一下比一下更深地进入他，仿佛要把自己的生命注入他尚有余温的躯体中。

做完这个梦，佐助决定两权其害取其轻，与其被如此不堪的春梦所折磨，不如发挥主观能动性继，续，撸。

 

 

15

长期自我厌弃的心理压力让佐助的精神状态明显低迷，不仅鼬和鹰小队，连偶尔见面的大蛇丸和兜也看得出来他最近过得不太好，和一个月前简直判若两人。

木叶在各科医学发展方面的不均衡相当严重，发达的外科手术和落后的心理咨询业导致人们崇尚打了鸡血唱高调的生活态度，性情阴郁的人很容易感到自己是异类而自我边缘化。

八岁起就习惯了闷头想事独自处理问题的佐助这几年好不容易和鹰小队诸人建立起了互相沟通的伙伴关系，如今一夜回到解放前，再次把内心封闭起来，常常一个人坐在屋顶或者树桠杈上发呆。

“我爱上了我的尼桑。”人格甲对人格乙说。

“那不是爱，混球，只是肮脏的欲望。”人格乙犀利地指出。

“……”人格甲快要哭了。

“如果我告诉尼桑，他还会爱我吗？”人格乙自言自语道。

“当然不会啦。”人格甲抹着眼泪说。

“可是他说过，无论我变成什么样他都爱我。”

“那是因为他不知道你竟然会变成这样。”

人格乙也哭了。

 

“佐助。”

“……尼桑？”

变成了重吾的鼬站在树下仰头看着他微笑。

“你怎么……”

一定是那几个多管闲事的家伙把自己的行踪告诉了尼桑。

“来，佐助，我们来玩警察捉强盗。”

鼬俯身把安在树根上的圆靶拂拭干净，从腰间小囊里取出数枚苦无。曾经每次他来此地修炼的时候，弟弟都软磨硬泡跟着来，在一旁拍手叫好、呐喊助威，是他最忠实的粉丝。每次修炼完毕，只要有时间，自己总会陪弟弟玩一会儿被他称作“警察捉强盗”的游戏——名为游戏，实为忍术对练。

佐助苦笑道：“我已经长大了，尼桑。”

“小心了。”

话音未落，鼬变成一团烟雾原地消失，又瞬间出现在佐助背后，一脚把他踹下树去。

“唉……”

佐助实在没心思和尼桑打闹着玩，在空中几个起落跃出数里，远远地逃开了。鼬在身后紧追不舍，手中苦无纷纷掷出，佐助反手一一接住。这样的场面让他俩想起了当年的树林追逐，只不过追逐者和被追逐者的角色换了位。两人都觉得有趣，都笑了。佐助突然一个转身，朝尼桑冲去。

金属的撞击声不绝，两把苦无斗在一起。

同居以来兄弟俩常在后院对练，对彼此的打法都熟到不能再熟，出招接招完全不假思索，瞬间交换了近百招。由于鼬用了变身术加上写轮眼的兼容性不佳，略处于下风。

“铮”的一声响，佐助格飞了尼桑的苦无，紧接着把自己的苦无架在他的颈动脉要害处，这一回合算是赢了。

“你很强。”鼬赞许道。

“……”

佐助收起苦无，暗暗发誓一定要找到自己的眼睛换给尼桑。

见弟弟神情凝重，全无过去战胜自己之后的欢欣之情，鼬拍拍他的肩膀，温言道：“佐助，你长大了，有心事可以不必对我说。但是我希望你知道，无论如何我都在你身边陪伴着你。”

“我知道。”佐助低下头，心想你上辈子也说过这句话，还不是说了不算数。

“你先回家吧。”鼬拣起地下的苦无放回小包，“今晚我加班。”

“尼桑。”佐助叫住准备结印的鼬。

“？”

“那时你说过……你说，无论我变成怎样，你都……是吗？”

“我都……什么？”鼬一脸迷惘。

“你、你不记得了？”佐助一激动，说话都结巴了，“就是打、打完大、大蛇兜以后你说要告诉我真相，你说我可以不必原谅你……什么的。”

“……”

鼬皱着眉头努力回想，只记得自己用尽全力向佐助走去要把真实的记忆展示给他，后来又说了些什么却怎么也想不起来，似乎是鼓励和安慰的话？他抱歉地摊开双手，“对不起，佐助，那时我的意识已经很模糊了，所以……怎么了？”

“……没什么。”

佐助的心情一下子跌到谷底，原来对自己那么重要的一句话，改变了自己人生的那句话，尼桑这个大骗子居然给忘了。就算在阴间走过一遭喝了孟婆汤也不能忘得这么快吧。

“那我走了，晚上再聊。”鼬说着便用瞬身术消失了。

佐助伤心地抱头蹲在地上，不怪尼桑健忘，只怪自己对尼桑想入非非，把好好的兄弟关系搞得那么纠结。

他慢吞吞地往回走，走到家门口时又有些高兴起来，比起说着“我永远爱你”然后升天的泥巴人，他更喜欢现在这个把它忘了的有血有肉的大骗子。

 

夜晚的自渎仍在继续，有时一天两发，有时两天一发，有时又发狠戒了几天，如此过了两三个月，最初的罪恶感渐渐淡了，倒成了例行公事一般。与此同时，触发脊髓反射的阈值也越来越高，脑中的小电影已无法满足他，某天晚上佐助摄手摄脚地从卧室溜出来，在浴室的洗衣桶里一阵翻捣，摸出一件尼桑穿过的短袖衫揣进怀里，偷偷溜回床上。

他把衣服盖在脸上像瘾君子般嗅舐着尼桑的味道，配合着脑补撸别有一番乐趣。反正已是破罐子破摔，倒也没太责怪自己。第二天趁尼桑不在家再把衣服放回桶里，鼬也从未发觉。

鼬前后只替弟弟叠过两次被子，第一次就发现了其上显而易见的斑渍，毕竟是过来人，他完全没当一回事，只是体贴地在佐助的床头放了一包纸巾。

几个月里，佐助数次前往离木叶较近的几个晓组织据点，将其翻了个底朝天，始终未有斩获。

最后一条路线以极北雪之国为终点，途径云、雷等国，路途稍远，来回颇费时日，佐助筹划良久，终于将远行所需的物资情报等悉数准备完毕。

临行前曾反复犹豫是否要让水月留下：若带上水月，此番远行多则两个月少则一个半月方回，把尼桑独自一人留在家中有点不放心；若留水月在家保护尼桑，自己身边少了一个得力助手，兴许就错过了找到眼睛的关键。

最后还是决定带上水月，选择相信尼桑的实力，即使没了万花筒写轮眼，凭他的机智与老练保护自己也绰绰有余，应该不会出什么大事。尽管如此他还是反复叮嘱香磷用她的感知能力为尼桑预警潜在的危险，以及一旦有险情务必第一时间通知自己。

这一天晴空万里，佐助点齐人马（二人一鹰），系紧围裙（全部家当都在里面），告别尼桑和香磷，迈开大步一路向北行去。

岂料天下事偏有这般巧法，佐助一行人前脚刚走，后脚家中就闹出一桩大事来。

 

 

16

佐助走后第二天正是休息天，鼬照例绑着头巾戴着口罩在家中大扫除，抹灰除尘整理闲杂之余还把两人的铺盖都洗了拿去院子里晒，里里外外忙活了一上午，总算告一段落，从冰箱里取出佐助事先做好的便当在电磁炉上略微加热准备开动。

吃罢午饭，在厨下将饭盒和筷子洗净，放回柜子里，关掉餐厅里的无线电广播，将晒在竹竿上的被褥翻了个面，举步上楼，打算把昨晚读了一半的《逻辑学原理》读完。

路过佐助卧室门口时微觉有异，便放慢脚步转头看了一眼，这一看不得了，一向喜怒不形于色的他竟张大了嘴合不拢来。

只见本该已出了火之国国境的弟弟正躺在床上蒙头大睡，唯有脑后的几根翘毛露在被子外面。

鼬下意识地揉了揉眼睛，随即警觉地开启写轮眼，这不是幻术还能是啥？莫非敌人的消息如此灵通？身经百战的他镇定自若地走进房间，右手五指一紧，已多了把苦无，正要往“佐助”脑袋上刺去，这厮在被窝里哼哼了两声，大大咧咧地把被子踢开半边，翻个身又睡过去。

看到冒牌弟弟睡得红扑扑的脸蛋，鼬居然下不去手，苦无停在半空，轻声唤道：“佐助？”

“嗯嗯……”梦中还吧唧嘴。

“佐助？”

鼬提高音量又叫一声。

“嗯……干什么啦……”

嗓音虽和弟弟一模一样，惫懒的语气却完全不是佐助的风格。这幻术也太差劲了。鼬不禁腹诽。又用力眨了眨眼睛，要么是这对写轮眼质量不好已经用坏了，要么就是……这家伙并非幻术的产物，而是个战斗力极弱的实体。总而言之绝不是佐助。

他推了推冒牌弟弟的肩，“你是谁？”

“烦死了啦你。”假佐助睁开一只眼睛，“今天休息天哎！”

“你是谁？有什么目的？”鼬把苦无抵在他的太阳穴附近。

“深井冰啊尼桑！”假佐助毫不介意地转头大声嚷嚷，鼬不得不把苦无退开几寸，“你的职业病不要对着我发好吗？”

深井冰是谁？鼬发现自己才死了两年，时代就远远地跑在了他的前面。

完全醒来的冒牌弟弟抓着头发心不甘情不愿地坐起身，突然瞪大双眼环顾一周，脸色大变，猛地从床上蹦起来冲到房间门口朝着走廊大喊：

“妈妈！你又把我的漫画和手办藏到哪里去啦？”

“……”

鼬完全糊涂了，这果然还是幻术吧。

冒牌弟弟又叫了几声“妈妈”，见无人答应，转身回房，原本就乱翘的头发被他抓得更翘了，问道：“妈妈去买东西了？去玖辛奈阿姨家作客了？……我的衣橱呢？”他诧异地打开陌生的衣橱，更是一脸被雷劈过的表情，“我昨天刚买的衣服呢？这都什么破烂玩意儿？”

兄弟俩大眼瞪小眼，鼬的脑中突然产生了一个自己也难以置信的猜想，难道……前阵子刚读完几本关于时空穿梭的科幻小说，难道……可这是现实生活不是小说啊。不不，既然自己都能够死而复生，还有什么不可能的？

“你是……宇智波……佐助？”

“废话，难道我还是宇智波……鼬？”可能来自另一时空的佐助油腔滑调地学着他的语气。

“你刚才说的妈妈，是宇智波美琴？”

“够了，尼桑。”可能来自另一时空的佐助毫不客气地说，“你的冷笑话还是那么烂。”

“我没有说笑话，佐助。”鼬严肃地问，“你今年几岁？”

可能来自另一时空的佐助翻了他一个白眼，“有病要吃药，尼桑。”

“……”

好吧，既然无法沟通，就让这可能来自另一时空的弟弟自己去发现世界大不同吧。鼬收起苦无，径自去书房看书了。

看了没两页，楼下就传来那家伙的大呼小叫，接着一阵急促的脚步声奔上楼来，没头苍蝇似的在各个房间里进进出出，终于一头撞进书房，上气不接下气地说：

“尼桑！这是怎么回事？！”

鼬转过头，“如你所见，这里并不是你的家。”

“那是哪里？”来自另一时空的佐助忽然反应过来，“你对我施了幻术对不对？”说着气势汹汹地上前扯住鼬的衣领用力提了两下没提起来，只得僵在那里气忿忿地说：“快把术解开，快点啦！”

“这不是我的幻术。”鼬淡淡地说，“你可以用写轮眼自己判断一下。”

“对哦。”那家伙松开手，挤眉弄眼地开出双勾玉写轮眼，“似乎的确不是幻术的说……难道我在做梦？”说着轻轻掐了下自己的脸颊，“不是梦啊。”——嗯，不是梦，自己的梦里从来只有漂亮美眉，怎么会出现这个混蛋老哥？绝对不是梦。

“尼桑你什么时候买了这么大的房子？”

恰拉助走到窗边四下张望，只见楼下院子里绿草茵茵，竹林一片，栽着几棵翠松红枫，一条碎石小路，路旁一水钵，矮墙内外灌木繁盛，不远处有数百亩农田菜地，立着几座高大的电塔。东面隐约可见村中心密集的建筑群（自己十分熟悉），西面即是木叶森林。

“哇……尼桑品位不错嘛。”

“是佐助买的。”

“哪泥？”

鼬指了指榻榻米上的另一块坐垫，“你先坐下，好好听我说。”

“唉……”最烦尼桑长篇大论的说教了，恰拉助不情愿地盘腿坐下。鼬阖上书，转身与他相对而坐，清了清嗓子，缓缓说道：

“虽然我并不了解其中的原理，也不清楚你究竟是掉入了时空裂隙还是中了你那个世界某人的时空忍术，但可以确定的是，你现在正在一个和你原先所在的那个时空平行的某个时空，也就是现在你我所在的这个时空中。”

“等、等等，等等……”恰拉助连连摆手，“你的意思是……我穿越了时空？”

“是的。”

“喂喂不会吧，这么酷？尼桑这不像是你会开的玩笑啊……等等，也就是说……其实你不是我的尼桑？”

“是的。”

“所以这个世界有另一个我、尼桑、妈妈和爸爸？”

“是的。”

“那这个世界的我呢？”

“佐助他出远门了。”

“爸爸妈妈呢？都不在家么？”

鼬的神情一下子黯淡下去，恰拉助从未见过尼桑如此痛苦悲伤的样子，不由得心里一酸，他猜测这个世界的爸妈定是出了什么事，忙岔开话题道：

“那个……佐助什么时候回来？好想见他啊，他和我一样帅吧？”

想到佐助，鼬的脸上又有了暖意，“大概两个月以后吧。”

“这么久？好吧，那这两个月我就在这个世界好好玩一玩。”恰拉助兴致勃勃地说。

“不行。”鼬收敛笑容，“你并不属于这个世界，最好不要和这个世界的人接触，如果你在这个世界活动过多导致这个世界原本节奏的改变，可能就再也回不去了。”

“啊？不会吧？”恰拉助抱头苦恼道，“难道我只能待在这个屋子里和尼桑两个人过日子？这不是要闷死我吗？”

“还有佐助。”

“那也很，无，聊，啊！”恰拉助抱怨道，“这个家什么都没有，没有漫画，没有游戏，连电视机也没有，只有个破无线电，你们过的是什么时代的生活啊？”

“这些东西，你想要的话，我可以去买。”

“真的？那我还要最新款的MIVSIV牛仔夹克。”

“好。”虽然不知道是什么，鼬还是爽快地答应下来。

“OH YEAH！”在给自己买东西毫不吝啬方面这个世界的尼桑和原来世界的尼桑一模一样嘛，恰拉助对此十分满意。

“佐助，你现在几岁？”鼬再次问道。

“我啊，其实昨晚是我十七岁的生日PARTY哎，尼桑呃是我的尼桑给我的礼物还没来得及拆完呢，一觉醒来就这样了。”

原来如此。不仅穿越到了平行时空，还在时间轴上产生了错位。难怪这个弟弟看起来比自己的佐助幼稚得多。

“你放心，佐助。”鼬郑重地说，“我会想办法帮你回到原来的世界的。”

“你一定可以的啦尼桑。”恰拉助双手比出两个八字对鼬一指，“我信你哟！★”

“对了，现在你跟我去我工作的地方，那里或许……”

“才不要咧！”恰拉助像踩着大便似的一脸嫌恶地说：“我才不要和那群死基佬见面。”

死鸡老？

鼬觉得自己很有必要在词汇量方面与时俱进一下了。

 

 

17

“时空穿梭么……？”大蛇丸绕有兴味地上下打量着恰拉助，“这个领域我从未接触过呢。”

恰拉助目不转睛地盯着大蛇丸，眼神中满是崇拜，“哇靠，我、我赚到了……大蛇丸先生在这个世界也这么有型！果然是昨天的许愿灵验了吗？请、请给我签个名吧！”

“……请问我在你那个世界是做什么的，新来的佐助君？”大蛇丸几乎立即喜欢上了这个小鬼。

“是alternative rock band S.N.A.K.E.的灵魂人物！虽然你们还没红但我从十二岁起就是您的死忠饭哦！”

“……”

看着大蛇丸一脸大脑短路的样子，鼬很欣慰自己不是一个人。

“哇靠兜先生也在！”恰拉助一瞥眼看到正捧着试管架走进房间的兜，激动地冲上去告白，“兜先生，虽然你为人低调但我一直认为你是天底下最棒的DRUMMER！”

虽然没听清楚那个单词，兜依然感动得眼泪差点掉下来。

“呐，能和你们合影吗？”恰拉助自来熟的嗨脸上居然露出一丝羞涩，转头问道：“尼桑，你有相机吗？”

“呃……”

“我这儿有，你稍等。”兜说着放下试管架快步离去，自从被鼬的哲学炮从根基上轰掉三观以后，大蛇丸还是第一次看见他这样充满活力。

咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。

鼬被迫当起了摄影师，看着镜头中的三人一齐摆出卡哇伊的造型，他再次怀疑自己是否身陷幻术之中，忽然很想见到佐助来确认一下这个世界的真实性。

“佐……佐助？”

香磷不知何时走了进来，手中的文件掉了一地。

鼬分明看到恰拉助的双眼放光，随即藏起猎人发现猎物的神情换上一副绅士派头，风度翩翩地走上前去彬彬有礼地问道：“你好，这位美丽的小姐，虽然和您是初次见面，却有种似曾相识的感觉，不知我是否有幸得知您的芳名呢？”

哎呀讨厌，原来佐助爱玩这套啊！香磷喜不自胜，忙凑趣道：“我、我的芳名叫香磷，请问这位先生你是……？”

“佐助，宇智波佐助。”恰拉助粲然一笑，露出洁白闪亮的牙齿，“香磷小姐，你的头发真漂亮，请问是天生的吗？”

“是、是啊……”香磷的脸变得和头发一样红，“你、你喜欢吗……佐助？”

“只说‘喜欢’我想是不够的吧。”恰拉助凝视着她，无比诚恳地说，“应该是‘非常喜欢’。”

香磷尖叫一声，不偏不倚地昏倒在他的怀中。

目睹这场好戏的鼬无奈地摇了摇头，更加思念起自己远行的弟弟来。

“先谈正事吧，佐助。”

 

“穿越之前你在做什么？和谁在一起？有没有看到什么异常的现象或者受到什么人的攻击？”兜看着手中的调查表问道。

“我在家里的客厅和朋友玩游戏到凌晨四点，然后就回自己房间睡觉了，没见到什么异常，也没受到攻击。”恰拉助不假思索地回答。

兜迅速记录着，“看来你经历的是‘梦境穿越’。”

“梦境穿越？”

“即在睡梦中穿越时空，在几大穿越中排名第五，前几位分别是雷电穿越、空气漩涡穿越、磁力场穿越和失重穿越，史上有明文记载的分别是23例、10例、8例和5例，梦境穿越有三例，连你是第四例。”

“好荣幸！”恰拉助一副中了彩票的样子。

“所以回去的方法依然是做梦吗？”一旁的鼬问道。

“没错，我也这么认为。”兜敲了敲木板夹，“所以佐助，穿越之前你做了什么梦？”

“做了什么梦……”恰拉助仰起头，“……不记得了哎。”

“嗯……当，事，人，表，示，不，记，得，了。”兜一一记下，“你最好把它想起来，这样我可以帮你重建相同的梦境，或许能使你再次穿越回去。”

“如果想不起来呢？”

“只能在无数的可能性中不停尝试直到碰巧制造出相同的梦境。”

“那也挺好玩的呀。”恰拉助将身体前倾，热切地看着大蛇丸，“所以我能每天都来这里吗？”

“不行。”鼬说。

“当然可以。”大蛇丸说。

“……”

恰拉助很清楚这里谁是老大，得意地朝尼桑霎了霎眼睛。

（鼬：思念佐助之情+999）

 

“这个世界的大蛇丸和你那个世界的不一样，你看不出来么？”

刚推上玄关的木门，鼬便摆出长兄如父的权威训斥道。他这一生包括上辈子除了扮恶人拿影帝奖的那段时间，从未用这样严厉的语气对佐助说过话。

“尼桑，晚饭吃什么？”恰拉助完全不敬畏这位兄长，无视他自顾自说道，“你会做饭吧？或者我们出去吃？我要吃麦肯鸡。”

“……”

（鼬：思念佐助之情+Max）

“我会做饭。”

鼬从厨房柜子的抽屉里取出一本手工装订的小册子，上面密密麻麻的写满了字，还配了简明的示意图。这是佐助在前几个月里为远行所做的准备之一。当时他和水月重吾二人已经走到了院门外，忽然转身从怀里摸出一个粗布包裹塞到送行的尼桑手中，说了声“多保重”就匆匆离去。鼬回屋打开包裹，赫然便是这本自制的菜谱。

他一直只觉得弟弟过于内向，和自己一样不爱与人交心，不想内心也深藏着如此细腻温柔的情感，不由得怔住了。

他将这本《宇智波佐助独门秘籍》摩挲翻阅了好几遍，所载都是平时家里常做的清淡小菜，步骤都被精简，关键点都专门标出，数量和分量一栏里都写着“请随意”。

“请把每道菜的烹饪时间控制在半小时以内。”

“请准时三餐。”

最后一页佐助这样写道。

据此菜谱，鼬做了一大盘番茄炒卷心菜和一大碗番茄生拌卷心菜，端到恰拉助面前，一掐秒表，正好是59分59秒，不禁欣慰地吁出一口气。

“OH MY GOD！这也太夸张了吧？”恰拉助叫着，用手指捞起一块切成半月形的生番茄放进嘴里，“不错哟尼桑，比我的那个尼桑强多了。你知道吗？他只会煮泡面，顶多加个鸡蛋。”

厨艺被佐助赞美，即使是那个世界的佐助，也让鼬由衷地微笑起来。

 

 

18

鼬只有一个弟弟，不免以为全天下的弟弟都像佐助那样又冷硬又软萌，对自己既亲昵又疏远。父母的言传身教也让兄弟俩都以隐忍克己为美德。和恰拉助一起生活了几天后，他才知道原来人还可以那样直白坦率地表达自己的欲求，而有这样一个不停要这要那的弟弟，作为兄长的他竟产生了一种难以言说的愉悦感。

为了满足恰拉助日益增长的物质和精神需求，鼬开始尝试挑战演绎各年龄层次不同性格的角色：变成健气的中二少年踩着滑板车去买最新一期的漫画杂志；变成一脸胡渣身材滚圆的眼镜宅男去买卡通手办和游戏光碟；变成穿着花花衬衫顶着爆炸头满臂纹身的潮骚青年去买唱片和音响……弟弟原本简朴到空旷的房间一天天地杂乱而五彩缤纷起来。

 

“尼桑，你买错了，我要的是烧烤味。”恰拉助看了一眼包装袋，说。

“不是番茄味吗？”

“当然啦，KABI的薯片番茄味的甜得要死 ，和你说过的啦。”

“噢。”

 

“尼桑，一起来玩游戏嘛。”

“我不会。”

“我教你呗。”

恰拉助抱着鼬的胳膊就往客厅里拖。

“……好吧。”

 

“尼桑你在往萝卜上雕花还是怎样？是想饿死我吗？”

“……”

“尼桑你今天又在和蜗牛赛跑吗？加油！加油！”

“……”

“如果要我评价今天的晚饭，我会说，好歹吃不死人嘛。”

“……”

鼬屡次想教育恰拉助做弟弟的不该对兄长出言不逊，但想他不知哪天就会突然消失，便作罢了。

 

“恭喜你从菜鸟级进阶到入门级，尼桑。”

“今天超水平发挥哦尼桑，你可以去做大厨了说！”

“等一下，我先拍个照，等回去了给我那混蛋老哥看看，这才是真正的尼桑！”

“美！味！”

在恰拉助的揶揄挖苦和拍马吹捧的双重夹击之下，鼬的厨艺在不知不觉间进步神速。

 

鼬知道自己管不住这个弟弟，只能反复强调两点：一、大蛇丸不是正人君子，不要和他走得太近。二、实在闲不住只能去附近的田野森林里玩，不得去村中心找这个世界的小伙伴。

恰拉助毕竟害怕回不去原来的世界，不敢违背第二条，对第一条则是左耳进右耳出，不仅天天往大蛇丸的实验室跑，还以他火一般的热情和三寸不烂之舌把大蛇丸和兜都忽悠成了S.N.A.K.E.的新人粉，狂野的嘶叫和强劲的鼓点整天敲打着鼬的耳膜。

对于他和香磷的露水情缘，鼬也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至有一次被哄得一时心软去花店替他买了一大捧红玫瑰。

 

和恰拉助相处越久，鼬越觉得也许那个世界的自己和佐助才是兄弟间原本该有的样子，做弟弟的可以肆无忌惮地要求哥哥，做哥哥的也可以随心所欲地欺负弟弟，因为是亲人，所以吵吵闹闹之后还是相亲相爱。每当想起远行未归的佐助，他的心底都会生出一种隐隐的担忧，他不确定自己在内心深处是否向往着一种全新的兄弟相处模式，他担心佐助在外遇险，也担心他回家后两人的关系会变得更加微妙。

另一方面，恰拉助的反穿越计划也进行得十分不顺利，由于他提供的关键词太少，兜的梦境实验始终在正确答案以外绕着圈子。鼬和大蛇丸又提出了几种新方案，但都因危险性太大而放弃了。恰拉助本人倒是无所谓，颇有点乐不思蜀的意思。

 

 

19

“这里也没有。”重吾摇头道。

水月从破损的墙洞中跳进来，“矮油又白跑一趟，累死我啦。”

已经是整条路线上的最后一个据点了，刺骨的寒风不住地从入口处刮进来，发出凄厉的呜呜声，未穿够御寒衣物的三人都冻得有些哆嗦。

“再……彻底搜一次。”佐助下令道。

“饶了我吧。”水月一屁股坐在地上，“我可没体力了，一路上跟着你死赶活赶，我已经到极限了。”

“那你休息一下，重吾，我们走。”

“是。”

半小时后，三人重聚在据点最大的一间石室里，一时谁也不说话。

“回去吧，也许香磷有进展呢？”水月先打破了沉默。

“佐助，我们走吧。”重吾看着佐助眼睑低垂的侧脸说。

“……”

从木叶出发后，为了尽早完成任务，三人风雨兼程，每天只睡两三个小时，每到一处据点就在原地驻留一两天，彻底搜索无果再继续上路，因此到达最后一个据点时只用了半个月。三人中体力最差的水月先撑不住了，佐助也是又疲倦，又失望，却仍不死心，决定回程路上把之前去过的几个据点再搜索一遍。

“神马？！”水月大叫起来，“太过分了！我不陪你找啦！”

“正有此意。”佐助从后腰摸出地图，“我和重吾两个人去就行了，你体力恢复后就自己回村吧。”打开地图指点着，“你要是想随后赶上来，我们会走这条路线。”

“知道啦……真拿你没办法。”

“走吧，重吾。”佐助收好地图，转身就走。

“等一下，佐助。”重吾说，“我们携带的水和干粮快吃完了，得先去附近的村子补给一下，而且……我认为你最好先睡一觉。”

连日的睡眠不足使佐助的脸上毫无血色，眼眶周围一片青紫。

“……”他犹豫着。

“不好好休息下的话，写轮眼的效果会受到影响吧？”

有道理，佐助采纳了他的建议。

然而归途上还是一无所获。其实之前已经搜索得非常仔细，佐助心里也知道再次搜索发现的可能性几乎为零，只是心有不甘罢了。偏偏一路上还不太平，先后遭遇了几伙散兵游勇、土匪路霸，虽然都不是他俩的对手，但打发他们也消耗了两人不少查克拉。

重吾提议恢复体力后再上路，这次佐助却不听取了。

“对不起，重吾，我要先走一步。”

“这样很危险，万一遇到强敌……”

“我会避开的。”

佐助不知道自己为什么会拼命地往回赶，香磷没有任何情报传来，自己也没有什么不祥的预感，这说明尼桑一切都好。他只觉有一股巨大的力量在前方拉扯着他，令他归心似箭，迫切地，亟不可待地想要见到尼桑。离火之国越来越近，他的心跳也越来越快，胸口暖烘烘的一片，又抽搐着生疼。他并不知道这就是思念。

 

赶到木叶森林以西时太阳正在落山，一轮赤红悬在灰蓝的天空中将周围的云层染出华丽的色彩。佐助无暇欣赏，健步如飞，两旁的树木迅速后退，他希望能在尼桑下班前赶回家中，好为他做一顿丰盛的晚餐。

在密叶间遥遥望见自家的屋顶时，他突然有一种异样的感觉，似乎家里不只有尼桑一个人，这使他更加快了脚步。

不耐烦开院门和大门，他纵身跃过矮墙直奔花圃，穿小径至厨房后门，这门通常不上锁，果然一推即开，脱了鞋走进去。

尼桑还没回家，佐助打开冰箱看见里面尚有未用完的食材无需去买，便先上楼换衣服。

刚走进餐厅就觉得气氛不对，待走到自己卧室门口，更是惊得呆了。

一地花花绿绿的杂志，一桌子吃剩下和没开封的零食，墙上还横七竖八地贴着大蛇丸和兜的巨幅画像。

佐助立即判断自己中了幻术，查克拉快要耗尽的他勉强开出三勾玉，正打算破除幻术，楼下院门哐当哐当响了两声，吱呀一声开了，随即传来一个陌生而熟悉的声音。

“……午饭没吃饱，现在肚子好饿。”

谁？

“我马上做饭。”

尼桑。

“今天吃什么啊？”

十来岁少年特有的变声期嗓音。

“烤秋刀鱼和味噌汤吧。”

前者并不在自己的菜谱上。

“一级棒！”

这混蛋是谁？！

一股无名火迅速蹿上佐助的心头。他飞奔下楼，注视着即将打开的木门。

尼桑和……一个奇装异服的白痴……自己？

“佐助？！”

鼬和恰拉助异口同声地叫起来，前者的语气又惊又喜，后者……也是又惊又喜。

佐助瞪视着另一个自己想要看穿他的术，忽然眼前一黑，写轮眼的效果在他的虹膜中消失了，然而方才的一瞬间足以确定那家伙并不是幻术也不是变身术或影分身。虽然想不通这究竟是怎么回事，直觉告诉他这家伙不会伤害尼桑而且……尼桑和他还很亲密。

这比什么都让他难以忍受。

“你是谁？！”

“我……”

不等那冒牌货回答，佐助就冲上去拔拳欲揍，鼬忙张开双臂挡在恰拉助的身前。

尼桑保护冒牌货的举动让佐助的心里更加不是滋味，他大声质问道：“这家伙是谁？尼桑？为什么住在我的房间？”

“佐助，他是……”

鼬露出抱歉的神情。

“那是我的房间！”

佐助咆哮道，猛然回身怒不可遏地冲上楼去，脚步重得把楼梯都快踩烂了。

“佐助！”

鼬叫着追了上去。

恰拉助呆愣在门口，自从穿越到这个世界，遇见的人从尼桑到大蛇丸到兜到香磷到实验室的工作人员到附近的农夫流浪的乞丐森林里的野狼无一不喜欢他，没想到唯一一个不欢迎他的却是他自己。

“什么嘛……”他咕哝道。

这个世界的佐助性格恶劣脾气暴躁穿衣品味惨不忍睹除了长得帅根本一无是处嘛！

 

 

20

鼬走进弟弟卧室的时候，看见佐助正把地上的漫画书和杂志一本本拣起来往窗外扔，墙上的海报已经被撕得干干净净。

“对不起，佐助，是我的疏忽，我不该让他用你的房间。”鼬说着道歉的话，一边把桌上的零食都收进塑料袋里。

佐助虎着脸不理他，扔完书，扔手办，再把衣橱里那些丑到令他想吐的衣服一件件扔出去，要不是此刻连把那冒牌货的鼻梁打歪的力气都没有了，他一定会开天照把这房间里的一切全部烧光。

鼬紧着手脚把房间里自恰拉助来了之后添置的新物事都塞进袋子，边解释道：“他是来自另一个时空的你，佐助，他刚出现的时候我也不敢相信，反复确认了才知道这是真实存在的，我和大蛇丸他们正在想办法把他送回原来的世界。”

佐助什么也听不进去，用他剩余仅有的力气把恰拉助的东西能扔多远扔多远。扔完了所有能扔的，怒火也发泄得七七八八，两腿一软坐倒在床沿，呼呼地喘着气。

鼬走过去在弟弟面前半蹲下来，扶着他的双肩温柔地说：“对不起，佐助，我真的很抱歉……”

“别说‘对不起’。”佐助的眼神放空着，冷冷地说，“还有‘抱歉’、‘原谅我’什么的，我不想听。”

“……”

鼬不知道说什么才能安抚他，也许什么都不说比较好。他默默观察着弟弟的表情，疲倦使他脸上的愤怒看起来倒更像是哀怨。他伸开五指轻柔地梳理着佐助汗湿的头发，把自己的额头贴上他的。

佐助的心一下子软了，“我那么……”

我那么不顾一切地想要找到我的眼睛想换给你，那么迫不及待地想要回家，三天两夜目不交睫地赶路只为早一点见到你，你却和那个冒牌货替身开开心心地过着小日子，一点也不挂念我。

说不出口，也不能说。

“我知道。”

鼬轻轻地说。两个月的路程一个月零七天就走完了，他知道这意味着什么。

你什么都不知道。佐助心想。

他慢慢地把脸靠在尼桑的肩膀上。鼬把双手挪到弟弟的背后，搂着他。

“你刚才说……”佐助的语气明显缓和下来，“他是另一个时空的我？”

“嗯，是的。”

“这不是幻术吧？”他含含糊糊地问道。

“嗯，不是。”

“无法确认呢……”越来越轻的声音。

“你太累了，先睡一觉吧，佐助。”鼬用温柔而低沉的嗓音说，“我去给你做饭，你想吃什么？”

没有回答，肩上传来了弟弟轻微的鼾声。

鼬又心疼又好笑，把他抱紧了些。

“尼桑……”

恰拉助在门口探头探脑，眼睁睁看着自己满屋子的宝贝被抓狂的另一个自己扫荡一空，他也是又心疼又好笑。

“佐助，把你的东西先拿出去。”鼬指了指地上的大袋子，“一会儿我给你安排别的房间。”

“噢。”

恰拉助自知鹊占鸦巢理亏，乖乖地把东西全搬出去，又去楼下打捞那不幸挂在树梢上的牛仔裤和漂在池塘里的工口漫。

鼬把草雉剑抽出来放在佐助的床头，又帮他解开腰带脱下围裙，那麻绳摩擦力太大，着实费了他不少功夫，解开的瞬间围裙里的家当稀里哗啦的滚落了一床一地。

他让已经睡得死沉的弟弟平卧在床上，拉开被子替他盖好，再将床上地上的卷轴地图等物一一拾起整整齐齐地放在他的书桌上。一本黑封皮的笔记本翻倒在脚边，拣起它的时候里面飘出一张照片，鼬无意窥探弟弟的隐私但还是有意无意地看了一眼。

竟是自己当年从忍者学校毕业时拍的大头证件照，上面还有四分之一圈钢印。

他心中一动，忙把照片塞回去。

这么多年过去了，死去活来颠沛流离，鼬几乎忘了自己当年还拍过这样一张照片。记得那时自己才七岁，这张照片后来被用于各种正式文件，他不知道佐助是从哪里得到这张照片的，又是从什么时候开始把它带在身边。

他凝视着熟睡中的弟弟，长途跋涉的汗水和尘泥，和疲惫、失望、不甘、担忧混杂在一起粘他俊美的脸庞上。鼬模模糊糊地猜到佐助此行的目的也许和自己有关。他去盥洗室绞了条热毛巾替弟弟把脸擦净，顺便又擦了擦他的头颈、双手和双脚。这样照顾他还是弟弟五岁以前的事，而此刻累到脱力的佐助软得跟棉花人一样，更让鼬想起那个软绵绵的小婴儿。

恰拉助趴在门框上，看着这个世界的尼桑温情脉脉地为这个世界的自己做着这样的事，肉麻得鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

“尼桑……我饿了……”他小心翼翼地说，好像一开口就会打破这屋里的温馨气氛似的。

鼬闻言站起身，轻手轻脚地关上窗，拉上窗帘，走到门外带上门，低声说：“你就住佐助隔壁这间吧。”

“才不要咧。”恰拉助也压低嗓音，“才不要住在这家伙的隔壁，随时都会被杀的说。”

“不会的。”鼬打开隔壁的房门，这间房的大小格局和佐助的卧室相仿，是为偶尔留宿的水月等人准备的客房，“或者你另外选一间吧。”

“我另外选一间。”

恰拉助在二楼各个房间转了一圈，比较来比较去，还是这间房的采光和通风最好，便道：“还是这间吧。反正无论哪个房间只要在这屋里都会被杀吧。”

“那就这样吧。”鼬说着转身下楼，“我去做饭了，你自己收拾收拾。”

“尼桑。”恰拉助叫住他。

“？”

“我总算知道为什么你的脾气那么好，一点也不像我那个世界的你。”恰拉助神秘兮兮地说，“原来我们这两个世界啊，正好是相反的。”

鼬笑了笑，“佐助不是你想的那样。”

“是吗？”恰拉助看向自己手中缺胳膊断腿的限量版忍者美少女，“比我想象的更可怕呢。”

 

（TBC）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

21

佐助这一觉一睡就是一天一夜，期间鼬和恰拉助分别来看过他数次，都没忍心叫醒他。最后叫醒他的是饥饿之神，要不是饿得前胸贴后背胃中泛酸水，估计他还能再睡个三天三夜。

踉踉跄跄地下楼走进餐厅，看见尼桑正和另一个世界的自己一起吃晚饭，那家伙坐在自己平时常坐的座位上，举着筷子眉飞色舞地说着什么，而尼桑微笑着看着他。

饥火和妒火同时煎熬着佐助的五脏六腑，他怒视着那和自己一样毛发直翘的后脑勺，紧紧抿着嘴唇以免把那个“滚”字吼出来。

鼬第一时间发现了面色不善的弟弟，向恰拉助使个眼色，起身迎上去，柔声道：“佐助，你醒了？饿坏了吧？我给你盛饭。”

恰拉助忙放下碗筷抢先一步进厨房盛了满满一大碗饭出来，笑嘻嘻地说：“佐助，饿坏了吧？请用饭。”

岂有此理。

若不是尼桑挡在身前，真想对这小子饱以老拳让他的笑脸变哭脸。

“我的位子。”

他死死盯着恰拉助刚才坐过的地方，大步上前把那块坐垫一脚踢开。

“佐助。”

鼬的语气中同时包含了劝诫和安慰。

“对不起哟，那我换个位子。”

恰拉助倒是很识趣地把自己的餐具挪到了佐助的对面鼬的旁边。

佐助盘腿坐下，拿起碗筷大口大口地扒着白饭，鼬忙去厨房把为他准备好的那份配菜端出来摆在他面前。饿极了的他狼吞虎咽地吃着，目光紧紧跟随着自己的筷子，故意无视对面关注着他的两双眼睛。

鼬和恰拉助都放慢了咀嚼速度，一语不发地看着佐助吃了一碗又一碗，几分钟内便将菜和汤风卷残云般吃喝个精光然后又去添饭。

“……尼桑”，恰拉助小声说，“他这样……没问题吧？”

“佐助，慢点吃。”鼬温言劝道。

关你屁事。

佐助又生生吞下两大碗白饭，饿得太久加上吃得太急使他的胃部隐隐作痛，眉头不禁微蹙起来。迟到的饱胀感顶住了他的咽喉，全身血液都向他的消化系统涌去，脑中晕乎乎的，刚刚还在迅猛进食的他突然呆坐着一动不动，好像被切断了电源的机器人。

恰拉助攀住鼬的袖管，小声问道：“尼、尼桑，他怎么啦？”

佐助又突然启动了似的猛地把眼皮一抬，两道冷电般的目光直射过来，落在恰拉助手指和尼桑衣袖的交接处。

“放开他。”

“哎？”

恰拉助被他杀气腾腾的眼神吓坏了，这家伙睡了一天一夜这会儿吃饱喝足HPMP都满值一旦暴走自己便有99条命也活不成，哪里肯放？不仅把尼桑抓得更紧还把半张脸都贴了上去。

“我，说，放，开。”

万花筒写轮眼！

“佐助，别这样。”

鼬赶紧站起来，恰拉助死死扯住他的袖子不松手，口中叫着“救命啊”“家庭暴力啊”活蹦乱跳地躲到他身后。

“佐助，别吵。”

两个弟弟各有各的淘气，鼬一脸严肃地调解着，有一点头痛，有一点心喜。

忽见佐助的脖子微微后仰，双颊鼓起，鼬暗叫不好，这一发豪火球要是喷出来整栋屋子就全毁了，忙开启写轮眼，明知无法与之相抗也只好尽力一搏。

“水遁！水龙……”

印未结完，只听弟弟打了个响亮的饱嗝。

“……”

佐助收起万花筒，双眸恢复了冷酷的黑色，他站起身，朝躲在尼桑背后的恰拉助上下打量，心道：没想到另一个时空的我竟然如此草包，恃强凌弱毫无意义，根本不值得动手。

恰拉助被他看得浑身发毛，连叫“尼桑救我”。

鼬微笑道：“佐助比我强，他真的要杀你，我也救不了你啊。”

看见尼桑温柔的笑颜，听尼桑如此说，佐助小小的高兴了一下，鼻子里轻哼一声，走向玄关，穿鞋便欲出门。

“这么晚了你要去哪里？”鼬问道。

“你管不着。”

甩下这句话，头也不回地走了。

 

“好、好酷……不，不对，是好烂！”恰拉助看着佐助离去的方向，大声道，“尼桑，你弟的个性真的好烂啊！”

鼬沉默着，弟弟的叛逆期来得既凶猛又突然，曾让他措手不及，但那时的佐助只是孤僻不爱说话而已，不像现在这样怒气冲天一点就着。他明白，这全都是因为身边这个从天而降的新弟弟的缘故。

“不，并不是这样。”他缓缓说道，“佐助非常单纯善良，只是不擅长与人相处。”

“哦？是吗？”恰拉助不以为然。

“他和你不一样，经历了很多……不幸的事。”鼬低下头，神情凝重，“所以有时候会有点偏执，容易冲动。你要理解他。而且，他的脾气鲠直，你要好好和他说话，不要乱开玩笑。”

“我哪有乱开玩笑？”恰拉助委屈道，“目前为止我一共只和他说过两句话，还都是善意满满的好吗？是他从一开始就一副恨不得把我活活瞪死的样子哎！尼桑，你也说说他啊。”

“我会的。”鼬边收拾餐桌边说，“等他回来，我会和他好好谈谈。”

“你说他会跑到哪里去呢？”恰拉助问道。

“大概去见鹰小队吧。”

“鹰小队？也是一支乐队吗？”

“不，是佐助领导的忍者小分队。”

“哇哦好酷！所以他真的比你强吗尼桑？”

“是啊。”

“果然是相反的呢……所以鹰小队都是些这么可怕的家伙吗？”

“不。他们都是很好的孩子。其中一个你认识。”

“我认识？谁啊？”

“香磷。”

“咦？？？？？不会吧？！！！！”

“？”

“佐助……鹰小队……香磷……天呐！我死定了！”

“？”

“尼桑你一定要救我！”

“怎么了？”

“我总算知道他为什么那么恨我了！”

“？”

“啊啊啊啊啊！我竟然泡了他的妞！我死定了！”

“……”

“现在他一定是去见她质问她为什么移情别恋然后流着泪一刀把她捅死然后再回来杀了我！”

“佐助……”

“尼桑你一定要劝劝他啊！”

“我提醒过你，不要和这个世界的人有太多接触。”鼬借机训诫他，“你不属于这里，总有一天会回到原来的世界，这种情况下还和香磷发展亲密关系，你不觉得太不负责任了吗？”

“哇靠，又说教。”

“你好好反思下自己的问题吧。”

“我们是两情相悦的！”

“……”

“尼桑你恋爱过就知道，那种感觉是无法抗拒的！”

“……”

“对了尼桑，你恋爱过吗？”

“……”

 

 

22

“佐、佐助……”

香磷已经很久没有见到佐助这样冰冷的目光了，在他的注视下她低下头，双手揉搓着连衣裙的下摆。

“我知道你已经回来了可是我不敢……不敢去见你。”

“你辜负了我的信任，香磷。”

佐助的语气很平静，香磷却感知到那底下埋藏着巨大的愤怒。

“对、对不起！佐助。他……他和你长得一模一样，我……我不该找借口可是……他说我是世界上最美的女人，还……送我九十九朵玫瑰……”

“所以你就被冲昏了头脑而故意隐瞒不报？”

“对……对不起……”两行眼泪从她的眼镜底下流了出来。

“虽然这一次没有遇到危险，但下一次呢？我不能把尼……鼬的安全交给不负责任的人。”

“呜……”香磷哭泣着，并没有意识到佐助的语义所指。

“我对你很失望。”

“我知道……”

“别哭了，好在并没有发生什么。”佐助的语气和眼神都柔软了些。

“不，不，发生了……”

香磷突然满面通红，令他十分费解。

“发生了什么事？”

“我和他……那一天……”

“？”

“我……背叛了你……不管是心灵还是……”

“你在说什么啊？”

“但是，但是……我很快乐……”香磷捂住了脸。

“……”

“佐助……你对我总是那么冷淡……你明明知道我有多……有多么喜欢你……”

“……”

“可是他的出现……虽然他也是你，但是他和你完全不一样……不，我不该把你们做比较……”提到“他”，香磷露出又甜蜜又苦涩的笑容。

佐助这才明白她说的“背叛”指的是什么。

“我知道了，没关系，我并不介意。”

“哎？”

“对了，安排你的另一个任务有进展么？”

“另一个任务？啊你是说……”香磷忽然抬起头，像是想起了什么重要的事，一改之前哀哀哭泣的模样恢复了原本的热情开朗，大声道：“有进展了，佐助！”

“什么进展？”佐助也双眼放光。

“是这样，那天他……大蛇丸先生和鼬先生正在讨论如何把他送回去的事……”提起这个她的情绪又低落下来，“他们说到宇智波一族的瞳术里有一种时空忍术能穿越时空，兜先生无意中说了一句，‘也许可以试一下那个人的眼睛’，大蛇丸对他使了个眼色，他们就把话题岔开了，我想鼬先生当时也察觉到其中有蹊跷，只是没说。”

佐助猜到了八九分，“嗯。说下去。”

“我认为兜先生说的‘那个人’指的是在第四次忍界大战中死去的宇智波带土，他的眼睛具有时空穿梭的能力，其中一只给了卡卡西，另一只看来是落入了大蛇丸的手中。”

“嗯。”

“所以和我们猜想的一样，大蛇丸确实是在秘密收集宇智波一族的写轮眼，既然他能得到宇智波带土的眼睛，应该也能得到你的。只是他并不信任我，实验室里有很多地方我都无法靠近。”

“这一点我们早就确认了。鼬现在使用的眼睛就是他的收藏品。他热衷人体实验，决不可能放过宇智波一族的写轮眼。”

“是的，但是……因为他的出现……给了我可乘之机。”

“他？另一个时空的我？”

“是、是的……因为他每天都来实验室，分散了大蛇丸他们的注意力，所以我才有机会偷偷溜进那些平时无法进入的禁区，虽然还没有找到收藏写轮眼的地方，但总算有进展了不是吗？”

“是有进展。干得不错，香磷。”

被佐助表扬的香磷有种终于雨过天晴的感觉。

“那你们那边怎么样？有什么发现吗？”她问道。

佐助却不回答，呆呆地出了一会儿神，突然问道：“呃……你刚才说，那家伙每天都去实验室？”

“是啊，因为要送他回去嘛……”一朵乌云又飘到了她的头顶。

“他是不是……一直缠着……鼬？”佐助有些不好意思地问。

“缠着鼬先生？没有啊。倒是一直缠着大蛇丸先生和兜先生，好像在他那个世界他们是出色的音乐家，是他的偶像呢。”

难怪在我房间的墙上贴那些丑到爆的照片。佐助忽然觉得心里轻快多了。

“佐助？”

“嗯？啊，没什么，我要回去了。”说着他跃出窗外，站在建筑物外墙的平台上。

“佐助，你真的不介意？你原谅我了吗？”香磷追到窗边问道。

“嗯，你就找到我的写轮眼来将功补过吧。”

“真的吗？那我和他……我们……”

“我真的不介意。反正那也是我，不是么？”佐助笑着耸耸肩，“回见。”

看着他远去的矫健身影，香磷咬着下唇自言自语道：“佐助真是……太温柔了呢。”

 

 

23

遥遥望见家里的灯光，佐助知道尼桑还没睡。

感觉到尼桑的查克拉就在餐厅里，他知道他在等他。他在门口犹豫着，是推门进去面对他的教诲，还是从窗口直接跃入卧室逃避。

并非讨厌尼桑系统庞杂根深蒂固的大道理，只是不想谈论现状，关于自己、尼桑、另一个世界的自己。并非不知道什么是对，什么是错，该怎么做，只是不愿意。

任性，控制不了对尼桑的任性。

每一次冲突都是互相伤害，如此而已。

深呼吸，推开门。

鼬从书本中抬起脸来，对归来的弟弟微笑着。

“尼桑……”佐助也对他笑了笑，“还没睡吗？”

“佐助，我们谈谈，好吗？”鼬说着指了指餐桌对面的坐垫。

是现实就逃不过。

佐助盘膝坐下，看着鼬的眼睛。

曾因自己的邪念而不敢直视的这双眼睛，这时却不愿错过一分一秒，一颦一笑。因为已经思念了太久。

“即使你不想听，我也要说，‘对不起’，我很‘抱歉’，佐助。”鼬先开口说道，“是我的错，才让你有那样负面的感受。”

“……”

“你的心情我明白，你可以发泄出来，没问题，我都能接受。”

你不明白。也不能接受。

“但是他，另一个时空的你，他并不想发生这样的事，他也是遭遇意外才来到我们这个时空，所以我希望你能……”

“他叫你‘尼桑’。”佐助突然打断他。

“是的。”

“而你叫他‘佐助’。”

“嗯。”

“你说过我是你唯一的弟弟。”佐助把“唯一”加重，觉得自己快要无法保持语气的平静了。

“你是我唯一的弟弟。”鼬强调了“是”，并也直视着佐助的眼睛，“你也是这个世界上唯一的宇智波佐助。他并不属于这里，没有人能取代你在这个世界的位置。”

那在你心里的位置呢？

“他一个人来到这个世界，等于失去了原来世界所有的亲人和朋友，所以……”

“我也失去了所有的亲人和朋友！”佐助激动地大声说，“我失去了一切！你对我……”

你对我怎么就没有这么好？！

不必看见尼桑痛苦的神情，佐助就知道自己失言了，赶紧咬住嘴唇。

“……”

鼬把头深深地埋下去。

“不，尼桑，我不是这个意思。”佐助急切地解释着，“对不起，是我胡言乱语，你、你别这么想，尼桑，我并没有……”

我并没有责怪你？骗人，我就是在责怪你啊。

佐助突然意识到自己和尼桑之间那道难以逾越的鸿沟不只是兄弟血亲的禁忌，还有无法回避的灭绝人性的战争之殇。

讨厌甚至痛恨另一个世界的自己，不止因为他在自己远行的时候趁虚而入分走了尼桑的亲情，还因为他有自己没有的不必背负仇恨与罪孽的自由而快乐的心灵。

自己越渴望从尼桑那里获得哪怕一点点超越亲情的爱，尼桑就越痛苦。

反而另一个世界的自己才能给尼桑真正想要的平和温暖的兄弟情。

佐助咬破了嘴唇，血腥味在口腔中弥漫开来。

“尼桑……”

鼬始终没有抬起头，“不早了，明天我还要工作，睡吧。”

佐助站起来走到他身边坐下，一只手搭上他的肩膀，“对不起，尼桑，是我太任性了，没有体谅你的心情，对不起。请你……不要这样。”

没有回应，只能看到尼桑侧脸的阴影。

佐助鼓起勇气从背后紧紧抱住他，令他难堪的情欲再一次从心脏出发随着血液流遍了全身。

“我并没有失去一切，尼桑，是你救了我，我才有机会活下来，结识许多值得相交的朋友。而且现在还有你……我……我真的……很感激你。”

我真的很爱你。

“睡吧。”鼬拍拍弟弟围着自己的胳膊。

“我会和他好好相处的。”

“嗯，我知道你会的。”

“尼桑……”

“佐助，让我一个人待一会儿。”

鼬的语气冷静到佐助完全判断不出他内心真正的感受，他松开了拥抱着他的手。

“晚安，尼桑。”

“……”

“……”

“晚安。”

 

 

24

佐助躺在床上，心神却仍然在刚才留下了愤怒和歉疚、柔情和欲望的餐厅里，他能感知到尼桑跪坐在原地久久没有起身，而他也迟迟无法入睡。诸般杂念在脑中来来去去，伤人的话语如刀戟般锋利，而补救的言辞却那样无力，他比过去任何时候都更痛恨自己的软弱。

不知道是什么时候睡着的，醒来时窗外一片漆黑，伸手摸索床头的时钟，绿色的荧光显示是午夜零点十几分，这一觉居然又睡了大半天。寂静中听见腹中咕咕直叫，起床下楼觅食，打开冰箱，只见三个便当盒齐齐地摞在一起，侧面正对自己贴着三张签条，由上至下分别是“早餐”、“午餐”和“晚餐”，正是尼桑的笔迹。

心脏一阵收紧，眼眶又有些发热。

把三个便当盒一起捧出来放进微波炉，加热声嗡嗡的响，忽然内心一阵冲动驱使他的双脚又走上楼梯来到尼桑卧室门口。轻轻拉开移门，看见尼桑侧卧在月光照不到的暗夜里。

不知在门口站了多久，加热完成的那一声“叮”也没有听见。回过神来的时候，月光在房中的投影似乎偏移了一些，而尼桑微微翻了个身。

适应了黑暗的双眼渐能看清尼桑依然睡在长条枕之上双人被之下。佐助知道此刻他若是钻进去撒娇也好发脾气也罢，尼桑都会包容他犹如大海包容惊涛骇浪，但正因如此他更不能放纵自己那样去做。

开始后悔昨晚打断了尼桑的话，好想知道他接下去会如何说。

也许是“我希望你能接受他，和我一起帮助他”吧。

一直以为自己已经成长到能接过尼桑肩上的重担，再不济也能替他分担，但真的事到临头却仍像个幼稚的孩子给尼桑凭添烦恼。

而且，承诺了“好好相处”，真能做到吗？想起那个新来的自己，一股厌恶之情油然而生。那家伙有着和自己一模一样的容貌和截然相反的个性，没什么比这更让人恨不得除之而后快。

 

吃过饭，洗罢餐具，又昏昏地回到房间，写了两封密信让通灵兽分别送给水月和重吾。打开随身携带的记事本，翻到夹着尼桑照片的那一页，天生的敏感和身为忍者职业的警觉让他立即发现页数有变，前后一寻思，应该是尼桑替自己整理物品时发现了这个算不上是秘密的小收藏吧。

佐助用拇指和食指拈起照片。七岁的尼桑眉清目秀，眼神中却有和年龄不符的深邃和忧郁，和长大后的尼桑极为神似。他慢慢地将它移向自己，在离嘴唇还有数分处凑上去轻轻吻了一下。记得第一次这么做的时候，相片中的尼桑似乎在责备自己，如今大概相片内外的两人都习以为常，那个泛黄的小家伙看起来只是有些无奈。

躺回床上，他开始酝酿自远行后就不得不停止了一个多月的自慰。刚伸手抚摸了两下，忽然想起这张床被那家伙睡了又睡不知弄上过什么脏东西，顿觉整个人都不好了，立马从床上弹起来，正要把床单连枕头被子胡乱一团往隔壁扔，数本漫画从枕头底下露了出来。

前天狂性大发只顾着扔书没留意细节，这会儿好奇心起拿一本来看，封面是色彩稠艳搔首弄姿的大眼少女，翻了翻，内页尽是封面少女与硕大阳具的交媾场面，丰乳肥臀，汁水淋漓，恶心得他微勃的小弟弟登时软了。

要和在枕头底下藏着这种淫邪之物的中二猥琐少年好好相处，佐助觉得自己实在是做不到啊。

 

 

25

穿越以来，恰拉助第一次没跟尼桑一起去大蛇丸的实验室。

往常醒来后照例先赖个床，等尼桑敲三下门“笃笃，笃，笃笃”再爬起来洗漱吃早饭。今天可好，还没睡醒就被几声粗暴的敲门声吵醒，一看才凌晨五点，天刚蒙蒙亮，群鸟在森林里彼此唱和得正欢，不用说，定是那凶神恶煞版的自己来催命了。

不敢开门又不敢不开门，硬着头皮开门一看，那家伙抱着一大团布料遮住了半个脑袋站在门外，下一秒就劈头盖脸地扔过来，恶狠狠说了声“早”转身就走，把半梦半醒的他唬得一愣一愣。

吃早饭的时候餐厅里气氛诡异，恰拉助感到一片祥和中暗藏杀机，尼桑还是那么温柔和顺，佐助倒是收起了一身刺以常人的速度吃着茶泡饭。然而当他听尼桑说今天的早饭是佐助一手操办的时候，第一反应便是……

“咳、咳咳……有毒！”

鼬用责备的眼神看了他一眼。

真是的，自从原配弟弟回家以后，尼桑对自己这个后来者小三的态度明显变差了。恰拉助这样想着，抬了抬眉毛。

赶着去工作的鼬第一个吃完，“佐助，谢谢，味道很好”，他笑着说，轻轻揉了揉佐助后脑的头发。

恰拉助真没见过这样做哥哥的。首先，自己人说什么“谢谢”？其次，平常到乏善可陈的早饭说什么“味道很好”？最后，人高马大的十八岁弟弟揉什么头发！

而那中了糖衣炮弹的家伙居然屏不住笑了一下，哎呀，真是一对奇葩。

“尼桑，今天我就不去实验室了，我在家向佐助请教忍术。”恰拉助嘴里叼着筷子说。

鼬显然很爱听这话，脸上露出了阳光般灿烂的笑容，把两个弟弟都照耀得开出花儿来。

“好的，你们俩好好相处。”

说这话的时候鼬并不特意多看佐助一眼，这让佐助觉得满嘴谗言的恰拉助似乎没那么讨厌了。好吧，好好相处。他要遵守承诺，为尼桑分忧。

谁知尼桑刚走没多久，他就忍不住发了今天的第一飚。

“你让尼桑给你做饭还帮你洗碗？！”他怒吼道。

“怎么啦？他又没叫我帮忙。”

“你不会主动自觉么？！”

“好啦好啦……”

吃完饭把碗一推嘴一抹就去客厅按电视开关的恰拉助懒洋洋地把自己的碗筷洗了。

“这些东西哪儿来的？”

佐助指着客厅里的电视机和游戏机质问道。他走之前，客厅里只有数个坐垫一张矮桌，连把椅子都没有，这会儿沙发茶几电视柜组合音响一应俱全。

“尼桑买的呗。”游戏中的恰拉助心不在焉地答道。

“你让他买的？”佐助逼近他。

“是啊。”

“……”

“哎呀你不要挡住我好吗？”

佐助劈手夺下恰拉助手中的游戏手柄。

“你不是要向我‘请教忍术’吗？走！”

“你不就是想揍我吗？才不去呢。”

佐助用三勾玉瞪着他，传达着“你以为我在这就不能揍你？”的用意。

恰拉助不甘示弱地开启双勾玉，笑嘻嘻地看着他，意即“伸手不打笑脸人”。

佐助把双手骨节捏得格格响，眼睛越瞪越圆。

恰拉助把嘴角高高扬起，笑得越来越欢。

这个世界上竟然有比漩涡鸣人还要厚脸皮的家伙，而这家伙居然也叫做宇智波佐助！

佐助快要气疯了。

“我说，佐助。”恰拉助忽道，“尼桑和我说……”

“他是我哥！”佐助粗暴地打断他，“不许你叫他‘尼桑’。”

“好吧，宇智波鼬说……”

“不许直呼其名。”

“哇靠到底要怎样？好吧那位温柔美丽的长发大葛格对我说……”

三勾玉高速旋转变成了永恒万花筒。

“好啦好啦，你哥你哥，‘你哥’行不行？”为防再次被打断，恰拉助一口气连珠炮般说道，“你哥说你比我大一岁零八个月所以说起来你也是我哥啊我也叫你一声哥吧助子哥？”

“什……”

“阿佐哥、助子哥、二哥、小二哥、老二哥、这位英俊的小帅哥……”见佐助的脸色越来越难看，恰拉助忙止住胡说八道，“你喜欢哪个？”

“就叫我‘佐助’。”

“哦好，那我叫你‘佐助’，你也叫我‘佐助’，公平合理，童叟无欺……”

“少做梦了。”佐助上前一步揪住恰拉助的领口，“听着，小子，不管你在你那个世界是谁，这个世界的宇智波佐助只有我一个！”

“举双手赞成。”恰拉助说着举起双手，与其说是表示赞成不如说更像是投降。

“哼。”

没骨气的软蛋。佐助不屑地笑了笑，松开手便欲离去。

“佐助。”恰拉助叫住他，“我知道你讨厌我，呐，也可以理解啦。”忽然换了一本正经的语气，“但是，不管你怎么对我，我都不会讨厌你的，真的。”

“……”

“多谢你手下留情哦。”

“少来这套。”

佐助冷冷地说，恰拉助却听出他的语气放软了。

“嘿。”

果然像尼桑说的那样是个单纯的家伙呢。恰拉助对自己充满信心，攻略这块又臭又硬的大石头，指日可待。

 

 

26

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来，佐助他哥！”

鼬刚进门，恰拉助就鲜龙活跳地迎上来，看起来毫发无伤的样子，而且房子也好好的没塌，说明今天两个弟弟相处得还算太平，他悬了一天的心终于安放下来。

“佐助呢？”

恰拉助指指楼上，“在他房间里。”

“对了，佐助，今天香磷问我你为什么没去，她很牵挂你，你联络下她吧。”鼬边上楼边说。

“尼桑哦不佐助他哥，你什么时候变得这样婆婆妈妈？”恰拉助皱眉道，“反对我和香磷在一起的是你，要我和她好好交往的也是你，控制欲比我哥还强的说。”

鼬没留意恰拉助的抱怨，快步走到佐助卧室外，敲了敲开着的门。

“尼桑？请进。”坐在书桌旁的佐助收起手中的卷轴。

鼬走到弟弟身侧观察他的情绪，佐助无目的地看着自己的双手，逃避着鼬的注视，面对尼桑时的别扭劲又回到了他的身体里。

他感到尼桑温柔的手又轻轻抚上了他的头发。

“谢谢你，佐助。”

“……”

并不需要这样的道谢。

“尼桑。”

“嗯？”

仍然不看他，“你……给那小子买了那么多东西？”

你把我和你的家变成了你和他的家。

“啊，是啊。”鼬知道这又是一个处理不当就会引爆火药桶的棘手问题，斟酌了片刻，说：“如果佐助想要，我也会买给你的。”

“我不想要。”佐助立即回复道。

“那你有什么想要的吗？”鼬抚摸着弟弟的头发温和地问。

你。

被自己心里的答案吓了一跳，佐助下意识地用拳头堵住嘴。

“嗯？”鼬微微侧过头，对他微笑着。

“没、没什么想要的……”

“什么都可以，佐助。”

鼬的话语里包含着鼓励的意味让佐助怦然心动，他把头缓缓靠上尼桑的腹部并伸手攥住他腰侧的布料。

真的什么都可以吗？

正忐忑着，那只抚摸头发的手又温柔地揽住了他的后颈。

血液一下子涌上了佐助的耳根。

“我想要……”声音失控地颤抖着。

我想要你。全部的，所有的，肉体，心灵，生命，爱。一切。

这个欲求实在太贪婪太狂妄以至于佐助不知道该如何确切表达，以及如果尼桑提出疑问又该如何解释。他感到一股无形的力量扼住了自己的咽喉。

鼬耐心而好奇地等待着，自己这个弟弟和新来的那个弟弟截然不同，几乎不向自己提任何生活和物质方面的要求，苦难让他和自己一样过早独立又过于清心寡欲而不知享乐为何物。也许他想要的是更多更温暖的陪伴吧。

等来的是长久的沉默。

鼬发觉自己的衣服快被弟弟扯破了。

“佐助？”

“……不能说。”

“哎？”鼬有些意外，“为什么？”

“说了你也做不到。”佐助把脸埋在鼬的腰腹间咕哝着。

“哦？”从小崇拜自己的弟弟说出这样的话，鼬的失落之情溢于言表，“很难吗？”

“很难。”

“比让你为‘那小子’做饭还要难吗？”鼬笑着问。

佐助忍不住“嘁”的笑出来。转念一想严肃正经的尼桑居然在这当口拿这个和自己开玩笑，准是受那家伙的影响潜移默化了，又相当不爽。要不是家里还有尼桑，果断每餐只做一人份，饿死那厮以泄心头之恨。

他放开紧紧拽着的布料，搂住鼬的腰。

“比让尼桑背叛木叶还要难。”

含糊的发音让原本无奈的语气听起来有点像撒娇。

“……”

鼬略有所悟，莫非这个弟弟要自己杀了那个弟弟？或是什么其它杀人放火的事？虽然一直认为佐助是个善良的孩子，但毕竟每个人都有阴暗面，何况弟弟的遭际异于常人，内心藏着些许恶念也情有可原。

“是违背道义的事吗？”

这句追问彻底掐灭了佐助尚存一息的勇气和期待。

“……是。”

多么希望尼桑再开几个玩笑把真相逼问出来。

鼬却不再问，佐助也不再说，兄弟俩保持着这个姿势直到恰拉助摸上楼来再次被屋里缠绵悱恻的气氛震得倒退两步。

以他有限的人生阅历实在无法理解这个世界的尼桑和自己。这样亲昵的举动只有自己五岁以前，哦不，即使五岁以前也没有过，他记得很清楚，自己那个世界的鼬根本就是个会在弟弟熟睡时捏住他的鼻子把他活活憋醒的小恶魔。

佐助和鼬同时察觉到恰拉助的到来却没有立即分开。对佐助来说，这是他最好的宣布所有权的方式，而鼬则不会在弟弟主动松手之前做出一些让他更加厌恶恰拉助的举动。他发觉弟弟把自己搂得更紧了，不禁笑他的孩子气，轻轻捏了捏他的后颈。

作为反击，佐助也捏了捏尼桑背脊的肌肉，然后两个人都轻声笑起来，同时松开了手。

WHAT THE HELL……？！恰拉助以他丰富的恋爱经验判断出这对亲兄弟之间有一种任何人都无法插足的致命吸引，一个不愿承认但却有理有据的猜想瞬间浮现在他的脑海：难道在这个颠倒乾坤的世界里，自己不仅是个死基佬而且搞基的对象还是尼桑？这究竟是怎么回事？他决意用自己的写轮眼去看个清清楚楚明明白白真真切切。

 

 

27

恰拉助不动声色地观察了几天，发现这对兄弟除了偶尔在一起时会产生那种特别腻歪的粉红气场以外，大多数时候还不如自己和尼桑之间来得亲密。

每天鼬下班后，第一个欢叫着“欢迎回来”去迎接他的是自己而不是佐助。

每天吃晚饭的时候，和尼桑积极交流一天的工作生活所见所闻的是自己而不是佐助。

每天晚上的休闲时光，和尼桑一起看电视打游戏说闲话的是自己而不是佐助，佐助甚至完全不参与这样的家庭活动，只是独自一人在他的房间里不知道忙些什么。

即使是尼桑去邀请他加入也会被拒绝，更别说是自己，绝对会被那家伙的十万伏特杀人眼瞪出银河系。

白天若是和尼桑一起去实验室，电压还要翻倍。

若是和佐助一起待在家里呢，那家伙对自己永远视若无睹，无论自己如何低声下气地示好、虚张声势地挑衅，换来的顶多是他眼角不屑的余光。

恰拉助明白，佐助内心极不愿意看到自己和尼桑其乐融融地生活在同一屋檐下，只是无可奈何地接受了这个现实。只要自己还留在这个世界并和尼桑保持着家人般的关系，他就不会真正接纳自己成为这个家庭的一员。

而自己和尼桑之间不过是普通到不能再普通的兄弟情罢了，佐助实在没必要吃这干醋。就算吃醋，他大可来和自己争宠嘛——尼桑肯定更偏爱他，自己也完全没意见，毕竟他俩既是至亲又是挚爱——可他偏偏不争。

莫非是自己的存在妨碍了两兄弟搅基？

最简单的方法就是直接问个明白。

问佐助“你在和你哥搅基吗？”可能有以下两种后果：

一、佐助没有和尼桑搅基。他会认为自己玷污了他俩之间纯纯的兄弟爱，一怒之下，挺剑就刺，自己血溅五步，横尸就地。

二、佐助确实在和尼桑搅基。他见兄弟不伦之恋被自己揭露，不由得恼羞成怒，杀人灭口。

因此问佐助的死亡率高达100%。

若问尼桑“你在和你弟搅基吗？”则有以下四种可能：

一、尼桑没有和佐助搅基。他会温和地朝自己笑笑，既不承认，也不否认。

二、尼桑确实在和佐助搅基。他会温和地朝自己笑笑，既不承认，也不否认。

三、尼桑没有和佐助搅基。他认为自己玷污了他俩之间纯纯的兄弟爱，温和地朝自己笑笑，拔（菜）刀就刺，自己血溅五步，横尸就地。

四、尼桑确实在和佐助搅基。他见兄弟不伦之恋被自己揭露，温和地朝自己笑笑，杀人灭口。

因此问尼桑的死亡率高达50%。

综上，直接问个明白的死亡率高达66.6666667%。

这等得不偿失的傻事他宇智波佐助是绝对不会做的。

直接问显然不成，旁敲侧击也无迹可寻，恰拉助开始怀疑自己之前的判断。

不过有一件事情相当可疑。

香磷性感可爱千依百顺又对佐助一往情深，哪怕他对她并不十分动心，一个正常的直男也必把这样的妹子视作自己的所有物，决不会容忍她被其他男人追走。何况他是那么痛恨作为他的替身而存在的自己。

而他居然非常大度甚至毫不介意地接受了。

与他在尼桑这边的表现呈鲜明对比。

因此……这个世界的佐助其实是个因自幼失去双亲而对唯一的亲人鼬有着变态占有欲的超级兄控？

很有可能。

得出这一结论的恰拉助不由越发怜惜起佐助来。十八九岁正是男人一生中性欲最旺盛的时期，而佐助居然控尼桑控到鲜嫩可口的青春美少女倒贴上来都不要，真是病得不轻不对难能可贵，自己多吃他几个白眼又算得了什么？

而且这家伙内心极柔所以外壳格外坚硬，要攻略他，光凭一张嘴是没有用的，非得流点热泪洒点热血不可。

鉴于此，恰拉助一咬牙。上苦肉计！

 

 

28

只要不出任务，白天大部分时间佐助都在自家后院或附近的森林里度过。

几十万、几百万次的练习，让每一个高难度动作都成为身体的本能，以便在生死攸关之际能保住性命，保护身边重要的人。

恰拉助搞不懂他，明明实力已经强到打遍天下无敌手还这么刻苦用功作甚？虽然从兜等人口中得知这个时空似乎发生过几次毁灭全人类级别的战役，但现在幕后元凶已除，天下太平，每天新闻报道里最严重的也不过是火之国大名的三公主和平民男友私奔这种破事。战士纷纷解甲归田，武器也都销毁重铸成建材，各地皆大兴土木全力发展战后经济。就连大蛇丸这样的反派大BOSS也摇身一变成了德艺双馨的科学家，佐助却还一副厉兵秣马的备战状态，实在是OUT-OF-DATE。

这天吃过佐助做的午饭，在客厅沙发上舒舒服服地打了个盹儿，从储藏室里翻出一件老旧的护甲贴肉穿了，完成一整套热身运动，最关键的，做好即将被痛殴一顿的心理准备，恰拉助走上了二楼的露台。

佐助正在后院的梅花桩上来回腾跃，一时出拳踢腿，一时结印分身，汗珠从发梢飞散到空中，在阳光下闪闪发光。

啪啪啪啪啪……

“精彩精彩！”

听见恰拉助的鼓掌叫好，佐助停下动作，循声望去。

“嗨——！”

只见他趴在露台栏杆上朝自己挥手，又把双手小指塞进嘴里吹了声颇显轻浮的口哨。

佐助微一皱眉，这家伙整天只知道吃喝玩乐，怎么突然跑来参观我修炼？准是闲得蛋疼来找新乐子。当下不去理他，捡起地上的手里剑继续练习。

岂料那厮竟在高处夸大其词地做起解说来。

什么“佐助君这一招天女散花甚是精妙，将左右上下四面八方的敌人尽数笼罩在其中，各个击破，一个也跑不了，全部死翘翘！”

还有“好俊功夫！这辈子没见过配合得如此默契的影分身，今天可算是开了眼了，现场的各位观众真是没白来，这一趟，值！”

乃至“有些观众可能刚刚打开电视机，我再给大家介绍一下，这位就是来自木叶忍者村的宇智波佐助选手，身高一米七五，体重六十五公斤，不仅武艺高强，相貌也是十分的英俊潇洒，人称‘玉面小霸王’……”

佐助实在忍无可忍，反手甩出，一枚八角镖“呼”的朝恰拉助的面门直飞过去。

刚一出手就暗叫糟糕，这家伙本事不济，万一被自己一镖戳死了可怎么向尼桑交代？忙纵身跃起想将飞镖截下。那镖去势甚急，眼看赶不及了，恰拉助猛地把脖子一缩，那镖有惊无险地掠过他的头皮“噗”的一声钉在身后的土墙上，只削下他一撮翘毛。

这小子躲得倒快。佐助悄悄松了口气，落在恰拉助的身旁。

恰拉助也吓得脸色煞白，赶紧伸手去摸头顶，湿漉漉的以为是血，摊开一看全是汗。

“卧了个大槽差点吓尿！”他忍不住蹦出脏字，见佐助又冷冷地瞪过来，忿然不满道：“喂喂，你真想杀人灭口啊？”说着对他比了比拳头，摆出一副老子饶不了你的架势。

佐助抬起下巴用鼻孔看着他，“来比试一下？”

等的就是这句话。恰拉助正中下怀，口中却道：“别闹，我怎么可能是你的对手？”

“我不用写轮眼就是了。”佐助说着跃下露台，从墙边拿起两把竹刀，抛了一把上去，恰拉助伸手接住。

“那我也不用。”

没本事还逞意气。佐助心想。

“不必，你用好了。”

“就不用。公公平平打一场，输了也心服口服。”

恰拉助说着也跃下露台，轻轻落在地上，让佐助有些意外：这小子轻身功夫倒不错。

“请多指教！”

恰拉助点头行礼，二话不说，先行进攻。

佐助守住一招，旋即反击。

两把竹刀在两人周身处处相交，一触即分开，毫不拖泥带水，一时“噗噗啪啪”的撞击声不绝。

佐助暗暗惊奇，本以为这小子武艺烂得一塌糊涂，谁知真打起来还挺有两下子，举手投足法度森严，看得出下过不少苦功。而且打法和尼桑一样狡猾，身形极快，又爱使诈，十招里倒有九招是虚招。

但毕竟不是自己的对手。

又过数招，恰拉助渐渐露出了破绽，佐助视而不见，只是手上加劲，脚下加速，一柄竹刀使得虎虎生风，将两人的衣襟都带得飘动起来。

在他的迅猛攻势下，恰拉助左右支绌，守得越来越困难，更是无暇反击。突然“啪”的一声脆响，左肩被击中，虽有护甲防身仍痛得他竹刀差点脱手。

“我只用了三成力气。”佐助淡淡地说。

“哇靠好恶心的台词！”恰拉助手上打不过，嘴上更不饶人，“我还只是陪你玩玩呢！”

啪！

右胁又挨了重重一下。

啪！啪！

前腰后背接连中招。

这几下打得他骨头都快散架了，只得以竹刀支地，稍作喘息。

“哼。”

佐助冷笑一声，扔掉手中竹刀，双手一起，向恰拉助招了招手，示意我空手对白刃，再来。

恰拉助今天铁了心就是来挨打的，倒也淡定自若，既不生气，也不害怕，反而咧嘴一笑，问道：“怎么样？我还不差吧？”

“还差得远。”

“我要是赢了你，你就叫我一声佐助哥吧。”头可断，血可流，嘴皮子不可不耍。

“哈哈。”

佐助这一笑的意思再明显不过：就凭你？

趁他略微松懈的空隙，恰拉助变出四五个影分身，举刀又上，各使一套兵法，有的极快，有的极慢，有的直来直去，有的变化多端，倒让佐助一时应付了个手忙脚乱。

然而不过十来招，数个影分身都被打散了形，只剩下本体还在勉力支撑，东一躲西一藏的打着游击战。佐助不耐烦了，觑着一个破绽便夺过他的竹刀。

“认输吧。”

“还没完呢！”恰拉助拉开架势，边拳打脚踢边高声叫道，“佐助！你能夺走我的剑，但夺不走我追求剑道的心！”肚子里却哈哈大笑。

佐助没料到这个平时吊儿郎当的混子竟有副不屈不挠的硬脾气，明知打不过还死缠烂打个不休，倒也拿他没辙。既不能打他的头脸以免挂彩被尼桑责怪，又不能攻击躯干以免打伤他的内脏要了他的小命，只好用擒拿手法抓握他的四肢，推拉抬送，让他跌了一跤又一跤。

恰拉助也是真心要赢得佐助的认同，摔倒了又爬起，爬起了又摔倒，一会儿倒栽葱一会儿狗啃泥，就是不认输。虽没受什么大伤，全身各处小伤却也不少，一身九成新的名牌靓衣也被整得又肮脏又破烂，着实狼狈不堪。

“还不认输？”佐助居高临下地看着躺在地上直喘气的恰拉助。

“死也不认输。”灰头土脸的恰拉助笑嘻嘻地说。

被打成这样还笑得出来，佐助不知该鄙夷他的厚颜无耻还是佩服他的气量宽宏，面上却不显，将“千鸟”凝在掌中，冷冷道：“那你就去死吧。”

“来吧！请动手。”恰拉助一挺脖子，摆出一副慷慨赴义的样子。

“……”

佐助无奈地瞪了他一眼，一语不发地转身进屋，再次出来的时候手里多了一个医疗包，往地上那家伙的胸口一扔，正要走开，恰拉助叫住了他。

“佐助。”

“？”

“你很厉害，我很欣赏你，真的。”

“……”

“但是说实话，你不如我哥，我哥比你还厉害。”

“你那个时空的宇智波鼬？”

“对。他可是天下无敌的哟。”

恰拉助一脸得意，好像被打得爬不起来的人不是他似的。

佐助的嘴角动了动，露出一个意味不明的微笑，在这一瞬间，他竟然和恰拉助有了种心意相通的感觉。

“你怎么了？”

鼬一回家就发现恰拉助不太对劲，尽管他已经洗过澡换过衣服也治疗了伤口，还是没逃过尼桑敏锐的眼睛。

“啊，和佐助切磋体术，好玩，但是输了。”恰拉助笑着摊了摊手。

“他手下留情了吧？”鼬问道。

“我也手下留情了呢。”

说罢，两人相视而笑。

 

 

29

恰拉助知道自己的苦肉计已然成功，是在被打得浑身酸痛一夜没睡好的第二天中午，佐助第一次主动对自己说了句：

“喂，吃饭了。”

从此以后，“喂”就成了佐助对他的专用称呼。

鼬依然把两个弟弟都称为“佐助”，只在语音语调上有细微的差异：对恰拉助更像家长叫孩子，威严又慈和；对佐助则温柔内敛，蕴藏着更多复杂的情感。两个弟弟各自认领属于自己的那一声，也从来没有搞错过。

那晚佐助在灯下伏案发呆，本来应该打磨忍具的，活干着干着就脑补起尼桑来。最近不只夜里，白天也常常想着他，确切地说是有事没事都会想他。明明每天都见面，可心里就是莫名惦记着，沉甸甸地压得他既烦闷又充实。

鼬敲了几下门，没人回应，只得推门进去，轻轻叫了好几声“佐助”，他都没听见，直到自己的手指搭上了他的肩头，弟弟才像受惊的小动物般浑身一颤，手中苦无“铛”的一声掉在书桌上。

“佐助？”

脑海中的尼桑被现实中的尼桑吓得逃回了思念之屋，佐助的小心脏一阵乱跳。

“哎？”

“抱歉，打扰你工作了么？”

“嗯？嗯。不，没、没有。”

鼬看着弟弟微微发红的脸，柔声道：“听佐助说，这几天你都有陪他练习忍术。”

尼桑叫那家伙“佐助”，听在耳中就像赤脚踩到小石子，就算已经磨出了老茧还是硌得慌。又不能因为自己心里一点小小的不痛快就让另一个自己换掉大名。佐助只好忍耐。

他撇了撇嘴，“嗯，总算能体会到当年尼桑陪我修炼时的心情了。”

“哦？”鼬好奇地问，“怎样的心情？”

“烦死人。”

“哈哈……”鼬笑得眉眼弯弯，佐助不禁盯着他看得出神，又错过了尼桑后面的话，“我不觉得烦啊。和佐助一起修炼挺有意思的。”

“佐助？”

“佐助？”

鼬唤醒弟弟。

“……啊？”

“在想什么？”

你真美。

佐助浑然不觉自己双眼里的爱意都快满出来了。而在鼬看来这样的眼神是他最熟悉不过的崇拜和仰慕，对其中越界的情愫也是木知木觉。

“一起来楼下看电视吧？”想说的只是这句话。

“不了，我没兴趣。”和眼神全然不符的生硬拒绝。

佐助接受恰拉助作为一个独立的个体而存在，但对他和尼桑之间的关系始终心存芥蒂。他讨厌那些为了恰拉助而添置的家电家具，讨厌尼桑为了那家伙而改变的生活习惯，尤其有一次看到两人窝在沙发上看电视，恰拉助极其自然地依偎在鼬的身边，那场景简直令他嫉妒到发狂，并发誓永远都不加入其中。

“我们都觉得如果你也能来就太好了。”鼬恳切地说。

“我们？”佐助敏感地挑着字眼。

“佐助……”

“尼桑，你去吧，我还有……很多工作。”

“别太辛苦了，佐助，偶尔也要放松一下。”

从来都是工作狂的鼬居然会说这样的话。佐助非但不感动反而有些恼火：尼桑究竟被那家伙影响得有多深！

“我很好，不用担心。”眼神和语气一起变得冷淡。

鼬叹了口气，在弟弟的床沿坐下，双手交握，默默地凝视着他。料到尼桑又要开始一场兄弟间的倾心之谈，佐助把玩着手中的砂纸，心中惴惴不安。

“我知道你对我，对他，都有一些负面情绪。”鼬说。

“……”

“如果你愿意，我们可以三个人坐在一起开诚布公地谈谈。”

“……”

“你知道，佐助他有可能会突然离开这个世界，所以……为什么不珍惜三个人在一起的时光呢？”

“他也有可能永远回不去，不是么？”佐助反诘道。

“那你就更应该学着去适应三个人的生活。”鼬知道这些话佐助不爱听，所以语气极尽温柔，“我是兄长，也是一家之主，在我的立场当然希望我们能像一家人一样和睦共处，而不是各自为阵。”

“我只是不喜欢那些娱乐罢了。”

“那你喜欢怎样的娱乐？我们……我和佐助……我们俩都愿意陪你一起的。”

听尼桑这样小心地措辞，佐助忍不住笑了一下，赶紧抿住嘴。

“我比较喜欢一个人待着。”他说。

“好吧，如果你坚持。”鼬换了个话题，“最近你好像心事重重，是不是上次的任务不太顺利？”

“嗯。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不需要。”

“愿意告诉我吗？”

“……”

鼬看见弟弟用力搓着手指，知道他的内心正为了什么而挣扎。他耐心地等待着，半晌，佐助终于开口道：

“有一件事……令我十分困扰。”

“什么事？”鼬用极轻的声音问道，唯恐那个答案会被吓跑似的。

“其实……并不是对尼桑和那家伙有什么不满。是我自己的问题。”

又是一阵沉默。鼬看见弟弟的脸上相继出现了痛苦、自责、纠结、迷惘却始终伴随着温柔的表情。

“尼桑。”

“嗯？”

“我很怀念我们小时候在一起的时光。”

“……我也是。”

“我……不想长大。”

“……”

佐助自嘲地笑了笑，“很没出息吧，我？”

“不……”鼬诚恳而严肃地说，“每个人都会有这样的想法。因为成长意味着你有越来越强的能力和越来越重的责任，你必须自己做选择并承受选择的后果。而很多选择都是非常无奈的。”

佐助没想到自己的一句话又引来了尼桑的人生感悟，他很清楚其意所指为何，顿时心情变得更加沉重了。

只听鼬续道，“但这是必须接受的现实。毕竟人不可能回到过去，时光不会倒流，做错了的事也无法重新来过，只能从中吸取教训。”

“尼桑。”这一次佐助的语气有些埋怨，“我只是……只想说一些关于你和我之间……为什么你总是……总是扯这些有的没的。”

话一出口，就知道自己又说造次了。果然鼬的神情微变，住了口。

“对不起尼桑，我不是这个意思……”佐助忙道，“我只是觉得你有时候未免太理性了，有些……不近人情。”

擦，越抹越黑。

“嗯……”鼬沉吟道，“……你说得没错，我确实是这样。这是我的缺点。而你却有我没有的东西，佐助。”

“……”

“从小你就和我不一样，是一个非常感性的孩子。”鼬温柔地对弟弟笑着，“我们是一对非常互补的兄弟。”

互补……么？佐助想起了当年尼桑说过的一番话。

“所以……我们俩……在一起……才是……完整的，是么？”他谨慎而羞涩地问。

鼬却没有细察弟弟的话外之音，顺着自己的思路继续说道：“对了，其实你们俩也很互补呢，你和佐助，另一个时空的你。”说着双眼放出愉快的光芒，好像发现了新大陆一般。

谁要和那家伙互补啊？！

佐助的满腔柔情瞬间化为怨怼之气，真想立马冲下楼白苦无进去红苦无出来将那厮送回另一个时空。

“洗洗睡了！”他猛地从座位上站起来，气呼呼地大踏步走出房间。

“佐……佐助？”

鼬看了看桌上的时钟，才晚上九点不到。被弟弟的喜怒无常搞得摸不着头脑的他决定再去图书馆借两本书。

 

（TBC）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

30

佐助回木叶后第四天，重吾就赶回了村子，又过了一个星期，水月也一脸憔悴地回来了。鹰小队再次集结的地点选在水月的卧室，卧室里摆着一个装满水的大浴桶，佐助一进门就听到泡在浴桶里的水月对重吾抱怨“佐助这家伙，一碰到和他哥有关的事就失去理智的说！”

分别汇报了各自的任务完成情况后，佐助简略提了提恰拉助穿越一事并批评了香磷的玩忽职守。

“竟然有这种事？！”水月一丝不挂地从浴桶里站起来，兴奋地说：“太好玩了！我一定要会会他！佐助，今晚我们就去你家聚餐吧？”

“不行。”佐助双手交叉于胸前，摇头道：“他与这个世界的人接触越多，回不去的可能越大，所以你们都……”看了一眼香磷，“……尽量不要和他见面。”

正和恰拉助打得火热的香磷巴不得他回不去，说：“有什么关系嘛，佐助，那只是一种没有理论依据的猜想。何况他现在住在你家，又一直去大蛇丸那边，早晚都会和水月他们遇见的啊。”

“就是嘛！”水月坐回浴桶里，“我很好奇哎，另一个世界的佐助是怎样的，香磷？和佐助一模一样吗？”

“他啊……”香磷甜蜜地捧脸而笑，“……是能带来幸福的人呢。”

“我也想见他，佐助。”重吾说。

佐助不忍拂逆大家的意愿，想了想，说：“那这样吧，这周末你们到我家来玩，届时就可以见到他了。”

“好耶！”水月和香磷一齐欢呼。

香磷于是提议顺便为恰拉助办个穿越来到新时空的欢迎会，水月和重吾都表示赞成，三人当即你一言我一语兴高采烈地商量起来。

佐助倒希望那是欢送会，皱眉道：“这种事稍后你们私下聊，现在是鹰小队集合时间，请谈正事。”

“我一定会找到佐助的眼睛的！”香磷热血沸腾地握拳道。

“对了，佐助。”重吾说，“你有没有想过把这件事告诉新来的佐助，让他帮忙呢？香磷不是说大蛇丸很信任他吗？”

“……”佐助低头思考着。

“对了，佐助。”水月说，“鼬大哥在‘晓’待过好多年，也许知道一些我们不知道的秘密据点哦，你问问他看？”

佐助缓缓点头，“嗯……可以考虑。”

 

“‘晓’的秘密据点？”

“嗯，尼桑知道么？”

这天晚间，佐助便拿着地图来到尼桑的书房向他请教。

“是这次的任务？”鼬问道。

“是的。”佐助撒了谎。

“我记得至少有十三个吧……每个都要么？”

佐助点头道：“嗯，每个都要。”

鼬回忆片刻，提笔在砚台里蘸了墨，手不停顿地在地图上画了十来个小圆圈。每画一个，佐助的心里就多燃起一分希望。

画完了，搁下笔，鼬一一指点着详述各地的气候地形、机关密道，又说：“这几个点我只知道方位，没进去过，不知道里面的具体情况，你如果要去，小心为上。”

“好。多谢尼桑。”佐助恭敬地用双手接过尼桑递回的地图，躬身行礼。

鼬很高兴能帮上弟弟的忙，笑意盈盈地说：“我也能一起去就好了。佐助，不如让我也成为鹰小队的一员吧？”

“那尼桑就要听我的命令咯？”佐助也笑着说。

“乐意效劳。”

鼬半开玩笑半真诚地说，长而浓密的睫毛随着眨眼而微微颤动，润泽的双唇因微笑而弯成完美的弧形，这样近，这样柔和，仿佛可以对他为所欲为。

佐助心中的野兽嗷嗷的叫着，眼神也变得炽热，灼灼地盯着尼桑的嘴唇。强烈的想要亲吻上去的冲动在体内翻涌，要不是多年苦修磨练出了引以为傲的自制力，这位血气方刚的十八岁少年绝对把持不住。

他下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

完全没有意识到自己的性吸引力的鼬此刻沉浸在另一种心情中，自从上次的兄弟谈心不欢而散之后，好几天佐助都半夜才回家，他便想实践新的沟通技巧也找不到机会。这会儿弟弟又恢复了对他的亲近和信任，他很是享受。

享受之余还发现一个现象，即每次兄弟俩产生冲突之后，佐助都会比之前更加依恋自己，尽管不了解这份依恋的真正性质，他也能清楚感受到那股粘稠而甜腻的查克拉正从弟弟身上散发出来，在空气中流动着包围了他俩。

“对了，佐助，还没为你送我的礼物向你致谢。”鼬温柔地笑着说，“多谢，我很喜欢。”

“礼物？”佐助的大脑因疑惑而清醒了些。

“嗯，那本书……菜谱。”

“噢……”他有点不好意思地笑笑，心说我还要送你一份更大的，希望你别拒绝才好。

鼬凝视着弟弟的脸，“这几天你的气色好多了，刚回来的时候看起来像得了重病，我很担心。”

尼桑关怀的话语让佐助的心里一阵温暖，又为自己的非份之想而感到羞愧。暗道：我是得了重病没错，而且已经病入膏肓。

“我不在的时候……尼桑有准时吃饭吧？”他也以家常闲话回应道。

“嗯。多亏有佐助的菜谱，厨艺有了些许的进步。”

“能帮到尼桑真是太好了……”心说倒让那家伙占了便宜。

“这周末我来做饭，佐助来品评一下如何？”鼬笑着问道。

“对了，尼桑。这周我邀请了鹰小队来家里做客，我们一起下厨吧？”

“好啊。”鼬十分欣喜，“很期待与佐助的合作哦。”

“那……做些什么菜呢，尼桑？”佐助眨着大眼睛看着他。

鼬拿起纸笔，“先确定人数吧？”写下各人的名字，第一个是佐助，第二个是佐助（新），然后是鹰小队三人，最后是自己，“先为每个人做一份他最喜欢的菜，你看如何？”

“嗯……好。”

一定是因为尼桑握笔时优雅的手势，挥毫时的潇洒，询问时的谦和，还有斯兰之馨的气息，令佐助的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，慢慢地悄悄凑近他肤如凝脂的脸庞。

“佐助最喜欢的是……”鼬毫无觉察地自言自语着，“……番茄炒蛋还是……”

就是你啊。

鼻尖与脸颊的轻触使佐助停在这不到毫厘的距离，他用力嗅了嗅尼桑的味道，好像一只小狗，让鼬以为弟弟又在撒娇，笑着伸出空闲的左手抚摸着他的脑袋。

尼桑充满亲情的举动反而使他无从下嘴，只好退而求其次把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，十分配合地伪装成乖弟弟的样子，手却插在裤兜里按住胯下的蠢动之物。上下半身的精分让佐助觉得这也能忍住的自己已接近忍者之神，成为火影又有何难。

“……你选哪个？”鼬问道。

“随便吧。”略带嘶哑的呓语。

“那就番茄炒蛋吧，我练习的次数最多。”

“嗯……”

佐助大着胆子用嘴唇轻轻抿着尼桑肩部的衣物纤维。

“好，另一个佐助，他喜欢……”

真是说曹操曹操就到，只听一阵轻快的脚步声逼近书房，恰拉助“唰”的拉开门，笑道：“尼桑，来玩游戏吧！”

佐助像被捉奸在床似的跳起来，恼羞成怒地冲他大吼：

“滚出去！”

“佐助。”鼬忙喝止弟弟。

看多了三流言情剧的恰拉助立马反应过来自己定是撞破了这对兄弟的好事，当下邪魅一笑，识趣地拉上门走开。

鼬起身追出去叫道：“佐助，等等……”

“没事没事，不好意思，你们继续！”恰拉助说着连连摆手示意尼桑回房。

见他快步下楼而去，鼬无奈地叹了口气，拉上门，严厉地看着佐助，责备道：“你这样对他很失礼，佐助。”

自知理亏的佐助低头不语，偏他执拗的小弟弟却不肯低头，为了遮掩只好弓背抱膝踞坐在地上，一副无辜受委屈的可怜样儿，鼬见了不禁心疼，后悔刚才那句话说得太凶。

他蹲下抚了抚弟弟的头发，柔声道：“佐助，别这样，我说过，他代替不了你。”

佐助蠕动了两下嘴唇，终于轻声问道：“你心里呢？”

“我心里？”

“……在你心里，那家伙……和我一样重要，是么？”

鼬倒没想过这个问题，一时不知如何回答。他的沉默让佐助伤心地扁了扁嘴，心想那家伙刚来不过两个月你就对他这么好，我和你十八年爱恨纠缠伤痕累累，心碎了又补补了又碎竟然也不过如此。

正在感伤，忽觉尼桑从身后抱住了他，在他耳边轻声说：“没有人比你更重要，佐助。”

温暖的双臂和温柔的耳语让佐助心如鹿撞，口中却道：“你骗人。”

“没有骗你。”

“你怎么证明？”恃宠而骄，语气也无赖起来。

鼬沉默片刻，缓缓说道：“用我的生命。”

佐助闻言瞿然而惊，之前那句撒娇的问话其实已经不自觉包含了调情的意味，不想尼桑却给出这样伟重的答案——这并非甜言蜜语，甚至不是真情告白，而是他已用整个上辈子去实践的虔诚信仰——顿时欲念全消。

“我错了，尼桑。”他安静而乖巧地依偎在鼬的怀里，“我不会再用那样的态度对他了。我保证。”

“我知道你是个好孩子。”鼬低头用嘴唇碰了碰弟弟发间的旋。

好不容易消退的情欲再度燃遍全身，佐助把自己蜷缩起来，低声道：“我不好。也不是孩子。”

鼬哪里明白弟弟的言下之意，只道他又和自己拧上了，便将话题一转，说：“我们来继续安排周末的菜谱吧。”

“嗯。”

 

 

31

自从怀疑兄弟俩乱伦搞基以来，恰拉助还是第一次捉奸成双，不仅被当事人甲狠狠吼了一嗓子滚蛋，当事人乙还追出来企图解释，真是好大一盆狗血迎面浇来，可把他那颗八卦的心给激动坏了。

跑到楼下略歇了歇，见尼桑又回转进房关上门，晓得这事还没完，当下屏住气息用极轻极慢的步子一点点蹭上楼去，深知房中二位都比自己厉害得多，稍不留神就会被发现，因此半点也不敢大意。

蹑手蹑脚地走到楼上，又四肢着地匍匐前进至书房外，见门没关紧还留着一条缝，大喜，忙闭起一只眼睛用另一只凑上去窥探。

哇靠，刚才是弟弟抱哥哥，这会儿换了个体位变成哥哥抱弟弟，窃窃私语听不太清，但明眼人一看就知道说的是情话。果然说着说着尼桑在佐助头顶亲了一口，正期待着佐助回吻尼桑然后开始动手动脚宽衣解带翻云覆雨狂抽猛送大干三百回合，哪知尼桑说了句什么“菜谱”什么的私房话，兄弟俩就分开了。又偷窥了一会儿，两人始终假正经地并肩而坐边交谈边书写着什么，好好一场激情戏居然虎头蛇尾没了下文，恰拉助感到很不过瘾。

忽见佐助站起身朝门口走来，眼看来不及溜走，他灵机一动也站起来拉开门装作正要进书房的样子。两个人四目相对，恰拉助固然是满脸堆笑，难得的是佐助竟也对他笑了笑，倒把他吓了一跳：这不没来一发么，怎么刚才还火烧火燎的佐助就一副达到生命大和谐之后的云淡风轻状了？尼桑果然功力不凡。

不等兄弟俩开口质疑，恰拉助抢先说道：“好无聊啊一个人玩，佐助也来陪我一起玩嘛。”说着挤出一张百无聊赖的烦闷脸。

佐助不温不火地说：“不了，让尼桑陪你玩吧。”

恰拉助张大了嘴巴惊讶地看着他——Unbelievable！难道又穿越来一个新佐助？——此时不攻略更待何时？脑筋急速转动，已有了主意，说道：“尼桑一个人打不过我哎，不如你俩组队打我一个？多半也不是我的对手哦。”

“怎么可能？”佐助说着回头暼了尼桑一眼。只见鼬微笑道：“佐助很厉害，我确实打不过他。”

“怎么可能？”无法相信，再次反问道。

“不要小看我哟。”恰拉助得意地笑着说，“三次元我不是你的对手，二次元正好相反哦。”

“哼。”佐助笑笑，不吃他的激将法，正要走出门去，鼬在身后说道：“佐助，和我组队打他吧。”

“……”尼桑你当真？

“来试试吧，也许我们合作就能打赢他。”

“别开玩笑了。”佐助停下脚步，转身眯起眼睛斜睨着恰拉助，“我一个人就能赢你。”

恰拉助倒是毫不保留，把所知的秘技倾囊相授，最难的也不过五六键连按，比一些复杂的印容易记得多，加上佐助本来就是个聪明人，一点就透，上手就打。

佐助选了个黑长直双马尾的御姐，属性和自己一样，雷火双修，绝招是左手雷右手火双掌一合惊天动地；恰拉助个个角色都烂熟，随便选了个带宠物的小萝莉，绝招是关门放狗，每只忍犬都有正反八种咬法。一时屏幕上五光十色，音箱里娇嗔此起彼伏，恰拉助略放了点水，连续K.O.佐助三次，后者越发忘我投入，身体跟着角色一起乱动，有一下跳得太高差点撞穿天花板。

两个弟弟打成一片鼬自然是喜闻乐见，优哉游哉地坐在沙发上翻看当天的《木叶晚报》，叽里呱啦的电子噪音和弟弟们的呼喝叫骂声堪比最动听的协奏曲，他年轻的脸上露出慈祥的笑容。

连续三个晚上佐助只赢过一场，还是以极其微弱的优势拿下，恰拉助怕他输急了发飙，不敢太得瑟，仅表示此乃“术业有专攻”。佐助则认为只因自己练习的时间不如他多而已。恰拉助再次提议以一敌二，结果被佐鼬兄弟联手狂扁了一顿，这才发现尼桑原来真人不露相，之前放的全是烟雾弹。

然后佐助就对这款美少女忍者格斗游戏没了兴趣，比起虚幻的世界，他更喜欢真实。

 

 

32

休息天一早，佐助和鼬还没出门买菜，鹰小队三人就来到宇智波兄弟家门口按响了门铃。恰拉助几天前就从香磷那儿听说了欢迎会的事，这天特地早早起床，穿了身新衣服，喷了点古龙水，还用发蜡把头发抹得锃亮，万分热情地迎客进门，俨然这屋的主人。

香磷叫着“亲爱的”挽住他的胳膊。老实说，水月和重吾对他的第一印象不算太好，觉得他举止轻浮不如佐助稳重，又好女色不如佐助有英雄气概，不像忍者倒像个花花公子。不过几分钟后两人就推翻了之前的偏见，只恨与他相识太晚，立马拜了把子彼此称兄道弟起来。

佐鼬兄弟在厨房餐厅里从上午忙活到下午，恰拉助一人负责接客，陪吃陪喝陪聊，当然大多数时候四人都在电视屏幕前两两组队厮杀，偶尔拉佐助和鼬来玩一局，赢的总是恰拉助所在的组合。

欢迎会办得很成功，鹰小队三人都表示这是建队以来最美味最丰盛的一次聚餐；佐助与鼬见兄弟俩的默契配合与辛勤劳动得到了大家的肯定，也都十分高兴；恰拉助更是拆礼物拆得欢，弥补了因穿越而没能拆完生日礼物的遗憾。

香磷送他亲手织的绒线帽一顶，水月和重吾合送他一个会变身的通灵兽腰包，鼬送他一套新款限量版美少女忍者手办，佐助送他一把注入了雷火双系查克拉的短剑，并警告他使用不慎后果自负。

恰拉助觉得自己实在是太幸运了，从一个充满爱的世界穿越到了另一个充满爱的世界。

晚饭时恰拉助和香磷各种秀恩爱，你喂我一勺我喂你一筷，佐助见了不禁想起刚才和尼桑在厨房里做了类似的事，虽说和这对小情人不同他们哥俩只是为了追求优质的料理才互相品尝，那甜蜜的滋味也让他回味了好久。

晚饭后四人又换了个游戏玩。鼬与弟弟一起收拾完残宴，见他并不加入同龄人的集体活动而是独自回房，觉得他在人际交往方面不太健康，便跟着上楼打算劝他一劝。

佐助正在安排新的行程，地图笔记卷轴摊了一桌，听见尼桑敲门，并不把它们收起来——这些已经不再是秘密。

鼬却不走近，站在门口问道：“不和你的朋友们一起玩么？”

“只有四个手柄，尼桑。”佐助指出这一客观因素。

“你们可以轮流玩，你也可以在旁边为大家加油。”鼬建议道。

“好吧，其实我有工作要做。”佐助说着指指面前被尼桑标记过的地图，“明天就出发，所以必须抓紧时间。”

“明天？”鼬上前几步，看一眼地图，又瞄了瞄笔记，上面详细记录着那天他所提供的情报。

“嗯哼。”佐助不自觉地使用了恰拉助的语气。

鼬搬了把折叠椅在弟弟的身边打开，坐下犹豫了片刻，说：“佐助，有件事我要向你道歉。”

“什么事？”佐助鉴貌辨色，预感这后面的话他一定不想听。

“我获取了一些情报，关于这次任务……”

佐助立即明白了，尼桑准是变成了某些人的样子去村里向另一些人打听了他所谓的新任务然后发现它们并不存在。他对尼桑对自己的不信任感到非常不爽于是挂在了脸上。

“……对不起，佐助。”鼬的道歉在佐助听来毫无诚意，“你已经是个独立的成年人，你的工作是你的事，我无权也不应该干涉。但我认为你没必要欺骗我。”

“……”尼桑你个大骗子也好意思教育别人。

“既然这不是木叶的任务，所以是你个人的计划么？”鼬开始盘问。

“是的。”

“你要去‘晓’的据点找一些东西？”

“嗯。”

“和我有关么？”

尼桑的敏锐让佐助既钦佩又头大，他淡淡地说：“没有。”

“嗯……”

鼬用某种佐助十分熟悉的眼神凝视着他——那种他这类忍者特有的出于对人性阴暗面的了解而试图洞悉他人内心隐秘的眼神。好在佐助也是久经考验的老江湖了，他用平静的眼神随意地看着鼬，除了藏不住的爱慕并未流露出任何信息。

兄弟俩默默对视了好一会儿，视线从彼此较量的黑灰色慢慢变成了谜一般的粉红色。

“明天就出发么？”鼬再次确认道。

“嗯，是啊。”

“这一次要去多久呢？”

“估计一周之内就能回来吧。”

“如果我提出想和你们一起行动……”不等鼬说完，佐助就斩钉截铁地拒绝：“不行，尼桑。”

鼬动之以情晓之以理：“我希望能帮到你，佐助，我们的配合很默契，而且我是你哥。”

“你已经帮了我大忙，尼桑。”佐助拍拍手边的地图和笔记，“我们会配合得很默契，那是当然的，因为你是我哥嘛。”

“那么……”听出了弟弟话语中的调侃之意，鼬仍然坚持，“你不如……”

“没门儿。”

佐助说着伸出食指和中指戳了下尼桑的额头。

君子报仇，十年未晚。

翻身农奴把歌唱。

看着乐不可支的弟弟，鼬无奈而宽容地微笑着摇头，他了解他的倔脾气，知道自己很难说服他改变主意，便不再尝试，正准备起身离席，却被一个突如其来的拥抱固定在了坐椅上。

佐助没想要这样做的，是他的身体自己扑了上去，还没来得及好好温存一番，就由于冲势过猛连人带椅摇摇欲坠了两下然后失去平衡以极其欢脱的姿势抱在一起翻倒在地。

打着拉兄弟俩去玩游戏的幌子上楼找人却躲在门外偷看的恰拉助终于忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“哇，原来你们俩在这玩得这么开心！”他故作天真地叫道，“我打了一天游戏眼都花了，佐助来帮忙接替下吧，拜托啦。”

佐助红着脸从尼桑身上爬起来，虽然怀疑恰拉助的出现未免太过巧合但自己心里有鬼也不好质问他，只说：“不了，我有事要做。”

鼬还以为弟弟淘气和自己闹着玩，也没多想，扶起椅子放回原地，刚要说些什么就被另一个弟弟拽着袖子半情愿半被迫地去做了打手。

佐助则继续鼓捣他的新任务直到水月大呼小叫地冲上楼拖起他就往客厅跑。

“天呐！快来看啊佐助！你哥简直不！是！人！”

“喂……”

手中的笔还来不及放下，墨汁淋漓洒了一路。

只见客厅中的三人团团围住了鼬，个个双目圆瞪双拳紧握一副紧张得不行的表情。屏幕的左边已显示GAME OVER，右边的彩色几何形以光速下坠，尼桑正全神贯注地调遣它们填补到最合适的空缺处，榫合，消除，榫合，消除……快得用肉眼根本看不清，为此他竟然——开着写轮眼。

忽然水月、香磷、重吾和恰拉助一齐欢呼起来，尼桑也笑着吁出一口气，屏幕上图案变换，音箱里乐声响起，大概是又过了一关。

虽然很无语，佐助也跟着笑了，不知为何，又有点想哭。

这一瞬间他从心底接纳了恰拉助，甚至感谢他的到来，让尼桑可以像一个普通幸福家庭的大哥那样被一群比自己小五六岁的弟弟妹妹围绕着，在他们崇拜的目光中尽情炫技，享受着他从来不曾拥有过的孩童般单纯的快乐。

 

 

33

鼬曾经对恰拉助说：“佐助和你不同，他很内向。外向的人可以通过人际交往来获取精神能量，但内向的人则相反，人际交往会消耗他的精神能量。所以他不容易在短时间内与多人建立关系，而需要较长时间才能和少数人建立关系，但这个关系一旦建立就会很牢固。”

恰拉助认为尼桑说得对，当初那个恨不得他立刻消失的佐助现在竟然会瞒着尼桑带他去村中心逛街吃大餐。如果穿越到三个月前把这件事告诉当时的自己，他一定不会相信。

世事难料，祸福相倚，一次让佐助差点送命的遭遇，却让他和恰拉助成了真正的自己人。

那时鹰小队三人正在鼬告知的秘密据点勘察，强行闯入地下密室时引爆了可能是迪达拉留下的连环机关，几秒钟内整个据点就被炸得渣都不剩，只在地表留下一个巨大的深坑。千钧一发之际佐助开须佐把水月和重吾护在双拳中使他们幸免于难，自己却被爆炸引起的冲击波震飞，全身多处遭到不同程度的烧伤、体表擦伤、骨折和内脏损伤，当时就不省人事昏死过去。

得到消息的鼬和香磷立即从实验室赶回家，水月、重吾与恰拉助已把佐助安顿在床上并做了简单的包扎处理。幸而香磷是一流的医疗忍者，大蛇丸那边的技术和药物又都非常先进，因此佐助的伤势并无性命之忧，预计两三个月即可痊愈。实际由于他青春年少身强体壮恢复力强一个多月就大好了。疗伤期间尼桑虽然百般关心但大多数时候都要工作，鹰小队三人也常来探望但毕竟不便久留，平时在家早晚陪伴他的只有那个好吃懒做的恰拉助。

佐助这才发现这家伙原来挺会照顾人的。喂水喂饭，伺候拉撒，不会削水果就叫尼桑买了个榨汁机回来榨果汁给他喝，读书读报，编故事讲笑话唱歌，最难得的是做这些事时他都笑嘻嘻的乐在其中，好像并不觉得这是责任或义务倒像是玩儿似的。反而自己有时候嫌他在眼前晃来晃去的烦人，又怀疑他无事献殷勤非奸即盗。

鼬每天回家第一件事就是换衣服洗手然后为弟弟拆绷带换药，唯有这件事他不放心让恰拉助做。尼桑的动作干练而细致，眼神里满是怜惜，但很少说出口。前半个月周身内外疼痛难当，佐助一声不吭，鼬从来不问诸如“疼不疼”之类的废话，恰拉助也不问，果然是一家人。

伤快好的时候浑身发痒又是另一番受罪，那时佐助的意识已经完全清醒了，他怪自己不够谨慎不仅误事还让尼桑为他担心，鼬也怪自己没能保护好弟弟害他又受重伤，兄弟俩眼神交汇三分温馨却有七分自责，让佐助既眷恋又难过，反倒和恰拉助在一起时不费脑子不用心轻松没负担。不过那家伙偶尔也会说一些肉麻兮兮的话，比如：

“前阵子看你那么难受，我也觉得痛得要死，也许因为你就是我？那时候我想，要是我能做些什么减轻你的痛苦就好了。”

说不感动是假的。但佐助更意外的是他居然心安理得地接受了恰拉助这样直白的表达。也许他说得没错，因为我们本来就是同一个人。

“那你帮我一个忙吧。”

佐助终于下定决心说出了这句话。

 

“什么忙？”恰拉助问道。

佐助想了想，说：“这件事的前因后果很复杂，我不打算解释，你也不要问，听我说就好。”

“好的，伤病员。”

“简而言之，我现在的眼睛不是我的，我的眼睛在大蛇丸那里，你配合香磷一起找到它，然后交给我。”

“等等……这信息量也太大了，你让我消化一下。”恰拉助细细端详佐助漆黑的双瞳，怎么看都是原装正版，“所以你是要我帮你去偷……智取大蛇丸先生的……偷了你的……眼睛？”

“没错。”

“因为我真心崇拜大蛇丸先生，所以他信任我，而我又不是这个世界的人，所以他对我不太戒备——所以我能潜入他的秘密基地？”

“你真聪明。”

“过奖嘿。因为我这么聪明，所以能办成这件事的只有我？——所以你拜托我？”

“还因为你就是我，你能感受到它们的查克拉并确认那就是我的眼睛。”

“GET IT。”

“回头你和香磷好好计划一下，不要冒然行动以免打草惊蛇。”

“我懂的啦。”恰拉助笑道，“那我帮你这个忙，你给我什么好处？”

“你想要什么好处？”

“嗯……暂时想不到，等我想到了再和你说，你先欠我一个人情吧。”

“行。”

 

 

34

这天吃罢晚饭，佐助靠在枕头上翻看恰拉助不知从哪儿弄来给他解闷的民间故事集，读到一个三兄弟为了理想各奔前程的故事，正掩卷沉思，尼桑敲门进来，说：“对不起，佐助，今天回来晚了。”

鼬走近弟弟的单人床。佐助放下书对他温柔地笑了笑，叫了声“尼桑”。

晚归是由于实验室有台机器出故障，差点把一屋子的生物非生物都腐蚀掉，众人忙乱了半天才搞定。因不想弟弟担心，鼬从来不说自己在工作上遇到的麻烦事，今天自然也不提。他打开顶灯，从医疗箱里取出绷带。

“我基本痊愈了，尼桑。”佐助说着抬了抬右腿，“不需要再换药了吧。”

“需不需要等我看了再说。”

鼬掀开被子解开绷带检视弟弟的恢复情况：再植的皮肤和原有的融合得很好，断骨已愈合了七八成，最深的伤口在右腿外侧留下一条狰狞的疤。

“你今天修炼过了？”发现弟弟身上比昨天多了几个小伤口，鼬问道。

“嗯。”

“不要心急，佐助，欲速则不达。”

“知道啦。”

佐助用懒洋洋的鼻音说。

鼬将去腐生肌的药膏均匀地抹在他周身各处大小伤口上，清凉的触感让佐助心里一阵舒爽。他用一种欣赏的目光注视着尼桑的手，笔直修长的手指，齐整干净的指甲，大小适中的骨节微微发红，看上去十分有力，此刻却轻柔地在他的皮肤上抚摸着。

也许在病床上躺了太久让他的身体变得敏感，又或者纯粹是生理机能恢复健康的缘故，佐助发现自己毫无预兆地勃起了，在这样不合适的时机，在专心致志为自己敷药的尼桑面前。而他唯一的蔽体之物是一条番茄花纹的贴身短衬裤。

他用意念命令它卧倒，但他的小弟弟一如既往的叛逆，只好盼望它不要太过火，但今天它的表现欲显然很强，高高地把衬裤顶起一个小帐篷。

他偷偷瞄了眼尼桑，见他神色如常，似乎并未留意自己身体的变化。又瞄了两眼，也不知是不是自己多心，分明看到尼桑的眼角和嘴角藏着一丝不易察觉的笑意。

佐助只觉耳根到脸颊阵阵发烧，赶紧闭上眼睛假寐，自欺欺人：我不看尼桑，尼桑也别看我；那位小弟弟是谁？我可不认识它。

他尴尬地享受着尼桑的护理服务，视觉被切断让他的触觉和听觉变得异常敏锐。好不容易全部包扎完毕，他感到尼桑温柔的双手离开了他的体表，站起身，替他盖好被子，把工具收纳进医疗箱摆回他的床头，用勾起的食指和中指捏了捏他的鼻尖，发出一声轻笑，几步走出去关灯并带上门。

在突然暗下来的房间里，佐助依然闭着双眼，过了一会儿才缓缓睁开，他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，那声轻笑仿佛还在耳边，脸上又烫起来。先前的羞涩是由于被尼桑目击了自己朝气蓬勃的窘态，而此刻却是因为尼桑的反应让他觉得自己的羞涩似乎有些自作多情。

他当然不记得了。如果他能记得十八年前留着齐耳短发的正太尼桑为还是婴儿的他换尿布的时候就曾多次被他翘起的小东西尿一身，就会明白尼桑刚才的淡定和揶揄皆在情理之中而他完全不必为此感到失望。

 

 

35

在鼬和恰拉助的悉心照料下，佐助恢复得很快。养伤的最后阶段特别令人焦躁，攒了一身的力气无处可使，想动又不敢乱动，憋得他发慌，便没遵照尼桑的叮嘱，每天在后院偷偷地修炼。因手足皆已活动自如，不需要恰拉助在家照顾，遂天天打发他去大蛇丸实验室把交待的任务办妥。

恰拉助去一天，歇两天，有时咬着笔杆涂涂写写口中念念有词好像计划着什么，但大多数时候还是和以前一样无所事事整天吃喝玩乐。佐助对此非常不满，时时撵着他追问有没有进展，恰拉助总是轻描淡写地回他一句“你急什么，欲速则不达”，再加一句“尼桑说的”，教他发作不得。

这天鼬又过了饭点还没回家，恰拉助倒是先一个人愁眉苦脸地回来了。佐助一看暗叫不妙，忙问：“尼桑呢？怎么没和你一起回来？”

恰拉助摇头叹息道：“对不起，佐助，我闯下大祸了……”

“怎么了？快说！”佐助急得抓住恰拉助的肩膀摇晃，把唾沫都喷在他的脸上。

恰拉助用袖子擦了擦脸，道：“你不是要我帮你找眼睛吗？这阵子我看哪儿写着‘禁止通行’就往哪儿走，哪儿挂着‘闲人莫入’就往哪儿钻，结果……唉！”

“被……大蛇丸发现了？”

“是啊，他很生气，问我是谁指使的，我心想决不能供出你来，就一口咬定没人指使，是我自己无聊才到处乱逛。”

“他怀疑尼桑？”

“这倒没有，尼桑虽然和他私交不太好，但在工作上一向公事公办，勤勤恳恳，兢兢业业，就算你鸡蛋里挑骨头也挑不出他的毛病。”

“那尼桑去哪儿了？”

“在加班呗。”

“到底什么情况？”佐助一头雾水。

“你别急行么？又喷我一脸。”恰拉助拍开他的手，“你不是要我帮你找眼睛吗？我找来找去找不到，眉头一皱，计上心来，把实验室的总电闸拉了，这下可好，大家手头没完成的工作全泡汤了，只好重新来过……”

“尼桑加班是因为这个？”

“也不是，尼桑加班是因为今天大蛇丸先生没在，兜先生又忙，一大堆活儿没人做，你知道尼桑最爱揽事的，他说‘那我来吧’，就忙个没完把什么都忘了。”

“那你为什么不帮他自己一个人回来？”佐助责备道。

“因为一，我肚子饿死啦，二，我急着回家把这个不幸的消息告诉你……”

“到底发生了什么事？！”佐助被他绕得头昏脑胀，气急败坏地吼道。

恰拉助板起面孔，学着鼬不紧不慢的语气说：“佐助，你的性子太急，要改。这么严重的事当然要坐下来慢慢说……”见佐助脸上一阵青一阵红立马就要发飙，忙道：“好吧，其实是关于你的眼睛，我认为要找到它是非常困难的。”说着从裤兜里摸出一支透明玻璃管，换上他招牌的嬉皮笑脸，“所以你要怎么谢我？”

佐助又惊又喜，加上之前积攒的怒气，表情十分扭曲，既想一拳把恰拉助打飞又想将他紧紧拥抱，最后取折中之法用双手猛捏他的脸颊，笑骂：“你这混蛋！”

 

漂浮在液体中的眼球和两人的查克拉相互呼应共鸣着，一种奇异的感觉涌上佐助的心头，也许这世上有不止一个平行时空，也许有无数个平行时空，每个时空中都有一个自己，他们共享同一个灵魂，每个自己都是独一无二的，却并不孤独。

不。他又想。即使只有一个时空，他也是不孤独的，尼桑把生命寄托在眼睛上给了他，而他马上就要把自己的眼睛换给尼桑，兄弟俩血肉交融，相依相伴，永远活在彼此的灵魂中。

恰拉助见佐助胸口起伏，虽不知他想些什么，也能看得出他心神激荡不能自已，得意洋洋地邀功道：“怎么样？我厉害吧？”

“嗯，很厉害。你怎么得到它的？”佐助从神思中走出来，问道。

“我好饿，咱们边吃饭边说吧。”

“好。”

佐助的心情非常之好，破天荒头一回帮恰拉助盛了饭。

“嘿嘿，刚才我那一通胡扯，在你这边的信誉值已经是负数了吧？”恰拉助边吃边道，“不过现在我以宇智波佐助之名担保，以下我要说的都是真话，就算你说‘呸，怎么可能’，那也是十足真金如假包换的大实话。”

“少罗嗦，快说。”

“刚才我说大蛇丸先生今天不在，这是真的，他去见火影大人了，这是我没来之前就定好的日程安排。我又说兜先生忙得很，也是真的，因为我知道今天大蛇丸先生不在，所以特地选今天麻烦兜先生帮我改造游戏机。”

“改造游戏机？”

“嗯，我要他帮我把游戏机改造成可以同时接六个手柄的，这样大家就可以一起玩啦。他研究了半天，改造又用了半天，这会儿应该还在测试吧。”

“尼桑呢？在干嘛？”

“尼桑就是平常的加班吧，我也不清楚，反正我按照你的吩咐，这事一点儿也没向他透露，他完全蒙在鼓里。”

“很好。”

“刚才我说这阵子我在实验室里到处乱逛，这也不假，其实我刚来没几天就在那乱逛了，和那些守卫熟得很，完全不防我，被我东摸西看，找到了你的眼睛。”

“你什么时候发现的？”

“好几天前就发现了，只是没得手，先不告诉你。”

“也没告诉香磷。”

“告诉了，叫她也别说，好回头给你个惊喜呗。”

“多谢，我很惊喜。”想到刚才被恰拉助忽悠得找不着北，佐助说了句反话。

“不客气。我和香磷一计议，想出了个绝妙的点子，今天我变成兜先生去密室拿眼睛，又变出两个影分身，一个和真正的兜先生在一起聊天同时掌握他的动向，另一个和香磷躲在另一间密室里做爱，如果有人怀疑我可以用来挡一挡。这叫做狡兔三窟，万无一失。”

“……”

“顺便说，你的眼睛藏得虽隐秘，但那屋里乱七八糟的东西太多了，光写轮眼就有三四排，少了这一样根本发现不了。要是运气好这两天不被发现，时间久了变数一多，更加说不清，那时就更安全了。”

“不错。”佐助淡淡地说。心想我吃苦受累负伤玩命尚且踏破铁鞋无觅处，你小子边扯淡边乱搞反倒得来全不费工夫，真是没天理。

见他脸色不愉，恰拉助猜到了几分，笑道：“我也是无心插柳，交了狗屎运，能帮到你就好啦。”又道：“呐，之前咱们说好的，你欠我一份人情哦。”

“等等。”佐助手握玻璃管扬了扬，“这里只有一只眼睛，还有一只呢？别耍花招，快拿出来。”

恰拉助不好意思地讪笑两声，抓耳挠腮道：“对不起，佐助，我只找到一只……”

“……”

佐助半晌说不出话来，抚额道：“前段时间我有一百次机会可以杀了你，但都没下手，所以现在你还欠我九十九份人情，你慢慢还，我等着。”

 

 

36

这一日天气晴朗，万里无云。扛不住恰拉助的软磨硬泡，尤其是用撒娇的语气叫自己“尼桑”，佐助答应带他出去玩。

“你的变身术能维持多久？”他仔细检视着变成水月的恰拉助，看是否有破绽。

“大概……两三个小时？”

“……还是我来吧。”佐助无奈地望天，“你换身衣服就行。”

“我才不想穿你那身衣服。”恰拉助十分嫌弃地说，“一个字——丑。”

“你最好先收起那副令人作呕的表情。”佐助反唇相讥，“完全不像我。”

“哇靠，你太毒舌了。”恰拉助不满道，“别忘了我也是你啊，你对自己说话就不能温柔点？”

“大哥别说二哥。”佐助斜睨着他，“而且我对自己从来不温柔。”

“说得也是。”

最后两人互相妥协，恰拉助穿着宇智波的超宽立领便服一脸冷傲地和变成水月的佐助双双出门。

“你要是变成香磷就好了，达令。”

“……”

佐助飞起一脚，在对他乱抛媚眼的恰拉助的屁股上留下一个鞋印。

 

“尼桑，我要这周的《NINJA JUMP》。”恰拉助一扯佐助的背带，小声说，“啊，我还要炸鸡腿和可乐。”

“别乱喊，现在我是水月。”佐助习惯性地伸手到后腰掏钱包，摸了个空，才想起自己没穿围裙。

“是，达令。”恰拉助调皮地眨了眨右眼。

“……”

佐助把杂志、鸡腿和可乐递给他，威胁道：“你再不老实，我就打晕你拖回去。”

“嘻嘻。”

“我不这样笑！”

“水月也不这样凶巴巴的哟。”

两人在村中心的大街小巷闲逛，恰拉助看到久违而熟悉的店铺就往里钻，一路买了不少东西，大包小包的提溜着。

逛到影院门口，他提议道：“我们进去看场电影吧？”

佐助不爱看电影，但想影院里黑咕隆咚的正好避开熟人，可以少惹麻烦，便说“好”。

“我看看……”恰拉助望着排片表，“今日上映……囚禁的爱，忍者恋爱物语，爱情大作战，最后一次说爱你……你想看哪个？”

“无所谓。你决定吧。”

“那看‘最后一次说爱你’吧。”恰拉助说着摊开手掌，“给我钱，我来买票，你去买爆米花，要大桶的。”

听这小子大剌剌地对自己发号施令，佐助很想揍他，但想此刻他是自己而自己是水月，理所当然应该如此，也没话说。

电影开场没多久他就睡着了，熬过漫长的两个多小时，佐助打着哈欠走出放映厅，从暗处一下子进入亮处，他条件反射地眯起双眼。

“佐助？”

“卡、卡卡西老师……？”

见到熟人，恰拉助很是惊喜，随即想起自己正在扮演佐助，硬生生把脸上的热情拗成冷淡。

卡卡西暗想：佐助这小鬼一向没礼貌，对我从来都是直呼其名，怎么这会儿叫起“老师”来了？心中起疑，警觉地盯着他，“真没想到，你也会来看这种片子。”

佐助见恰拉助已然露馅，而卡卡西绝不是省油的灯，再多待片刻恐怕立马穿帮，忙学着水月的腔调打招呼道：“哟，写轮眼卡卡西。”说着向恰拉助递了一个眼色，示意他赶紧闪人。

卡卡西认得他是雾影村的鬼灯水月，佐助的部下兼基友。鹰小队进驻木叶以后，他曾奉命监视他们几个，两年来见他们深居简出安分守己，没做过破坏木叶稳定和谐的歹事，虽然愿意相信佐助已经改邪归正，但这个逆徒当年弑师灭友出手之狠辣心肠之冷硬给他留下的印象过于深刻，所以始终不敢掉以轻心。

尤其大半年前佐助忽然搬离了原先的寓所，不久又向五代目提出更改合作协议，此后长期行踪诡秘，经常人影全无，十分可疑。倒是好几次见到水月在菜市场与小贩讨价还价，浑身散发着与世无争的淳朴气息。

而今天两人的气质却又都大变，好像互换了人格似的，更奇怪的是居然结伴来看狗血乡村浪漫爽雷爱情片，完全不符合他对他俩的一贯认知。

“等等。”卡卡西拦住打算开溜的两人，“你们是谁？”

恰拉助扮演的反正是另一个自己，毫不心虚，只是不清楚怎么回答最妥当，当下冷着一张脸不作声。

佐助心道：别多嘴，快走。恰拉助却停下了脚步，他知道老师的厉害，不宜硬闯。卡卡西用自己的那只眼睛凝视着他，质问道：“你不是宇智波佐助。为什么冒充他？”

恰拉助眼珠子一转，已有了对策，正要开口，佐助一把扯住他的后领将他提起，一晃眼已在影院门外，飞身上了屋顶，一纵一跃便跨过两个街区。恰拉助只觉耳边风声呼呼，叫道：“笨蛋！快放我下来！”

佐助不理他，一口气奔出十几里，钻进一间废弃的工厂仓库，这才把他掷在地上。恰拉助打了个滚爬起来，指着佐助身后道：“逃什么逃？肯定会被追上好吗！”

佐助连忙转身，卡卡西果然带着帕克紧随而来，左手捏住遮住半边脸的护额，正打算掀开，恰拉助情急智生，“嘭”的一声变成了水月，咧嘴皱眉道：“矮油不玩啦，佐助，就和你说肯定会被发现吧！”

佐助登时会意，解除变身术恢复了原貌，淡淡地说：“是你学得太不像了，水月。”

卡卡西的手指离开了护额，眼神从疑惑慢慢转变成恍然大悟。没想到他俩竟然是这种关系，约会逛街看电影不说还玩互换角色的小情趣，不禁让他这个年近四十的单身汉有一丝羡慕。

恰拉助猜到他的心思，将计就计挽住佐助的胳膊，笑道：“不要告诉别人哦，拜托啦。”

“了解。”卡卡西说着看向佐助，“我不想管你们年轻人的事，但小樱她始终忘不了你，你最好告诉她真相，让她彻底死心。”

佐助一时搞不清楚状况，含糊其辞地“嗯”了一声。

目送卡卡西去得远了，恰拉助欢眉花眼笑地说：“哇哦，原来你也很受女孩子欢迎嘛，不愧是我，哇哈哈哈！”

佐助甩开他的手，“走了，回家”，捡僻静的小路折返向西。

“喂喂，我还没玩够呢！”恰拉助叫着赶上去。

“没有下次了。”佐助说。

“为什么啊？又不是我的错！”

“你破绽百出。”

“明明是你的破绽最大！”恰拉助振振有词，“你要是不逃，卡卡西老师怎么会追？我分分钟搞定他。亏你还是队长，妥妥害死一队人的节奏。”

佐助不与他作口舌之争，暗想：卡卡西果然还在防备我。他提小樱不知有何用意，“真相”指的又是什么？难道……

恰拉助还在一旁喋喋不休，忽然问道：“对了，佐助，这个世界的卡卡西老师也很苦逼吗？”

“苦逼？”

“嗯啊。在我那个世界他被同一个人甩了几十次还不肯放手，我劝他不要吊死在一棵树上，他还骂我哎。”恰拉助颇为同情地说。

“这种事我不了解，也没兴趣。”

“也怪他自己没眼光啦，喜欢谁不好，偏要喜欢我家那个大龄中二表叔……”恰拉助边说边观察佐助的表情，见他一脸事不关己的冷漠，又问：“对了，佐助，这个世界的带土叔是个怎样的人？”

“……宇智波带土？”

“是啊。”

“他已经死了。”

“啊？！”

恰拉助目瞪口呆，总算明白这个世界的卡卡西老师为什么看起来那样无精打采，原来竟是痛失所爱的缘故，心下怃然，不由得摇头叹息。

 

 

37

无论私底下怎么损来损去、追追打打掀翻屋顶，只要鼬一回家，佐助和恰拉助就心照不宣地扮演起乖弟弟的角色，一个花言巧语，一个爱你在心口难开，彼此之间也不说粗鲁的话以免收到尼桑劝诫的眼神。兄弟仨长幼有序，小事不计较，大事有商量，要不是三个人里倒有两个是黑户口，评上木叶五好家庭绝对没问题。

这天鼬和恰拉助又回来晚了。佐助做好晚饭，坐在客厅沙发上边听恰拉助推荐的音乐边等两人回家，等到将近八点，两人的声音才在门外响起。恰拉助叫着“饿死了”直奔厨房，洗手盛饭，第一碗端给大哥，第二碗端给二哥，最后一碗才是自己的。等他也坐定，三人一齐合十行礼，说“我开动了”，这才举筷吃起来。佐助看着恰拉助，用眼神询问今天的进展，恰拉助微微摇头，表示一无所获。

吃罢饭，鼬洗了碗，三兄弟坐在餐桌边召开第一次家庭会议。这原是恰拉助的主意，他和佐助商量之后向尼桑提出，鼬觉得这个提议不错，于是将每月的第一个周末晚饭后定为家庭会议时间。

恰拉助此举当然打着自己的小算盘，等尼桑和佐助都发完言，他先说了通漂亮的场面话，感谢了他俩这些日子以来对自己的包容照拂，然后满脸堆笑，说道：“愚弟有个不情之请，犹豫了很久，实在不好意思说……”

“说吧。”鼬温和地说。

“呐，就是，能不能给我些零花钱呢？”恰拉助抓抓头皮，“虽然家里什么也不缺，我有什么想要的，尼桑和佐助也都二话不说就给我买来，但，我总觉得……”

男子汉大丈夫，手里没闲钱，心里不踏实，在姑娘面前也没底气。

“明白了。”鼬说，“你要多少？”

“一百两。”恰拉助狮子大开口。

“你要那么多零花钱干什么？”不等鼬答应，佐助抢先问道。

“多吗？我在家每月有五百两哎，爸爸给一百，妈妈给一百，尼桑给三百。”恰拉助说着比出三个手指。

佐助看了鼬一眼，见他低头沉思不语，便道：“你可以把我家当你家，但这里不是你原来的世界，物价不一样。何况你既不工作又不做家务，对这个家庭毫无贡献，不能给你这么多零花钱。”

“拜托，我贡献了许多爱哎。”恰拉助语气夸张地说，“况且又不是我不愿意去工作，这不是没法出门见人嘛，只好过着暗无天日的生活，嘤。”

“你可以做家务。”佐助说，“现在每天都是我做饭、尼桑洗碗，你只负责吃……（恰拉助插嘴道：我有盛饭！）……你连自己的房间都不打扫，每次都是尼桑看不下去了替你收拾，如果你要在这个世界这个家里继续生活下去，这样不行。”又看了尼桑一眼，见他不置可否，续道：“从明天开始，你自己收拾房间，每天你来洗碗，同时学着做饭。”

恰拉助面露苦色，佐助又道：“过几天我就要出门去执行任务，你不见得让尼桑忙了一天回家还要给你做饭吧？”

“我们可以叫外卖，也可以在实验室吃工作餐。”恰拉助马上说。

“不行。”佐助一口回绝。

“天呐，你真专横，我在家从来不做这种事的哎。”恰拉助抱怨道，“都是妈妈做的。我是男人，怎么能做这种事？”

此话一出，忽觉周围气氛一沉，佐助瞪视着他，说：“你看到了，这个家只有我们三个男人。想要零花钱，就付出劳动自己挣吧，尼桑上班，你做家务，做一天给你一两木叶币。”

“神马？！才一两？那一个月最多也只有三十两啊喂！”恰拉助叫道。

“你又不能出门，还不够花么？”佐助反问道。

“这……”

“尼桑，你说呢？”佐助转头问鼬。

恰拉助星星眼望着一直没出声的尼桑，期待他说句公道话。谁知鼬点点头，说：“嗯，可以。”

见尼桑和佐助结成了统一战线，恰拉助后悔不迭，这回真是搬起石头砸自己的脚，偷鸡不成蚀把米，除了在心里大叫倒霉也没别的法子。

另一方面，他直觉自己刚才似乎又说错了话。是了，就在提到爸爸妈妈的时候，这对兄弟的脸色很难看。尤其是尼桑。

穿越到这个时空也有好几个月了，无论尼桑还是佐助谁都不提爸妈的事，好像对此讳莫如深，这让他更加好奇，加上关心父母乃是人之常情，便趁此机会问道：“对了，尼桑，佐助，我一直很想知道，这个世界的爸爸妈妈到底怎么啦？”

果然两人都不回答，佐助瞥了眼尼桑，又用责备的目光瞪了恰拉助一眼。鼬的双眼放空，面部肌肉微微抽搐，似乎陷入了痛苦的回忆中。家里的空气变得沉重而压抑，甚至延续到此后本该轻松愉快的电视时间，坐在身边沉默的两兄弟好像两团憋着不下雨的乌云，让恰拉助有种快要窒息的感觉，只得打个哈欠说好困先洗洗睡了，早早离席躲回自己的房间。

真是奇怪，他想不明白，如果爸妈如自己之前猜想的那样是遭遇了天灾人祸而过世，又何必隐瞒不说呢？兄弟俩除了哀伤之情似乎还有些别的情绪掺杂其中。嗯，佐助是怪我问了不该问的问题，尼桑则一副悔恨歉疚的样子。难道父母的死亡另有隐情？或者他们其实没有死，只是因为兄弟俩尤其是尼桑做了什么忤逆的事，导致亲子间断绝关系互不来往？就像自己那个世界的尼桑和父亲那样。

——不，感觉比那个严重得多。

就在恰拉助推度真相的时候，佐助正努力思考着如何把尼桑从记忆的泥沼里拽出来。鼬像平常那样交叉双腿坐在沙发中段，面无表情，似看非看，视线向内收敛却又穿透了屏幕落在很远的前方，严实得像一块千锤百炼的钢，不露出任何缝隙。

佐助拿起茶几上的遥控器关掉电视，转头直视着鼬，“尼桑，我们聊聊？”

鼬沉默了好一会儿，终于点了一下头，“嗯。”

在他的瞳仁里，佐助看到两片亮堂刺目的灯光和两个缩小透明的自己，忽然说不出之前已经组织好的语言。他本就是个不善言辞的人，何况要说安慰的话，更何况这溃烂见骨的陈年恶疮又不可能靠几句安慰就治好，轻揭轻触都钻心地疼，还是两个人一起感应着疼痛。而此刻的相对无言本身就是剧痛。

最后还是又打开了电视机，让房间里多一点没心没肺的噪音。陪鼬坐了片刻，佐助说：“我去睡了，尼桑也早点睡吧，晚安”，便起身回房，留他一人安静地坐在明亮而热闹的客厅里。

 

 

38

这晚佐助睡得很不好，又梦见了恐怖灭族夜和流着血泪的尼桑，年幼的自己在梦中大声哭喊着求他别走，想要拉扯和追赶他，却四肢瘫软怎么也使不上劲，只能眼睁睁看着他决绝的背影再一次隐没在漆黑的夜雾中。

醒来时只觉得胸闷无比，脑血管一跳一跳地痉挛。一看闹钟刚过凌晨两点，于是起床去厨房给自己倒杯水喝。

喝完水上楼，回房前想先去尼桑卧室看看他。拉开门，只见一幅大被扁扁地趴在褥子上，里面没躺着人。

尼……尼桑不见了？

佐助一下子心慌起来，满屋子找他，从二楼找到一楼，各个房间的灯都暗着，没有尼桑的气息，只听见恰拉助抑扬顿挫的鼾声。

光着脚把屋前屋后的庭院都找了一遍，正打算往更远处去找，忽然发觉一丝极弱的查克拉在客厅里流转。

他微微松了口气，才想起自己忘了开写轮眼，忙开启确认，果然是尼桑。

鼬枯坐在沙发上，窗帘拉得密不透风的房间里只能看见他黑魆魆的影子，然而这对忍者来说并不难发现，想必刚才是关心则乱。佐助放轻了脚步走近，只见尼桑闭着双眼，双手平放在双膝上，一呼一吸绵密悠长，不知是午夜梦回来此处冥想还是压根没睡。

“尼桑？”

他低低地唤了一声，鼬闭目不动，缓缓道：“继续去睡吧，佐助。”

“不，我陪你。”佐助说着蹲下身子，在黑夜里覆住尼桑的双手，骨节很硬，有点凉。

“我没事，略坐一坐而已。”鼬说，“你去睡吧。”

“我也没事，略陪一陪你而已。”

佐助发现自己和恰拉助在一起待久了，不仅在耍无赖方面有所长进，还变得越来越油嘴滑舌。

鼬似乎微微笑了一下，不再说话。

噩梦、四周的黑暗和夜晚涌动的感性让佐助少了些顾虑，多了份直抒胸臆的激情，他想要主导这个房间里的气氛。

“尼桑，你在想什么？”他问道。

鼬没有回答。他想的事情千头万绪，从任意一点开始说都可以说到明年此时，正反两方引经据典互相辩论，探求真理，挖掘心灵，谴责与开脱，原谅与伏罪，如果和没有如果，反思和对反思的反思……不亚于一场真刀实枪的战争。

“告诉我吧，我是你唯一的弟弟啊。”佐助厚着脸皮撒起娇来。

半晌，鼬终于开口道：“你原本可以和他一样的，佐助。是我的自以为是夺走了你的快乐和幸福，在你单纯的童心里埋下了仇恨和多疑的种子，让你背负着重担孤独地长大，变成了另一个我。”

他的语气平静，仿佛说着与自己无关的事。

“并没有，尼桑。”

佐助握紧鼬的双手，把它们合在一起包裹在自己的掌心中。

“和佐助在一起越久，我越了解你失去的有多么多。如果当时我有更正确的判断，不拔出杀戮的屠刀，不逞英雄……”

“不，那不是你的错。”

佐助很想激烈地反驳，说出口的却是伤心而怜惜的话语。

鼬依然闭着眼睛，自顾自说下去：“……我陶醉于知识和所谓理想营造的良好感觉中，没有悟到对一个人来说最重要的是脚踏实地的世俗生活，以及成就这种生活的平凡大众。我自以为深刻、犀利、能洞察事物的本质，其实只是躲在自己的精神世界里大言不惭地评判他人……”

“尼桑。”佐助打断他，用低沉的嗓音说：“请你睁开眼睛，看着我。”

鼬依言睁开双眼，看见弟弟蹲在自己身前，神情坚毅，目光炯炯。

“那不是你的错。”佐助再次强调，“换了任何人在那时都不会比你做得更好。”

鼬的眼神告诉佐助他没听进去。

“别人不知道，但我很清楚，你是被逼的。当时你也只是个孩子，错的是那些大人，那些……”意识到这句话把父亲都骂进去了，佐助犹豫了一下，还是继续说道：“……卑鄙的野心家。”

“当时我可以带你一起走，让你身边至少有一个亲人。”鼬又闭上了双眼，“我竟然不懂得对一个孩子来说亲人是最重要的。如果我没有……你可以像他一样无忧无虑、幸福快乐地长大，不用被噩梦所折磨……”

尼桑自责的语气和不可逆转的过去好像两把利刃同时剜着佐助的心，他再也按捺不住，猛地起身抱住他，嘶哑着喉咙大声道：“别说了！”

鼬一惊而醒。

“对不起，尼桑，请你听我说。”佐助在他耳边温柔地说，“哪怕就这一次，听我说的话，让它们进到你的心里，行么？”

“……嗯。”

“他也许比我幸福，我不知道。”佐助想了想，说：“我不知道这能不能比较。他的幸福我无法体会，但我的幸福，他也无法体会。”他抱紧鼬，“尼桑，你能再次出现在我的生命中，我能……和你在一起，真的……非常非常幸福。”

佐助动情地诉说着心里话，他感到尼桑的双手轻轻攀上了自己的后背，并且越收越紧。

“而且我……”

想永远和你在一起。

 

（TBC）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

39

人很容易想当然耳，鼬也不例外，比如他认为父母双全快乐成长的恰拉助不会做噩梦，这就大错特错了。恰拉助不仅经常做噩梦，而且噩梦的根源正是他那个世界的宇智波鼬。在他看来，有一个比自己大五岁的混蛋哥哥无疑是天底下最倒霉的事儿。

大五岁，意味着他还是个只知道吃喝拉撒睡的婴儿的时候，尼桑已经能招猫逗狗玩火打架当孩子王了。过了几年，好不容易长到能迈开小短腿跟在尼桑屁股后面到处乱跑，尼桑已经读过许多书，知道许多事，体力智力社交能力等方面处处胜他一筹。无论怎么努力长大，五岁的差距永远在那里，打又打不过，吵也吵不赢，被惹急了哭，只会招来尼桑无情地嘲笑，“哭包”，“你还是当我妹妹吧”，气得他直想横刀抹脖子，大叫“士可杀不可辱”。

因此他好生羡慕这个世界的自己，不仅实力强过尼桑，在家有发言权，而且这个世界的尼桑像内桑那样温婉可亲，简直是打着灯笼也找不到的好尼桑。

这晚在睡梦中被尿憋醒，正纠结着要不要起床，忽然听见楼下传来佐助的低吼——“别说了！”——什么“别说了”？兄弟俩大半夜吵架？这热闹不可不瞧。恰拉助一下来了精神，忍住尿意循着声音源摸到客厅门外，只见尼桑坐在沙发上，佐助半跪坐在他身上，两人搂抱在一起，说着肉麻至极的情话。

然后他看见佐助好像亲了尼桑的额头，然后好像尼桑也亲了佐助的脸颊，然后……就没有然后了，兄弟俩同时转过头来，四只乌漆漆的大眼睛在黑夜里甚是骇人。

“尼桑，佐助，晚……凌晨好。”恰拉助指指裤裆，“我、我去小便！”

“……”

看着一溜烟逃走的恰拉助，鼬笑道：“今晚是怎么了？一个接一个地醒过来。”

“所以尼桑是睡醒了，不是没睡？”佐助依然把脸贴在鼬的脖子上。

“是啊。”

“睡得不好么？”

“还行吧。”

“要我陪你一起睡么？”

“……不用了。”

“尼桑别想太多有的没的，请保重身体，我不想……再失去你。”

佐助湿热的呼吸喷在鼬的耳垂附近，微痒的感觉让他瑟缩着颤抖了一下。

“嗯。”

 

次日上午起床，恰拉助很高兴家里的气氛又恢复了正常，然而满腹的疑窦却越发膨胀开来，他决定赌一把运气，私底下向佐助直接问个明白。

大不了被他一刀砍了。

——谅他也下不了这狠手。

——劳资这几个月可不是光吃白食。

下午三人玩了会儿MARIO BRO. III，鼬拿了本书在沙发上看，佐助回自己房间整理忍术卷轴，恰拉助跟着敲门进去，问道：“佐助，有空吗？”

“干吗？”

“我有三个很重要的问题必须要问你，你可以从中选两个回答。”恰拉助说着进屋关上门，把两把椅子搬成面对面的姿势，指着其中一把，“请坐。”

佐助猜到他要问父母的事，虽然不想回答，还是坐了下来。

“哪三个？”

“第一，爸爸妈妈的事。”

“尼桑从没和你说过？”

“没有啊。”

“那我也不想说。”

“好吧，第二个，你和尼桑的事。”

“什么事？”

“你们俩……是不是……在……搅……基？”

恰拉助故意放慢了语速，同时绷紧腿部肌肉，随时准备逃跑。

“鲛肌？”

佐助不解地问。恰拉助不得不解释道：

“呃……就是……一个男人，和另一个男人，谈情说爱，嘿咻嘿咻……什么的。”

“什、什么……？”

佐助的脸一下子涨得通红，虽然这只是他的幻想，并没有成为现实，还是戳中了他的死穴。

见他没有暴怒，恰拉助心下大慰，浑身都放松下来。佐助的反应让他认定他是在装傻。大概是兄弟搅基的缘故才和爸妈断绝了来往吧。他俯身上前搭住佐助的肩膀，严肃而诚恳地说：“没关系，佐助，我就是你，你就是我，无论如何我都站在你这边，理解你，支持你。”

“什……”

“而且你懂的，我这人虽然有时候看着不靠谱，其实很NICE，嘴巴又严，你尽管告诉我无妨。”

“……”

“何况我又不属于这里，没准下一秒就在你面前消失了，带着这个巨大的问号回到原来的世界，我死也不瞑目啊。”恰拉助面容愁苦地说。

“我……”佐助嚅嗫道，“……和尼桑……没有……那样。”

恰拉助察言观色，见他眼帘低垂，说“我”的时候有些自责，提到“尼桑”时含着无限深情，“没有”的否认不太干脆，“那样”则说得又心虚又羞涩，立马猜到了几分。

“莫非你是单相思？”他问道。

佐助低头不语，脸上更红了。

“不会吧？”恰拉助很是惊讶，“尼桑拒绝了你？”

佐助抿着嘴，微微摇了摇头。

“那是……还没告白？尼桑知道吗？”

“……不知道吧。”

“哇靠！”恰拉助从座椅上蹦起来，又惊又喜，抱头叫道：“竟然是暗！恋！”

“喂！”佐助不满地瞪了他一眼。

恰拉助忙捂住嘴，贼头贼脑地左右看了看，复归座，摸着下巴压低了声音笑道：“没想到你这么纯情哟，哎嘿嘿嘿……所以现在发展到哪步？还没KISS过吗？”说着嘬起嘴唇做了个打啵的动作。

“嗯……”

其实昨晚差点把持不住亲下去了。佐助心想。实在是尼桑的脸颊吻充满了家人的大爱，让他无法亵渎。

“那你打算什么时候告白？”恰拉助问道。

“怎么告白？”佐助无奈地说，“那是我哥。”

就算说“我爱你”，也会被理解成亲情不是么？

“这个嘛……你问对人了哟。”恰拉助得意地显摆道，“告白没有固定的模式，不同的对象有不同的方法，关键是要投其所好。”

佐助像个小学生般专心致志地听着，提问道：“怎么投其所好？”

“首先，你要了解对方的志趣，比如一般的女孩子都喜欢花，花呢又分很多种……”

“尼桑不是女孩子。”佐助打断他。

“我这是打比方，你先听我说完。”恰拉助边打手势边滔滔不绝，“就算有的女孩子不喜欢花，也都喜欢闪闪发光的，毛茸茸的，可爱的东西。你就要在各种节日——没有也要自己创造——送礼物给她们，最好时不时来点小惊喜。当然场合也很重要。比如一次浪漫的晚餐之后，你送她回家，这时天上下起了小雨……”

“你说的这些完全不适用。”佐助抚额道，“尼桑是男人，而且他是我哥。”

“你怎么知道尼桑没有一颗萝莉心？你很了解他咩？”

“起码比你了解他。”

“那你说说，尼桑最喜欢什么？”

“最喜欢……”佐助皱眉想了想，“……和平？”

“噗。”恰拉助嗤之以鼻，摇头摊手道：“果然是恋爱智商为负的笨蛋，你这脑回路怎么推倒尼桑？”

“推倒尼桑？”佐助显然没听懂，“为什么？”

“咦？难道你是柏拉图？”

“扒拉土？”

“就是……纯精神的恋爱，不发生肉体上的关系，是一种……反正是我绝对做不到也无法理解的恶趣味。”

“……原来如此。”

“你对尼桑是这样的感情？”

“不……完全是。”

“那是？”

佐助扭捏片刻，说：“只是在纯精神的世界里……发生肉体上的关系。”

“你……这叫做性幻想好吗！”恰拉助忍不住又叫起来。

“这并不是我的意志……”佐助苦恼地抓着头发，“……我只是控制不住。”

“废话，控制得住就不是爱了。”恰拉助摆出一副情场老手的架势，安慰道：“有性幻想，说明你和我一样是身心健康的男人。”

“健康？”

恰拉助点点头，“是的，不用怀疑。虽然我是笔直笔直笔笔直的直男，但我的思想很开明哦，所以虽然一开始我不能接受你和尼桑的关系，但经过这一段时间的观察和思考，我认为只要有爱，没有什么是不可以的，骚年。”

这番话让佐助颇有些意外，不禁微微张开了嘴，自己一直苦苦纠结的事被他说得如此轻巧，果然是站着说话不腰疼。

“所以大胆地去向尼桑告白吧，佐助。我会成为你坚强的后盾，加油哦！”恰拉助眉飞色舞地握拳道，比当事人还起劲。

“不，不行。”

“又怎么啦？”

“尼桑好不容易才……我不能破坏现在的兄弟关系。”

“这怎么能叫破坏呢？”恰拉助表示无法苟同，“这只是从一种关系进入另一种新的关系，或者叫做——升华。”

“尼桑不会接受的。”

“你不试试怎么知道？”恰拉助鼓动道，“依我看，尼桑接受的可能性高达90%。”

“怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能？你没发现他对你有多好？我就没见过哪个哥哥会对弟弟这样温柔。他看着你的眼神真是，冰山也融化了。你不在的时候他每天说得最多的就是你，虽然他不会明说，但我看得出来，他很牵挂你哟。”

“真的？”

虽是这样问，佐助原本拧成一团的五官却舒展开来，露出喜不自胜的微笑。

“当然也有可能只是哥哥对弟弟的……特别与众不同的兄弟情？所以还有10%的失败率嘛。”

“嗯……”

佐助单手托腮，前前后后仔细想了一回，还是说：“不行。”

“喂喂，你怕什么啊？”恰拉助皱眉道，“你什么时候变得这样畏畏缩缩？就算失败了大不了再做兄弟嘛。尼桑不是那种凡夫俗子，不会介意的，你放心吧。”

混蛋，可是我介意啊。佐助心想。

“我怕他会离开我，我怕现在拥有的一切都会消失。”他说。

“你……你胡说什么啊？文艺片看多了？”恰拉助不可思议地看着他，“尼桑怎么可能离开你？我看他是离不开你才对。”

佐助看着自己绞在一起的双手，艰涩地说：“他……抛弃过我两次，我……”

“什么？！”恰拉助惊得眼珠子都要掉出来了，“你被尼桑抛弃过？还是两次？！”

“嗯。”佐助伤心地点点头。

“天呐，你们俩竟然如此狗血！”恰拉助再一次又惊又喜，又哭又笑，手舞足蹈，语无伦次，“那那那你你你还担心什什么？那样折腾你俩都没分手还还这么腻腻腻歪你们绝壁是天，生，一，对！”

 

 

40

佐助跟不上恰拉助的神逻辑，又被他异常丰富的表情搞得莫名其妙，眨巴着眼睛迷惘地看着他，忽然露出半边傻笑，最后四个字听着顺耳，他很喜欢。

“呐，尼桑为什么抛弃你？”恰拉助进一步追问，“是你的问题还是他的问题，还是你们俩都有问题？”

为什么？

因为不幸生在这个时代；因为被外人猜忌和觊觎的血继限界；因为是彼此唯一的兄弟。

想到这些，佐助的面色变得阴沉。

“都有问题。”他如是回答。

“这就对了。”恰拉助坐下来，一本正经地说：“两个人之间出了问题，通常是双方都有问题，如果不解决这个问题，即使复合了还是会有问题……等等，不对啊，你们不是还没开始吗？”

“尼桑背负了太多，他已经活得很累了，我不能再给他添麻烦。”佐助答非所问，自言自语道。

“你们哥俩到底怎么回事？”恰拉助越发不解，连连问道：“究竟发生了什么？你们在这个乡下地方隐居不就是为了避人耳目好开开心心地搅……谈恋爱吗？”

“尼桑他……”

死过一次。

被我害死的。

因为他杀了父亲母亲和一族的人。

只留下我的命，要我憎恨他，向他复仇，成为英雄，洗脱一族的罪名。

因为宇智波一族密谋叛变，而父亲是首脑。

这又要追溯到好几代以前木叶的建村史。

总而言之，弱肉强食，成王败寇。

在这个时空，宇智波一族只剩下了我一个人。

他说自己始终是木叶的宇智波鼬，说他永远爱我。

我要改变这个世界，让每一个像他那样真善美的人都不再成为假恶丑的棋子，每一个幸福的家庭都不再家破人亡，每一对彼此深爱的兄弟都不再反目成仇。

为此我需要更强大的力量，更多的支持。我走遍四方，不停地追寻，疑问越来越多，找不到唯一的正确答案。

每个人都被内心的私欲所驱使，被各自的身份和立场隔离开，互相博弈着造就了这个纷乱的人间。

我发现自己的能力有限，但在听天由命之前，我必须竭尽全力，永不言弃。

虽然经历过一次又一次的失败，我却感到非常自由。

直到他死而复生。

我的梦想一下子变得很小，却遥不可及。

我想脱去这身挂满了符号和标签、被定义和归类好的表皮，再铲除肉体里的盲动、贪婪和怯懦，在纯粹的精神世界里爱他至死。

说了你也不明白。

“……是个道德感很强的人。”佐助又想出一个理由，“我不能陷他于不义。”

“什么和什么啊？”恰拉助白了他一眼，“哪来那么多借口？你再不主动出击，尼桑被别人追跑了怎么办？他这么优秀。到时候你后悔也来不及。”

“不可能。”

除了鹰小队和大蛇丸实验室极个别工作人员，没有人知道尼桑的存在。

佐助这才发现自己深藏着不可告人的小心思。尼桑这么优秀，原本可以更活跃、更有作为，被更多人喜爱和赏识，自己却满足于他隐秘的身份，任由他在这穷乡僻壤默默无闻。也从没想过他会和另一个人亲密地生活在一起。如果他婚娶的话……嗯，除非嫂子是妈妈那样的女性，自己大概勉强可以接受。

不，也不能接受。

佐助惊讶于自己病态的独占欲，又对其十分不齿。

“啧啧，不知该说你太有自信呢，还是太天真。”恰拉助耸耸肩，“我本来想帮你一把，但既然你这么缩，就算我出马也无济于事。”

“……怎么帮？”

“嘿嘿，在我那个世界，朋友们一致封我为泡……约会大师哦。姑娘们都说我是浪漫骑士。”恰拉助自卖自夸道，“只要我看上的对象，没有搞不定的。”

“哪怕对象是你哥？”佐助不以为然。

“谁要泡他啊？”恰拉助撇撇嘴，“我可是笔直笔直笔笔直的直男。而且他这人狂妄得要命，讲话毒舌还自以为幽默，其实没品，控制欲强，脾气固执又性冷淡，早两年还有不知情的姑娘看中他，最后都受不了把他甩了。这两年更是独来独往，只和他那群死……同事在一起奋斗什么‘伟大事业’，爸妈安排的相亲被他搞砸了好几回，在族里口碑很差的说。”

听他这样编派尼桑，佐助奇道：“你不是很崇拜你哥么？”

“谁崇拜他了？”恰拉助又翻了个白眼，“没错他实力是很强，崇拜他的人多如天上繁星，但我崇拜的人只有一个，大蛇丸先生。他还轮不上。”

“你那个世界的尼桑是做什么的？”佐助好奇地问。

“他啊。”恰拉助娓娓道来，“起初老爸要他继承家业，安排他到警署实习，还想把族长的孙女说给他做媳妇，可他偏和老爸唱反调，实习了半个月就不干了，擅自报考了暗部预备役，被派到国外做间谍，经常天南地北的出差，难得回一次家。好不容易攒了几年经验值混成了小头头，老爸也接受了他的选择，他又辞职不干了，说是在外面结识了一群志同道合的好朋友，加入了他们的组织，叫作……‘晓’什么的……（佐助的眉毛微微一抬）……还说老爸的眼界太窄，说什么‘燕雀安知鸿鹄之志’，可把老爸气坏了，说不认他这个儿子，叫他滚出家门。他还真就卷起铺盖走了。为此爸爸妈妈大吵一架，又冷战了好久，要不是我在中间说和，没准要先分居后离婚呢。”

“那个‘晓’的标志是红云？”

“好像是吧，你怎么知道？”

“他们是干什么的？”

“是一支跨国的雇佣兵，特种部队，创始人好像是宇智波一族的老前辈，大名已不可考。反正里面都是些牛人，各有各的神经。尼桑本来就是朵奇葩，和他们混在一起越发特立独行了。水门叔叔倒是一直很欣赏他，说他从小就志向高远，必定会做出一番大事业。要我说，其实他就是个人英雄主义，目中无人惯了，不服管，要当老大。果然在组织里混了没几年就把顶头上司斗倒了，自己拉起一支队伍，呼风唤雨，横行霸道，闯下了不小的名头。不过在我们族里他的名声极坏，害得老爸在族人面前抬不起头来。”

“……是犯罪团伙？”

“喂，当然不是！他们相当于一个国际性的刑警组织，各国棘手的案件都会交给他处理，尤其是国境线附近的三不管地带，形势复杂，罪犯猖獗，又穷得叮当响，没人愿意插手，全靠尼桑摆平。虽然他向大名开的都是天价以至于大家都说他的眼里只有钱，冷血无情六亲不认，但其实他经常无偿帮助普通民众哦。”

“原来如此。”佐助点点头，对另一个世界的尼桑肃然起敬。心想如果他能和这个世界的尼桑见面，一定会有惺惺相惜之感。

“尼桑很正气，从不仗势欺人——除了他弟。”恰拉助续道，“当然啦，他对我还是很好的。他曾对我说，‘佐助，你想做什么就尽管去做，年轻时就要follow your heart，才不枉活这一世’。我说，‘我什么都不想做，我只想玩’，你猜他怎么说？”

“怎么说？”

“他说，‘那你就玩呗，我养你’，嘿嘿。”

见他说起自己的好逸恶劳玩物丧志还一副无耻的得意状，佐助暗道这家伙已经被尼桑宠坏到无药可救了。谁知恰拉助脸色一变，愁眉苦脸地说：“都怪尼桑不肯继承家业，现在老爸盯上我啦，每次喝了酒都会说他只有我一个儿子了，还说我像他，说他年轻时也没上进心，直到遇到妈妈才发奋图强一直做到署长什么的……我舍不得爸妈，没法像那混蛋一样说走就走，只好答应爸爸满十八岁就去他手下做事。唉，其实也没啥不好的，反正我也不知道自己想做什么，何况这本来就是我小时候的心愿，就这样混着吧……”

我的心愿和你的一样。佐助心想。你小子真是身在福中不知福。

“……可是真的好无聊哦。我本来想像大蛇丸先生一样玩乐队的，买了乐器，和几个朋友玩了半年就觉得没意思，不玩了。你知道吗，佐助，要什么有什么，喜欢谁就是谁，什么都不缺，这样的生活实在是无聊透顶。我很羡慕你还有真心的追求。所以别怕这怕那的，勇敢地去把尼桑据为己有吧！”

“……”

“啊！我知道了！”恰拉助忽然以拳击掌，恍然大悟道：“我总算知道为什么会穿越来到这个时空了！……那时我许了三个愿望，第一个是超越宇智波鼬，第二个是成为S.N.A.K.E的大亲友，第三个是让生活多一些有趣的挑战。神一定是听见了我的心声，所以把我扔到这里，让我帮你攻略尼桑。一定是这样！”

 

 

41

“我并不想把尼桑……据为己有。”

话音刚落，佐助就意识到自己在撒谎，因为说到“据为己有”这几个字的时候，他明显感到自己的心旌荡漾、热血沸腾，甚至情不自禁脑补起了具体的画面。

见他一副魂不守舍的样子，恰拉助嘻嘻一笑，拿起书桌上的台历，翻到下个月，说：“我替你想好了，再过十来天就是尼桑的生日，我们给他办一个充满爱的生日PARTY，趁他感动得眼泪汪汪之时，你送上一份他期盼已久却未曾拥有的礼物，然后在浪漫的烛光中深情告白——台词我会帮你一起想。要这样还不能俘获尼桑的芳……那个心，我就不姓宇智波！”

佐助闻言呆呆出神，上一次为尼桑过生日是什么时候？十二还是十三年前？只记得那天妈妈买了好多尼桑最爱的甜点，自己送了尼桑一张自制的贺卡，上面用彩笔画着一家四口，他和尼桑手牵着手。那晚睡前他偷偷溜进尼桑的卧室，说‘今天是你的生日，我要和你一起睡’，尼桑说‘好吧，别再像上次那样抢我被子哦’，结果自己睡到半夜嫌太热整个人滚出了被窝，着凉咳嗽了好几天。

后来尼桑就再也没有在家里过过生日。

恰拉助拍醒他：“……你觉得呢？”

“？”

“就知道你没在听。刚才我说，‘以我对尼桑的了解，他喜欢简单质朴的风格，而且很传统’，是吧？‘所以那天呢，我们做一桌精致的素斋，你呢就穿一身淡雅的和服，一边我给你放点小清新的古风音乐’，这气氛没得说了吧？礼物呢，不在于贵重而在于独一无二的情趣，比如把你为他写的诗谱上曲亲自演唱录成碟片，这个我可以帮你；或是你亲手种的棉花亲自纺的纱织的布做成的内裤，当然这个有点来不及……”

“……我已经想好了。”

“哎？”

“不必搞那些花样，你专心找就行。”

“找？找什么？难道是……”

“另一只眼睛。”

“哇靠你要送这个？！”恰拉助惊呼道，“好变态啊你！”

 

鼬的生日一天天临近，佐助和恰拉助都卯足了劲寻找另一只眼睛，然而无论是‘晓’的秘密据点还是大蛇丸实验室的禁地，都不再有任何线索。

经过讨论，他们一致认为那只眼睛的下落有三：一、随着被炸毁的基地而灰飞烟灭。二、大蛇丸发现物品失窃而把它藏得更严密了。三、其它地方。

且不说第三种，第一和第二两人必须各负其责，于是斗了一回嘴，开展过批评与自我批评之后，继续面对现实。

“我是不懂你的古怪品味啦，也许你比我更了解尼桑，他就好这一口也说不定。”恰拉助说，“但我要提醒你后天就是尼桑的生日，那只眼睛不会从天上掉下来，你要么先送这一只，要么赶紧改变主意，现在去买别的礼物还来得及。”

佐助沉吟不决，生日礼物只是个形式，固然有意义但并非关键，困扰他的是先把一只眼睛换给尼桑还是等找到另一只再一起给他的选择。

鼬发现最近两个弟弟不像之前那样黏他甚至为他争风吃醋了，而是常常凑在一起窃窃私语，见他走近便打住话题，一个装酷一个卖萌，眼神都鬼鬼的，似乎把自己当成了他俩共同的对手，逮着机会就要使坏。

虽说自从止水大哥死后他就没朋友了，多年来在精神上一直孤独着，早已习惯了与其共处，但内心深处仍渴望能有一两个知己。大蛇丸实验室的那些人他信不过，鹰小队几个还是孩子和他们有代沟，两个弟弟虽亲，要好得跟一个人似的却不带自己玩，欣慰之余不免有种淡淡的失落。

这天他下班回家，屋子里暗暗的没开灯，正纳闷，只听“嗒嗒”两声响过，玄关和餐厅的灯突然俱亮，两个弟弟站在桌边笑脸相迎，桌上菜肴甚是丰盛，一只做成团扇形状的大蛋糕淌着新鲜的惯奶油。

“尼桑，生——日——快——乐！”两人几乎一模一样的嗓音喊出了和声的效果。

鼬完全不记得今天是自己的生日，一下子愣住了。原来两个弟弟前段日子鬼鬼祟祟地是在筹划这个。瞬间一股暖流涌上心头，讷讷地说不出话来。

恰拉助上前拉他入席，“这是我和佐助一块做的哦，都是尼桑喜欢吃的菜。”

“他尽帮倒忙。”佐助笑道，“如果不好吃，你就怪他吧。”

“啊啊。”

鼬已经尝不出每道菜的真实味道，吃进嘴里的都是甜美。那只蛋糕像被打过一拳似的松软得没了形，一如他此刻的心。

恰拉助毕恭毕敬地呈上礼物，“这是我和佐助合买的，我挑，他买单。本来我想买件更潮的，但佐助说你肯定不会穿，我说偶尔也要换一种感觉，他硬是不同意，最后折中下来就是它了。”

鼬抚摸着这件黑橡色的立领宽袖长风衣，还是只能发出象声词：

“啊啊。”

见尼桑被感动傻了，恰拉助向佐助连使眼色，意为这正是告白的好时机，你还不快上？

佐助咬着嘴唇，“尼……尼桑。”

那些共同度过的兄弟时光，你还记得吧？

你总是走在前面，让我看你的背影。

好像永远都追不上你呢。

请等一等。

让我走在你的身边。

从今天开始，做我的恋人吧。

即使你无法接受，我也会拥抱你，像从前一样。

——by 恰拉助

 

 

42

“还有……一份礼物……”佐助忽然换了较为强硬的语气，“就算你不接受我也要一定要送给你。”

喂喂，台词不对啊！恰拉助在心里大声喊“CUT”。男猪脚居然不听导演的安排即兴发挥，剧情的走向顿时变得难以预料。他又紧张又激动，啃起了大拇指。

鼬用疑惑而期待的眼神看着弟弟，只见佐助从怀里摸出一支圆柱形的玻璃小罐，“这是我的眼睛。虽然只找到一只，想了很久还是决定先把它给你。大蛇丸提供的眼睛恐怕有问题，他一定是把你当实验品。而且尼桑现在不能用万花筒，我怕你遇到危险。本来我想等两只眼睛都找到了再一起给你换上，但另一只可能已经不存在了……都怪我疏忽大意。”说着他低头抿了抿嘴。

这是什么神展开？不明真相的恰拉助听得云里雾里。

“尼桑，是你的眼睛让我活到今天。”佐助握紧手中的玻璃罐，“我无以报答，唯有把我的眼睛换给你，请你不要拒绝。”

咦？佐助的眼睛是尼桑的？恰拉助惊讶地瞪大了双眼。他送眼睛不是让尼桑放在书架上当摆设，而是装进眼眶里使用？

鼬的表情却十分平静，他清楚前因后果也了解佐助的个性，所以对此并不感到意外。但得知弟弟数月里不辞辛劳远行奔波乃至深入险地身受重伤都是为了他，心中也是大起波澜。

“佐助，我……”

“我已经决定了，这个休息天香磷就会来为你做手术。”佐助抢着威胁道，“你要是不同意我就……把你的眼睛还给你！”

鼬忙握住弟弟作势要挖眼的手腕。

“我没不同意啊，佐助。”

“那么你是答应了？”

“嗯。”鼬正色道，“这是你的心意，我不能辜负。”

“太好了！”佐助高兴地扑上去抱住他，“这样尼桑也能开启永恒万花了。”

“啊，是啊。”

“我们就拥有彼此的眼睛了呢……尼桑。”

“啊啊。”

鼬微笑着轻拍弟弟的臂膀。

恰拉助在一旁看得目瞪口呆，剧情发展根本超越了他作为一个正常人想象的极限，自己精心设计的台词与之相比简直弱爆了。

可是……说好的告白呢……

 

“唉唉唉，枉我替你掠阵。”恰拉助往水池里挤了太多洗洁精，弄得到处都是泡沫，“那么好的机会被你白白浪费了，我真想把你踢飞了自己上。”

佐助一声不吭地接过他递来的碟子，用抹布擦干，放进碗柜里。

就在刚才，大约几分钟前，从弟弟的拥抱中脱身的鼬看着那件风衣问了句“你们俩一起去村里买的？”让恰拉助意识到尼桑已然恢复了精明机智，即将进入逼供加说教模式，赶紧切回正题：“尼桑，佐助有话对你说。”

谁知那家伙涨红了脸半天憋不出一个字，扭头钻进了厨房。

“排练的时候不是挺顺溜？见到尼桑本尊怎么反而卡壳了？关键时刻掉链子可不行哟，佐助君。”

“闭嘴。”

“啧，好吧。那啥，如果我问你关于互换眼睛的事，你也不会告诉我的对吧？”

“对。”

恰拉助倒无所谓他说不说，他已打定主意第二天向香磷问个明白。

 

“呐……听说你要替尼桑换眼球，这个手术的成功率是多少？”

香磷靠在心上人怀里，被他先前一通甜言蜜语哄得正欢喜，笑着说：“综合尼桑本人的体质、与佐助眼睛的匹配度以及我的技术，几乎百分之百吧。”

“哦哦，那我就放心了。”恰拉助又赞美一番，把她的才貌双全夸得天上有地上无，随口问道：“既然互换眼睛可以获得那什么永恒的万花，为什么他俩不同时换呢？”

“这个……”

“我来这儿也挺久了，还是稀里糊涂的什么都不知道，完全适应不了这个世界，不如早点回去算啦。”说着伸伸懒腰，起身欲行。

“不，不，你别走。”香磷忙拉住他，“我不是故意瞒着你，是怕你知道了以后……心里会难过。”

“你还不了解你亲爱的吗？”恰拉助施展电眼之术，“天大的事笑一笑就过去了。就算难过，这不还有你安慰我嘛。”说罢，接连使出亲亲摸摸之术和海誓山盟之术。

香磷哪吃得消他的连番攻势，一激动便把自己所知的真相，从团藏和斑的阴谋，到鼬的赎罪和牺牲、佐助的复仇和成长，到鹰小队如何请求大蛇丸，大蛇丸如何复活鼬……原原本本的说了出来。

虽然只是简述，没有渲染任何细节，恰拉助还是听得心惊肉跳，尤其听到尼桑弑父母灭族人那一段，只觉得背后阵阵发寒，下意识抱紧了自己。他怎么也想不到兄弟俩的过去竟然如此惨痛，又经历了一连串由生入死死里逃生生不如死死而复生的磨难才再度在尘世相逢。难怪尼桑绝口不提往事，难怪佐助对改变现状顾虑重重，难怪两人之间那种奇诡的缠绵如此脆弱却又坚不可摧。

他天性随和，成长之路颇为一帆风顺，没吃过什么苦，也从没恨过什么人，这时却恨极了那几个始作俑者和幕后黑手。听到团藏解开绷带露出一胳膊的写轮眼，恨得他的写轮眼也自动开了；听到佐助在香磷的协助下逼死了团藏，又觉得这仇报得不够彻底，恨不得自己也在现场亲手把那厮斩成肉酱。

香磷担忧地看着牙关紧咬的恰拉助，她从未见过他这样可怕的脸色。

“佐助？佐助……”她轻推他的上半身。

“香磷。”恰拉助郑重地说，“拜托你，一定要把尼桑的手术做到完美。”

“我会的。佐助也这样拜托我。”

“找不到另一只眼睛的话，就把我的给他吧。”

 

 

43

换眼手术进行得很顺利。

恰拉助送香磷出门，再回上楼来的时候，鼬还没从麻醉残留的沉睡中醒来，佐助一动不动地跪坐在他的卧铺边凝视着他的脸，他那只不知是左眼还是右眼的眼睛如今已植入了尼桑（对他自己来说）左边的眼眶里。

依香磷的说法，只需静养数日，新眼球就可以正常工作，万花筒的效果则取决于尼桑自身的能力，唯一的麻烦是左右眼的协调问题，他必须慢慢适应。

当然，恰拉助的提议被鼬、佐助和香磷一起否决了。鼬和香磷都不希望他做出这样的牺牲。而最后说服他的却是佐助，他说“你只开到双勾玉，还不如尼桑现在的眼睛”，让他无力反驳。

房间里的窗打开了半幅，初夏的薰风吹动着窗帘，鼬未缠进纱布的右眼的睫毛在阳光中微微颤动，一行清泪从他的眼角缓缓滑落。

佐助握紧双拳，他知道尼桑看到了他艰难徘徊的人生，感受到了他经历过的喜怒哀乐，正如当年自己曾体验到过他的那样。不需要语言，兄弟二人分享了彼此的灵魂。佐助庆幸自己那只眼睛里保留着的灵魂虽然阴沉，却尚未沾染上情欲的浑浊。

他用指腹轻轻替尼桑擦去眼泪，听见恰拉助在一旁也吸了吸鼻子。

鼬渐渐苏醒，梦中的景象越来越模糊朝远方退去，感受却愈加锐利清晰。他可以推己及人去想象和理解弟弟的痛苦，但亲身体会却是另一回事，前者多为秩序井然的智性活动，后者却如狂风呼啸、暴雨倾盆、雷霆万钧直击他的情感。

他已以死谢罪，死去的人无知无觉，无法宽恕或者不宽恕他。活着的人还在承受痛苦，他只能以活着来补偿。此刻再多的道歉也都轻得没有分量，他伸手过去握住弟弟的手。

佐助从这一握的温暖中体察到尼桑复杂的心情，他看着鼬缓缓张开的右眼，来不及整理的语言争先恐后地冲到嘴边。

“尼桑，别再苛责自己。”他说，“我知道这很难。我知道你想为我的痛苦负责，因为我也这样想。我恨自己太弱小，没有保护好家人，不能为你分担痛苦。我们在一起的时间太短，我不够了解你。你留给我的东西很多，我想都带在身上。我想像你那样思考。两年过去了，我还是一事无成，心里充满了悔恨。”

恰拉助悄悄地退到了门外，侧耳倾听。

“当时你说的话，后来我才有一点明白，可是却做不到。‘知道什么是自己力所能及的，什么是无能为力的事’，‘学会原谅自己的无能为力，接受真实的自己’，那如果做不到这一点，是原谅自己还是不原谅呢？”

佐助边说边轻抚尼桑的手背，鼬用没有距离感的视线仰望着他。

“后来……你回来了，再后来，那家伙……另一个我来到了这个世界。我开始明白一个道理：幸福和痛苦是一体的两面，如果不知道什么是痛苦，也就不知道什么是幸福，想要消灭痛苦单单留下幸福，那是不可能的。所以尼桑，不要只把不好的事担在肩上。就算我的痛苦是你造成的，其中也有我自己的责任。正因为有过那些痛苦的过去，我才更珍惜和享受现在的幸福。而这幸福是你给我的。”

鼬的喉结滚动了一下。

他那纯洁如白纸的弟弟，被残酷的命运和丑陋的现实来回践踏蹂躏却初心不改，依然长成了一个通情达理的温柔少年，这不能不令他百感交集。

他把这归因于佐助善良的天性和生命向往美好的本能，他听懂了他的每句话，也能感受到其中蕴含的情感，却还是没有领悟到真正的原因，核心的动力所在。

他之存在本身。

此后的几天，两个弟弟把独眼尼桑当成生活不能自理的重症病人照顾得无微不至，走路怕他跌了，吃饭怕他噎了，端茶送水，揉肩捶背，抢着对他好却毫无争宠的意味，让鼬深感消受不起。

这天香磷来替他拆绷带，佐助和恰拉助都有些忐忑不安，唯恐出什么状况，等鼬睁开新换的左眼，两人又都觉得平淡无奇，似乎和过去的那只相比也没啥不同。

“尼桑，开个永恒万花看看？”恰拉助说。

鼬闭起右眼，把查克拉集中到左眼。两个弟弟目不转瞬地注视着它，清澈的瞳仁在一眨眼之后出现了三勾玉，又高速旋转着变成了三轮钩镰。恰拉助没见过尼桑原生的万花筒所以看不出区别，佐助却发现本来中间的黑色圆形替换成了红底黑边的六芒星。

美丽极了。

佐助心里一阵激动，拉着鼬的手兴冲冲地说：“尼桑，我们去试试它的瞳力吧。”

“好啊。”

 

 

44

兄弟三人步行来到木叶森林的西南部。

这一带曾在四战中化为焦土，两年来受阳光雨露的恩惠，长出了一大片野花杂草，四周森林环绕，人迹罕至，乃是极佳的野外修炼场所。

鼬选择先换左眼是佐助的提议，他认为尼桑最擅长的还是幻术，左月读右天照，先恢复月读的能力对他更加有利。

恰拉助自告奋勇担当实验小白鼠。他脱下外套扔给佐助，摆个架势，与尼桑隔开十来丈相对而立。

鼬开启万花筒，朝两个弟弟身后看了一眼，佐助和恰拉助顿觉周围的空气变得酷热难当，身后传来毕毕剥剥的声响，回头一看，半截倒在地上的树桩竟烧了起来。

“黑……黑色的火？！”

“天照？！”

两个弟弟同时惊呼。

鼬微微转动头部，同时左眼一阖一张，树桩上的黑色火焰瞬间熄灭，转移到了旁边的岩石上，火焰起初只有很小的一朵，在岩石上悠悠绕了一个正圆，又逐渐变大，熊熊向圆心扩展，几秒内就把岩石烧穿了一个大洞。

鼬闭眼熄了余焰，向更远处望去，依次点燃某株高大乔木某段侧枝上的树叶，只见数十片树叶裹在黑火中片片飘落，未到地面便即燃尽。

恰拉助只对“火焰居然是黑色的”感到惊奇，佐助却惊讶于尼桑对天照的收放自如已臻化境，都挢舌难下。忽一阵妖风刮过，火焰由黑变紫，由紫变青，由青变红，把天地染成一片血色，草木卷曲着疯长，遮天蔽日，只听轰隆一声巨响，地面突然下陷，两人双双坠入深壑之中。

恰拉助四肢乱舞哇哇大叫，佐助一把抓住他的手，边作自由落体边安慰他道：“别怕，是尼桑的幻术。”

“什、什么时候中招的？”恰拉助手脚并用，像壁虎一样爬到佐助身上。

“我也不知道。没事，等我来破解。”

佐助说着也开启万花筒，两人只觉脚下一实，又回到了原地，却见眼前白茫茫的一片，漫山遍野大雪纷飞，寒风凛冽，季节竟从初夏变成了严冬。

恰拉助冻得鼻涕直流，瑟瑟发抖着抱紧了佐助，口中却赞叹道：“哇！好厉害的幻术！好漂亮的雪景！”

佐助连连使出破解之术，却始终逃不脱，倒把四季景色都看了一遍。周围山川树木的颜色越变越浅，只留下深色的边缘，最后连轮廓线也消失了，两人环顾四周，竟身处于一个没有四象方位的纯白世界。

“这是什么鬼地方？”恰拉助觉得自己的眼睛快瞎了。

佐助既郁闷又欢喜。郁闷的是自己一对永恒万花筒却敌不过尼桑一只的威力；欢喜的是尼桑的瞳术如此高强，再也不用担心他为宵小之徒所害。

“你也开写轮眼，快。”他命令道。

“为啥？好吧。”

“我认为尼桑用某种方式把我们捆绑在一起了，光我一个人破解没用。”

“咦？难道我也要……”

“没错。你会么？”

恰拉助摇摇头，“不会。”

“……”

“还是等尼桑把我们放出去吧。”恰拉助说着躺倒在地，摆出一个大字，“好无聊啊……早知道就带PSP来玩了。”

佐助正要用脚踩他的肚皮，却见他身边多了一快黑乎乎的东西。

“这是什么？”

“哎？”恰拉助捡起一看，惊喜万分，“PSP？！”忙打开玩，“哇！有我最爱的影子传说！”忽然想到了什么，大声道：“来两只汉堡，四包薯条，八对鸡翅，还要一大瓶可乐。”

果然一堆垃圾食品瞬间出现在他面前。

“太神奇了！”恰拉助拿起鸡翅就啃，又打开可乐喝了一口，“佐助，原来这是个能实现愿望的世界啊！”

佐助灵机一动，抱着试试看的念头大声道：“我要离开这个幻术世界。”

没反应。

“我要尼桑。”

没出现。

“不对，你得这样说。”恰拉助叫道，“宇智波鼬你给我出来！”

还是没出现。

“看来这个幻术本身和施术者是例外呢。”

“嗯……”佐助思索片刻，指着恰拉助说：“让这个宇智波佐助拥有万花筒的能力。”

“有变化了吗？”恰拉助努力挤弄眼眶周围的肌肉。

“没有。”佐助失望地说。

恰拉助却嘿嘿一笑，“佐助，难道你没发现吗？”

“什么？”

“虽然我们无法离开这个世界，但可以创造这个世界。”

“？”

“比如说……我要我原来的房间！”

话音刚落，恰拉助脚下的地面徐徐变成了一块深蓝色的地毯，接着他的单人床、衣橱、书架、电视柜、游戏机像雨后春笋般从地毯上钻出来，四面墙壁缓缓升起并覆上一层天蓝色的油漆，相框、挂画和海报渐次浮现……

佐助看呆了。

恰拉助不住叫着“OH MY GOD”，“这才是幻术的正确使用方式啊！尼桑万岁！”又许愿道，“我还要我那个世界的小伙伴！”

更不可思议的事情发生了，像有人用笔在纸上作画一般，纯白的空间里出现了无数流畅的黑色线条，勾勒出一个个形态各异的人物，又涂抹上栩栩如生的色彩，佐助认出了鸣人、小李、鹿丸、宁次、牙……吹气球似的从二维的形鼓胀成三维的体，勾肩搭背地朝恰拉助走去。

“来来来！分组，抽签分组。”

“哇哈哈哈！我又和佐助一组哟！”

“倒霉！我不要和鸣人啦！”

“小李，去叫外卖。”

这群吵吵闹闹的少年围绕着恰拉助，佐助发现他们都看不见自己。

他独自走远，直到恰拉助的房间在视野里成为一个小点，停下脚步，轻声说道：“我要小时候的家，我要爸爸妈妈，还要……七岁的尼桑。”

 

 

45

鼬等了五分钟，见两个弟弟还像木头人似的杵在那儿，一个呆一个傻，不觉好笑。心知他俩大概没法靠自己的能力脱离幻境，便结印解了术。

恰拉助显然意犹未尽，央求道：“尼桑，再玩一次嘛。”

佐助却神情恍惚，好一会儿才缓过来，问道：“尼桑，这是你的月读？”

“是的。”鼬解释道，“我对它作了些调整，减弱了它的攻击性，使其更易于困住对手。”

佐助似有所悟，“所以它的目的不是折磨人，而是让人心甘情愿待在里面？”

“没错。”鼬竖起食指，“而且中了幻术的人一旦开始构建那个空间，就不再消耗我的查克拉，他自己会为这个幻术提供查克拉以延续它，直到精疲力尽为止。”

“太、太牛了……”恰拉助一脸仰慕，“所以查克拉耗尽以后，幻术空间就会自动消失？”

“是的。”

“真狡猾呢，尼桑，利用别人内心的愿望。”恰拉助笑着摊手，“没有人能抵挡这样的诱惑吧？”

“如果我们俩同时使用万花筒破解，能成功么？”佐助问道。

“也许可行吧。任何术都有弱点，必须在实践中不断修正。当然，我并不希望有机会用到它。”鼬说着露出微笑。

“那么……”佐助又道，“尼桑用一只眼睛就能发动月读和天照，也就意味着……能够使用须佐能乎？”

“我试试。”

鼬凝聚两股瞳力，将查克拉运转到全身，红色的能量体从他的脚底迅速升至头顶，结成一层透明的壳，像水一样流动又像火一样燃烧着立起两三米高，骨骼生出肌肉，皮肤覆盖盔甲，集最强攻防于一体的人形高达武装完毕。

“我……我勒个去！”恰拉助瞠目结舌，“这……这是什么东西……背后灵吗？”

佐助明白尼桑为了不被村人察觉而控制了须佐的查克拉，因此它的个头只有常态的十分之一，然而通过写轮眼他发现它的密度大得惊人，一旦火力全开足以把整个木叶忍者村瞬间夷为平地。

“不愧是尼桑……”佐助喃喃自语道，“宇智波鼬果然是……天才。”

“嗯！嗯！”恰拉助不明但觉厉，附和着猛点头。

鼬在两个弟弟崇拜得五体投地的眼神中收起须佐，心里也不禁有些得意，语气却淡然如故：“其实瞳力都来自于佐助的写轮眼，我只是花了点时间与它更好地融合。”

“尼桑，我和佐助经常切磋功夫，却一直没向您讨教过呢。”恰拉助摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试，“今天天气这么好，这里景色这么美，咱们来玩真格的吧？”

说罢不等鼬回答，便挥舞着拳头嗷嗷叫着冲了上去。

佐助在一旁观战，只见恰拉助在尼桑身边上蹿下跳活像一只大马猴，而尼桑一边拆解一边耐心地指点他，不由得醋意大发，把手中恰拉助的外套往地上一扔，蹂身而上，加入战局，心想两强斗一弱实在不成话，便和恰拉助联手围攻起尼桑来。

鼬顿时从游刃有余变得捉襟见肘，两个弟弟一个走纯刚猛的路子和他硬碰硬，另一个虚虚实实见缝插针不时分散他的注意力，不认真打恐怕接不住佐助一招半式，认真打吧又怕打伤了恰拉助，加之左右眼不甚协调，一时被逼得手忙脚乱，只得且战且退。

恰拉助见状，把劈向尼桑的手刀硬生生收回来，飞腿朝佐助的小腹踢去，笑道：“尼桑，我来帮你啦。”

佐助没料到这厮竟然临阵倒戈，冷不防挨了他一脚，虽不很疼，却也有气，当即撇下尼桑不理，一拳一脚全往恰拉助身上招呼，打得他满地乱滚，大叫“尼桑救命”，鼬赶紧上前替他解围。佐助怒道：“尼桑，你帮我还是帮他？”

“他不是你的对手。”鼬笑着拉起地上的恰拉助。

“那你是帮他咯？”

佐助斜睨着二人。

恰拉助知道他又打翻了醋坛子，忙拿起尼桑的拳头往自己腮上轻轻一击，随即双眼翻白左一抽搐右一痉挛原地转了两圈向后斜斜倒下摔了个玉体横陈。

见他作得好戏，鼬和佐助都忍俊不禁，适才小小的龃龉也在这一笑中烟消云散。

 

兄弟仨结伴回家，路上鼬再次提出加入鹰小队一事，“如果要找佐助的另一只眼睛，请让我也助你一臂之力。”

佐助心想没有理由拒绝，便同意了，“只要不耽误尼桑的工作就好。”

鼬很高兴，笑着揉了揉弟弟的头发。佐助在尼桑温柔的注视下红了脸，说：“大蛇丸那边也许已经发现了，尼桑请加倍留神。”

“我明白。”

“你们兄弟联手天下无敌，还怕谁啊？”恰拉助插话道，“再说大蛇丸先生又不是坏人，他不是帮你复活了尼……”一语既出，发现说溜了嘴，连忙刹住。

“你怎么知道……？”果然佐助发出质问并停下了脚步。

“呃……”恰拉助看了看尼桑，见他好像没听见似的径直往前走，朝佐助使个眼色，悄声道：“嘘，回去再聊。”

 

 

46

这晚恰拉助躺在佐助的床上，两人叽叽咕咕卧谈到深夜。

“不瞒你说，是香磷告诉我的。”恰拉助半句真半句假地说，“一开始她死活不肯告诉我，我威胁她‘你要是不说，我就和你分手’，她才哭哭啼啼地说了，你千万别怪她。”

佐助“嗯”了一声，不置可否。

恰拉助续道：“得知尼桑的真相后，我恨不得和你一起把那几个畜生千刀万剐，当然，你本事大，已经报了仇，虽然我有一点点遗憾，但也真心为你感到自豪。”

这几句话说到了佐助的心坎里。为尼桑复仇一事，几乎所有人都把他当成疯子，包括出力甚多的鹰小队，木叶众及其同党就不提了，就算说过无论怎样都爱他的尼桑恐怕也不会为他的复仇行动“感到自豪”。

“我不敢说我理解你，毕竟我没经历过那些事，甚至没有想象过。”恰拉助把双手枕于脑后，望着天花板，“但现在我更了解你了，还有尼桑，还有你们之间的感情。”他沉默片刻，“之前我把你们的事想得太简单了，但是这几天我想来想去，又觉得好像也没那么复杂，因为爱本来就是很简单的事。”

佐助转过头去，用征询的眼神看着他。

“你爱他吗？”恰拉助问道。

“嗯。”

“那就告诉他，让他知道你对他的感情，然后想尽一切办法用尽一切手段得到他，就这么简单。”

为达到目的不择手段？佐助觉得恰拉助的思路很合自己的口味，但用来对付尼桑似乎不太妥当，要说哪里不对劲，又说不上来。

恰拉助见他默然不语，以为他还在犹豫，便又道：“过去的事已经过去了，不要太纠结。我知道这话说得不痛不痒，但我认为你和尼桑都不是那种活在过去的阴影中无法自拔的人。至于将来嘛，更不必瞎操心，‘船到桥头自然直’，这是我一贯的人生信条。”

佐助思索了一会儿，问道：“那么，假设在你那个世界，你发现你爱上了你哥，你会怎么做？”

“我一定会对他告白。”恰拉助用毋庸置疑的语气说，“哪怕我知道这只会招来他的冷嘲热讽，也会把我的心意传达给他。”

“……把我的心意传达给他。”佐助自言自语地重复了一遍。

“对，这是第一步，接下来就要根据尼桑的反馈随时调整你的策略，也就是随机应变。”恰拉助笑着拍拍佐助的肩，“你很幸运哦，有我这个双Q180的军师辅佐你。”

“如果尼桑知道……我对他是这样的感情，会怎么看我？”

“原来你在担心这个。”恰拉助恍然大悟，道：“好吧，我告诉你他会怎么看你：他能为你生，为你死，他那么爱你，我认为你做什么他都能接受。他视你为珍宝，这一点绝对不会改变。”

“正因为如此，我不能扭曲这份爱，更不能利用他对我的爱来满足自己的欲望。”佐助无比认真地说。

“你……你什么脑回路啊喂？”恰拉助真想抽他，“什么扭曲啊，利用啊，你怎么知道他对你不是‘这样的感情’？”

“尼桑对我是亲情，我很确定。”

“你都没试过，确定个屁。”

“……”

“你该不是那种连尝试都不敢就放弃的懦夫吧？”

“当然不是。”

“那就先迈出第一步——告白。我再为你们设计一次约会，考虑到尼桑的特殊身份，地点还是选在家里，场地我会提前布置好，礼物再去买过，台词还是那些。这次可别逃跑咯。”

“那几句话有点恶心，我不想说。”佐助撇嘴道，“而且你在旁边，感觉很奇怪。”

“嗯……说得也是，那我避开，给你们二人世界，如何？台词么……”恰拉助摸着下巴，“……就换成‘我喜欢你，是恋人的那种喜欢’，言简意赅，符合你的个性。”

“……还是很奇怪。”佐助嘟囔道。

“哇靠，你不会那么废柴吧？连‘我喜欢你’都说不出口？”

“当然不……”

“那就这样愉快地决定了！”

 

恰拉助和佐助花了大半天时间在村中心购物，又用一整天把二楼一间闲置的空屋布置成“浪漫”的约会场所：熏香、烛台、小圆桌、竹纹桌布、软靠背座椅、迷你音乐播放器。

“鲜花……放这里。”恰拉助把花瓶摆到圆桌上，接着安放杯箸，“真的不来点酒？”

“我和尼桑都不喝酒。”

“酒能壮胆哟。”

“不需要。”

“好吧。礼物……藏在这里。”恰拉助从纸袋里拿出包装好的礼物盒，塞进佐助座椅下的暗格，“记住，送出礼物以后，停顿三秒左右，就可以告白了。”

“嗯。”

“态度要潇洒大方，不要吞吞吐吐，目光要直视尼桑的眼睛，不要往其它地方看，这样显得很没有自信。”

“……”

“说完‘我喜欢你’以后，如果尼桑的反应是秒懂，那就不必接后面那句了，当然他愣住的可能性比较大，这时候你就要补充说明，‘是恋人的那种喜欢’，然后就要靠你随机应变咯。”

“知道了，你好啰嗦。”佐助被他念得越发紧张起来，“我去做饭了。”

鼬一进门就觉得家里的气氛怪怪的。恰拉助笑嘻嘻地接过他手里的文件包，说：“尼桑，今天下午我吃了太多零食，晚饭没胃口了，你和佐助两个人先吃吧。”

“佐助呢？”鼬看一眼空空如也的餐桌。

“在楼上等你，他为你准备了一顿非常特别的晚餐哦。”

鼬已经习惯了两个弟弟神神秘秘的小把戏，微微一笑，也不发问，跟着恰拉助上了楼。只见那间原本堆放着几根旧床架的空屋子被装饰得焕然一新，佐助穿了一袭蓝底白条的羽织正坐在桌边发呆，见他来了，忙起身相迎。

恰拉助拉上房门，随即凑在门缝上偷看。

烛光盈盈，香气袅袅，音乐像丝绸一样流淌，佐助如坐针毡，只觉胃里翻江倒海，背上的汗快把新衣服浸透，紧张得什么也听不见，什么也说不出，尼桑与他攀谈，他只能回复以“嗯”或者“啊”。他好生后悔听从恰拉助的建议搞什么“约会”，把兄弟间原本自然的相处变得如傀儡戏般做作。

恰拉助在门外也急得抓耳挠腮。眼看这顿晚餐吃得差不多了，心中默念：快送礼物，快送礼物。

佐助却像忘了这一茬似的，机械地把剩余的食物往嘴里塞，好让自己的手和嘴看起来很忙。

终于所有盘子里的剩菜都被消灭得干干净净，佐助微微抬起眼，发现尼桑正微笑着注视着他，目光里满是爱的鼓励，仿佛在等他开口表白。

“嗯……尼桑，其实……我对你……嗯……”

恰拉助一头黑线：这笨蛋又擅自篡改台词，还卡带卡成这样，害得自己也替他尴尬不已。

佐助努力调整打结的舌头，鼓起勇气直视尼桑的双眸，看见其中跳动着晶莹而璀璨的烛火，情不自禁脱口而出：

“我想和你睡……”

喂喂喂喂喂！恰拉助心里一阵惨呼，他这辈子亲历的听说的看过的无数漫画小说电视电影里从来没有出现过这么糟糕的告白。

三振出局。

彻底完蛋。

谁知尼桑淡定自若地笑着问：“今晚么？”

“嗯。”

“好啊。”

什么情况？？？

尼桑他居然答应了？？？？？

呆若木鸡的恰拉助开始怀疑人生。

 

 

47

鼬从壁橱里抱出被褥，在榻榻米上平平整整地铺好。洗完澡的佐助被恰拉助拉到一边，后者对他竖起大拇指，笑道：“真有你的。第一次约会，没有告白，没有礼物，直接滚床单，这效率真是……在下自叹不如。”

佐助兀自昏头昏脑，也不知是浴室里水蒸汽太热熏的，还是尚未从先前约会的紧张感中恢复过来。恰拉助往他手里塞了个扁扁的小方包，低声说：“太仓促了，我毫无准备，只有这个，你先拿着，也许有机会用得上。”

佐助点点头，说声“谢谢”，看也不看就把那玩意儿塞进裤兜。

恰拉助见他双眼发直，心想这状态可不太妙，想提点他一二，自己却也没有和同性做爱的经验，只能泛泛而谈：“你不要着急，温柔点，慢慢来，好在尼桑也是处——是吧？就算你笨手笨脚他也不会嫌弃的。记住，关键是前戏，前戏要足够长，你知道什么是‘前戏’吗？”

佐助压根没听进去，点点头，又摇摇头，脑中犹如一团浆糊，他推开恰拉助，走进尼桑的卧室钻进被窝躺好，等待即将到来的不眠之夜。

恰拉助在门口冲他挥了挥拳头，用嘴型说了句“加油”，便逛回了自己房间。

 

说也奇怪，躺在这条曾经兄弟同眠的薄被里，佐助不安的心情渐渐平复下来。他把头埋进被窝感受它的干燥和柔软，同时闻到一股熟悉的淡淡清香，是尼桑的味道。家的味道。

他想起那天在尼桑的幻术空间中构建的美好梦境：爸爸抱着妈妈，妈妈抱着自己，自己抱着小时候的尼桑，温馨而和谐，仿佛永不分离。他明白，无论如何，尼桑首先是他最爱的亲人。在他涌动的情欲之下，始终保留着一片至真至纯的精神家园，那里有他和尼桑一起度过的童年，他们共同承受的命运和他对兄长不变的敬爱之情。

在等待尼桑洗澡的这段时间里，他似乎理清了自己纷乱如麻的思绪，可是一听到尼桑走近的脚步声，瞬间又都前功尽弃。他一动不动地侧躺着装睡，感到尼桑温暖的身体伴着一阵悉悉索索的轻响躺在了自己身边。待布料的波动复归于平静，他把双眼眯开两条缝，只见尼桑四平八稳地仰面躺着，侧脸的轮廓美如雕像。

想要拥抱他，亲吻他，让他知道自己对他不只是兄弟亲情。

如果他推开自己，要不要再扑上去？撒娇？还是耍无赖？如果他一本正经地说教，要不要低头认错？还是强词夺理？或者干脆用吻封住他的嘴？

佐助一边胡思乱想着各种可能，一边用手沿着褥子的纹理缓缓摸向鼬浴衣的褶皱，以极轻的力度捻揉着不知哪一处的纤维。

虽然开着窗，屋内仍很闷热，被窝里两个人的体温让佐助的手心全是汗，他听见自己心跳如擂鼓，盖过了尼桑的呼吸声。悄悄地，他一寸寸地向尼桑蹭去直到自己的左臂碰到了他的右臂，犹豫了片刻，用手掌和肘部支撑起上半身，把自己的影子投在他的脸上。

无暇去判断尼桑是否已经入睡，佐助深情凝望着他秀美的脸庞，细长的睫毛排列成两弯浅弧，眼角到两颊的纹路似乎比以前淡了，上下嘴唇自然地贴合，在中间抿出一道诱人的沟。他无法控制自己越来越粗重的喘息，缓缓俯身，打算趁黑夜完成这个思慕已久的吻。忽然一只手掌抚上了他的鬓角，不知何时那两排睫毛已经睁开，两片嘴唇也活动起来，发出低沉的嗓音：“怎么了？睡不着么？”

佐助被这突如其来的关怀吓得浑身一颤，连人带被子滚到窗边，纵身跃出，赤着双脚落荒而逃。

鼬坐起身，若有所思地看着那扇打开的窗，大半年前他就知道弟弟心里藏着一个秘密，不大不小，不好也不坏。他观察过，追问过，最后选择耐心地等待。随着时间的推移，他发现这个秘密变得越来越沉重，不仅压在佐助的心上，而且自己也时时感受到它的分量。

他非常了解秘密这个东西，它是一个人成为他自己的根基，不可或缺。但想做一个合格的保密者，还需要成熟的心智和清醒的头脑，才能把它们妥善收藏而不至于被反噬。

他为佐助担着心，直到最近的某一天，那种沉重感忽然减轻了，他推断大概是两个弟弟分享了那个秘密并采取了某些缓解压力的措施。他甚至能感到那个秘密离他越来越近。就在今天，它几乎来到了他的面前。

他捡起落在墙边的被子重新铺好，等了一会儿，见佐助没有回来，开启写轮眼确认了他的方位，信步走向二楼露台，赤脚跃上了屋顶。

 

佐助散淡着四肢躺在屋顶的斜面上，月亮又大又圆，光华内敛，照透他的秘密，滤净他的杂念，胸中被惊散的勇气又一点一滴聚积起来。他为自己刚才的过度反应感到好笑，要是被那家伙知道了，准又会揶揄他是个关键时刻掉链子的笨蛋。

听见尼桑脚踩瓦片的声响，佐助的心跳又怦怦地加剧。等他坐到自己身边，便也起身与他并肩而坐。

一时兄弟俩谁也没有说话，只是静静地赏月。鼬忽然赞叹道：“今晚的月色很美。”

佐助转头看着尼桑，夏夜的风轻柔而凉爽吹动他的长发。“你也很美”，说完这句话，他觉得整个人都在发烧，却不移开视线。

“……尼桑。”

“嗯？”

“你会永远和我在一起么？”

“永远么……”鼬举头仰望明月，“这个世界上没有什么是永远的，佐助。”

“你总是这样。”失望让佐助的语气变得有点冲，“我问的不是这个，我不要知道客观事实，我不是傻瓜，我懂这个道理。”

“……”

鼬也转头看向弟弟，见他板着一张气呼呼的脸，眼神却很温柔。

“我问的不是可能性，而是……你的意愿。”佐助抿了抿嘴，柔声道：“比如说我，就想永远和你在一起。”

“啊……”鼬露出恍然大悟的笑容，片刻后说道：“当然，我想永远和你在一起。”

“真的吗？”佐助的双眼忽然变得像圆月一样明亮。

“当然啦。”

“无论发生什么，你都不会再离开我吗？”

“嗯……”鼬心想总有一天死亡会分开你我，这是所有生命的必然结局，话到嘴边却成了：“是的，我不会再离开你，无论发生什么。”

“你发誓？”

鼬笑着指指天空，“好吧，我对月亮发誓。”

佐助逼近尼桑，激动地握紧他的手腕，进一步追问道：“无论我们变成怎样的关系，你都会永远和我在一起，永远不离开我吗？”他的声音发颤，他从未如此确信自己一定会得到想要的答案。

鼬的脑海里瞬间转过无数个念头，他理解弟弟由于过去的阴影而害怕再次失去他，却揣摩不出他为什么要这样问，难道他又要与木叶为敌，又要黑化报社了？应该不会吧。退一万步讲，就算有一天两人不得不站在敌对的立场上，他也决不会抛弃他。

他知道自己无法承诺永远，也做不到两全其美，但他很清楚佐助只是想要亲耳听他说出心意。于是收起微笑，正色道：“我发誓，无论我们是怎样的关系，我都不会离开你。我会永远和你在一起。”

说罢，只见佐助的胸口起伏，红晕上脸，双眼闪烁着奇异的光芒。鼬忽然感到自己的双臂一紧同时唇上一热，在弟弟温暖的拥抱中收获了他人生中第一个吻。

 

佐助疯狂而笨拙地吻着鼬，没有任何技巧可言，只是用力地贴上去，用自己的双唇去包住他的，不留丝毫缝隙。

在四唇相接的几秒后，鼬心里所有的谜团自动解开了，那些古怪的举止，莫名的羞涩、突然的回避、小心翼翼的追问、热切期盼的眼神……此刻都变得合情合理。

“无论我们是怎样的关系”，原来是这样的关系。

想到弟弟藏着这个秘密独自纠结了大半年，鼬只感到心疼。

他任由弟弟亲吻自己，听见他一边吻还一边发出小猪拱食般“嗯哼嗯哼”的鼻音，觉得他真是可爱得无以复加。

尼桑的纵容让佐助愈加热情奔放，并很快在实践中学会了新动作：抿和吮吸。起初大脑里嗡嗡响成一片完全丧失了功能，后来渐渐地感知开始恢复，只觉得尼桑的双唇是如此柔软甜美，他放轻了力度细细品尝，忽然发觉尼桑正在推开自己，又立马狠狠地吻上去并把他紧紧扣在怀里。

鼬试图把弟弟推开因为他被他吻得快要窒息了。他转开头，想说“好了好了”，刚说出一个“好”字就被佐助追上来的嘴唇堵得严严实实。他又向另一侧转头，并用双手架开弟弟的胳膊把他推离自己数分，随即在他固执而倔强的搂抱中无可奈何地笑了起来。

这个吻无比之长几乎没有尽头，直到佐助自己也憋得喘不过气来，虽仍不满足也只好暂且放尼桑一马。

鼬看着气喘吁吁双目含泪的弟弟，轻笑道：“傻瓜。”

我怎么会为了这个而离开你。

话音刚落，弟弟又如饿虎扑食般吻了上来。

“我喜欢你。”佐助在不肯稍作停歇的亲吻中含糊地低吟着，“我好喜欢你啊。”

鼬心中一震，情不自禁抱紧了弟弟并轻轻回吻他，只觉两人每一次双唇的接触都像一次轻微的电击，令他毛孔舒张，血行加速。

佐助更是兴奋得不知怎样才好，边吻尼桑边将他缓缓按压在屋瓦上，胯间的小弟弟硬得即将顶破裤裆，忍不住下一秒就要射出来，急得他出了一身大汗，匆忙放脱尼桑顺着瓦片溜到屋檐，落地，飞奔进屋冲进厕所锁上门坐在马桶盖上痛痛快快地撸了一发。

 

鼬在屋顶的瓦片上坐了很久，回想着刚才兄弟间的对话，那个纯洁而暧昧的吻，以及自己复活以来和佐助朝夕相处的点点滴滴。

弟弟长大了，萌发了青春的性冲动，对象却是自己。这令他既甜蜜又悲伤。

月朗风清，一只乌鸦和一头鹰并肩站在屋脊上，鼬朝它们眨了眨眼睛，乌鸦扑棱着翅膀飞过来停在他的肩头，用喙轻啄他的鬓角；鹰仍倨傲地留在原地凝视着他。

夜色中的村庄被月光洒上一层银辉，森林的黑影绵延不绝，四野广阔寂寥，草木迎风摇曳，唯闻蛙鸣与虫吟，田间作物无声地生长，远近未熄的灯火闪烁明灭。世代亲友歌哭生聚的故乡。

几片青灰色的云毯在空中缓慢地飘动着，浓厚而轻盈。星罗密布，银河纵贯，偶有流星坠落。苍穹之上是宇宙、四方神明、无限的未知。

鼬看着这个想要守护的静谧世界，感到自己既不伟大也不渺小，而与万物同在。想着他用生命去保护的那个人，他的光明与希望，他所托付的未来，他唯一的弟弟佐助，发现自己更爱他了。

 

（TBC）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

48

佐助不记得自己什么时候睡着的，只记得在被窝里等了好久尼桑还没回来，不放心又去找他，发现他仍在屋顶静坐沉思，衣袂飘飘，大有遗世独立、羽化而登仙之态，不由发了一回痴，没好意思打扰他，径自回房睡了。迷迷糊糊之际感到有人钻进被窝，便挨过去抱住那具热乎乎的身体，睡得很安心。醒来时怀中空空，尼桑已经出门去工作了，比往常早得多，还为他和恰拉助做了早饭。

恰拉助一见他就连连追问：“怎么样？怎么样？上了几垒？”

待他解释过什么叫“上了几垒”，佐助低眉有些害羞地说：“我……亲了……”

“哪里？嘴？”恰拉助弯起一对腰果眼，问道。

“嗯。”

“尼桑没拒绝，是吧？”

“嗯……”想到尼桑还回吻了自己，佐助又觉浑身燥热。

“哇哈！我就说吧，他也喜欢你啦。”恰拉助大喜，比自己追到了梦中女神还高兴，“是就碰碰嘴唇呢，还是舌头对舌头的热吻？”

“舌头对……舌头？”

“就知道你是个菜鸟。”恰拉助连比带划，向他传授了几种吻技，又问道：“所以现在尼桑知道你对他是恋爱的感情了？”

“知道了……吧。”

“不错不错，真不错！”恰拉助边笑边猛拍他的肩膀，“今晚继续努力，保二冲三，争取全垒打！”

 

一整个白天，佐助都在畅想关于“全垒打”的事。恰拉助的语焉不详导致他的想象天马行空，漫无边际。“总而言之，跟着感觉走，凭本能就对了。”那家伙这样说，“拿出你揍我时那股狂野的劲头来。”

佐助觉得这比喻之术有点不伦不类。他不否认自己身体里有一种捉摸不定的攻击型冲动，但更多的还是温柔的情感，想要付出和给予，为所爱之人奉献自己，掏心挖肺，赴汤蹈火，虽万千人吾往矣，此身何惧。

好不容易盼到日薄西山，归家的却是尼桑派来送信的乌鸦，说今天加班，晚饭不回来吃了，让两个弟弟不必等他。佐助茶饭无心，先在自己房里等，后来坐在玄关台阶处，最后干脆站在村口，朝着尼桑回家的方向眺望。

他想起好多年前自己还是个小不点儿的时候，曾牵着妈妈的手在院门口等尼桑放学回家，看见尼桑挎着书包的身影在街角出现，便欢呼雀跃着奔跑过去。那一刻是他一天中最快乐的时光。有一次尼桑大概有事在学校耽搁了，久等不来，妈妈拉着他进屋，他哭闹不从，挨了几句训，噙着眼泪抱着小恐龙执拗地在门口站到腿酸，心里却充满期待。

此刻的心情和那时也差不太多。

天色渐暗，佐助在原地徘徊，心中隐隐感到不安。空气中刮过一阵草腥味的风，继而下起雨来，初时既轻且细，不一会儿小雨转中雨，乡间土路被浇得泛起一层泥泞，自己也被淋得浑身湿透，只得先回家换衣服。

恰拉助在客厅打游戏，美其名曰陪他一起等。过了午夜，实在熬不住了，耷拉着眼皮呆坐在沙发上哈欠连天。佐助在自己房里取了忍术符纸，又从玄关的伞筒里抽出两把伞，对他说：“你先睡吧，我去接他。”说罢疾步走进雨中。

 

大蛇丸实验室的入口极为隐秘，寻常外人即便每天路过无数次也未必能发现。佐助来到木叶森林东端的一棵柏树下，掀开树皮，底下是一块镌着符文的铁板，他将手中的忍术符纸与其相贴，瞬间被传送到了一处空心的树干中。

走出树洞又行几百米，钻入一丛低矮的灌木，其间有一天然生成的甬道，宽窄仅供一人通过，甬道尽头立着一大块石壁，壁上交盘着两条灰白鳞片的巨蟒。佐助将手伸进其中一条巨蟒的口中，后者识别了他的身份，嘶嘶吐着信子缓缓游开，露出黑漆漆的洞口。

向内走数十步，渐渐有了火光。这个点儿工作人员大都离去，只有两名值夜班的守卫拄着兵刃肃立在门边，见来人是他，取出密钥激活机关打开厚重的铁门放他进去。

沿着中央大厅的旋转楼梯走到地下三层，十字型的长廊向东西南北四个方向伸展，每条廊上都亮着数盏夜灯。鼬的办公室就在南廊尽头，不大，但是复式的，下层为工作间，上层则是资料库。佐助从门上的玻璃窗向内张望。房间里很昏暗，案上台灯发出橙黄色的柔光把周围照亮了一小块，尼桑背对着房门坐在带滚轮的靠背椅上，似乎没在做任何事。

他扣了扣门。鼬闻声抬起头，“请进。”

佐助开门进去，室内比几个月前他来的时候多了很多书、纸张和仪器，但并不杂乱。鼬转过椅子，看见他手中的伞，笑问：“外面下雨了？”

“嗯。”佐助点头应道，微微松了口气，“尼桑吃过了么？”

“吃过了。”

鼬说着站起来，脱下白大褂罩在椅背上，提起一边的文件包，“抱歉让你担心了，回家吧。”

兄弟俩一前一后地走着，佐助看见尼桑友好而礼貌地和两名守卫道别，微笑着接过自己递给他的伞，平静从容一如往昔，好像昨晚的事情并未发生似的，又忐忑不安起来。

回家路上，兄弟俩未交一言。行至村口，佐助忽然收起自己的伞钻进尼桑伞底从他手中抠出伞柄，略微举高并向他倾斜。鼬对弟弟笑了笑，想起很久以前佐助为自己打伞的时候还是坐在他肩头又轻又小的一团，如今几乎和自己一般高了。想到这里，又抚了抚他的头发。

佐助尽可能地贴近尼桑，克制着时时涌起的扔掉雨伞拥吻他的冲动。想确认他的心意，却不知如何开口。雨点密密匝匝地落在油布伞面上，声音悦耳动听，视野所及水雾迷蒙，天地间仿佛只有他和尼桑两个人。他渴望着即将发生的一切，又想在此刻停留。

 

 

49

回到家，先后洗过澡，鼬掀开被子正要往里躺，即被弟弟拦腰抱住按倒在卧铺上不由分说地亲吻。昨晚的美妙经历让佐助的勇气大增，加上恰拉助的鼓励和指点，他果断用舌头分开尼桑的双唇，待要继续探入，却被牙齿阻挡在外。

鼬抿紧嘴唇微微侧头躲闪着，双手捧住他的脸颊把它轻轻扳到另一边，柔声道：“佐助，等等，我有话对你说。”

初尝情味欲念正浓的思春少年如何肯停？鼻子里哼哼着抗议，摆动着脑袋一路啃回去，捕捉到那两瓣柔软便恣意吮吸。

鼬用手掌盖住弟弟的下颚把他推开，“乖，你先听我说。”

佐助在他的掌心舔了两下，仗着尼桑宠溺，讨价还价道：“你先把嘴张开。”

鼬无法可想，只好伸手轻捏弟弟的腰眼，果然佐助感到一阵奇痒，笑软了身体滚在一旁。鼬也笑了，抚摸着弟弟的头发，说：“佐助，你也像佐助那样找个女朋友吧。”

“为什么？”佐助心中一凉，“我不要。”

“……男孩也可以。”

尼桑的开明佐助毫不领情，反而有些气急，大声道：“尼桑，你在说什么啊？我……我喜欢的是你啊！”

鼬无奈地笑着，“我是你哥。”

“我知道。可我喜欢你。”佐助加强了语气，“我只喜欢你。”

说着他俯身更加热烈地吻他。下体早已勃起，顾不得害羞，隔着两人的衣物本能地前后摩擦。鼬抓着弟弟的双肩用力托起他，佐助一边反着劲下压一边恳求道：“尼桑……别推开我。”

鼬差点心软，却发觉弟弟的双手不知何时移到了自己的小腹，胡乱拉扯着企图为他宽衣解带，忙擒拿他的手腕阻止他的动作。

佐助体内欲火翻腾，不免心浮气躁，只一味用蛮力挣脱，偏尼桑手上力气也不小，又极其灵活，兄弟俩僵持了片刻，他始终未能得逞，越发焦躁起来，怒吼一声打开写轮眼，握住鼬的双腕向上提起扣在他双耳两侧，随即整个人压了上去。他原以为尼桑必定也会开启写轮眼与他缠斗一番，谁知他躺着一动不动似乎完全放弃了抵抗，只有双唇依然紧闭教他的舌头难以入侵。

窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，闷热的卧室内一片晦暗，佐助松开紧箍的双手缓缓插入鼬的指缝，因刚才的较劲而升起的征服欲渐渐消退，亲吻也从粗暴变得温柔。

他微微撑起上半身看着尼桑，只见他漆黑的双眸深不可测，吸走他的理智，包容他躁动的欲望。他听见他用平和而沉稳的嗓音说：“不要浪费你的查克拉，佐助。”

佐助这才清醒过来，自己一时冲动，竟利用尼桑赠予的眼睛的力量来强迫他就范，未免太过分，不由得惭愧无地，忙关闭了写轮眼。他抚摸着鼬的脸颊，又把自己的脸颊轻轻贴上去，充满歉意地说：

“对不起，尼桑。”

“没关系。”

“别离开我……”

“我没有啊。”

“我那里……难受。”

“我知道。”

“我想要你。”

“……”

鼬叹了一口气。

佐助缓缓蹭动着下半身，感到尼桑的右手从他的腋下穿过放在了他的肩胛上，左手则抚摸着他的后颈轻揉他的发根。这温柔的爱抚让他涨得发痛的器官流出了一些体液，不由自主加快了摩擦的频率。

鼬无声地承受着，感到弟弟的额头和他的抵在了一起，汗水滴落在他的眉梢，热气喷吐在他的唇边，他听见他越来越急促的喘息中夹杂着呻吟，反反复复呓语着“别离开我”、“尼桑”、“我要你”，只觉得心里阵阵悸动，脸上发烫，呼吸加重，双臂紧紧搂住他上方那具近乎狂乱的身体。

佐助快要射了，全部感觉都集中在那段细细的出口，没发现他吻的那个人也在吻他，他顶着的那个人也在顶着他，那个他在高潮的释放中情不自禁地喊着的人。

鼬感到弟弟抱着自己猛蹭了两下，夏然而止，趴伏在他胸口剧烈地喘息着，汗湿的头发软垂下来，粘在他的脖子上。他轻拍他的背脊安抚他，直到他的呼吸渐渐变得平缓。

恢复理智的佐助又尴尬又羞赧，真想立马睡过去一睁开眼睛就是明天，好不必面对现在这个倒行逆施的自己。他把脑袋藏在鼬的肩窝里，怯怯地问：“尼桑……我……你不会讨厌我吧？”

“当然不会。”鼬抚摸着弟弟的背脊，柔声道：“去洗一下吧，再换条裤子。”

“嗯……”

虽然有些舍不得离开，佐助还是听话地爬起来，低着头快步走出去，不敢稍看尼桑一眼。

 

 

50

“哇靠。”

恰拉助露出不可思议的表情，叫道：“别告诉我你全都射在自己裤裆里？”

佐助面红耳赤。原本没打算交待细节，架不住恰拉助个八卦男刨根问底，还每每一猜即中。原本也没觉得这事有多失败，可那家伙看他的眼神分明把他当成了战斗力只有五的渣渣。

“这么说来，你也不知道尼桑有没有爽到咯？”恰拉助闲话家常般问道，“他射了吗？”

“……”

佐助还不习惯这样赤裸裸地谈论性，神情颇为扭捏，“……不知道。”

“那他硬了没？“

“没注意……”

“你……你一晚上在瞎忙些什么东东？”恰拉助向佐助投去鄙夷的眼神，见他歪着头发呆，面色有异，关心道：“怎么啦？”

“尼桑他……对我应该不是那种感情。”

“咦？怎么说？”

“……他建议我找别人，还把我当小孩子一样哄，而且……事后洗了很久的澡。”佐助黯然道。最让他失望的是尼桑自始至终都那么平静从容，与自己的热情似火相比显得十分冷淡。

“等等，你且一件一件说来。”

听佐助吞吞吐吐说完昨晚的糗事，恰拉助抬了抬眉毛，坏笑两声，道：“你还有戏哦，大大的有。”

“哎？”

“你说你洗完裤子回房，发现尼桑不在，你再去找他，发现他在楼下浴室洗澡，你又回房等他，前前后后加起来，他洗了至少有十五分钟吧？”

“嗯……”

“你说他干嘛洗这么久呢？”

“大概是嫌我脏吧……”佐助说着低下头，暗自神伤。

“扯淡。”恰拉助朝天翻了个白眼，笑道：“他肯定在里面DIY啦。”

“迪……？”

“就是自慰啦，笨蛋。”

“怎……怎么可能？”佐助大惊失色，既替尼桑害羞又忍不住窃喜。

“天呐，你这家伙……怎么说你好？“恰拉助搡了他一拳，“我跟你说，首先你得把你哥请下神坛，赶紧的。不然就准备好撸一辈子吧你！”

“……”

尼桑也会做那件事。佐助想。这是当然的。没有男人不那样做——恰拉助如是说。而尼桑是男人。

新世界的大门打开了，他很高兴地承认自己之前钻了牛角尖，才把尼桑的一言一行理解成对他的拒绝，现在换了种视角，又觉得满满的都是爱。

是啊，尼桑怎么会嫌弃自己呢？他不仅让自己抱着他睡，还在他醒来时对他微笑。

“那么今晚继续加油咯。”恰拉助又道，“别只顾着自己爽，做爱也是一种交流，互动很重要，拜托你也留心下尼桑的反应。”

“知道啦。”

单纯的佐助君再次鼓足了干劲。

 

鼬踩着饭点走进家门，发现两个弟弟看自己的眼神大有深意。他知道他俩曾齐心协力为他做了很多事，这会儿，如果他没猜错的话，将要联手对付他们的兄长了。

一根筋的佐助情窦初开，没节操的恰拉助唯恐天下不乱，这样的组合无疑能让所有卫道的师长一个头两个大。然而鼬是和死神打过交道的男人，任凭两个弟弟如何折腾，他自忖可以掌控全局。

晚饭时兄弟仨和往常一样有说有笑，双方都按兵不动。晚饭后三人各忙各的，恰拉助在客厅追新番，佐助在自己房里貌似埋头工作实则回味昨夜畅想今宵，鼬在书房捧着本书看了半天才翻了一页。

他结印召唤出一只乌鸦，匆匆几笔写了张小字条，让给弟弟送去。那乌鸦“啊”的叫了一声，从书房窗口飞出又飞进佐助卧室的窗口，停在他的书桌上伸出细爪，把字条送到他面前。佐助取下字条，它又“啊”了一声消失了，落下几根黑色的羽毛。

“佐助：请移步书房。兄。”

佐助的心脏重重地一跳，尼桑有请，总不会是约他去谈情说爱吧？就算脑洞开得再大他也不敢作此痴心妄想。以自己对尼桑的了解，在书房等着他的多半是又哲又文艺的爱的箴言，然后……拒绝？接受？模棱两可？无论哪个，尼桑的先发制人已经使他陷入了被动的焦虑中。

心怀忐忑走进书房坐好，却不料尼桑的第一句话是向他道歉。

“对不起，佐助，我不够关心你，没有及时了解到你的心理成长和情感变化。”

所以？佐助紧张地凝视着鼬。

“如果我能早一点发现，也许事情就不会发展成这样。”

佐助听懂了，他的心沉了下去，胃部紧缩，嘴里干涩发苦。

鼬温柔地看着弟弟，和颜悦色道：“你已经长大了，是时候成家立业，进入新的人生阶……”

“我不要。”佐助打断他，“我要和你在一起。”

“我会和你在一起的，佐助。”鼬补充道，“作为兄弟。”

“你说话不算数。”佐助大声道，“你答应我的，无论什么关系都行，你发了誓。”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”

“你让我吻了你，你也吻了我。”

“……”

“你又要推开我吗？”

“我希望你幸福。”

“和你在一起我才幸福。”

“你的人生还很长，佐助，将来你会建立家庭，抚养儿女，看着孙辈们出生长大，活得快乐而充实，把宇智波一族、把你的爱与信仰都传承下去。”

“……那你呢？一个人？”

“我们是亲兄弟。”鼬微笑道，“你的家人就是我的家人，你的孩子就是我的孩子。”

“你就是我的家人，你就是我的孩子。”佐助激动地剖白，“我有你就足够！”

鼬没想到弟弟对自己情深一往至斯，既惊且愧又感动，沉默良久，缓缓说道：“我曾是个死人，已经放下了一切，本不该再回到尘世。当然，能够与你再做兄弟，我很幸福。但若因此导致你的人生偏离了正确的道路，从开阔走向荆棘与沼泽，我宁愿当初没有死而复生。”

听尼桑说出这样的话来，佐助心中酸楚难当，泪水在眼眶里打转，绷着脸拼命忍住。

“不，我并不是说你错了。”鼬忙安慰弟弟，“性能量是可以转移的，佐助，它只是暂时迷失了方向。”

“我没有迷失方向。”佐助的嗓音嘶哑，他清了清喉咙，做了几次深呼吸，使自己的语气听上去强而有力，“也不认为前方是荆棘和沼泽。就算是，我也不怕。”说着说着突然绷不住了，丢盔弃甲披头散发扑上去撞进鼬怀里，抱住他哽咽道：“你别走……”

“我在这儿。”鼬轻拍弟弟的背，柔声道：“我会在你身边看着你成长。”

“和我在一起。”佐助把鼻涕擦在尼桑的前襟，“不止作为兄弟。”

“不行。”鼬很明确地说。

“你言而无信，你说过无论我要什么都会给我。”佐助开始翻旧帐。

“嗯。抱歉，是我的表述不够严谨。”

佐助一时语塞，尼桑连耍赖都耍得如此有理有据、令人信服，忍不住低声骂道：“臭黄鼠狼。”

“嗯？”

他抬起泪痕未干的脸庞，看见鼬的双眸中满是笑意，心中大动，趁其不备在他唇上飞快地啄了一口。

“我爱你。”

鼬愣了愣，游目回避弟弟炽热的眼神，侧身拿起案上的书，说：“我再看会儿书，你也继续去做自己的事吧。”

“今晚可以一起睡吗？”佐助仍然抱着尼桑的腰不松手。

“可以啊。”

他又撅嘴去吻他，这次鼬有了防备，转头躲开了。

“不可以吗？”

“不可以。”

“脸呢？”

“……可以吧。”鼬有些犹豫。

佐助笑了笑，“好吧，我知道了”，说罢在尼桑脸颊上轻轻一吻，起身走出书房，找他的狗头军师商量新对策去了。

 

 

51

“你哭过了？”

追完新番正在打游戏的恰拉助终于发现了站在他身边眼眶微红的佐助，问道。

“嗯。”

“被你哥拒绝了？”

“嗯。”

“怎么说？”他按下暂停键，揽着佐助的肩膀在沙发上坐下，“说说具体的细节，我给你分析分析？”

如此如此，这般这般。

“嗯……你觉不觉得……尼桑从头到尾都在强调客观因素？他有没有一个字提到他不接受是因为他不喜欢你？”

“……好像没有。”

“这不就结了？”恰拉助笑道，“他那是在找借口。你无视他那些唧唧歪歪的大道理直接推倒他不就行了？拿出你的行动力来。”

佐助低头思索着。尼桑的话于他一向是金玉良言，听不懂的存起来慢慢消化，听得懂的则反复参详，越琢磨越有滋味，萦绕在心余韵不绝，要无视它谈何容易？

“别想东想西的，被他绕进去你就完了。”恰拉助戳戳他，“尼桑就是想太多，你要也像他一样，你们俩就只好在被窝里谈人生谈理想从社会风气谈到国际形势，永远都做不了爱做的事咯。”说着从橱柜里取出一壶清酒，给自己和佐助各斟一杯，“来，干了它，把尼桑刚灌进去的东西洗掉。他越是想得多，你越要什么都不想，以简单对抗复杂，必胜！”

佐助举杯抿了一口，只觉又苦又辣，勉强咽下去，不肯再喝。不一会儿酒劲上涌，头脸发热，手脚发冷，心跳加重，眼皮也沉甸甸地耷拉下来。恰拉助见他迷迷瞪瞪的醉态可掬，心说坏了，本想借酒助兴，谁知这家伙酒量如此之浅，一口就倒，怎么捏都不醒。

佐助斜躺在沙发上人仰马翻，不到半小时的酣眠中春梦一个接着一个，和尼桑各种邂逅，捉迷藏，追逐嬉戏，每次抱住按倒了还没来得及亲热就场景转换，不得不从头再刷一遍剧情，害得他越来越兴奋又欲求不满，醒来后兀自硬邦邦的，被恰拉助好一番打趣，笑他不胜酒力、睡得像头猪、呻吟声十分淫荡。

 

回到楼上，尼桑仍在书房看书，卧室里已铺好了两床相隔一米多远的单人被褥，原来的双人被褥不见踪影，想是被他收了起来。佐助胸口一窒，知道这是尼桑拒绝和他发生超越兄弟关系的肢体接触的无言的声明。

他“哼”了一声，赌气把一床推向另一床使其紧密相贴。一会儿洗完澡出来，发现又被分开摆回了原位，不怒反笑，把两床铺盖拼合起来齐齐往墙壁推直到顶死，随即钻进靠外边的那床被子里，静候尼桑自投罗网。

鼬进屋看到弟弟的杰作，只摇头笑笑，并不表态。这回佐助没有装睡，目光笔直地望向尼桑，情意绵绵又带了点挑衅，却见尼桑没穿浴衣而穿了身短袖衫长裤内有铁丝渔网的便服，一条细腰带扎得结结实实，看来是吸取了昨天的教训又料到他今晚会不老实，特意把防护级别提升到了顶级。这套逆天的装备连“麒麟”都轰不烂，更别说徒手撕了。佐助原先的计划瞬间泡汤，一时束手无策，暗暗着急。

脑中响起恰拉助的建议：凭本能，行动力，别多想。

等尼桑睡下，佐助便钻出被子抱住他，说是抱住，其实是隔着被子把半边身体一条胳膊一条腿搁在他身上，被子很薄，关键部位正好压在尼桑的腰侧，热热地一跳。

鼬不动，不说话，以不变应万变。他感到弟弟凑上来吻他，从脸颊吻到额头，又到另半边脸颊，温柔得让他想把他搂进自己的被窝里。佐助在尼桑允许的范围内一寸不落地亲吻，对嘴唇则秋毫无犯。鼬知道弟弟这是拿着鸡毛当令箭，故意闹他，也是测试他的容忍度，为更进一步的亲密行为打个前哨战。果然佐助吻着吻着吻到了尼桑的嘴角边，绕着他的嘴唇舔了一圈，小心翼翼地不让舌头越界。鼬几乎笑出声，硬生生忍住了。

然后他又吻回脸颊，第一遍顺时针，第二遍逆时针，第三遍随机，终于在弟弟第N次在自己嘴角逗留的时候，鼬忍不住笑着说：“好了好了，佐助，我洗过脸了。”

见把尼桑逗乐了，佐助更加卖力地吻他的嘴角，有意无意地碰到他的嘴唇，假意抱歉地远离片刻， 再假装无辜地慢慢逼近。鼬又好气又好笑，只道是恰拉助给他出的馊主意，却不知这纯属他宝贝弟弟的即兴发挥。

“别闹了，佐助。”鼬的语气严正了些。

佐助置若罔闻，继续在尼桑的唇边蜻蜓点水式地轻吻。

“你再不听话，我要发火了。”

尼桑的警告在佐助听来毫无震慑力，他非但不收敛反而愈加放肆，趁尼桑张嘴说话的时机把舌头探进他口中乱搅一气，右手钳住他的颌骨不让他转头，左手则悄悄向下摸去。

鼬忙用舌头把入侵者往外推，却被佐助一口含住吮吸起来，上方阵地即将失守，下方要害又遭偷袭，他拍掉那只不安分的手，拽着弟弟的浴衣后领把他提起来往旁边的卧铺一扔，命令道：“睡觉。”

尼桑不怒自威，身为弟弟的佐助还是有些敬畏，于是乖乖躺回自己的被窝，想着刚才不仅尝到了尼桑的舌头，还摸到了他的小兄弟，也算是大有进步，心里喜滋滋的。回味着刚才短暂的触感，尼桑的舌头和他的嘴唇一样甘美可口，尼桑的小兄弟……好像是软的，但在他摸上去的一瞬间，好像又硬了。

必须确认一下。

他伸手从尼桑的被子底下摸进去，正犹豫着要不要直奔目标，会不会过于唐突，忽然摸到一条细细的肉，却是尼桑的右手小指。

鼬用脚后跟想也知道弟弟这只手就没打算做好事，立马逮住不放，佐助也不挣脱。过了一会儿，他把手掌缓缓翻转过来，与尼桑十指交扣。他用拇指轻轻摩挲尼桑食指的指节，又用五指狠狠夹住他的。鼬也紧紧握住弟弟的手。两人都越来越用力直到指骨疼痛不已，两条手臂微微颤抖。

最后佐助先放松了力道，而鼬的五指仍然紧扣着他。他记得尼桑的手向来比自己凉一些，这时却很暖和，甚至有些煴热，掌心的温度糅合着压抑的欲望像海浪般一波一波涌来，一直传入他心底。

他蓦然发现自己的小弟弟在没有任何外力刺激的情况下勃起到了极点，整个裆部湿得一塌糊涂，而体液还在源源不断地泌出来。他隔着裤子握住它揉搓，不小心逸出几声呻吟，感到尼桑握着自己的手又紧了紧。

什么都不想了，只想和他做爱做的事。

他再次向尼桑靠近，大胆地抓着他的手放到自己勃起的地方。鼬抽开手，嘴唇又被封住，转开头，呼啦一声被子被掀飞，佐助按住他的手腕，把大腿挤进他两腿之间。那里又烫又硬，像一段烧红的铁。

佐助的脑袋“轰”的一下炸开了，喘着粗气死命撕扯尼桑的衣服。鼬对这套衣服的坚韧度显然很有信心，任弟弟撕扯。

“冷静一点，佐助，你能控制你自己。”

“去你的！闭嘴！滚蛋！”

欲火攻心让佐助口不择言。

“那我滚咯。”

鼬说着坐起身，擒住弟弟的双手手腕把他推离自己。佐助忙用双腿牢牢夹住尼桑的腰，下身两根热乎乎的东西相互一蹭，他快要疯了。

“佐助，乖，别这样。”

他搞不懂尼桑怎么能如此冷静，这不是忍耐力和涵养的问题，这根本违反人性啊口胡！

他的双手不再使劲，任尼桑握着，双腿也放松了跨坐在他身上。写轮眼没开而双目赤红，视线灼灼燃烧。他看见尼桑的眼睛里也有一丝火苗在跳动，尤其是左边自己的那只。

“我们做吧。”佐助恳求道。

“不行。”

“为什么？你不喜欢我吗？”

“是哥哥对弟弟的喜欢。”鼬平静地答道。

“你骗人。”佐助狡黠地一笑，“你都有反应了。”

“……那是正常的生理反应。”

“尼桑是大骗子……”他把身体紧贴上去，听见两颗心正一起剧烈地跳动着，“……你明明已经硬成这样了”，发觉尼桑放开了他的手腕，于是伸臂环抱住他，在他耳边轻声说：“因为你也想要我。”

佐助感到怀中尼桑的身体一下子热起来，他一边咬他的脖子一边蹭他，浴衣在刚才的攻防战中被扯松了腰带，半袒着胸腹，衬裤被高高顶起的部分濡湿到透明，小脑袋轮廓毕现，摩擦着尼桑同样凸起的前裆。

鼬浑身僵硬，脑中只有一个念头：不能再这样下去。他推开弟弟，却被他抓住了手往身下拽，按在两人挺立的性器上。

他一狠心，猛地打出一记直拳，击中了佐助柔软的上腹部，后者闷哼一声，软倒在地，吐出几口胃液。

“尼……？！”

“我去书房睡了。”鼬说着站起身，朝卧室门口走去，“你可以在这儿睡，或者回自己房间。”

“别、别走……！”

佐助挣扎着爬起来，拉住尼桑的手，从身后抱住他。

“……别离开我。”

“我只是换个地方睡。”鼬挣脱弟弟的搂抱，“我很累，佐助。明天还要工作。你自己好好睡吧。”

说罢，足不停步地走出了卧室。

 

佐助呆立在被蹂躏得一片狼藉的卧铺上，不敢相信复活后始终对他温柔包容的尼桑竟然打了他，虽然那一拳的力度控制得恰到好处，他的胃已经不疼了，可心里的难受却如万针攒刺，一点一点扩散到全身。又像被挖走了一大块血肉，整个人空落落的。

尼桑不要我了。

又一次。

他这样想。

不知在原地站了多久，他回过神来，不由自主地向书房走去，把门拉开一条缝，看见尼桑以臂为枕和衣侧卧在案几旁，背向着他。

佐助匆忙跑回卧室抱了尼桑的被褥给他送去。

“尼桑，你的……”

“放在那儿。”

鼬的语气与其说是冷淡，不如说是没有温度。

没有感情。

像极了那个曾让他在谎言里苦苦追逐了数年的幻影。

但这次没有什么阴谋，也不是误会，完全是他咎由自取。

他把被褥放在尼桑身边，道了声“晚安”，恋恋不舍地转身离开，没有去自己房间而是回到了尼桑的卧室，钻入剩下的那床孤零零的单人被中，心中仍抱着一线希望：也许尼桑一会儿气消了就会回来。

想哭，又觉得没什么好哭的，尤其是没资格哭。佐助瞪着干涩的双眼，胸口堵得慌。

在惊吓、疼痛、伤心、郁闷等一连串肉体和精神的双重打击下，小弟弟早已萎顿不堪，可他非和自己拧，硬又把它撸直了。

他对它又爱又恨。爱它作为自己身体的一部分所贡献的快乐最为无与伦比，恨它的桀骜不驯超越了自己的意志，是破坏他和尼桑美好亲情的罪魁祸首。

他要狠狠地修理它。他和它没完。

他情难自禁地回忆着尼桑的亲吻和爱抚，想象着他在浴室自慰的情景，甚至想象他此刻也同样正在一边想着他一边套弄自己，只觉得情欲如潮，悲从中来，喉咙里响了几声，分不清是呻吟还是呜咽，快感恬不知耻节节攀升，在夏夜闷热的空气里，被抛弃的孤独无助像射出的精液一样冰凉。

 

 

52

这一晚佐助睡得很不踏实，稍有风吹草动就惊醒，以为尼桑回来了，却都不是。辗转反侧，直到天明。熬不住又去书房看他，见尼桑仍背对自己和衣侧卧着，被褥堆在一旁还是原来的样子，心里又是一阵难过。

鼬也没睡好，这时醒着，听见弟弟以极轻的步子走近，然后扯出被子给他盖上，手指不禁微微一颤，柔情暗涌，心乱如麻。怕他又来抱住自己，甚至蹭他，吻他，让他不得不在纵容他的行为和伤他的心之间艰难抉择。

佐助却只是半跪着，凝视着鼬的脸，轻声说：“对不起，尼桑。”

便起身离去。

来到厨房，就着味增汤胡乱吃了些隔夜的冷饭，又捏了几只饭团裹上海苔片装进尼桑的便当盒，回房换上外套，系好围裙，提起草薙剑去附近的森林晨练至太阳高照，出了几身汗，心情好了许多。

回家发现卧室和书房两处都已收拾干净，书房里的那床被褥叠得整整齐齐的摆在墙边，佐助看着它，意识到尼桑为了躲避他而决定长期在书房睡了，又伤心起来，几步上前，把自己埋进他的味道里。

恰拉助跟着走进书房，他从兄弟俩的神情举止和房间的摆设等蛛丝马迹中隐隐嗅到了虐的气息，安慰他道：“哥们，别气馁，好事多磨。”

佐助一方面觉得这事搞成这样脸上挂不住，另一方面明知责任全在自己与人无尤却多少有些迁怒于他，闷闷地说：“走开，别烦我。”

“发生了什么事？”恰拉助问道，“我再帮你参谋参谋？”

“不用你管。”

“OK。”恰拉助耸耸肩，“有需要请到楼下客厅找我，随时奉陪哟。”

佐助在尼桑的被褥上趴了一上午，后来竟睡着了。恰拉助自己动手丰衣足食，煮了一大锅夹生饭，倒点酱油，打个生鸡蛋，拿筷子一拌，味道还不错。上楼把佐助推醒，“喂，吃饭啦。”

“……不想吃。”

“人是铁，饭是钢。不吃饭哪有力气和尼桑斗智斗勇？”

“……”

“起来起来，这是一场持久战。”恰拉助现身说法，“想当初我追我哥的女朋友，不知吃了多少次闭门羹，被发了无数张弟弟卡，最后还不是有志者事竟成？”

“……”

“不就是热脸贴了冷屁股吗？有什么……”

见佐助目露凶光，恰拉助忙改口道：“好吧，热屁股贴冷脸，此乃兵家常事。”

“滚。”

“要不我喂你？”

 

这天鼬又没回家吃饭，因没下雨，不能借送伞的由头去接他，佐助只好在家傻等。他把双人被褥找出来铺上，想了想，又在卧室和书房各铺了两床单人被褥，自己钻进双人被里，给尼桑更多的选择。鼬午夜回家见此情景，真想把弟弟搂在怀里跟他好好道个歉，却只站在卧室门口爱怜无比地望着他趴着入睡的背影，心知被他缠上了势必难以脱身，与其被逼到悬崖边上再给他一拳，不如硬起心肠将其扼杀在襁褓之中。

漫漫长夜，佐助几次梦见尼桑，几次惊醒，几次起意去书房抱着他一起睡，都忍住了。鼬一天比一天早出晚归，甚至休息天都加班到深夜，两个弟弟难得见他一面。佐助每天在家睹物思人，晚上失眠，白天补觉，性欲减退，胃口全无，勉强进食，吃了就吐，恰拉助见他原本一龙精虎猛的大好青年被失恋折磨得形销骨立，心疼不已，使尽浑身解数，诸般安慰劝解、插科打诨，却没有半点儿效果，不由对尼桑心生不满。自己那个世界的混蛋老哥虽然常常以大欺小，对他颐指气使，狗嘴里吐不出象牙来，但好歹人格统一、情绪稳定，绝不会说翻脸就翻脸，将弟弟放置PLAY。

 

一连几天都没下雨。

 

这天又是鹰小队例行集会的日子，水月、香磷和重吾见他们的队长摇摇晃晃地走进来，眼泡浮肿，脸颊深陷，胡子拉碴，往昔的翩翩美少年竟变成了落魄的流浪汉，都大吃一惊。

“佐助……？你怎么了？！” 三人齐声问道。

佐助不予回答，说：“这个月的行程已定，下一个任务是护送商队到风之国，后天出发。一天半时间给你们做准备。这次香磷也一起去。”

风之国乃火之国的兄弟国，国力雄厚，两国资源互补，互惠互利，合作中不乏竞争。护送任务相对轻松且报酬可观，算是个肥差，为公平起见，向来交由各小队轮流执行。香磷很久没和小伙伴们一起行动了，正求之不得，喜道：“是！佐助！”

“这样的任务……我和重吾两个人去就行了吧。”水月挖着鼻孔说。

香磷抬手就是一拳，“你算老几？服从队长的安排！”

等两人拌完嘴，佐助打了个“警戒”的手势，其余三人训练有素，分头检视房间各处确保无人窃听，又迅速集中于佐助身周。只听他道：“完成护送任务后，我们继续向西行进。”说着从怀中取出一张通缉令，交予三人传阅。

“啊咧？是S级任务？”“我们不是不接B级以上的任务了吗？”“这是火影大人的命令？”

无视队员们的提问，佐助说：“准备好足够的水和干粮以及必要的忍具，后天上午八点准时出发。解散。”

说罢便结印化作一团烟雾消失了，余下三人面面相觑，纷纷猜测他这回又中了什么邪，七嘴八舌，莫衷一是。好在他们早已习惯了队长我行我素不解释的性格，又为鹰小队能够再次全体集合执行高难度任务而欣喜，并无疑虑，当即各司其职分头准备。

两天后，佐助在书房留下字条，恰拉助仍在床上呼呼大睡，前者破门而入，后者浑然不知，佐助把他弄醒，叮嘱道：“我去任务了，照顾好尼桑。”

“……啥？”

睡眼惺忪的恰拉助看着佐助一甩围裙跃出了窗口，打个哈欠翻个身，继续睡他的回笼觉。

 

 

53

告白被拒、感情破裂闹分手的少年男女恰拉助见得多了，除了极个别性情刚烈的老死不相往来之外，大都还能在一起愉快地玩耍。兄弟转情侣失败的案例却是头一回遇到，当事双方都相当难搞——尼桑神龙见首不见尾；佐助每天在那儿死扛，不哭不闹不倾诉，不接受他的关心，被灌了酒也只是大醉而眠，不吐真言——教他无计可施，空有一肚皮的恋爱秘籍却无用武之地。

本以为他会消沉好一阵子，没想到这么快就打起精神出任务去了，还带走了香磷。恰拉助既无需陪伴失恋的兄弟，又不必陪女友，轻松自在，闲极无聊，便又去大蛇丸实验室厮混，追踪尼桑的行迹顺便探究他的心意。

在他看来，尼桑每天的工作就是千篇一律的重复：在显微镜下观察几块玻璃片，加几滴五颜六色的溶液，操控几台仪器，填几张表格。做这些事的时候他面无表情，做完后还是面无表情，礼数十足却拒人于千里之外，看上去城府颇深，又好像只是呆萌。恰拉助自觉阅人无数，却捉摸不透他。

他认为自己找到了佐助为尼桑神魂颠倒无法自拔的真正原因：这个男人充满了神秘感。行事出人意表，语言晦涩难懂，在深井冰和深奥之间摇曳生姿。你永远不知道他下一步棋会走哪里，他永远不按常理出牌。

第一天，尼桑下班后和他一起回家，吃完饭便即出门，深夜方回。

第二天，尼桑让他先回家，他悄悄埋伏在基地外的树杈上，没过多久，看见尼桑也钻出了灌木丛走往传送点。可等他回到家，家里却没人。

第三天，试图跟踪尼桑，却不小心跟丢了。

第四天，在树杈上埋伏了数小时，又饿又倦，尼桑却始终没在视野范围内出现。

第五天，终于发现尼桑走出森林后并未踏上回家之路，而是沿着另一条路向村中心疾行，还变身成大蛇丸实验室某个路人脸员工的模样。

——啥情况？

——痴心弟弟负心兄？

——难道在佐助饱受相思之苦的同时，整晚不回家的尼桑其实没在加班而是在外面鬼混？

恰拉助不及细想，忙也摇身一变，变成附近农家一妙龄村姑，不远不近地跟了上去。行至一条小吃街，见尼桑踅进一家点心铺子买了一只球型饭团握在手里边走边吃，如此行色匆匆想必和相好的恋奸情热急着见面，不禁暗暗替佐助忿忿不平。

又追踪一阵，跟着尼桑东拐西拐，走进一栋三层高的建筑物中，二楼右首一间大厅灯火通明，正中摆了数张阔长方书桌，四周立着几组书柜——竟来到了图书馆？——大厅东南两面是窗，北墙上有一双开木门，见尼桑走进门里去，他抬眼看了看门上的标牌，“内部资料室”，下方又有一行小字，“本室图书概不外借”。室内灯光较大厅略为昏暗，一排排书架密密麻麻陈列，飘着油墨和檀木的香气。算上尼桑也只有三四个人在书架间走动，脚步声、翻阅声和偶尔响起的咳嗽声都极其安静。

原来是自己以小人之心度学霸之腹，全然想岔了。恰拉助欣慰之余又有一滴滴失望。只见尼桑挑了几本书在桌边落座，翻开一本专心研读，他躲在书架后面透过缝隙瞄了眼书名。

这个……姿势……可以有……？

 

鼬没想到偌大一个木叶村，村立图书馆里的学术类书籍却寥寥无几。这几天他已在生物、医学、教育三大区读了近百本书和杂志，大多是极浅显的科普读物，没有一本能解决他心中的困惑。不好说他是求知若渴还是病急乱投医，竟连风马牛不相及的《论特殊血继限界妇女的优生优育》、《走近科学：通灵兽能否杂交繁殖？》乃至一些归错类的情色小说、古今传奇、春宫图册，都一目十行地扫了一遍，越读越糊涂。无奈之下，只好请求大蛇丸向他开放秘密基地的藏书库，那里堆满了当今最顶尖的生化科研成果，鼬一头钻进去，读得昏天黑地废寝忘食，又拜托兜邮购了许多原版的国外学术著作，他虽略通各国语言，但面对浩瀚如海的专有名词还是如读天书，于是又买了一本厚如砖头的五国大词典，逐字逐句地硬啃。

上辈子加这辈子总共活了二十二年，有苦有乐，有遗憾，有悔恨，却从未如此迷惘。

在这二十二年的生命中，“性”对他来说本不过是一个字眼罢了。

由于天资聪颖，早慧老成，他很小就和比自己年长得多的人一起工作，队友们也从不把他当孩子看，因此早于生理发育的好几年前，他就在理论上掌握了一个成年男性所能知晓的全部性知识。

十三岁时第一次遗精，他并未经历同龄男孩可能会有的害怕焦虑，也不曾感到轻松畅快，他的心已没有任何余裕去关注自己身体的成长，而装满了逡巡于善恶、生死、真实与谎言之间的痛苦挣扎，甚至连那个具有纪念意义的梦也不是绮色的，只有沉重压抑的灰暗。

他的成人礼是一场锥心刺骨的浴血屠杀。青春尚未绽放便已枯萎。此后的每一次呼吸，每一次心跳，每一次勃起都算不上是活着。生的欲望降至于无，死的觉悟日益坚定。他爱弟弟，爱家人，爱村子，爱和平。但在内心深处，他认为自己是不配和“爱”相提并论的。

重回人世之后，摆脱了身心俱疲的生活状态，他的食欲和性欲都渐渐恢复，虽比一般人寡淡得多，但总算活得像个血肉之躯。每当察觉到因性冲动而产生的紧张感，他就借沐浴之便用手协助排出体内积攒的精子。那几分钟螺旋式上升的快感和几秒钟的巅峰体验，说不享受是骗人的，但要说有多美妙，也不过尔尔。

有时在小说中读到或含蓄或露骨的性描写，似乎并不能引起他的共鸣。反而当读到一个论证精妙的哲理让他击节赞赏，或是一个新见解令他豁然开朗，触类旁通，得以完善原有的知识结构，或在一个悬疑故事的最后发现自己的推理近乎完美而心怀大畅之时，阴茎却也会趁兴勃起，狂放又斯文。

然而近日，确切地说是那晚佐助在他身上摩擦直至射精之后，鼬发觉自己勃起的频率比以前增加了，海绵体时常处于充血状态，且不易消退。他依照书上所说的方法静卧内观，试图寻找这股力比多的根源，发现并接纳它，疏导而不是封堵它。

他躺在那里，闭上双眼，细细体会它的存在，向下挖，向深处看，忽然听到一个熟悉的声音从心底浮现，倔强而温柔地对他说：

因为你也想要我。

你也想要我……

也想要我……

想要我……

要我……

我。

他看见那少年因兴奋而涨红了脸，眼中燃烧着欲望，又看见婴儿的他粉嫩的小脸，水汪汪的大眼睛像两颗黑葡萄，清澈而明亮。两张脸在鼬的眼前渐渐重合，传达着同样的情感：他的弟弟以一颗赤子之心深爱着他，并向他乞求无条件的爱。

他的羞涩和鲁莽在他看来都是那么的纯洁无瑕。

他愿为弟弟分担成长的烦恼，陪他共渡难关。无论他想要什么他都愿意给他，无论他做什么他都能够接受。却无法原谅自己的荒唐。

他绝不允许自己成为一个不称职的兄长。

 

 

54

那天在火影办公室外的布告栏旁，被“贩卖儿童”“人体器官”等几个字触动了恻隐之心，佐助揭下通缉令，向五代目表示愿意接手这一任务。

驼铃清脆，一支运送木材、大豆和稻米的商队浩浩荡荡地在沙漠中迤逦前行，重吾走在队伍的最前面，水月和香磷分领两翼，毒辣的日头蒸得人发昏，风沙刮在脸上生疼，压阵的佐助提起腰间的水袋饮了一口，深觉执行此次任务是十分正确的选择，他必须把事情办妥并保护每个人的安全，责任心和集中力暂时缓解了他的苦闷，对尼桑的思念之情被埋到很深的地方，深到与他融为一体。

不日抵达风之国，将货物清点完毕，交接入库，鹰小队四人应邀至风影我爱罗家中吃了顿便饭，次日告辞上路，一路西行，遇沙暴则就地挖坑暂避，途径绿洲则稍作歇息，见到海市蜃楼则遥指说笑几句。在莽莽黄沙中搜寻数日，终于在一处峭壁底下发现了反人类犯罪分子的老巢，四人三下五除二将其一锅端了，解救出数十名受害儿童，问明来历，分批送回家乡。事毕拂衣去，深藏功与名。

佐助在归途中度过了自己的十九岁生日。回想一年前的这一天，像做梦一般，尼桑突然出现他面前，和他一起建造了一个叫做“家”的地方，让他漂泊多年的心终于找到安稳。能拥有这样的生活已是老天眷顾，理应知足，而自己却贪得无厌，对尼桑予取予求，终于惹他生气，把原本和睦的兄弟关系搞得那么僵，当真是自作自受 。

水月、香磷和重吾见他满腹心事，特意在渺无人烟的沙漠中找了家路边茶铺为他庆生，饮食虽简陋，却也热闹温暖。

让他惊喜的是，生日那晚尼桑的乌鸦送来了来他的祝福；另有一只比乌鸦还小一圈的羽毛蓬松的小猫头鹰，腿上缚一纸卷，信中写道：

佐助君：

见字如面。

祝我俩生日快乐哟。（蛋糕+蜡烛）

本帅经过艰苦卓绝的修炼，总算搞定了通灵之术，只为了和远方的你说一声：爱老虎油。（心）

请不要感动落泪，这是我应该做的。（笑脸）（鬼脸）

盼你归来。

Your sincerely

Uchiha Sasuke

 

佐助赶回家的时候正是一天中最热的晌午，窗外蝉鸣喧嚷，屋子里却静悄悄的，一切仿佛都没变，和他出门前一模一样，只尼桑的案上多了几沓厚厚的书。自己房中窗帘低垂，暗暗的十分阴凉，床单整洁，窗明几净，想是尼桑经常打扫的缘故。

冲了个澡，躺倒在床打算小憩片刻，忽觉枕头底下有一方方硬硬的物事，拿出来一看，是一个包装精美的礼品盒，里面有几只大小不等的方盒子，分别装着刮胡刀、剃须水、脱毛膏、润滑油、安全套……等男士用品，大都看着眼生。又有一本小册子，印着数对摆出各种匪夷所思造型的裸体小人，乍一看还以为是体术教材。

会送这种东西的只有那家伙吧。虽然很感谢恰拉助的好意，佐助却提不起半点兴致，把东西收回盒中塞进衣柜最底下。

恰拉助叫着“你回来啦”飞扑上来的时候，佐助刚做完晚饭正准备上楼，微一侧身没躲开，被他抱了个满怀。

“尼桑呢？”

“老样子呗。”

“他回家吃饭么？”

“难说。”恰拉助耸耸肩，“这是小概率事件。”

“他……还在书房睡么？”

“好像是吧。他睡得比我晚，起得比我早，我不太确定。”

恰拉助勾着佐助的脖子跟他回房，把这段日子STK尼桑的所见所闻添油加醋地一一汇报，说他如何茶饭不思，整天泡在书堆里做学问，和他说话他都心不在焉地敷衍，有时吃着饭还会突然停下筷子发愣。佐助默默无言地听着，只觉得更加歉疚了，却不敢想尼桑这般用功苦读是因为他也不知所措地爱着他。

“你们哥俩到底闹哪样？怎么都一副被甩了的死相？那天晚上究竟发生了什么事？”恰拉助又问道。

佐助不答，望着窗外静止的树叶，心思已飞到了那间弥散着阿摩尼亚气味的办公室中。

解铃还须系铃人。

敢做就要敢当。

作完决定，他感到心中宽敞了许多，对恰拉助说：“走，去吃饭吧。”

晚饭时恰拉助一直叽叽呱呱说个不停，大概是和闷葫芦尼桑相处大半个月把他憋惨了，从见到佐助起他的嘴就没闲着，说完了自己的事，又向佐助打听旅途中的见闻，并从他简洁的回答里挖出零零碎碎的细节继续追问。佐助则以问十句答一句的比例回复他。

吃罢饭，陪恰拉助玩了一会儿游戏，佐助把书房里的被褥搬回尼桑的卧室，坐在屋顶上等他回家。

等到亥时已过，子时将至，一弯新月在夜空高悬，尼桑的身影仍未在路的那头出现。

他不再等，一跃而下，向森林奔去。

 

鼬办公室的门锁着，佐助在黑暗中反复扫视，确认室内无人，便依据恰拉助提供的情报乘升降梯来到地下最底层。虽不算什么秘密的地方，他却是第一次来。整个藏书库好似一口深井，上方下圆，书架呈环状摆放，一半整齐一半凌乱。书库尽头有一道拱门，一缕灯光从虚掩的门缝中透出来，他轻轻推开门，门轴的吱呀声惊动了桌边的人。

鼬从卷轴中抬起头来，满脸的警觉在看到弟弟的瞬间转换成了温柔的微笑。

佐助心头一热，走上前用渴慕的目光望着多日不见的兄长。

“……你瘦了，尼桑。”

“你晒黑了呢。”

鼬也凝视着弟弟的脸，从他的眼神佐助看得出来尼桑已经不生他的气了，而且见到他还很欢喜。

想拥抱他，却只微微抬了抬手又放了下去。

“很晚了，尼桑，跟我回家吧。”

“好。”

走出基地，兄弟俩不约而同地没有使用传送门，而是并肩在森林里徒步而行。

风吹树叶沙沙作响，觅食的野兽在林间巡逻。穿过蝙蝠栖息的岩洞，踩着平滑的石头横渡淙淙溪流，两人走进一片轻飞细舞的绿色幽光中。

“是萤火虫啊……”

佐助忽然说道。

“想要么？我捉给你。”

鼬调侃的语气让佐助发出一声愉快而微带赧意的笑。

回忆起童年的暑假，这片森林曾是兄弟俩最爱的游乐场，尼桑总能想出许多新鲜有趣的玩法，把年幼懵懂的他哄得十分开心。

这么多年过去了，他对尼桑的依恋，尼桑对他的宠爱，始终没有改变。

“我想过了，尼桑。”佐助用裤管去碰触那些飞舞的光点，“我们还是兄弟，还和以前一样，好么？”

“当然好啊。”

“我会回我的房间睡，尼桑也回自己房间睡吧，别再睡书房了。”

“好。”

“还有，好好休息，好好吃饭。”

“嗯，佐助也是。”

想握住尼桑的手，却把双手插入袋中。佐助晃荡着步子走出森林，走进满天繁星之下。能和尼桑这样漫步着，交谈着，沉默着，他已觉得人生美好至极。

“我很想你，尼桑。”

望着不远处两人的家，他仿佛自言自语般轻声说：“只要每天能见到你，我就满足了。”

佐助的话语柔和，鼬却感到有一股强烈的力量握紧了他胸口，揉碎了他的心。

他动了动嘴唇，没能说出一个字。

 

（TBC）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

55

佐助和鼬都以为他俩能回到过去的状态，像普通兄弟那样相处。然而感情的质变却是不可逆的。没过两天，他们就发现了这一点。

以往兄弟仨一起看电视时，鼬总是坐在中间，佐助和恰拉助像左右护法似的分坐尼桑两边，一个要追国际频道的百合番，一个要看木叶五套的无差别格斗，免不了要抢遥控器，于是说好以猜拳决胜负。起初恰拉助用写轮眼作弊，每次都赢，佐助输得心头火起，便不再相让，也把写轮眼打开与他斗起了瞳力。这下可好，一直僵持到节目全都结束了仍然难分胜负。遂请尼桑做了仲裁员。

两人同时在尼桑背后出拳，鼬伸手一摸即知输赢，若是佐助出拳头而恰拉助出剪刀，就把遥控器递给佐助，反之亦然。有时接连几次都是平局，他就能多看一会儿木叶一套的新闻联播。

这天照例如此。佐助出了个布，当尼桑的手摸上来的时候，他忽然有了种奇妙的感觉，下意识地五指微屈轻轻捏住他的手掌。

鼬已摸出恰拉助是个拳头，却把遥控器递给了他。

尼桑很快抽回了手，那种不该有的感觉却仍在佐助的指间流动。

兄弟俩坐在沙发上靠得很近，光裸的上臂外侧自然地贴在一起，佐助只觉那一处相贴又黏腻又火热，似乎并不因为是夏天。

想挪开些，又舍不得。这样浅的肢体接触已经让他有了反应，拿眼偷觑尼桑，视线却不由自主地落在他的下半身。

真是太糟糕了。

 

被弟弟的目光追随，对鼬来说本是习以为常的事，这会儿他却装作不知。等他意识到自己在装，又认为没必要如此，于是转过头去对佐助报以微笑，却见他匆忙低下头，从脸颊到耳际渐渐泛起一层红晕。

从前不知其缘由，只觉得弟弟娇憨可爱，面色红润青春焕发。如今得知了真相，还是觉得他很可爱，忍不住多看两眼。等他发现自己盯着弟弟看了好一会儿，又担心这样的注视会向他传递错误的信息，忙把视线转向电视屏幕，悄悄平复着内心莫名的波动。

多年的无间道生涯早使他磨砺出一张不露声色的扑克脸，这时却失了那份绝对的自信，当晚洗漱完毕后对着镜子练习了很久。

鼬努力地摸索，调整，寻找着最恰如其分的神情和言行举止。

曾经坦荡荡地做一个温柔的兄长，没事戳戳弟弟额头，摸摸他的后脑勺，拍拍他的背脊，甚至搂着他捏捏鼻子亲亲脸，情之所至，发乎自然，从没觉得有何不妥。

现在则尽量避免和他有过于亲密的肢体接触，拘谨得有些刻意，反而比以前生分了。

就这样，兄弟俩保持着一定的距离，不再腻歪在一起，也鲜有眼神交流。然而只要两人共处一室，便会察觉彼此之间有一种微妙的气场，尤其恰拉助不在的时候，那种暗潮涌动的沉默和试图打破沉默的生硬对话让他俩极不自在，都想尽快逃离却像中了束缚术一般，被牢牢围困住。

另一方面，虽然答应佐助会好好吃饭好好休息，鼬依然把大量业余时间投入到阅读和翻译中，经常熬夜，偶尔夜不归宿，潜心钻研有关性的科学。

他迫切需要的已不仅仅是答案，还有解决问题的方法。

 

 

56

十九岁的小伙子新陈代谢快，皮肉伤好得快，情伤恢复得也快，熬过了最初那段一想到尼桑就心痛的日子，佐助又开始夜夜自得其乐起来，脑中还添了三场活色生香的小电影，令他兴致大增。

在诸多与尼桑肌肤相亲的心动瞬间中，排名前三的分别是：

季军：第一次吻上他醉人的双唇；

亚军：清楚感受到他那无法掩饰的硬和热；

冠军：被他一拳打懵然后冷冷地抛弃。

那个夜晚无地自容的狼狈已经被平静的生活冲淡，被记忆美化成了痛并快乐着的浪漫。

他贪恋他无尽的温柔，也爱他独断专行的狠。

他可以打他，骂他，不理他，只要他好好地活着。

想起那家伙说的“撸一辈子”云云，虽不免有一丝凄凉，但佐助心里更多的却是为尼桑牺牲小我成全大爱的悲壮感。

怀着这样的心情，他飞快地从床头扯了三张纸巾，准备发射。

 

这天鼬难得准时下班回家。一整个月从不间断的秉烛夜读对他的视力造成了积累性的损伤，书上的字忽大忽小抖动着几乎要飞出纸面，坚忍如他也觉得眼睛过于疲劳必须休息一下。

饭桌上他吃得极少，苍白的脸色和青黑的眼圈让佐助很是心疼，特意煮了滋补元气的芝麻松子红糖黑米燕麦粥给他当宵夜。端进书房，却见尼桑伏在案上睡着了，手中还捏着一支狼毫小楷，笔尖在黄皮纸上染出一团墨迹。

他放下端盘，把尼桑打横抱起送回卧室，又铺床来又盖被。鼬睡得人事不知，一甩胳膊把被子扯到一边，佐助又替他掖好。

他细细端详着他美丽而神圣不可侵犯的兄长，一忍再忍还是没忍住，偷偷吻了吻他的脸颊。

虽仅止于此，没有进一步的动作，这位骚年不得不承认自己的心思又活络了。

等到夜深人静，佐助从床上翻身坐起，蹑手蹑脚地走进浴室，蹲在洗衣桶边上把里面的衣服一件件拿起来闻，汗臭味最重的是自己的，恰拉助的有一股不正经的香水味，最好闻的当然是那股洗衣粉的淡淡清香。辨认出尼桑的衣服，他用力嗅了两下，揣进怀里。

正打算回房，忽然听见书房那边传来几下轻微的脚步声，佐助警觉心起，忙贴墙而立，探头张去，只见一个鬼祟的人影走出书房，站在门口抓了抓翘毛，发出“啧”的一声，又悄悄走进尼桑的卧室。

这小子半夜不睡觉想干嘛？

恰拉助不知螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，按了按挂在衣架上的尼桑的外衣口袋，瘪瘪的没什么东西，又去翻他裤兜，只摸到几个铜板，回头看了眼熟睡的尼桑，抓起墙角的布挎包夹在腋下就走，却被候在门外的佐助一把揪住。

“你……”

不等佐助说出第二个字，恰拉助忙伸手捂住他的嘴，连使眼色，示意他收声。佐助自然也不愿惊动尼桑，两人扭在一起像两只螃蟹横着爬回卧室。

“你干什么？”

关上门，佐助压低了嗓音，质问道。

“你干什么？”

恰拉助反问道。

佐助这才反应过来自己这是贼喊捉贼，不免张口结舌，一时编不出谎话来。

恰拉助眼尖，刚才在走廊里便已发现佐助浴衣交领处露出一角布料，有恃无恐，笑道：“你偷内裤我偷钱，咱们半斤八两，谁也别说谁。”

“不、不是内裤……”佐助忙不迭从怀中掏出尼桑的汗衫，以证清白。

恰拉助见他果然沉不住气不打自招，嘻嘻一笑，道：“这是咱俩的小秘密哟。你不说，我也不说，尼桑不知情，大家都满意。”

佐助却无法苟同，想问“你干嘛偷钱”，又想说“缺钱可以问尼桑要，何必偷偷摸摸”，又心虚怕被他反将一军而自己无言以对，只不作声。

却见恰拉助一脸痛心疾首状，叹息道：“唉，没想到我宇智波佐助竟沦落到偷人内裤的境地，简直LOW爆了。”

“不是内裤！”佐助急急地重申。

“哼哼哼……”恰拉助装腔作势地冷笑几声，“你不说我也猜得到，性生活不和谐就玩冷战，分房睡，结果憋出火了吧？想要你就说呀，你不说尼桑怎么知道你想要？尼桑假正经你也跟着装矜持？那是没有前途滴……”

这回佐助却不澄清真相，一语不发打开门，一脚把那厮踹出卧室。

恰拉助揉揉屁股，回房从挎包里取出钱夹，一百两的只有一张不敢动，抽了一张五十两的，十两和五两的各抽两张，塞进自己兜里，再溜进尼桑房间物归原主。

路过佐助卧室门口时听见里面传来低沉的哼哼声，知道他又在没出息地五指山大战一柱峰，皱眉摇头，暗道可怜可怜。

 

 

57

哀其不幸，怒其不争，恰拉助见不得兄弟在情事上如此憋屈，每天坚持不懈地向佐助套话，功夫不负有心人，终于有一天撬开了他的铁齿。

“神马？他打你？！”

恰拉助抱着椅背倒坐在折叠椅上，嘴巴张得大大的，口中的薯片掉落下来。

佐助点点头。

“太、太过分了吧……他就不怕把自己亲弟弟打残了？”

“他下手很轻。”

“那也会有心理阴影的好吗？”恰拉助为佐助抱不平，“会导致ED的好吗！”

“？”

“就是勃起功能障碍。”见佐助仍满脸问号，恰拉助只得用更通俗的语言翻译自己的话，“就是你的老二再也硬不起来了。”

“没有的事。”佐助为尼桑辩护，“我的功能很好。”

“哟哟！”恰拉助一挑眉毛，笑道：“看来你斗志满满嘛~！蛮好蛮好，百折不挠，迎难而上，有我的风范~！”

佐助却摇摇头，“不，我已经决定了，和尼桑做一辈子兄弟。随便你笑我笨蛋也好，懦夫也罢，我已经决定了……只要能生活在一起就好。”

见他说得真诚，恰拉助本想吐槽他两句，都咽了下去，柔声道：“来日方长，你还有机会。尼桑喜欢你，绝不只是哥哥对弟弟的喜欢。你当局者迷，我旁观者清。他撒谎，因为……”

“别说了，我不想听。”佐助打断他。

心里那一簇名曰“希望”的小火苗被煽动起来的同时，“希望越大，失望越大”的警告却也不停地泼它冷水。

恰拉助知他口是心非，一本正经地分析道：“你想想，你花了多少时间才接受你想对尼桑酱酱酿酿这一事实？还是在本大仙的调教下才敢付诸行动。何况大脑沟回比你复杂一百万倍的尼桑？”

“言之有理。”人格甲一拍大腿道。

“别又被他忽悠了，白痴。”人格乙冷冷地说。

佐助撇嘴不语。

“他对你有反应，这是铁证如山。”恰拉助又道，“男人就是这点方便，喜欢谁，不喜欢谁，一目了然，不必费心思猜。他对你没感觉，你死缠烂打一辈子也没用；他对你有感觉，迟早忍不住会破功你信不信？”

“不信。”佐助说，“我们都是忍者，没什么忍不住的。”

“谁要你忍了？”恰拉助说，“对尼桑，你要在战术上重视他，在战略上藐视他。懂吗？“

“？”

“就是说……你要这样想——天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一只鼬？——尼桑这朵花虽美，可惜是HARD模式，你搞不定。那就先找些小花小草转换转换心情顺便积累经验，把你的LEVEL练上去，然后再去采他，就得心应手多了。又或者哪天他想通了反过来追你了呢？到时候掌握主动权的就是你啦。”

“……”

 

两天后的家庭会议上。

“尼桑，明天有木叶文化祭，我想去玩，让佐助陪我一起去吧？我保证不被人发现。”

“好啊。”

鼬一口答应，让佐助颇为意外，却在恰拉助的预料之中，他又道：“本来也想叫上尼桑，可是我只有两张入场券，NJ杂志送的。想再买一张，可惜全被抢完啦，好遗憾。”

“没事，我负责看家。”鼬笑着说，又问：“你们几点去？几点回？回家吃饭否？”

“太早我起不来，中午太热，我们打算三点以后去，晚上回来，不回家吃晚饭。”

“好，我明白了。”

 

恰拉助把自己的衣服通通翻出来堆了一床，为佐助挑选最合适的搭配。

黑色紧身背心，灰色紧身牛仔裤，迷彩头巾，黑超眼镜，纯银蛇骨项链。

肌肉分明，前凸后翘。

“酷。”

“太紧了。”

佐助说着拉开裤链，把好不容易穿上的裤子费劲地脱掉。

恰拉助又递了一件做旧的亚麻布汗衫和一条芒果色的八分铅笔裤给他。佐助脱下背心，套上那件边角破烂又有几处油污的衣服，怎么看都像个叫花子，那条颜色诡异的裤子更是试也不试就扔在一边。

“你个土包子，这叫范儿。”

“恕我欣赏不能。”

最后佐助自己选了一件普通的深蓝色T恤（胸口印着一个古怪的图案），一条两侧有兜的米色沙滩裤和一顶牛仔蓝的渔夫帽。

“你的品味怎么像大叔一样？”

恰拉助看看佐助，又看看已被他排成一长列的鞋子，“叫我怎么帮你挑？”

 

“我们出门啦。”

“稍等。”

鼬叫住两个弟弟，把一板单粒装的胶囊递给恰拉助。

“这是实验室研发的稳定药，能使你的变身效果维持12个小时。无副作用。”

“多谢尼桑！”

恰拉助接过胶囊塞进臀兜。

鼬又看向佐助，微笑道：“玩得开心。”

“嗯。”

佐助深深地看了鼬一眼，随即被恰拉助拽出了院门。

 

 

58

四战之后，各大国偃武修文，不再举办动辄杀伤人命的中忍考试而改为各种竞技体育赛事，又于每年的寒暑假举办文化祭。两者的主力都是十来岁的青少年，此类活动既发泄了他们旺盛的精力，又能加强交流，增进友谊，实乃一举两得。

两人行行歇歇，抵达村中心时下午的表演大都已经结束，正准备撤摊，百来个打扮各异的外国少年东一群西一窝的扎堆，嬉笑打闹，散入各处大街小巷，戴帽子的佐助和扎头巾的恰拉助混迹其中，丝毫不引人注目。

在快餐店解决了晚饭，又看了一会儿花灯，佐助就要回家。恰拉助朝他霎霎眼睛，笑道：“急什么？夜生活才刚刚开始呢。”说着将他带至一条小巷。巷内行人不多，高高低低五颜六色的招牌却不少，把整条街照得如白昼般明亮。

“这会儿还太早，再晚些才热闹。你是想多花些钱省力呢，还是多花些心思省钱？”

“？”

“别装纯啦，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑吧？”

佐助想了想，有些明白过来，“你骗尼桑说什么文化祭，原来是……”

“这也是一种文化嘛。”

“……”

“嘿嘿，今天可是你脱处的大好日子哟。”恰拉助揽住佐助肩膀晃了晃，拍胸脯道：“有我在，包你成功！”

“我并无此意。”

“来都来了，难道你又要临阵脱逃？”

“……”

“你是喜欢洗澡呢，还是唱歌呢，还是赌钱呢，还是喝酒呢？”

“都不……”

“哦对了，你不会喝酒，也不像擅长赌钱的样子，也没听你唱过歌，看来只好洗澡啦。”

“别自作主张。”

佐助转身欲行，恰拉助肘节一紧把他勾回来，“好吧，你不想玩，就当陪陪我总可以吧。”

“……”

“今晚就让你见识见识什么叫众星捧月！”

恰拉助得意地笑道，贝齿与耳钉齐闪，秋波共霓虹一色。

 

在夜店喝了几杯酒，佐助也陪着喝了一杯柠檬水，恰拉助发现他的约炮计划没有想象中进行得那么顺利。也许是刚从战争中复苏的缘故，这个时空的木叶民风较为保守，姑娘们虽然爱他风流可喜又出手大方，但每到关键的开房环节却都婉言拒绝。他之前夸下海口，这时只觉得极没面子，幸好佐助一直呆呆出神，并未留意他的惨败。

正打算放弃猎艳直接花钱买春，隔着几桌有两位颇具异国风情的姑娘大约被佐助淡漠的神情所吸引，主动上前与他搭讪。佐助冷着脸不理，恰拉助见他有失绅士风度，暗中打了个差评，又替他接过话茬，天南地北胡侃一通，逗得人姑娘笑得花枝乱颤。三人谈谈说说，赌赛拼酒，不觉都有了些醉意，恰拉助提议换一家店继续嗨，得到响应。左拥右抱着坐进KTV包房，俩姑娘分别和他对唱了几首情歌，视线却频频缠着佐助，先诚意邀请，又撒娇起哄。佐助全程神游物外，直到其中一姑娘贴上身来，才往旁边挪了挪。

恰拉助向姑娘道声歉，把佐助拉到门外，低声道：“怎么？一个都看不上？你不要，我可全收啦。”

“我要回去了。”

“啧，别扫兴嘛。”恰拉助抬腕看了看手表，“才九点十五分。要不这样，你先帮我把这俩妹子留住咯，我再去外面替你钓个汉子？”

“……”

三观不同怎么做兄弟？

佐助伸出双手食指交叉于前，“我等你到十点”，说罢取下夹在领口的墨镜戴上，转身离去。

 

夏秋之交，暑气仍未消散，街上行人多穿着宽松的浴衣，或一对夫妇携着儿女，或三五好友挨肩搭背横在道路中间，落单的极少。第十班的鹿丸、丁次和井野在路边的烧烤摊大快朵颐，佐助从他们身边慢慢地踱过，没有打招呼。

不知道尼桑此刻在家里做什么呢？应该在书房看书吧。

漫无目的地晃进一条巷子，看见一家店铺的招牌十分眼熟，他驻足望了望，想起这是小时候常来的一家甜品店。如今迁了店址，门面和内堂也都重新装修过，祖传的匾额却没换。

佐助走近去，玻璃门自动向两边开了，店员热情地喊着“欢迎光临”。他记得这家店原本只卖传统的和菓子，如今多了不少花里胡哨的舶来品，皆制作精美，安静地陈列在展示柜里，旁边摆着标价牌。

他一件件看过去，忽然想起尼桑每次带他来店里的时候，都只是看看，并不买了吃。

他记得那个头发花白的老奶奶每次都说：“鼬君在用眼睛品尝吗？”

“嗯。”而尼桑这样回答。

于是又想起来，多少次尼桑揣着妈妈奖励的零花钱带他上街买甜品，最后都变成了他手上的新玩具和嘴里啃着的大番茄。

那真是好大的一只番茄呐。皮薄多汁，酸甜爽口，美味极了。

年轻的女店员好奇地看着这位忽然微笑起来的顾客，再次推荐了本月新品和今日特惠。

“我全都要了。”

“哎？”

“每样给我来一个。”

“好、好的！”

佐助拎着一只硕大的甜品包装盒回到KTV包房，恰拉助却已不在，连个口信也没留下。又不好丢下他不管，只得一家家店去找，向前台打听有没有见过一个“彩虹头巾，白衣黑裤，带着两个女人的家伙”。跑了几家店，总算在一家LOVE HOTEL寻到了线索。

在门外便听见里面传出阵阵放荡的笑声，敲了半天门，无人应，他踢开门闯进去，只见三个少女赤身裸体地滚在床上，其中两个正是刚才搭讪他的外国女孩子，他已记不清她们的长相，正要离去，那第三个黑长直姑娘忽然叫道：“佐……二哥！”

“？”

“是我呀。”

变身成少女的恰拉助跳下床，手叉纤腰娉娉婷婷地走过来，笑嘻嘻地问：“要不要一起玩？”

“你这……”佐助词穷，“……快穿衣服，走了。”

“欢迎再来木叶玩哟！”

临走，恰拉助还不忘向两位姑娘展现东道主的热情好客。

 

两人回到家，鼬见弟弟身边跟着个陌生姑娘，先是诧异，继而反应过来他这是交到了新朋友，十分高兴，问道：“佐助，这位是……？”

“宇智波……佐子？”佐助斜睨着那姑娘，忍不住笑了一声。

“尼桑，你的特效药也太强劲了！”恰拉助用尖细的嗓音抱怨道，“我变不回来啦！”

鼬也暗暗好笑，他不知这个活宝弟弟（妹妹？）刚才那番胡天胡帝，安慰他（她）道：“药效12小时后就会减弱，届时你应该可以恢复原样。”

“太好了。”恰拉助捻玩着垂在胸前的长发，“要是我就这样回去，我哥一定会笑疯的说。”

“真的，满地打滚。”

“脸上的褶子都挤成一团，比抹布还丑。”

听恰拉助不遗余力地黑他哥，佐助看着笑容温婉的鼬，难以想象尼桑开怀大笑到形象全无会是什么模样。

 

  


 

 

59

恰拉助得知自己还能变回男儿身，大为放心，反而觉得挺有意思，搔首弄姿了半晌，连走路也夸张地扭着屁股。待他走出书房，佐助跪坐到尼桑面前，呈上藏在背后多时的甜品盒。

“这是……？”

“你爱吃的。”

说不清究竟是被弟弟的心意还是被他腼腆的笑颜打动，鼬心跳的节奏略微乱了一拍。

“多谢你，佐助。”

兄弟俩默默地对视着，好像有很多话要说，又觉得不说话也很好。

廊下的风铃轻摆着丁当作响，一只壁虎静静地伏在墙面上，忽然挪动四足迅速爬入暗处。

陶瓷豚里的蚊香一寸寸燃着青烟。

“我在想……”

“有什么话……”

兄弟俩同时开口，又一起停顿下来，彼此微笑着。

“想什么？”鼬问道。

“我想知会五代目，尼桑你复活这件事。”佐助说，“我想让你有一个合法的身份。”

鼬沉吟片刻，“我认为不需要。”

“为什么？”

“隐秘的生活对我来说很便利。”

“哪点便利了？你每次出门都要伪装成别人。而且你为大蛇丸打黑工，也无法享受应有的福利。”

“现在这份工作我很满意，可以在内部监视他是否有不利于村子的行动。”

“你……”佐助却有些不满，“为什么你总是反对我呢，尼桑？”

“我只是说出自己的看法。”鼬的语调温和而严肃，“这件事不只涉及到我一个人，你要慎重考虑。”

“反正不管你同不同意，我都会按照我的想法去做。”

“……你还是那么固执呢。”

“和你一样。”

见弟弟撅起嘴公然顶撞自己，鼬很想抓他过来揉他的头发，却只能无奈地笑笑。

兄弟俩对坐许久，眼神时而交汇，时而游离，直到洗完澡的恰拉助进来问吹风机在哪儿，才打破了这欲说还休的闷骚气氛。

“尼桑，你们为啥要留长发？多麻烦。”

说罢，踢了佐助一脚。

佐助正为自己的不悌而踌躇，是该向尼桑道歉呢还是继续摆事实讲道理说服他，大脑却因横冲直撞的情欲而运转不灵。挨了恰拉助这一脚，忽然想起两人在回家路上的对话。

——哇哦，你开窍了嘛。尼桑吃了这甜甜蜜蜜的小点心，多半不好意思拒绝你的要求，你正好趁热打铁，把他给办了。

——我只想他开心，并不是为了趁机提什么要求。

——你白痴啊？就是要趁他开心才好提要求嘛，脑子怎么就转不过弯儿来呢你？

等恰拉助又踩着猫步出去了，佐助指指摆在书案上的大方盒，问道：“你……吃么？”

“好啊。”

佐助忙把包装打开，里面是一个四层的塔形转盘，每一层都布着数只造型缤纷的甜品。用手指一拨，团团地转起来。

鼬赞叹一声，双眼放出孩童般兴奋的光芒，脸上满是幸福。

佐助也幸福地笑着，“你想先吃哪个？”

“嗯……”鼬看花了眼，好一会儿才做出决定，“这个……绿色的吧。”

佐助停下转盘，小心地拈起那只做成树叶形状的和菓子，递到尼桑嘴边。

那吃食做得小巧玲珑，鼬轻轻一口就咬掉了大半。

“你也尝尝？”他笑着问道。

“我不爱吃甜食。”

佐助说着，把剩下那一小半连底下的糯米纸一起送入鼬口中。嘴唇与指尖相触的瞬间，他的脸倏地红了，下意识把手指放进嘴里吮了吮，自言自语道：“我果然不喜欢甜食。”

屋内原本温馨的气氛顿时变得微妙难言。香甜兀自漫溢，鼬不禁反省刚才兄弟俩的举动是否有些超越亲情的暧昧。

“咳嗯……”佐助干咳两声，问道：“……好吃吗？”

“嗯。”鼬点点头，“很好吃。”

“我……不是趁火打劫……”

“哎？”

“我只是……想要……我知道那是你出钱买的。”

“嗯？”

鼬看着弟弟越涨越红的脸，虽抓不住他话中之意，心跳却也加快了几分。

“……但我还想要别的。”

“别的什么？”

“礼物。”佐助眨着眼睛巴巴地望着鼬，“生日礼物。”

“啊……想要什么呢？”

“让我抱一下。”

这句话说得又快又含糊，鼬却听明白了，初步评估了这一行为的亲密程度，确认并无大碍，他笑着对弟弟招招手。

佐助更是满面春风，控着步速一点点膝行过去，双手穿过鼬的腰际郑而重之地合拢，把脸贴在他的肩上，像怀抱着埋藏千年终于得见天日的奇珍异宝一般，抱着他挚爱的兄长。

鼬闭上双眼，在被弟弟拥抱之前，他从未意识到自己会对它有所期待甚至渴望并因得到它而深深满足。他本想回抱他，却因预感到这个动作会太过用力而放弃了。

佐助久久地抱着尼桑，等待着。

只要没有放开就还算是“一下”吧。他想。

然而尼桑的双手却始终垂在身侧不动，令他十分失望。佐助微微抬起脸，半是赌气半撒娇地抓着尼桑的手腕左一搭右一甩放到自己背后，再把头埋进他的肩颈里去。

弟弟孩子气的举动让鼬的内心涌起一阵温柔的暖意，他贴着那毛剌剌的脑袋露出微笑，发觉那颗脑袋开始缓缓蹭动，两人的脸颊轻轻地摩擦着，他情不自禁地伸手去抚摸那翘起的头发。

佐助满意地哼哼了两声，好像一只被爱抚的小猫咕噜咕噜念着经。

至此，鼬认为这些都是可以接受的兄弟间爱的表达。

“我想吃……”

佐助在他耳边轻声呢喃道。

“吃吧。”

鼬看了眼打开的甜品盒。

“不是那个。”

“那是……？”

“……”

吞掉那个字，忍住几乎要啃下去的冲动，佐助努力把今晚的一切压抑在亲情的范围之内。

鼬却在紧紧相拥中领悟到弟弟没能完全说出口的是句情话。

他不及判断对面的状况，只知自己的种种生理反应已然有失常态，正打算推开怀中人，佐助却猛地放开他站起身，一边结巴着“天天热容易坏我我我帮你放冰箱”一边把甜品盒匆匆拢起，捧在手里快步走了出去。

鼬松了一口气，转身面向案桌，十六开的书页上印着一幅放大了几十倍的林蛙性腺解剖图。他翻开词典，忽然想起了什么，拿过一旁的记事本提笔写下“稳定药的副作用”几个字。

窗外吹来的热风晃动着烛火，随着渐渐失焦的视线，一种从未有过的烦躁感在他的体内四处乱蹿。给表情、语言、行为……划出再多的条条框框也没有用。鼬终于清楚地认识到了这一点。关键是心里那条线应该划在哪里。

或许根本无从划分？

 

佐助从厨房奔回卧室，一口气做了两百个俯卧撑，又用左右手分别单手倒立了十多分钟，方把欲望打消了七八成。

——尼桑喜欢你，绝不只是哥哥对弟弟的喜欢。

那家伙的一派胡言，不知为何，竟让他越来越信以为真了。

 

 

60

恰拉助做了一个梦，梦里宇智波鼬变成了女人。

虽然“她”胸部平坦，细腰窄臀，身材和以前并无差别，但他很确定自己的哥哥变成了姐姐。

“她”有一头乌黑靓丽的长发，一双妩媚动人的丹凤眼，浑身上下散发着令人难以抗拒的魅力，许多人围着“她”打转，心甘情愿忍受“她”盛气凌人的高傲姿态。

“你不去找鸣人君他们玩，老黏着我干什么？”宇智波鼬眨动卷而翘的长睫毛，嘴唇是浅浅的薄红色。

“小佐助，这个给你。”隔壁邻居的大哥哥故作亲热地搂着他的脖子，晃了晃手里的番茄，企图收买他。

“我才不要！”

可恶，当我是三岁小孩么？

“把内桑还给我！”

“佐助，爸爸叫你。”宇智波美琴的声音从身后传来。

“今天的修炼完成了吗？”宇智波富岳严厉地问。他低头不语。“你是宇智波家的长子，将来要继承家业，不要懒懒散散！”

“是……父亲。”

“豪火球术练习得如何了？”

“略有进步。”

“XX家的XX已经学会了。你还不刻苦用功，难道想让我蒙羞？”

“我知道了……”

他走进厨房。

“妈妈，内桑不陪我玩。”

“你是男孩子，她当然和你玩不到一块儿去啦。”

“可是她和止水哥在南贺川边上玩亲嘴！”他大声告状，“我亲眼看见的！”

“老公，止水这孩子踏实可靠，这门亲事我很满意呢。”宇智波美琴对宇智波富岳说。

“嗯。”

“我反对！我坚决反对！”

他冲他们大喊大叫，但没有人理睬他。

“……喂。”

恰拉助睁开眼，发现佐助站在他床前，“吃早饭了。”

胸口的两坨肉不见了，胯下那一根又长了出来。他欣慰地摸了摸，说：“我刚做了一个梦。”

“什么梦？”

他努力回想，脑中却只剩下印象模糊的碎片。

“……我忘了。”

 

这几日正是抢收夏稻、抢种秋稻的时节，宇智波宅邸四邻的稻田里人喧犬吠，一片忙乱。恰拉助因与A家的A君、B家的B君交好，带着香磷前去帮忙。香磷既去，水月和重吾自也一起去；鹰小队三人既去，佐助便也去了；佐助既去，鼬也跟着去了。这一干忍者平时惯用各种兵刃，操作起农具来虽不十分熟练，但好歹都是练家子，体力充沛，身手矫健，个顶个的堪用。

忙完这一阵，其余脱粒、碾粉、酿酒，及运输、缴租、屯粮之事，便不再需要帮手，AB两家感谢恰拉助等人的帮助，又送了他许多土产。

庆祝丰收之夜，方圆数里的农人举家出动，在晒谷场上搭起一座戏台，吹笛的吹笛，打鼓的打鼓，戴上面具扮起长鼻子的天狗、尖牙齿的般若、粉面朱唇的女子、横眉怒目的武士，人鬼神轮番登场，将三界六道的爱恶欲贪嗔痴一一演来。男女老幼皆席地而坐，一边赏戏一边享用酒食。

恰拉助搂着香磷的腰，眼珠子却左右乱转，在人群中搜寻刚结识不久的农家姑娘。找着她时，那姑娘也正含情脉脉地注视着他，两人眉目传情了好一阵，他便借口出恭溜进一旁的农舍中，等了一会儿，那姑娘也进屋来，外面正演到滑稽的桥段，阵阵哄笑声中，恰拉助牵起姑娘的手钻进谷仓，在石碾台上行那云雨之事。

香磷喝多了酒，笑得比往常更加豪迈，不见了恰拉助，便把佐助当成男友抱着上下乱摸。这农家自酿的土酒浆液浑浊却入口清甜，酒精含量低，不易醉，佐助只当它是解渴的水，喝了几碗，脸上微微有些发热。兄弟俩坐在人群最后排一株大树底下，周围的喧闹，摸上来的手，好像都只是背景。一幕终了，鼬跟着众人微笑鼓掌，又转头看弟弟，那笑容迎面而来，迫得佐助的眉眼无处安放，等尼桑收回视线，再毫不犹豫也不绕弯地追上去。月光穿过树叶零星洒落在他的发间，戏台四周的烛火映在他脸上发出柔和的光芒，他端起碗喝酒，喉结上下滚动，放下碗舔了舔嘴唇，那两瓣色泽如蜜，吻起来一定很甜。

“啊，爽了。”

恰拉助回到席上，发了句一语双关的感叹。见佐助和鼬都已喝得脸红红的，有心玉成他俩的好事，提起酒壶，满满地给尼桑斟了一碗。

鼬洞悉其意，酒来碗干，面不改色。恰拉助只道这酒不够烈性，回家取了在村里买的洋酒，兑在一起，哄尼桑喝了，又向佐助使个眼色，让他也帮着一起劝酒，却见这家伙已醉得东倒西歪。原来那土酒后劲不小，佐助之前喝得过量，这时一股脑儿发作出来，坐立不稳，瘫倒在地。鼬忙扶住弟弟，把他的脑袋轻轻搬到自己大腿上枕着。

恰拉助又怂恿香磷、水月和重吾向尼桑敬酒，鼬来者不拒，醉而不倒。眼见那一团酡红从他的脸颊蔓延到耳根鼻梁额头脖颈，不多时竟又一点点褪去，恢复如初。

月已中天，庆典上的乡人大都已烂醉如泥，笑着骂着唱着俚曲，厮打的劝架的起哄的，都渐渐散了。躲入田间地头偷情的男女也差不多办完了事，整整衣衫，各自回家。鼬背起弟弟，佐助睡得死沉把整个人的重量都压在尼桑身上，双臂垂在他胸前，两条腿一荡一荡，叠在一起的影子在田埂道上拉得很长。

 

回到家时佐助仍醉醺醺的未醒，鼬替弟弟除去外衣鞋袜，在床上安顿好，正要离开，忽听他在身后喊“尼桑”，便又坐回床沿看着他。

却是佐助在说梦话。

“尼桑”，一些意义不明的音节，又是一声“尼桑”。

就像他刚牙牙学语时对他说的话。

“尼桑……”

“哎。”

明知弟弟睡熟了听不见，鼬还是应了一声，又用手指轻轻摩挲他的头发，将他有些凌乱的刘海向两侧梳理，俯身吻了吻他的额头。

恰拉助看见尼桑在佐助的床沿坐了很久，目光深情款款，一脸爱弟弟爱得要命怎么也看不够的表情，却始终没有行动，急得他抓心挠肝，真想对他大喊宇智波鼬你还是不是男人？！

只听佐助嘴里嘟囔着似乎要撒尿，鼬抱起弟弟走进卫生间，少顷又抱着他出来，放回床上，盖好被子，抚摸脸颊，亲吻额头，然后又是长久的凝视。

恰拉助再也看不下去了。

“尼桑。”他低声道，“你再不酒后乱性，我要被你活活憋死啦。”

鼬转过头，竖起食指做了个“安静”的手势。悄悄站起身走到门口，低声问道：“怎么了？”

“你喜欢佐助吧？”恰拉助指指床上那个呼呼大睡的家伙，“你爱他吧？”

鼬看了他一眼，神情微妙。

“你就别自欺欺人啦。你知不知道，他爱你爱得发狂。”

“……”

“如果你爱他，在一起又怎样嘛？如果不爱他，干脆说个明白，别再折磨他啦。”

“你好像和不止一个女孩有亲密的关系，是么？”

“哎？怎么……”

“你和她们发生性行为的时候有没有采取避孕措施？”

“当然有，干吗？”

“注意卫生和安全。”

鼬说罢，转身下楼。

卧槽。

恰拉助看着尼桑霸气侧漏的背影，被堵得哑口无言。

 

 

61

“你哥好难搞啊。”

修习忍术的间隙，恰拉助像往常一样躺在屋檐下的石阶上，与佐助商讨攻略尼桑的大计。

他晓得尼桑昨晚那番话除了表达关心之外，更是告诉他“己所不欲，勿施于人”，即使是兄弟也不必介入彼此的私人空间。

“我实在猜不出他是怎么想的。”他擦了擦沿着鬓角滴落的汗，“不过，显然，他的心已经是你的了，能不能得到他的身体只是时间问题。”

“我说了，我只想和他做兄弟。”

“你只是不愿承认自己的失败罢了。”

“不是。”

“你之所以没能成功推倒他，原因只有一个。”恰拉助一针见血地指出，“你的技术太烂。”

“……”

“你害怕失败，而且没有自信，因为你对性爱一无所知。”

“我并不害怕失败，只是不想强迫他。”佐助顿了顿，又道：“也不想求他。”

“嘁，别找借口啦。你这就是——害，怕，失，败。一个字——怂。”

被自己的手下败将如此贬低，佐助心中不悦，正要反驳，却听他续道：

“当然，作为你的军师，我要负85%的责任。之前我们的做法都太文明了，尼桑不是等闲之辈，不来点暴力的行不通。所以我又为你拟订了三个新方案”，恰拉助说着比出三根手指，又变三指为一指，“首先，据我这段时间的观察，尼桑每次洗澡从进去到出来平均用时20分钟，掐头去尾，中间起码有10分钟的剧情少儿不宜，你趁这时闯进去逮个正着，嘿嘿！看他还装不装高冷。”

“……这样不好吧？”

“管用就好。这方案一的主要目的是帮你获得心理优势，然后再执行方案二：到了晚上，等尼桑睡熟了，你用束缚术也好，定身术也行，随便你，麻绳、皮带、铁链子……多多益善，把他绑得动弹不得，然后给他来个霸王硬上弓！要是他反抗，你就用万花筒瞪他。没什么好过意不去的。他是把眼睛给了你，可你也给了他呀，你一个还顶他两个呢。”

听他越说越不成话了，佐助皱眉道：“这种卑劣的手段，我决不会对尼桑使用。”

“笨蛋，不懂了吧？”恰拉助一歪脑袋，笑道：“他要是不喜欢你，这是犯罪没错。可他喜欢你，这就叫做情趣。将来你俩有情人终成眷属之时，回想起这难忘的第一次会非常怀念的哟！”

“……”

那天对尼桑稍有越礼之行就把他气得跑去书房睡，像这样胡闹他岂不是要离家出走？佐助摇摇头，不以为然。

“这第三个方案嘛，只是辅助。”恰拉助又道，“我去问大蛇丸先生要点催情的春药，下在尼桑的饭菜里，他吃了之后欲火焚身，非得找人做个爱不可，到时候你挺身而出，英雄救美，岂不妙哉？”

听到“尼桑”“欲火焚身”“做爱”这几个词连在一起，佐助局促地扭了两下，红着脸说：“这怎么行？别乱来，我不同意。”

“谁问你意见了？”恰拉助一跃而起，拍拍身上的尘土，“走，咱们这就买道具去！”

 

“宇智波鼬有异状？”

大蛇丸看了眼实验室里的示波器，问道。

“是的，最近他的β波相当活跃。”药师兜指着屏幕上的绿色曲线，“从而影响了长期处于稳定状态的α波。”

“嗯……δ波和θ波的变化也很有趣呢。你什么时候发现的？”

“这周一。但我调查了以往的数据记录，发现初次产生变化是六十九天以前。”

“两个多月……那和他新换的眼睛没关系咯？”

“目前尚不能完全排除这个可能。”

大蛇丸在一张转椅上坐下，凝神沉思。

当初鹰小队三人来求他，若不是觉得有利可图，他绝不会复活这个自己最忌惮的对手。

宇智波鼬除了查克拉量偏少以外，其它各项能力均出类拔萃，加之性格沉稳，爱岗敬业，简直是所有BOSS梦寐以求的逸才。可惜他只对木叶忠心耿耿，又极有主见，难以收为心腹。进入实验室工作以来，此君始终独来独往，谨言慎行，不与任何人发展超越同事关系的交情，低调到令人感觉不到他的存在，更别提捉他的破绽了。

他唯一的弱点就是弟弟宇智波佐助，他对他爱逾性命，他固然是他的弱点，却也使他变得更强。因此大蛇丸不敢轻举妄动，只静静盘踞着守株待兔。

机会终于来了。那天不知何故，宇智波鼬竟主动向他提出申请，说希望能阅览更多的科研资料，而他答应的条件是对方必须参加例行体检和人体实验。这本是每位员工份内的任务，但鼬在入职伊始就拒绝了这项条款。两人反复谈判，最终各让一步，鼬以愿意接受体检换取了自由进出藏书库的权利。

忽然，大蛇丸像是想到了什么，拿过桌上的数据记录一页页仔细翻阅。

“很巧嘛……他的脑电波初次发生异常和我向他开放藏书库是同一时期。”

“是，我也注意到了。”兜说，“我认为这不是巧合。”

“难道他发现了什么足以令他的脑电波发生改变的重要信息？”大蛇丸自问自答道，“不可能。”

那里没有机密档案，也没有毁天灭地的禁术，只有普通人穷尽一生也读不完消化不了的科技知识而已。

兜把鼬的工作证插入一台仪器，敲击键钮，屏幕上显示出一行行不断刷新的数字和字符。

“他的阅读量真是惊人。”

十几秒后，光标终于停在最新一条的下方，闪烁着。

“一千六百八十三本，平均每天读25.89本书，够厉害的。”拔出磁卡，兜得出结论，“我看他不是读了书才犯病，是犯病了才去读书。”

“啊，啊，我明白了，他是陷入了某种狂热，某种追求智慧的狂热之中，我理解，非常理解，他和我是同一种人……”，大蛇丸伸出长长的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“让人兴奋起来了呢……”

“他要是继续这样狂热下去，对我们倒是有百利而无一害。”

“但愿如此。”大蛇丸说着“桀桀桀”地阴笑了几声。

兜却不附和着笑，神情严肃地推了推眼镜，拿起另一份报告。

“怎么？”

“宇智波鼬只参加过两次体检，这些数据本不能说明问题，但是……有一点很奇怪。”兜把报告递给大蛇丸，指着常规血检和尿检的结果，“第二次和第一次相比，他的睾酮和肾上腺素都大幅增加，这种现象并不常见。”

“嗯……他身上一定发生了什么事。你手头的工作先放一放，全力调查他吧。”

“是。”

“好好利用那小子。”

“明白。”

 

恰拉助带着佐助在村中心转了好几圈，才在风俗街旁一条逼仄的小巷里找到了情趣用品商店。

佐助看着货架上那一排颜色尺寸形状材质各异的柱状物，正思考着这是什么忍具，恰拉助已掀开布帘大踏步走进里间。前脚刚迈入，后脚墙上的警报器就“嘀嘀”地响起来。

“你是谁家的小孩？快现原形！”

既是店员又是青少年保护组织成员的中年忍者从柜台后面奔出来抓住他的手臂。

“搞毛哦？老子成年了啦！”

配合着香肠嘴朝天鼻倒挂眉一看就是纵欲过度猥琐男的外表，恰拉助粗鲁地嚷嚷道。

“学变身术不是让你胡作非为！哼，你这种小鬼，我每天能抓好几个。”那忍者掏出一块黑色砖头对着恰拉助的角膜一扫，那东西发出一声古怪的噪音。“咦？你没有登记身份？你不是木叶的人？”

糟糕。

恰拉助没想到这个世界还有这种不科学的玩意儿存在，拉起佐助撒丫子就往外逃。

“喂……？”

“二哥，风紧！扯乎！”

 

62

鼬病倒了。

长期体力精力的双重透支使他的免疫力急剧下降，即使是天才也抵挡不了流感病毒的侵袭。

起初只是有些轻微的头疼脑热，渐渐地感到浑身乏力，关节酸痛，他疑心中了大蛇丸的暗算，自行在办公室里抽血化验，在高倍显微镜下观察到以家族形式聚居的小毛球，才知道自己成了它们的宿主。

上辈子有整整五六年时间都在和病魔作斗争，久病成良医，鼬很了解如何苛待自己。他吞了几片立竿见影的猛药，继续埋头工作和学习。如此硬撑了两天，病情并无好转反而更加严重了，在恒温的室内裹着毛毯仍寒战不已。坚持完成当天的工作，拖着病体回到家，只说有些累，装作若无其事地回房歇息。

正带领鹰小队在外执行任务的佐助似有感应一般也觉得身体不适，心中莫名忧虑，于是匆忙结束任务赶回家，见尼桑病得昏昏沉沉，朝恰拉助发火道：“为什么不通知我？！”

“第一，尼桑只是感冒。第二，我们都不希望你担心。第三，我把他照顾得很好，OK？”恰拉助用筷子拨动正在煮的粥，语气轻描淡写。又笑道：“他睡觉的时候有叫你的名字哦，虽然那也是我的名字，不过我认为他叫的是你啦。”

听到这话，佐助的怒气登时消了大半。

“他病了多久？”

“你走那天就有点不对劲，前天下班回家倒头就睡，一直睡到现在。”

见他穿着松垮的睡衣趿着拖鞋，头发也乱糟糟的不似往常那般有型，佐助拍拍他的肩，“辛苦你了。”

“切，跟我说这废话。”恰拉助摊开手掌，“劳务费。”

“……”

佐助从围裙里掏出钱包放进他裤兜，又用力拍了拍他的屁股，把他从灶前挤开，“我来吧。”

 

鼬看见许多陌生的熟悉的人脸由细长的脖子连接在垮塌的肩膀上，面色青白，眼眶凹陷成两片阴影，每一个都面无表情，紧闭的口中发出忽高忽低如鬼泣如狼嚎的悲鸣。一团黑色物体一边分裂一边膨胀着向他逼近，无休止地分裂，膨胀成无穷大，压得他透不过气来。

“尼桑，吃点东西吧。”

佐助轻声唤道，小心地扶起鼬的上半身连被子一同抱在怀里，只觉他身上滚烫，汗液将衣衫和皮肤粘在了一起。他细细吹凉加了白糖的米粥，一勺勺喂给他。鼬的脸颊烧得通红，闭着眼睛慢慢地吞咽着。

早就习惯了不依靠任何人，像独居的野兽那样在受伤生病的时候找个无人之所躲起来静静地等待痊愈。好几次差点熬不下去了，想到此生的使命尚未完成，该给佐助的东西尚未交付，硬是挺了过来。那些漫长而孤独的夜晚，支撑着他的唯有对弟弟的爱和一定要保护他好好活下去的信念。冷峻，坚毅，像一座山峰，一块大海中的礁石，任凭风吹浪打依旧傲然矗立。

然而在病中被亲人照顾的感觉实在令人难以抗拒，鼬在半睡半醒之间感到是佐助回来了，便松懈了意志，宽恕了自己一时的软弱，悄悄享受着弟弟温柔的怀抱。

喂罢粥，又喂他喝了一杯热水，用滚水烫过的毛巾擦去他身上的汗，替他换了干净的上衣，佐助顺着尼桑的胸腹轻轻地按摩帮助他消化，再将他缓缓平放到卧铺上。

鼬很想睁开眼睛看弟弟却怎么也抬不动眼皮，一转头又昏睡过去。

佐助替尼桑换了几次前额上的冰毛巾，又不停用湿润的棉球擦拭他干裂的嘴唇，在他身边从日落守到日出，认为恰拉助说了谎。尼桑并没有叫他的名字，除了偶尔发出几声低哑的呻吟，他只叫了一声，“妈妈”。

 

一夜过去，鼬的体温降到了三十八度以下，神智清醒多了，佐助再把他抱在怀里喂粥，他就有些不好意思，拒绝道：“多谢，我自己来吧。”

高烧虽已退，身体还有点发虚，佐助见尼桑走起路来脚底打飘，忙上前扶他，又被他一句“我没事”轻推到一边。

傍晚时分，好几天没洗澡的鼬走进浴室。

“真是天赐良机！”恰拉助怂恿道，“十分钟后尼桑要是没出来，你就直接闯进去，哥俩洗个鸳鸯浴！”

佐助数着桌上台钟的秒针走了十圈，听见浴室里水声仍哗哗的未停，走到门外一转门把，却被尼桑从里面锁上了。恰拉助在他身后做了个抬脚踢的动作，他犹豫不决。

“别磨磨叽叽的，快上。”

“……”

佐助敲敲门，“尼桑，你还好吗？”

“嗯？”

鼬的声音隔着水汽传来。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用了，我洗好了。”

恰拉助无奈地翻了个白眼。

“你看看你那熊样。”

“如果是担心他，我能闯进去；趁人之危，我做不出来。”

“原来你还是个正人君子哟。”恰拉助反讽道。

“不，我不是。”佐助盘坐在自己床上，双手握住脚踝，“其实我……心里很想……”

“光想有个屁用？就今晚，来硬的，把尼桑吃干抹净。”说着，恰拉助取出一捆皮带，“这是我从大蛇丸先生那儿拿来的，上面有好几种封印，谅他再神通广大也解不开。”

“尼桑还没完全康复，我要照顾他。”

“要把握机会你懂不懂？兴许过了这个村儿就没这个店啦。”

“这不是机会。”佐助一字一顿地说。

“啧，真是朽木不可雕也。懒得管你了啊嚏！”

“……？”

“啊……啊……啊……啊嚏！”

“……”

 

 

63

恰拉助认为佐助重色轻友，哦不，重兄轻弟得有些过分。同样病得半死不活，他对自己的服务态度比起对尼桑可差劲多了，端来的水不是凉就是烫，还不容他抱怨。而大病初愈立马奔赴工作的尼桑除了每天为他量体温叮嘱他多喝水之外也没有其它关心弟弟的表示，连买些新衣服新手办新碟让他快快好起来的妙计也想不到，枉他在病榻上还为这对闷骚兄弟操着月老的心。咳，咳咳。难受，喉咙又痛又痒，鼻腔到脑门堵着一大团嗡嗡直叫的东西，害得他的智力下降了十几个百分点。又想家，在自己那个时空他还挺喜欢生病的，一生病严厉的父亲就放宽了政策，他便做了出格的事儿违反了家规也不会挨训；母亲更是加倍地疼他，对他千依百顺，他可以趁机像小时候那样撒痴撒娇；尼桑也良心发现不再欺负他了，偶尔还流露出绝不轻易显露的温柔的一面，让他暂时放下被兄长压迫十几年的仇恨理直气壮地爱他，然而坚持不了两天那货就又故态复萌，说什么“我还以为笨蛋是不会生病的，你颠覆了我的认知呢佐助”——这个贱人！恰拉助心中暗骂，面露诡异微笑。

香磷同学感知能力一流，于男女之事却有些粗心大意，竟没察觉男友在外沾花惹草，听说他病了，特为携着自己的高级医疗包来照料他。头一晚恰拉助躺在床上断断续续地呻吟了一夜，她彻夜不眠地看护着，第二天好些了，又像个孩子似的向她乞怜，虽不见了往日飞扬洒脱的帅劲，却另有一种动人之处，令她母性大发，在床前许愿说要和他结为夫妻，嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，哪怕他要回到原来的时空，她也会跟了去。吓得恰拉助垂死病中惊坐起，不顾喉咙疼痛嘶哑着嗓子表明自己尚年轻没考虑过终身大事——“不，不是不想和你结婚，是我本来就没打算和任何人结婚。”见女友神情幽怨，他忙解释道，“八岁时我就决定做一个不婚主义者，真的，这是我的生活方式。”——香磷求婚失败，只好安慰自己说反正老娘已经得到了他的人，今朝有酒今朝醉，来日方长，且顾眼下，仍一心一意待他。又因恰拉助向佐助献计说陌生的环境能让人突破陈规，有助于发展感情，佐助便带着尼桑和水月重吾一起找眼睛去了，只留香磷在家照顾病人。恰拉助早已退了烧，经香磷调理数日，竟恢复得比生病前更加神采奕奕，两人不分白天黑夜地颠鸾倒凤，好不快活。

水月也有个天才哥哥，因此十分理解佐助面对鼬时的矛盾心理：既仰慕他，愿意以弟弟的身份踩着他的脚印往前走，又想另辟蹊径证明自己独一无二的价值。鹰小队的队长仍是佐助，但他却不如过去那般杀伐决断，而总是——与其说是尊重，不如说是下意识地依赖——哥哥的指示。而鼬大哥呢，看得出来，正努力扮演着鹰小队成员的角色，很少发表意见，乐于服从队长的命令，但当佐助寻求认同的目光向他望去，他那掩盖不住的领袖气质瞬间展露无遗，而这时佐助看他的眼神就不只是仰慕，甚至可说是迷恋了。水月打小就不是个乖宝宝，但在哥哥满月在世之时却始终是个好弟弟，他心中的兄弟情应该像自己和哥哥那样，通透似水又明快如刀，绝不黏糊。而佐助也不是个黏糊的人，怎地和他哥在一起时的感觉就那么奇怪呢？自从香磷见异思迁爱上另一个世界的佐助以后，水月已经很久没有这样的感觉了，“我觉得自己好像一只电灯泡”，他悄悄对重吾说，“尼玛，这次我却不想斩断他们呢。”

重吾个性憨直，却不是傻子，也看出佐助和鼬大哥的相处有些别扭。他不解水月话中之意，心想这两兄弟历尽劫波情义深重，好不容易相逢一笑泯恩仇，还要拆散他们作甚？四人晓行夜宿，并不投店打尖，入夜便以大氅为铺盖睡在野地里，轮流放哨，饿了就吃自带的干粮。有时夜宿森林，佐助便跟着尼桑装机括捕些野兔野鸟，剔去内脏拿湿泥巴裹了，再包上一层树叶，用石头搭一个土灶，塞进去生火烤来吃。有时在水边歇宿，三人便挽起裤管下河捕鱼捉虾，和着尼桑采来的野菜野菌翻翻滚滚煮成一锅汤，味道极是鲜美。以往鹰小队外出任务时从未吃到过这样好的野味，重吾不禁佩服尼桑野外生存的本事，却见他自己不怎么吃，只以军粮丸充饥，把山珍海味都留给他们三个小的。佐助知道尼桑惯于舍己为人，劝也没用，便谎称肉太柴或汤太苦哄他吃了，如此一回两回，鼬便不再上当，只用宠溺的眼神拒绝弟弟，似是说：想骗我？你再修炼十年吧。佐助却不依不饶，硬把食物往尼桑嘴里塞，兄弟俩推来让去，那份互相关心呵护的爱意简直浓得化不开。每当此时水月就用肘尖捅捅重吾，对他做个鬼脸，让他觉得自己也像一只超级大电灯泡，被这对恩爱兄弟闪得顿失光芒。

佐助脱掉鞋袜放在一旁的砂石上，任清凉的溪水在趾间穿流而过，虽然没能像恰拉助说的那样和尼桑的关系产生“质的飞跃”，这次远行却因尼桑的加入而像更一场愉快的郊游。远处青山隐隐绰绰，太阳悬在两峰之间，晚霞映在水面上泛着金红色的粼粼波光，尼桑缓缓走来在蹲在他身边使他的心砰砰乱跳。鼬从水中拾起一块椭圆形的卵石在手中细细地观察，放下，又拾起另一块，佐助还道尼桑这是在研究地质，却见他挥臂将卵石平平甩出“托托托”打了一个漂亮的水漂。“好厉害！”赞美声脱口而出，他才发现自己未免小题大做，不禁微微红了脸。鼬抚了抚弟弟的头发，说：“别泡太久，当心着凉。”佐助“嗯”了一声，真想将他一把拉进怀中不顾一切地吻。

四人沿着溪流前行，沿途但见百川汇聚，白浪滚滚，遥遥听见水声如闷雷，轰隆轰隆地响。又行一天一夜，终于来到江河的尽头，一条瀑布飞流直下倾泻入潭，落差近千米，潭水色如碧玉，平静如镜，不知其深浅。“我先进去探探，你们等在原地别动。”鼬说着纵身跃下，在半空中大袖飘飘好似滑翔的鹰，稳稳地落在水面上，踩出几圈涟漪，走进瀑布不见人影。三人站在瀑布上游向下张望，少顷见他又钻出来朝他们招手，便一齐跃下。原来瀑布后面别有洞天，从石壁的粗糙程度来判断，洞口应是天然生成，越往里越有人工斧凿的痕迹，石凳石桌，石床石枕，乃至石制的兵器架，石刻的棋盘棋子，各色生活用具都有。鼬吐出一小口火球点燃桌上的残烛，开启永恒万花筒在洞中里里外外仔细察看。搜索了一遍，没找到佐助的眼睛，却发现石壁上有许多意义不明的符号，便用小本子一一记下，又绘了一张石洞内部的平面图。三个小弟见尼桑做事如此把细，纷纷掏出小本子有样学样地记录起来。当晚在洞内过夜，因在瀑布中进进出出，四人的衣裤都湿透了，于是架了个火堆挂起来烤干。若不是鼬大哥在，水月果断已脱得精赤条条开始大讲荤段子，可鼬大哥如此端庄，他也不好意思太过粗犷，给自己留了条裤衩，老老实实地听鼬大哥讲述六种用密码记录情报的方法以及如何破解。佐助很想专注地听，可根本管不住自己在尼桑赤裸的上身流连忘返的视线，再往下看，更是引人遐想。他咽了口唾沫，别说水月和重吾在场，就算只有他和尼桑两个人也是可远观而不可亵玩焉，只得拼命收摄心神，用双手挡住胯间的变化。尼桑的嗓音低沉，在四壁萧然的室内隐隐有回声，即远又近，听着教人心安。干柴噼噼啪啪的爆裂，火星舞动着升腾，晃得三张熟悉的脸都有些异样。石床窄小，只够重吾一人睡，他取下已经霉烂的草席，把床让给佐助和水月，自己窝在墙角睡下。鼬坐在石桌旁在记事本上作些修补，忽闻佐助在梦中叫了几声“尼桑”，然后水月也叫起来，“非礼啊”，又惊醒了重吾，连连追问“怎么了”。佐助正梦见自己和尼桑赤身裸体地抱在一起，这时露了形，大窘，忙跳下床从架子上扯过尚未干透的大氅披了，说：“今晚我来守夜吧。”

鼬点点头，趴在桌子上沉沉睡去。水月在床上翻了个身，重吾低低地打着鼾，佐助用体温比柴火更快地蒸干了身上的大氅，脱下披在尼桑肩上，又取过他的记事本一页页地翻看。尼桑的字刚劲有力，间架结构搭得十分匀称，稳健中略显锋芒，果然是字如其人，不由得越看越爱，捧起小本子轻嗅上面的墨香。嗅着嗅着忽然生出一个淘气的念头，随手翻到一处空白页，提笔画了个不太圆的圆圈，中间添上两点一弯，上方冒出几根杂草般的乱线，下方伸出一根笔直的树杈，树杈上又长出四根枝桠。完成这幅火柴人自画像，佐助决定再题一首诗，他不善文辞，琢磨了半夜，尼桑都一觉醒了还没落笔。鼬见弟弟匆忙阖上自己的记事本，拿来一看，哑然失笑，刚想揉他的头发，那颗脑袋却又钻进了自己怀里，兄弟俩默默地抱了一会儿，各自思绪万千。“冷么？”鼬低声问道。“不冷。”佐助说着，又补充了一句，“你抱着我，不冷。”鼬的手臂围拢在弟弟光洁的背脊上既想往里收又想往外推，因而保持不动，心里有一些东西在奔涌，在燃烧，他睁开双眼，再次关闭情欲的闸门。“这里没有，明天启程回家。”公事公办的语气却没能把佐助从意乱情迷中唤醒，便微一用力推开了他。

 

 

64

兄弟俩回到家，恰拉助第一件事就是观察两人的表情，当然想从尼桑脸上读出真相是不可能的，佐助又是个面瘫，好在相处久了又是同一个人，多少有些默契，看他一脸欲求不满的样子就知道没能得手。

“这是任务，我是队长，他是我哥。”佐助的理由十分充分，“还能怎样？”

“那下回就别带水月和重吾了呗。”

“师出无名。”

“度蜜月呗。”

“……”

 

“重吾，你觉得佐助和鼬大哥怎么样？”

水月坐在自己小公寓的单人沙发上嘬着吸管。茶几对面的重吾答道：

“很好。”

“很好？”

“他们都很强，又很温柔。”

“我是说……你有没有发现他们的关系非同一般？”

“是的，特别好。”

“我觉得他们不太像，或者说，不只是兄弟这么简单。”

“嗯。鼬大哥虽然只比我们大几岁，却有种长辈的感觉，他们俩在一起有时候像父亲和儿子。”

“艾玛！禁断感更浓了说！”

水月喷出了口中的饮料。

 

“鼬，午饭后请来会议室一趟。”

药师兜的眼神藏在镜片后面，看不清楚他的用意。鼬阖上佐助为他准备的便当盒，心想难道我和火影私下联络的事被大蛇丸发现了？还是前段时间请的无薪假太长引起了他的不满？还是……？

“知道了。”

在揣摩上意这方面，鼬不算十分出众，他决定随机应变。

刚走进会议室，只听“咔嗒”一声，兜在身后把门锁上了。鼬越发警惕，开启三勾玉的同时，藏在宽大衣袖中的十指迅速扣满了苦无。大蛇丸将手掌往桌边的一张便椅一倾，笑道：“鼬桑，请坐。”

确认了房中并无他人埋伏，目前敌人以二比一对自己形成包夹之势，鼬脑中盘旋着七八个应对的策略，不动声色地走过去坐下。

“放轻松，放轻松，我们都是木叶的忍者，即便不是朋友，也不是敌人嘛。”为了消除对方的敌意，大蛇丸眯起眼睛咧开嘴努力地笑着，在鼬看来反而更加奸恶了。他静静地注视着大蛇丸，看他有什么话说。

“你猜我单独请你来所为何事？”

“佐助？”

“鼬桑果然料事如神。”大蛇丸说着朝兜一扬下巴，后者拨下照明开关，室内登时一片漆黑，随即挂在墙上的一幅白色帷幕一点点亮起来，桌上的投影仪不知何时已经开启，发出低频的嗡嗡声。“这是极私密的情报，只能向你透露。”

幕布上出现了兄弟俩幼年时的合影，哥哥十岁，弟弟不满五岁，脸上的婴儿肥尚未消退，两人都没看镜头，彼此对视着，笑得见牙不见眼。

鼬心头一震，记得这是他十岁生日时父母带小哥俩去照相馆照的，除了全家福还有几张兄弟二人的合影，这张无意间的抓拍特别真实自然，他尤其喜爱，一直带在身上。这张相片曾陪伴他度过了那八年非人的岁月，每当独处时就拿出来看看，笑笑，便觉得所有的辛苦都是值得的。

他死之后，这张照片自是落到了戴着面具的带土手里，辗转又被大蛇丸获得也在情理之中。鼬并不发问，只把苦无捏得更紧。

只听大蛇丸解说道：“这个呢……是当年佐助扔掉不要的东西，我们发现的时候已变成了一堆碎片，我命人将它修复后还给他，又被他撕得更碎呢。”

拙劣的攻心术。鼬轻蔑地冷笑了一声。

“他那时是真的恨你啊。”大蛇丸继续说道，“不过这恨底下终究藏着深深的爱呢。”

话音刚落，幕布上又出现了数张拼合在一起的佐助面部特写，每一张都歇斯底里地笑着，从万花筒里流出黑红的血。鼬虽知道弟弟曾为了替自己复仇而大开杀戒，并与使出伊邪纳岐的团藏有过一场恶斗，却没见过他这般狰狞扭曲的面目，心中又是一凛。

“是你把佐助逼入了绝境呢，鼬桑。你让他亲手杀死了自己最爱的人，又希望他像个英雄那样凯旋，冷酷如我也觉得这是不可能完成的任务，何况内心温柔敏感的佐助，在矛盾痛苦中只能选择自毁。”那张削瘦的蛇脸被屏幕反射出的幽光所笼罩，看起来更加阴沉，“这就是你想要的结果吗？”

“你和我都曾试图影响他，但最终做出选择的是他自己。”无论内心如何波动也决不能在敌人面前显露，鼬淡淡地说，“我们都曾被人利用……不，与其说是被人利用，不如说是被自己的心魔所诱惑而做出了错误的选择。这是成长必须付出的代价。就像蛇每一次成长都要褪一层皮一样。”

啪，啪，啪，剑拔弩张的空气中响起几下清脆的掌声，阴阳怪气一如鼓掌者的语调，“说得好，虽然我们的立场略有不同，但所作所为却有相似之处。你是佐助的兄长，我是佐助的师父，都是把佐助放在心尖上的人，都想看到他的成长。”大蛇丸把手中的遥控器向屏幕一指，“哪怕是来自另一个时空的佐助，也应该一视同仁。”

这时幕布上浮现的却是一对少年男女，视角由上往下拍去，因此看不见脸，但看发型发色和服装打扮可知是恰拉助和香磷，背景应是实验室某间普通的仓库，桌上的卷轴和瓶瓶罐罐被推到一边，女孩坐在其上，男孩站立于旁，腰部以下紧贴在一起黑乎乎的一团。

“作为兄长，在新来的佐助的教育方面，你似乎不太尽责呢。”大蛇丸向兜使了个眼色，后者心领神会地点点头，“是他太过顽劣你管不住呢，还是……你自觉没有资格管他？”

鼬眉头微蹙，正寻思着大蛇丸此番做作有何用意，忽然幕布上画面一变，赫然一张身穿瓶覗色浴衣的佐助一手抚胸一手握着下体的半裸照出现在眼前，虽然私处打了些薄薄的马赛克，但那身体的姿态、面泛春潮的表情以及胸腹间一道道白色不明液体都说明他这是在——

终于无法淡定，鼬勉强控制自己坐在原位而不是立马起身走人，小指轻颤，旋即握紧，仍有一把苦无从手中落到地上，发出“铛”的一声。

大蛇丸得意地笑了起来，又看向兜，后者又朝他点了点头。

“你的‘反应’似乎很大呢……”他故意语带双关地说。

鼬很快镇定下来，俯身拾起脚边的苦无，坐稳了身子，说：“这不是佐助。”

“不愧是鼬桑，什么都瞒不过你的眼睛。”大蛇丸看着屏幕舔了舔嘴唇，“不错，这是合成的图片。怎么样，很逼真吧？”

鼬却转开了视线，不在幕布上有片刻逗留。

“想要什么请直说。”

“真实。”

大蛇丸按下遥控器上的某个按钮，屏幕上开始如幻灯片般自动切换着一张张图片，其中夹杂着不少后期合成的以佐助为主角的春宫图。他在幕布前踱了几步，那些图像在他的身上来回滑过。

“人的真实，万物的真相，世间的真理。”

“我是个纯粹的科学家，权力、地位、荣誉……对我没有吸引力。我需要人才，既有良好的科研素养又自甘淡泊愿意为科学献身的人才。而你就是这样的人。”

“许多国家都向我提供了比这里更优越的条件，而我依然选择留在木叶，你以为是为了什么？不仅因为这里是我的故乡，还因为佐助选择了这里。他说，‘不能让村子和鼬化为乌有’，这是他的原话。”

“和平只是两次战争之间短暂的喘息，表面的和平之下是各种微小的冲突和摩擦，积累起来就是战争。这个世界虽已经没有了破坏力巨大的尾兽，忍者也试图向士农工商转型，但每个国家都在致力于开发新式武器和训练更加精英的战斗人员。和平只是理想主义者的美梦，这点想必你也赞同。”

“你每天去的那个地方只有纸面上的东西而已，真正的核心技术藏在别处，我想你一定感兴趣。这关乎木叶的和平，也关乎下一代的幸福。为此我需要你、还有佐助与我有更加密切的合作。”

“佐助是个倔强的孩子，他只听你的话。”

“我希望你给我一个积极的答复。”

 

“我不接受威逼利诱，更不会把佐助作为利益交换的筹码。”

鼬不假思索地说。

 

“你实在是太见外了呢，鼬桑。”

大蛇丸朝兜点点头，后者走到鼬身边，在他面前的桌上放下两个铝盖的玻璃小瓶。

“我想我有你需要的东西，虽然我不知道你究竟需要哪一个。别误会，这不是威逼利诱，只是对长期默默付出的员工的奖励。”

“贴着蓝色标签的那瓶能消除雄性动物体内过盛的睾酮，减弱性欲，使男人更专注于事业，实验室里很多人都注射它；贴着红色标签的那瓶作用正相反，它的衍生产品在世界范围内销量拔群。”

“另外，无论你是否愿意进一步合作，我都会让你接触到我们最核心的技术。”

大蛇丸说着关闭了投影仪，室内又恢复到一片漆黑，兜先开了灯，再打开房门。鼬缓缓站起身，却不离去，绯红的三勾玉直视着那台藏有假佐助不雅照的仪器。

“啊，对了，这个送给你。”

大蛇丸按下键钮，从仪器中退出一张大拇指指甲盖大小的磁盘，抛给鼬。

“留下还是销毁，由你决定。”

“多谢。”

鼬强抑心头怒火，依然使用敬语，大袖在桌上一拂，将两瓶药剂收入怀中，转身出了会议室。

 

“蜜月旅行的话……我向你推荐一个绝顶赞的地方。”

恰拉助在自己的书桌抽屉里一阵翻捣，摸出一本小册子递给佐助，“虽然是不同的时空，名胜古迹却完全一样呢……啊，就是这儿”，他指点着旅游图册上的标题，“‘春日赏樱，秋夜观潮，与你心爱的美人共度良宵’，雷之国东南的摩艾海岸，是爸爸妈妈定情的地方哟。”

“爸爸妈妈在天之灵看到我变成这样，一定会伤心的。”

佐助看着那印制精美的风景图，深深地叹了口气。

“不会的，你这么有出息，他们一定很高兴，真的。”恰拉助安慰他道，“一定确定及肯定，你永远是他们的骄傲。”

 

 

65

鼬冷着脸回到办公室，气仍是不顺，被大蛇丸狠狠地摆了一道，倒也罢了。大奸大恶之徒、鸡鸣狗盗之辈，他见得多了；被敌人胁迫、被同僚挤兑，他也能以平常心对待；各种卑鄙无耻的伎俩，尽管往他身上使，无妨。唯有佐助，唯有佐助……大蛇丸竟敢觊觎他的宝贝弟弟，还做出那种诲淫诲盗的谬举，已将他的忍耐力逼到了极限，几乎想一眼瞪灭他的蛇窝。

有道是：血勇之人，怒而面赤；脉勇之人，怒而面青；骨勇之人，怒而面白；神勇之人，怒而面不改色。鼬拖过转椅坐下，将磁卡、两瓶药剂列在桌上，抱臂，翘腿，努嘴，思考对策。

不雅照——必须销毁。

核心技术——当然要了解。

大蛇丸给的药——不能轻易使用。

佐助——绝不能把他牵扯进来。

复活以后，鼬一改上辈子殚精竭虑力挽狂澜的处世之道，像个真正的隐逸者，安于与佐助相守的简单生活。然而，毕竟是二十来岁的青年，弟弟对他的爱欲唤醒了他作为男性本能的渴望，大蛇丸一番居心叵测的试探又激发了他锐意进取的雄心，虽然这两件事都颇费心神，却也令他感觉充实。

他去物资管理处领了一笼数十只小白鼠，分为实验I组、实验II组和对照组，又作了以下几种分类：①雄鼠独居；②雌鼠独居；③一雌一雄同居；④一雌二雄同居；⑤双雄同居；⑥双雌同居。再将两瓶药剂分别注射于实验组①③④⑤中的雄鼠以及②⑥中的雌鼠体内。

观察到实验结果如下：

  


 

看来药效确实不假。

鼬觉得自己分裂成了三个人，一个想要从心所欲，另一个在其之上用理性约束监管着他，还有一个站在一旁冷静地观察着和实验小白鼠相去不远的自己。

他自嘲地笑了笑，将剩下的药剂和磁卡装进一只小囊，置于平时用来回收废液的玻璃容器里，闭右眼，启左眼，永恒万花筒转动如旋风。

——天照！

 

最后一丝黑色火焰渐渐熄灭，鼬解开在房间四角所设的结界，听见有人礼貌地敲门。一丛翘起的头发在门玻璃后面晃了一下，他起身开门，随即被门外的人紧紧抱住，将他推得向后倒退几步跌坐在椅子里。佐助分腿跨坐在他身上，椅面猛地向下一沉，带气缸的支撑杆发出“吱”的一声惨叫。

“你在烧什么，尼桑？”

佐助像一只敏锐的忍犬转动脑袋嗅着空气中的异味。

“不需要的东西。”

“这是什么？”

佐助把手臂越过尼桑的肩头，拿起桌上的表格。

“实验报告。”

纸上字迹颇为潦草，又夹杂了好几个外文单词，佐助看了看没看出什么意思，便放回原处。他故意往前坐了坐使两人的下体紧贴，扭动腰臀不安分地摩擦着。鼬无法自控，很快地勃起了。

“佐助，这里是办公室。”

他推开弟弟。

佐助却将他抱得更紧，抚摸着他的背脊，在他耳边轻声道：“大骗子。”

——不对，佐助这孩子虽然有时举止张狂，但一向行事谨慎，怎么会在大蛇丸的地盘肆无忌惮地同他痴缠？

鼬开启写轮眼试图解除幻术，却发现毫无效果，弟弟依然像春藤绕树般死死巴住他，硬硬地抵着他，蹭得他的下体有如一团火在烧。

忽然一只灵活如蛇的手钻进他的裤腰，握住他的阴茎熟练地套弄。一小股体液慢慢地流了出来。

——是了，这不是幻术。如果是幻术，他不可能破解不了；也不是现实。如果是现实，他不会这般无能为力、任人摆布。

这是梦。

他猛地惊醒，发现自己趴伏在办公桌上，抬头茫然四顾，左手边一台仪器的风扇嗡嗡地转动，右手边三四只小白鼠在笼中啃着坚果，房门紧闭，墙上的电子钟闪烁着跳了一个数字。下体还硬着，残留着几分绮梦的余韵，有一点湿润。

在工作中睡着还是头一次，他用手掌拍了拍头脸，暗道惭愧，又如释重负地吁了口气，归齐桌上的纸张立起来顿平，又横过来顿了顿，用金属夹夹好，放回抽屉里。

本来下班前总要去藏书库读几本书，今天却只想早点离开，也许是大蛇丸和兜对他私生活的侵犯令整个实验室的气氛比往常更加压抑且危机四伏，鼬迅速整理好文件包，换上外套，检查一遍是否有遗漏，关灯锁门，走出阴暗的地底。

户外已是深秋，森林里落叶满地，层层叠叠，干枯得发脆，踩上去嚓嚓作响。忽然他停下脚步，仿佛踩进了一大片初春新萌的嫩芽里，心中荡漾，脸上露出微笑。佐助靠着树干远远站在一株香樟树下，见了他，放下抱在胸前的双手从树荫里走出来，步子由慢而快，最后变成一路小跑，犹如一抹金色斜阳飞奔到鼬的面前，停在离他几步之遥的地方，笑着，阳光下的黑色瞳仁好似透明的琥珀，望着他。

“尼桑。”

鼬不记得是谁先移开目光，谁先迈步往家走，等他回过神来的时候，两个人正手牵着手并肩走在落叶铺就的林间小径上，十指的末节若有似无地搭在一起，偶尔佐助会用力捏他一把，也不知是挑衅还是撒娇。他钻进用于传送的树洞，正在摸索机关，佐助也跟着钻进来，把他在狭小的空间里挤得动弹不得。

然后湿热的吻就落在了他的嘴唇上。

幸好脖子还可以动，他扭头躲开。佐助也不勉强，转而舔他的脖子，咬他的喉结，把他刚偃息没多久的情欲再度撩拨起来。

有一瞬间他想：罢了罢了，就让他遂愿吧。转念一想不行，这事有一就会有二，不守住底线只会愈演愈烈一发而不可收拾，便单手结印欲用替身术逃脱。

却失败了。

鼬还以为自己在意乱情迷中结错了印，又试了几次，仍不起作用。方才意识到自己仍在梦中。他奋力睁开眼睛，命令自己醒来。

醒来不知几时几分，他第一次感到性的冲动如此强烈难以抑制，不止在性器官附近流转而且涌遍全身，使他的灵魂也躁动不安。他从被褥间坐起来，像一条游魂无声无息地走出卧室，走廊里的木地板刚打了蜡，有些粘脚，黑暗中看见前方有一道亮光，不由被吸引过去。弟弟房间的门敞开着，窗帘也没拉，月光贯穿了整个房间，把屋里的一切照得半明半暗。

佐助侧躺在床上缓缓翻了个身，镶着亮边的轮廓变化着形状降了一些高度，上下半身交汇的地方竖着一根直直的东西，鼬站在门口看得很清楚，他的弟弟半身赤裸，正在月光下不紧不慢地自慰。他想转身走开，双脚却像被牢牢固定在了地上，无法挪动半分。

这是假的。他对自己说。和白天看到的那张图片一样，是假的。

他闭上双眼，小心翼翼地往后退了几步，转过身，一步一步挨回自己卧室，每一步都像从泥沼里拔出深陷其中的腿脚般艰难。

一走进自己房间，脚底的沉涩感便消失了。鼬掀开被子，发现佐助已一丝不挂地躺在里面，皮肤像洒了一层月光一样白得发亮。对此异事他只略有些惊讶，笑着对弟弟说：“你还真固执啊。”

“和你一样。”

佐助笑得很温柔。他抱着哥哥，让他进入自己的身体。鼬还想抗拒，整个人却被一个如春风般温暖、如云朵般柔软的物体包裹住了，他安静地趴在弟弟身上任由他抚慰，感觉自己仿佛在与月光交合。

高潮来临的时候空气稀薄，他大口呼吸着，四周一片漆黑，白色的月光不知何时悄然隐去，窗外的天光倒渐渐亮起来。

总算真的醒了。

这个连环梦境过于曲折令他有些疲累，第一段和第二段全不记得，第三段只记得浮光掠影的几个画面、一句话。

“尼桑，别想逃。”

他记得佐助说这句话时的神情，三分得意，七分羞涩。

明明临睡前已经自行解决过一次，竟然还会梦遗。鼬无奈地叹了口气，起床走向浴室。

 

（TBC）


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

66

“要不要一起喝一杯？”

“不了。”

鼬像小辰光那样将文件包斜跨在肩上，又把钥匙放进包里，他已给自己的办公室加上重重防护，门锁只是一种象征。兜跟在他的身侧朝楼梯走去，看起来颇为友善，似乎忘了昨天和大蛇丸联合耍弄他的事。

“那一起去看望一下佐助呢？”

鼬闻言停下脚步，冷酷而犀利的眼神直射向兜。

兜露出意义不明的笑容，“果然，能打破你壁垒森严的围墙的只有这个名字。”

“……”

“跟我来吧。”

穿过数道暗门，来到一间挂满面具的斗室，兜取下一张布满灰尘的橙色螺旋纹面具——阿飞（宇智波带土）曾戴过的那张——张开五指按在面具后面的石壁上。鼬感到整个空间开始扭曲，身体被一股怪力旋转着向中心撕扯，但并不疼痛，只有些晕眩。忽然眼前一黑一亮，像被吸入漩涡之中又被吐出来，兜仍站在石壁前一手持面具一手按着青石砖墙，他把面具挂回原处，开门走出斗室，门外狭窄的甬道变成了宽敞的大厅，无窗，无灯，却有微光从极高的穹顶上洒下来。

“这里是用写轮眼的瞳力创建的异次元空间。”兜边往前走边说，“你一定很疑惑，为什么我们会察觉你们兄弟之间的秘密。”

鼬用三勾玉斜睨着他。

“是的，就是你这对眼睛。”

 

“我刚说的，你都记住了吗？”

“嗯。”

“复述一遍。”

“呃……直接触摸尼桑的隐私部位……会使他产生防御心理，所以要先爱……爱抚他的敏……敏感带。”

“不要害羞嘛。”

恰拉助看着双颊微红的佐助，略带揶揄地笑道。

“我怎么知道哪里是他的敏……敏感带？”

“通常是耳垂啦，脖子啦，胸前两点啦……每个人都不一样，你要慢慢探索。”

“用手摸？”

“用嘴也行，双管齐下更好。”

佐助想象了一下，脸更红了，“是舔吗？”

“舔啊，咬啊，吻啊，随便你啦。”恰拉助在自己的手背上示范嘴唇的各种功能，“简单来说就是吻遍全身，看他哪里最有反应咯。”

“可是……不触摸那里，我怎么知道他有没有反应？”

“啧，你这死处男！简直是对牛弹琴。”恰拉助怒指佐助身后，“上床！”

佐助依言把屁股从椅面转移到了床沿。

恰拉助拉上窗帘，佐助的卧室里顿时有了种幽暗淫靡的气氛。

“老子豁出去了！”

 

鼬看见一个面貌与佐助十分相似的少年躺在床上闭目沉睡，那张床看着眼熟，一年多前他从死亡中苏醒之时，就躺在这样一张床上。而那少年身上唯一的衣物——一幅在脖颈处开了个洞口的白布——也和他复活时所穿的一模一样。

“大蛇丸大人言而有信，这就是我们的核心技术。”

兜说着取下那少年头顶的假发放在一旁，小心地揭开他的头皮，露出其中沸腾着的大脑。鼬微感惊讶，凑近了看，只见那大脑是由一些膏状物和无数高精密的电极组成，其间有液体流动，最外罩着一层薄到几不可见的透明玻璃。兜又翻开那少年右眼的眼皮，一只绯红色的三勾玉写轮眼在眼眶中快速转动着。

“为了避免过去的悲剧再次发生，我们创造‘拟真人’代替人类进行军事活动。宇智波一族的写轮眼，千手一族的细胞，加上仙人体的血液，在硬件上可说是完美无缺。”兜阖上那少年的眼睑，“当然，缺点也是显而易见的，拟真人没有感情，不懂‘忠诚’为何物，一旦被敌军截获和控制于我方极为不利，所以现在还在研发阶段。当前的课题就是如何在‘他’与创造者之间建立情感连结，也就是‘爱的羁绊’。”

说罢，兜的目光在鼬的脸上转了一圈。

鼬明了其用意，“据我所知，你们的实验体很充足。”

“但是活着的宇智波只有佐助一个人。虽然现在你复活了，又来了一个新佐助，但要是你不配合，关键的实验仍无法进行。”

兜边说边将那少年的头颅复原，再套上假发。鼬仔细端详了片刻，发现这少年和自己也有几分神似。

“‘他’有多少成分是真人身上提取的？”

“几乎每一部分都有。”

“我身上有多少属于我自己？”

“你的尸体基本保存完好，不属于你的只有眼睛而已。”

“你们在每一只写轮眼上都装了信息收发装置？”

“是的，包括佐助换给你的那只。”兜指了指一旁的示波器，屏幕上起伏着几条彩色的波浪线，“如你所见，目前我们的技术尚处于初级阶段，可获取的信息十分有限。我们的终极目标是解读人类的大脑。”

鼬沉默不语。

“如何？你已经是我们的一员了，今后无非是更加深入到这项研究中。这也是为了和平。”

“给我时间考虑。”

“没问题。”

 

——变身术！

恰拉助结个印，“嘭”的一声变成了鼬的样子。

“弟弟，你哥我义薄云天，今天就把这冰清玉洁的身子献给你啦。”

“……”

尼桑精致优雅的五官配上一副嬉皮笑脸的表情说着这等不要脸的话，实在是违和感爆棚，佐助皱眉道：“快变回来，一点也不像。”

“不像？”恰拉助拉开衣橱门对镜自照，撩起中分的刘海甩了甩辫子，“不挺像的么？”

说着他一屁股坐到佐助身边，含情脉脉地注视着他，“来吧，就把我当成尼桑练练手。”

佐助往后一缩，嫌弃道：“不要。”

“你这么害羞怎么推倒尼桑？”恰拉助脱掉外套，又脱掉贴身T恤，露出一身结实匀称的肌肉，“为了你的性福，我这笔直笔直笔笔直的直男都自愿献身了，你还矜持什么？”

明知这厮是赝品，佐助还是涨红了脸，神情尴尬，命令道：“变回来。”

“好吧。”

恰拉助解了术恢复原形，又道：“既然你不好意思主动，那你来扮演尼桑，我来演你。你好好看着学着点儿，受用无穷哦。”

佐助没想到这个节操掉满地的家伙居然连另一个时空的自己也不放过，只觉耳垂一麻，已被他轻轻咬住，浑身一激灵，拔拳就打。

“呜哇——！”

恰拉助整个人横飞出去撞翻了壁角的衣架，架上的外衣围裙麻绳噼哩啪啦掉了他满头满脸。躺在衣堆里“哎哟哎哟”叫唤了半天，他捂住左眼挣扎着爬起来，右眼飙泪，怒道：“打人不打脸！我这么帅你舍得啊？！”

佐助从书架上拿了盒止痛化瘀的药膏往他怀里一扔，笑道：“活该。”

 

“药效如何？”

参观完所有的实验室，兜送鼬离开异次元空间，问道。

“还行。”

“大蛇丸大人要我代他向你致谢。”兜推了推眼镜，“自从你去了藏书库，那里一天比一天整齐有序，不仅全部资料都按字母归了类，连破损的书页也都被修补好了，书皮也都重新包过。活得那么认真，着实令人钦佩。”

“不客气，举手之劳。”鼬淡淡地说。

“基地里有人暗中仰慕你，你大概不知道吧？”

“……”

“我们算不上是朋友，但我想以一个故人的身份，不站在任何立场上对你说几句真心话，以报答当年你对我那一番谆谆教诲。”

“请说。”

“你的头脑很优秀，但你的心很封闭，你把我们都当成戒备的对象，冷眼旁观，从不融入。你不相信任何人，只相信自己的判断。”兜转头凝视着鼬，“确实，对我们这种以搜集情报为生的人来说，掌握的情报越多就越接近真相，但如何解读却是见仁见智的事。我认为，积累再多来自他人的真相，也无法揭示自己内心的真实。你同意么？”

鼬目视前方，并不回答。

“新来的佐助是个有趣的孩子，我很喜欢他，把他当成自己亲弟弟一样。”兜又道，“他的生活态度真令人羡慕呢。”

“不要利用他的单纯。”鼬仍然面无表情，“他应该回到真正的亲人身边。”

 

这天下班回家，看见恰拉助哭丧着脸，左眼眶上老大一圈乌青，鼬笑着问：“和佐助打架了？”

“没——有，我们俩怎么可能打架嘛。”恰拉助歪头撇嘴，翻了个白眼，“我俩之间只有一种关系”，指指厨房，又指指自己，“凶手，和被害人。”

 

 

67

佐助发现尼桑这几天下班特别早，往往他和恰拉助还没准备好晚饭，他就到家了。某天他俩就料理之术的细节问题争论得正欢，忽见尼桑的脸从厨房门口探进来，两人都吓了一跳，住了嘴，随即争先恐后地拉他做盟友。鼬便以“这个嘛，我也不太清楚，等我研究一下再告诉你们”为由一击脱离，径回书房直到恰拉助大喊“尼桑，吃饭啦”才下楼。

“尼桑，你喜欢山还是喜欢海？”饭桌上，恰拉助不失时机地问道。

鼬想了想，“都喜欢。”

“为什么？说说你的理由。”

“大海周流无滞，高山稳重不迁，一宽厚一雄健，我都喜欢。”

“赞！‘仁者乐山，智者乐水’，尼桑果然是智仁双全，聪明美丽又善良。”恰拉助一边乱拍马屁，一边向佐助使个眼色。

“尼桑，你有空的话，我们一起去旅游吧。”佐助望着鼬，补充道：“就我和你。”

“最近我很忙。”

被尼桑用这样毫无诚意的理由拒绝，而且拒绝的时候看都不看自己一眼，佐助又气恼又失望，低下头狠狠扒了几口饭。

“尼桑，佐助，吃菜，我炸的天妇罗！”

恰拉助把裹着面粉的洋葱圈和青椒片挟进两人碗里，努力调和着家中不甚融洽的气氛。

“我吃饱了。”

佐助只吃了一碗饭便离席回房。最近几天尼桑在家的时间固然比以前多了些，可每次面对面的时候，他的视线在自己脸上停留从不超过一秒，根本就把他当成空气。

可恶！

满腔郁结无处发泄，一眼瞥见旅游图册上什么“爱”啊“共度良宵”啊十分刺眼仿佛在嘲笑自己，更是不爽，一把抓起几下撕个稀烂，正待再寻些东西来搞破坏，忽然听见有人敲门。

“佐助。”

是尼桑。

他忙把一地碎屑拢进桌底的垃圾桶里。

“请……请进！”

鼬走进房中，极其自然地在弟弟的床沿坐下，眼神温柔如昔。

“愿意和我一起出任务么？”

“哎？”

还以为自己听错了，佐助抬起眉毛瞪大了双眼。

“明天我要去土之国执行任务，愿意和我一起去吗？”

“当、当然！”

看见弟弟脸上的阴霾一扫而空，整个人都明亮起来，鼬也露出微笑。

“明天上午出发，今晚来得及准备么？”

“来得及！”

“只带常用的忍具就行。”

“是！”

“这次是秘密任务，详情稍后再告诉你。”

“明白！”

“我买了柚子，一起下楼来吃吧。”

“好！”

 

恰拉助用小刀在柚子皮上划了个十字，四下掰开，伸手一掏，干净利落地剥出瓤来，只见佐助跟在尼桑身后走进餐厅，从刚才累觉不爱的苦逼状变成一副又能相信爱情了的傻呵样，心知必有内情。兄弟仨分吃了柚子，鼬把柚子皮放进冰箱冷藏室作除味用，恰拉助把佐助拉到一边询问端的，佐助将秘密任务一事隐去不提，只说尼桑答应了一起外出旅游。恰拉助抚掌叫好，当即兴兴头头地为佐助拾掇出一份行囊。

“这个，是强效催情剂。”恰拉助将一只茶色玻璃小瓶放进佐助的腰包，“兜先生说一滴就够了。不过我认为尼桑起码要三滴，你看着办。”

“这，是用白蛇皮和金蚕丝绞成的‘捆仙绳’，越挣扎收得越紧。”恰拉助又将一团巴掌大的绳索塞进腰包内袋，“别看它不起眼，展开能有十多米呢。唯一的破解之法是一边用水泼一边用火烧。”

“加油啊，佐助，像个男人一样去战斗呃占有尼桑！”

“……”

“最后我送你十六字真言。”

“嗯。”

“千方百计，软硬皆施，欲擒故纵，死缠烂打。”

“……”

想到明天就能和尼桑双宿双飞，这一晚佐助兴奋得难以入睡，肚子又饿，遂起床觅食，在冰箱里惊喜地发现一盒木鱼饭团，想是尼桑知道他晚饭没吃饱特意准备的，心中感动，狼吞虎咽地吃了，躺回床上翻来覆去意淫了半夜，天快亮了才睡着。醒来发现尼桑已先走一步，留下字条说他会在火之国和土之国的边境处等他。

佐助连忙洗漱更衣，携了装备匆匆上路，刚出院门，只听“啊”的一声，一只乌鸦从屋檐上飞下来停在他肩头看了他一眼，又振翅向前飞去。

 

既不愿让尼桑久等，又想早点和他会合，佐助用百米冲刺的速度跑马拉松般一路狂奔，尼桑的乌鸦像一支黑色的箭飞在他的头顶，好几次都差点被他拉下。赶了半天路，望见前方不远处的天空中飘着一大片乌沉沉的雨云，知道即将进入原雨忍村的地界——该村于四战后并入火之国版图，如今是火之国西北方的边陲要塞——佐助翻起大衣的兜帽遮住脑袋。不一会儿天昏地暗，旷野上瓢泼大雨如期而至，空气中浮满了湿漉漉的水分子，他正奔跑得热血沸腾，水一沾身便化作雾气，蒸起白茫茫的一片。

带路的乌鸦忽然转了个弯，飞入两块岩石间的缝隙中消失了，一个熟悉的身影弯腰从缝隙中钻出来，正是鼬，他朝弟弟招了招手，佐助便如一枚被磁石吸引的铁钉“嗖”的飞了过去。

“尼桑，好大的雨。”

“嗯，快来洗澡换衣服。”

“洗澡……？”

“来。”

原来这岩缝之间竟有一座破落的小村庄，村中仅有的一条街上开着一家仅有一间客房的民宿。鼬把弟弟领进屋，佐助方才注意到尼桑身上穿的粗布短衫印着陌生的花纹，并非他自己的。

“今晚我们在这里过夜么？”

“是的。”

佐助看着这间只有四叠半榻榻米大小的卧室，感觉他的腰包似乎激动地跳了一下。

洗罢澡，换上和尼桑一样的粗布短衫，佐助回到客房坐下。房东大婶端进两杯茶，说此地只有一口苦水井，也无好茶，请多包涵。鼬道了谢，等那妇人躬身退出房外拉上移门，便用术设了个结界，缓缓道出原委。

“委托这个任务给我的，是火影大人。”

“？！”

“任务内容是探查土之国境内的幻术森林。你知道，土之国是岩石组成的国家，植被面积非常小……”

“请等一下，尼桑。”佐助打断鼬，“火影委派你任务，却没有为你平反、恢复合法的身份？”

“火影大人和顾问团商议之后，认为我还是维持目前的状态执行任务更为妥当。”

“岂有此理！”

佐助拍席而起，忽然明白尼桑之所以到了这里才告知他内情，就是怕他一时激愤去找木叶高层讨公道。

“我……我真蠢。”他喃喃自责道，“还以为这样就能让尼桑光明正大地在村子里生活、工作、交朋友……没想到却给你增添了新的负担，又回到……回到了过去那种……”

“不，火影大人是征求了我的意见才做出决定的。我也希望能继续为木叶服务，无论以何种形式。”见弟弟懊恼地皱着眉头，鼬又道，“原本他们想安排三个队员给我，以我为队长组成新的小队，但我拒绝了。为了保密，我的身份越少人知道越好。再说这次任务除了你，其他人也帮不上忙。”

尼桑的肯定让佐助的心情略微好了些，问道：“是……怎样的任务？”

鼬摆摆手示意弟弟坐下，“几个月前，雷达小组发现土之国境内无缘无故冒出一大片森林，火影大人派手下前去侦查情况，多数有去无回，个别侥幸归来的人都变得神志不清，如同中了幻术一般。”

“所以就让擅长幻术的尼桑去探明真相。”

“是的。”

“果然把我们一族都当成工具啊。”佐助不无嘲讽地说。

“人拥有才能就会被利用，这未必是坏事啊，佐助。”鼬温和地劝解道，“不同的人有不同的才能，彼此合作才能生存，这就是人类社会。”

“我懂。只是抱怨一下罢了……”佐助小声咕哝。

鼬笑了笑，“那么，我们来制定战术”，说着取出地图。

“嗯。”

佐助上前几步，凑到尼桑身边。

兄弟俩都是对工作极认真的人，一谈就是半日，不觉已到了掌灯时分。荒村物资贫乏，生活简朴，日落而息，夜间没什么娱乐，十几户人家都早早熄灯就寝，因被岩石遮蔽，整条村庄一丝月光也无。

用过晚饭，各自准备好工具，鼬让弟弟先睡，自己则坐在窗边守夜。佐助躺在疙疙瘩瘩的粗布被窝里，反复咀嚼着尼桑刚才说的话，“权利和义务是一对并肩而行的兄弟，谁也离不开谁”；“有佐助帮我，一定事半功倍”，只觉满心的愤懑与歉疚渐渐变得平和，因爱而生的欲望又悄悄占了上风。他睁开双眼看向尼桑所在的方位，虽然房间里黑得伸手不见五指，却能感受到尼桑温柔的视线也正静静地望着他。

 

 

68

第二天一早，兄弟俩从村庄另一端的岩缝中钻出去，便进入了土之国的领土。由于鼬的前期调查工作做得十分精细，两人很快找到了任务目的地：一片生长在干裂砂土之上的茂密森林。森林和砂土边界分明犹如被利刃切割而成，突兀而诡异，与火之国和原雨忍村交界处暴风雨紧邻着艳阳天的奇景有异曲同工之妙。

兄弟俩依计划开启写轮眼以一字队形走进森林，前后相距数米，佐助在前，兼顾前方和右侧；鼬居后，负责左侧和整个背后。地上野草长的及膝，短的覆过脚背，到处都是藤蔓，有几处缠绕得毫无章法堵住了去路，佐助便挥剑劈开。才行数十步，林中瘴气缭绕越来越浓重，兄弟俩都觉得不太对劲，同时停下脚步。

“尼桑……”

“嗯。”

两人极目远眺，视野完全被四周高大粗壮的树木所阻挡；凝神倾听，却听不到半点声息。照理说这样一座原始森林里栖息着成千上万种生物，就算因畏惧人类而全部躲了起来，也不会寂静得如此死气沉沉。

除非这座森林本身就是一个巨大的幻境。

“佐助，用万花筒。”

“是。”

三只万花筒开启之后，眼前的景色并无变化，却开始听到声音，甚至闻到一股潮湿泥土的气味和植物的芳香。

“瞳力和听觉、嗅觉也有关联么，尼桑？”

“是通感吧。”鼬推测道。

他从怀中摸出指南针，发现针尖在盘面上乱转，已然失灵。抬头望了望被枝叶遮蔽分割成无数小碎块的天空，道：“只能靠太阳来确认方位了。全速前进，佐助，务必在天黑前穿过森林。”

话音未落，佐助已挥舞着电光闪闪的千鸟流草薙剑一路披荆斩棘向前奔去。

鼬紧随其后，不时将行进路线与头脑中的小地图相互对应，预测三到四个时辰之内即能抵达森林北端。岂知直到夕阳西下夜幕降临，两人仍在密林中奔跑。虽然一路顺畅并未遇敌，但万花筒本身就颇费查克拉，佐助的速度渐渐慢了下来。

“佐助，休息一下。”鼬喊住弟弟。

“噢。”

佐助纵身跃近尼桑身边，见他闭着右眼，关心地问：“尼桑，你的身体……？”

“没事。为了节省查克拉。”鼬解释道。

“我有种很奇怪的感觉。”佐助回头看了看一径被踏平的草，“我们一直在往前走，并没有兜圈子”，又摸了摸一旁树皮绽开露出浅色纤维的树干，正是他刚才留下的剑痕，“走过的地方我都做了记号，并没有重复经过同一个地方。但是……总觉得……其实还是同一条路上兜兜转转，就好像路过的痕迹自动消失了一样。”

“嗯……”鼬沉吟片刻，“这个幻术和我以前遇到的都不同，破解它可能得多花些时间。佐助，关闭写轮眼，先补充一下体能。”

佐助依言闭眼，再次睁开的时候双眸恢复了黑色。兄弟俩双双跃上大树，背靠背坐在树杈上，从行囊里取出水袋和干粮。

“我们轮流使用万花筒，轮流休息。”鼬边啃干粮边说。

“嗯。”

佐助嘴里塞满了食物，用鼻子应道。

短暂的休息过后，他忽然感到手背一热，被尼桑握住了。

“跟紧点，别松开手。”

鼬牵着弟弟的手飞快地在树叶间纵跃。明知这是任务不是约会，肢体的碰触也只是破解幻术的方法并不包含别的意味，佐助还是有些动情。失去了写轮眼的协助，这片黑暗森林几乎剥夺了他的五感，唯有指间的温度是那么真实。

他命令自己停止胡思乱想，将意念集中到脚底，努力调整步伐以跟上尼桑的一起一落。

猛然间，几条比夜色更黑的影子向他扑来，佐助本能地举剑格挡，数条黑影狞笑着绞成一团，把他的剑夺去了。鼬只听弟弟大叫一声挣脱了他的手掌，挺剑朝自己刺来，忙闪身避开，低声喝道：“闭上眼睛。”

佐助却不理他，舞动长剑一味乱劈乱砍，顷刻间放倒了几棵大树。

鼬二话不说使出杀手锏。

——月读！

佐助登时陷入昏迷，身子一晃，坠下树去，鼬忙揽住弟弟的腰往身后一甩，将他背在背上。

佐助由真入幻，由幻入梦，也许是身处幻术森林的缘故，他的梦境比以往更加光怪陆离，甚至连和恰拉助玩得过火被尼桑捉奸在床的剧情都敢演，一路上梦呓连连，尽是胡言乱语。鼬一一听在耳里，若非他定力极佳、意志过人，只怕已然走火入魔。

又赶一段路，佐助悠悠转醒。鼬柔声道：“佐助，别睁开眼睛，再睡会儿。再过一个时辰我会叫醒你，我们交换。”

佐助轻轻应了一声，换了另一边脸颊贴在尼桑柔顺的长发上，双臂搂紧他的脖子。

“尼桑……”他迷迷糊糊地咕哝着，“……你好香啊。”

一个时辰之后，佐助半蹲在树杈上睁大了万花筒写轮眼，依照鼬入睡前指示的方位侦测森林中不知名的能量体，半晌，终于捕捉到了，转身背起倚靠在树干上闭目小憩的尼桑，飞身而起，从一株树枝敏捷地跃向另一株树枝。

查克拉耗尽的鼬睡得很沉，温暖的气息细密地喷在弟弟的脖颈上，紧贴在他后腰的某个部位也摩擦着渐渐起了变化。佐助心中一荡，邪念顿生，暗暗责备自己怎么能在当前的处境下放松警惕。

安心睡吧，我会豁出性命保护你。

他这样想着，将腰力传至膝盖再到脚踝，足尖轻点，借着树枝反弹之力平平跃起，御风飞行，稳稳落下，尽量避免震动和颠簸，好让背上的人感觉舒适。

这场你背我睡我背你睡的接力持续了两天两夜，第三天凌晨，佐助被尼桑唤醒，趴在他背上揉揉眼睛抬起脸，只见尼桑正高高仰着头望着面前那棵奇形怪状皮厚肉糙五十人难以合抱的巨树，心知终于找到了这片森林的统治者，幻术之源。他从尼桑的背后跃下，将千鸟汇于草薙剑上便欲斩去，鼬伸手拦住了他。

“这次任务只是探明情况，不要轻举妄动。我们先回报火影大人，如何处置应由她来定夺。”

佐助一听言之有理，还剑入鞘，问道：“那我们就此回村？还是继续搜索这片森林？”

“你曾向我提起过神树的下落，我想也许和它有关。”鼬边思考边说，“虽然它的查克拉被人类封印了起来，但作为一个与日月同岁的的生命体，显然又诞生出了新的力量。”

“其他几个国家似乎还没发现这件事？”

“嗯。这一带原本非常贫瘠，又是平原，无险可守，没有什么价值。”

“现在有了。”

“所以它用幻术自保吧。”

鼬说着取出准备好的容器，绕着树身缓缓走了一圈，佐助也开了万花筒跟在尼桑身侧，兄弟俩采集了植物的各个部分和少量土壤，妥帖地收好。

“走吧，原路返回。”

见尼桑微微弯下腰朝自己招手，佐助红着脸说：“还要……这样吗？”

“这样最快。”

原来尼桑只是想早点完成任务向火影汇报。虽然略感失望，佐助还是高高兴兴地趴了上去，闭上眼睛搂着他。

鼬疾步如飞，脚底生风，忽闻弟弟在自己肩上问道：

“尼桑，你看到什么？梦见什么？”

“记不清了。”鼬答道。

狡猾。

佐助轻轻咬了咬他的耳廓。

鼬无可奈何，又不能把弟弟扔下，只能任由自己的脸庞烧起来。

“尼桑……等出了森林，能不急着回村么？”佐助又问。

鼬仿佛没有听见，并不回答。

佐助知道尼桑在原则性问题上不会妥协，这沉默即是拒绝，便不再多说。

又奔跑了三天三夜，终于离开森林踏上了干裂的砂土，久违的阳光晃得佐助一阵晕眩。他舍不得放下尼桑，背着他继续走了很长一段路。

“佐助，放我下来吧。”

“不。”

“你往哪儿走呢？”

“保密。”

“要把我卖了？”

尼桑的语气让佐助想象出他正温柔地笑着。他故意恶狠狠地回答：

“没错！”

 

 

69

终究拗不过尼桑，佐助乖乖随他回了村。戴着狸面具的鼬汇报完任务领了酬金从火影办公室出来，看见弟弟一脸郁闷地斜倚在廊柱旁，上前伸出两指点他的额头，笑道：“非常感谢。想去哪儿？”

佐助仰头躲开，撅嘴道：“不用谢啦。”

见弟弟光顾着和自己闹别扭话只听一半，鼬再次问道：“想去哪里玩？”

“哪儿也不想……”佐助边说边下楼，突然会过意来，一步跨过数格台阶蹦到尼桑面前，大声道：“海……海边！”

“好，请带路吧。”

鼬说着做了个“请”的手势。

佐助心花怒放，两人竟不回家，未及洗去满身的风尘便又上路。

天很高，明净而晴朗，兄弟俩在野地里并肩走着。鼬没有变身，仍戴着面具，两个弟弟送的生日礼物他极为爱惜，一直舍不得穿，身上敝旧的桑染长袍已经有些褪色，又被树枝刮破了好几处，冒出的线头在风中抖得十分飘逸。佐助动了动手指，看见尼桑的手藏在袖管里似乎不太容易牵到，便又握成拳头。

他时不时偷看尼桑，见他步履悠然，意态娴雅，仿佛这段旅途只是一场比平时略长的饭后消食，既没有负担，也没有期待，异常平静的态度让他心生疑惑。

“度蜜月”就是这样吗？还是把它当成“蜜月旅行”的只有我自己？

佐助常常独自散步，或和同伴一起赶赴某处执行任务，却没有体验过真正的约会。走在心爱的人身边，他不知该以怎样的速度前行，是匆匆赶路及早抵达目的地呢，还是放慢脚步自在地欣赏沿途风景？

也不知该说些什么来打开话题。恰拉助口中的“浪漫”他无从体会，只觉得忐忑不安，又有一种莫名的快乐。

就这样一路沉默着走过农田，穿过湿地和草原，一大片湖泊横亘在森林边上，天空倒印在水中有一种触目惊心的蓝，兄弟俩从湖面上走过去，白云就在他们的脚底浮游。

入夜，两人在森林里生起营火。鼬用苦无把竹子剖成细条，又把猎来的兽肉切成小块用竹签串起，从包里取出一小袋盐均匀地擦抹在肉块上，在火上烤得滋滋作响。佐助如法炮制，不一会儿，见表面有些焦了，拿起一尝，满口脂香四溢，好吃得差点连舌头都吞了下去，自己吃着一串，又递一串给尼桑。鼬也不住把烤熟的肉串递给弟弟，见他吃得嘴边都是油，笑着用手指了指自己的下巴，示意他擦去。佐助伸长舌头绕着嘴唇舔了一圈，一边舔一边幽幽地望着尼桑，半是存心半懵懂地向他发出暧昧的邀请。

鼬却不接收，转头凝视面前燃烧的火堆，细嚼慢咽着。

望着尼桑若有所思的侧脸，佐助暗想：要是换了那家伙，此刻果断已用万花筒把尼桑瞪晕再取出腰包里的绳索把他捆成一只蚕蛹了吧？然后，然后……紧紧地抱住他，吻……吻遍全身……吻遍……全身……他脑补得双眼发直，躲在围裙底下的小弟弟也慢慢地立起来。

虽看不见弟弟的生理反应，却能从他赤裸裸的目光中感受到那份渴求，鼬纵身上树，在树杈从树干伸出的地方坐下，道：“佐助，睡吧，半夜我叫你。”

佐助一愣，随即明白此行虽旨在游山玩水，但身在野外防范之心不可无，两个人比起四个人轮流守夜均摊到的时间更长，每个人的责任反而更重了，并不比出任务轻松。他“嗯”了一声，踏灭火堆，跃上同一棵树一处较低的树杈，背靠树干开始酝酿睡意。

睡到中夜，忽被一阵剧烈的晃动惊醒，佐助睁开双眼，听见不远处几声兽吼伴随着一股骚臭的血腥气渐渐逼近。他轻轻跃到尼桑身边，鼬已把武器扣在手里蹲伏着，低声道：“是野猪。”

只听“喀喇喇”一声脆响，十多米外一棵大树似是遭到撞击，倾斜着缓缓倒下，却被周围的树木挡住了。一头硕大的野猪出现在兄弟俩的视野里，体型有寻常野猪的一倍还多，灰白的鬃毛上血迹斑斑，獠牙折了半根，血沫子沿着嘴角不停地滴落，显然是受了重伤。

它停下脚步喷着鼻息刨了两下土，突然撒开四蹄向兄弟俩所在的那棵树猛冲过来。

区区野猪对如今的佐助来说自然是小菜一碟，没带弓箭，他随手从后腰摸出一枚手里剑，瞄准那庞然大物的眼珠便欲掷出。鼬拉住弟弟的手臂，道：“且慢。”

迟疑间，那巨兽已用坚硬的头颅把树干撞成两截，兄弟俩双双跃起，落在一旁的树枝上。

佐助不解地看向尼桑。鼬的身体随着树枝上下起伏，道：“这是一只被驱逐的首领，年老体衰，在与挑战者的争斗中落败，故心怀愤恨，肆意发泄，并非冲我们来的。”

只见那野猪咆哮着横冲直撞，地上、树上，到处都是它的血。跑出几百米，撞断了几棵树，重重地倒下，挣扎着站起来，踉跄了几步又跪倒在地，呼哧呼哧喘着气，悲愤地哀嚎着。

佐助心下不忍，拔剑出鞘，道：“我去结果了它。”

鼬按住他的手背，“不必了。它阳寿未尽，或许还有变数，我们走吧。”说着远远跃开。

尼桑既如此说，佐助也没有异议。后半夜轮到他守夜时，那畜牲凄厉的吼叫声一直断断续续传来，天快亮的时候才渐渐轻了下去。也许死了吧，他想，也许走远了，也许正在为了夺回猪群的控制权而养精蓄锐。他思考着尼桑的话，觉得很有道理。每一个生命都有自己的路，未来是未知的，他无权决定它的命运。

 

次日晌午，兄弟俩来到火之国海边的码头。佐助原计划搭乘客船横渡鲸波湾直达雷之国的摩艾海岸，但现在他改变了主意。

不拘何时何地，只要能与尼桑单独相处就好，无需舍近求远。何况码头上登船的队伍排得老长，想必船上也挤满了人，对心怀不轨的他和必须隐瞒身份的尼桑来说都有诸多不便。

沿着海岸线走了一段路，佐助发现这里也没有他想要的“二人世界”，渔船虽都已出海，海滩上仍很热闹，渔民的家眷忙着晒鱼补网，工匠正在给新造的船涂防水的桐油，玩沙的儿童、游泳的少年、操练的水手……都用好奇的眼神打量着他俩。

鼬在面具下将这熙攘的民生百态尽收眼底，深感欣慰。他理想中的和平大抵如此。

佐助却只想另找一处清净之地。

岂料天不从人愿，前脚刚离开那片喧嚷的海滩，后脚就遇到两拨恶汉手持钉耙、锄头、鱼叉等物在山崖上械斗，个个武艺低微却乒乒乓乓打得风生水起，忽一人被木棍扫中，大声惨呼着从山崖上直坠下来。

之前和尼桑一起出任务，本以为会和敌人激烈接战因此做好了万全的准备却一路太平，这会儿怀着恋爱的心情和尼桑相偕出游却接连遭遇打打杀杀，佐助心中烦躁，实在不想多管闲事，但见那人将要摔得头破血流筋折骨断不死也残，还是伸出须佐的爪子将他救下。

那汉子惊魂甫定，一边骂骂咧咧一边对他千恩万谢，忽然瞪着他用力看了两眼，面露喜色，叫道：“佐助大人！”

佐助却不认得他，正在纳闷，那汉子向他拜倒行了个大礼，仰头大喊：“兄弟们——！是佐助大人！佐助大人在此——！咱们赢定啦——！”

山崖上的打斗声顿时止歇，崖边探出数个满脸虬髯的脑袋，纷纷嚷道：“哎？真的是佐助大人！”“佐助大人！好久不见！您怎么会来到这里？”“哈哈！这群走狗！逃得倒快！弟兄们给我追！往死里打！”

为首一个黑衣汉子跃下崖来，纳头便拜，道：“佐助大人，在下幸吉，自那日雪中一别，已有一年多没见了吧？如今我们村中……唉，说来话长，请先来寒舍坐坐，喝一杯水酒如何？大家都很想念您呢。这位是……？”

见了此人，佐助才想起来，这群人是当年组建鹰小队时他在大蛇丸各据点顺手救出的囚徒，脱狱后四处流浪，过着朝不保夕的日子，后在他的协助下定居于火之国东北边境的山村，以开采矿石为生，不知为何又流落至此。

“我的兄长。”

他转头看着鼬，无比自豪地说。

 

 

70

一群汉子拥着佐助翻山越岭经过重重哨卡回到村里。这一晚村中大摆筵席，推鼬坐了首座，众人轮番向兄弟俩敬酒，夸说“佐助大人”的种种义举，又向他倾诉谋生之艰难。鼬在一旁听着，也渐渐理出了头绪。

原来此山乃是火之国与雷之国的界山。出了这山坳，沿着河川溯流而下，半山腰有一自然村，早在木叶建村之前便有土著在那里生活，世代为火之国大名种植茶叶。这群流浪汉来到此地，与茶农毗邻而居，起初井水不犯河水，相处还算融洽，直到某天在采出的石头里发现了银。双方都认为自己是矿山的主人，争闹起来，消息不胫而走，一直传到了火之国大名的耳朵里。

大名即刻派遣官吏带着大批武士、工匠和民伕前来接收矿山，国内外的非法投机者也闻风而至，把好好一个桃源乡搞得乌烟瘴气。由于过度开采，水土严重流失，茶树大批病死，大名的课税却不减免，原住民不堪侵扰与盘剥，转而与曾经的死对头结为盟友，联手抗暴。却因力量孤微，寡不敌众，被驱逐到这深山之中，交通断绝，缺衣少粮，不得不从山的另一边向雷之国走私木材以换取生活所需。大名闻之震怒，下令将其尽数斩杀，以儆效尤。

这群汉子大半是光棍，无牵无挂无家室所累，通宵达旦地宴饮。佐助虽喝得不多还是醉了，一觉睡到第二天中午，揉着胀痛不已的脑袋从土炕上坐起，发现身边横七竖八地躺着四五张陌生面孔，个个鼾声如雷，却不见尼桑。

低头跨出草屋的矮门，看见尼桑正在院中水井旁泵水洗手，一旁烧得焦黑的柴火堆兀自冒着青烟，发出呛人的气味。他上前掬了两捧水洗脸，鼬从怀中取出一块布帕递给他。

擦干脸，佐助随手将布帕塞进怀里，接过尼桑递来的刚烤好的红薯，道了谢，撕开皮大口吃起来。

“烫！”

“慢慢吃。”

佐助一边哈气一边咀嚼，环顾四周光秃秃的山石，说：“这里曾经长满了树，是一片茂密的森林。”

“嗯。”

“水也没有这样浑浊。”

一条泥流从凋敝的山村中蜿蜒而过。满山的树木都被砍伐殆尽，只山丘最高处立着一棵半枯的老树，树上系着一根已经泛黄的注连绳，想必是被村人当成神祗膜拜才得以存活。

兄弟俩在村中缓缓而行，举步登上土丘，并肩站在老树下，俯瞰全村。

十几间茅草屋东歪西斜地倚靠在一起，到处都是被砍得只剩下短短一截的树墩，皲裂的年轮像一块块丑陋的疮疤。

四五个穿着褴褛兽皮衣的猎人垂头丧气地走进村子，一人肩上扛着一头死鹿，另几个抬着一张担架，架上躺着一名满身是血的伤者，用旧绷带潦草地包扎着。

“这些人原本都是良民，被逼得走投无路才当了寇匪。”佐助眉头微蹙，神情严峻，“火之国境内的茶叶产区有几十个，而银矿只有五座，牺牲少数人以换取更多更大的利益，是他们一贯的做法。踩死他们像踩死一只蚂蚁一样无关痛痒。”

鼬明白前一个“他们”和后一个“他们”分别指的是谁。他静静地听着，没有接话。

“当时他们逃到这里，借着易守难攻的地形才守住一线生机。”佐助指着村口唯一的窄小山道，两侧的岩石上架着数排弓弩，“大名手下的武士平日里养尊处优，军纪废弛，作战能力低下，一直攻不进来，大名就命火影派出忍者小队支援。”

“恰好这时雷之国在山的另一边发现了硫磺矿，硫磺虽不如银有价值，但也是一种重要的资源，火之国自不会将它拱手让人。于是火影派出鸣人鹿丸等人前来劝降，说大名下旨招安，要把这些人收编进屯田军，只要能夺回矿源，就赦免他们的叛国罪。”

“与此同时，我也收到了他们求救的密报，于是来到这里，与木叶的人阵前谈判，以期用和平的方式解决问题。”佐助看一眼尼桑，又道：“这些人患难与共，本已融合得很好，那时却又产生了新的分歧：原住民一心想回到过去的生活，愿意再次向大名效忠；投奔我而来的那群人却不愿意，他们不相信大名的承诺，认为硫磺毒性大而获利少，很不公平，要求分一些银矿的利润给他们。鸣人便擅自做主答应了他们的条件。”

“后来火影向大名进言，由木叶忍者代替武士管理此山，这里才从混乱中恢复，据说银和硫磺的产量倍增，各方都十分满意，我收到的情报都说他们过得很不错，没想到真相却是这样。”

一阵秋风吹过，几片枯叶飘落到佐助的头发上，鼬用手指轻轻替他拈去。他对尼桑笑了笑，转头望着这片曾经美丽如今却满目疮痍的山林，问道：“和平是什么，尼桑？你用生命和无法洗脱的罪名换来的和平，就是这样吗？”

“……”

“大名的子孙一出生就享有富贵安逸的生活，而遭遇不幸的底层民众却必须搏命才能生存，他们牺牲健康甚至生命为‘大人’们采矿伐木开挖温泉铸造宫殿以供其玩乐，自己却住在无法遮挡风雨的破屋里不敢有半句怨言，这样的‘和平’难道是对的吗？”

鼬并不回答，只用鼓励的眼神示意弟弟说下去。

被尼桑专注的目光看得有些不好意思，又因话题本身而越说越激动，佐助微微涨红了脸，大声道：“说什么‘互相理解’，又说什么‘各安其分’，这不是矛盾的吗？除非让忍者和武士、平民和大名互换身份地位，不然只会有无尽的歧视和冲突，哪来的和平？无视现实，对利益避而不谈，所谓爱和理解不过是华而不实的空话，不是吗？”

“嗯，你说得对。”鼬终于开口道，“比起消灭罪恶的个体，改善有缺陷的制度更要困难得多。你必须超越自身的立场去看问题，才有可能朝着正确的方向前进几步。”

虽然对尼桑的哲言一知半解，他对自己的认可却是显而易见的，佐助的脸上焕发出光采。

“据我所知，鸣人也正在为了成为火影而努力修炼。”鼬续道，“你们俩既是竞争对手，又是好朋友，将来无论谁当上了火影，另一个人都可以辅佐他，齐心协力改善目前的制度，建立一个更加公平公正的世界。”

“不，我不会辅佐他的。”佐助断然拒绝，“我和他不是一路人。”

“我会监督他。”他补充道，“我会用我自己的……不，是你的眼睛看清这世界。”

“这个想法也很好。” 鼬微笑道，“走你想走的路吧，佐助。作为兄长，我会成为你的左膀右臂，一直扶持着你走下去。”

尼桑诚挚的话语让佐助既宽慰又感动，傻傻地笑了一会儿，又问道：“那……尼桑，你想走怎样的路呢？”

“暂且维持现状吧。”鼬答道，“火影大人也希望我继续待在大蛇丸实验室，从内部监视他的一举一动。另外，以后或许会委派我做一些谍报工作。”

“不！绝对不行！”佐助急得脸上变色，“我不要你再像从前那样活在黑暗里，我要你和我一起站在光明之中！”

“佐助……”鼬凝视着弟弟，“无论是否活在黑暗里，我都站在光明之中。”

因为有你在我身边。

尼桑的眼神温柔而坚定，充满了深沉的爱意，佐助心有戚戚焉，却说不出话来。兄弟俩心意相通，此时无声胜有声，在树下默默对视良久，直到村庄里升起一道道炊烟，流水席又摆将出来，招呼二人用餐的喊声再三地催，才携手走下山丘。

村人既感恩佐助，又有求于他，明知村中所储余粮尚不够熬过一冬，仍倾其所有好酒好菜地款待。兄弟俩推辞不得，只得又盘桓了几天。佐助本打算带领众汉子闯去不远处的温泉行宫大肆劫掠一番，最后还是在鼬的劝说下放弃了这欠思量的暴动。

匆匆数日易过，兄弟俩挥别众人，翻过山脊来到雷之国境内，继续向海边进发。这次“蜜月旅行”如此枝节横生，加之承诺众人帮他们另寻栖身之所，心中有了负担，佐助不免有些兴味索然，见尼桑始终沉默，便也闷闷地不说话。

不久抵达海边，只见连绵数里的滩涂不是被开辟成田地便是挖了四四方方的巨坑用以晒盐，竟找不到一处无人之所。又行半日，人烟渐稀，陡峭的山崖拔地而起，将大海与森林分隔开。一座朽坏的箭塔孤零零地矗立在海滩上，被海风吹得左右晃动，发出“喀拉喀拉”的响声。

佐助跃上塔顶，举目四顾，视野里除了天空大海礁石飞鸟自己和尼桑不见第三个人，心想：就在这儿吧。

 

 

71

就在佐助登台瞭望之时，鼬在箭塔附近百米开外的峭壁上发现一个岩洞，洞口竖着一排杯口粗的铁栅栏，中有两根似被人用大力掰弯，形成一个可以侧身通过的开口。洞内不过四五米深，靠里有一张铁铸的板床，四角拖着几根生锈的铁链，料来应是羁押囚犯之所。

佐助跟着走进洞中，见了那铁床铁链，立马产生了丰富的联想，忙转移注意力另找话题，道：“四战之后，雷之国收了波之国的几座海岛，这条海防线就全部废弃了。”

“波之国不是火之国的属国么？”鼬奇道。

“火之国为了表示友好，割让了波之国三分之二的领土给雷之国，自己只留三分之一。虽然我极力反对，但鸣人的声望比我高，火影和大名都买他的账，我的意见并不受重视。”

“原来如此。”

鼬淡然的语气中不乏赞许。

看天色将晚，佐助又道：“尼桑，我去弄些吃的，你先在床上等我……呃……歇息一会儿。”

说罢匆匆转身走出洞穴，解去麻绳，脱下围裙外衣长裤踏脚袜护臂鞋放在一旁干燥的沙地上，只穿条衬裤一步步走进海里去，扎了个猛子便不见人影。

鼬知道弟弟水性不错，很是放心，攀上峭壁在林中折了一堆枯枝，又回海滩捡了些碎石头，在洞口生起火堆，掘了个浅坑，烤了块巨石，把佐助脱下的衣物整齐地叠好，忽然回味过来弟弟刚才那句口误的用意，不禁微笑着摇了摇头。

佐助憋着一口气潜泳到近海深处，使一招迷你版“千鸟”电晕了数条鱼，又继续下潜在海底岩床中捞了几只牡蛎，双腿蛙蹬浮上海面，擒了满满两手渔获快步向尼桑走去。

已在岸边等候多时的鼬忙抖开自己的长袍将冻得寒战不已的弟弟裹在里面，上上下下地仔细擦干。佐助把鲜鱼和牡蛎扔进火堆旁的浅水坑，见尼桑打手势示意他脱掉湿透的衬裤，脸一热心一颤，又想歪了。

鼬却没注意到弟弟一瞬间的扭捏，随手接过湿衬裤平铺在那块已被火烤得滚烫的大石头上，嗤的一声响，冒出阵阵白雾。尼桑如此体贴周到让佐助打从心底里感到温暖，暗骂自己思想不纯洁竟和那家伙成了一丘之貉。

他穿上长裤。兄弟俩脑袋挨着脑袋蹲在水坑边，一个剖鱼腹去其苦胆，一个开硬壳取其蚝肉，引来四五只海鸥围观。鼬用苦无将鱼肉切成薄片，佐助拈了几片投给它们，几只尖嘴你争我抢又呼朋引伴，围观者越聚越多，个别胆大不怕人的踱着方步绕着兄弟俩转圈伺机偷食，其余的则堵在洞口虎视眈眈。

鼬自幼与乌鸦为伴，于鸟语也略通一二，只听这群家伙交头接耳商量着如何掀翻弟弟再啄晕哥哥然后将晚餐据为己有，却谁也不敢先动手，不觉好笑。佐助见尼桑勾起嘴角莫名其妙笑起来，心中的胡思乱想更加难以收束，犹如脱缰的野马狂奔在黄暴的大草原上。

众海鸥眼睁睁看着兄弟俩把生的熟的半生不熟的美味佳肴开开心心地吃进了肚子，更可恶的是饭后还把它们休憩社交的绝佳场所给霸占了，气得嗷嗷直叫在两人头顶飞来飞去发出不满的抱怨。

 

夕阳浸入大海，月亮从东方升起，橘红和银紫互融于海天一线瑰丽不可名状，佐助和尼桑并肩坐在海边最高的礁石上，同时抬起手臂想把这美景指点给对方，相视一笑，又一齐放下。

还记得那个傍晚，也是在海边，思念着那再也无法见到的温柔笑容哭成了泪人，晚霞金光万丈犹如利剑刺穿他的身体，他的心随着落日不断下沉化成冰冷的黑夜愤怒的海涛，吞噬了他曾经的信仰和全部的世界。而此刻尼桑就在身边，那带着他味道和体温的长袍就披在他的身上，这一番苦尽甘来真是恍若隔世，佐助只觉心中的幸福和快乐像面前的大海那样波澜壮阔，无边无际。

他握住尼桑的手，移目看他，鼬也向他看过来，四目相对，似有千言万语要讲。

“尼桑，你知道我……为什么要安排这次旅行？”佐助试探着问。

“为了在我的食物里下药然后把我五花大绑。”

鼬一本正经地说。

“不……我没有……”佐助急忙否认，但想自己确有此心，作案工具也都还在无法抵赖，低下头，面露愧色，期期艾艾道：“对、对不起，尼桑，我食言了。说要和你做兄弟，却没能做到。我、我的身体不听话……我……一想到你就有反应……那里就会……就会……变大……又……硬……”

见弟弟实在坦率得可爱，鼬忍不住捏了捏他的脸颊。

佐助抬起眼，只见尼桑的目光温柔如水，没有一丝一毫的责怪、嫌弃或鄙夷，只有海一般几乎将他淹没的深情。

那里面有他追了一路不好意思问出口却早已知道的答案。

还是不放心，他轻声问道：

“你……爱我吧？”

“当然。”

“……无论我变成什么样，你都永远爱我？”

“是的。”

鼬答得很轻快，仿佛这是天经地义的事。

佐助的眼眶里渐渐泛起一层亮晶晶的东西，他垂下眼帘，微微侧头靠在尼桑的肩膀上，心满意足地笑着。

浮动在海平线上的最后一抹暖色消失了，天地万物陡然变得更加深远，沉睡于一片幽蓝之中。月色溶溶，海浪滚滚，涛声阵阵。

“……为什么，尼桑？”

“嗯？”

“为什么会这样，既然我们是兄弟。”

“因为……”鼬顿了顿，柔声道：“抱歉，佐助，我还没有找到合适的方法解决这个问题。请再给我一点时间吧，好么？”

“嗯。”佐助点点头，又问：“你也……和我一样，是么？”

“……”

鼬沉吟不答，遥望海天之际那条狭长的白线，拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“潮来了，我们走吧。”

“等等，尼桑。”佐助拉住正欲起身离开的鼬的袖管，“我们来比赛，如何？”

“比什么？”

“比谁能水不沾衣地在这块石头上坚持到最后一刻。”佐助说着，扬起嘴角。

鼬只道弟弟年轻好胜爱玩闹，笑着说：“好。”

海潮来得极快。说话间，擂鼓般的声响由远及近直至震耳欲聋宛如千军万马席卷而来，十多米高的巨浪已涌到近前。兄弟俩凭海而立，长发和短发在风中乱舞。

鼬含胸拔背，力沉脚底，只待浪头拍落便向后跃开。

“输的人要满足赢的人一个要求。”佐助忽道。

“什么？”风高浪急，尼桑听不清楚。

眼看那巨兽般的海潮张牙舞爪就要把两人一口吞下，鼬身形甫动，正要发力，佐助猛地蹿到尼桑身后死死抱住他。鼬猝不及防，左右挣脱不掉，只得运起查克拉连人带弟弟拔石而起向后疾跃，虽躲得及时，膝盖以下还是被浪花溅湿了几处。

只听“啪嚓”一声巨响，惊涛拍石，卷起千堆雪。兄弟俩双双跌落在沙滩上打了几个滚，鼬翻身而起，拂去头发上的细沙。佐助笑得浑身乱颤，仰天躺倒，振臂欢呼道：“哈哈，我赢了！”

一只背着螺壳的小寄居蟹在沙滩上爬啊爬啊爬进他的脖子里，鼬用两指轻轻捏住，替他捉出来，笑道：“中了你的诡计呢。”

佐助止了笑，抓住尼桑的手腕欲将其拉向自己却被他借力反拉，坐了起来，周身的沙粒窸窸窣窣地往下掉。他欺身抱住尼桑，紧了紧双臂，又松开他，凝视着他的双眸，柔声道：“我亲你咯。”

鼬心中一动，大感踟蹰。他那倔强而温顺、顽皮而乖巧、爱撒娇又善解人意的弟弟这时撅起嘴一点点向他靠近，教他如何狠心拒绝？而明知弟弟已长成振翅翱翔的雄鹰却被自己绊住了不愿离巢，他又怎能坐视不管？

他按住弟弟的肩膀把他推开一些，直视着他的眼睛，正色道：“佐助，我们是亲兄弟，本来就是一体的，不必通过性的方式来结合，你明白么？”

“嗯……不是很明白。”佐助老实回答。

“我知道你很困扰，我也……”

“就一下。”

嘴唇轻柔地贴上了嘴唇，瞬间切断了词句。

久违的触感有如灵魂过电，鼬一时忘了想说什么。

他旋即清醒，推开吻住他不放的弟弟，柔声道：“佐助，我有点累，今晚先睡了，麻烦你为我守夜吧。”

“……好。”

 

潮涨潮落，被海浪反复磨洗的礁石在月光下闪闪发亮。佐助倚靠着石壁盘坐在洞口，群鸥在礁石上立成一排，戒备地监视着他。

这些天来和尼桑耳鬓厮磨，不断滋长的情欲早已堆积如山，紧绷着无处释放，只能苦苦压抑着，十分难熬。

想着要保护尼桑，不能动邪念；想着忍界的种种矛盾，又深感前路险阻自己责无旁贷。他全力调动头脑中最为正直的部分，以浇灭想和尼桑纵情欢爱的欲望。

天人交战了许久，终究是道高一尺魔高一丈，佐助悄悄解开裤带，把裤腰褪至臀部。秋夜的海风颇为寒冷，抚过他灼热挺直的小弟弟，却有一丝清凉的快慰。怕把尼桑惊醒，他小心翼翼地揉搓它。

尼桑就躺在身后咫尺之间，不知是否已经睡熟。这样近的距离让他觉得罪恶和羞耻，以及前所未有的刺激。不敢回头看，佐助往阴影里坐了坐，略微增加了手上的速度和力度，一心想要速战速决。

那货却偏不肯爽快出来。他有些焦躁，可越着急越是不得其法，忙活了半天，迟迟无法高潮。听见弟弟气喘吁吁地自读又是呻吟又是咒骂，一直没能睡着的鼬蜷缩在长袍里偷偷地微笑，心中爱意泛滥，体内情欲横流，自己也硬得不行。

等好不容易办完事的佐助一边用赤足拨动沙土将射在地上的体液埋入其中一边斜眼偷瞄尼桑之时，鼬已然憋得火星四迸，背上出了一层薄薄的汗。幸亏他忍功了得，纹丝不动，并未被弟弟察觉。

半夜换岗，兄弟俩各怀心事，并无话讲。次日一早起床，见尼桑顶着两只黑眼圈，神色暧昧游移，佐助不免又脑补了些有的没的。他自嘲自己自作多情，却不知这回的脑补相当靠谱。

 

72

恰拉助坐在后院的木桩上，将钉在上面的手里剑一枚枚起出来，收进腰包里。

往常这时候，他和佐助不是在修炼就是在以修炼的名义打闹，这阵子尼桑和佐助不在家，又和香磷为了鸡毛蒜皮的琐事吵翻了，一个人独守空屋，正感寂寞，忽见一只黑猫从灌木丛中探出脑袋，谨慎地打量着他。

他冲它吹了声口哨，又“喵喵”叫了几声，那猫不屑地扫了他一眼，扭头钻进树丛。

岂有此理。从无勾搭失败记录的恰拉助无法忍受被对方嫌弃，果断从冰箱冷冻柜里挖出一条秋刀鱼，解了冻，放在盘子里摆到廊下，自己则躲在纸门后面窥伺。

等到晚间，那猫始终没有出现。第二天再去看时，盘中空空如也，连根骨头也没剩下。

接连一个星期，他每天都往盘子里添一条新鲜的鱼——多亏尼桑和佐助在出门前把冰箱塞得满满的，足够他在果腹之余向一只猫献媚。

那天，百无聊赖的恰拉助一边哼唱着S.N.A.K.E的经典曲目一边在大屋里走来走去，忽闻“啊啊”几声鸦叫，以为是尼桑送信来了，忙飞奔出屋，只见两团黑乎乎的东西在院子里滚作一团，定睛一看，却是一只普通的乌鸦和几天前见过的那只黑猫，正为了争食而厮打不休。

他上前劝架，反被乌鸦在脑门上狠狠啄了一口，手背也被猫爪抓破，鲜血直流。他给自己治了伤，便又拿了一只盘子放在石阶另一侧，洒上满满的豆子花生和谷物。

时光在日复一日的等待中悄然流逝。某个微雨的午后，黑猫带着四只一个多月大的幼崽穿过围篱若无其事地走近他脚边，四只圆滚滚的小毛球“咪咪”叫着顺着他的裤腿往他的身上爬，最活泼的那只一直爬到他的肩膀上，趴在他的脖颈后面睡着了。

至于那只乌鸦，它在后院的某株高树上筑了巢，生了一窝蓝宝石般的蛋。

 

“欢迎回来！”

不等鼬拉开玄关的木门说“我回来了”，恰拉助已抢先一步冲出屋去接过尼桑手上的行李，大声欢叫。他的头顶雄赳赳气昂昂地站着一只巴掌大的小乌鸦，让佐助暗暗纳罕：这厮几时学会了尼桑的通灵术？

小乌鸦初见生人似乎有些害羞，匆忙躲进恰拉助浓密的翘毛里，只露出一对红褐色的圆眼睛。

等尼桑的身影消失在楼梯转角处，恰拉助凑近佐助的耳边小声问道：“成了？”

佐助不理他。恰拉助察言观色，见他眉宇间似忧似喜，大半满意小半失望，推测道：“尼桑答应给你但还没兑现？”

佐助还是不搭理。

“那是……尼桑裤子都脱了，结果你秒射？”

听懂了前半句的佐助红着脸横了恰拉助一眼，走进厨房把海产放入冰箱。

“等等……不妙……难道……”恰拉助像小尾巴一样跟在佐助身后，“……你推倒尼桑未遂反被尼桑推倒吃得干干净净？！”

“……”

“你不说，我去问尼桑啦。”

“……没有用。”

“啥？”

佐助从腰包里掏出绳索和玻璃小瓶还给恰拉助，“多谢你的好意。”

“什么意思？”恰拉助拉上隔断厨房和餐厅的移门，“是得手了所以不需要了还是失败了被尼桑破解了？”

“都不是。”佐助说，“我并没有使用，这种低级的伎俩对尼桑根本没有用。”

“你这家伙……”恰拉助满头黑线，“……原来又当了缩头乌龟！”

“我们对彼此的爱不是建立在性的结合上。”

“放屁。”

“他那么信任我，让我成为他的依靠，和他并肩作战，背负起他的理想……我不能辜负他的信任。”

“臭不可闻。”

恰拉助说着用手掌扇了扇鼻端的空气。

“你这家伙怎么会懂。”

佐助无意掩饰话语和眼神中的轻蔑，令恰拉助极为不爽，乜斜着眼，冷笑道：“白痴，又被你哥洗脑了吧？”

“……”

“你是宇智波佐助，不是宇智波鼬的应声虫，UNDERSTAND？”恰拉助略微提高了嗓门，“你的自我哪儿去了？”

“你能不能做你自己？啊？”他进一步挑衅，“你敢不敢做你自己？”

果然佐助的脸色越来越坏。不给他任何反驳的机会，恰拉助皱起眉头，佯怒道：“你这烂泥扶不上墙的家伙，气死我也！”

“你就缩吧，你就找借口吧，你就永远活在你哥的阴影之下吧，混蛋！”

恰拉助冷嘲热讽着竟然动了真火，惊得他当场愣住。佐助习惯了他的嬉皮笑脸好脾气，一时被喷得有些发晕，也作声不得。两个人你看看我，我看看你，忽然恰拉助拉开移门，逃也似地走了出去。

 

佐助回房换了居家便服，来到隔壁房外敲了敲门——主动拜访那家伙还是头一回——靠在枕头上看漫画的恰拉助从书页上抬起两只大眼睛，幽怨地望着他。

“我并没有说要放弃。”佐助掩了门，上前几步，低声道：“只是在野外，很多时候并不适合做……那件事。”

“……哼。”

“你说得没错，我确实有一种被尼桑左右的感觉，不管是从前还是现在。”佐助坐到恰拉助的床沿，侧身对着他，“尼桑外表温和，内心却很刚硬，他决定的事情，谁也动摇不了。好几次我下定决心，被他几句话一说，就又对自己产生了怀疑。”

“那是因为你的心里还有愧疚。”恰拉助阖上书，“你觉得这是不对的，你自己都无法认同自己，所以遇到一丁点儿阻力就会退缩。”

“不，这不是对与错的问题，而是……我知道这会让他痛苦，他会认为我变成这样都是他的责任，他就是这样的人。”

恰拉助凝视着他，“你知道么？相爱的人能体会到彼此内心深处的感受，也就是说，你不仅自己愧疚，也能感受到他对你的愧疚。同理尼桑也是。你们俩都是这样的人，SO内心的愧疚都是双份的，这使得你们的关系老是在原地徘徊无法前进一步。所以你要首先做到自己问心无愧，然后才能突破他的心防，手拉着手欢乐地向床上滚去。”

“……”

“爱一个人，当然会为他考虑，这没错。但首先你要为自己考虑。”恰拉助又道，“如果你因为害怕伤害他而不敢把你真实的感受传达给他，只能说明你对他爱得还不够深。”

佐助低头沉思片刻，轻哼一声，笑道：“你偶尔说人话还一套一套的。”

“经验之谈。”

恰拉助得瑟地一甩刘海，小乌鸦惊叫着从他的头顶飞到书架上，把炸毛的身体挤进他的手办中间。

 

是夜，佐助抱着枕头来到鼬的卧室跪坐在他的卧铺上，双目皎皎逼视着正在烛光下梳理长发的尼桑的背影，一脸大义凛然有如请愿的青年学生。

“尼桑。”

“嗯？”

“一起睡吧。”

鼬放下篦子，缓缓摇了摇头。

“为什么不行？”

“写轮眼能预见即将发生的事。”鼬淡淡地说，“所以能免则免吧。”

“为什么不能顺其自然？”佐助低沉着嗓子，尽量使自己的语气不像是质问，“为什么一路上遇到那么多事，所有的事，甚至连改革制度这样的大事你都愿意放手，我们之间这一点点小事你却要控制我？”

“这不是控制，佐助。”

“就是。”

“我说过，我愿做你的左膀右臂，帮助你飞得更高、更远。而不是成为你的绊脚石。”

“你不是绊脚石，也不是什么我的翅膀。”佐助朗声道，“你就是你。”

说着他把自己的枕头摆在尼桑的枕边，起身大步上前抱住他，把脸埋在他的披散的发丝间。

“我爱你，鼬。”

鼬心头一暖，几乎就要被俘获。他定了定神，柔声道：“你答应再给我一点时间的，佐助。”

“我保证只是睡觉，不做别的。”佐助执拗地收紧双臂，微微撒着娇。

鼬犹豫了一下，还是说：“不。”

“为什么？你不相信我？”

“不是。”

“那为什么？”

鼬不答，结印用最简单的术遁出了弟弟的怀抱，又迅速用查克拉在两人之间筑起一道屏障。

佐助料到尼桑可能会逃走，却不料他会如此决绝地和自己划清界限，脸上的诧异顿时变成惶急。

“尼桑，你……”

“你放心，我不会离开你， 也不会离开这个家。”鼬和颜悦色道，“正如你所说，你还有许多大事要做，所以，何必把时间浪费在这种无谓的小事上呢？”

“我……”

佐助无言以对。论忍术他不比尼桑稍逊，论查克拉他还略胜尼桑一筹，但要论以理服人的本事，他可差得远了。他攥紧双拳，想打破阻挡在自己和尼桑之间所有的原则秩序伦理道德，却不知力往何处使。

鼬抬了抬手指，撤了面前的屏障。

“去睡吧。晚安。”

佐助扁着嘴怏怏地往外蹭了几步，又停下。

“以前……你总是骗我，现在你不再骗我了，却还是把我耍得团团转……你总是把我玩弄于股掌之上，控制着我的一切，我……我最讨厌你这一点！”

说罢他回头恨恨地瞪视着鼬，泪光莹然尽是藏不住的爱。

鼬垂下眼帘不忍看他，听着他轻疾的脚步声渐渐走远，才长长地叹出一口气。

 

躲在门外偷听了半天的恰拉助也轻叹一声，见尼桑盘坐在榻榻米上闭目沉思，心想：轮到我出场了。

他走进房中，与鼬相对而坐，正色道：“尼桑，你别怪佐助，是我怂恿他的。他对你敬为天神，半点糟糕的念头也不敢有，还说绝不能辜负你对他的信任。想当初要不是我煽风点火，这会儿您还蒙在鼓里呢。”

“我知道。”鼬轻声说。

“被你拒绝之后，我不知劝过他多少次，叫他另找交往对象，不要吊……呃……蹲在同一棵树上。他这么帅，又这样能干，大把大把的姑娘往他的怀里钻，可他偏偏不要，还说宁愿撸……那个孤独终老一辈子，也要守着你。唉唉！”恰拉助沉痛地一捶大腿，“他这种人说好听点叫忠贞不二，说难听点就是死心眼，一条道儿走到黑，撞得鱼死网破也不回头。其本质是缺乏安全感，才会对初恋对象过于执着，不懂得‘爱情可以发生在任意两个人之间’这个道理。”

鼬专心致志地听着。

“不过这毛病是可以治好的，尼桑，有且仅有的的方法就是……你懂的，尼桑。”

“我？”

“没错。”恰拉助神情肃穆，“因为你曾两次在他最需要你的时候抛弃了他，在他心里留下了深深的创伤，他太想得到你的爱了，想得都魔怔了，所以其他人根本进不到他的心里。其实你只要满足他那么一两次，他的心结就解开了，就能够跨过这道坎，头也不回地奔向新生活了。”

鼬沉吟不语。

“还有一点。”恰拉助续道，“佐助是个处男，对性非常好奇，所以会产生许多不切实际的幻想，把它想得过于美好。其实只要真枪实弹地干那么一次两次，三次四次，他就知道这事也不过如此，很快就会厌倦你找下一个人尝鲜去了。你越是不满足他呢，他就越想和你亲热，反而加重了他的相思病。越是得不到的越想要，男人都这样。”

见尼桑仍不置可否，恰拉助又道：“我曾想变成你的样子去解开他的心结，但是尼桑你知道的，我的变身术不咋地，佐助又很敏锐，这招不管用。除非您亲自出马，谁也帮不了他。虽说你们是亲兄弟，但是大丈夫不拘小节，救命要紧。普天之下能拯救他于水深火热之中的也只有您啦。不然岁月蹉跎，等您想通了，佐助的身心已受到极大伤害，那话儿勃起不坚，坚而不久，久而不射，射而无力……到时候你后悔也来不及。”

鼬被他故作夸张的说辞逗得莞尔一笑。恰拉助眼看此计将售，面上越发一本正经，忧心忡忡地说：“何况这也关乎我的命运。”

“关于你能否回到另一个世界？”

“BINGO！”恰拉助竖起大拇指，顺手送他一顶高帽，“尼桑真是智慧过人。我被困在这个世界回不了家，多半由于心愿未了。可是我又没有什么未了的心愿。想来想去，大概因为我和佐助是不同时空的同一个灵魂，他的心愿和我的心愿相连的缘故吧。”

说罢，他仔细观察尼桑的面部表情以揣摩他的心思变化。

鼬却不动声色，只说：“我明白了。”

 

 

73

忍住泪水不让它们从眼眶中滑落，佐助回到自己的书桌前，发誓再也不为这样的小事软弱哭泣动情绪。绝不，永不。

那几句没轻没重的气话也是真心话，他倒不后悔把它们说了出来。他讨厌永远正确的宇智波鼬，更讨厌为他自我牺牲不求回报的宇智波鼬，两者合一简直让他无计可施。

他由衷地赞同尼桑说的话：他还有许多大事要做，不该浪费时间。

翻开地图和笔记本，思考着如何安置那些穷途末路的流民，佐助用指尖轻敲纸面，心情渐渐恢复平静。

“号外，号外，好消息！”

恰拉助兴冲冲地奔进来，“我似乎好像大概已经把尼桑搞定了哟，今晚你可以过去睡啦。”

“再多管闲事，我就杀了你。”

佐助头也不抬地说。

无视他的恶劣态度，恰拉助使劲摇晃佐助的肩膀，“尼桑的防御值已被我打掉了80%，就等你的会心一击啦，快去快去！”

“我有正事。”

佐助摆摆手，示意他出去。恰拉助瞄一眼他手里的活计，老气横秋地说：“别听尼桑的。他说你就信？工作是很重要没错，但谈恋爱也很重要，嘿咻更是人生头等大事，和谐的性生活乃是家庭幸福事业成功的基础……呜！”

恰拉助的双手不听使唤地掐住了自己的喉咙。

“给我安静一点。”

“咳……咳咳！”

 

佐助连夜拟了一份报告，次日面见五代目商议移民一事，首选木叶西南的林场，其次是东南方的湿地。火影下令开展民意调查，不仅没收到一张赞成票，反而招来不少非议。

他知道自己在木叶的声誉不佳，而村民排外以自保也在情理之中，因此并不气馁。既然正道行不通，那就另辟蹊径，想起恰拉助曾提过他那个时空的鼬的事迹，或能参考一二，遂找他详谈。

“哼，召之即来，挥之即去，当我宇智波佐助是什么人？”恰拉助摸了摸红印未消的脖颈，气哼哼地说：“快道歉。”

“等会儿带你去看电影。”

“别想收买我。”

恰拉助嘴上这样说，身体却很诚实，像小鹿一样蹦跳到佐助身边。

 

出于某种复杂的心态，一来体恤尼桑不想让他操劳，二来想向他证明自己有所作为非虚度光阴——用恰拉助的话来说，“给宇智波鼬点颜色看看”——佐助没有和尼桑商量，独自带领鹰小队出海勘察，选定了雷火两国公海上一座无人小岛，将山寨中的青壮年男子编为先头部队进驻入岛，开荒辟土，伐木造屋，建起一条初具规模的小村庄，再护送老弱妇孺走海路抵达新家园。众人感恩不尽，提议将此岛命名为サスケ岛，该村则称为サスケ村，又要在村中竖立他的雕像，都被佐助否决了。

他和兄长一样淡泊名利，凡事只问自己想不想做，该不该做，从来不是做给别人看的，自然也不在乎别人怎么看。

然而尼桑不是别人。无论在他生前还是死后，他总是追逐着他高大的背影一边奔跑一边在心里大声喊着——看吧！尼桑。

请看到我的存在。

看我为你不停地改变；看我为你所做的一切。

佐助登上海岛最高处一座休眠的火山口，望着郁郁葱葱的森林中细小如豆芥的人们忙忙碌碌，心底那一声呼喊却没有响起，初时想做出成绩证明给尼桑看的念头在不知不觉间竟消失得无影无踪。

对此他有些困惑，站在风中思索了一会儿，想不出个所以然来，便不再深究。

 

这几天北方寒流来袭，气温骤降，鼬从壁橱里取出三套棉被在院子里晒过，给两个弟弟和自己换上。

佐助离家已有两个月零七天又九小时十五分，杳无音讯。鼬只道弟弟和自己赌气，派出数只乌鸦搜索他的行踪——虽然那晚被他用“最讨厌你”这样伤人心的字眼控诉了一番，他还是无法放下身为哥哥的责任。

白天，忙不完的工作和家务占据了他的时间，分散了他的心神；到了晚上，夜阑人静之时，些许私密的情绪终于得闲涌上来，令他胸口刺痛，难以入眠。好不容易睡着了，深埋心底的思念便趁机潜入梦的每一个角落，年幼的弟弟小小的身体飞扑进他怀中叫着一起玩吧，长大了的弟弟紧紧拥抱着他吻他说喜欢他，梦中的炽热温暖让醒来后躺在孤单一人的卧铺里的鼬怅然若失。

他觉得冷，打了个寒噤，睁开眼，看见窗玻璃上结了一层晶莹的霜，窗外北风卷着雪花，竟是不小。

木叶的冬天很短，气候也暖和，下大雪是极罕见的事。鼬从被窝里起身，披上衣服，走近窗前。楼下庭院已被雪泥覆盖，放眼望去，森林和田野银装素裹，大地一片白茫茫。

他想起上一次下这样大的雪是在十多年前，那时佐助才四五岁，第一次见到雪，小孩儿兴奋得很，在雪地里又笑又叫又跳，兄弟俩打雪仗、堆雪人，疯玩了一整天。

如今再也回不去了吧……

鼬的叹息在寒夜里凝成一团白雾。

他推开窗，凛冽的空气扑面而来，冰凉的雪落在他的眉上、脸上、唇上……

他沉浸在回忆里，但并不感伤。像过去曾无数次做过的那样，他尝试剥离自己的理性和情感，反复权衡利弊，思考着佐助回家后该以怎样的态度面对他，用什么方法弥合近乎破裂的兄弟关系，如何将这份横冲直撞的脱轨的亲情导回正道。

恰拉助的游说之辞再次在他的脑中浮现。对为了弟弟即使堕入罪恶的深渊也心甘情愿的他来说，这小小的迁就算不了什么；而比起当年极其惨酷的抉择，如今在他面前展开的分岔路既不通向极乐净土也不通往地狱，只是人间的羊肠小道，要做出决定仍非易事。

大雪纷纷扬扬下了数日，鼬每天都把玄关通向院门的石径上的积雪扫得干干净净；四只小猫已长成了少年，每天到处乱跑，见人就扑，见洞就钻，爬上楼梯又滚下来，在被炉底下挤做一堆打瞌睡；恰拉助则每天在屋里东游西荡，唉声叹气大发牢骚：“无聊啊”，“空虚啊”，“寂寞啊”。

雪后初晴，新年将至，佐助还是没有回来。

 

与四季分明的木叶不同，“サスケ岛”每年只有旱雨两季。这一日雨收云散，正是两季交替的时节，佐助吃罢早饭在岛内巡视，见各项基建工程均已完成十之八九，人心安定，生活有条不紊，便打算择日回家。

这晚他躺在木屋里想心事，忽觉身下地板微微震动，远方海上传来诡异的隆隆声——他事先做了功课，知道此岛并不在地震带上——心中奇怪，忙起身察看，只走出几步，脚底晃得越发厉害，响声震天如同山崩海啸。水月、香磷、重吾也都醒了，不知发生何事，齐集到佐助房中。

四人只觉脚底湿滑，却是海水从板壁的缝隙中涌了进来，紧接着“喀啦”一声响，整个屋顶竟不翼而飞，来不及作出反应，四人俱已身陷浪涛之中。

佐助吃了几口水，纵身跃出海面，只见石墙般高长堤般宽的巨浪横扫着卷上岸去，来势汹汹，比起那日与尼桑同观的海潮凶猛了何止千百倍，一路摧枯拉朽，将岛上的树木房屋农田尽数吞没，众人数月来的辛勤劳作顷刻间毁于一旦，男女老幼皆在海中沉浮挣扎，到处都是惊叫哭喊之声。他无暇细想，开了须佐便俯冲下去救人。

须臾鹰小队也从水中跃出，三人各展其能，水月协助佐助将他救起的遇难村民送上小岛地势较高处，重吾在岩石上轰开数个洞穴作为临时避难所，香磷则忙着为大家治伤。因救援及时，除个别溺亡者，绝大多数人都保住了性命。待最后一具失踪者的尸体也被寻到，佐助已累得精疲力尽，浑身上下没有一处是干的，脑后的头发也都耷拉下来，滴着水珠。他走进洞中，见众村民个个神情萎靡，重伤者呻吟不绝，一名年轻妇人正抱着夭折的婴儿哀哀低泣，虽天有不测风云非人力可以掌控，他仍深感自责，心想若是尼桑在，以他的通天晓地之才和足智多谋，定能将这场灾难消弭于无形。

不。不能再依赖他了。

佐助朝众人点点头以示安慰，又检视一遍岩洞四周的地形，确认此处安全无虞，便纵身跃上岩石顶端，倚剑而坐。

山崖下，惊涛骇浪兀自翻滚，来去无情，留下一地的废墟与残骸。

这一生经历过太多风雨，佐助早已学会了处变不惊，况且面对这自然之力也无法去怨恨谁。想着尼桑的谆谆教诲，他的勉励与期许，他的眼波，他的微笑……无论失败多少次，都能给他重新开始的力量。

他望着天上的云和月，心想：这会儿尼桑应该已经睡熟了吧……

可恶，别再想他了。他对自己说。

然而如何能不想？同过去的每一夜那样，他翻来覆去地想他，越强迫自己不去想越是控制不住地想他，就像汪洋中的孤舟思念着海岸。

 

除夕夜，鼬和恰拉助吃过荞麦面，坐在廊下听着钟声守岁。院子里蹲着大大小小一溜儿雪人，不用说自是恰拉助的杰作。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，鼬心神不属，屡屡抬头张望，忽见天空中有一极小的黑点，渐近渐大，正是自己派去侦探的乌鸦。

那乌鸦飞进院子，停在他的肩上，鼬忙开启写轮眼读它印刻在眼中的情报，才看了个开头就坐不住了，起身匆匆离去。恰拉助紧跟在他后面，问道：“怎么啦，尼桑？”

鼬不答，只顾走，刚跨上几格楼梯，突然停下脚步，恰拉助“哎哟”一声一头撞在他身上。原来他乍见弟弟有难，一心只想赶过去帮他，这时转念一想，佐助若是得知自己一直在监视他，一定会很生气，不由有些踌躇。

恰拉助看着神经兮兮的尼桑，又看了看他肩头梳理羽毛的乌鸦，一脸茫然。

即便不打照面，不交谈，远远地看他一眼也好。鼬忖度着又举步上楼，在卧室里换了行装，再去书房收拾忍具，然后下楼走进厨房打开冰箱，取出一袋买来不久洗净的新鲜番茄，塞进包里。

“我有事出门一趟。”他说。

猜到尼桑定是去找佐助，恰拉助心中欢喜，口中却道：“大过年的，你就把我一个人孤零零地扔在家里？”

“抱歉。”鼬走向玄关，穿上忍者靴，回头嘱咐道：“好好看家，小心火烛。”

“晓得啦……你们什么时候回来？”

“不会很久。”

“那祝你一路顺风哟。”

“嗯。”

“HAVE A GOOD TIME——！”

 

 

74

鼬于午夜启程，一路上披星戴月，赶到海边时天刚微亮，他辨明方位，正待渡海，忽闻背后风声如响箭，一只乌鸦疾飞到他头顶，扇着翅膀悬停在半空，却是他的乌鸦小分队队长——这一只往来于他本人和火影办公室之间，专门用于传递特急情报——鼬不敢怠慢，忙读了信，原来是火影顾问团委派的新任务，要他去铁之国窃取商业机密。

公事为重，他只得折返家中，换了一身行头，把番茄放回冰箱里，给佐助留了张便笺，见恰拉助没心没肺地睡得正酣，又在院子外围设了数道防护，这才踏上路途。

 

海啸已过去了好几天，サスケ岛一片风平浪静，众村民突遭横祸，心有余悸，仍躲在岩洞里不肯出来。佐助不擅长开动员会喊口号鼓舞士气，也不喜催逼他人，于是安排香磷照顾村民，自己带了水月重吾二人收拾残局，将无用之物埋的埋弃的弃，尚可利用的则分门别类归整到一处。那群汉子见老大身先士卒埋头苦干，都不好意思再继续窝囊下去，三三两两从阴影里走出来，帮着疏通水渠，清理垃圾，搬运建材，在山崖上重建屋舍；又新增了数个岗哨，昼夜观测海情。幸而岛上物产丰富，虽一时不能尽复旧观，却也衣食无忧。

因有之前积累的经验，众人虽不如初登岛时那般干劲十足，效率却提高了好几倍，两三个月的工作量一个多月就完成了。佐助事事亲力亲为，话虽不多，但令出必行，言出必践，在村民中威望日盛。

他免不了又想起尼桑说过的话：能者劳，智者忧。上天既赋予你超凡的才华，必也赐予你与之匹配的磨难；命运的重担选择了你，就是相信你一定可以将它背负。

碧海蓝天，骄阳似火，鹰击长空，佐助的胸臆间渐渐涌起一股豪情，但觉天下之大，无路不可走，无事不可为，只要敢做，没有不成功的。神佛震怒尚且不惧，与天地相搏也视若等闲，收服区区一个二十来岁的人类男青年，更是不在话下。

 

鼬完成任务回家的时候，佐助也正走在回家的小路上，两人同时发现仲春风景里那个晃动的身影是自己朝思暮想的兄弟，不约而同加快了脚步。遥遥相望之时，只恨看不真切，待走到近前，却都移开了视线。恰拉助正在院子里逗猫，见佐助和尼桑一个从东边来，一个从西边来，已是纳闷，而这对兄弟从两个方向走来居然同时抵达家门口，如此之巧法，更令他啧啧称奇。

“泥他妈想死窝啦！”

恰拉助抛下手中的猫粮向佐助飞扑过去，一把抱住，在他的脸颊上“吧唧”亲了一口。

佐助忙用手背抹脸，内心深处极渴望对尼桑也说这样的话做这样的事，可还没张嘴，嗓子就哑了，刚要迈步，脚底却发软，眨眼间尼桑早已走进屋里不见踪影，只有那家伙还在耳边聒噪，“blablabla……给你做好吃的！”

可恶的尼桑。没见他之前，自己明明胸有成竹，见到他之后，没来由又有些怯场。佐助跟着走进屋里。回到房中，第一眼便看见书桌上叠得工工整整的字条，他小心地打开，暗暗期待上面写着“我……你”之类的话，却只是一句“番茄在冰箱里”而已。

也好。他微笑着反复读了几遍，闻了闻，又吻了吻，从抽屉里取出一只半新的铁皮盒子，把那张纸片和它的同类摆在一起。铁皮盒子里除了尼桑留给他的各种短笺之外，还有从冰箱门上撕下的过了期的即时贴和一捆断掉的头绳。

没关系，只要尼桑还在这个家里，只要他还和我生活在一起，机会多的是。佐助心想。保持平常心就对了。

现在的他已经能够像尼桑一样理性地分析现状，找出最佳方案。他已有了坚定的信念和明确的战术思想。他的战术十分简单，只有两个字——不听。无论宇智波鼬说什么都当它是耳边风。只要防住了尼桑的嘴遁，其余难题都迎刃而解。

这样想着，佐助潇洒一笑，信步下楼，走进厨房找番茄吃。冰箱里却一只番茄也没有。三个恰拉助正在料理台前手忙脚乱，一个照看锅炉，一个削土豆皮，还有一个大概是本体，塞着耳机边听音乐边把案板上的番茄剁得咚咚响。

“别占道。”两只影分身异口同声地说，“出去出去。”

 

为了给两位兄长接风洗尘，恰拉助着实花了一番心思，整治出一桌荤素搭配色香味俱全的家常小菜，又开了一坛珍藏多日的屠苏酒，算是补过除夕。兄弟仨围坐桌旁，饮酒吃菜，互道别来之情。鼬和佐助这段日子各自历尽了不少艰险之事，却都隐瞒不提，反是恰拉助兴高采烈地说些家长里短，又自夸厨艺，又祝大家新年快乐，又趁机讨压岁钱。鼬于是笑道：“就在你枕头底下。”

恰拉助闻言飞奔上楼，果然从自己枕头底下摸出一个白梅纹样的信封，挑开火漆印，赫然五百两银票，喜得他合不拢嘴，欢呼下楼在尼桑的脸上油腻腻地“啵儿”了一口。

佐助本已喝得红彤彤的俏脸登时黑了，凶霸霸地吼道：“我也要！”

“佐助也有啊。”

没来得及听见尼桑说这句话，他便颓然醉倒，不省人事。

鼬和恰拉助合力把他抬回床上。昏昏沉沉睡了不知多久，醒来时屋里黑灯瞎火的，佐助迷迷糊糊地翻身下床，本想如厕，走到途中，双腿一软，自说自话地拐了个弯，朝尼桑卧室走去。

“咚！”

额头似是撞上了什么，他伸手摸索，却是一堵冰冷坚硬透明的墙。

这是……忍术结界？

尼桑设下的？

……尼桑防我如防贼？！

犹如当头一桶雪水从顶门直浇下来，佐助伤心得酒全醒了，满腔的雄心壮志登时化为乌有，只剩下凉透了的心。

 

 

75

“嗐！你想多了。”恰拉助四仰八叉地躺在佐助床上，咧嘴笑道：“才不是防你，是防我啦。”

“……你？”

“说来话长，我不是偷……那个不告而取他的小钱包嘛，钱包里还有你的帅照呢真是……总而言之绝不是针对你的说。”

“这样……”

佐助郁闷了半宿的心情总算好转了些，他自嘲地笑笑，又道：“不管是针对谁，想要突破它而不被尼桑察觉是不可能的。”

“我有个好主意。”恰拉助一挑眉毛，“你变成猫不就行了？尼桑一定爱不释手，尤其那只小黑。你变成它，尼桑就会抱你在手里摸啊摸的，不要太惬意～酱紫你不仅有机会陪他睡觉，还可以光明正大地围观他洗澡哟～”

“……”，佐助翻了个白眼，“没意义的废话少说。”

“怎么没意义了？难道你忘了大蛇丸先生？他那儿或许有把人变成动物的药哦。”

“有我也不会吃。”

“嘁，没情趣。”恰拉助伸了个懒腰，“这也不行，那也不行，我已经没招了，你慢慢折腾吧，等咱俩变成俩糟老头，牙齿头发都掉光了，你都还是个死处男，我也回不了家。”

佐助不解其意，向他投去疑问的眼神。恰拉助本想解释，但想这家伙已经这般困扰，再给他施压只会起反效果，便道：“没什么。”

他在床上滚过来，滚过去，忽然坐起身，正色道：“还有一个办法。”

“说。”

“既然二哥你情操高洁，玻璃心哦不自尊心又那么强，那么只好我来做那个卑鄙小人咯。”

“什么意思？”

“坏事全我做，好事都归你，如何？”

“你是说……”

“我负责下药啦、捆绑啦、不择手段啦……把尼桑制住，再换你上，然后你爱怎么玩就怎么玩，如何？”

“……不。”

“我自有分寸。”见佐助反对得不甚干脆，恰拉助进一步鼓动道：“还记得尼桑说的吗？‘写轮眼能预见即将发生的事’。我这双眼睛看得很清楚，这一次百分百能成功。不信你自己看。”

佐助眨了眨眼睛。

“你问他是不是不相信你，他说不是。这言下之意你听出来了没？”

“什么？”

“只要你出手，他根本难以抗拒。”

“……”

“你已经走了九十九步，只差这一步，就大功告成啦。”

佐助沉吟片刻，凝视着恰拉助的眼睛，问道：“你为何如此热衷于这件事？”

“不为什么。”

恰拉助故作深沉，真情款款地说：“因为你就是我，我就是你。”

 

“我先找个借口钻进他被窝里去，然后你假意吃醋，也跟着钻进来，尼桑为了息事宁人就得一碗水端平，绝不会赶你走。然后我就装可怜，说：‘尼桑，我想家。’——记住，这是暗号，我一说完这句话，你就用万花筒瞪他，那时候尼桑肯定在想怎么安慰我，戒备心不足，你的幻术必能奏效。等他中招失去意识，我就把他的手和脚都绑起来，再把他的眼睛蒙上，然后你就……嘿嘿嘿……不用我教了吧？”

恰拉助笑得像只偷鸡的狐狸。佐助把整个流程在头脑中过了一遍，只觉处处都是破绽，摇头道：“尼桑没那么容易上当。”

“尼桑再神也是个凡人，是人就有弱点。”恰拉助分析道，“尼桑最喜欢什么？我俩跟小屁孩儿似的依赖他这位大哥。我们就利用这一点扮猪吃老虎，成功率可说相当高。”

“……”

“那最终作战计划就这么定了，今晚就行动。”

“明天他有工作。”

“那大后天？”

“……”

“要不你再憋几年，等尼桑实在忍不住了主动向你投怀送抱，也不是没有这个可能。”恰拉助笑道。

知他说的是反话，佐助想了想，问：“你打算找什么借口？”

“想家呗。”

“你要如何破他的结界？”

“边砸边哭。”

“……”

“边哭边喊‘尼桑我怕！’”

“……”

“啊，有了！”恰拉助以拳击掌，献计道：“你就祭起那招‘打雷啦，下雨收衣服咯！’，整得越大越吓人越好，这样我就有充分理由钻他的被窝了。怎么样？人尽其才，是不是很妙？”

佐助愣了好一会儿才反应过来，哭笑不得地说：“那是‘麒麟’。”

 

月黑风高夜。宇智波三兄弟各自就寝，三间卧室里的灯光渐次熄灭。佐助定了闹钟，依计先睡一个时辰再行事，却睡不着，便打开写轮眼窥探尼桑房中的动静。

鼬的查克拉平静而安稳，充盈于四肢百骸，缓慢流转着，看起来对两个弟弟异想天开的夜袭计划一无所知。

春寒料峭，老屋里未通暖气，略有些阴冷。佐助钻出被子，打开虚掩的房门，穿着浴衣悄无声息地走到二楼露台，把双脚伸进事先准备好的人字拖里，一跃而下，在露水洇湿的麦田里奔行。

他脚程极快，霎时间已在数百米外，站定，估算方位，朝天空喷出几枚豪龙火术，又匆匆赶回。

恰拉助躺在床上只听得轰隆隆几声闷响，不一会儿，电闪雷鸣，暴雨骤然倾倒下来，心知第一步人工雷雨已然作成。又等片刻，确认佐助已返回家中，他拍了拍裤兜里的绳索，酝酿好情绪，裹着被子跑到尼桑卧室门外，竟没遇到阻碍，轻松拉开纸门，跌跌撞撞地闯了进去。

被雷声惊醒的鼬正在奇怪今年的春雷怎么来得这么早，却见他那来自另一时空的混不吝弟弟迈着小碎步滚进他怀里，瑟瑟发抖着说：“好……好可怕……”

鼬不知这闹的是哪一出，顺手将他搂住，安慰道：“别怕，这是自然现象。”

自然个鬼。恰拉助忙用演员的基本修养要求自己，才勉强忍住没有笑场。

这时佐助已来到鼬的卧室门口，见此情景，心中陡然生出一股酸酸的醋意，丝毫不必演，完全入了戏，大踏步走进去往尼桑的被窝里一钻，紧紧抱住他，不吭声。

两个弟弟已经很久没有这样在自己面前争宠了，鼬虽起疑心，却也感到满足，一边一个搂定，面露微笑。

“尼桑，我想家……”

恰拉助躺在鼬的左臂弯里幽幽地说。

“我知道，我会想办法帮你回到原来的世界。”

“……”

——那家伙怎么还不动手？

恐被尼桑识破，不便出言提醒或打手势，恰拉助只得找些闲话继续往下说。

“几百年前你就承诺过了，这也太没诚意了吧。”

“啊，抱歉，以后我会更专注于这件事。”鼬温和地说。

躺在他右臂弯里的佐助仍然一动不动。

这厮果然靠不住。恰拉助心道。果然还得本帅亲自出马。他悄悄开启双勾玉，用一种自己也觉得肉麻得恶心的嗓音发嗲道：“尼桑……我眼睛疼……”

鼬一来关心弟弟，二来多少有些轻敌，毫无防备地转头看他，说时迟，那时快，他忽然感到头晕目眩，视野里的景象如水中倒影被雨点打散般一轮一轮荡漾开去，瞬间丧失了知觉。

——啊咧？

——这就拿下了？

恰拉助难以置信地看着双眼失焦一动不动的鼬，惊讶万分，得意非凡，迅速从裤兜里掏出绳索，抛一捆给佐助，低声道：“快！快动手！”

佐助却不接，合身扑在尼桑身上，瞪视着恰拉助。

——这家伙到底在搞什么飞机？

“快起来，莫非你要我把你和尼桑绑在一起？”

恰拉助说着，见尼桑的上半身被佐助护得严严实实无从下手，遂决定先捆尼桑的双腿，刚用绳索在他的脚踝处绕了一个圈，窗外猛一道白光闪过，一声焦雷在屋顶正上方炸响，他本能地一顿，再继续动作时，胸口和小腹同时微痛，已被尼桑两记连环腿踹得向后飞去，轻轻撞在墙皮上。刚要喊佐助留神，却见他也被尼桑一招过肩摔扔进了卧室另一侧的墙角里。

鼬一个鲤鱼打挺站起来，低沉着嗓音喝道：“都回去睡觉。”

眼看良机已失，只能先想法子稳住他再另作图谋，恰拉助笑嘻嘻地说：“尼桑，我们在练习忍术呢——夜间捕俘术。”

鼬“哼”了一声，吓得恰拉助一缩脖子，笑容半僵在脸上。佐助低了头，抬眼看尼桑的神色想判断他有没有生气，却看不出来。他一时懊恼，大骂自己混蛋，居然欲令智昏和那厮狼狈为奸对尼桑做出这等荒唐的事；一时又后悔没能坚决执行这一计划，搞得半途而废进退两难，连恰拉助都不如。

鼬半晌没说话，两个弟弟也都大气不敢喘。佐助紧抿着嘴，忽朝尼桑深鞠一躬以示歉意，随即快步疾行而出。只听“喀喇”一声响，因走得急，肩膀撞在纸门的木框上，竟把它撞断了。

“唉……都是我不好。”恰拉助低眉顺眼，装出一副知错能改的样子，说：“其实是我想和尼桑闹着玩，和佐助一毛钱关系都没有，你千万别怪他，他……他刚还想救你呢。”

“去睡觉。”

“是，是，遵命！”

恰拉助连忙点头哈腰，立定转身，朝自己的卧室走去。鼬见他眼珠子乱转显然仍在动歪脑筋，又加一句：“天亮前不准出房间一步。”

“哎哎？这我可做不到。俗话说得好，人有三急……”

恰拉助还欲扯淡，被尼桑严厉的目光一扫，不敢再卖弄，吐了吐舌头，乖乖地闭了嘴。

 

（TBC）


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

76

佐助没有回房。鼬习惯性地去屋顶找他，密集的雨线连接天地像一块漆黑的幕布，却不见人影。他开启写轮眼搜寻弟弟的气息，发现他正坐在客厅沙发上，双肘支着双膝，抱着头。

鼬走近去，坐到弟弟身边，逼得佐助把自己缩成更小的一团恨不得消失在沙发的内角。他自觉无颜再面对尼桑，起码不是现在。雷声已经止歇，暴雨仍下个不停，这全是他一手制造的闹剧。

他咬着嘴唇直到尼桑的手掌轻轻按上他的肩膀，传达着宽容与安慰。

“疼么？”

“对不起……”

佐助又愧又悔，声音哑哑的。

“该说‘对不起’的是我。”鼬连番加劲，才把犟头倔脑不肯顺从的弟弟搂进怀里，“我不该打你，冷落你，在你需要我的时候离你而去。”

“……”

“对不起啊，佐助。”

受不了尼桑这样温柔的语气。佐助又挣了挣。他宁愿尼桑狠狠地责备他也不想听他向自己道歉，害得他鼻子发酸，眼泪差点夺眶而出。

鼬抚摸着弟弟的头发，在他的额头上印了一吻。

“别这样。”佐助咕哝着，却把身体向尼桑又靠近了些。

“想要我怎么做？”鼬柔声问道。

“哎……？”

鼬侧头碰了碰弟弟的嘴唇，“是这个么？”

佐助触电般地一颤。虽只浅浅一吻，已让他起了反应，周身血液向两个方向急速涌去，脑中晕乎乎的乱成一片。

这不是尼桑，是那家伙变的。他想。

不，这是尼桑，他又在捉弄我了。他又想。

很想转身回抱他，热烈地吻他，却四肢发麻动弹不得。佐助瘫坐在沙发上，被尼桑吻过的地方火辣辣地烧着。

“还……还要。”

“要什么？”

佐助抬起头，注视着尼桑在黑夜里的明亮的双眸。“……你。”

鼬淡淡一笑，稍微调整了坐姿，让弟弟以更加舒服的姿势靠在自己身上，左臂圈住他，右手便去解他浴衣的腰带。

佐助惊呆了。不敢相信尼桑正在做的事，他无法思考，更无力质疑，只听见越来越粗重的喘息声从自己嘴里喷吐出来，浑身烧得快要干涸。

鼬有些担忧地看着眼神迷离四肢僵硬的弟弟，轻抚他的脸颊试图安抚他，却听他喘得更厉害了，几乎上气不接下气。

佐助的胸口发闷，下意识地张大了嘴，想要吸入更多的氧气，却适得其反。心里只想：完蛋了，居然在这时候犯老毛病……

忽然一对柔软的唇贴了上来，封住了他的嘴，把香甜的气息度入他口中。

“别着急，慢慢来。”

佐助的心脏一阵狂跳，再顾不上考虑过呼吸的事，像溺水之人抓住救命稻草般狠命咬啮尼桑的双唇，唯恐他离去。

鼬觉得自己的嘴唇快被弟弟咬破了。他极轻极缓地吻他。弟弟越是急，他越把节奏拉得绵密悠长，以化解他的忐忑和不安。

佐助的呼吸在鼬的引导下渐渐变得平缓，渐能体会到这个吻本身带给他的喜悦。他轻吐出舌尖，在尼桑口中来回寻觅，鼬却保守地把舌头收在后面。舌尖便退而求其次，游走于他的齿列之间。

四肢的麻痹感也减轻了，他抬起一只手捧着尼桑的脸，小心的试探变成了大胆的索取。鼬不温不火地回应着，在预感自己快被点燃之前单方面结束了这个吻。

“唔……尼……”想请求他继续，却发不出更多的音节，佐助把手指插入鼬的鬓发，将他扳向自己。

忽然他感到半身酥麻，却是尼桑微凉的手掌伸进浴衣抚过他发烫的皮肤，从他的腰侧滑向后背。他不禁呻吟出声，刚放松下来的身体又一下子绷得紧紧的，只觉这副身躯不再属于自己而成了尼桑手中的一件乐器，指尖所到之处，每一个细胞都在轻吟低唱。他不自觉地闭上了双眼，仰起颈部，后脑抵在尼桑的肩窝里，凸出的喉结上下滚动着。

鼬没想到自己极普通的一个动作会让弟弟有这么大的反应，随即想到也许是自己的手太凉了，便把它放到嘴边呵了呵。佐助眼睁一线，祈求般地望着尼桑向他索要更多的爱抚，尤其是那早已焦渴地挺立着的地方，想要得极为迫切。

这些鼬当然都看在眼里。他知道弟弟想要什么，也想好了自己该怎么做。他亲了亲佐助的脸颊，把呵热的手掌向他的小腹伸去，越过衬裤的边缘，略一迟疑，包住那底下勃起的阴茎。

“……！”

佐助倒吸了一口气，短暂的窒息过后，才有几声呜咽从他的喉咙里断续挤出来。他本能地挺动着腰臀，已然铁硬的小弟弟在尼桑的掌中摩擦着又膨胀了几分，体液不断从顶端泌出。尼桑的爱抚和自己用手的感觉完全不同，快感不只向下体集中而且还从那一处蔓延到全身，散入四肢百骸，钻进骨髓，险些令他丢了魂魄。

他含糊地喊着“尼桑”，忽觉尼桑的手指从他衬裤前方的开口中探了进去，捏住他涨硬的家伙似乎想把它拿出来，他兴奋地大声呻吟，尼桑却弃了它独自退出来，不等他发出失望的叹息，尼桑的手又撑开了他的裤腰并向下拉拽，佐助忙抬起屁股踢动双腿，急不可耐地让自己的下半身裸露在微寒的空气中以缓解那岩浆喷涌前的燥热。

鼬把弟弟的衬裤褪至膝盖，又将他浴衣的衣襟向两边掀开露出胸腹，以免他射精时沾污衣服，然后张开五指，握拢他青春勃发的性器官由轻至重地揉搓。

他专注于手上的动作，把它视作解决问题的方法、必须完成的任务，却在弟弟的呻吟声中情不自禁地勃起了。而他的弟弟变本加厉，勾住他的脖子一个劲地索吻，他只得以唇相就，缠绵中但觉情欲悸动难以自持，越吻越是投入。

佐助倚靠在尼桑怀里像冻雨中的雏鸟般颤抖不已。他第一次感到自己的小弟弟勃起得如此张扬，胀大得如此自由，尼桑温柔的磨磋赦免了它的原罪，它骄傲地高高翘起，欢畅地流出水来。他觉得自己就像一只充满了快乐的气球，无拘无束地升向天空，越飞越高，越飞越高，不知身在何处，忘了自己是谁，变成天边五彩的云，又幻化成夏祭的烟花，轰然炸开，绚烂绽放，缤纷洒落，刹那间消失无踪。

等他回过神来的时候，尼桑已用纸巾帮他擦净了身体，穿上了衬裤，系好了衣带，依旧搂他在怀里。

他有些茫然地抬头看他。黑暗中尼桑的神情不甚明晰，却让他感到安全和温暖，若不是空气中还弥漫着一股精液特有的刺鼻气味，他简直怀疑刚才只不过和尼桑抱在一起聊了一会儿天。

……莫非这是梦？

他用鼻尖在鼬衣领的布料上蹭了蹭，那实实在在的触感和让人心安的味道都告诉他这不像是在梦中。

他轻轻唤了一声“尼桑”，鼬低低地应了一声。

很想问他这一切究竟是真是幻，却不敢问。

就算是梦。他想。我也一定要把它做完。

他缓缓翻身跨坐到尼桑的大腿上，感觉到他胯间的硬热之物，极想伸手去摸，又怕他翻脸走人，只得暂时压下这个念头，暗中寻思：还是照那家伙说的，先试试“吻遍全身”吧。

他用手指摩挲着尼桑的嘴唇，然后小心翼翼地吻他。鼬没有回应，但也没有躲，抱着弟弟的双手也不曾松开。

权当得到了默许，佐助用双唇一一勾勒尼桑的五官——

挺直的鼻梁像一座山，长而密的睫毛如一缕风。

额头和脸颊虽是故地重游，他却吻得十分认真，并不含混带过。

耳垂、耳廓、下颚和脖颈的交界处据说是最敏感的部位，他着意细吻，尼桑却没有什么特殊的反馈。

抵达喉结时，心知这是人体要害，他咬得格外轻柔。

舌尖忽而触到一条又细又硬又凉的东西，却是尼桑的三环项链。

项链之下有一处浅浅的凹陷，紧邻着的凸起便是锁骨，佐助闭起眼睛再三地亲吻，流连不去，感受着它美丽的形状。

吻着吻着，他渐渐忘了自己的初衷是探索尼桑的敏感带、撩起他的情欲以完成一场正确的性爱。他的吻变得没有目的，没有终点，每一次亲昵的触碰本身就足以令他沉醉。

鼬凝神静气，闭目端坐，想象着体内正在进行的化学反应，刻意无视弟弟的双手在他腰间徘徊犹豫的摸索。当佐助终于解开他腰带上的结并把它一圈一圈展开的时候，他的睫毛颤动了两下。

卷好尼桑的腰带放到一边，一寸寸拉起他的衣服下摆，佐助这才发现他里面并没穿那身铁丝渔网装。他试着脱去尼桑的上衣，出乎意料地，尼桑竟主动抬起双臂以便衣服越过头顶，让他毫不费力地便卸下了这道曾无情阻挡他的坚韧防御。

他矮下腰，把脸颊紧贴在尼桑微微起伏的胸膛上，吻他的心跳声。

尽管恰拉助把双乳夸得妙不可言，佐助仍不太理解男人胸前这两点无用的器官有什么意义，他如对待别处那样亲吻它。始终稳若泰山的尼桑忽然动了一下，佐助一惊，以为他又要推拒自己，忙紧紧抱住他。尼桑却只是把放在他的背脊上的手掌移向他的后脑，抚摸着他被汗水打湿的头发。

这个动作令佐助生出一种奇妙的感觉：今晚无论他做什么尼桑都会接受。

他鼓起勇气边吻他边把他按压在沙发上，尼桑的顺势躺倒更让他确信自己的直觉没有错。

这个梦真好。

千万不要醒过来。

他用双臂把自己支撑在尼桑的上方，却停在那里不动。借着微弱的月光，鼬看见弟弟若有所思地眨着眼睛，似乎在做什么重要的决定。

任他再聪明百倍也猜不到，此时他弟弟正在琢磨：吻遍全身……是从上往下好呢，还是先正面再背面？

佐助自言自语地“嗯”了一声，点了点头，选定了后者。他一低头钻进尼桑的腋下，把那里柔软的毛发舔得湿漉漉的。

鼬原以为弟弟会对自己来一场暴风骤雨般的猛攻，没想到等来的却是和风细雨。弟弟温柔的吻依次拂过他的肩膀、上臂、小臂、手腕、手背、手心……并无掠夺和占有的意味，仿佛只是感受他的存在，就像他阅读一本喜爱的书，未必想从中获得什么，只想品味那遣词造句的美。

佐助一根接一根细细亲吻他的手指，他便也用指尖轻抚他的嘴唇。

他读过的许多书都告诉他性爱之美好犹如生命存在般自然。

此刻他想：书卷诚不我欺。

 

吻过了尼桑的双臂和双手，佐助又继续向下吻去。

他爱他的肋骨、光滑结实的腹肌和浅而圆的脐窝、还有脐下三寸由稀疏至浓密的毛发……意识到即将接近尼桑最为隐私的部位，佐助反而放慢了速度，一边更加谨慎地吻他，一边悄悄解他的裤带。

鼬克制着自己逐渐加剧的喘息。他虽料到事情必然会往这个方向发展，可真到了这一步，仍不免有些紧张，他握住弟弟的手腕，阻止他进一步的动作。

佐助也不用强，住了手，隔着裤子径自吻下去，发现那里已经湿了一小块。

这一发现使他的情欲猛然高涨，他激动万分地舔舐着那明显隆起的轮廓，把它舔得更湿了。

鼬闷哼一声，来自性器官的快感超越了他的想象，搅乱了他的思维，他慢慢松开紧握着的弟弟的手，又一点点地抓紧他。

察觉到尼桑的意志正在崩溃，佐助果断用牙齿扯松他的裤带，手口并用把他的外裤连内裤一起褪下几分，却卡在了与沙发紧贴的臀部。他使劲托起尼桑的后腰企图解除障碍，鼬却绷紧肌肉做着最后的徒劳的抵抗，片刻后他终于放弃，任由弟弟脱下了自己的裤子。

第一次见到尼桑勃起的小兄弟，佐助简直挪不开视线，黑暗中他只能分辨出它大致的形状，看起来亲近而又陌生，在他的记忆中它曾是另一番模样，不似现在这般坚硬，灼热，生机勃勃。

他像饥渴的旅人终于发现绿洲一般在心里欢呼着含住了它，热情地舔它，吻它，吮吸它。他已找到了他想要的，便把之前“吻遍全身”的计划完全抛诸脑后。

鼬安静地不发出任何声音，不愿承认自己非常享受这一切。他努力运转大脑，抓住他多年积累的知识、哲理和逻辑不让它们四散飞离。

这就是口交吧。他想起曾在某本书上读到过的全世界尝试口交行为的伴侣在整体人群中的比例，木叶处在中等偏上的位置。

而我的弟弟正在为我口交。

他觉得非常荒谬，却又感到安心。

因为是亲兄弟，这样放肆的性接触多少令他有些尴尬。

可也正因为是弟弟，正因为那是佐助，也许只有他，才能让他完全地信赖，无畏地交付，在他面前暴露出脆弱而真实的自我，陪他一同分担这悖德的罪孽。

他把十指插入佐助的发间，轻轻揉捻着他的头发。弟弟青涩的技术使他的快感忽强忽弱，时有时无，悬浮在一种极其兴奋却总也达不到顶点的煎熬中。他不便出言提醒，更不可能要求弟弟为自己做这做那，只好使出他最擅长的招数——忍耐。身体却自己有了反应，挺腰提臀只想把压抑已久的欲望送入那湿热的双唇之间。

起初佐助只是由着性子恣意品咂，尼桑的动作让他顿悟到似乎应该进行兼具速度和力量的活塞运动。于是他试着把它尽根含入，反复快速吞吐，自以为得法，却不知要收敛牙齿，磕碰刮擦，害得鼬又痛又痒，猛揪弟弟的头发表示抗议。

被尼桑揪下了几撮头毛之后，佐助终于认识到了自己的错误，他再次改进了技巧：敏感娇嫩的头部需用柔软的唇舌来伺候，坚挺的柱体则可用手握紧大力套弄。这一招果然有效。原本停滞在某一高度的快感顿时急速攀升，鼬轻微地战栗着，感到下腹部和会阴处的肌肉一阵阵地痉挛，尿道口越来越酥麻的感觉让他明白自己随时可能会射精。他用力推开弟弟想把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，佐助却把它握得更紧同时拼命吮吸，另一只手则死死扣住尼桑的右腿教他无法脱身。

鼬奋力挣扎，直到突如其来的高潮将他抛入一无所有的极乐之中，全然忘我，彻底失控，精液的射出反而显得微不足道。

佐助也亢奋之极，他爽利地吞咽着尼桑射在他口中的体液，发现自己的小弟弟不知何时又涨硬起来。一种前所未有的情感笼罩了他：较之幻想着尼桑让自己达到高潮，使出浑身解数让尼桑达到高潮更让他无比满足。他扶住尼桑的小兄弟轻柔地吻着，觉得它慢慢疲软下去的过程都是那么性感。

鼬的理性瞬间都回来了，脑海中一片清明。他听见自己的心脏正狂跳不止，客厅挂钟上的秒针机械地走动着，厨房的水阀悄然滴落了一滴水，数里之外农家的柴犬呜呜地吠叫；暴雨已经停了。

他做了一个深呼吸帮助自己恢复平静，心里有一点空虚，一点罪恶感，以及比前两者相加还要多一点点的羞涩。佐助俯身上来吻他，叫他“尼桑”，他不作声，举臂环抱住他的背脊。

“尼桑的味道……是甜的呢。”佐助轻声笑道。

鼬也露出微笑，默默回应着弟弟的吻。

依偎在沙发上互相亲吻了一会儿，佐助在鼬的耳畔撒娇道：“尼桑，我还要……”

说着，他大大方方地拉过尼桑的手放到自己再次勃起的下体上。经过刚才那番亲热，兄弟之间那层禁忌的隔膜显然已被捅破，自是不必再矫饰和遮掩。

果然尼桑二话不说，把它握在手中给予抚慰。

佐助急吼吼地除去自己身上多余的衣物，忽然尼桑整个人往下一溜，他的小弟弟在毫无准备的情况下便被他温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住了，他不由得“啊！”的惊呼出声。

他万万想不到尼桑居然愿意为自己做这样的事，比起兴奋，心里更多的却是感动，然而下体传来的新奇的快感立马让他堕入纯粹的享乐之中。掌握了大量理论知识加之刚刚获得亲身体验的鼬的技术自然比弟弟高明许多，佐助在尼桑的挑弄下像一条疯蛇一样胡乱扭动，呻吟声七零八落，尼桑的长发也被他抓揉得披散开来，覆在两个人的身上。

鼬专心致志地为弟弟服务——既然做了就要做到最好，这是他为人处事一贯的原则——他用舌尖轻扫阴茎头部和柱体连接处最敏感的浅沟，忽觉鼻翼一热，几股粘粘的液体顺着他的脸颊往下流淌，竟是弟弟已然忍不住射了出来。

佐助摊开四肢躺在那里大声喘息，鼬淡定地取过一旁茶几上的纸巾擦去自己脸上的体液，再将弟弟濡湿的下身擦拭干净，端端正正地摆好，理顺他乱蓬蓬的毛发……正待捡拾衣物替他穿起，却被佐助架住胳膊猛地向上拉拽。四目相交，兄弟俩彼此凝视良久，赤身裸体地紧紧拥抱。

“尼桑……”佐助的声音里带着一点哭腔。

“乖。”

“和我在一起……”

“嗯。”

鼬答应着，爱怜地抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，发现指腹有一点点湿。

两次高潮后的疲倦感和幸福突然降临的眩晕感同时冲击着佐助的大脑，让他的泪腺失去控制，心底的陈伤和旧痛也尽数翻了上来。

“你说你对我已经没有眷恋了……”他哽咽着说。

“怎么会呢。”鼬柔声道，用指尖抹去弟弟脸上的泪。

“别骗我。”

“不会再骗你了。”

“你骗我，这一定是在做梦……”

“不是梦。”鼬亲吻弟弟的额头，“是真的。”

佐助蜷缩在尼桑怀里，困得两对眼皮直打架，却硬撑着不肯睡。

并非贪恋这个纵情欢爱的夜晚，只是害怕明天醒来美梦成空。

“尼桑，你和我说说话……”他在鼬的耳边细语道。

“说什么呢？”

“随便……我要睡着了……”

“那睡吧。”

“不想睡……”

“睡吧。”

鼬轻拍弟弟的背脊哄他入睡，佐助倦意朦胧地阖上双眼，口中仍嘟囔着：“你别走……”

“我不走。”

“你不许走……我要明天起来一睁开眼睛就看到你……”

“一定。”

 

（TBC）


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

77

暴风雨后的夜晚格外宁静，鼬像中了石化术似的一动不动地躺着，他那人高马大的十九岁弟弟如初生婴儿般依偎在他怀里，用彼此的体温相互取暖。

在刚刚过去的一个时辰中，他几次想起身抱弟弟上楼，每次只略微动了动，臂弯里的人便即刻惊醒，咕哝着“尼桑别走……”紧紧箍住他，鼻子里哼哼着似撒娇又似埋怨，一头翘刺的短发直往他的胸口埋。他纵有千百种脱身的办法却一件都使不出来，任由弟弟把自己挤得侧贴在沙发靠背上，一条胳膊麻木得没了知觉，也不愿挪动分毫。

他用迷惑而深邃的目光审视着黑夜，反省着刚才的所作所为，拷问自己：这一次究竟是成功把握住了正确的方向，还是再次迷失了自我？

自己的举措能否治愈弟弟的心病，抑或使他越陷越深？

“在一起”意味着什么，你真的懂么？

佐助用均匀的呼吸声回答他。

鼬垂下眼帘。他的弟弟睡相可爱，纯净如稚子的脸上隐隐有一抹忧愁。

都是我的过错。他想。

竟把你一个人扔在载满重荷又迷失了航向的小船上任风浪颠簸。

无须再担心，从现在开始，就由我来掌舵吧。

怀中的弟弟似有心灵感应般轻轻“嗯”了一声，嘴角含笑，睫毛上犹沾着泪珠。

善于洞悉人心的他却无法知晓弟弟此刻正在做着怎样的梦，梦见了谁。

如果是我，那会是美梦还是噩梦呢？

他不敢确定。

这一晚他想了很多，关于爱、责任、万事万物的内在规律以及未来的生活。他用各种理论武装自己，以适应兄弟关系可能的巨变。

在他面前是一条从未走过的路，通向陌生的远方，他必须在适当的时机调整步伐，方能避免行差踏错。这条路幸福而凶险，他不惧后者，前者却令他望而生畏。

无论如何，且让我送你一程。

鼬凝视着熟睡的弟弟，久久沉浸在自己的思虑中，直至天色将明，才终于支撑不住做了睡魔的俘虏。

 

天刚蒙蒙亮，恰拉助就醒了，他刚睡了一个无梦的好觉，这会儿神清气爽，早把昨晚因胡闹而受的训斥忘得一干二净。皱起鼻头嗅了嗅，没闻到早饭的香味，便又赖了一会儿床，懒洋洋地穿好衣服，挠着头发走出房间，在一片寂静的走廊里打了个哈欠，忽然觉得气氛不太对头。

佐助的卧室房门大开，房中无人。

尼桑卧室的门也开着，房中也是空无一人。

今儿不是休息天么？大清早的这哥俩跑哪儿去了？恰拉助嘀咕着下楼，忽然听见两人一唱一和的鼾声从客厅传来。

艾玛艾玛，该不会是……他扬了扬眉毛，蹑手蹑脚地掩至客厅门外，探头一张。

 

卧——了——个——大——槽！

 

虽说为了撮合这对兄弟他是煞费苦心，可亲眼看见这个时空的的自己和这个时空的尼桑一丝不挂地在沙发上相拥而眠，睡梦中生理性的勃起雄浑有力，他还是觉得五雷轰顶。

这画面太美我不敢看。

恰拉助揉揉自己碎裂的钛合金狗眼，回房取了条毯子给兄弟俩盖上。

鼬睡得浅，毯子一沾身便有些察觉，微微睁开眼，见佐助仍在自己怀里，心中安乐，阖上眼又昏昏睡去。

兄弟俩向来勤勉，除非病重，从无晏起的习惯，这日却迟迟不醒。恰拉助见茶几上散着好几团纸巾，想是哥俩昨晚玩得太HIGH累坏了，也不打扰他们，准备好三个人的早餐，吃完自己的那份，自去逗猫喂鸟。

 

阳光和鸟啼穿透厚厚的落地窗帘，竹筷敲击瓷碗的叮当声清脆悦耳，鼬先醒了。他感到喉咙干涩，想去厨房喝口茶提神解渴，半边身子却被弟弟死死压住了无法动弹。他悄悄搬开他的胳膊，只一动，佐助也醒了，毛剌剌的脑袋在尼桑的肩窝里蹭了蹭，缓缓睁开双眼。

这……这是……？

项链……锁骨……赤裸的……谁的身体……尼桑？

他未喜先惊，本能地往后一缩，差点从沙发外侧滚落，鼬忙伸臂揽住他。佐助怔怔望着尼桑微笑的脸，一时反应不过来这是出了什么状况。

“早安。”

“早、早安……”

“睡得好么？”

“呃……呃……尼……尼桑……你……”

“嗯？”

“我……我们……”

“嗯。”

佐助渐渐回想起来，昨晚他和尼桑似乎做了一些恋人之间才会做的疯狂的事，具体细节已记不太清楚，只记得自己浑浑噩噩地就射了，糊里糊涂地又射了，还……还吞食了尼桑的……那个……

味道甜甜的。

他不禁露出回味无穷而羞赧的神情。

尼桑的笑容近在咫尺，他伸指轻抚他的嘴唇，触感柔软，真实得像梦一样。

他慢慢地吻上去，睁大眼睛注视着尼桑，两排小扇般的长睫毛在他的眼前一张一合，轻扫着他的眉梢。

这不是梦。

他想哭又想笑，不停亲吻着他魂牵梦萦失而复得的挚爱。

鼬坦然接受了弟弟的吻，并且回赠他慷慨与温柔。

正厮磨着，两人的肚子同时咕噜噜地叫起来，破坏了这如胶似漆的缠绵气氛。鼬把唇与唇之间的距离拉开一些，笑道：“起床吃早饭吧。”

“先吃你。”

佐助面露坏笑，手掌一路摸向尼桑的下半身。

鼬抓住弟弟的手，微笑着摇了摇头。

“不行么？”佐助脸色微变，以为尼桑反悔了又要剥夺他爱抚他的权利，急急问道：“为、为什么？”

“你该起床了，佐助。”鼬微笑道，“太阳都晒屁股了。”

听尼桑语带戏谑，佐助又放下心来，搂住他撒娇道：“那……下一次是什么时候？”

“你说呢？”

“现在。”

“现在不合适。”

“为什么不合适？”

“现在是白天。”

“白天又怎么了？”

“白天有白天该做的事。”

“嘁……”懒得和尼桑理论，佐助又道：“那晚上？”

“嗯……”

“今天晚上。”

“好吧。”

“那说定了，你可不许出尔反尔。”

“怎么？不相信我？”鼬笑问。

“完全不相信。”

佐助板起面孔，转瞬也忍不住笑了，轻轻啄了啄尼桑的嘴唇。“大骗子。”

在尼桑身上又腻了一会儿，他恋恋不舍地坐起身，四下一顾，才发现作案现场惨不忍睹：他的浴衣被压在两人身下皱得像一棵咸菜；尼桑的短袖衫挂在沙发这一端的扶手上，长裤和内裤却裹成一团掉在另一端的地上。他捡起尼桑的衣物递给他，却不见自己的衬裤。

他光着身子前后左右到处找，房间昏暗，遍寻不着，于是走到窗边，拉开窗帘，耀眼的阳光直射进来，他眯起眼睛，听见尼桑叫自己的名字，回过头，却见尼桑从沙发坐垫间的缝隙中扯出一块可怜巴巴的破布，望着他笑而不语。

佐助不好意思地笑起来，上前一认，确然是自己的衬裤，至于它何以成了这幅样子，大概是在昨晚的心急火燎中被某人扯坏了吧——不是自己，就是尼桑——当然是尼桑。

他红着脸从尼桑手中接过破衬裤，一瞥眼看见他的另一只手捏着自己的内裤还没穿，想也不想，一把抢过，边穿边向门外逃去。鼬的腰臀比他削瘦，穿着略有些紧，但还算合身。他跑出客厅，捧腹大笑了一阵，又折返回去，扒在门框上偷觑。只见尼桑坐在漂浮的微尘中，阳光给他周身的轮廓镀上了一层金边，长发披肩，朝他宽和地笑着，脸上犹有倦容。

他猛扑过去紧紧抱住他，用尽力气把他嵌进自己怀里，眼泪又涌了出来。

 

*** ***** *** ***** ***

 

银制餐刀划过蛋白，金黄的蛋液和巧克力酱混在一起渗进烤得香脆的吐司片中，佐助用叉子叉起一片，放进嘴里咀嚼。收音机里清亮的女声和浑厚有磁性的男声正在调侃邻国内政，他端起玻璃杯饮了一口牛奶，突然“嘿嘿”笑出了声。

天呐，这个笨蛋。恰拉助瞟了他一眼，让他注意控制表情，佐助却视而不见。确切地说，现在他的眼里除了尼桑根本看不见别的，甚至没有察觉自己脸上正挂着一副如痴如醉的傻笑。

一见尼桑就双商欠费，什么都写在脸上，半点心机也没有。

活该被吃得死死的。

恰拉助耸耸肩，表示无可奈何。

 

因起得晚，吃过早午饭，兄弟俩便不再用餐。鼬照例在屋内屋外打扫卫生，又卸下那扇坏掉的纸门放进杂物间，打算重新买过；佐助郑而重之地从壁橱里抱出那床双人被褥，晒在二楼露台的长竹竿上，挥舞着藤拍子掸去棉絮里的灰尘。

扫除完毕，小憩片刻，鼬洗了头发，用竹炭棉的毛巾仔细包好，坐在廊下读书。春日的暖阳落在后院的草地上，洗净的白色床单在微风中飘动。佐助捧着一只漆雕小盒向尼桑走去，在他身边坐下，柔声道：“我帮你掏耳朵好不好？”

“好哇。”

鼬笑着说。佐助拍拍自己的大腿，示意尼桑躺下。

鼬阖上书摆在一边，侧身躺倒，把头枕在弟弟的大腿上。

久违的温馨时光又回到了他们的家庭生活中。

 

“好了。”

佐助收起棉签绒杵等工具，不等尼桑起身，便把他压在走廊地板上亲吻。

今天他已在家中各处多次对尼桑实施这样的突袭，初时还有些优柔，后来一次比一次果决，而尼桑的纵容更让他肆无忌惮 ，他扣紧尼桑的双腕，又把他捞起来按在廊柱上，鼬十分顺从，毫无抗拒，他心下明白，弟弟只是在用自己的方式反复确认他们的关系。

佐助浅吻辄止，退开几分，欣赏着那因他的滋润而充满光泽的双唇，又吻上去。

“尼桑，舌头。”

“嗯？”

“舌头……伸出来。”

鼬依言探出半寸舌尖，随即被佐助一口噙住。

“唔唔……”

两人的舌彼此交缠，一个想躲而无处可躲，一个如夺食般围追堵截。佐助把手伸进尼桑的浴衣里围住他的腰，在他的背脊上来回抚摸。鼬的衣襟松开了，从肩头缓缓滑落。

“佐……”

光天化日之下，他的浴衣已被弟弟剥下了半边，舌头则被他牢牢吮吸住，收不回来，正没法开交，忽一只乌鸦飞进院子停在他的肩膀上，拿翅膀拍击佐助的脑壳。

佐助吃痛，只得停下攻势，熊熊欲火登时熄了大半。被打断了兴头的他很是不满，撅嘴道：“尼桑，能不能管好你的鸟？”

“有任务。”

鼬说着站起身，趁机摆脱弟弟的纠缠。

佐助忙抱住尼桑的大腿，“不许去。”

“去去就回。”

“我……我也去！”

 

 

78

火影办公室的门开开关关，各路人员进进出出，距鼬走进这扇门已经过了四十五分钟，佐助倚靠在环形走廊的阑干边，对每一个经过的新识旧友点头微笑，心中暗骂：木叶高层这几个老不死的，居然压榨尼桑到这样的地步，连休息天也不让他享清闲，简直该杀。

他已打定主意，无论尼桑是否同意都要跟他一起去。

又等半天，总算在两三个不相干的人身后发现了鼬的身影，佐助忙迎上去。

“去哪儿？”

“不是任务。”

“哎？”

鼬走在弟弟身侧，在面具后面压低嗓音道：“我有了一个新小队。”

佐助略感惊讶，也小声问道：“你不是拒绝了吗，尼桑？”

“嗯。首席顾问说这是新规定，以后必须以小队为单位行动。”

“原来如此……队友是哪些人？”

“不认识，都戴着面具。听声音判断不出是谁，看身形都是暗部的好手。”

“……莫非为了监视你？”

“有可能。”

兄弟俩走下最后一格台阶，沿着碎石小径绕过一丛矮树，在僻静无人处鼬摘下面具，掀起宽大的兜帽罩住头部。

佐助意外地发现尼桑脸上没有任何不愉快的表情，相反他微笑着，说：“走，我们去买东西。”

 

庭院中百花盛开，池鱼在莲叶间戏水。穿过两排神兽石雕，出了侧门，在曲里拐弯的小巷里并肩走着，佐助悄悄伸出手去，握住尼桑的手。鼬用眼角的余光看弟弟，见他目视前方装作若无其事，耳根却红了，微微一笑，扣紧了五指。

兄弟俩穿街走巷，行至繁华地段，一条大道笔直地通往新建的喷泉广场，广场中央立着一幢形如宝塔的高楼，乃是取代了火影岩成为木叶村最著名标志性景观的木叶百货大厦。适逢每月一次的大减价，三乡五里的村民从四面八方络绎不绝赶来，广场上人头攒动，群魔乱舞，高音喇叭里播放着K榜TOPTEN的流行歌曲，热闹得不堪。

随着人河涌入商场，依指示牌乘坐升降梯来到十二楼，鼬牵着弟弟的手直奔门窗专卖区。这一层顾客不多，颇为清静，双双对对大都是新婚燕尔的青年男女，絮絮私语着为布置新房挑选着心仪的家具，佐助不由觉得自己和尼桑与这甜蜜恩爱的空气极为相衬。

在琳琅满目的展品里逛了一圈，却未能找到与家中那扇一模一样的纸门。鼬不甘心，又找了一遍，仍无所获。想是老屋年岁太久，又几经战乱，传统工艺早已湮失，那种手绘草木山水的旧式纸门已不复生产。

只得选购替代品，他从头开始一扇一扇地仔细检视。见尼桑的完美主义强迫症又发作了，佐助轻捏他的手掌，指着一扇木框镶嵌磨砂玻璃的仿古移门，说：“就这个吧。”

鼬上下打量了一番，尺寸倒是正好，但除此以外别无可取之处，只说“再看看”，便又踱步向前。

如此挑来拣去，又转了数圈，幸福得如堕云中无可不可的佐助终于有些不耐烦起来，左右一张，见无旁人，扭身便把鼬推压在一块门板上。

“真受不了你呢……”他热烈而慢悠悠地吻着鼬，“……尼桑。”

“……”

 

“请在这里留下您的地址，我们最迟将于明晚六点之前送货上门。”导购小姐面带职业性的微笑道。

“不必了。”

佐助说着，单臂夹起长方笨重的硬纸板包装盒，牵着尼桑飘然而去。

兄弟俩乘坐电动扶梯一层一层往下，在七楼买了几张游戏光碟；在六楼买了几本漫画书；在三楼买了牙刷牙膏纸巾香皂等生活用品；在二楼买了油盐酱醋、奶蛋鱼肉、番茄昆布卷心菜……鼬结了账，将物事分类装好，忽然想起了什么，推着购物车又回上楼去。佐助扛着门板跟着尼桑来到五楼服装部，走进层层叠叠的货架之间。

“怎么？又要给那小子买衣服？”他笑道。

“不，是给你买。”

 

“咦？佐助？”

“佐助？”

“嗯，是他。”

“旁边那个是……”

“女朋友吧，看，手拉着手呢。”

“不对，是个男人。”

“哎哟我去，是他哥！”

“嗯，是鼬大哥。他们兄弟俩的感情真好。”

“啧啧啧，真是好得没话说～”

“原来……佐助也会那样笑啊……”

“木哈哈～今晚有大餐吃咯！”

“你又要干嘛？”

“跟我来。”

水月说着猫下腰，迂回接近佐鼬兄弟二人。

重吾和香磷对视一眼，紧随其后。

 

“尼桑，能不能别买这种了？”

佐助咕哝着把番茄花纹短衬裤从手推车里拿出来，摆回货架上，“我又不是小孩子。”

“你不喜欢么？”

“也不是不喜欢啦……反正……我不要穿。”

“啊，那你自己挑吧。”

鼬微笑着，欣然被弟弟凑上来的嘴唇亲了一吻。

 

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！”

 

突然蹦出来的鹰小队让佐助吃了一吓，脸上含羞的笑意却丝毫未减，朝三人打招呼道：

“嗨。”

“恭喜恭喜～！”水月咧开嘴露出尖尖的牙齿，“请客请客～！”

“好啊。”佐助一口答应，又笑着问：“大家想吃什么？”

“火锅～！”水月大声道。

“那一会儿来我家吧。”转头向鼬，“尼桑，我们再去楼下买些食材？”

鼬点点头，“嗯。”

水月朝两位小伙伴霎了霎眼睛，看看一脸春光明媚的佐助，又看看被兜帽遮住了大半张脸只露出下巴的鼬，说：“那我们先去府上叨扰咯。”

“这个我先帮你搬回家。”重吾接过队长手中的门板。

“多谢。鼬……尼桑和我在院子四周设了结界，你们进不去，在外面等我。”

“是，佐助。”“知道了。”重吾和水月领命即走。香磷却别转了头，说：“我不去。”

“表酱紫嘛。”水月劝道，“那小子再来招惹你，你别理他不就完了。”

“看见他就讨厌。”

“既然这样，”不知她和恰拉助闹什么别扭，佐助笑道：“我回去揍他一顿替你出气，如何？”

“好主意！”水月顺水推舟，煽风点火道：“我也正手痒呢。刚巧得了一把宝刀，想找个倒霉鬼试试刀刃。这就去也！”

“喂，喂，你们俩别乱来呀……等、等等我！”

香磷叫着，急忙追了上去。

 

笑望鹰小队三人走远，佐助替尼桑推了车，在货架上给两人挑了两条同款不同色的内裤，想了想，又帮恰拉助挑了一条。见尼桑身上的外衣洗得都泛白了，好说歹说又给他买了四五件新衣服，单夹皮棉，样样齐全。再去二楼食品部取了牛肉、大葱、豆腐、香菇等火锅料。在收银台前排队之时，见尼桑朝身旁冷柜里的三色冰淇淋蛋筒看了一眼，佐助“唰”的拉开柜门，拿了一支递给他。

鼬长这么大从没吃过这玩意儿，握在手里好奇地端详了片刻，撕开包装纸舔了舔，只觉冰凉滑爽，甜而不腻，比起丸子另有一番风味，不禁微笑颔首，又啜了啜，把它送到弟弟嘴边。佐助就着咬了一块。兄弟俩各提一只环保袋，边走边你一口我一口的分享着，不一会儿就把冰淇淋吃完了。鼬把最后一点脆脆的蛋筒尖塞进弟弟嘴里，佐助含住尼桑的手指，把那上面的碎屑舔食干净。

下至底楼，各种奇香异色扑面而来，两人从摩肩接踵的人群中挤出，走进一座宽敞的大堂，左首一排男人或站或坐喷云吐雾，右首一群儿童在充气城堡里攀上爬下，中间是一条不长不短的拱形隧道，几个十五六岁的少女嬉笑打闹着跑了过去。

兄弟俩手牵着手穿过隧道，已在商场大门外，玻璃幕墙的液晶屏上正播放着OROCHIMARU生物科技有限公司的保健品广告，屏幕下方一组组数据滚动而出：

…… ……

…… …… ……

22.7%31.5%1006G/CM272B/MIN120/85MMHG49.5KG165.1CM

25.6%22.8%1012G/CM277B/MIN115/75MMHG45.7KG158.6CM

10.8%67.6%1220G/CM266B/MIN110/70MMHG62.5KG178.2CM

12.5%69.1%1125G/CM268B/MIN120/80MMHG70.8KG178.5CM

 

*** ***** *** ***** ***

 

回到家，鼬先装上门板。恰拉助本以为尼桑和佐助这一去又要数月方回，没想到一眨眼的功夫就回来了，不仅买来了他爱吃爱玩的东西，还把久未登门的鹰小队带回了家，喜得他抓耳挠腮，忙将三人请进客厅，倒上三杯各人爱喝的饮料，夹手就把正在打的游戏从单人模式切换到团队模式。

等佐鼬兄弟准备好晚饭从厨房端出火锅的时候，恰拉助已和水月重吾合力打通了新游戏的隐藏关卡，而香磷坐在他的大腿上，笑成了一朵花。

安箸布盏毕，众人团团围坐，合十开动。一时席上觥筹交错，你给我夹菜，我为你斟酒，热气腾腾，笑语晏晏。佐助因惦记着今晚的约定，一滴酒也不敢沾，只喝大麦茶，竟也有些醺醺然。

香磷脱下蒙了雾气的眼镜放在桌上，醉眼朦胧地错把水月当成恰拉助扑在他怀里强行夺吻，惹得大家一阵哈哈大笑。鼬刚饮了一口酒，笑得呛在气管里咳嗽起来，佐助忙把餐巾递给他，又伸手轻抚他的背脊。待他止了咳，便趁机把手挪到他的腰间浅浅搂着，凝视着他微含醉意的双眸，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

重吾这才恍然大悟：佐助和鼬大哥的关系果然有些……不寻常。

酒足饭饱，恰拉助提议来玩最新版的《合家欢：超神忍者十项挑战赛》，说是可以六个人一起玩。“每人都有一个代表自己的虚拟角色，我已经给大家设定好啦！”

他推入游戏光碟，点击进入人物登录界面，电视屏幕上立时出现六个一头身的卡通小人，个个憨头憨脑，却同本尊十分相像。众人见了又都笑起来，互相品评一番，都说佐助和鼬的小人捏得最为神似。

  


 

也无人收拾餐桌。六人各执手柄，选定了自己的小人，用手心手背大法分成两队：鼬、水月和重吾为红队；佐助、恰拉助和香磷为蓝队。只听“咣——”的一声锣响，金色帷幕徐徐拉开……比赛开始！

第一项马拉松障碍跑。六人在原地飞快地摆动双臂，恰拉助时不时耍阴招让红队选手跌进泥坑和水塘；佐助一路遥遥领先；鼬的小人屡屡中招，跌得眼冒金星，手里举着的丸子却始终不掉。

第二项平衡球；第三项采蘑菇；第四项打砖块。

在第五项数独和第六项拼单词的过程中，红队渐渐赶了上来。

第七项战国争霸的对抗性极强，也更讲究团队合作。恰拉助命令佐助和香磷去敌方抢占资源，自己则据守老家建兵营、造工厂。鼬虽是第一次玩，然他依样画葫芦，也指挥得有模有样。时间终了，两队的差距已微乎其微。

第八项听音乐猜歌，除了恰拉助以外的其余五人全都傻眼了。蓝队一下子又把领先优势拉开到了五百分以上。

第九项丛林探险。起初蓝队进行得很顺利，可惜佐助在深入秘穴时接连选错了答案，竟被恐龙叼走了，恰拉助和香磷用光了身上所有的道具费了好大劲才把他救回来；而红队在鼬的领导下采取步步为营见好就收的战术，成功翻盘。

第十项也是最后一项魔兽竞技场，系统随机分配每队近战、远程、治疗各一。六个九头身的美女壮汉登上圆形擂台，恰拉助见自己是圣骑士，香磷是猎人，佐助是德鲁伊，心说他俩要是换一换就好了，不过，也没关系；再看对手，尼桑是牧师，水月法师，重吾战士，职业和性格的相性极佳，估计会是场硬仗。

转念间，他已有计较，甫开场便一叠声地喊：“集火打尼桑！打奶妈！打鼬！佐助变猫挠他！香磷放狗咬他！不对达令是那个穿裙子的！瞄准他！秒他！”

水月和重吾毕竟是生手，反应不及，眼睁睁看着鼬大哥在对方三人的围殴之下勉强支撑了几招，一声惨呼，倒在了血泊之中。

“水月！搞水月！”恰拉助又喊，“佐助，用缠绕！达令，沉默射击！聪明，就这么打！好的，还差一点！好，好，好，干得漂亮！”

“来最后一个！这厮血厚，别急慢慢磨，磨死他！佐助奶我一口！亲爱的放大招，别藏着掖着了都放出来！加油姑娘们！胜利在向我们招手啦！用力肏！不要停！……哎？！”

恰拉助发现自己被冻住动不了了，再看身边的佐助，正胡乱按着键钮试图摆脱脚底的冰环，紧接着一枚脸盆大的豪火球从两人中间呼啸而过，砸中了三十码外正在放箭的香磷，烤得她外焦里嫩差点歇菜；而面前只剩一丝血苟延残喘的重吾却瞬间回复了大半管血。再一看，好家伙，本已双双躺尸的水月和尼桑居然原地满血复活了！

原来鼬见自己控制的角色已死，便放下手柄，坐进沙发，拿起茶几上游戏光碟附赠的攻略书随意地翻看，翻到一页各职业秘籍列表，于是现学现卖，用大天使之术复活了自己和水月，重新投入战局。

局势登时逆转。恰拉助喊着“撤，撤”和佐助两人退到己方的安全区，给奄奄一息的香磷刷了几口血，道：“没事，尼桑那个大招只能用一次，我们还是用刚才的战术打他们。”

然而红队吃一堑长一智，再不给蓝队各个击破的机会，一上来水月就把恰拉助变成了一头只会四处乱跑的小猪，鼬则心控了佐助和水月重吾联手放倒了操作较为生疏的香磷。佐助摆脱控制后打醒恰拉助一起干掉了水月。重吾狂砍猛劈连出暴击和佐助同归于尽。活着的两人也都没蓝了，鼬只好拔出腰间法杖和挥舞着圣经的恰拉助死磕，然而布衣皮脆，终究不敌板甲，被淘气包弟弟一锤子敲碎了天灵盖，呜呼哀哉。

“我们赢啦！”恰拉助激动得扔飞了手柄，跃上沙发又一个跟头翻下来，和香磷佐助抱成一团。

水月不服气，说三局两胜，有种再比一场。恰拉助笑道比就比，按下RESET键，又道：“固定阵容没意思，干脆拆了重组”，香磷重吾都说好，鼬也笑着没有异议。佐助见壁上的挂钟已经指向十点，再玩一轮不到午夜绝对无法歇搁，好不容易盼到天黑可以和尼桑一起睡觉做爱做的事，这群家伙却没完没了；想下逐客令赶人，但见大家兴致如此高昂，又实在开不了口。

正在犹豫，那边众人鼓噪起来，原来这次尼桑和恰拉助分在了一组，鹰小队三人大叫不公平，笑骂着要重新分过。吵吵嚷嚷中却见恰拉助对自己连使眼色，说“去方便”，勾着他的肩膀走出客厅，躲进卫生间，也不开灯，苦笑道：“二哥，救人一命胜造七级浮屠。”

“？”

“拜托你赶紧拿出队长的威风打发他们做任务去，不然今晚我必死无疑。”

听他说得夸张，佐助奇道：“怎么了？”

“唉，都怪我嘴贱。”恰拉助叹道，“我和香磷不是很久没见面么？晚饭前她说想在这儿住一宿，我说行啊，她说要和我‘爱爱’，我说‘我也想得狠呢’，她说要一口气来三次，我说‘别说三次，三十次都依你’。你知道我就是随便说说的，她却当真了，刚和我咬耳朵说，‘少一次都不行哦’，艾玛这这……老子今晚要精尽人亡啦！”

“噗。”佐助忍不住好笑，建议道：“你可以用瞳术让她忘了这件事。”

“别提了。”恰拉助揉着脸颊说，“上回我用这招给她洗脑，结果被她识破了，一巴掌打得我的脸肿得老高，牙疼了好几天呢，嘤嘤。”

“哈哈哈哈……”

见佐助笑得欢，恰拉助越发装出一副可怜样儿，“求你啦二哥，你是鹰小队队长，香磷是你的手下，你的命令她非听不可。你就说这里已被敌军监控，不便留宿外人，现有一紧急任务：请各位马上返回自己的住处，检查门窗和煤气开关是否安全，然后上床睡觉。”

佐助听他信口胡诌，又笑了几声，转念一想，这番话倒是编得煞有介事，其目的也与自己的不谋而合，便将他的说辞稍加改动，回客厅向鹰小队正色道：

“最近暗部似乎察觉了尼桑的身份，我们家已经被监视了，你们若是留得太晚恐怕会引起他们的怀疑，这就散了吧。明早八点在老地方集合，有新任务。”

此话一出，水月自是大为扫兴；香磷却不愁反喜，挽住恰拉助的胳膊笑道：“达令，去我那儿吧，我新买了会唱歌的按摩浴缸，你肯定喜欢～！”

“哎？我，不……”

不等他另找借口，香磷已将男友打横抱起，在水月和重吾的护驾下用团队传送符移动到了结界之外。

 

恰拉助和鹰小队一走，刚才还喧闹的气氛一下子冷清下来，空旷而安静的老屋里只有鼬收拾餐具的叮当声。佐助缓缓走向尼桑，从背后抱住他，亲吻他的后颈。

“先去洗洗睡吧，佐助。”

“睡……你的房间？”

“嗯。”

“你也来吗？”

“嗯。”

“上午……答应过我的，还记得吧？”

“嗯，去吧。”

佐助听话地松开手，相帮着把锅碗杯筷端进厨房里，低声道：“尼桑，你若是再骗我，我……”

我还是会原谅你啊。

鼬默默打开水阀，洗净双手，在一旁挂着的毛巾上擦干，转过身，把神色不安的弟弟搂进怀里，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“去吧，被褥已经铺好了。”

尼桑温柔的话语让佐助的心快要融化。他三步并作两步奔上楼去，果见那幅双人被褥像一大团棉花糖般乖乖趴在尼桑卧室正中间的榻榻米上。唯恐它不翼而飞，佐助匆忙洗完澡，来不及系上浴衣腰带，一头钻进那睽违已久的清甜与柔软中，抱着那洒满阳光味道的长条枕，开心地打了两个滚。

 

（TBC）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

79

左等右等，尼桑还不来。

无需开启写轮眼，佐助也能感受到尼桑的气息——他没有离家出走，也没有躲去别的房间睡——离开厨房之后，他在书房逗留了一会儿，然后就走进了二楼的浴室，一直到现在。

哗哗的水流声刺激着佐助的想象，他仿佛看见尼桑赤裸的身体在雾气中若隐若现，穿着崭新的天青色浴衣翩翩而至，躺在他身边对他微笑……他甚至闻到了他身上沐浴露的香味。

心痒难耐，身体也自然而然有了反应。

等啊等，不知等了多久，久到佐助开始揣测尼桑是否在故意拖延时间，好把今晚的约定赖掉。

但是被褥旁的纸巾盒和叠得整整齐齐的次日起床待穿的衣服却又证明了他的诚意。

难道……

尼桑……在里面……

自……

……慰？

不会吧。明明我可以……

莫非真像那家伙说的那样，我的技术太烂以至于尼桑宁愿自己解决也不愿让我为他服务？

他尝试回忆昨晚的点滴细节，很快发现自己的担心是多余的。那时候尼桑虽然没有发出呻吟，但喘得很厉害；那一刻他战栗着抓紧了自己的头发，他应该是兴奋而满足的。

想到这些，本已硬硬的地方变得更硬了。

不过，昨晚事出突然，没能发挥出真正的实力。他一边顺手抚弄自己边想。今晚一定要好好表现，让尼桑享受到更大的快乐。

 

鼬做完全部准备工作走进卧室的时候，佐助已经打着呼噜睡熟了，被子斜斜盖着，敞着胸口，两条胳膊一条腿都露在外面。

他笑着拾起枕边的纸巾，替弟弟掖好被子，另取了一袭单人被在他身边躺下，默默地凝视他一会儿，闭上了眼睛。

一夜无话。

结束了一个依然孑然一身的噩梦，在黎明破晓前的黑暗中，佐助睁开双眼，看见横梁上悬挂着的吊灯的影子似曾相识，迷茫中向着较为温暖的一侧转头，近在眼前的是那张熟悉的侧脸。他拱动着身体从自己的被子底下蹭过去，钻进尼桑的被窝里。

一条单人被盖不住两个大男人，半梦半醒的鼬往旁边让了让，伸臂把弟弟裹紧。

好暖和。

抱着尼桑又眯了一会儿，再次睁开眼睛的时候，天色比刚才亮了些许，晨曦映在鼬温润如玉的脸庞上，安详的睡颜让人不忍去打扰。

然而佐助想起来了，昨晚他实在等不及不小心自撸了一发，事后便睡死过去。一刻值千金的春宵就这样白白浪费。都是尼桑的错。

江山易改，本性难移。

宇智波鼬是大骗子。

搂着腰的手滑进了衣襟，在他的胸肋和小腹上游走，佐助用舌尖分开尼桑的双唇，温柔地，又带着一点恶作剧的心思，封堵住他的呼吸。

鼬只觉齿间湿润柔软，一团热火，是谁的掌心，隔着布料抚摸着他沉睡的器官，快感阵阵袭来，模糊而混沌，将他的意识和欲望一同唤醒。

“唔……”

“为什么不叫醒我？”察觉到掌中之物正在慢慢膨胀，佐助自是称愿，却假装生气道：“你又食言。”

“佐助……”

“现在赔。”

不等尼桑发表意见，佐助翻身到他的上方，一边吻他一边解开他的衣带，自己的浴衣本就敞着，压下去，两人的胸腹便紧密相贴，肌肤摩擦，唇舌交缠。

“……”

绵长的深吻之后，鼬微微喘着气，柔声道：“天快亮了，再睡会儿吧。”

“不。”

“来日方长，下次……”

“下一次下一次。”佐助咬着鼬的耳垂，“再相信你我就是笨蛋。”

说罢，沿着尼桑的颈项一路往下亲吻。鼬便也由得他，怕弟弟着凉，扯过一旁的双人被将他笼住，佐助却只觉得热。被窝里又闷又暗，他掀开被沿让空气和阳光透进来，只见尼桑的灰色内裤被那一段隆起绷得甚紧，他用食指和中指勾住裤腰的松紧带，缓缓拉下，将它整个解放。

昨晚夜色昏暗，这时才看得分明，尼桑的小兄弟长约半尺，形态匀称，线条流畅，肤色由浅粉至暗红过渡自然，勃起角度与小腹近乎平行……除了“完美”没有别的词语可以形容。

佐助盯着它欣赏了好一会儿，直到它微微跳了跳，才想起自己是来对它做坏事的。

于是张开嘴含住它的头部，小心地用嘴唇包住牙齿，轻轻吮吸，尝到一丝淡淡的咸。

望着窗外的天光，鼬判断出此时应是寅时三刻，离起床还有大半个钟头，利用这段时间和弟弟放肆地亲热一下，也不是不可以，然而自己现在这副模样实在不够得体——两床被子都堆在他的上半身，下半身则赤裸裸地暴露在渐渐亮起来的清晨中。弟弟埋首于他的股间，上上下下转着圈地舔吮着他的阴茎和阴囊，甚至两颗睾丸，也被他轮流含入口中——如此要紧的部位受制于人，他本能地想要防御和反击，又兴奋得想迎合，羞耻得想逃，却都忍住了，平躺着一动也不动。

直至双腿被分开，佐助更低地埋下头去舔舐他的会阴和后庭时，他才终于忍不住轻轻一颤。

虽然对人体结构非常了解，知道彼处亦能产生快感，但被这样触碰毕竟是初次，鼬只觉得那一处似麻非麻，似痒非痒，说不出的怪异，慌忙扭腰同时并拢双腿，避开弟弟湿热的唇舌。

以为尼桑不乐意自己这样做，佐助停下动作，抬头望去，只见他双目紧闭似是在假寐，双颊晕红又像是喝醉了酒，并无反感的意思，便再度掰开尼桑的双腿，俯身亲吻他的私处。

诸般感受纷至沓来，鼬也不十分抗拒，脑中却还清醒，盘算着：等一下佐助倘若坚持要求进行插入式性交，就告诉他壁橱中层木槅右首第一个抽屉里放着润滑油。

佐助却不曾想到这一节，他的吻沿着尼桑的大腿內侧向下延伸，意欲将昨晚未竟的计划完成。白皙的皮肤和细软的毛发之下，青色的静脉清晰可见……正吻得投入，忽闻“咯咯咯”几声鸡啼，他一怔，却是枕边的闹钟响了。

尼桑的生物钟一向准得像机器，从来不用闹钟。佐助心想。定是他耍诈。

正待无视之，转念又想，天已经大亮了，还是抓紧时间帮尼桑释放出来为好，不然这样涨硬着去工作岂不难受？

体贴地为尼桑考虑着，佐助重新拈起他的小兄弟，像昨晚那样手口并用地服侍它。

按掉闹钟正准备起床的鼬被下体突如其来的快感逼得又躺了回去。察觉到弟弟的意图，他暗暗松了口气，但另一方面，随着快感越聚越多，他的处境也越来越窘迫。他自觉不是个古板的人，但有些事最好还是天黑的时候做；倒不是怕自己身体细微的反应被弟弟一览无遗，只是……阳光太灿烂。

鼬下意识地抬起一条手臂挡住眼睛。

他努力维持住呼吸的平缓、神情的淡然，不使脚背弓起、脚趾弯曲，不让自己的五指离开揉皱的被单、伸向弟弟的发间，却无法阻止一滴透明的黏液从下方小口的渗出。佐助卷起舌头，将它拉成一条细长的银丝。

见尼桑的小兄弟和他的脸一样涨成了酡红色，原本松弛的囊袋变得光滑紧致，向上提起紧紧贴在茎体根部，心知他快要高潮，佐助更加卖力地舔舐和吮吸。突然间，一个邪恶的念头在他心中升起：

想……想看看尼桑那啥的时候……是什么样子……

这样想着，他撤了唇舌，只用单手攥紧了套弄，另一只手则把尼桑身上的被子拨到一边，只见他浴衣散乱，脖颈到胸口泛起一大片潮红，两粒小小的乳头挺立着。

佐助莫名地怦然心动，无师自通地伸指过去，捏住左边那一粒轻轻捻揉。

鼬开始颤抖，想要射精的欲望渐渐吞灭了理智，腰和臀难以自控地跟着佐助的手掌提拉的节奏一下一下的向上耸动，恣意摩擦着兴奋已极的性器。

不敢睁开眼睛，直觉弟弟正在看着自己，他拉过被子盖住脸，刚遮蔽掉眼前的光亮，下身肌肉便是一阵疯狂的收缩。

一……二……三……四……

乳白色的体液从顶端激射而出，在空中划出优雅的弧线，一道又一道，洒在他不住起伏的胸腹之间，最远的竟然越过了头顶，落在他黑缎般披散在枕后的长发上。佐助看得呆了。

五……六……七……

眼看力道将尽，尼桑忽又悠悠地射出几股，佐助忙又撸了两下，汩汩涌出的体液顺着兀自坚挺的柱身流下来，糊了他满手。

他提起手掌嗅了嗅。尼桑的气味和自己的不太一样，有点香，不刺鼻。

用纸巾擦了手，又擦去尼桑身上的体液，掀开被子，只见他用双臂挡住了脸，细喘吟吟，耳际的红晕尚未褪去。

搬动尼桑的手臂想看看他的表情，他却不让。

尼桑越不让看，佐助越偏要看，他笑着抓住鼬的双腕用力往外分，鼬也使劲向内护住，兄弟俩僵持了片刻，终究还是哥哥让弟弟得了逞。

本以为会看到一张害羞的脸，没想到尼桑闭着眼睛，嘴角却在笑。

尼桑一笑，佐助倒不好意思起来，也笑着，同他浅浅地接了几个吻，赧然道：

“我……我也要。”

鼬缓缓睁开双眼，看见弟弟眨着一对清澄如水的大眼睛巴巴地望着自己，期待中又有几分羞涩。

今早的晨练看来得取消了。他捧住弟弟的脸颊亲了亲，热乎乎的有些发烫，低眉看去，却见他不知何时已把内裤脱了，下体剑拔弩张，红通通的甚是可爱，正待伸手去抚摸，佐助以双掌支地，膝行几步，犹豫着，急不可耐地，把直挺挺的小弟弟凑近尼桑嘴边，小脑袋湿润得亮晶晶的，一丝透明的体液晃荡着悬悬滴落。

鼬抬起脖颈，用舌背接住它，旋即张开双唇含住整个头部，眯着眼睛细细吮吸。

佐助低哼一声，差一点就射出来。明明自慰的时候颇费功夫，为何被尼桑一碰就变得如此敏感？他忙收腰退后一些，把那股冲动死死忍住。

鼬迎上去又吮吸了几口，发现这个姿势不便行事，遂坐起身，让弟弟也坐下，趴伏着又试了试，还是觉得别扭，便用双手托着弟弟的臀部向上抬起，兄弟俩一个跪立一个跪坐，浴衣松松垮垮地披在肩头，拗手扭脚地又换了好几种体位。佐助只觉得怎样都好，任凭尼桑摆布。

最后，他昏头昏脑地站着卧铺上，鼬单膝跪地，一手扶住弟弟的后腰，另一手握住他的阴茎，缓缓吞入，又慢慢吐出，时而夹紧唇颚，时而用舌尖轻扫。

好……好舒服。小弟弟酥酥麻麻的，似有一股怪力把它往尼桑的喉咙深处吸，让他不得不用全部的意志来控制自己以免太快缴械。

“尼……尼桑……”

佐助情不自禁地把上身往后仰，十指成爪，紧扣住尼桑的两鬓。

“啊……嗯……”

腰腹挺动的速度越来越快。糟糕，糟糕，……已经不行了。

“不……不……”

不能射在里面，必须赶快抽出来。可是尼桑……吸得好紧……

“不……不要……”

不要停。

冲刺，全力冲刺；攀越，攀越峰巅；想好了千万别射在尼桑嘴里，可真到了那一瞬间，他呻吟着颤抖着只顾着向前猛顶。鼬毫无防备，被突然冲进喉咙的精液呛得直咳嗽，又条件反射地干呕，弟弟的小家伙立时从口中脱出，上下跳动着喷得到处都是。

他连忙一把抓住它，再次含入，让它在温柔而有力的爱抚中平复逐步消退的高潮。

双膝发软的佐助打着颤缓缓坐倒，趴在尼桑肩头，剧烈地喘息着。

“休息一下吧。”

鼬轻声耳语。稍微清理了两人的身体，翻找出埋在被褥间的内裤，还没来得及穿上，便被佐助抱住了双双躺倒。

被子和褥子都皱巴巴的，且都未能幸免地沾上了兄弟俩的体液，不过，仍很暖和。

闹钟指向五点五十分，太阳升得更高了，屋里的光线却比刚才昏暗。鼬正寻思着起床后要不要洗被褥，他那青春年少的弟弟只略缓了缓就又来了精神，在他身上蹭来蹭去，撅起嘴吻他。

“唔……唔……”

“这、这什么……？”

尼桑嘴里有一股又腥又涩的怪味，佐助不禁皱起眉头。

下一秒他就明白过来，惊讶地问：“尼桑，你……你……你都吃下去了？”

“嗯哼。”

“对……对不起……我……”

佐助涨红了脸，匆匆钻出被窝，奔去厨房倒了一杯茶，又去盥洗室拿了一瓶漱口水，端在托盘里回屋递给尼桑。

鼬早已口渴得狠了，起身接过杯子喝了一口，又递还给弟弟，佐助咕咚咕咚一气喝了半杯。漱了口，喝完茶，鼬把杯子摆到一旁的榻榻米上，拿起闹钟看了看。

“再过五分钟起床。”他说。

“好的。”

兄弟俩相拥而卧，闭目养神。一时安静无声。佐助忽然问道：

“尼桑，为什么你的味道和我的不一样？”

“嗯……和每个人的体质以及饮食习惯有关吧。”鼬答道。

“原来如此。”佐助又问，“早饭想吃什么，尼桑？昆布饭团还是吐司煎蛋？”

“随你。”

“午饭的便当还是带三个饭团？尼桑吃得太少了，加几棵青花菜如何？”

“好啊。”

等着弟弟继续发问，佐助却不再说话。

以为他睡着了，鼬睁眼看他，只见弟弟目若朗星，正含情脉脉地凝视着自己，额上的汗水把他的刘海粘成一绺一绺，脑后的头发横七竖八地乱翘着，忽然觉得内心满溢的幸福奢侈得令他惶恐。

他用手指梳理着弟弟的额发。佐助抱紧尼桑，把脸埋进他的肩窝。

“今天，早点回家。”

“嗯。”

“……晚饭想吃什么？”

“只要是佐助做的，我都想吃。”

他柔声回答。

 

（TBC）


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

80

目送尼桑的背影走进森林，肩头晃动的阳光远远地在枝叶间隐没，佐助跃下屋顶，携剑向村中心疾行。

为了圆昨晚撒的谎，须得接一份适合鹰小队的临时任务。他径直来到火影办公室外，却见昨天还贴得满满当当的布告栏上空无一物，几个身穿清一色连体工作服的男人围着几台金属外壳的立柜正在忙碌，其中一人戴着圆框眼镜梳着马尾辫，正是他的老相识药师兜。

“你们在干什么？”他上前询问道。

“早上好，佐助君。这是我们的新产品。”兜将佐助引至一台立柜前，“以后全村的日常任务都会由它来发布。与之联网的腕式终端也将于不久后投入市场，交接任务更方便，酬金也会以电子货币的形式更快捷地转入个人账户。”边说边简单演示了操作方法。又问：

“要不要试试？”

佐助点点头，心想不知尼桑是否参与了这项研发。

“你来得正巧，是我们的第一位用户。”兜笑道。

遵照提示，佐助依次输入自己的忍者编号，设置了密码，触按“本日”、“5～8小时”、“四人”、“难度：不限”等选项，检索出一大串符合条件的任务，他一条条地浏览，尽是些搬砖送外卖客串临时演员之类，对鹰小队而言无疑是大材小用。将难度改为“B级”再筛选，结果却是零。

正打算换一台机器再试，忽闻身后传来一阵纷杂的脚步声，一个粗哑的嗓音打着官腔大声道：“喂，谁允许你们在这里乱堆东西？快搬走。”

他微微转头，只见十来名身穿军绿色马甲的忍者两人一组抬着数只大箱子列队而立，当先一人高高瘦瘦，面色焦黄，留着两撇髭须，满脸精悍之气。兜认得此人是直属于火影顾问团的特别行动队队长，四战时曾立下不小的功劳，如今在村中颇有权势，忙解释道：“我们奉了火影大人之命……”

“火影大人？”那人打断兜的话头，厉声道：“火影大人日理万机，每天签发的命令没有上千也有几百。事有轻重缓急，我奉命办的是木叶头等大事，耽误不得，速速搬走。”说着向众随从打了个手势。便有四名忍者放下箱子，大踏步来搬。

兜带来的工人虽没有经过专业忍术训练，却也都是身强力壮的青年汉子，不甘示弱，叉腰抱臂扳动着指节迎上去。因在火影办公室外不便大打出手，双方只用眼神挑衅，彼此对峙着。

佐助自幼丧亲，早识人间冷暖，近两年又多在各方游历，于世情更是看得透彻，知道这会儿不是讲道理的时候，便把眼皮一抬，从眉宇间放出一股凌厉的煞气。

在场诸人只觉劲风扑面，呼吸困难，忙以自身之力相抗，摇摇晃晃勉强站稳。佐助忽又把气一收，众人抵不住惯性使然，踉跄着向前扑倒，顷刻间跪了一地。那队长心知对方实力遥甚于己，恼羞成怒却不敢发作，紫涨着脸皮，道：“你……你是那个宇智波……”

“里面是什么？”佐助用下巴指了指某只箱子。

“选……选举机。”

“拿出来看看。”他温和地下令道。

“是。”

那队长命手下打开箱子。那选举机的形制与任务交接机极为相似，唯一不同是外壳镀了金，正面印着一个大大的木叶标志。接上电源，启动程序，两者的界面也是大同小异，显然不是仿造就是出自同一家公司，用了同样的技术。

佐助指挥众人将两种机器一台间隔一台在墙根排好。那队长耀武扬威而来，碰了一鼻子灰，自觉大失面子，办完事，偃旗息鼓而去。

没能找到合意的任务，佐助又去摆弄那选举机。用指纹登入后，屏幕上出现三张以“品”字形陈列的免冠大头照，居于上方的那位正是他的老师旗木卡卡西。

回村定居以来，虽和昔日师友尽释前嫌，但因平时疏于来往，佐助对各人的近况并不十分了解，只道卡卡西继任六代目只需高层举荐，乃是众望所归、顺理成章之事，不想还要通过全村普选。

短短五分钟的竞选宣传片里，穿着高领毛衣只露出小半张脸的卡卡西用他独有的慵懒腔调陈述着自己的施政方针，“四代目爱徒”、“火影最佳人选”等头衔与他的名字牢牢钉在一处，五代目纲手、新七班大和、鸣人、小樱、佐井等人也一一亮相发言，为其声援助威。

耐着性子，佐助又看完了另外两名候选人的宣传片。陌生的名字陌生的脸，说话内容却相差仿佛，末了都不免自谦几句“在下虽才疏学浅难以胜任，也定会竭尽所能为大家谋福”云云。

每个人说得都很漂亮，他的心里却感到别扭，总觉得有什么地方不对劲。

他们都承诺着光明的未来，却无人提及黑暗的过去。

陆续到来的村民见到这排方头方脑的新奇玩意儿都极感兴味，接过兜等人派发的说明书，或独自翻阅，或交头接耳地议论，在机器前排队等候，意欲一试。

佐助看着这些人。旧的事物一夜消失，新的事物突然出现，于他们已是家常便饭，没有人大惊小怪，所有人都适应良好。包括他自己。

因为光明的未来值得期盼，黑暗的过去是历史的尘埃。古往今来，莫不如此。

佐助轻声哼笑，把票投给卡卡西，转身离开。

太阳照耀着木叶村的每一寸土地。

 

前往鹰小队驻地的途中他边走边打腹稿，现编了几个任务，自觉不合情理，又一一地推翻。路过的一家书店橱窗里贴着一排一人多高的巨幅海报，弹眼落睛的大字吸引了他的注意。

“自来也大师最后的力作——《橙色英雄》参上！”

佐助望着这个笑容猥琐的白发大叔，知道他是赫赫有名的三忍之一、大蛇丸和五代目的同门师兄弟，为了守护村子而战死沙场，他的事迹在木叶甚至整个忍界都家喻户晓。

我家也有一个舍生取义的大英雄。佐助心想。不知世人又是如何评说他。

他迈步走进书店，来到文史哲专区，一本本从头至尾地仔细翻阅。一套四本《木叶志》，没有一个字提到那段血案；上下两部的《写轮眼传》，都是些荒诞不经的志怪故事；只在雷之国出版的《世界通史》里找到这样一句话：

“宇智波一族为宇智波鼬所灭。”

没有注释，没有配图，夹在前前后后大段大段的分析和阐述之间显得如此轻描淡写。白纸黑字，冷静的句点，早已干涸的血和泪，他鞠躬尽瘁的一生终究只留下一个无人在乎的污名——即使他心甘情愿。

阖上书，佐助整个人如堕冰窖，倚靠在书架上慢慢调匀了气息，又翻开那一页。

他反复默读那句话直到心脏不再抽痛，逼迫自己站在一个普通读者的角度去理解它的涵义。

这是事实，他无法抹杀。

但这并非全部的真相，他亦无法释怀。

他开启写轮眼把书架上所有可能提到他的书籍都扫了一遍，那个名字却不复出现。唯有八年级的社会学课外读物上印着这样两道讨论题：

“如果杀死十个人可以拯救一百个人，你会怎么做？”

“大义灭亲是否是符合道德的行为？”

引用了鼬的事例，架空了背景，隐去了真实姓名。

佐助目眦欲裂，理性上他认为教导学生进行哲学思辨是应当之事；但感情上，他无法忍受敬爱的兄长成为他人茶余饭后的谈资，却基于一个不尽不实的巨大谎言。

他的悲愤从一团烈火渐渐凝固成了铁。

他买下了这两本书。

 

“这就是新任务？”

香燐还在刷牙，重吾没有说话，水月叫了起来。

“是。”

“开玩笑！我是没文化的粗人，做不了这事，饶了我吧！”

“我也不喜欢读书，但这件事必须做。”

“你这家伙，还真喜欢自找麻烦顺便为难我们啊。”水月抱怨着转向重吾，“你不反对？”

“我也希望鼬大哥能够平反。”重吾说，“我愿意帮佐助的忙。”

“为尼桑平反只是我的目标之一。”佐助肃然道，“更重要的是让后人了解历史真相，从中吸取教训，避免悲剧重演。”

“啧啧，你的口气和你哥越来越像了哎。”水月感叹道。

“这类敏感题材是禁止出版的。”香燐穿着睡衣走进客厅，边擦拭镜片边说，“虽然我们可以通过非法渠道，比如地下印刷厂和无证经营的租书铺来让它面世，但也很快会被官方取缔销毁的吧？”

“我想不会。我们并非用暴力强迫别人接受自己的观点，只是发出另一种声音而已，这并不触犯木叶的法律。”佐助眉头微蹙，沉吟道：“而且，我也信任以前的同伴。”

“反正这次我绝对绝对不上你这条贼船了！你我友尽于此！”

“得了吧，水月，每次都光说不练。”香燐回到自己卧室，在恰拉助的鼾声中打开档案箱，抽出一卷资料，掷给佐助，“这是最新的统计数据。今年从新式学校毕业的两千多名应届生中，有90%以上的人志愿进入大蛇丸大人控股的三家公司（化妆品、食品、制药）工作。在这个时代，佐助，你想做的事固然有意义，但不会有人真正关心，就算能够顺利出版，恐怕大多数人也只把它当作野史轶闻看待。”

“就是嘛，这事纯属吃力不讨好。”水月摸着下巴，“与其揭露什么真相，你还不如和大蛇丸合作，利用他的技术掌控五大国的经济命脉，干掉那帮死老头自立为王，到那时还不是你说什么就是什么？管它非法不非法，你就是法律！”

“……”

“你少兴风作浪。”香燐白了水月一眼，“佐助是有家室的人，要造反你自己去，别拉我们下水。”

“嘁，女人哪懂男人征服天下的情怀。”

“男人就知道夸夸其谈。”

两人口角几句，香燐又道：“佐助，你和鼬大哥的感情这么……这么好，我们都很……祝福你，但别人未必这么想。我已听闻村里有些对你不利的谣言，说你……嗯……总之你想做成大事，就必须注意自己在公共场合的言行，不要授人以柄啊。”

“不敢苟同。”水月故意抬杠道，“这样活着又有什么意思？还不如轰轰烈烈地干一场！到时候你们兄弟俩大权在握，还怕什么闲言碎语？谁敢说你们坏话，你就砍谁的脑袋！”

“……”

 

走出鹰小队落脚的公寓楼，水月和香磷的争吵声还佐助的鼓膜边震得他头疼，他沿着护城河的岸堤漫步散心，不知不觉来到宇智波聚居地的旧址。这一带在四战中严重损毁，后经重建，他童年居住过的那座宅院早已片瓦不存，走在鳞次栉比的楼房和店铺之间，他几乎无法辨认哪里才是记忆中的家。曾经的伤痛和梦想都已无处凭吊，这对他也许并不是坏事。

路边的烟纸铺外停着一辆儿童三轮车，一只四肢粗短的小狗摇着尾巴走过来嗅了嗅他的脚背，听见店铺主人叫唤，它跑向他，一昂头叼住主人抛给它的肉骨头，用前爪抱住咯吱咯吱地啃。他为它的有家可归感到幸福。

依坡而建的平房边，长满苔藓的石阶上，一级一级坐卧着数只毛色各异的野猫，在太阳底下抖动耳朵，眯起眼睛，张开血盆大口，露出尖利的牙齿和长满肉刺的舌头，如同大合唱一般轮番打着哈欠。他为它们的自由自在感到幸福。

他把一卷资料两本书塞进围裙的后腰，不声不响地结印分出一只影分身，拿住了借着树木遮蔽鬼鬼祟祟跟在他身后多时变成水月的恰拉助。

“二哥，是我。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“我要吃萝卜。”

河流宁静安详。

蔬果铺的屋檐下，一对燕子在筑巢。

一个人若是一无所有，他便无所顾忌。

而他不再是。

身怀绝技，回家做饭，这就是属于他的幸福。

 

恰拉助觉得自己的眼睛总有一天会瞎掉。

这天傍晚，好不容易逃离会唱歌的按摩浴缸，他躺在自己床上吃零食看漫画书，突然听见佐助激动地大喊：“尼——桑——！”

刚想说不必如此夸张吧，就看见那家伙从窗口跳了出去，赤着双脚在土路上飞奔，晚霞很美，但被他破坏得完全不能看，尤其他扑进尼桑怀里的时候，那重达一百五十斤的肥硕身躯撞得尼桑气沉丹田蹲了个马步，然后这两个臭不要脸的男人就像言情剧女猪脚那样抱在一起亲得死去活来。

这只是开始。

恰拉助觉得自己可能生错了性别，从小他就对男欢女爱之事特别敏锐。当他那十岁的淘气哥哥还满脑子打打杀杀攻城略地的时候，未满五岁的他就已经能在饭桌上察觉到严肃寡言的父亲和沉静内敛的母亲之间微妙的罗曼蒂克气场，从他们的一个眼神、一个手势里他就能知道，今晚他俩将要玩一种不能给儿子们看见的神秘游戏。

今天晚饭时他又捕捉到了这熟悉的暗号——佐助明火执仗地撩，尼桑从容不迫的闷骚——全都被他破解。

晚饭后照例是电视时间，而在餐厅收拾餐具的兄弟俩却迟迟不来。跑出去一看，果然暗戳戳的厨房里两条黑色剪影从冰箱门边一直纠缠到料理台上，水龙大开，哗哗地响，也盖不住两人无耻的亲嘴声。

请不要浪费水好吗！

后来厨房里的水声停了，浴室里的水声又响起来。他听见佐助在里面咯咯地笑，肉麻得要命。这对苦命鸳鸯终于共浴，恰拉助不由感到一阵欣慰，一阵怅惘。尼桑对佐助何等温柔，反观自己那混蛋老哥，对亲弟弟的身心摧残简直罄竹难书。天上地下。

他记得清清楚楚，八岁那年，纯洁如白纸的他蹦蹦跳跳地跑进尼桑房间，用充满好奇心和求知欲的稚嫩童音问道：“尼桑尼桑，什么叫‘做爱’？”

而专注于拼装航模头也不抬的酷拽少年随手从书架上抽了本厚厚的硬皮书塞给弟弟，不耐烦地说：“自己看。”

那时他已识字上千，是同龄人中的佼佼者，能读成年人读的长篇小说，因此他马上看懂了那本书的书名——《医用解剖百科全书》。

都是尼桑的错，那一晚他失去了天真和对美好爱情的向往。

宇智波鼬这个大混蛋！

恰拉助在心里怒吼。

你特么怎么还不来找我？！

 

（TBC）


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

81

腌萝卜脆爽，煮萝卜酥糯，都很入味。然而鼬最喜欢的还是口味清淡的萝卜皮拌海带丝。

吃罢饭，走进厨房，刚穿上防水围裙，便有一双手在身后替他系上了腰带，随即圈住他的腰。

佐助好像长高了呢。他心想。

被按在冰箱门上的时候他的指尖还滴着水，弟弟居高临下的吻热烈而温柔，有一丝侵略性，但并没有压迫感。带着所剩无几的兄长的尊严，他柔声道：

“佐助，让我洗完。”

“……一起洗。”

“好。”

“我是说，一起洗澡。”

 

上一次和尼桑一起洗澡是什么时候，佐助记不清了，那段记忆是一段连续的整体，有一个模糊的开始，那个比他大五岁的男孩时而消失，时而出现，如昼夜之交替，是他幼小心灵中恒常的存在。

很长一段日子里他意识不到时光的流逝——尼桑的头发越长越长，扎起了小辫；尼桑的手臂上渐渐有了肌肉，白皙的皮肤上多了一个殷红的纹身……相伴成长的岁月一分一秒逼近终结，他才蓦然发现尼桑已经离他非常遥远，再也追赶不及。

鼬闩上门，把两人的替换衣物摆在靠门的柜子上，回过头，见佐助怔怔地望着自己，以为他又被什么东西魇住了，上前将他外套领口的拉链缓缓拉到底部，笑问：“怎么，还要我帮你？”

佐助凝视他片刻，眼波流转，柔声道：“尼桑，小时候一直是你帮我洗澡，今天……让我帮你吧。”

找不到拒绝的理由，鼬笑着点点头，脱去衣裤，在淋浴头前的小方凳上坐下，打开花洒，强劲而细密的水流冲向他的肩膀，腾起氤氲热气，他背部的线条介于柔美和硬朗之间，蝴蝶骨下方有两片明显的阴影。

好瘦。

佐助满是关怀的目光里没有丝毫情欲。

以后要督促他多吃点。

视线自然下移，在他腰臀之际的浅窝处停住。虽已有过数次缠绵，该看的不该看的都饱览无遗，佐助仍觉得有些羞涩，低下头，故作坦然不紧不慢地脱去衣服，却留了条衬裤遮羞。走到尼桑身后，半蹲着将他后颈的碎发往上抿了抿，拿起一边的干毛巾，在他的后背上推动。

洁癖加之谍报工作须去除体味，鼬很讲究卫生，每天早晚沐浴，身上没什么泥垢，又几乎不食荤腥，油脂分泌也少，佐助用力推了几下，只搓下薄薄的一层死皮。冲洗干净，又往尼龙球上挤了些沐浴乳，由肩至腰搓出许多泡沫。

薄荷的清香随着水汽弥散，沁人心脾，两人都感到有些迷醉，一时静默不语。

“啊。”

佐助忽然轻叹一声。鼬左腿外侧有一道狭长的伤疤，因浸了水而微微红肿凸起——尼桑擅用瞳术，极少与人肉搏，能将他伤得如此深的显然只有自己——他又心疼又愧疚，小心地触摸着。

“没关系。”不等弟弟说抱歉，鼬先安慰他道，“早就愈合了。”

佐助更不知说什么好，情不自禁地俯身去吻。

这本是一个毫无性意味的吻，然而就在他抬头的一瞬间，眼前那丛乌黑浓密、被水流打湿的毛发令它犹如某种行为的前戏。佐助咬着嘴唇，把沾满泡沫的手掌伸向尼桑的小腹，摸到那丛毛发下的软垂之物，装作心无旁骛地继续搓洗。

鼬身体微颤，似是要阻挡，又觉得没有必要，仍端坐不动。

毕竟，如何清洗私处还是自己当年手把手教弟弟的呢。

那只手的动作十分规范，上来帮忙的另一只手也符合流程，鼬却有种微妙的怪异感：佐助未免洗得太仔细了，而且在那里停留得也太久——竟使他有了反应。

这种因受到物理刺激而产生的纯粹的生理反应当年共浴时也曾有过，然而那时两小无猜，谁也不会多想，年幼的弟弟更未必记得。而当年那个爱在洗澡时玩水的小淘气如今显然已把兴趣转移到了别处，确切地说是转移到了兄长身上，玩得不亦乐乎。

“我自己来吧。”

鼬终于忍不住说道。

“乖，别乱动。”

佐助故意模仿小时候尼桑哄劝自己的语气。

鼬不禁莞尔，尴尬中又感到一丝甜蜜。

“劳您驾，洗洗别的地方。”他半开玩笑地说。

“噢。”

佐助应着，双手移向尼桑的大腿内侧，细细洗濯。此处亦是极敏感的部位，鼬面不改色，下体却越发膨胀，渐渐挺立起来。

察觉到尼桑身体的变化，佐助先红了脸，一颗心怦怦直跳。胡乱洗了一阵，双手又回到那处，借助泡沫的润滑上上下下地搓洗，只觉那话儿越洗越硬，越搓越大，手上的力道也越施越重，根本停不下来。

“好好洗，佐助，不要做不相干的事。”虽然快感如潮，鼬还是一脸严肃地摆出兄长的架子。

佐助停了手，五指成圈仍握住那里，忽然想到了什么，眨着眼睛问：“尼桑，你洗澡的时候……不做别的事么？”

“……”

鼬无言以对，试图掰开弟弟的手指，未遂，便也反手去拿他的要害，佐助笑着收腹，没能躲开，小弟弟隔着衬裤被尼桑一把抓住。

“脱了洗。”鼬命令道。

都这样了还洗什么？

佐助用双臂夹紧尼桑，把他往自己的怀里扣。小凳子在瓷砖地板上吱嘎作响，两人吻在一起。

百忙之中，鼬脱去弟弟的衬裤扔进洗衣篮，一边回应他一边往他身上打沐浴露，趁佐助意乱情迷之际，将他浑身上下洗得香喷喷的。

“唔唔……尼……”

“再泡一下。”

鼬抱着缠在身上的弟弟走到浴缸前，正待拥他而入，却发现浴缸是空的，竟忘了放水。

他弯腰塞上橡皮塞，打开热水龙头，试了试水温，佐助如蛇行般向他下半身滑去，含住他因勃起而完全裸露的龟头，不轻不重地啜吸。

鼬忙用单臂支撑住身体。虽从佐助说“一起洗”开始他就知道这一幕早晚会发生，已做好了万全的心理准备，双腿却还是因兴奋而微微颤抖。怕尼桑吃力，佐助抱住他腰悠悠转了一百八十度，让他在浴缸沿上坐稳。鼬揉弄着弟弟半湿的短发，仰起头，闭着眼，把双腿更分开了些。

这个动作无疑刺激了身下的人，性器被整根含入；唇和舌在纵横突起的青筋上游走，吮去翕张的细缝中溢出的晶莹液体。

水流注入浴缸的声音盖住了鼬稍显急促的气息，他睁开眼，看见水雾袅绕中弟弟的脸颊晕红，鬓发夹在耳后，唇边湿漉漉的不知是水还是他俩谁的体液亦或是三者的混合，蹲踞在地像一只蓄势待发狩猎中的大猫，肌肉紧绷，肤光胜雪，兼有青年的健壮和少年的青涩。

同样健壮而青涩的还有双腿之间高高翘起、笔直地指向他的阴茎——佐助正一边为他口交一边不时用手自我抚慰，不断滴落的体液在他的身体和地面之间连成一条透明的细线——显而易见，它也需要他。受限于姿势，双手无法够到，鼬抬起右脚，用脚掌轻柔地爱抚着弟弟赤裸的欲望。

佐助只觉双膝一软，险些跪倒，嘴里塞得满满的叫不出声，喉间“呜呜”着抱紧尼桑把他吞得更深，指甲在鼬的后臀上划出几道血痕。

他已领教过尼桑手上和嘴上的功夫，此时方知尼桑的脚也非等闲，虽不如手指灵活，也没有口腔湿润，却极为勾魂摄魄，脚掌抚过之处，小弟弟血脉贲张，几欲炸裂。

正犹豫着是该全情投入享受还是专心为尼桑服务，忽然周身剧颤，系带处最敏感的部位被尼桑用脚趾钳住，一松一紧地夹。

须知鼬可是能用双足结印的人，这一招佐助如何承受得起？霎时精关失守，射得腿软腰麻，趴在尼桑的大腿上喘息不止，口中之物始终不曾吐出。

“呜呜……”（尼桑……）

“呜呜呜……”（好厉害……）

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”（等下我就来帮你……）

没想到弟弟竟敏感至斯，鼬抚摸着佐助的鬓发，听不清他咕哝些什么，俯身亲吻他的头顶。

怕尼桑久等，佐助气还没喘匀，舌头就又翻来卷去地忙碌起来。鼬也怕弟弟累着，把意念集中于下身以图尽快完成射精。这样的想法反而使他分心。佐助直弄得额头冒汗，两颊发酸，舌根发软，才听见尼桑闷闷地哼了一声，头发被拽得死紧，一痛，而后一松。鼬身体后仰，一时没稳住重心，倏地滑进浴缸，扑通，把佐助也带了进去。

浴缸里的水顿时满出。兄弟俩从水中坐起，相顾微笑，笑容从含蓄渐至奔放，最后变成哈哈大笑。佐助边笑边伸出舌头，把属于尼桑的白色粘稠体液秀给他看。鼬摊开手掌候在弟弟嘴边，示意他吐出来。佐助摇摇头，尽数吞咽入喉，微涩的口感让他忍不住皱了皱眉。

鼬的脑中忽然浮现出小时候喂弟弟吃柠檬片时他那又困惑又抗拒百感交集一言难尽却砸着嘴还想吃的可爱模样。

 

两人在浴缸里抱着笑着，不知不觉都睡着了，醒来时浴室里一片汪洋，小矮凳的四条腿浸在水里，尼龙球在水面上漂。鼬忙关掉水龙。兄弟俩各自擦干身体，穿上浴衣，打扫完浴室，刷牙洗脸，先后回到卧室，钻进被窝里并肩躺下。

见时辰尚早，鼬拿起枕边书凑在灯下翻阅。

佐助从身后抱住尼桑，在他肩头一起看。才读了几个字，鼬便“唰”的翻过一页，他忙重新聚焦，没读几个字，“唰”，又翻过一页。

跟不上尼桑一目十行的阅读速度，佐助打了个哈欠，把视线转向尼桑的脸颊和他在灯光下透明发红的耳廓，探出舌尖，轻舔上面的绒毛。

右耳传来令人愉悦的温度，鼬不为所动，仍专注于书页。弟弟顽皮的舌尖在他的耳窝里画着圈，时而钻进他的耳道，湿润的触感让他略微有些分神，耳垂被轻咬的酥麻感让他的心也痒了起来。他轻咳一声，坚持把书看完，关上灯，翻身把弟弟搂进怀里。

“睡吧，”鼬柔声道，“晚安。”

“你这样……我怎么睡？”

佐助抱紧尼桑，把热气喷在他的耳边。

鼬不答。理性告诉他此时应当终止肢体接触以免激发情欲，心里却不舍。

佐助的手掌已经偷偷滑进尼桑的浴衣，在他的背脊上缓慢移动。鼬捧住弟弟的脸，用拇指摩挲他的鼻翼。四腿交叠，额头相抵，两对唇在黑暗中探索，寻觅到彼此，轻轻碰触。

寂静中陡然加重的呼吸声，腰间硬物的触感，纠缠的拥抱，让鼬明白今晚的春宵二度是难免的了。他决定纵容怀里这个乞求般呼唤着他的少年。

“尼桑……”

“想要我怎么做？”鼬柔声问道，“口还是手？”

躁动的少年突然安静下来，这直白的选择题让他不知如何回答。

“随、随便……”

佐助羞涩道。

话音刚落，尼桑的唇就覆上了他左耳，舌尖轻柔绵密，错落着齿列相合的微痛——就像刚才他对他做过的那样。他不知这算礼尚往来还是报复。无论哪个，他只想要更多。

尼桑的唇却无意逗留，一团热火行云流水般从他的耳根游向他的脖颈，他想要抓住这感觉细细体味，它却稍纵即逝，像他的幻术一样不着痕迹，又流向了新的未开发的乐园。

忽然左胸传来怪异的麻痒感，尼桑不知何时已掀开了他的衣襟，正用湿软的舌轻点他的乳头，那感觉又新鲜又刺激，不知为何又令他烦躁，浑身不自在，只想从他的唇底挣扎出去。他“嗯嗯”了两声，还没来得及说“不要”，那团火又迅速点着了他的右乳，并蜿蜒着向下燃烧。

麻痒感从两个点向外发散成两个圈，在胸前凝成一片，烦躁感消失了，取而代之的是隐隐的空虚和失落，只盼尼桑再回上来，多花些时间好好地关照它们。

而鼬的唇舌却并不回头，也不重复经过同一处皮肤，他悄无声息地解开佐助的腰带，埋首于他的小腹，亲吻他的脐窝。

佐助轻哼，另一种从未有过的感觉抓住了他。这种感觉很美妙，但刚才那种也想要，白纸般单纯的身体开始变得贪婪，恨不得整个被享用，无处不兼顾。

他扭了扭腰，十指插入尼桑的发间，捧住他的脸往自己身上盲目地按。鼬会意，却不遵从，只顺势往下滑去，鼻尖蹭过一丛毛发，下颚触到火热的勃起，口中尝到湿润的咸味。

“啊……不……”不想这么快进入正题，“尼……”

然而小弟弟坚硬无比，翘得老高，模糊的意愿在嘴边支吾出几个词汇，支离破碎，不成整句。迷乱间衬裤已被褪下，那话儿倏然弹出，拍在尼桑脸上，如此放肆，让他既感害羞又觉抱歉。

鼬用手扶住柱体根部，把它的前段放置在自己的上腭和舌背之间，用嘴唇抿开勃起后仍然包住半个头部的皮肤，把自己的口腔想象成一个具有弹性的容器，而食道是它的延伸。克服舌根的呕吐反射，他做出吞咽的动作，有节奏地挤压。

“啊……！”佐助叫出来，“等、等一下……！”

这个叛徒，无视主人的命令，自顾自激动地颤抖，臣服于尼桑的掌控，急不可耐地想要释放。他可不想这么快就结束。

鼬闻言停下，听着弟弟的喘息声，等他的下文。

“唔……别停呀……”

弟弟的前言不搭后语让鼬内心微笑。他继续，直到佐助再次喊停；暂停，等待佐助说继续。后来心领神会，不管弟弟的字面意思到底是要还是不要，只管一夹一吸，再夹再吸，逼得佐助说不完一个词，断断续续地只是呻吟。

攀登了约莫三十秒，体液喷出，沿着喉管一直流进鼬的胃中。佐助觉得自己的精魂被尼桑吸干了。他再也不想和他做爱了。

鼬放松口腔肌肉，吐出已被驯服的乖顺的小家伙，站起身，径向门外走去。

——尼桑去哪儿？

从高潮中恢复平静的佐助怅然若失，惯有的倦意袭来，但似乎还少了点什么。

恰拉助曾向他面授机宜，大谈“后戏”的重要性——不仅可以给性爱一个浪漫温馨的收尾，还能安抚对方那颗多愁善感的心。

可现在，他非但没机会用上这招，还成了那个需要被安抚的对象。

而那个绝情的人，曾冷酷地抛弃他，残忍地拒绝他，即使为他什么都做了，还是令他惶惶不安。那个人刚才雷厉风行地征服了他的肉体，随即潇洒地离开了，留他一个人在黑夜里思考人生。

怅惘间，被窝里掀起一阵微风，身体一暖，那人又回来了。鼬抱住佐助，在他脸颊上轻轻一吻。

“睡吧。”

熟悉的低沉嗓音将他无着无落的情绪又安顿下来。

夜很静，兄弟俩闭着眼睛，心跳、呼吸和体温都已恢复常态。鼬转身平躺，佐助仍侧卧着搂着他的腰。过了一歇，鼬抬起右臂置于枕上，佐助会意，把他的胳膊搬到自己颈后，钻进他怀里，无声地撒娇。

这个爱粘人的弟弟，其实从小有颗好强的心，不肯轻易示弱，明明时时刻刻不想分离，却说什么——偶尔在一起就好。

记忆浮现，情感翻涌。鼬明白，那是退而求其次的无奈，也是自我宽慰同时谅解他人的温柔体贴。

他微微转头，把鼻和唇埋进佐助清爽中夹杂着些许汗味的发间，借呼吸之际偷偷地嗅。

他不知道要如何怜爱他才够。

 

月影微移，佐助做了一个长长的梦，醒来的时候，鼬只沉思了几分钟。

他撅起嘴，似打招呼又似做记号般吻了吻尼桑的锁骨，复又睡去。这次的梦荒诞凌乱，猛然惊醒，心脏仍在余悸中剧烈跳动。

听得弟弟呼吸有异，鼬轻拍他背脊安抚他。

依偎着，耳鬓厮磨，无意识地变换了几次姿势，佐助耷拉着眼皮，咕哝道：“你……醒着？”

鼬预感到一旦开始对话，不仅更没了睡意，闲聊两句后很有可能还要说些甜言蜜语，进而动手动脚难免又是一轮酣战，便不作答。

只听佐助续道：“刚才……做了一个梦……”

“梦见你来了，又走了……”

“你总是这样……”（反复无常。）

“害得我也……”（跟着你颠三倒四。）

“为什么……”（又一百八十度大转变？）

“……你睡了？”

尼桑的沉默让佐助越发忐忑，想听见他声音，看清他表情，确认他的真实，佐助抬起头，睁大眼睛，昏暗月色中鼬面目朦胧，像他又不像他。

他从小独自睡一屋，也曾在荒郊野岭墓园坟场过夜，胆气甚壮，这时竟有些怕黑，轻声问道：“尼桑，开灯可好？”

没有回答，鼬迟疑片刻，从被窝里探出手臂，拧亮落地灯。

灯光下，尼桑的五官立时变得清晰可辨，佐助支撑起身体，拉开一段距离，望着他。只见他双眼紧闭，眼球在眼皮底下自然转动；神情淡然，其中的意味依然难以解读。

他俯身舔他的睫毛，咬他的鼻尖，吻他的嘴唇，略一分开，即又相聚，轻轻款款，万般缱绻。棉被从他的肩头缓缓滑落。良久，鼬睫毛微颤，终于也睁开眼睛，回望着他。

温柔中包含歉意、平静中流露出忧虑、幽深的蕴藏着心事的黑色眼眸。

是我的。佐助心想。

是他。

鼬双手穿过弟弟身侧，撑起被子往上拉，包裹住他半裸的上身。灌进被窝的冷空气很快被两人的体温捂热。

佐助目不转瞬地凝视着他。

“那天……你突然出现，我不敢相信。”他说，“以为那是奸人的阴谋，或是你留的后手，或是……我给自己施的幻术。”

“……和你在一起生活了一段时间之后，我才慢慢相信这是真的。”

“……可是这两天，我好像又回到了那个时候，那种……飘在空中，又开心，又迷糊，又提心吊胆的……不确定感。”

“尼桑……你……”佐助捧住鼬的脸，用拇指轻抚他的眼眶，“……看起来是真的你。”

“我的眼睛是你的。你的眼睛不会看错。没有人能骗过我。”

“告诉我，这不是妄想症。”

他越说越轻，最后那个词几不可闻。

鼬抿了抿上唇。

首先浮现在他脑海的是妄想症的定义。数条临床表现，佐助都不符合。只需稍作科普，即可解除他的疑虑。

随后他意识到弟弟这是累了，生物钟到了该休息的时候，因此神志恍惚、语无伦次。作为兄长，他本能地想要哄他入睡。

他收紧双臂，把佐助的脑袋按进自己肩窝里。

“其实……”他沉吟片刻，“……我也是。”

“什么？”

“对我来说，这也像一个幻术，或者说，一个梦境。”鼬柔声道，“也许我们正生活在彼此的幻术中。又或许，这是我们共同的梦。”

“……好奇怪。”佐助嘟囔道，“这可不像你会说的话。”

“是么？”

“什么时候？”

“哎？”

“是什么时候，什么契机，让你决定和我……嗯……更进一步？”

“……昨天下午。”

“昨、昨天……？”

“嗯哼。”

“那……前天晚上……？”

“只是试一试。”

“……”

混蛋。

刚才甜蜜到流泪，这会儿又气得发笑。佐助很有自知之明：绝不是自己出色的做爱技巧征服了尼桑。

简直想骂人。他在鼬的锁骨上不轻不重地咬了一口。

“抱歉，佐助……”

闭嘴。

“契机呢？”打断他。

鼬想了想，说：“我不知道……”

“……”

“……原来我可以让你那样快乐。”

 

鼬的哄睡计划彻底失败了。寥寥数语让佐助的心情大起大落，半晌才讷讷出声：

“什么……嘛……”

“所以，放心吧。”鼬极为诚恳地说，“我决定走的路，不会半途而废。”

“……我相信。”

佐助这样说着，内心的不安却丝毫没有减弱。总觉得有什么地方不对劲。

不是尼桑那副高屋建瓴、自行其是、志在必得的做派；也不是他那份有违常情、仿佛置身事外的冷静和清醒。宇智波鼬就是这样一个人。这个男人裹着一层又一层厚厚的伪装，从不以真性情示人。佐助早就懂了，习惯了，接受了。

能和这样的尼桑如此亲密已经超越了他的期待，还有什么不满足的呢？

何况，自己也不是没有秘密瞒着他。

他正在做的大事、正事，永远不会说与尼桑知晓，因为这是属于他——一个成熟独立的男子汉——自己的事业。

想到这里，佐助不禁激动得微微颤抖。

鼬只道弟弟冷，又把他搂紧些。

然而，心底还是有一种无法抑制的渴望，想要打碎他的面具，撕开他，进入他，了解他更深、更多……

他挣脱尼桑的搂抱，再次支撑起身体，与他相对而视，一脸严肃。

“尼桑，有个问题，一直想问你。”

“问吧。”

“请你如实回答。”

“好。”

“你……是不是……在洗澡的时候……那个……自……自慰？”

“……”

“是么？”

“是。”

“每天？”

“不是。”

“多久……一次？”

“有时两三天，有时四五天，有时七八天。”

“怎么……做的？”

迎着佐助天真无邪好学求知的眼神，鼬忍不住微笑，虽然略觉尴尬，还是觉得弟弟很可爱，又为他感到心疼。

如果没有发生那些事，如果兄弟俩能相伴成长、共同度过躁动迷惘的青春期，他们应该早就分享过各自对身体的探索和性的初体验，而不会推迟到今天，在这逆伦的情境下。

“你怎么做的，我便也怎么做。”他答道。

“这样做……好么？”佐助又问。

“适度就行。”

“我总觉得不太好。”

“为什么？”

“总是想着你……”

“……”

“你也会……想着我么？”

“……”

鼬垂下眼帘，避开弟弟直视的目光。

在这一问之前，他从未审视过自己的性幻想，此刻回顾，虽然内容千奇百怪，但大多只有抽象的概念而非具体哪个人。倘若出现人体，似乎多为异性。

不过自从被弟弟夜袭告白之后，无论过程中经历了怎样的幻想，最后时刻想到的总是佐助。

他认为这个“想到”和佐助的“想着”并非同一个意思，但见弟弟脸上的失望越来越浓，还是回答：“会。”

果然佐助羞涩一笑，又满意，又欣慰，深信不疑。

以为弟弟会进一步追问幻想的细节，鼬打算用“这是隐私”来结束话题，佐助却不再问，只是笑着，把侧脸贴在他的脸颊上，说：“太好了。”

鼬只觉周身上下暖融融的，撤空了思绪，温柔地抚摸着弟弟的头发。

“那天晚上……也是这样。”佐助轻声道。“我趴在你身上，你搂着我。”

“嗯……”

“那时……我很怕。”

“嗯？”

“怕你会看不起我。怕你讨厌我。”

“怎么会呢。”

“那一次……我弄脏了你的浴衣吧？”

“啊。”原来是那次。

鼬记得。前一天晚上，他坐在屋顶上反省自己的一生，徒劳奔波，机关算尽，结果却总是事与愿违——想为弟弟开辟一条阳关道，他却走得步履维艰；想给他爱与自由，却捆住了他的手脚；想被他遗忘，却令他刻骨铭心。第二天他思考了一整天，明明改进了爱弟弟的方法，为何还是出了纰漏？也许自己的苟活于世本身就是个错误。

后来弟弟来大蛇丸基地找他，他心里由衷地高兴，却不便表露。回家路上，佐助非要和他合撑一把伞，肩头都淋湿了。他忽然很想抱住他亲吻。当弟弟还是个婴儿时他曾无数次这样对待他，但这样亲昵的举动显然不适合两个成年男子。

正在他分析自己这种反常的念头是否是对童年缺失的过度补偿时，弟弟却整个人扑了上来。那团青春的欲火生猛如虎，质朴如璞，毫无矫饰，他一面抵御它的侵袭，一面思考如何保护它，无使折损它可贵的锋芒。

佐助说“难受”的时候他第一反应就是帮他，之所以没那么做是不想让眼前的难题变得更加棘手。佐助在他身上摩擦的时候他五味杂陈，那段感受是他最想忘记却怎么也无法从记忆中抹去的烙印。那时共鸣般的勃起让他意识到即使他的大脑可能比佐助的复杂千百倍，他的阴茎却和他的一样单纯直白。

“……你硬了。”佐助的声音将鼬从神游中唤醒，“想什么呢，尼桑？”

从弟弟调皮的坏笑和下体紧贴的状态，鼬判断自己的生理反应不只由于刚才脑中所想。隔着浴衣和内裤，他也能感受到佐助的坚挺。

“那次……也硬了吧？”

佐助边扭动腰臀边问。相抵的部位挨挨擦擦，膨胀加剧，内裤已然包裹不住。

鼬认为性生活应当有规律、有节制，正待劝止弟弟，转念又想，给他多些满足也许能让他早日厌倦，与其堵，不如疏。他决意不再说任何多余的话，只要不损害健康，无论弟弟如何索求，他都奉陪到底。

“嗯？”

佐助吻他。

“嗯。”

鼬微启双唇，颇为内敛地迎合着。听见弟弟说“舌头”，便把舌尖送过去，任由他吮吸到发麻。

“后来……唔……洗澡的时候……唔唔……做了吧？那个……”

“唔……嗯……”

兄弟俩投入地闭着眼，谁也没有想好下一步该做什么。

佐助缓慢地蹭动，比起那晚被情欲驱使在羞耻与惶恐中横冲直撞的少年，现在的他显得自信自如，开始学会掌控自己的节奏。

鼬的双手从佐助的背脊滑向臀部，十指成爪扣住他浑圆紧实的肌肉，随着他蹭动的节奏打着圈抓揉。

佐助愉悦地呻吟，握住尼桑的左手插进自己的裤腰，鼬会意，挺腰抬臀，几下拉扯，爱抚间两块碍事的布料便除至脚边。

两具器官摆脱了束缚，昂首挺胸，亲热地靠在一起，形状尺寸，无不相似，有如一对双生子——毕竟是亲兄弟。

彼此研磨一阵，佐助又动坏脑筋，抓住尼桑的手往胯下抄。鼬只道弟弟要借自己手掌一用，不想到了那处，手腕一转，却握住了自己的。一提一拽，佐助松开手，鼬才明白弟弟的居心。

“继续嘛，尼桑。”耳畔温软。

“得寸进尺啊你。”他摇头微笑。

拒绝的手又被拉回原位。

“给我一个理由。”

“我要看。”

“……”

好吧。鼬心想。姑且当作示范吧。反正弟弟从小就是这样，事事模仿他，好是他教，歹也是他教。

轻叹一口气，他闭起双眼，开始动作。

佐助原本只想缠着尼桑撒撒娇耍耍赖，他若坚持不肯，也就作罢了，没想到他对自己竟如此千依百顺。

只见尼桑神情自若，脸颊上一抹似有若无的红晕，五指聚拢，握掌成拳，笼住整个头部，掌骨和指节轻微起伏，以极小的幅度旋扭挤压。

佐助大感新奇，自从解锁了自慰技能，经过一年多的操练，删繁就简，去芜存菁，他早已养成一套高效便捷的固定模式，所变化者无非是节奏的快慢、力量的大小，却不知还能玩出其它花样。

好奇地观摩了一会儿，忽然生疑，隐约记得尼桑用手帮他的时候也是直上直下地滑动，并没用这种古怪手法。却是为何？

稍加思索，已明其理：尼桑为人低调隐忍，自是不会在人前敞开了大弄特弄。念及此处，又是感动，又觉自豪：普天之下能让这个男人坦露到这等地步的，唯有他宇智波佐助。

他看着身下的人，赤裸着，依然在他心里很高的地方，没有跌落。那里没有神坛，没有人供着他的宝相，祭他的英魂。他就在这里，活着，唇上有血色，额上有汗珠，手上的动作很细腻。他是他的兄长，也是他的爱人。

灯光从枕头斜后方射来，鼬感到佐助火热的视线正在自己的脸颊上灼烧。刚才一时托大依从了弟弟，试过两下才发现这是不可能完成的任务。他表面上不动声色，心里终究别扭，思路混乱，不成体系，难以集中精神，本就摒之甚远的感受更是隔绝。以往总是——照理来说——逐渐加速，这时却越动越慢，最后停在了那里。

想说“抱歉，我做不到”，却被吻封住了嘴唇。

“我和你一起。”佐助喘着粗气说。

他趴伏在鼬的上方，单肘支撑起身体，用另一只空闲的手抚弄自己。见尼桑仍停着不动，便掰开他的拳头，将两根硬热之物都握在掌中。

卧室里的空气骤然升温，鼬憋在喉咙里的声音差点逸出，弟弟的举动让他的情欲莫名激昂，如同第一次被他口交时那样，只想放任自己沉溺于这肤浅的肉欲之欢，不再去想家国天下、明夕何夕。

佐助亦难掩兴奋之情，唇吸，齿咬，臂动，臀摇，好一阵忙乱。怕弟弟累着，鼬用自己的双手替下了他的单手，前后揉搓左右拧，指尖抹过顶端小口，用对方的体液作润滑，佐助浑身颤抖，更是泛滥。

“要……要出来了……”

他呻吟着紧紧抱住尼桑，须臾便射了。鼬的快感才积累到半途，被弟弟高潮时的震颤刺激得直奔终点，十指攥紧，无声战栗。

数秒后，紧绷的身体放松下来，兄弟俩交颈叠股，瘫软成一团，随着喘息一起一伏。胸腹相贴处湿糊糊的，尽是彼此交融的精液和汗水。

“尼桑……你……也……？”感觉到尼桑的小兄弟似已恢复原状，佐助问道。

“嗯。”

“……同时？”

“几乎吧。”

“好、好棒……”佐助闭着眼睛微笑，“下次……还要这样。”

“这可有点难度。”鼬也笑着说。

佐助又咕哝了几句，不知所云，趴在尼桑身上打起了鼾。

鼬也倦极，不及清理，熄了灯便沉沉睡去。睡不多久，只觉胸口沉甸甸的被什么东西压得慌，醒来一看，正是酣眠的宝贝弟弟。

身上的体液已然干透，把两人的皮肤浅浅地黏住，轻轻一掀，便即分开，鼬将弟弟搬到身侧，帮他擦拭干净，自己冲了个澡，再睡。

在梦中潜进浮出，不知过了多久，又觉后腰被一个热乎乎硬邦邦的东西顶着。虽能理解年轻人初尝禁果乐此不疲，但一来这实在太过频繁，二来实在是困，于是装作熟睡未醒，并不理会。

身后的人却不依不饶，挨着他叫“尼桑”，一声比一声哀怨，听得鼬心里发酸，正想转身哄他，佐助却先翻过身去，背对着他，不吭声也不动了。

见弟弟对自己使小性子，鼬又是好笑又很受用。佐助从小乖巧懂事，肯听道理；又单纯，偶尔说不通，只需稍微哄骗一下就能搞定。兄弟俩友爱甚笃，从不吵嘴打架，唯一一次闹别扭是那天他答应带弟弟一起去上学，却趁妈妈拿玩具转移弟弟注意力的时机偷偷溜走，放学后弟弟便撅起嘴背转身不理他，他足足哄了五分钟才好。听说那天弟弟伤心大哭，说不要欧尼酱了，还学会了一个新词，“大骗子”。

忆起童年往事，他不由面露微笑。

往日不可追。童年的快乐和恐惧都源于无知，心智一旦开启，快乐便会越来越少，恐惧却有增无减，只是被理性转码成了可以利用的工具。

身为长子，他提前受邀进入成人世界，耳闻目睹名利权色如何腐蚀人们的初心，意气风发的有志青年终究都摧眉折腰事权贵，蝇营狗苟度一生。因此他想凭一己之力堵住那扇门，把它们挡在外面，让弟弟在快乐多于恐惧的故乡里多做一会儿梦。

而对自己注定会失去的东西，他早已不抱任何幻想。

他与童年之梦已经隔了万水千山，纵使眼未盲身未死，也已看不清，回不去。唯有在与弟弟相处的某些瞬间，那些尘封的快乐和恐惧才又从他不敢窥探的心灵深处的黑洞中结伴归来。

他很想转身抱住他，不是为了哄他。

诸多念头一闪而过，正待入睡，身后的人忽又叫起“尼桑”来，接着发出一串含糊不清的音节，嘿嘿的笑，又呜呜的哭，午夜时分，听来格外孤寂凄凉。

鼬心中一凛：莫非弟弟并非耍性子，而是得了梦游离魂之症？

静候片刻，果然身后鼾声渐起，时轻时响，时断时续，一个翻身，手臂和膝盖都架了上来，佐助呓语连连，边哼唧边用半硬的器官在他臀部摩擦。

鼬甚感为难。倘若弟弟醒着，他定会劝诫他适可而止，但现下这状况他却不忍心叫醒他。暗想：随他去吧，也许说几句梦话蹭两下就又睡了。

谁知佐助喉中低吼，动作越来越猛，从轻缓的摩擦变成了粗暴的撞击，仿佛要把醒时压抑的欲望一股脑儿地向他倾泻。

鼬起初不动，任弟弟施为，后来担心他弄伤自己，便将大腿微微分开，调整好位置，让佐助的阴茎穿过自己两股之间的缝隙，小心地夹住。又扯了一张纸巾盖在手掌上，置于身前。

本以为这次会像前几次那样早早结束，没想到却颇为持久，于是把双腿又夹紧些。来回往复，梦中人恣意妄为，清醒者思虑万千。末了纸巾湿透，佐助长声叹息，“尼桑尼桑”的喊着，无接缝地转换成了熟睡的鼾声。

鼬将纸巾团起扔出被窝，替弟弟拢好被子，看着他无辜的睡颜，很难相信他刚刚做完一场春梦。

他深感自责。一直认为自己亏欠弟弟，这时才发现他欠他的根本无法偿还，甚至企图补偿他的念头本身就是一种傲慢。他在赎罪的同时犯下更深的罪孽，而且这一次，再不能以一死来解脱。

他躺在舒适的卧铺上，听着枕边人温暖的呼吸声，想到明天醒来又能看见日出的曙光，日落后可以回家，家里有人等他，又能看见弟弟发自内心的幸福的笑容，就对人世多出几分前所未有的留恋。

他想：我愿为你付出一切。

 

醒来的时候，佐助觉得小弟弟有点疼，想来是昨晚使用过度的缘故，也没在意；又觉得被窝里太热，而尼桑体温较低，靠上去很舒服，便弓起身体像一只大虾般拱进他怀里。

本意是抱着尼桑睡一会儿，抱着抱着忽然想亲他，又不想弄醒他，只好忍着，直到尼桑也醒了，便凑上去给他一个早安吻。

本意是轻轻啄一下就好，谁知两对唇黏上了就没分开，吻着吻着，手也开始不安分，在尼桑的背脊和屁股上摸来摸去。

本意只是随便摸摸，岂料尼桑也来摸他，而他的乳头不知为何像开关一样，被尼桑一碰，下体就勃然而起。

他知道尼桑不会笑他，也不认为身体敏感是件羞耻的事，然而当他伸手去尼桑胯间一探，发现他的小兄弟还安静地躺着时，感觉就像输了什么比赛似的，不甘心。

于是本意只想抱着尼桑睡一会儿的佐助，一不小心又走火来了一发。

 

醒来的时候，还没来得及看见日出的曙光，鼬就先看到弟弟的笑脸。

被吻的感觉和昨天凌晨一模一样，让他恍惚中以为这又是一次月读的无限轮回。

舌吻、侧躺着抱在一起、互相抚摸……这些事仿佛水到渠成，他自然而然地就做了，没有犹豫。

正当盛年，又不像上辈子那样病魔缠身，又刚睡过一觉，现在的他精力充沛，神完气足，虽不如弟弟那般如狼似虎，再来几次倒也使得。然而一日之计在于晨，一大早起来就行房事不仅打乱了两人原有的作息安排，而且养成这种贪懒好淫的恶习对弟弟也是有害无益。

于是他在阴茎被弟弟抓住把玩的时候制止了他，正色道：“佐助，昨晚你已经做了四次，够了。”

“哪有四次？”佐助心想你又唬弄我，“才……才三次而已。”

鼬心想果然弟弟毫无知觉，也不说破，更不和他争三论四，只说些修身养性、怡情健体的道理给他听。

佐助听了心里也赞同，但他的小弟弟听了却越发精神，抵在尼桑的小腹上，一副不以为然的霸道样。

“最后一次。”他发誓说，“下不为例。”

“好吧。”鼬再次让了步。

 

摩擦的时候还挺带感，高潮的时候也蛮激动，然而流出的精液只有几滴，还很稀薄。完事了才又觉得疼。而疼，他绝不会说。

鼬却从弟弟的一皱眉一蜷身中发现了端倪，使劲一握，佐助“嘶”的倒吸一口冷气。

鼬忙把被子掀开了检视，除了龟头比往常红些，整体看来并无大碍。他用手指轻轻拈了拈，佐助又皱了下眉。

“疼？”

“嗯。”

“怎样的？”

“……刺痛。”

“外面还是里面？”

“都有一点……吧。”

问诊完毕，兄弟俩相视一笑，此情此景似曾相识。

从小有什么小伤小病，佐助总是先找尼桑，鼬便用自己所知的医疗常识稍加施治，小大夫妙手回春，瞒着忙碌的父母替他们省了不少心。

当下他命弟弟躺好，从书房取了药箱来，用棉签沾了药水为他消炎。佐助浑身一哆嗦，还疼着的家伙竟然又翘了起来。

“脸怎么这么红？”

“……热。”

鼬用手背一贴弟弟额头，“发烧了。”

仔细处理完患处，收拾好工具，他又拿出几只药瓶，说明用法用量。佐助诺诺连声，见尼桑提起药箱要走，忙也爬起。

鼬按住弟弟，“我来做早饭吧，你躺着，好好休息。”

尼桑温柔的话语里自有一股威严，佐助乖乖躺下。

“今天不出门的话，别穿裤子。”鼬半个身子已在门外，又回身叮嘱道。

“嗷。”

 

（TBC）


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

82

恰拉助独自一人在客厅看完番剧，玩了会儿游戏，打开冰箱吃了点夜宵，又给猫和乌鸦们添了食，百无聊赖，准备睡觉。

上楼发现鼬卧室的灯亮着，里面传来粗重的喘息声，暗想：这对禁欲主义死处男憋了这许多日子，好不容易开了荤，食髓知味，还不得往死里做？

本无意偷窥另一个世界的自己和尼桑兄弟相奸，但听佐助喊了声“要射了”，忽然好奇他俩谁上谁下，便悄俏走近，把房门拉开一条缝。

只见一团被子裹住了两人的下半身，抽疯般抖个不住，既看不出下半身的情状，也看不见两人的高潮脸，只能从那撮熟悉的翘毛判断出佐助在上而尼桑在下，不知道谁干谁。

不禁联想：若是我干我哥，准被他打得满地找牙；若是我哥干我……那混蛋才没这闲工夫。

呸，谁稀罕干他了？

又想：夫妻上了床，媒人丢过墙。这哥俩整天你侬我侬，眼里只有对方，才不会把我的事放在心上。想回家，还得靠自己。

 

第二天，恰拉助早早起床，说要跟尼桑一起去大蛇丸实验室，鼬答应了，佐助也无所谓。经过昨夜的倾心之谈，他更加确信自己在尼桑心中的地位是独一无二、不可替代的，就算再从其它平行时空穿越来十个八个恰拉助，全部加在一起，也无法与他比肩——当然，这种事最好不要发生。

吃完早饭，送鼬和恰拉助出了门，佐助走进二楼书房，打算从尼桑的藏书里找一本历史书作参考，学习如何编写此类书籍。

书房朝南，夹在佐助和鼬的卧室之间，是二楼诸多房间中最宽敞的，刚买下的时候，四壁即安着几座顶天立地的书架，兄弟俩没有重新装修，让它沿袭了原有的功能。

南墙上有两扇长窗，窗前各设一几，本是全家公用，但因佐助很少买书，恰拉助也只把书放在自己卧室里，已经摆满了四分之三的书架上几乎都是鼬的书，倒成了他的专用书房。

左首的几案上按厚薄大小摞着一叠书，想是尼桑正在读的，佐助随手拿起来翻阅，但见满目数字、符号和公式，似是理化类，便放下。最底下最薄的那本却是木叶百货商场的广告，蔬果优惠券那一页被平齐地剪去了一个小方块。

移步书架前，书册卷轴数量虽庞，但分门别类整理得很清楚，佐助很快找到了史地类，抽出一本《中古世纪五大国外交秘史》，就地打坐研读。

跳过“序”和“致谢”，第一页是历代大名年表；第二页是中古世纪世界地图，佐助凑近了看，没找到木叶忍者村；第三页即是正文。

读了四五页，字词都认得，可连在一起却不明白究竟想表达什么，凭着毅力坚持往下读，只小半个时辰便觉得头昏脑胀，忍不住打了个呵欠。

他没注意到这本书是译著，翻译者水平不高，译文生涩，故而难懂，只道自己学问不够，勉强又读了几页，决定换一本更浅显的。

于是选了本厚薄适中装帧朴素的《火之国、忍之里、暗之间》。乍见书名，还以为是关于阴谋诡计的故事，翻开一看，三分之一引用古籍，三分之二陈列数据，竟是本枯燥乏味的考古档案。

虽然毫无疑问尼桑收藏的定是业内顶尖的好书，但佐助认为他想要的应是一部雅俗共赏、老少咸宜、贩夫走卒皆可通读、能在坊间口耳相传的大众读物。

而此类读物的大本营显然不在尼桑的书房，而是木叶村立图书馆。

正打算阖上书本，忽然发现下一页的边缘空白处有几行蝇头小楷透过纸张浅浅地映出来。翻过页去，只见写的是：

“此处有误。该遗址出土忍刀乃铜铁合金，刀身长，韧度低，易断裂，该村于玄武元年磐川之战中全军覆没，泰半因此。（因河川改道，该遗址现已不存，出土器物散于民间，为私人所有）”

正是尼桑的笔迹。

由于空隙狭窄，字写得极小，每一笔每一划都极清瘦，又分明，聚在一起并不显得拥挤。细细赏玩一会儿，竟觉得干巴巴的说明文字也变得鲜活可爱起来。再往后翻，又在十来页后发现了三两句类似的纠错。

佐助心念一动：既然尼桑有边阅读边批注的习惯，这一屋子藏书岂非到处都有他留下的墨宝？

这样想着，又抽出几本书，卷起书页哗哗的翻找。果然每本书里都有，或长或短，或疏或密，都是一本正经的分析评述、补阙拾遗，他却看得津津有味，一时忘了初衷，忘了疼，也忘了饿，直到家中五只猫围着他喵喵叫，才想起恰拉助拜托他喂猫的事。抬起头，日光晃眼，已是正午。

心不在焉地下楼，喂完猫，从锅里舀出尼桑煮好的粥，他斜坐在厨房小桌旁，一拳托腮，张嘴便吃，想不起吹凉，被烫了一口；也想不起夹菜，若有所思地把两大碗白粥慢慢吃下肚去。心中隐隐觉得有一个向往已久的神秘世界为他打开了一扇窗，而他正趴在窗口朝里面张望。这个世界广阔幽深，道路迂回曲折，一束光从窗口射入，把他眼前的黑暗照亮。

回到书房，踩着脚下光影斑驳的草席，他忽然意识到自己并非在窗外，而是在里面，就在那个世界的正中央。这些书卷就是尼桑思维的一角，读他读过的书，思他所思，想他所想，就是离真实的他更近了一步。

他站在那里，双目放出异光，只觉说不出的兴奋，丝毫不亚于昨晚和尼桑坦诚相对之时，共赴高潮之乐。

当即盘腿而坐，又翻了几个时辰，沉浸于其中，不觉夕阳西斜，书房内渐渐暗下来。最亲人的那只黑猫不知何时来到他身边蹭他的膝盖，跃上书页，睡成一团。视线被遮挡的佐助这才感到颈椎酸痛，于是转动脑袋活动了一下肩膀。

因他只读尼桑的批注，面前已堆起了厚厚的一沓书，东一鳞西一爪的知识点记了不少，脑中那本书的框架却仍未成形。眼看天色将晚，心想：尼桑快下班了，先做饭吧，然后去一趟图书馆。反正尼桑的藏书一直在这里，不会长了翅膀飞走，每天读一点，假以时日总能看完。

他托着黑猫的爪子和腹部把它搬到席上，起身将书册一一归位，待要离开，一瞥眼看见紧邻历史类的文学类最底下那排书的上方横放着一本极薄的硬皮书，比其它书册都要凸出几分。四四方方的封面上印着几只憨态可掬的小动物，色彩明艳，笔触稚拙，与尼桑书房的整体格调极不相衬。

好奇地翻开，只见每一页都是一幅精致的套色木版画，每幅画下面都有一两行大字，讲了一个非常简单的故事：

兔子、猴子和狐狸在森林里遇见一位饥寒交迫的病弱老者，猴子身手矫捷，上树摘取果实，狐狸聪慧机智，在人类居住的村庄找到饭团与鱼干，拿给老者食用；兔子一无所长，纵身跃入火中，以自己的肉身作为老者的食物。这老者原是帝释天所化。神明深受感动，便把兔子的身形映射到月亮之上，让众生都能看到舍己为人行菩萨道的月兔。

……这个故事他知道。

这火堆和圆月的画面，似乎也在哪里看到过。

视觉的记忆唤醒了触觉和听觉的记忆，把他带回儿时的床上。那张床很大，被窝很暖，妈妈的声音很温柔。他躺在被窝里听妈妈讲故事：好人坏蛋，山精海怪，狮虎熊象，阿猫阿狗……听着听着就睡着了……其中就有这只兔子。

后来，等他能够独立阅读的时候，这本书便和他的其它童书一起摆在他的双层小书架上。他并不偏爱它，可以说不怎么喜欢它，时隔多年，长大成人的他已经无法在记忆里寻找到它最后的归宿——是它的消失，还是他的遗忘。

他摩挲着手中的书，翻到最后一页查看出版日期，是去年翻印的，显然不是他小时候的那本。

模糊的细节从记忆深处一点点浮现，他想起了自己不喜欢那本书的原因：它很旧，无论是故事本身陈腐的说教意味，还是那泛黄的纸张软黏黏的潮湿感，都很难赢得一个未满五岁的小男孩的青睐。尤其和他那些水果糖般童趣盎然的新书相比，更是缺乏吸引力。

他忽然明白了：那本书不是他的，而是尼桑的。甚至可能是父亲的。早在他出生之前它就已经存在。它比他年长得多。虽然它的拥有者很用心地保护它，岁月依然在它身上留下了沧桑的痕迹。

他不明白的是：为人老成持重、睿智博学、在阴阳两界历练过的尼桑，为何独独钟爱这样一本童书？是这本书有什么特别之处？还是它对尼桑有什么特殊的意义？以至于丢失了还要买一本一模一样的回家。

他低头沉思。一些基于常识、个人经验和零碎历史知识的猜想从他的脑中冒出来：

也许在那个战火未熄、物资匮乏的时代，年幼的尼桑没有多少像样的玩具和童书，也许那本书不仅是他的启蒙读物，还是他唯一的精神食粮；也许母亲曾在他的床边把这个故事一遍又一遍地讲给他听；也许这个故事，曾在一个又一个夜晚陪伴幼小的他入眠……

佐助忽然觉得心跳加速，脸颊发烫，慌忙把书放回原处，好像做了什么不该做的事似的。就像原本在纯理性的世界里走马观花的他，无意间踏进了一个藏满浓烈情感的无底深渊。

他不小心走得太深，而（他认为）尼桑并不愿意别人到达那里。他和他一样，一旦发现自己的内心世界被入侵，便会把它锁得更牢。

他后退一步，环顾四周，幸好，尼桑的乌鸦没在窥探，书房里只有他和黑猫。

后者弓起身体，伸了个懒腰。

 

一进入大蛇丸的秘密基地，恰拉助便径直找到药师兜，请求对方分给他一间属于他自己的实验室，且有三个要求：一、必须在香磷绝对不会经过的地方；二，最好离藏书库和物资管理处近一些；三，不要离鼬的办公室太近，但也不要太远。

兜略一思忖，说：“不如就用我的办公室吧，满足你的三个条件，而且离大蛇丸大人的办公室也近，有不懂的地方可以向他请教。”

“这怎么好意思呢。”恰拉助说。兜说：“不用客气。最近接手了一个新项目，多出许多新仪器和新资料，这间办公室放不下，我正打算换一间办公室。”恰拉助问：“什么项目？”兜答道：“单性繁殖。”说着，指向办公桌旁的铁笼。

笼中有两只毛茸茸圆滚滚的白兔，较小的那只正埋头啃食菜叶，稍大的那只则扒着栏杆四处嗅探。“单性繁殖？”恰拉助奇道，“那，这是一对母女咯？”兜说：“不，是兄弟。”恰拉助问道：“是同一只母兔生的？”兜说：“不，是公兔。”

恰拉助更是惊奇：“那他们的老爸呢？”兜说：“死了。”恰拉助瞪大双眼：“哎哎？实验失败了吗？”兜说：“不能说完全失败，还得继续观察。”恰拉助感叹道：“科学研究真是一件伟大又残忍的事啊……”兜看了他一眼，说：“正是如此。”

又笑道：“怎么样，佐助君，下定决心正式成为我们的一员了？”

“老实说，还没有。”恰拉助挠挠鬓角，“兜先生，请问您是如何选择自己的职业道路的呢？”

“我没有选择的余地。”

“哎？所以这份工作并不是您真心想做的吗？”

“也不是。大蛇丸大人于我有知遇之恩，而我也能胜任这份工作。我是他最优秀的弟子，也是第一顺位的继承人。”兜推了推眼镜，“基本上，是你的天赋决定了你的职业道路。”

“如果……万一……有人比你更优秀呢？”恰拉助认真地问。

“杀了他，取而代之。”见对方一脸错愕，兜微微一笑，“开玩笑。以前的我也许会那样做，但是现在嘛……我很清楚自己是什么人，擅长什么，有什么弱点。术业有专攻，没有人是完美的，如果有人在某方面比我优秀，那我可以在另一个方面比他更优秀。”

“话是这么说……”恰拉助撇撇嘴，“……但是世界上真的有那种你永远都无法超越的天才哎。”

“宇智波鼬吗？”兜笑着问。

“哼……”

“也许是你还不够努力吧。”

“也许吧。”

两人一边闲聊一边把兜的仪器和资料转移至对门的套间，忽闻兔笼里传来一阵骚动。只见大小兔撵着小小兔满笼子逃，逼到死角，一口咬住，凶狠地蹂躏，小小兔挣脱不得，连声惨叫。

恰拉助忙奔过去，抓起一旁的针筒伸进笼子试图隔开它俩，“喂，喂，别打了，你要把你弟弟咬死啦。”

“这是在交配。”兜在身后说。

“什、什么？！”恰拉助难以置信地转头看兜，又看着两只兔子，“它们……不都是雄性吗？”

“兔子是性欲很强的动物。”兜解释道，“发情的时候不管对方是什么性别都会强行交配。”

“原来如此……”恰拉助心想：没想到换一个地方换一个物种，还要目睹兄弟相奸。又问：“能放在我这儿吗？”

“很遗憾，不行。”兜提起兔笼，“它们还有实验任务。”

笼中两兔已然完事，大的依旧四处嗅探，小的发了一会儿呆，又啃起菜叶来。

深感自己和兔小弟同命相怜，恰拉助不由叹了一口气。尽管如此，他还是想回到那只大牢笼里去，坦然接受身为次子的命运。

搬完必须的设备，兜把大多数办公用品都留给了恰拉助，又临时赶制了一张工作证（用了佐助的证件照），连同员工合同、保密条款和新的工作服（胸前口袋上印着O.B.T.C.四个字母）一起交给他，让他仔细阅读后签字。

恰拉助忙不迭穿起白大褂，窝进转椅里转了一圈，翘起二郎腿，心想自己竟像模像样地当起了科学家，真是世事难预料。

在原来的时空，虽然他从小各科成绩优异，考试拿第一不费吹灰之力，却从没想过走学术之路。他认为那是老头子才干的事。来到这儿才发现到处都是年轻人，甚至不乏像香磷这样论聪明才智不逊色于须眉男儿的漂亮姑娘。

想到香磷的好，他多少有些舍不得，但若把她也带走，又未免太过自私。将心比心，到了新时空她也就一时新鲜，难有长久的快活，不如慧剑斩情丝，只把彼此当做青春的过客。又想：自己那个时空应该也有一个香磷，找到她狠狠地爱一场，也算没辜负了这个时空的香磷的心。

于是不再想她，将合同和条款匆匆过目，签了字，拿起工作证前往藏书库，想到之前尝试的种种生化实验全然无用，时空穿越多半和物理有关，便借了一套九本《改变世界的物理学》，回办公室研读。

因基础扎实，虽许久没碰教科书，他很快就把新旧知识融会贯通，只一上午就读完了九本中的四本，书中的奇思妙想让他本就突破天际的脑洞更是大开。临近午休，兜敲门进来，问他要不要一起吃午饭。他说好呀。阖上书，走出门外，稍一琢磨又回转去，从杂物柜里找出医用口罩和手术帽，戴上。

 

鼬正在显微镜下观察一早做好的佐助的尿道分泌物涂片，突然一蒙面人闯进室内。他应变奇速，一跃而起，伸臂扠住那不速之客的喉咙把他按在墙上，那人忙拉下口罩，艰难地笑道：“咳咳……尼桑，是我。”提起手中的塑料袋晃了晃，“我来陪你吃饭啦。”

鼬松开手，抱歉地朝恰拉助笑笑。他从不接待外客，因此办公室里没有第二把椅子，也没有摆放食品的地方，便把恰拉助带至隔壁仓库，以两只垒起来的木板箱为桌，面对面站着用餐。

恰拉助从袋中取出一份鳗鱼饭（和渍萝卜、蒸蛋、味增汤）定食，另有烤鸡肉串、烤香菇串、蔬菜沙拉和抹茶蛋糕，通统布在箱上，又把一次性筷子递给鼬。鼬接过筷子，从便当盒里夹出从家里带来的冷饭团，送进嘴里。

“大蛇丸先生真是个人物。”恰拉助咬下一块油汪汪的嫩鸡肉，边咀嚼边说，“好一阵没来，他竟把食堂扩建成了商业街，什么好吃的好玩的都有，比我家附近的HIGH STREET还要高端大气上档次。这么棒的工作环境这么好的老板，谁还会想跳槽啊？”

鼬知道这件事，但他平时尽量避开人群，因此并没去亲眼瞧过，听恰拉助吹得天花乱坠，只点了点头，心想：佐助是不是在好好吃饭？吃完饭会不会乖乖吃药？烧有没有退？那里还疼不疼？……

见尼桑眼里心里都没自己，恰拉助虽有些泛酸，却并不介怀——毕竟不是亲哥，要求不能太高。何况亲哥也是个冷情的糙汉——仍有说有笑，把话题扯到佐助身上，以吸引鼬的关注。

恰拉助不提还好，一提佐助，鼬更是念兹在兹，吃完午饭回到办公室一个人静静地待着时，仍想个不停。以往只要一投入工作便能心无旁骛，今天却要逼自己集中精神才能不去回味昨晚的情事。那身影总在眼前晃动，那呻吟也总在耳边萦绕。他不胜其扰，眉头微蹙，嘴角却含笑。

往常傍晚时分会打三次铃，第一次酉时二刻，车间工人收工；第二次酉时四刻，实验室科研人员下班；第三次酉时六刻，管理者陆续离开。今天却换成了三首歌，都是恰拉助强迫鼬听过的：第一首，“我们是蛇，殴殴殴殴”；第二首，“爱情”；第三首，“哥哥哥哥你别走”。鼬跟着旋律哼完了最后一小节，收拾好物品，脱下白大褂，关灯，锁门，朝药房走去。

“鼬先生……”，驻守药房的香磷感知到鼬的气息，不等他敲门便打开门，“……请进。”

“我需要一些硝酸甘油，还有酚麻美敏、安莫西林和高锰酸钾。”鼬说。

“好的。”

香磷从药柜里拣出药物装进一个小纸盒里，登记完毕，交给鼬。

“多谢。”

“请稍等，鼬……大哥。”香磷喊住转身欲行的鼬，“我正有事想找你。”

“什么事？”鼬止步转身问道。

“请跟我来。”

香磷走进内室，穿过几个堆满资料的房间，将鼬引至一间小屋，随即锁上门。

初到陌生之地，鼬习惯性地扫视全局：白色墙面，白色天花板上悬着一盏围棋白子状的顶灯，绿色墙裙，浅绿色家具，书架上众多医学书之间夹着一本厚厚的历史小说《南贺川战记》，办公桌上摆着一只粉色心形相框，照片里恰拉助搂着香磷作势亲吻，笑容灿烂，青春逼人。不由暗想：重返人世后还没和佐助合过影呢。

香磷请鼬在办公桌一侧的软椅上坐下，自己则坐在办公桌前的转椅上。见他凝视着自己的相框，微微红了脸，问道：“他……今天来了吧？”

鼬点点头：“嗯。”

“这混蛋。”香磷微嗔薄怒，“以为变个装就能骗过我，太小看人了。”

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”鼬笑着问。

“嗯。鼬大哥，你和佐助……”香磷想说你们俩的事我已知道了，真心祝你们幸福，却说不出口，脸上红潮翻涌，扭捏了一会儿才道：“……还好吧？”

猜到她的言下之意，鼬礼貌地回答：“很好，多谢关心。”

“是这样……最近我发明了一种新药，是瞒着大蛇丸大人和兜先生私底下偷偷研制的。我想你和佐助应该会需要它……”

什么药？香磷先前的羞涩表情和大蛇丸基地一贯的诡秘气氛让鼬情不自禁地联想到某些增强性能力的房中术，他努力保持淡定，耳根却阵阵发热。

只听香磷续道：“……因为不便动用基地的资源，我只能在自己和水月重吾身上作试验，试了几次，药效还不错。所以今天想请尼桑来试一试。”她跟着佐助和恰拉助称呼鼬，喊得十分亲热。

素知这姑娘作风大胆、性情豪放，提出这样的要求鼬也不很惊讶，甚至有些欣赏她的率真。然而决计不能答应。他神情肃然，婉拒道：“我认为我不是合适的对象。”

“尼桑难道信不过我？”香磷抚胸发誓道：“我并不忠于大蛇丸，我的心始终在佐助这边。”

这又作何解？鼬疑惑地看着香磷，只见她拉开办公桌的第三格抽屉，搬出一只金属保险箱，转动密码锁，打开盖子，取出三只玻璃小瓶，每只瓶中约有十五毫升透明液体，“虽然我不能保证一定生效，但可以肯定绝对没有任何不良副作用。尼桑，请你相信我。”

听她言辞恳切，鼬觉得自己似乎会错了意，问道：“这是什么药？”

“还没有命名。”香磷的双眼在镜片后面闪着自信的光芒，“是可以改变查克拉性质的药。”

鼬这才恍然大悟，忙用微笑掩饰心中尴尬，自己的猜想也太过荒唐，竟误解了这位好姑娘的良苦用心。他拈起一只小瓶在指间转动观察，以赞美表示歉意：“这倒是神奇的发明呢。”

香磷果然大喜，激动地介绍道：“这三瓶试剂分别是我、水月和重吾的查克拉，味道不同，药效都是半小时。我知道尼桑擅长变身术，但变身术只能改变外表，并不能改变查克拉，如果遇到有特殊瞳力——比如写轮眼——的人，就会被识破。而且现在侦测技术越来越先进，没有特殊瞳力的人也能借助各种仪器识破哪怕最高明的变身术。这会妨碍你和佐助的生活。所以尼桑复活后不久我便开始着手研究，上次佐助说有人监视你们的家，我就想，该让您试试我的成果了，虽然远未达到尽善尽美。请……请服用吧，我可以当场检测它的效果，然后继续改进。 ”

“好。”鼬拔出瓶塞，仰起脖子，一饮而尽。

香磷便不再说话，闭起眼睛，全身贯注地感知鼬的查克拉，又时不时睁开眼睛看一看桌上的钟表，每隔半个小时让鼬依次喝下其余两瓶。鼬只觉水质很软，喝在胃中有一股舒适的暖意，却没尝出三瓶药剂的味道有何不同。

“还是老样子……”香磷收起三只空瓶，“……起效太慢，查克拉真正改变的时间只有十分钟，而且尼桑的气息依然有所残留，虽然很微弱。 ”

她站起身，在狭窄的空间里踱来踱去，一时翻看文件，一时又停下来沉思。

“需要我帮忙吗？”鼬再次问道。

“也许该试试皮下注射……今天晚了，尼桑先回家吧，佐助在家等你吧？明天再试……啊不行，明天要开会。”香磷自言自语着打开门锁，连鼬向她道别也没听见，“后天是团队建设，大后天要体检，啊对了，应该再试试空腹服用……”

 

佐助在图书馆借了几本书，回到家里，脱光衣服，把缠在小弟弟上的纱布拆了，见红肿未消，又上了点药。刚披上浴衣，只听隔壁阳台里乌鸦“啊”的叫了一声，飞出院子去，几分钟后恰拉助走进他房中，那乌鸦站在他肩头。

“亲爱的，我回来啦！”

“你怎么又一个人回来？”

“给，小礼物。”恰拉助从身后拿出一只毛绒玩具放在佐助的书桌上，“和你那只鹰是不是很像？我花了二十个游戏币才把它抓出来的哦。”

见他用哄小女孩的把戏取悦自己，佐助无奈微笑，问道：“尼桑呢？”

“在香磷办公室，好久没见出来，两个人不知道在干嘛。”他不说自己不敢见香磷，却说不好意思打扰他们，“我想你一个人独守空闺，寂寞得很，就先回来陪你咯。”

佐助对恰拉助不分对象场合乱放的糖衣炮弹早已免疫，系好腰带，把玩具鹰搁在书架上，翻开书本，说：“饭在锅里，饿了就先吃吧。我等尼桑。”

“不饿，一起吃。”恰拉助往佐助床上一倒，震得床垫弹了两下，“好累，脑细胞都死光了。你在看什么书？”

佐助亮了亮封面。

“猫喂了吗？”

“喂了。”

“嘛……如果我走了，你会不会想我？”

“不会。”

“自作多情，谁跟你说话了？”恰拉助逗弄着臂上的乌鸦，斜了佐助一眼，“我问我家KURO酱。”

“……”

 

两个弟弟直等到太阳落山，饥饿难耐，才感觉到鼬的气息在稻田那头出现，向老屋高速移动。那混杂着香磷、水月和重吾的古怪查克拉让佐助和恰拉助面面相觑，不约而同开启写轮眼，分别从床上和椅上跃起，一齐凑到窗边。

“是尼桑。”

恰拉助的话音刚落，佐助已从窗口跃出，飞奔过去相迎。春风掀起单薄的浴衣，在他的胯间温柔地抚摸着。

 

（TBC）


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

83

月亮刚刚升起，天色尚未全暗，兄弟俩在乡间小路上拥吻，目击者有池边饮水的鹿、油菜花田里采蜜的蜂和独自凭栏的恰拉助。

“啧啧，‘一日不见，如隔三秋兮’。”他点评道，“真矫情。”

 

回到家，鼬换上便服，仔细洗净双手，把弟弟喊进卫生间，问：“还疼么？”

还是有那么点疼的。佐助摇摇头。

“让我看看。”

佐助掩上门，分开衣襟，提起浴衣下摆，心里颇不自在。他不喜欢尼桑用微凉的手指触碰他的性器的时候他俩是医生和病人或长兄和幼弟的关系。前者太专业，没有感情色彩；后者过于熟悉，缺乏距离感，无法产生肉体的诱惑。

鼬拨弄着检视一番，又顺了顺任性生长的毛发，说：“有点长，不卫生，剪短些吧。”

“尼桑帮我剪。”佐助想也不想，脱口而出，说完脸就红了。

“好。先吃晚饭。洗澡的时候剪。”

鼬的欣然应允让佐助根本没法专心吃饭——等会儿能和尼桑再次共浴不说，还要被他剃毛——那场面得有多羞耻多淫荡，教人难以想象。可当尼桑手持圆头长剪刀一板一眼地替他修剪时，佐助只微觉羞涩，浴室里毫无淫靡的气氛，两人的关系仿佛又成了理发师和顾客、园丁和树。

不能归因于尼桑单方面的不解风情。佐助不得不承认昨晚确实纵欲过度，以至于面对尼桑的裸体他也没有那方面的念头，只是单纯的欣赏。尼桑的毛发比自己的柔软服帖，而且形状很好看——想必是经常修剪的缘故吧。

兄弟俩洗了个清清白白规规矩矩的鸳鸯浴，鼬让弟弟先睡。佐助白天用脑过度，加之低烧未退，着实倦得很，却说：“一个人我睡不着。”

鼬于是取消了夜读计划，又取出一条单人被，铺在弟弟的被窝旁边。佐助问这算什么意思？鼬解释说大被同眠中间缝隙较大，翻身的时候容易着凉。佐助笑道：“我哪有这么娇弱？”强行打通两床被子，滚进尼桑怀里。

鼬本能地收紧臂膀，开始意识到弟弟的言行不只是孩子气的撒娇，还有恋人间的调情，让他不知如何妥善应对。以前也不是没有过被人挑逗的经历，还不止一次，但那时的他心如铁石，不似此刻这般醺醺然，飘飘然，化成一泓春水。

他定了定神，正色道：“这几天就不做了，好好休息。”

“哦。”佐助嘴上答应，右手却滑进尼桑的浴衣，在他的背脊上游走。

鼬把那只手捉出来，“等身体恢复以后，也不能像昨晚那样没有节制。”

“同意。”佐助乖巧地说，“我也这样打算来着。”

“关于我们的性生活，我有三个建议，希望你能采纳。”

尼桑的措辞让佐助又羞又喜又好笑，便也用文绉绉的语气回道：“请赐教。在下洗耳恭听。”

鼬也笑了笑，说：“首先，每天不超过两小时，最好在晚上八点半到十点半之间。”

嗯……合情合理，无异议。

“其次，两小时之内的射精次数，可再一再二，不可再三再四。”

听尼桑严肃地说出那个专有名词，佐助羞红了脸，想为自己辩解几句，又找不到论点论据。适可而止方能细水长流的道理，他也认同，只能抱紧尼桑笑而不语。

“最后，每次做完爱睡觉之前，不管多累都要去排尿。”

“为什么？”这未免管得太宽。佐助的语气里有一丝不满。

“尿液有清洁作用，可以把尿道里残留的精液冲洗出去，降低发炎的概率。”

“那……尼桑也要去。”

“这个自然。”

若是寻常情侣，定情没几天一方就提出这样煞风景的要求，另一方多半难以接受然后不欢而散。佐助却不然。在他看来，尼桑的“约法三章”不仅说明他重视这件事且关心自己，还使两人的亲密行为具备了某种正当性：不是泄欲，不是偷情，也不是一时冲动擦枪走火，而是被纳入家庭生活日程的有益身心的床上运动。

心满意足的他睡得很香。

 

第二天白天，恰拉助和鼬在大蛇丸实验室各忙各的，佐助则继续在家看书学习。傍晚时分，下班回家的两人分别受到了爱弟和爱鸟的热烈欢迎。兄弟俩携手进屋，同桌而食，同室而浴，同被而眠，灯一熄，佐助的手又不安分起来。

“昨晚不是答应了这几天好好休养么？”鼬温言劝止。

“已经完全不疼了。”佐助把重音落在“完全”上。

“要彻底养好才行。”鼬强调了“彻底”。

“奇怪，我的身体好没好，难道你说了算？”

“当然我说了算。”

“岂有此理。”佐助笑着往下摸去，“就算我的身体不能做，尼桑的总没问题吧。”

鼬握住弟弟的手，举到唇边吻了吻。“想不想知道我最近在研究什么课题？”

“……想、想啊！”对尼桑的工作佐助好奇久矣，听他提起，思路立马被带跑偏，兴致勃勃地说：“太想知道了！”

“是‘蛋白酶在各种有毒环境下的适应与变异’。”见弟弟扑闪着大眼睛望着自己一脸似懂非懂，鼬微笑道：“我从分子结构式和你说起吧。”

佐助的化学知识仅限于能背出元素周期表前二十位氧气是O2水是H2O浓盐酸和浓硝酸按体积三比一可配成王水以及硫磺硝石木炭能制造火药，于无机化学也只是初窥门径，更别提有机化学，鼬又故意讲得艰深，光肽键的位置就分析了十来种变化，听得他云里雾里。

心想尼桑如此认真地传道授业解惑，自己却直想打瞌睡，也太不尊重他了。佐助把好几个呵欠硬生生憋进肺里，听着听着，眼皮耷拉下来，耳边低沉的嗓音堪比催眠曲，他已无法捕捉语句的含义。

鼬只觉靠在自己肩上的那颗脑袋越来越沉，忽地一歪，响起阵阵轻鼾。计划通。

 

第三天，第四天，鼬都用同样的方法哄弟弟入睡，让他意外的是佐助倒没有缠着他非要不可，也不知是当真对兄长心悦诚服还是将计就计。佐助的想法却简单得多：他喜欢和尼桑做爱，也喜欢听尼桑讲述他的工作内容，两者并无高下之分，都让他感到安心和温暖，都能带给他一整晚甜美的睡眠。

第五天晚饭后，兄弟仨一起坐在沙发上看新闻，天气预报说远东海面上有一股飓风正在向西南方移动，预计将于两天后抵达火之国东岸，佐助担心岛民们的安危，意欲前往坐镇。

“明天我要出门去做任务，估计一周后才能回来。”他在被窝里抱着尼桑，把解禁的主动权交给了对方。

鼬听得出陈述句里暗含的商量和请求的意味——如果今天不做，就得等到一周后了，您看着办吧。

他把手伸进弟弟的浴衣，以温柔的抚摸作为回答。

佐助低声哼着，把火热的吻印在尼桑的嘴唇和脸颊上。经过数日休养，他年轻的身体早已蓄满了能量，此刻猛烈地爆发出来，几乎令鼬窒息。

他十分渴望被爱抚，但更想念尼桑的口感和味道，不等鼬脱去两人的衣物，佐助已急不可耐地钻入被窝深处，伏在尼桑两腿之间，拿出他尚未勃起的小兄弟含进嘴里，舔舐吮吸。

鼬本想服务完弟弟就把他哄睡，不料弟弟却先下嘴为强，他只好静静躺着享受，心中涌起某种微妙难言的情感。他也是年轻人，也有欲望——理性上他接受这一点——作为一个人类，长着消化道，就要进食；长着生殖器，就想性交，这很正常——他只是对它们都很冷漠。而佐助的热情让他觉得他之所以这样做——含住兄长的阴茎舔舐吮吸，吞下它射出的腥涩体液——不是因为他必须或不得不满足它，而是因为他喜欢它。

不过这次佐助却没有一口到底。品咂到尽兴后，他爬到尼桑身上，褪下内裤，一边摩擦一边喘息道：“再……再像上次那样……一起……一起……”

鼬会意地握住两根湿漉漉的柱体，以双手掌心模拟甬道，任弟弟在其间抽插。佐助的唾液很快干了，前液却源源不断泌出，成为绝佳的润滑。虽没有任何前戏，全情投入的他不久便射出来，趴在尼桑身上平复了呼吸，才发现他还硬着。

“尼桑，你……没到？”

“差一点。”尽管下体涨得难受，鼬还是保持了语气的淡然。

“啊，抱歉……”佐助暗怪自己没能兼顾尼桑的感受，忙又钻入他身下。

“没关系的。”鼬抚摸着弟弟的头发轻声道。然而闷在被窝里的佐助却没有听见，他再次含入尼桑坚挺的器官，刚吞吐两下，黏黏的体液就喷满了他的口腔。

 

“为什么这次没有同时呢……？”佐助跨坐在尼桑腰间，问道。

“不必刻意追求这个。”鼬坐起身，把两人胸口的体液擦拭干净，说：“走，去卫生间。”

佐助忙搂住他，“等、等等……这就结束了？”

“是啊。”

“不是说两次嘛。”

“你一次，我一次。”鼬比着手指说，“两次。”

“什么嘛！”佐助笑着叫起来，“你又使诈！”

“当心着凉。”鼬拉起被子，把自己和弟弟笼在里面。

“要这样算的话，你和我加起来一共不能超过两次。”佐助分类讨论道，“那如果尼桑先射了两次，我岂不是不能射了？”

“我不会让这种情况发生的。”

“那要是我先射了两次，尼桑岂不是不能射了？”

“那也无妨啊。”

“那……那……如果刚才我们俩同时射了，算一次还是两次？”

鼬倒被弟弟问住了，想了想，说：“一次吧。”

“所以说尼桑的算法没有道理。”佐助据理力争，“应该每个人每晚各有两次才对。”

听弟弟一本正经地和自己讨价还价，鼬暗暗好笑，脸上的神情却依然严肃，道：“我设定上限是为了有所节制，并不是说一定要完成这个指标。”

“可是我明天就要走了，好几天都见不到你……”佐助撒着娇忽然想起了什么，“对了，我们不在一起的时候，每天浪费的次数怎么办？”

“不在一起也可以自己解决啊。”

“我已经有你了，何必再自慰呢？”佐助撅着嘴说。

“我不这么认为。”鼬说，“做爱和自慰这两件事不是非此即彼的，前者并不能完全取代后者，而是互为补充。”

“那我要补充。”

“哎？”

“补充你的不平等条约。”

“怎么说？”

“凡是不能一起度过的夜晚，每满七天，必须额外补偿一天不限时间和射精次数的做爱。”佐助正色道。

鼬终于忍不住笑出来，他捧住弟弟的双颊亲吻他的额头，柔声道：“小傻瓜。”

 

 

84

“别敷衍我。”佐助眉头微皱，“我说正经的。”

“抱歉，我的错。”鼬忙收敛起笑容，“这是我们两个人的事，我不该自作主张。”

“哼。”每次自我批评都很诚恳，下一次照样旧习不改。“那把第二条的细节明确一下，再把我的补充加进去。”

“好，每人每天两次，每七天奖励一天，但不能不限时间和次数。”

“什么奖励？是补偿。”

“是，补偿。”

“不许笑。”

“我没笑啊。”

兄弟俩笑着接了一个吻。

“是现在继续，还是休息一会儿再做？”鼬问道。

温柔而平静的语气，家长式的民主，这样的选择佐助不想要。

“……别说话。”

他把脸颊埋在尼桑肩窝里，伸出舌头，在锁骨上来回舔舐，再从颈侧一路舔到耳后。也许是刚运动过的缘故，尼桑的汗味比往常略浓一些，咸中带鲜，他边舔边嗅，发出短促的吸气声。

鼬径直伸向佐助胯下的手被弟弟拿开了放在腰间，他便在他汗津津的背脊上安静地抚摸。温存了好一会儿，两人的欲望都有些抬头。

缠抱着躺倒在被褥间，一个翻滚，佐助让尼桑位于上方，扳动他的头脸把他的嘴唇往自己胸口贴。

舔我。

——这种话他说不出口。

鼬像上次一样轻快地掠过佐助胸腹间的皮肤，一如他一目十行的阅读，迅速翻到书页的末尾，提炼重点般抓住下身的勃起。但他的弟弟并非一件死物。佐助架住鼬的双臂将他拽上身来，再次让尼桑的嘴唇对准自己的胸口。

“这、这里……”

收到方位指示的鼬用唇舌探索那片指定区域，在弟弟越来越粗重的喘息声中渐渐缩小范围，最后锁定那粒细小的凸起及其周围的乳晕。

佐助轻哼，他不清楚尼桑在对自己做什么，似乎不只是舔，而是包含舔在内的一系列组合动作，没两下就让他又有了想射的感觉。虽然尼桑说不必刻意追求同步高潮，他还是想重温那一刻相拥颤抖的美妙体验。他推开尼桑的脸颊。

鼬还以为弟弟因过度刺激而感到不适，便从左胸转战他的右胸。佐助呻吟着扭动起来，下身泌出的体液沿着腰侧一直淌到床单上，把尼桑的小腹也蹭湿了一块。

“呜……够、够了……”

鼬只道前戏已然做足，再次直奔主题而去。佐助急忙翻身把尼桑压在身下，在他的胸腹间一阵乱吻，试图把尼桑的兴奋度也撩拨到与自己相近的水平。正忙碌着，忽地灵光一闪，掉转身体，低头含住尼桑的小兄弟——由于两人的身高差只在毫厘之间，自己的小弟弟果然也正抵在尼桑的嘴唇上。鼬便顺势含入。

初试新体位，佐助固然又激动又得意，鼬虽在书中读到过这个名词，亲自实践却是另一回事，也觉得有种新鲜的刺激感。一时上下两处水声啧啧，响成一片，两人的性器在彼此口中涨得极硬。

鼬只求满足弟弟，心无旁骛；佐助却想着“一起射”，一心两用，反而不能兼顾——把意念集中于下半身吧，口中的活计不免滞涩；专注于对付尼桑的小兄弟呢，自己的感觉又变得钝讷。互相服务了半天，欲望反比初时减退了几分。

兄弟俩都不肯放弃，更加卖力地舔舐吮吸。不知过了多久，枕边闹钟忽然响起，两人双双一愣，心知十点半截止时间已到。同时吐出对方的性器，佐助仍趴伏着不动，心中沮丧，等候尼桑发落。

鼬坐起身，把弟弟揽进怀里，围上被子，沉默片刻，说：“看来这种方式不适合我们。”

“那可未必。”佐助吻了吻尼桑，“多练习练习就行。熟能生巧嘛。”

“佐助，坐过来些。”鼬拍拍弟弟的后臀，“再靠近些。”

佐助听话地挪动屁股直至两人的下体紧挨，在腹部挤成笔直朝上的姿态。鼬一手搂着弟弟，用另一只手的拇指和食指分别捏住两根阴茎头冠的边缘，让两条包皮系带互相摩擦。

“啊……！”

奇异的快感让佐助觉得自己的五脏六腑都在燃烧，仿佛尼桑生命的热度通过两人相贴的部位如电流般传进了自己体内。他闭起眼睛，想象着他凶相毕露的小弟弟此刻正如何与尼桑同样剑拔弩张的小兄弟耳鬓厮磨；他恣意泛滥的体液如何沾湿了尼桑的手指，涂满了尼桑的顶端，流入了尼桑的小口……而他也淹没在尼桑湿润粘滑的体液里，慢慢融化……

他失神地叫着“尼桑”，高潮一波一波袭来。在他射出最后一股精液的时候，努力克制住低吟的鼬也一起战栗着射了出来。

“尼桑……好厉害……”虽然没能做到百分百同步，回过神来的佐助第一时间想到的还是这句话。

 

次日，佐助把从图书馆借来的历史书打包进行囊，启程上路。在岛上住了几天，一切安然无恙，显是飓风绕道而过，并未登岛。

岛民们虽奉他为首领，但佐助自觉不通政务，早把大小诸事都交由手下有才干之士处理，自己只抓练兵一项。岛上不分男女老幼，全民习武强身，演练攻防战术，人人不得懈怠，谓之“居安思危”。闲暇时佐助便翻看那几本书，偶尔想到一个精准的词汇或一句通顺的句子，就用随身携带的铅笔和活页本记下来。

这一日依然太平无事，佐助正坐在海边礁石上读书，却有四人拉扯扭打着来到他跟前，吵吵嚷嚷，说请岛主断个是非。原来岛上男多女少，适龄妇女都已婚配，剩下的光棍们寂寞难耐，不免做出些夜闯邻宅暗通款曲的勾当，甚至相貌略清秀些的少年也成了众人争相追逐的对象。这四人一个是十五六岁的少年，一个是二十岁左右的青年，一个是三十来岁的壮汉，一个是四五十岁的老者，你一言我一语，各有各的理，夹缠不清，似乎是什么先来后到争风吃醋的情事，佐助听得头大，喝道：“都闭嘴！这是你们的私事，不归我管。喜欢一个人就要喜欢到底，三心二意算什么男人？为了这种无聊的小事吵闹不休，我看你们是太闲。”遂罚四人去工地筛沙。

四人从没见过老大发怒，吓得不敢再说，唯唯诺诺地去了。

佐助微微一笑，站起身来，凭海远眺，但见天高云阔，飞鸟遨游，想到心里那个喜欢的人，只觉思念如潮，再也按捺不住，跃下礁石，发足向自己的小屋奔去。

 

分别后的第六天，兄弟俩又躺进了同一个被窝。虽然凑满七天即可兑换一次性的奖(bu)励(chang)，但渴望早点见到尼桑的心情让佐助并没有为此特意多耽搁一天。

那边厢，鼬对弟弟仍是不温不火的，似乎并不在意他是否早回来或者晚回来一天，做爱的时候也没有因为小别重逢而表现出额外的热情，而是一如既往地目标明确，尽快把弟弟摆平完事。一开始佐助不好意思提要求，后来做得熟了，赧意渐淡，也会说些诸如“亲这里”“摸那里”之类的话，鼬也都一一照办。而当佐助问他“尼桑，你想我亲/摸/舔你哪里”的时候，鼬总是用一句话打发弟弟，“随便”。

床上的花样翻来覆去也就那几种，万变不离其宗，总是以射精为压轴然后迅速落幕。日子久了，甚至每天的节目都固定下来。对于这样有规律到刻板的性生活，佐助大体是满意的，唯一美中不足的是再也没能和尼桑同时到达高潮——无论自己如何忍耐，尼桑总能比他更加持久——这也使他在日复一日的按部就班中非但没有感到厌倦，反而越来越热衷与执着。

 

端午过后，一天热似一天，兄弟俩晚晚都搞得大汗淋漓，不得不隔三差五就换洗汗湿的被褥。到了梅雨季节，洗好的被单不容易晾干，只好一匹匹排列着悬挂在书房的长窗前。

佐助盘坐在几案旁，听着雨滴打在瓦片上的声音，感觉心很静。经过一段时间的苦读与沉思，他已列出一份简略的大纲，现下正在制作年表。每天尼桑下班回家之前，他都把这些记录下自己思维脉络的字纸装进一个半新不旧的牛皮纸袋，藏在带锁的衣柜抽屉里。

鼬当然早就发现自己的藏书被弟弟仔细地翻过又准确地归位。佐助从小就是个热爱学习的孩子，有不懂的地方总会跑来向他请教，他也很乐意以兄长的见识和阅历为弟弟指点迷津。而如今长大了的弟弟显然更喜欢独立思考，不再像小时候那样粘着他问东问西，他虽有些失落，但还是压抑住好为人师的天性和好奇心，不去探究佐助的动机。

某个寻常的细雨绵绵的傍晚，佐助整理好书册，照例把未完成的手稿锁进抽屉里，看见衣柜最底下那只恰拉助送的礼品盒，心念一动，搬出来打开。

——刮胡刀、剃须水、脱毛膏、润滑油、安全套……以及……体术教材。

那会儿没情没绪的，只匆匆一瞥便即收起，这时凝目细看，才发现每一对裸体小人都是一个长发一个短发，长发的小人胸部隆起，显然是女性；短发的小人虽没有画出男性器官，但想来必是放入了对方的身体里。

作为一个十九岁的成年男子，佐助早就知晓男女之事，只是不感兴趣。而自从爱上了自己的兄长，他的一颗心就老是在对不对、该不该、好不好之间忐忑徘徊，本能的欲望被打压得极薄，从未能尽情舒展。而此刻于性事已颇有经验的他，看着纸上那一对对姿势古怪却欢喜无限的小人，眼前浮现的全是以某种反常却合理的形式结为一体的尼桑和自己。

他不是不知道两个男人可以怎么做。

他治下的岛民多是粗鲁汉子，他曾不止一次听见他们喝醉了酒用脏话对骂，“老子肏烂你的屁眼”云云， 被骂者无不暴怒，往往演变成一场殴斗。他也明白被骂者为何暴怒，他曾在不止一次任务中看到过大名和贵族如何狎弄男宠或娈童，把他们像货物一样买卖，像礼品一样互相赠送。潜意识里，他认为一个男人插入另一个男人是宣示强权和地位的暴力行为；而一个男人被另一个男人插入则意味着屈辱和臣服。

他敬爱尼桑，不愿对他做这样的事。

他只想借鉴一些新意去取悦尼桑，而不是征服、占有、甚至侮辱他。

可他无法停止想象那样的画面，那种想象令他血脉贲张，萌动的欲望也不识好歹地鼓胀起来。

比鼬早回家的恰拉助一如往常来到佐助房中，见他手捧春宫图痴痴地发呆，裤裆处高高顶起一座小帐篷，忍不住“嗤”的一笑，戏谑道：“嘿，转性了？”

被惊醒的佐助匆忙合上“体术教材”，把手伸进裤兜调整了一下小弟弟的位置，面瘫着说：“进屋先敲门。”

“咦？”

恰拉助惊讶地拿起桌上那盒包装完好的安全套，“我送你的礼物，你一样也没用过？”

“嗯。”

“哎呀哎呀，真是没想到，你们哥俩居然玩中出。”恰拉助笑道，“说起来，你是1吧？”

“？”

“莫非你是0？”

佐助一脸纯洁的茫然。

恰拉助举起右手比出一根食指，“这是1”，又举左手将五指环成圈，“这是0”，然后，用右手食指在左手圈里进进出出。佐助登时领悟，耳根一红，说：“我们……还没有试过这种……动作。”

“啥？！”恰拉助简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，摇晃着脑袋喃喃道：“怪不得，怪不得……怪不得我怎么都回不了家……”他露出恨铁不成钢的神情，“原来……原来……你这家伙到现在还没能夺取尼桑的贞操！”

“什么乱七八糟的？”佐助皱眉道，“我和尼桑……我们早就……他全身上下我都……关你什么事？”

“我才懒得管你。我是为我自己，OK？”恰拉助拆开包装，取出一枚套套，递到佐助面前，“说，你是不会？还是不想？还是不能？”

“……”

“不会，我教你；不想，不可能；不能，就看病。”

“你和男人做过？”佐助斜睨着恰拉助，不屑地笑着问。

“当然没有。我可是笔直笔直……”

“那你充什么内行？还不是纸上谈兵。”

“我和女人做过呀。这个原理么都是一样的，正常人都能举一反三。如果现在你哥和我哥都在这床上躺平任……我肯定比你做得好。”

“少吹牛。根本不一样。那里……是……消化道，生理结构完全不同，不是用来干那个的。而且……我也不想把尼桑当成女人。”

“啧啧，那我问你，你们是怎么做的？用手？用嘴？（佐助点点头。）这不就结了？难道手就是用来干那个的？口腔难道不是消化道的一部分？怎么就冥顽不灵呢你！”

佐助被驳得哑口无言，深感恰拉助言之有理。

“啊，有了，要不这样。”恰拉助边说边掏口袋，几个铜板在里面叮当作响。“我这就去租两张男男搞基的碟片回来，你开了写轮眼，保证一看就会，现学现卖，今晚就能上本垒，嘿嘿，临阵磨枪，不快也光！❤”

 

（TBC）


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

85

恰拉助揣着佐助的钱包兴冲冲地出了门，过不多久，披着晚霞的鼬回到家里，见饭桌上两个弟弟少了一个，问道：“佐助呢？”

“去……买……忍术卷轴了吧。”

“哦？”鼬将信将疑，“他遇到麻烦了？”

“嗯……好像是关于如何回到他那个世界什么的。”

鼬点点头，又问：“你知道他和香磷的事么？”

“略知一二。”

“由于他和这个世界的人交从过密，我认为他回到原时空的可能性已经变得很低。”鼬沉吟道，“所以我们应该做两手准备，一方面想办法帮助他回去；另一方面，安顿好他在这个世界的生活。”

“我认为他并不愿意留在这里。”

“所以说，要从两方面考虑。”

“我认为他不会考虑第二种选择。”

佐助十分肯定地说。

他估摸着只消一顿饭的功夫恰拉助就能把事情办妥，然而直到尼桑收拾完餐具兄弟俩洗完澡，那厮还没回来。他暗骂这小子准是在风俗街流连忘返，又担心他出了什么事，后悔没有陪他一起去。

客厅里的挂钟敲过九下，等得心焦的佐助正欲出门找他，忽一只乱毛小猫头鹰从窗外飞入“叽”的一声撞进他怀里。他认得这是恰拉助的通灵兽，忙取下它脚爪上的纸条。

“佐助：他在我这儿。”

是香磷的笔迹；落款是鹰小队的花押。

佐助这才放下心来，又暗骂这小子死性不改，果然靠不住。

晚上兄弟俩照例亲热一番，说了会儿闲话，而后相拥入睡。第二天清晨送鼬出了家门，佐助便径直朝鹰小队驻地赶去。

 

鹰小队住在木叶村东北区一栋六层公寓的五楼，每层楼面有两个套房，每个套房有三间带独立卫浴的卧室以及公用的厨房、餐厅和客厅。本来佐助和香磷各住一间，水月和重吾合住一间，鼬复活后，佐助有了新家，重吾就搬到了佐助的房间。

抵达驻地的时候，水月正在公寓楼旁的空地上和一群无业青年打球赌赛；重吾埋首在一堆历史书中帮队长查找资料；香磷上班去了，恰拉助在她的床上酣睡。

佐助拉开窗帘，让阳光照在恰拉助的脸上，恰拉助皱了皱眉，拉起被子蒙住脑袋。佐助隔着被子连推带喊，恰拉助用半撒娇半嫌弃的鼻音“嗯嗯”了两声，继续赖床。佐助无奈，只得掀开被子，在恰拉助光溜溜的屁股上狠狠拍了一掌。

啪！

恰拉助正做美梦，梦见自己在和尼桑的比试中大获全胜，向来狂妄的宇智波鼬心悦诚服地对他说：“不愧是我弟弟”，喜得他泪流满面。猝然间，那混蛋又使阴招重重一脚把他踹下擂台，围观群众又是哄笑又是喝彩，他恼羞成怒地惊醒过来。

“……干嘛啦你？”

“那个……到手了么？”

“唉。”恰拉助揉着眼睛摇摇头，“你们这个世界也太不人性化了，居然没的租。不过呢……”

他懒洋洋地从床上坐起，从枕头底下摸出内裤穿上，走进盥洗室，慢悠悠地刷牙，洗脸，走进厨房打开冰箱，取出一盒酸奶（水月的）和一碟木鱼饭团（香磷做的），在餐桌边落座，撕开吸管的塑料包装，扎入纸盖，吸了一口。“……可以买。”

佐助明白这小子故意卖关子钓他胃口，便不急于追问，哼笑着揉了把恰拉助的翘毛，转身找重吾讨论公事去了。恰拉助见佐助不吃这套不再像从前那样动辄气急败坏，一副云淡风轻的样子显然是好的不学倒学会了尼桑的装腔作势，也“哼”的一笑，嚼着饭团走进重吾房间，从怀中摸出一张碟片往佐助手里一塞，“喏。”

只见——封面上三个醒目的大字：“兄弟爱”。两个身穿浴衣的黑发男子搂抱着躺在榻榻米上，神情姿态矫揉造作，枕边还摆着一瓶花、一壶酒和两只酒杯，颇有附庸风雅之感。另有一行小字：“不伦，禁断，真人演出，高清无码，激情四射”。

佐助扫了一眼，即把碟片收进怀里。

“重吾，我走了。”

“好。这边的事就交给我吧。”

“喂，嘿！你这见色忘义的家伙，等等我！”

恰拉助叼着酸奶追了出去。

 

“我和你说，昨晚那可是一波三折，有惊无险。”

“……”

“知道你在家等我，昨晚我开足马力，健步如飞，跑得比现在还快。紧赶慢赶到了村子，四个城门居然全关了，必须验明身份才能进村。我向守城的大哥打听，原来为了半个月后的六代目就任大典，村里上上下下忙乱得很，怕有不法之徒借机生事，五代目下令全村戒严，城门提前两个时辰关闭，非木叶本地人只能出，不准进，查得可严了。”

“……”

“我见这阵仗，心想不如先回去吧，少惹是生非，免得给你添麻烦。但一想到你在家翘首以盼的样子，便把心一横——老子翻墙！我随身只带了你的钱包，既没有绳梯，也没有爪钩，只能使出‘壁虎游墙功’一点点往上爬。那城墙足有四五层楼高，又被雨淋得滑溜溜的，还得避开守兵的视线，我爬一段，停一歇，费了好些功夫才翻进去。一落地，就有三四个守卫巡逻到跟前，想找个地方躲，四周又空荡荡的连棵树都没有，要不是天已经黑透了，差点被抓个正着。”

“……”

“我找到租碟片的铺子，正打算进去，转念一想：顶着这张脸不太好吧？堂堂宇智波佐助还看什么搞基小电影，实在有损你我‘宇宙第一美男子兼少女杀手’的名声。于是我摇身一变！变成水月的模样——可不是我故意栽赃，我看他一天到晚和重吾厮混连个女朋友也没有，十有八九是基佬。”

“……”

“我挑来捡去，好半天才选中一张兄弟禁断之恋的，那店长大叔居然说这张只卖不租，还要我出示身份证，说是年满十八周岁才能买。我又不能说自己是非法滞留人员，软磨硬泡，他就是不肯卖给我，没办法，只好去找水月。水月倒是挺仗义，问也不问，立马把身份证借给我，还陪我一起去买碟。搞定这事之后，我和他道别，他说，一起吃个饭吧。我说不了，大哥和二哥在家等我呢。他说：‘你和佐助和鼬大哥天天在一起吃饭，又不差这一顿；和我和重吾难得见一次面，若不赏光，不够朋友’。你想，他这样说，教我如何拒绝？就和他俩下馆子去啦。”

“……”

“他们楼下新开了一家名叫‘SUBEHATO’的披萨店，味道很不错，据说原料都是直接从雷之国运来的，下次带你去尝尝。我们边吃边天南地北的胡侃，后来不是又下雨了吗？水月就说，吃完饭先去他们那儿坐坐，再借把伞给我。我说没事儿，反正雨也不大，佐助还等着我回去呢。他也没强留。谁知这厮早就心怀鬼胎。吃完饭，他俩把我送到一条黑咕隆咚的小巷子里，水月突然用他的水爪子把我整个人牢牢抓住，说什么‘你是我朋友，香燐也是我朋友，我认识她比认识你早得多，受人之托，忠人之事，得罪了’。吓得我出了一身冷汗，还以为他俩要揍我一顿逼我和香燐复合呢，没想到只是绑架。你们这个世界的战斗力也太不科学了吧？我技不如人，只好识时务者为俊杰，老老实实躺在香燐的浴缸里等她回来给予我爱的惩罚。”

“哈哈。”

“啧，你这没良心的，还幸灾乐祸。我怎么会有你这样一个……一个……一个我！要不是看在你也是我的份上，才懒得理你。”

“彼此彼此。”

“哼……还好我在浴缸里泡了没多久，香燐就回来了。我早想好了一通话，不等她开口，就抢在前面说：对不起，亲爱的，我不能和你在一起了，因为我不属于这里，我必须回到我的世界，而你属于这里，所以我不能带你走。既然我们迟早要分开，长痛不如短痛，不如断了吧？我不想说什么‘分手还是朋友’，也不敢奢求你的原谅，你打我、骂我、怎么我都行，如果这能让你好受些，我心甘情愿。无论如何，和你在一起的这段日子是我生命中最美好的时光，我永远都不会忘记你。”

明知他是花言巧语哄骗女孩子，那轻浮话语里的几分真诚也让佐助不禁有些感动，却听恰拉助续道：

“果然香燐红了眼圈，扑上来抱住我说：‘我也会永远记得你。你是我第一个爱的人，我不会再爱上别人。’我说：‘你第一个爱的不是佐助吗？’她说：‘你不是佐助吗？’我说：‘这倒也是。’她又说：‘分手可以，但不许躲着我。’我说：‘我没躲着你啊，这不是忙嘛。’她说：‘呸！你能有我忙吗？要不是我主动来找你，你是不是打算就这样一声不吭地甩了我？’我说：‘冤枉啊，我这不是开不了口嘛？有情人不得不分开，再见也是相对无言，惟有泪千行。’她噗嗤一笑，在我脸上狠狠拧了一把，说：‘好吧，原谅你了，不过……分手可不能这么随随便便。’说着脱掉衣服爬进浴缸。我说：‘哎哎你要干嘛？’她边解我的扣子边说：‘既然决定分手，那就来一次最后的狂欢吧。’我心想，最后一次，确实应该搞得隆重、浪漫、难舍难分，也就没反抗。”

“……”

“所以你能不能跑得慢点儿？昨晚我被折腾了半宿，现在脚底虚浮，心慌气短，头昏眼花。”

“……”

“喂。我是为了谁才落得这般下场的？你也不体谅体谅、安慰安慰、表扬表扬我？”

“辛苦你了。”

“嘁。”

说话间，两人已双双回到家中。

 

佐助把光驱推进影碟机，按下PLAY键。

首先出现在屏幕上的是黑底红字的警告条文，然后暗下去，过了好长一段时间，才又慢慢亮起来。

场景似乎是一间教室，但比木叶忍者学校的阶梯教室小得多，只摆着四组课桌椅，简陋，逼仄，凌乱，一个制服笔挺的长脸青年站在黑板与讲台之间，两个学生模样的少年正埋头书写，黑板上用粉笔写着“请保持安静”几个大字。

这是正在进行什么考试吧？佐助心想。只见学生甲举手提问，那青年（想来是监考老师）走下讲台，在课桌边弯腰讲解。忽然，学生乙站起来用肘部猛击老师的后心，那老师一个踉跄跌进学生甲的怀里，又被推搡到地上，然后两个学生似有深仇大恨般开始对老师拳打脚踢。佐助这才发现两个少年的面孔虽然年轻，身材却很高大，比那青年健壮得多。那老师双拳难敌四手，登时被打得鼻青脸肿。

这……这算什么“兄弟爱”？

佐助目瞪口呆地看着这两个忤逆的学生从桌斗里拿出绳索把奄奄一息衣冠不整的老师捆绑在课桌上，解开裤头掏出丑恶的性器官在老师的脸部和臀部拍打，粗暴地捅进上下两处洞穴中。那老师一边呻吟一边挣扎，表情扭曲，也不知是因为痛还是因为爽。

“喊什么？就算喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你的！”学生甲狞笑着叫嚣道。

“住……住手……”

“嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实嘛，X先生。”学生乙猥亵地玩弄着老师的性器，“紧紧地吸住我了呢。”

“啊……嗯……呃……呜……”

恰拉助给自己冲了杯咖啡，听见声响，知道小电影已演至入港，便端着杯子叮咚搅拌着走进客厅，见佐助盘腿坐在沙发上身体微微前倾看得全神贯注，嘴角一勾，半眯着眼睛歪斜在他身旁。待看清屏幕上热火朝天的画面，他失声叫起来：“矮油卧槽！怎么是3P？！”

只见两个攻抽抽插插，一个受嗯嗯啊啊，正着捅，反着捅，一会儿老汉推车，一会儿倒浇蜡烛，一会儿双龙入洞，时不时给几个面部特写，三人都相貌平平，勉强可算五官端正，离赏心悦目还差得远。翻来覆去捅了大半个时辰， 好不容易结束了，拔出来，白浊的液体射得满头满脸。

“假的。”恰拉助经验老道地指出。

佐助有些发懵，想要评论两句，却说不出话来。虽然只是演戏，那充斥着肢体和语言暴力的性交场面还是让他的胃部隐隐感到不适。

镜头淡出又淡入，场景变成了客厅，两个身穿居家便服的年轻人（似乎就是刚才的学生甲和老师）并排坐在一张布沙发上打游戏，打着打着，“学生甲”提议看片，“老师”表示同意，于是两人又一起看起片来，看着看着，两人开始眉来眼去并把手伸向对方的裆部，抓捏揉搓。

“……”

此情此景委实太过诡异，佐助和恰拉助都感到浑身不自在，不约而同地挪动身体，谨慎地与对方保持一段距离。

镜头忽地一转，透过门缝，一个男人（似乎就是刚才的学生乙）正一边偷窥沙发上互相爱抚的两人一边自慰。佐助和恰拉助只觉得气氛更加不对劲了，分别向左向右移到了沙发两侧的扶手边，在中间留出一大片尴尬的空地。

屏幕上，客厅里的两人很快发现了偷窥者， “老师”招手让“学生乙”进屋，三人于是又浪作一团，你捅我，我捅他，他捅你，捅来捅去又是大半个时辰，最后拔出来，依次射在彼此的身上。

“为什么……要……体外射精？”趁淡出淡入的间隙，佐助问道。

“增强视觉效果的感官刺激而已。”恰拉助答道。

“原来……如此。”

“你可以……射在……里面，如果……尼桑……不反对……的话。”

恰拉助坏笑着模仿佐助支支吾吾的语气，佐助不想和他说话并向他扔去一只遥控器。

这一回，场景又变成了温泉旅店，还是那三张老面孔，三人穿着浴衣喝酒聊天（总算和封面有了点联系），看似只是老友叙旧，醉醺醺地挤在一间卧室里睡着了，然后，果不其然，莫名其妙地就互相捅起来，又足足捅了大半个时辰，拔出来，射。

佐助和恰拉助百无聊赖地托着腮，先后打了两个大大的呵欠。

——果然我只喜欢女人。

恰拉助心想。

——果然我只喜欢尼桑。

佐助心想。

两人都无心再看，恰拉助按下STOP键，影碟在光驱里沙沙的转动声戛然而止，自动退了出来。

他取出碟片，见盘面上浅浅地印着一行字，“三人行必有我师”，不由失笑：“我想呢，怎么文不对题，原来是挂羊头卖狗肉！”把碟片嵌进透明外壳，“我这就去找老板退货。或者，换一张？”

“不用了，浪费时间。”佐助站起身朝屋外走去，“我已经了解了。”

“OK。”

恰拉助推开电视机柜的玻璃移门，把小电影塞进一排游戏光碟里。

 

是夜，佐助在被窝里被尼桑抚摸得浑身酥麻，温柔的亲吻、湿润的吐息、甜蜜的咸味……真实的触感将劣质影像带给他的糟糕感觉一扫而空。中场休息时，他向尼桑转述了木叶全村戒严一事。鼬常在暗部和大蛇丸基地两处走动，虽接触不到最高机密，却也对某些传言略有耳闻：投票结果，卡卡西的支持率最高，然而没能超过全村选民的半数，竞争对手和反对派借此百般刁难、从中作梗，甚至罗织莫须有的罪名构陷他，其中一条就是包庇战犯宇智波佐助，养虎贻患。他认为此类谣言不必告知弟弟徒增他烦恼，便默不作声。只听佐助又道：

“尼、尼桑……我……我想……”

“嗯？”

“我想把我的……那个……放进你的身体里……可以吗？”

——终于来了。

鼬心想。

“可以啊。”他说。

弟弟欣喜若狂的热吻如期而至，半晌，他才得闲说完后半句话：

“不过我得先做一些前期准备工作，下次吧。”

弟弟撅起了嘴。

“本周末，好么？”

“嗯！”

得到许诺的弟弟露出儿时那般容易满足的笑颜，让鼬又心疼又愧疚，又无法不深感幸福。

 

（TBC）


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

86

距离周末还有整整两天，若不是编纂历史读物一事让佐助只恨时间不够用，他也许会觉得度日如年。

到了那一天，一切平静如常，白天照例下了几场雨，太阳照例在傍晚时分落山，恰拉助照例先一步到家然后嘴皮子耍个没完，佐助照例收拾好书卷和手稿等候尼桑归来，鼬照例在玄关处被弟弟紧紧拥抱并得到了一个热情的“欢迎回来”吻。

与往日不同的是，晚饭后鼬没和弟弟打招呼便独自一人走进浴室，关上门。佐助敲门进去的时候，看见一丝不挂的尼桑正摆弄着一套奇怪的忍具不知在忙些什么。

“尼桑，这是……？”佐助拈起鼬手中的软管。

“浣肠器。”

佐助眨眨眼睛，恍然大悟。

“那……我也要。”

鼬颇有深意地看了弟弟一眼，点点头。

这一堂澡于是洗得特别久，久到佐助觉得很是麻烦，但为了照顾尼桑的洁癖，他还是认认真真地把自己里里外外都洗得干干净净。整个清洗过程中鼬都比以往更加沉默，浴室里略显凝重的气氛让佐助在期盼之余不免多了几分忐忑不安，仿佛即将举行的是一场神圣的献祭，他和尼桑两人虔诚地沐浴、斋戒、焚香、祷祝……把彼此的——所谓“贞操”——庄严地交给对方。

好不容易清洗完毕，正用毛巾擦拭身体，佐助忽然想起了什么，又问：“尼桑，那天晚上……你是不是也……所以才洗了那么久？”

鼬低低地“嗯”了一声。

原来如此。

佐助暗嘲自己真是一个大傻瓜。那时自己尚未想过的问题，尼桑其实早就考虑到了；自己还在反复掂量的事情，尼桑早已安排妥帖；自己无谓的担忧和焦虑，尼桑全都已经替他悄然化解，而他却还在那傻傻地自寻烦恼。

不对。他又想。正因为尼桑出于愧疚和补偿心如此溺爱和迁就自己，他才更应该珍惜和体谅他。

他握住鼬的双臂，真诚地说：“尼桑，如果你不愿意，我可以不……”

“我愿意。”

看着弟弟木木怔怔泫然欲涕的双眼，鼬捏了捏他的鼻子，笑道：“不然，有人又要说我是‘言而无信’‘出尔反尔’的‘大骗子’了。”

听尼桑语气轻快地揶揄自己，佐助“嘿”的一笑，压在心底的最后一块石头也飞上了天。

是啊，多大事儿，不就是把自己身上某个凸出的东西放进尼桑体内的某个甬道里去嘛。嘴里放得，那里自然也放得。本是人人都有的地方，不稀罕也不金贵。同为人体的一部分，大家都是平等的。

 

回到卧室，鼬从壁橱里取出暗藏已久的全套装备，亲手把带润滑油的透明橡胶薄膜雨衣给弟弟已然昂然挺立的小家伙戴上，随即仰面躺平，拱起膝盖，分开双腿，冲佐助微微一笑。

且不说尼桑门户洞开的姿势，光是这一笑里若有若无的羞涩就让佐助忍不住要射了，他忙迎上去，学着小电影里演员的样子一手握住尼桑的脚踝高高举起，另一只手扶住小弟弟对准尼桑股间的褶皱，轻轻一顶。

咦？

居然没进去。

后退几分，用力再顶。却滑到了一边。

鼬努力分开双腿并尽量放松臀部肌肉好让弟弟进去，可他那未经开发的狭窄穴口却不像他主观认为的那样欢迎如此粗硬的异物入侵。

佐助也很是不解：为何小电影里的演员挺着累赘到夸张的器官都能进出得十分顺畅，自己却遇到一股意外的阻力？

他看看尼桑，尼桑也看看他。前者的眼神是信心满满地走进考场却发现试题超纲；后者的眼神是别急为兄帮你作弊哎这张卷子有点难。

兄弟俩用眼神彼此鼓励一番，又使了半天劲，双双挣出一身汗，也没能成功合体。见弟弟一张俏脸涨得通红又是尴尬又是着急，鼬安慰道：“没关系，慢慢来。”

“再、再进不去……我都要出来了……”

佐助小声咕哝。他的小弟弟穿着的雨衣前端，那本该盛放精液的空间已被流出的水儿涨得满满的。

鼬见状，略一犹豫，捏住弟弟的阴茎引导它往自己的身体里钻，佐助配合着尼桑兴奋得直抖，忽觉小弟弟从根部深处开始阵阵收缩。

糟糕，当真要射。

他忙闭起眼睛，不敢再看两人身体的结合处，怕一看更是控制不住。然而并不管用，才刚进去半个头，那家伙就缴械投降，一泄如注。

他喘息着趴伏在尼桑身上，懊丧地把脸埋在他的肩头，迷茫中本能地感到挫败。

鼬替弟弟卷下盛满白色体液的小雨衣，打个结放到一旁，抚摸着他的背脊轻吻他的脸，柔声道：“休息一会儿，再试试？”

“嗯……”

尼桑喷吐在他耳边的气息让高潮后本就瘫软无力的佐助更是从骨髓酥到毛发。

他抬起脸亲吻鼬。

“尼桑，你对我真好……”

“这是我应该做的。”

“……”呃……哪里不对？

“你是我唯一的弟弟啊。”鼬微笑着说。

佐助脸上的笑容却消失了，这样的告白显然让他很不满意。

“尼桑，难道说……”他凝视着鼬的眼睛，“……你只把我当成弟弟？”

“……”

“在你心里……你对我……还是只是哥哥对弟弟的喜欢，是么？”

“……我不知道。”

又是这句话！佐助失望地扁扁嘴，在尼桑的唇上狠狠啃了一口，好像这样就能让他改变答案似的。

“我没有喜欢过别的人，无从比较啊。”

看着尼桑满含歉意的笑容，佐助的嘴角又慢慢地扬起来，他静静伏在尼桑身上，越琢磨越觉得这句话意义非凡，心里甜甜的。他的小弟弟似也为其所感，精神大振，跃跃欲试地跳动着，一副急不可耐准备再战的架势。

 

这一次有了经验，鼬已明白双腿该分得多开，臀部该抬起多高；佐助也知道了该用多大力气以何种角度往里顶，兄弟俩齐心协力，很快就把那紫红色的小脑袋挤了进去。最粗的地方既通过了最狭窄的入口，此后便是一路通畅，豁然开朗。

佐助觉得自己仿佛进入了一个舒适温暖的家园，柔软的内壁紧紧地包裹住他，一层层地将他往外推，而他一点一点的往里顶，皮肉相贴处摩擦得火热。鼬只觉得自己的身体被弟弟从两腿之间莽直地劈开，撕裂般的疼痛灼烧着他的肠壁使之条件反射地自我保护，把入侵者往外挤，他的双手和腰臀却帮着弟弟往自己的深处进入，脸上不露出任何不适的神情。

终于，整个坚硬都挺进了那团柔暖里，生理上的快感已退居其次，与尼桑合二为一被他深深地接纳和包容的幸福感让佐助简直想哭。他感觉自己进入了尼桑的最深处，又觉得那里面还有更加幽深如宇宙般广阔的空间，无限神秘，令人向往；又像是一个黑洞，一个贪得无厌的欲望的深渊，诱惑他沉沦。

鼬爱怜地梳理着弟弟汗湿的鬓发，体内陌生的胀痛感使他的阴茎软垂，他拉过薄被随意地盖住它，不让弟弟发现。虽然他极力遮掩，佐助还是察觉到尼桑似乎并不怎么享受，他小心地拔出几分，观察尼桑的表情，征求他的同意：“尼桑，我动咯？”

“好。”

于是动起来，起初幅度很小，而后渐渐加快。佐助本想模仿小电影里看来的动作一边抽插一边爱抚对方，可在尼桑体内摩擦的神奇感觉占据了他全部的注意力，让他根本无法分心二用。肠壁的嫩肉被阴茎牵动着翻进翻出，痛楚加剧，鼬仍面带微笑，不皱一下眉头。

他记得那本书上说过——根据个体适应能力的不同，痛感会在几分钟到十几分钟内慢慢变得麻木，熬过这一阶段，或能产生某种快感。这种快感并非人人皆有，但大多数人可以通过长期反复的试炼获得。

他仰望着弟弟因兴奋而有些扭曲但依然俊美的脸庞，这张脸上的快乐和沉醉就是他最好的止痛药。

大约过了一分钟，没等他进入理论中的麻木阶段，弟弟忽然停止了动作趴在他身上不住颤抖，他感到体内的小家伙激动地跳了两下，半硬着，缓缓退了出去。

“呜……尼桑……”佐助喘着粗气，用带哭腔的声音在他耳边呢喃，“……你里面……好舒服啊……”

鼬微笑着亲吻弟弟的额头，再次把自己亲手戴上的透明橡胶薄膜褪下，打个结，同先前那只放在一处。

佐助兀自呻吟着，仿佛仍沉浸在已经结束的欢爱中，意犹未尽。那滋味实在太短暂，短得像只有一瞬间，又长得像已成永恒，永远印刻在他的记忆里，深种于他的肉体和灵魂。

喘息未平的他迫不及待地想要再来一次，可他心里清楚，根据“约法三章”，今晚属于他的额度已经用完了。

于是从尼桑身上滚落，躺在他身边，松松地搂着他的脖子，咬着他的耳朵说：“轮到你啦。”

鼬不作声，也没有任何行动。佐助摸向他的胯间，发现尼桑的小兄弟仍慵懒地躺着，只略微有些硬，一副意兴阑珊的样子，便用手掐掐捏捏，将其撩拨起来，又转头寻找枕边的套套，打算像他之前为自己做的那样亲自给他戴上。

鼬抢先一步把那盒安全套抓在手中，说：“不用了。”

“来嘛，尼桑，很舒服的。”

弟弟的表情和语气和他小时候一模一样，这个单纯善良的孩子无论吃到什么好吃的玩了什么好玩的都愿意和他分享，想让尼桑也试一试，玩一玩，尝一尝。

“下次吧。”鼬笑着婉拒。

“好吧……”

既然尼桑不肯主动，这事儿自然无法勉强，佐助悻悻然躺倒，那种不安且不悦的感觉又涌上心头。尼桑满足了他而自己却一无所获，这不公平，也不对等。这不是做爱，而是单方面的索取和付出甚至奉献。又或者……？

“尼桑。”他有些委屈地问，“你是不是……嫌我脏？”

“不，当然不是。”鼬赶忙辩白。他侧身捧住弟弟的脸，凝视良久，说：“……没有人比你更干净。”

“那……我要你进来。”

佐助有意无意的撒娇让鼬的心脏猛地一震，脑中那根理智的弦差点崩断，血液急速向下体涌去。他做了个深呼吸，想了想，对弟弟说：“闭上眼睛，躺好。”

这样的命令佐助自是乐意遵从，当即闭起眼睛乖乖躺好，鼬拿过自己的枕头垫在弟弟腰下，佐助又兴奋又好奇，把双腿远远地分开，等待尼桑对自己为所欲为。鼬又拿起一管润滑油，挤了许多在左手手掌上，用右手的食指和中指蘸取一些，在弟弟的会阴处轻柔地涂抹。

佐助只觉一股凉意从两腿之间袭来，在这潮湿闷热的天气里让运动后大汗淋漓的他说不出的惬意。这股凉意随着尼桑指尖和他的股间皮肤的摩擦渐渐变成了湿润的暖意，不知不觉间突破了他紧闭的穴口，悠悠向他体内深入。

若说刚才他对尼桑的破门而入有一种游侠的豪气，那此刻尼桑对他友好的造访则有几分文士的儒雅。这位斯文的访客在他的甬道四壁细细探索，一下一下扣按着某处隐蔽的机关。

佐助忽然感到一阵强烈的尿意，忍不住睁开眼睛，咕哝道：“尼桑，我、我想尿尿……”

“去吧。”鼬说着缓缓抽出手指。

说也奇怪，尼桑的手指刚一抽离他的身体，尿意忽然又消失了。佐助不好意思地笑着，说：“我又不想去了……”

鼬略一思索，已明其理，柔声问道：“疼么？”

“不疼。”佐助摇摇头，赧然一笑，“……很舒服。”

鼬只听脑中嗡的一响，胸口又是一荡，忙强自镇定，淡淡地说：“那继续？”

佐助指指尼桑昂首挺胸面红耳赤的小兄弟，“用那个。”

鼬不说话，把弟弟的双腿再分开一些，仍像刚才那样在他会阴处的皮肤上来回抚摸，等弟弟闭上眼睛仰起下巴呼吸变得急促，便用右手中指缓缓探入，一边抽插一边向上挑抹，左手手掌则时不时微微倾斜，将润滑液滴在手指和穴口的结合处。

佐助只觉被尼桑碰触的地方开始发热，渐渐地整个下腹部都热起来，四肢百骸像是浸泡在一池温泉之中，长年战斗留下的肌体的创伤，数月苦读导致的大脑的疲乏，都在这片暖意中消散了。起初他还轻声嘟囔，“用那个嘛”，后来完全说不出话，只能从鼻腔里哼出长长短短快活的呻吟。

忽然他浑身一颤，像是体内深处某个密室被开启，从未有过的剧烈快感如同一群挣脱牢笼的亡命之徒没头没脑地四处乱闯，他的呻吟变成了叫喊，一声比一声高，最后连变声前的嗓音也叫了出来，一股股热流激荡而出，一个熟悉的力量握紧了他灼热涨硬的器官上下滑动，几乎同时，后方失控地收缩，前端纵情地喷涌，他感觉自己死了过去，再度活转来的时候，尼桑正在亲吻他的脸颊。

他不知道自己的身体究竟发生了什么，也不知道尼桑到底有没有把他的小兄弟插进来，唯一可以确定的是它看起来比刚才更加赤红肿胀，暴起的青筋和湿润的头部说明它根本没有被满足，极渴望得到释放。可是尼桑脸上淡定柔和的神情却又令他迷惑，他云山雾罩的双眸里有一层晦暗的光，把他真实的欲望全都屏在后面，让佐助既钦佩又怜惜，又感动又自责。

他抱住尼桑亲吻，翻身到他的上方。

“教我。”佐助用带着命令的口吻说，“我也要让你舒服。”

鼬见弟弟眉眼饧涩，显是困了，柔声道：“今晚先休息吧，乖。”

“那你怎么办？”

“我会自己处理的。”

“不要。”

佐助说罢，忽地溜到鼬的下方，把刚才尼桑给他垫腰的枕头塞到他腰下，又拿起身边的瓶瓶罐罐一件件察看。刚才被弄得神魂颠倒，并不记得尼桑用了怎样的手法，他便自出机杼，找到润滑油，认明标签，试过手感，往尼桑的两股之间倒去，不想一下子挤得太多，褥子也沾湿了一大片。他忙伸手去接，接住了横抹竖抹打着圈儿抹，把尼桑的整个下体抹得湿滑油亮，顺势便将中指滑进穴中，一边掏摸一边感受着内壁的褶皱。

鼬早就硬得难受，忍到此时，见弟弟只顾着探索他的内部，并不帮忙，只好自己动手，握住阴茎上下套弄。早先佐助一心想看尼桑自慰，始终没能看到，这时尼桑被迫主动做给他看了，他却不以为意，反而觉得这破坏了他的计划：他要像尼桑一样凭自己的实力和技巧满足对方，才不要他多此一举。

这样想着，他拿开尼桑的手，一口含住他的小兄弟，左手五指撸动，右手一指抽插，老套路结合新花样，双管齐下。

鼬情不自禁地回想着刚才弟弟在自己指下春潮泛滥的脸庞和千回百转的呻吟，在多重刺激下很快就射了。高潮的时候他依旧那样自制隐忍，几下战栗，一声闷哼，面部表情宛如一名苦行的修士，让佐助的成就感大打折扣。完了他照例闭目养神一会儿，然后起身收拾乱糟糟的床铺。

兄弟俩照例互相清理身体，一同饮水、如厕，正式就寝。

夜间照例落了几滴雨，月亮照例在乌云里若隐若现，空气里照例混杂着蚊香和精液的味道，还有尼桑身上好闻的香味。

闹钟指向了十点零五分，佐助躺在卧铺上，暗暗赞叹尼桑实有先见之明，多亏是周末，不必为明天的工作劳神，否则哪来这份宽裕的时间和闲适的心情任他俩一次又一次地摸索、试错、磨合……又怎能做得如此酣畅淋漓？

心仍是热，他把被子拨到一边，转头看着鼬的侧脸。距离刚才的欢爱不过几分钟，他已经开始期待下一次。“下一次”是个多么美好的字眼啊。明天，后天，未来的每一天，都能像今晚这样度过。他回味着在尼桑身体里的美妙感觉，久久无法入睡，而尼桑灵活温柔充满魔力的手指，仿佛也还在他的身体里。

 

（TBC）


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

87

佐助满以为从今往后就能过上夜夜笙歌的性福生活，谁知尼桑却另有安排，说是昨晚那种形式的性行为会破坏器官的正常功能，不可太频太滥，便擅自往两人的“约法三章”里又添了一条。于是乎，哥俩一三五按笛，二四六吹箫，周末方唱后庭花。

如此过了两周，又磨合了四五次，佐助自觉技术小有长进，从一开始的几十秒便射进步到抽插上百次才射，尼桑也从未嫌弃过他的技术。每次他问尼桑“舒服吗？”，尼桑总是给予肯定的回答，哪怕他的小兄弟始终半软不硬，暴露了他不很舒服的真相。

而轮到尼桑插入时，他总不肯爽快进来，总是用一根（或许两根）手指耐心地爱抚他，害得他在高潮迭起之后身心大畅，失去了与尼桑讨价还价提出更多要求的气力。

光阴似箭，转眼又到了鼬的生日。恰拉助虽思乡心切，但抱着在这个时空多聚一刻是一刻的心思，不愿放过这个呼朋引伴恣意撒欢的大好机会。佐助问尼桑想要什么礼物，鼬微笑道：“有你就够了。”

“我、我也是……|||”

等到佐助过生日的时候，他的体内已能轻松容纳尼桑的三根手指，而他没有一次能不借助前端的刺激仅靠攻略尼桑的后方就让他到达高潮。

“为什么呢？”他问。

“每个人的体质不同，不必强求。”鼬照例这样回答。

这大而无当的解释丝毫不能令佐助信服。刚和尼桑突破禁忌那会儿，他还诚惶诚恐；就在不久前，他还很吃尼桑的套路，现在则不了。正如尼桑送他的评语——“得寸进尺”——尼桑越是满足他，他的欲望越是日益增长。要是在过去，他兴许还会反省自己是不是太过贪婪，现在则理所当然地认为这是他应享的待遇。

“这不是理由。”他说。

“来日方长……”

“下次吧。”

佐助故意学舌的抢白让鼬忍不住笑起来。

“有件事和你商量。”

“不要试图转移话题，尼桑。”

不理会弟弟的打岔，鼬继续往下说：“大蛇丸邀请我们参与一项人体实验，内容是关于性的科学。”

听到这个词，佐助登时警惕起来，红着脸追问：“什、什么意思？那家伙要对你做什么？”

“就是，你和我，在专门的实验室里做爱，采集数据，用于人脑的研究。”遂将先前受邀参观密室中的拟真人一事和佐助说了。

“这……尼桑怎么看？”

“我打算先了解一下具体情况，再做决定。”

“那……我同你一起去。”

 

第二天，见佐助与自己和尼桑同行，恰拉助兴奋得一路唧唧呱呱。一到大蛇丸基地，就硬拉着佐助去自己的办公室参观，又向他卖弄自己的创造发明。

只见三面墙上乱七八糟地贴满了花花绿绿的照片、海报、图纸和表格，最显眼处还挂着一张奖状——“本月最佳新人：宇智波•佐助”；桌上和柜子里摆放着各色玩偶，比他的卧室还要像少女的闺阁。房间一角十尺见方的空地上竖着六根杯口粗的石柱，每一根上面都缠绕着金属丝，纵横交错成六芒星形的法阵，一直连接到一旁的简易控制器上。恰拉助打开开关，六芒星的六个角便轮流发出蓝、绿、紫三色光芒，一闪一闪，煞是好看，似是不久前的生日趴体上用过的小灯泡。

“这是我的‘SASUKE MICRO-MF’，就是微型磁场。”恰拉助把佐助推到六芒星的中间站定，“如何？是不是浑身麻麻的，有一种元神出窍，跳出三界外不在五行中的感觉？”

“……”

佐助用指尖轻触金属丝，迸出几星火花，“……你这是漏电吧？”

“非也。”恰拉助转动旋钮，六根石柱感应着发出嗡嗡的电流声，“我是特地设计成这样的好不好？才不是‘漏’呢！”说着，眉飞色舞连比带划地阐述了一通原理，又道实验成功之后，再去户外开阔处用更精良的原材料建造规模更宏伟的电磁场。

见他一副踌躇满志要做大事业的样子，佐助正想嘲笑他两句，忽闻走廊里传来“笃笃笃”的脚步声，香磷踩着高跟鞋抱着一沓文件走了进来，见了佐助，点头打个招呼，把最上面那份往恰拉助桌上一拍，瞪了他一眼，转身就走。

佐助不知他俩又闹什么别扭，也懒得管，瞥见那份文件的封面上印着“体检报告”几个大字，随手拿起来翻阅。

“啧啧，这妞气性真大……”恰拉助撇撇嘴。这段日子他和香磷好了吵，吵了好，分分合合，宛如儿戏一般。“……不就是昨晚玩宇智波吊灯的时候不小心摔下来了嘛，真是的，老司机偶尔也会翻车嘛，又不是故意的……对了，你和尼桑那啥还和谐吧？要不要我再教你两招？”

佐助倒确有两个问题想请教，一是为何自己没法用那啥让尼桑高潮；二是尼桑为何不肯把那啥插进来。只是两者均过于私密，在办公场所不便启齿，他犹豫半晌，终是没有问。

恰拉助见他双颊微红一副欲说还休的样子，嘿嘿一笑，正待套话，忽又有一人快步走了进来，那人看见两个长相一模一样的佐助，吃了一惊，愣在那里。佐助见这人身穿白大褂，戴着黑框眼镜，满脸书生气，显然也是大蛇丸实验室的工作人员。

“早上好哇。”恰拉助笑着介绍道：“这位是我的双胞胎哥哥，佐大助；这位是物资管理处的助手般若丸先生，他看见我发的招募广告，就自愿来当我的免费实验对象啦。”

二人互相打量一番，都对恰拉助的话将信将疑。佐助见他俩有事要忙，不及寒暄便告辞了。刚走出室外，迎面便遇到对门的药师兜，正是前来邀他同去性学实验现场的。

 

那一处的氛围与恰拉助的地盘截然不同。穿过两道无人把守的暗门，来到一间四壁萧然的空屋，兜掀开墙上的空调开关盒盖，将温度调到零下五度。佐助只觉脚下一震，整个房间缓缓向下降去，竟是一间隐蔽的箱式电梯。

不知降了多少层，停住，另一侧的卷帘门升起，眼前是一间灯光昏黄的小厅，鼬和大蛇丸已在厅中相候。

“呵呵，佐助君，欢迎光临。”大蛇丸的笑声如沙砾般粗糙干哑，“这边请。”

兄弟俩对视一眼，跟着大蛇丸走进小厅西侧的一扇门中。兜却不跟入，反身回进电梯，关上了卷帘门。

“这里就是观察室。请坐，我稍后就来。”大蛇丸也不开灯，旋即离去。

黑漆漆的室内隐约可见一只方几、两把沙发，一面墙上挂着一块巨大的幕布，除此之外别无它物。佐助四下打量，心中疑窦丛生，见尼桑并不落座，便也不坐。

只听得“嘶嘶”声响，幕布缓缓升起，露出藏在其后的一扇大玻璃窗。窗的那一边似乎是一间卧室，居中一张圆形双人床，数台仪器围着床列成一圈，线路盘绕，又像是一间手术室。

见此情景，佐助已经猜到了这间房间是派什么用场的。果然过不多久，对面的灯亮了，房门打开，走进三个人来，当先一人是老熟人兜，后面跟着两个陌生的青年男女，分别穿着粉蓝色和粉红色的居家睡衣，神情亲密，想是一对情侣。

隔着玻璃窗，只见这对情侣脱去睡衣，戴上嵌有电极片的软帽，又在兜的指点和下在身体各处包括性器官内外接上多种设备，测试正常后，兜关上大灯，只留一盏夜灯，退出门外，关上门，房中便只有那对赤裸的男女，并排坐在床上，拥抱接吻。

佐助微觉尴尬。虽说眼前是科学实验并非激情小电影，身边是朝夕恩爱亲昵无间的尼桑，他还是感觉怪怪的。斜目偷觑尼桑，只见他一脸严肃，若有所思，反衬得自己幼稚沉不住气没见过世面缺乏专业精神，忙收起心猿意马，眯起眼睛，皱起眉头，一手垫肘，一手托腮，监视着一墙之隔的二人。

大蛇丸走进屋来，递给兄弟俩一人一杯饮料以及一只遥控器，笑着介绍道：“如二位所见，本实验的难点不在于技术，而是观念。别说那些思想保守、性情腼腆的人，就算是最不拘泥于世俗、最敢为人先、最有奉献精神的孩子，一开始也都不愿参与。我们做了不少工作——多谢鼬桑帮忙——才说服第一批志愿者，来这里做你看到的事。”

什么忙？佐助心想。

大蛇丸按下手中的遥控器按钮，观察室里突然响起声声细腻的喘息和呻吟。“这儿通常是静音的，如果你们需要，可以按这两个键控制音量。”

“不需要。”佐助忙道。这床笫间的欢好之声虽不如小电影里那样夸张，可正因其真实，反而更加不堪入耳，他立马红了脸。

鼬按下静音键。只听大蛇丸怪笑几声，续道：“我们会采集每一场实验的声音、图像、红外热成像、脑电波、心率等生理数据，进行分析、整合。当然，这些事先都会告知每一位被试者，他们也都知道我们会在某处监控他们的一举一动。另外你们也可以放心，这项实验所有的数据都是机密档案，绝不会泄露。包括这个地方，也只有我和兜两个人可以进出。贤昆仲可是这里唯一的贵客。”

说话间，对面房中前戏已毕，进入正题。见那对情侣在仪器环绕周身戴满电极片且被人监控的情况下还能全心投入玩出各种花样，佐助暗暗佩服，心想若是换了自己，决计做不到。

不一会儿雨收云散，兜开门走进房中，协助二人撤去所有设备，又更换了床单和枕套。三人谈谈笑笑，似乎相当熟络，与兜握手道别之后，那对男女便抱着睡衣裸着身体离开了，想必外面另有更衣室。

只听大蛇丸又道：“我们每天安排十五场实验，每一场的时间都控制在5到30分钟之内。”话音刚落，兜便又领了一对青年男女进来，两人脱衣、戴设备、关灯、上床……整套流程都和之前相同，只是这次的两名被试人神情紧张，动作迟疑，不如刚才那对淡定自若。

“目前我们共有87名自愿参加实验的工作人员，其中男性55人，女性32人，异性倾向者68人，同性倾向者9人，双性倾向者10人，情侣五对，除一对情侣外，其余85人都同意与随机排列组合的对象合作。”

听了这话，佐助更是打定主意坚决不参与这项实验。只是不知道尼桑怎么想。若是尼桑参加而自己不参加，岂非等于默许他与那八十来个陌生男女……那个……滥交？即使以科学实验的名义——也不能忍。

他转头看鼬。尼桑虽仍是面无表情，但从他的眼神里却能读出一丝对未知事物的探求欲和想要深入了解基地內所有机密技术的企图心。而大蛇丸还在一旁推波助澜。

佐助不由感到一阵烦乱，他不担心尼桑会被大蛇丸说动，只怕他已经做出决定，那可是千军万马都拉不回头。

他忙朝鼬使个眼色：尼桑，请借一步说话，有事相商。

鼬也用眼神回道：稍安勿躁，我自有计较。

佐助急得在心里直跺脚，耳听着大蛇丸绵里藏针地卖情怀，眼看着隔壁房中的情侣换了一对又一对， 真恨不得把尼桑拦腰抱起，扛回家。

忽然他惊讶地瞪大了双眼，刚进来的这一对，正在宽衣解带的那个红发少女不是香磷是谁？而那个即将和她XXOO的实验对象……竟然是水月！

他可不想观摩自己的属下兼好友和另一个属下兼好友做这种事。便借机把遥控器一摔，头也不回地走出了观察室。

 

“世间万物都有它运行的原理，所谓科学，即是发现和掌握它们的规律。在所有与生命有关的科学中，最神秘、最难以解读的是什么？”大蛇丸自问自答道，“是‘爱’。”

佐助和鼬并肩坐在小厅的沙发上，面前摆着两杯一口也没有喝过已经冷掉了的饮料。

“没有一种感情是无条件的。”大蛇丸敲打着食指，“父母爱子女，是因为后者能延续前者的基因；恋人间的性吸引力一般在十八到三十个月之后彻底消失，是因为这段时间足以完成生育下一代的任务，可以开始寻找新的对象；人们依附于自己所属的群体，是因为个人的力量太过渺小，从众能降低风险，抱团更容易生存。这些都是人类在漫长的进化史中逐渐形成的本能。”

“鼓吹‘爱’的人比比皆是，但在关键时刻，能够不计得失，甘愿牺牲自己的利益、理想甚至生命去成全他人的，凤毛麟角。”

“无论是人类还是其它动物，同胞兄弟姐妹之间都是竞争大于友爱的关系——争夺生存资源，争夺父母的爱，争夺家族财产和继承权……而你，是个例外。”大蛇丸说着，意味深长地看了鼬一眼，“这份超越本能的爱究竟来自何处？这个问题困扰了我许多年，让我为之深深着迷。我想，如果能解开这个谜题，恐怕我们就找到了实现全人类和平的法宝。”

“鼬桑，你要是和我一样有志于此，我就把这个项目全权交给你负责。”

“尼桑，别相信他。”佐助忍不住插嘴道，“这家伙只是打着冠冕堂皇的幌子，实现他自私自利的目的。”

“佐助君的脾气还是这么火爆呢。”大蛇丸笑道，“我只希望能与最优秀的天才合作而已。至于其中利害，即使你不相信我说的话，也该相信令兄的判断力。”说罢，斜目凝视着鼬。

“明天日落之前给你答复。”

“尼桑！”

“呵呵呵……别让我失望哦。”

 

佐助闷闷地走在鼬身边，酝酿着词句。虽然他打从心底里相信尼桑只爱他一个人，但同时也很明白，为了世界和平人类发展科学进步而献身什么的，对尼桑的吸引力有多大。他第一次遇到这样的难题——心爱的人将要和别人做爱了，怎么办？——他对如何处理这种问题毫无经验。他完全没有自信能让尼桑改变想法。

满腹心事地回到尼桑的办公室，却见恰拉助已经在门口等着了，笑嘻嘻地约他俩共进午餐。佐助暗想：这家伙大概还不知道香磷参加实验的事吧？而且，以他一贯的德性，就算知道了也不会介意吧？他俩不过是露水情缘，就像两条来自不同时空的直线，在某一点相交之后，渐行渐远。他们之间没有任何形式的契约可以约束双方的行为，自始至终都是独立的自由身。而自己和尼桑……又何尝不是如此？就算有斩不断的血缘的羁绊，尼桑也没有责任和义务只和他一个人做爱。

见佐助愁眉不展，恰拉助猜想肯定和尼桑有关，便撺掇着他俩一起去商业街吃喝玩乐。鼬当然明白弟弟的心事，有意纾解他的愁怀，自也无异议。两人左右夹着佐助来到一家自助餐厅，取了各色佳肴摆满一桌，恰拉助装疯卖傻地逗趣，鼬温言软语地哄慰，佐助强颜欢笑，仍是吃得没滋没味。

吃罢午饭，恰拉助又拖着兄弟俩去游艺中心，兑换了数十枚游戏币，教他俩如何打弹珠、敲太鼓、抓公仔、投篮球……佐助手气不坏，样样都赢了，还抓到一对憨态可掬的毛绒小熊。然而他并不想要，顺手塞给了恰拉助。直到鼬看见街边的大头贴机提议合影并在布帘围成的狭小空间里搂着弟弟亲了一口，佐助才有一点点开心起来。

  


 

 

回到家时已是午后，喂完乌鸦和猫，佐助将一沓厚厚的涂涂改改卷了边的手稿搬进书房，打开墨盒，提笔沉思，脑海里挥之不去的却尽是自己想象出的可怕画面，当下五指微动，运转如心，待他回过神来，纸上不知何时已多了几个字：

①不安全

②不卫生

——是了。尼桑为人谨慎，且洁身自好，以这两点为突破口，应该能够动摇他的固执己见……吧？佐助在两行字的下面划了两条粗粗的黑线，心想：今晚无论如何都要说服尼桑，决不能让他掉进大蛇丸的圈套。

好不容易等到尼桑下班回家，吃过晚饭，洗过鸳鸯浴，清清爽爽地钻进被窝，互相依偎着，感觉气氛正好，佐助刚要开口，就被尼桑用唇封住了嘴。虽说这样的吻早已习惯成自然，还是令他心神荡漾，缠绵了好一会儿，才道：“尼、尼桑……我想……和你谈谈……”

“我知道。”鼬解开弟弟的衣带，“我已经决定了。”

“不，你听我说……啊……”多处敏感带同时被爱抚让佐助叫出声来，他扭动着身体，怀疑这也许只是尼桑驯服他的手段，“停……停下……”

“不喜欢么？”

“喜、喜欢……”佐助抱紧鼬，“……我……不许你……和别人……”

“我也是。”

鼬承认大蛇丸开出的条件令他颇为心动。这项实验他知之久矣，眼看着它从无到有，积少成多，慢慢做出些成果来，自己也投入了不少精力，如今能全盘接手，独当一面，正是可遇不可求的好机会。

至于是否亲自上场当被试者与陌生人性交，与其说他不介意，不如说是无所谓。无论前世还是今生，他向来视自己这身皮囊为多余之物，毫不爱惜。倘若舍生方能取义，他可以慨然赴死，随时将它抛却；倘若苟活方能济世，他便暂且寄存于其中，任病魔摧残毁谤中伤，皆可处之泰然。遑论拿它来逢场作戏。

唯一舍不得的只有怀中那个温暖的身体。如果弟弟也参与实验，如果要和佐助在旁人的监控下做爱，一举一动都成为永久保存的档案，他极不愿意。

他抚摸着他，亲吻他。他越是这样亲密地触碰他，越意识到自己想要独占他的一切，他的汗水，他的呻吟，他纯净无瑕的身体，高潮时的颤栗和迷离的眼神……这一切，绝无可能与任何人分享。

作为宇智波鼬，他是大公无私的和平主义者。但作为 **宇智波佐助的哥哥** ，他狭隘、偏执、不可理喻。

佐助不解其故，只觉得今晚的尼桑比往常兴奋，似乎受到了什么刺激，每一个动作都充满了压抑的激情，不像过去那样有条不紊。他热烈地迎合着，摩擦，翻滚，嘶吼，把鼬压在身下，用双臀夹住他坚挺的性器，狠狠地，坐下去。

 

（TBC）


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

88

不坐不知道，这一坐，佐助才领教到完全勃起的OO对未经充分润滑的XX的冲击力。原来，身体被侵入是这样的感受；原来过去自以为恰到好处的每一次都在让尼桑强忍痛楚，而尼桑是那样的温柔。

虽然结合处火辣辣的又胀又痛，虽然尼桑的小兄弟又粗又硬不如他的手指熨贴舒适，却丝毫没有破坏体内汹涌的快感，佐助一动不动地夹紧，适应并感受着尼桑的形状。燥热的夜晚，满足的呻吟声和冲动的喘息声交织在潮湿的空气里。

鼬扶住弟弟的双股，“起来……”，他努力保持语气的冷静，“……不润滑是不行的。”

“不要。”佐助任性地动了动，果然摩擦着生疼，“都怪你太大了，尼桑……”他轻咬鼬的耳垂，“……啊……好像又大了一点……”

鼬勉强守住一息尚存的理智，柔声道：“让我帮你做一下润滑，不然，我们俩都会不舒服。”

听尼桑说他也会不舒服，佐助乖乖地抬起屁股，慢慢地放尼桑的小兄弟出来，当膨胀的头部通过狭窄的穴口时，他忽觉下体一阵酥麻，居然射了。

“……哎？”

佐助百思不得其解，自己的身体未免也太敏感了吧？

他回想起白天在大蛇丸基地观摩的数场实验，几个男人或高或矮或胖或瘦，论战斗力个个是弱鸡，全不是自己的对手，但在这方面，却没一个比自己更“快”的。他不认为自己这种情况像尼桑说的那样只是正常范围內的个体差异，肯定是哪里有问题。

正在瞎琢磨，尼桑已取了润滑油和安全套来，摆在枕边备用，又用纸巾为他擦拭干净，问：“还要吗？”

佐助摇摇头。这半个月来，兄弟俩做爱的频率已经降到了一两天一次，有时候亲亲抱抱就睡了。这样的发展趋势正是鼬所期望的。他见弟弟放空着双眼发呆，显是倦了，便将他轻轻按倒在卧铺上，盖好被子，打算等弟弟睡着了再去浴室自己解决。

佐助却还惦记着尼桑尚未释放的小兄弟，一边出神一边下意识地伸手去摸。鼬正涨得难受，见弟弟摸上来，便躺平了任他摆弄，谁知弟弟手上的动作忽轻忽重，时快时慢，好几次在他想射的时候停下来，害得他欲火中烧，忍了又忍，实在忍不住，一把握住弟弟的手，亲自带动他的节奏。

佐助这才察觉尼桑想要得十分急迫而自己心不在焉，暗暗抱歉，忙掀开被子坐起来，俯身含入。鼬把身体一侧，也欲起身，“我去洗一下”，佐助忙将尼桑按住，分开他的双腿，边舔边吸，“这不正在洗嘛”，鼬无奈一笑，略微挣了挣，怎奈快感如潮，只好闭起眼睛享受。

吸出尼桑的精华以后，佐助一般有三种处理方式：

一、吞下去；

二、强行喂进尼桑嘴里；

三、让它自由地喷洒在尼桑的胸膛上（有时还会用手指抹着玩，顺便提出一些诸如“为什么会变成水”之类的生理问题，让鼬得到身为兄长纵容弟弟兼为弟弟解惑的双重满足）。

——这次佐助采用了第二种方式，不同于以往的是，当他将体液尽数吐进尼桑口中之后，尼桑的舌头还意犹未尽地缠着他的不放。

“尼桑，”佐助趴在鼬身上，问道：“用手，用嘴，和插进来，你比较喜欢哪种？”

“嗯……用嘴吧。”

“我喜欢插。”佐助说着，有一点害羞，“无论是我插入你，还是你插入我，我都喜欢。”

“……啊。”

“尼桑，”佐助又问，“你不会和别的人这样做吧？”

“当然不会。”

“谁敢和尼桑……哼哼，我就杀了他。”

“为免殃及无辜，”鼬笑着说，“我也不敢呐。”

 

第二天，听了鼬的想法，大蛇丸很是失望，他投其所好，诱之以理想主义，一心希望鼬能说服佐助一起参加人体实验，没想到这对兄弟一个耿直一个狡猾，弟弟固然心高气傲难以收为己用，哥哥更是心机深沉反过来还想利用他。

他干笑几声，道：“既然如此，这一把手之位嘛……我可不能随便交给外人。”

“经过这两年的合作，我想我已经是这里的一员了。”

“我需要看到更多的诚意。”

“我只能做出我自己的决定，并不能操纵佐助的想法，更不可能替他选择。”

“这不像你啊，鼬桑。”大蛇丸作遗憾状，“为了私情而舍弃大义，有违你的处世之道啊。可惜，可惜。莫非是我这里的工作过于简单枯燥，磨损了你的心志？”

“也许吧。”

鼬淡然地说。

 

佐助了却了一桩心事，神清气爽地去木叶村立图书馆还书，顺便借阅了几本科普读物，研究一下成为快枪手究竟是技术问题还是体质问题。

书中给出的答案是：两者都有，但最主要的还是心理问题。并奉劝广大男青年不要觉得自己“快”，更不要盲目与激情小电影攀比，只要能让女方受孕，就是正常的。

这下彻底乱了佐助的参考标准。无论如何，自己都没法让尼桑受孕啊……⊙_⊙

况且自己和尼桑认真做爱、夜夜进步，早已不是那个“性经验不足的处男”，为何非但没有变得迟钝，反而越来越容易兴奋了呢？

可见尽信书不如无书，还得靠实践出真知。

于是又磨合了一段日子，佐助处处用心，努力体会尼桑的感受，模仿尼桑的手法，进一步改善技巧，虽仍不能用OO把尼桑插射，却已能用XX把尼桑夹射了。那一次，尼桑的小兄弟在他体内的挣扎和颤抖让他激动得几乎昏死过去。

虽然鼬不像弟弟那样表现得那么明显——他从不乱扭乱叫——但从他细微的身体反应和表情变化中，佐助判断尼桑大概没有撒谎——在性方面，每个人都有自己特殊的癖好——比起插入和被插入，他似乎的确更喜欢另外两种姿势：一是平躺着，让佐助伏在他腿间吸吸（如图一）；一是面对面交股而坐，让两人的性器紧紧相贴，握在手中一起撸（如图二）。佐助欣然接受了两人之间的差异，他喜欢取悦尼桑，也喜欢被尼桑取悦。

  


 

 

 

白露已过，秋意渐浓，老屋前后的院子里铺满了落叶，兄弟俩都爱观赏四季的自然流转，并不刻意去打扫。倒是恰拉助在后院扫出一块空地，拿粉笔和木工尺在地上画了线，标上数字和记号。

一个平常的周末，兄弟俩洗完澡，依偎在廊下赏月，指点星河，笑谈世事。鼬虽同时在两处工作，但甚少谈及木叶，谈得较多的是大蛇丸基地的种种，佐助都很爱听；佐助则常常谈起自己前几年浪迹天涯的见闻，鼬也听得津津有味。而对于更早一些的过去，两人都默契地避而不谈；至于更遥远的将来，因为怀着奢望，反而深藏在心底，都不敢敞开了明讲。兄弟俩手心覆着手背，只想把此刻握紧。

这一晚说起恰拉助的穿越实验，聊到平行时空理论，佐助忽问：“尼桑，如果一个人回到过去，改变了历史，那他还能存在于这个时空吗？”

鼬想了想，说：“我认为历史无法被改变。如果一个人回到过去，使他所在的时空A的某一个关键节点发生变化，那么，一个新的时空B就会从那个节点分化出来，那个人可能会存在于时空A，也可能会存在于时空B。如果存在于时空A，A的一切并未改变；如果存在于时空B，B也未必比A更好。”

佐助听了，低头沉思。鼬知道弟弟在想什么，也沉默不语。再谈下去徒增伤感，于是接吻，一开始轻柔舒缓，像是互相安慰，后来变得霸道蛮横，双双透不过气来。扯断腰带，撕裂衣襟，滚倒在木地板上，以肉身为枕，以月光为被，狂舞起来。

这一晚两人做得精疲力尽，佐助还不许尼桑戴套，硬逼他射在自己体内。大约是纵欲过度加之受了寒，第二天两人都有些鼻塞咽痛，吃了药，两天后佐助便痊愈了，鼬却发起了低烧，数日不退。佐助悉心照顾尼桑，禁欲了一个多星期。

等鼬病好了，兄弟俩再赴枕席的时候，佐助失望地发现尼桑又回到了最初那种消极被动的状态，他若不主动提出，尼桑就自顾自睡去；若是提出要求，尼桑虽然都尽量配合，给人的感觉却是理性、克制甚至冷漠的。平时白天常皱着眉头，看起来心事重重。周末在家，有时候一整天都不和他说话，也罕有眼神交流。

佐助心里发慌，问尼桑怎么了，鼬总回答没什么。有几次睡到半夜，佐助迷迷糊糊地感到有人亲吻自己，伸手一摸，身边却没人，一惊而醒，忙起来找尼桑，却见他在书房打坐冥想。有一次到处找不到他，最后在书房的案几下发现了蜷缩成一团的尼桑，一头的冷汗，把佐助吓得不轻，忙把他抱回卧室。第二天问起，鼬不说话，只给弟弟一个歉意的微笑。

佐助直觉有什么东西正从内部噬咬和折磨着尼桑，也许是心底深处痛苦的记忆，也许是惨无人道却不得不接受的任务（就像曾经那样），也许是身体某个部位的隐疾……

想到这里，他扔下纸笔，飞奔到楼下胡乱捡了双鞋子穿上，大步向大蛇丸基地赶去。

 

“哎？佐助？”

“体检报告是不是你负责的？”

“是啊。”

“快，给我！尼桑的那本！”

“……好。”

香磷疑惑地看了一眼气喘吁吁的佐助，滑着转椅来到一排文件柜前，找到鼬当月的体检报告，递给他。佐助急忙接过，一页页的仔细查看。

“有什么问题么？”香磷问罢，便猜到了几分，索性把鼬一整年的体检报告都搬了出来，堆在桌上，“这是上个月的，这是上上个月的……这是去年九月份的……”

虽然有些数据佐助看不太懂，但另一些却很直观——兄弟俩朝夕相处，感觉不到对方的变化，这时他才发现——尼桑这个月的体重比半年前增加了整整十斤。

尼桑……居然被自己喂胖了？⊙_⊙

“这里，这里，还有这里。”香磷指点着说，“这几项指标一开始不合格，后来越来越好，现在嘛，非常健康。”

“真……真的？”

“我以特级医疗忍者的名誉保证。”香磷正色道，“尼桑的体检是我亲自操作的，每次我都很小心，大蛇丸绝无可乘之机。”

“可是，以前他……”

“我知道。你放心，当时他的不治之症如今已经有特效药了，而且副作用很小。就算病毒会不断进化，还有我在呢。”

“这真是……太好了……多谢你。”

见佐助的眼眶红了，香磷拍拍他的肩膀，说：“那个……你让我润色的草稿，我只完成了三分之二。”说着，拉开身旁的一只大抽屉，取出一本牛皮封面装订成册的活页本。佐助略一过目，果然字里行间淡化了个人的情绪，措辞也文雅了许多。“我和重吾水月找遍了木叶村，连一家私人的印刷小作坊都找不到。水月提议借用大蛇丸的机器，我认为不妥，你觉得呢？”

“对，不要和大蛇丸有任何瓜葛。”

“我们可以去木叶村以外的地方找找看，你说哪里好？”

“……空区？”

“我也想到了，那里鱼龙混杂，应该有相关的营生。”香磷摸着下巴，“万一没有，雷之国的出版业发达，又和火之国有密切的文化交流，每年进口木叶的图书很多，我们绕个远路，应该也可以达成目的吧。”

“不错，就这么办。”

 

佐助离开香磷办公室，拣人少的过道疾行，悄悄来到鼬的办公室门口，扬起下巴，探头向内张望。尼桑正伏案工作，专注的背影令他爱慕不已，痴痴地欣赏了一会儿，越看越觉得尼桑似乎确实比以前（尤其是刚复活时）胖了不少，膀也阔了，腰也圆了，头发也更乌黑浓密了；又想到他日常的饮食起居，每餐吃的量也多了，睡眠时间也长了，无论是清晨和对练还是夜晚的互搏，都比以前更加雄健刚猛。

嗯……看来，体检报告和香磷的话应该是可信的。佐助内心的担忧去了三分之一。

怕打扰到尼桑工作，他忍住想要抱一抱亲一亲摸一摸的欲望，又悄悄地走开了，出了大蛇丸基地，径直朝火影办公室赶去。

见顽徒气势汹汹地闯进门来，一脸兴师问罪的表情，六代目忙屏退闲杂人等，佐助直呼其名，质问他到底给鼬派了什么任务。

卡卡西耷拉着眼皮，说：现今分派任务已不是火影的职责，普通人都是通过任务交接机由中央处理器统一管理，而像鼬这样的隐姓埋名者，按规矩隶属于“根”。

佐助问明“根”的现任领导者是谁，办公地点在何处，便又飞奔而去。

见平日素不来往的冷面酷哥光临自己的画廊，佐井满脸堆笑地迎上去，说：您要买画吗？什么？大和老师？他有事外出了。鼬？那是谁？你哥？他不是已经死了吗？我们这儿？没这个人。哦，他应该用的假名。他长啥样？黑色长发？戴狸面具？擅长手里剑和幻术……哦，是有这个人。按规矩我不能透露给你，但既然是你失散多年的兄长……好吧，我告诉你，他是我们的人，但他的任务是由火影顾问团直接委派的，不归我们管，别说我，连大和老师都无权过问。

佐助费了好些唇舌，却没有得到任何有用的情报，本就憋了一肚子火，待赶到火影顾问团门口，听守卫说水户大人和转寝大人卧病在床，早已不问政事，只是挂个空头职位安享晚年云云，更是怒气上涌，当下就想破门而入，转念一想：这两只老狐狸老奸巨猾，未必肯对自己说实话，与其打草惊蛇，不如暂且隐忍，回头暗中察访为上。

于是退出门外，飞檐走壁来到鹰小队公寓，命水月重吾二人前往空区打探情报，自己则回家收拾了行李书稿，给鼬留了张字条，独自朝雷之国赶去。

 

不日抵达云隐村，该村河网密布，水路四通八达，不设关卡，对旅客尤其友好，但考虑到当年和雷影等人的过节，为免节外生枝，佐助在沿途市集上买了一袭亚麻布斗篷，用兜帽遮住头脸，以假名投宿客栈。

在前台取了钥匙，打听得几名私人书商的住址，顾不上休息和吃饭，佐助租了一条小船，一家家的登门拜访。对方粗粗翻了翻他的书稿，说：你这个故事嘛，文笔拙劣，结构散乱，一没有浪漫爱情，二不够跌宕起伏，三堆砌了太多干巴巴的数据，根本毫无卖点嘛。还有这个主角，说话老气横秋，不讨人喜欢，强推也红不了。

这不是故事。佐助按捺住怒火，冷冷道：这是真实发生过的事，是历史。

历史小说也可以写得吸引人嘛。我和你说，这样肯定是不行的。你要改，要大改。你先拿回去，从头到尾重新写一遍，给男主配个女友，让男主的弟弟和他争风吃醋，最好再加一点情色描写，这样大家才爱看，懂？

佐助夺过书稿，摔门而出。

连访数家，收到的评语都大同小异，极不入耳。最后敲开的那扇门里是一位风韵犹存的中年妇人，一边喝茶，一边用抹着黑色甲油的指尖翻动着书页，一边朝他暗送秋波：小弟弟，你年纪虽轻，文章的立意却高，难能可贵，是一块好材料。只要你多阅读，多思考，坚持创作，再经我点拨调教一番，将来一定可以在文坛大放异彩。对了，你还没吃饭吧？正巧昨天有人送我一瓶五四年的云雷峡红酒，如不嫌弃，今晚就在寒舍……

不、不用了。

佐助匆忙告辞。回到客栈，洗了把脸，胡乱吃了些干粮，躺在床上，回想着刚才的遭遇，感觉自己完全投错了门路，又或者一开始就定位有误，不了解市场，闭门造车，搞得俗不至下里巴人，雅不及阳春白雪，两头不沾。

是回家重起炉灶，还是再去别处碰碰运气？佐助思考良久，选定了后者，抱着书稿沉沉睡去。

第二天，他找到《战争与历史》杂志出版社，一位慈眉善目的长者接待了他。

老夫若没猜错，书里这个名叫内轮小次郎的少年，就是你吧。

佐助点点头。

看得出来，为了写好这本书，你付出了巨大的心血。这里面不仅有事件和人物，还有你的思想和感情。所以要说出后面这些话，老夫也很不忍心。

佐助的心悬了起来。

虽然我国言论自由，但并非没有原则和底线，老夫实话实说，在当前的形势下，这本书是不可能出版的。

为……为什么？

你在序言里写道：说出真相，不只想为兄长平反，更重要的是警醒后人，珍惜和平，切勿重蹈覆辙。——这是真心话呢，还是场面话？

……真心话。

那就好办了。你把这些拿去复印，复印件留在我这里，原稿你带走，还有几十年时间，你可以慢慢打磨。

什……？

五百年后，也许不需要这么久，三百年后，也许两百年后，这本书或能面世。那时你我自然早已化为黄土，但后人一定可以从中得悉历史真相，实现你的心愿。

……

 

佐助用双臂支着头，仰躺在游轮甲板上，脑中兀自嗡嗡作响，听了那老儿的一席话，简直比用草薙剑斩杀一百只八尾章鱼精还累。

他承认自己有私心，他想要尼桑从现在开始的每一天都活得光明磊落，而不是等到百年之后，两人的白骨都已腐烂之时，方才沉冤昭雪。

汽笛长鸣，乘客们欢呼雀跃，桅杆上的广播喇叭反复聒噪着：“火之国，就要到了。火之国，就要到了。木叶忍者村，英雄辈出的土地，初代目千手柱间，二代目千手扉间，三代目猿飞日斩，四代目波风水门，五代目纲手姬，六代目旗木卡卡西，携全体木叶人民欢迎您。意志之火，永不熄灭。火之意志，永远燃烧……”

佐助只觉胸腔里的火焰也熊熊燃烧起来，他听见自己心底有一个不死的声音在怒吼：元凶必须伏罪！不原谅！不宽恕！血债血偿！

 

“靠，你的脸色好可怕，咋啦？”水月问道。

“佐助，空区已经不再是从前的模样了，里里外外全部整顿一新，做的都是合法生意，专卖二手家具。”重吾说。

“不过，我又想到一个好主意。”水月说，“经常和我一起打球的那小子，他哥是水手，在海盗船上工作。据说那条船神出鬼没，各国水师发兵追捕，连个屁都闻不着。那船上有家电台，我们把稿子投到那里，一经播出，全忍界都听得到。”

“佐助，猫婆婆还住在原来的地方。”重吾说，“现在她不卖武器，只卖药了。她让我们带话给你，问你好不好，让你有空的时候去看看她。”

和水月重吾商量完投稿事宜，已是深夜，佐助拖着疲惫不堪的身体回到家，夜色中只见一个衣带飒飒长发飘飘的身影悄立院门外，正是鼬。

“尼桑！”

他忙加紧脚步，飞扑进他怀里。

这一刻，所有的不如意都化作了值得。

鼬轻拍佐助的背脊，吸了吸鼻子，数日不见，弟弟身上有一股浓浓的汗味。

“什么时候有空，我们一起去看望猫婆婆吧？”

“好的。”

尼桑的语气还是那样淡淡的，数日不见，似乎也没怎么想念自己。

“我好困……”佐助懒懒地靠在尼桑身上，撒着娇，“……我想和你做爱。”

“洗洗睡吧。”

“洗不动……”

“我帮你洗。”

鼬把弟弟抱进浴室，脱光他的衣裳，任弟弟对自己动手动脚，弄得浴衣尽湿，始终专注地洗着。才洗到胸口，佐助的小弟弟已然挺得极硬，刚被尼桑握住搓了搓，就射了他一手。

 

（TBC）


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

89

 

“为什么……快？”

“什么……快？”

恰拉助咬着一把螺丝刀，爬在高高的脚手架上，扭头向下看去。

“那个快……”

“哪个快？”

见佐助把脸别向一边，神情忸怩，恰拉助眼珠子一转，已明其所指，跃下地来，笑道：“怎么？被尼桑踹下床啦？”

“……”

“呐，是他嫌你快？还是你自我感觉快？”

“后者。”

“那没什么。一开始难免这样的啦。多练习练习就好。”

“尼桑就不这样。他从一开始就很……我们练习了很久，还是无法完全合拍。”

“干嘛要完全合拍？”恰拉助斜了佐助一眼，“没必要什么都以尼桑为标杆吧？每个人的风格不同。快，也是一种特色。快，也有快的玩法。”

“……什么玩法？”

“比如说，尼桑只能来一次，你就可以来很多次呀，第一次一分钟，第二次五分钟，第三次十分钟，加起来不就比他厉害了吗？”

“并没有第三次。”佐助一脸严肃地说，“我们有约定，每人每天最多两次。”

“蛤？！”

恰拉助不敢相信天底下居然有这样奇葩的兄(qing)弟(lv)，不仅把兴之所至随时随地可以来一发的浪漫情事搞成定时定量的日常任务，还坚持不懈地执行了那么久。他瞪大双眼，叫道：

“天呐！这是什么毛病？换了我早玩腻了，你还能秒射？好变态啊！”

“少废话。”佐助搡了恰拉助一拳，“有办法就快说。”

“这还不简单？你多戴几层套套不就行了？”

“原……原来如此。”

“看你笨的。”恰拉助脱下棉纱手套，走到屋檐下的石阶上叉腿而坐，拍拍身边的空地，示意佐助坐下，“来，让本帅和你谈谈我的心得体会。”

佐助抱臂斜倚在另一根廊柱旁，两只家猫悄无声息地迎上来，在两人的腿边绕来绕去。恰拉助的宠物乌鸦已长成了英俊青年，一身黑色羽毛油光水滑，威风凛凛地站在主人肩头。

“这可是我的小秘密哦，我从来没和别人说过——当然，你不是别人——反正你也是我嘛，告诉你也无妨。其实……那个……我……一开始也是这样的啦。”

“……”

“那时……我还是一朵含苞待放的少年……”恰拉助用双臂支撑着上半身，抬头仰望着天空中的飞鸟，“……那时尼桑还没和老爸闹翻，老爸还没找他家小儿子接班，我刚迷上大蛇丸先生和他的乐队，满脑子都是他们的音乐，每天都模仿他们的样子打扮得酷酷的，很多女孩子喜欢我……情人节收到的巧克力比尼桑还多。”

“……”

“那天我们几个在宁次家的地下室排练，他的表妹也不知堂妹下来找我，说她的朋友在门外等我。我跑出去一看，是隔壁班的小美女，也是我们族的。她冷冷地看了我一眼，说，你就是鼬的弟弟？——靠！又是臭老哥的桃花债！——那群搞不清楚状况的家伙还在那瞎起哄。我只好说，正是在下，请问有什么事可以为您效劳的吗？她撂下一句话，‘我姐约你哥在南贺川的瀑布下见，违约者死’，就走了。妈呀，好烈的性子。我想来想去，想不起她姐姐是哪一个——NAOMI？IZUMI？MINAMI？——反正肯定也是个大美女。可惜眼光不好，遇人不淑，被尼桑的人模狗样给骗了。”

“……”

“我回到家，尼桑果然不在，这混蛋天天在外面浪，根本找不着人，那位姐姐显然又要空等一场了。唉，真是同命相……呃不对……是感同身受……也不对，是同理心，同理心！我可不像他那么自以为是，我觉得尼桑对不起人家，我做弟弟的也有责任。于是我亲自跑到南贺川，想代尼桑道个歉。那位姐姐果然是个大美人。她看到我，又惊又气，问，鼬呢？他为什么不来？我说，姐姐，你忘了他吧。他……他不值得你这样。虽然我是小孩子也看得出来，他不是好情人。那姐姐一边哭一边笑我，说，小鬼头，人小鬼大。说完与我擦身而过，几滴水被风吹到我的脸上，凉凉的，也不知是瀑水还是她的泪水——那时喜欢我的女生虽多，但我只把她们当成朋友，并没有别的想法，一次恋爱也没谈过——我不知吃错了什么药，追上去，说，姐姐你别伤心，要不要考虑我看看？”

“……”

“啧，她当时的眼神和你现在一模一样。那家伙到底有哪点好了？论相貌我没他英俊吗？论脾气我没他温柔吗？虽然生理年龄小了几岁，但是论心智的成熟度，待人接物的体贴，日常的小浪漫，床上的小情趣……哪点不比他强？”

“……”

“没过几天，他回来了，妈妈高兴得不得了，烧了一桌他爱吃的菜，都是我不爱吃的。哼，偏心。弟弟大人有大量，不计前嫌热情友好地扑上去迎接他，竟被他一把推开，说什么已经不是小孩子了，不要像牛皮糖一样粘着他。哼，什么态度？老爸见了他，嘴里不说什么，眼睛都是笑的。看到我就只会说：要向你哥哥学习。哼，学他什么？负心薄幸吗？”

“……”

“晚上我把大姐姐的事告诉他，他说，‘知道了’。我说我想和你一起睡，他说，‘你睡相不好，半夜里踢人’，不肯和我睡。靠！栽赃嫁祸！明明是他踢我！妈妈说我五个月大的时候，有一天好好地在睡午觉，叫他看护我，这家伙却把我的摇篮当海盗船玩，翻了。我还是个小宝宝呢！脸朝下直接拍在地上，所以长大了鼻梁才没他挺！”

佐助心中五味杂陈，悲欣交集，既想多了解一些那个世界一家人的幸福，又害怕了解。只听恰拉助叹道：

“唉，往事不堪回首，妈妈却当笑话一样讲。尼桑一出生就是家里的宝贝，又聪明，又漂亮，在外面更是礼貌得体又大方，人人赞不绝口。宇智波鼬是‘天才’，而我嘛，就是‘鼬的弟弟’。”恰拉助撇撇嘴，“有时候我真的很想恨他，可是恨不起来。”正想问佐助——你有恨过尼桑吗？——转瞬想起他们兄弟俩的遭遇，忙把嘴边的话咽了下去，又道：“尼桑人见人爱，花见花开，唯一的弱点就是……嘿嘿，他搞不定女孩子。在‘怜香惜玉’这方面，他可比我差得远了。所以说，女朋友被弟弟抢走什么的，可不能怪我。”

“……”

“其实那天我就是随口一说，并没有放在心上。谁知尼桑回家后的第二天，那姐姐就杀到学校里来，在操场边的樱花树下截住我，说，她已经和尼桑分手了，现在开始和我交往。说完就把我压在墙上强吻。靠，当时我都懵了。她用刚亲过尼桑的嘴唇亲我哎！太……太……太恶心了！”

“……”

“后来我才知道，原来那也是她的初吻。她和尼桑交往了快一年，别说亲亲抱抱，连小手都没牵过。她说尼桑就像根木头，整天和她讨论国家大事，一句情话也不讲，也从不对她动手动脚，气场又强，不像我这么傻白甜软萌易推倒，她也不敢主动，两个人在一起根本没有谈恋爱的感觉，旁人看来他俩是郎才女貌的一对，其实中看不中吃。那时我还不懂，以为尼桑只是性格冷淡，后来他的每一任女朋友都对我抱怨，我才知道那叫性冷淡。”

“……”

“那时我才刚刚开始发育，又沉迷于S.N.A.K.E.，对那方面不是很感兴趣。那天她约我去她家玩，家里大人都不在，我们拉着窗帘边吃零食边看恐怖片，不知怎的就……”恰拉助说着，竟然有一点脸红，“……其实也没有成功上到本垒啦。我……我……反正后来好几次都是这样，还没进去就弄得一塌糊涂。”

“……”

“现在想来，那姐姐当时也不过十六七岁，与其说我是她的小男朋友，不如说是玩伴。两个人都年轻，冲动，好奇，无知无畏，把性爱当成游戏，直到搞出人命来，才知道这不是闹着玩的。”

“……”

“她说先订婚，把宝宝生下来，等我十八岁就结婚。我说结婚什么的根本没想过，更不想当爸爸，早知道我的小蝌蚪这么有活力，就不该放任它们乱跑，如今后果十分严重，我负不起这个责任，姐姐你也该及时止损，不然以后的生活会很辛苦。她气得伸出一根手指点着我，哭着骂我——‘你比鼬更混蛋！’——说她宁愿和尼桑那样断得干干净净，也不要和我这样藕断丝连。这叫什么话？我和尼桑有什么不一样？对她来说都是八竿子撩不着的外人，分开了就是陌生人，有什么断不干净的？我才是和那混蛋藕断丝连，打断骨头连着筋，这辈子都逃不出他的手掌心。他……他对我要有我对她一半好，我……我至于落到这般田地吗？我还没哭呢！”

“……”

“她看见我也哭了，拿出自己的手绢替我擦泪，说，一开始和我好只是为了气气尼桑，但是后来真的爱上我了。我心想我也是为了气气尼桑，谁知那混蛋竟无动于衷。她说这不是我的责任，是她的错，是她把我骗上床的。我心想可不是嘛。她说我在床上非常……非常的……可……可爱……就是太快了，她才刚有点感觉，我就……你懂的。她说大概是因为我还小，长大了就好了。我和你说，并不是这样。这是天生的，不用科学的方法狠狠地锻炼一下，永远不会好。”

佐助耐着性子听恰拉助追忆往昔顺便埋怨他哥，废话连篇终于扯到了关键点，忙问：“什么方法？”

“叫什么来着？‘延迟射精调教术’？”

“……嗯嗯。”

“那是我的某任EX，一位医生姐姐教我的。”恰拉助补充道，“她是木叶医院院长的女儿，下任院长候选人，尼桑的第二个未婚妻。”

“……”

“那姐姐是泌尿科的专家，阅人无数，说我这种只是小问题，多的是解决方法，尼桑那才是无药可救。我问尼桑怎么啦，她说他对性事毫无兴趣，无法尽到做丈夫的义务，还好婚前发现了，没有嫁给他。我说也许尼桑喜欢男人吧。她说不是，她做过测试，把五大国七十二小国两百多个民族相貌最出众的帅哥美女的照片一张张放给他看，他对谁都没反应。我说尼桑并非颜控，只是自视甚高，谁也看不上而已。她说尼桑天性凉薄，冷血无情，只爱他自己。我很生气，没多久就和她分手了。”

“……”

“我和她分手后没多久，尼桑的第三桩婚事又吹了。猫婆婆说他是‘天煞孤星’，我不信。虽然尼桑高处不胜寒，我还是希望他能找到真正懂他、爱他的人。（佐助点点头）那天晚上他在书房里借酒浇愁，我说，尼桑，我陪你喝。他醉意朦胧地看着我，眼神怪怪的，好像在说，‘你行吗？’——太小看我了。我抢过酒杯，一口气喝了个底朝天，又把酒杯斟满，往他面前一顿——有种来比啊！他笑笑，举起杯子，也一气喝干。我俩就这样你一杯我一杯一直喝到半夜，尼桑舌头都大了，絮絮叨叨说了很多，可惜我醉得神志不清，第二天醒来就全忘了。后来他再也没和我说过那么多话。再后来他加入了那个基佬团‘晓’，从半个月回家一次变成半年才回一次，我生日一次，过年一次，聚少离多，每次回来也不爱搭理我，更别提一起喝酒聊天了。好嘛，我知道他志存高远，心怀天下，在他眼里我只是那个追在他身后的小尾巴，样样都比不上他的傻弟弟罢了。”

恰拉助说着，神情黯然。佐助听他诉说被自家尼桑冷落的遭遇，大起同命相怜之感。又想自己虽命途多舛，不像恰拉助是蜜罐子里泡大的，但好歹自己现在能和尼桑两个人相依为命过着平静的小日子，而恰拉助却独自一人流落到另一个世界，很可能此生再也见不到他的尼桑，不由对他生出几分怜悯之情。他不擅长安慰别人，搜肠刮肚才憋出一句：“你不傻。”

乌鸦君见主人情绪低落，转过脑袋，用喙梳理他的鬓角。恰拉助轻抚爱鸟的羽毛，续道：“尼桑的事业越做越大，名气越来越响，离我也越来越远。最近我常常在想：为什么命运之神把我送到这个世界？不是为了让我撮合你们俩，而是给我一个追赶超越尼桑的机会。我曾以为他是天下无双，来到你们这个世界才见识到人外有人，山外有山。别说你和尼桑，就算是鹰小队中的随便哪个到了我那个世界，都可以轻松碾压众人，独霸一方。过去我是井底之蛙，现在天天跟着你修炼，眼界大开，实力大涨，没准已经和他不相上下了吧。”

说着他抬起右手，低喝一声，掌心中升起一簇电光闪闪的火焰，轻轻一挥，激射而出，劈倒了院墙外的一棵大树。佐助没想到恰拉助竟无师自通学会了“千鸟”，还别出心裁加了火系的特效，微感吃惊。

“等我练得更强，应该就能回去了吧……？”恰拉助沉浸在自己的脑补之中，面露兴奋之色，浑忘了佐助所问之事，自言自语道：“一回去我就把尼桑约出来，和他痛痛快快地比一场，定要打得他屁滚尿流，丢盔弃甲，甘拜下风，大喊救命，彻底对我刮目相看。以后大家一提到他就想起我，一提起我就是‘那个连宇智波鼬都佩服的人’，我和他举案齐……齐……齐名，史称——‘绝代双骄——宇智波兄弟’！”

“……”

 

 

（TBC）


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

90

 

恰拉助在后院搭建的巨型电磁场完工的那天，佐助和鼬都不在家。

自打穿越到这个世界以来，被兄弟俩扔下独守空屋不是一次两次了，他早已习惯。虽然这段日子他专注于自己的事，没功夫去关心那对奇葩兄弟的奸情，但仍察觉到一丝异样——以往兄弟俩要么分头外出，要么双宿双飞，而最近的几次却都是前后脚出门，前后脚回家，前后不超过半天，有时先出门的那个早回家，后出门的那个晚回家；有时先出门的那个晚回家，后出门的那个早回家，若不是约好的，实在太过巧合；若是约好的，又不像。

其中必有蹊跷。

恰拉助以他一贯的思路迅速推断出了最有可能的情况——多半是两人性生活不和谐，各自红杏出墙，互相捉奸去了。

他轻轻叹了一口气，想当初爱得要死要活，时间久了还不是变心？都是凡人，谁也不能免俗。

就像那个小时候一起看月亮数星星说好会永远陪伴我的混蛋，到后来还不是拍拍翅膀远走高飞，头也不回没有半点留恋？

“多情却被无情恼哇。”

恰拉助一边自言自语一边在家中各处走动，东摸摸，西看看，寻思着是悄悄地一走了之呢，还是把在这个世界结识的亲朋好友工作伙伴红颜知己都邀请来，办一个热热闹闹的欢送会。

他走进自己的房间，视线在书架上一一扫过：漫画书闲置已久，不知何时对它们没了兴趣；在大蛇丸基地的游艺中心赢来的各种零碎小玩意儿，和一柜子土里土气的新衣服一样，携之无用，弃之可惜，太累赘，还是不带了。

椅背上挂着的旧帆布书包里，已经装好了和大家的合影、香磷送的手织绒线帽、水月和重吾合送的通灵兽钱包、鼬送的美少女忍者手办和佐助送的短剑。

“你愿意和我一起回去吗？”

乌鸦君“啊啊”叫了两声作为回答。

恰拉助拉开椅子坐在书桌前，从抽屉里找出一本软面抄，打开墨盒，拈起一支羽毛笔，蘸了墨，挥笔写下两个俊逸的汉字——“别赋”。

 

 

佐助跃上一棵大树的伞盖，手搭凉棚，四下张望。这是木叶森林年龄最长的一棵老榕树，树荫覆盖方圆数百米，枝叶间鸟巢不计其数。他身法轻灵，纵跃之际，没有惊飞一只鸟。天空静悄悄的，他能清楚地捕捉到尼桑的查克拉正向着大蛇丸基地高速移动，汇入上千种形态各异的查克拉中，消失了。

悄悄走近尼桑的办公室，只见他人虽在，查克拉却是虚化的——留下自己的影分身掩人耳目，实际上是去执行秘密任务——果然是这样。

佐助又担心又生气。

这样的情况已经是第三次了。第一次是在木叶村中心，第二次在短册街。自从他开始跟踪尼桑查访他所执行的任务，没有一次不被他甩掉，每次都是在人群聚集处失去他的行踪。虽说谍报工作的第一要务就是隐藏行迹，未必是针对具体哪个人，佐助还是觉得尼桑有意识地对自己采取了反侦察行动，毕竟除了自己那对拥有当世最强瞳力的永恒万花筒，一般人根本捕捉不到他。

“哼。”

他悻悻然走出基地，正没头绪，忽见恰拉助的通灵兽慌慌张张地向他飞来，“噗”的一声吐出口中衔着的小纸片，随即羽毛四散，化作一团烟雾。他拈起纸片，只见其上潦草的笔迹隐约可辨——“你岛有难速回”——似是恰拉助所写。

佐助第一反应是这小子耍我。随手把纸片揣进裤兜，走了几步，又想：这厮虽然不靠谱，但在关键大事上倒也不是没轻没重的人，万一这情报是真，自己却置之不理，回头岛上确实发生什么变故，岂非追悔莫及？

这样想着，他掉转身子，快步向东行去。

赶了半日，远远地便望见一股黑烟从岛上升起。莫非着了火？他加速飞奔，到了近前，只见海滩上黑压压的站满了人，人群中间生了一个大火堆，那黑烟就是从这火堆冒出来的。众人切切嘈嘈似乎正在议论什么，一人发现了他，叫道：“岛……岛主来啦！”人群顿时炸开了锅，众人一涌而上，七嘴八舌地诉说汇报，又分开一条路，将佐助引至火堆前。

只见一具尸体蜷缩在沙滩上，肤色青黑如焦炭，四肢扭曲，七窍流血，神情狰狞可怖。不等他发问，侧立一旁的原流浪汉首领、现サスケ村三大长老之一、在岛上地位仅次于佐助的幸吉向他躬身行礼，禀道：“大人，您来得真快。最近我们这儿接二连三发生怪事，正不知怎么处理才妥当。”

听了属下的报告，佐助方知原来半个月前，小岛南方海域就受到过不明势力炮船的骚扰。当时敌军伪装成商船缓缓靠近，在离岛大约25海里处突然亮出船身上装载的火炮，正待发射之际，突然一齐炸膛，大火烧沉了一艘船，其余的也无功而返，小岛才逃过一劫。这是第一件。第二件是数天前，北方海面上陆续飘来十来具浮尸，都是二十岁到三十岁之间的壮汉，周身上下均无外伤，像是在昏迷中被人投入大海溺死的。岛民们将尸体打捞上岸，就近埋葬在森林里。

“虽说此事不祥，但我想既然没有造成什么后果，大伙儿都活得好好的，也就不必打扰大人。直到今天早上，清理海滩的老权发现这厮留下的脚印。”幸吉说着，一指地上的尸体，“他跟着脚印寻到村里，看见这贼人正往我们的井水里下毒，叫喊起来，几个巡哨的兄弟逮住了这厮一顿好打，这废物竟不还手，服毒自尽了。老权去搜他身，刚一碰到衣服，整只手掌就全黑了，不得已，只能忍痛斩去。大伙儿都不敢动他，商量着一把火烧了便罢，但我想还是先请佐助大人来看看，这厮到底是什么人派来的，我们也好有个防备，所以派了阿肇去给您报信。他才刚走了一会儿，您就来了。您在半路上碰到他没有？”

佐助沉吟不语，在脑中把一连串怪事理了一遍，只觉处处透着诡异，他单膝跪地，俯身翻动尸体，只觉余温尚存，显然死去不久。围观的岛民不知他早在蛇窟练出百毒不侵之身，这点歪门邪道奈何他不得，纷纷惊呼：“大人，小心！”

见那死者身穿深色忍者服，护额上没有任何标志，显是不愿暴露身份。佐助心想：此等死士多是从小豢养，为便于管理及逃跑后抓捕，身上通常会有烙印或纹身。于是剥去那人的衣物仔细检视，果在尸体的左肩上发现一处猩红的印记，三个逗点围成一个圆，竟像极了宇智波一族的三勾玉写轮眼。佐助心中一凛，随即想起大蛇丸当年在他后颈处种下的咒印也是这样的图案。

若是大蛇丸所为……倒也不意外。

他命人将那十几具浮尸也一一掘出验身，却没有发现任何记号。

莫非……这几件事彼此之间并无关联，而是完全孤立的事件？……这究竟是巧合，还是有什么人或组织企图对小岛不利？

他低头沉思，再抬起头来的时候，发现自己被周围几十双眼睛安静地注视着，这些眼神里没有惊慌，没有忧虑，只有坚定不移的——信任。

佐助忽然感到胸口一热。他本是重情重义之人，只因生性内向，后天又遭遇太多磨难，浓烈的情感长年积藏在体内，与外界交流的通道却是淤塞的。在他的生命中，父母兄长是亲人，鹰队七班是朋友，宇智波是血脉，木叶是故乡，除此之外，他从未和任何人任何地方建立过真正的纽带。救助这群忍界弃民起初是出于仁侠之心，不忍见其流离失所；后来则纯粹当作一项事业，只负责，不动情，虽然小岛以他的名字命名，他并未因此而产生归属感。这时却忽然有了一种患难与共的感觉。

他面上不显，神情依然冷峻，双眼一开一阖，几星天照黑火把来路不明的尸体和被污染的井水烧得干干净净（好在当初挖了几口井都没有得到淡水，岛民们只偶尔用来洗涤灌溉，并不饮用，因祸得福，倒是无人中毒）。而后下令将全岛村民都召集到开阔的练兵场上，用万花筒确认其中有无奸细；又环岛巡视了一圈，查看各处防御工事是否有漏洞。当晚便住在岛上，和众人商讨布置应对事宜。

外出报信的少年阿肇直到次日上午才回来，被长老幸吉痛骂一顿，说他贪玩误事，要重罚。少年跪地喊冤，说是被佐助大人款留了一夜，不得不从。长老怒斥他撒谎，佐助大人明明第一时间就赶了回来，哪里又冒出第二个佐助大人？少年说千真万确是佐助大人，大人不仅武艺高强，厨艺也十分了得，自己亲口吃到了大人亲手做的料理，实乃三生有幸。长老见少年满口胡言乱语，气得吹胡子瞪眼，少年见长老不相信自己，也委屈得眼泪汪汪涨红了脸，直到佐助大人本尊现身，解说明白，老少二人方才恍然大悟：认识大人这么久了，竟不知他有一个双胞胎弟弟！

佐助听了二人的争辩亦心生疑惑。这少年本是茶农之子，只因天赋异禀，跑得快，耐力佳，长老们便派他做传信员。以他的速度，从小岛赶到老屋，少说也得三四个时辰，若是如诸人所言，岂非早在他抵达老屋将情况汇报给恰拉助之前，自己就收到了“你岛有难”的小纸条。这又是怎么一回事？

佐助隐隐感到有一个异常强大的敌人在背后操纵着这一切，目的却不明朗，并不像是要赶尽杀绝，而是怀着自以为有趣的恶意玩弄他。

他在岛上待了数日，夜夜枕戈待旦，却始终太平无事。又高度戒备了一个星期，岛民们都懈怠起来，佐助也思兄心切，传信让水月和重吾前来驻守，又留下自己的爱鸟，命众人一发现异状就飞鹰传信，将诸事交待妥当，这才离开。

回家之前，先去了趟大蛇丸基地，佐助在药剂室找到香磷，问：“音忍村被毁之后，大蛇丸把他的私人部队转移到了哪里？”

“私人部队？解散了吧。”香磷说，“不过五大国的间谍部门应该都有他安插的亲信。”

“果然……”佐助暗想：多半是大蛇丸搞的鬼。然而他到底有何图谋？莫非想以岛民为人质逼迫自己参加那些游走在道德和法律边缘的变态人体实验？这未免太小题大做。

“怎么啦？”

“没什么。”佐助简略说了小岛遇袭一事，香磷奇道：“不可能吧……大蛇丸大人最近在养胎，身体状况不太稳定，连行走都困难，全靠兜先生服侍他。”

“养……养胎？”

“对啊，就是那个单性繁殖实验，已经进入到了最关键的阶段。你可以问问鼬大哥，也许可以得知更多内情。他好像也参与了哦。”

“什、什么？！”

佐助只觉眼前一黑：本想打探大蛇丸有何异动，不想发现了更加可怕的真相——

……尼桑大骗子！这等要紧大事，居然也不和我商量？

 

 

鼬不得不承认，他很喜欢弟弟的小弟弟没有勃起的时候，软软的，乖乖的，安分守己的样子。他也喜欢给弟弟勃起的小弟弟穿上透明薄膜的时候，看上去怒气冲冲的小家伙安安静静地等待着自己，无奈又听话的样子。

然后它急急忙忙地钻进来，在他的身体里无法无天，完全没有一个乖弟弟该有的样子，点滴积累的快感打破了俗世的伦常，让他越来越深地沉溺在只属于兄弟二人的小世界里，唯有摩擦时轻微的疼痛提醒他自己是一个多么不称职的兄长。

那天并不是周末，但因忙于任务好几天没回家，根据约法三章补充条款第二条，鼬同意和弟弟举行一场插入式性交。也就是从那天开始，他发现弟弟的举止又开始古怪起来，比如每次他为佐助戴上安全套之后，佐助都会给自己再套一层；再比如做爱的时候一边抽插一边数数，口中念念有词。某晚他用手爱抚弟弟，竟在他的小弟弟根部摸到一只冰凉的圆环。

“这是什么？”

“没、没什么……”

鼬用三指捏住圆环向外滑动，却卡在前端膨胀处。他怕弄伤弟弟，不敢用力，又将圆环推了回去。佐助只道尼桑和他玩情趣PLAY，兴奋地喘息不止。

“是为了更大、更硬，还是更持久？”鼬直截了当地问。

“更……更持久……”

“多久？”

“……和你一样。”

鼬莞尔一笑，“这是比试么？”

“不，只是想让尼桑……”

“没关系，我并不介意。”

“可是我介意啊……”佐助撅起嘴，“……我想多享受一会儿这个过程嘛。”

弟弟一撒娇，鼬就没辙，况且这个理由听起来合情合理。他想了想，说：“鱼和熊掌不可兼得。想要延长时间，就要减弱刺激，有时候是一种折磨，未必会更舒服，你确定想要吗？”

“嗯！”

“好吧，我先把从勃起到射精的生理机制和你讲一讲。”鼬又回到了他习惯的位置上，“只有了解了整个过程，才能在细节上控制它的每一个步骤。”

“这个……我都知道啦。”

“哦？”

“什么副交感神经兴奋，平滑肌细胞舒张，血管窦扩张，动脉血流量增加，静脉流出道关闭，下丘脑或骶髓低级中枢发出冲动，神经刺激信号传达到脊髓，茶酚胺系统激活射精，五羟色胺系统抑制射精，交感神经促进肌肉收缩和膀胱口关闭，副交感神经促进腺体分泌液体，阴部神经控制球海绵体肌、坐骨海绵体肌、盆底肌及肛门括约肌收缩，产生抽提力，尿道后半段形成压力室出现推力，二者共同作用让精液喷射出来。”

听弟弟一口气背了那么一长串，鼬又惊讶又好笑，半是夸奖半揶揄道：“你做了相当多的功课嘛，简直就像性学博士一样。”

“没有啦。”佐助赧然一笑，又有些小得意，“只是稍微研究了一点点皮毛而已。”

“很好，那原理你都懂了，各种技巧也试过一二，效果如何？”

“好像……没什么效果……”

“那么，你认为问题出在哪儿呢？”鼬循循善诱，“根本原因是什么？”

“当然是……尼桑不合理的规定咯。”佐助笑道，“每人每天不得超过两次什么的，只有周末才能这样那样什么的，还有尼桑经常出门，好几天见不了面……对了，尼桑，你到底做什么任务去了？”

“普通的谍报工作。”

“是么？”佐助将信将疑，“总觉得你有什么事瞒着我。”

“只是懒得提起罢了。”鼬淡淡地说。

佐助凝视着他，关心之情见于颜色：“你……是不是……怀孕了？”

“啊？”鼬哑然失笑，“怎么会呢，我可没有那个功能啊。”

“听说大蛇丸在搞什么单性繁殖实验，你也有参与。”

“那个啊，我只是帮忙处理一些数据。”鼬解释道，“我不会不和你商量就随随便便用自己的身体去冒险。”

“原来如此……”弟弟立马被哄得眉开眼笑，“……这还差不多。”

“说起来，”鼬以攻为守，明知故问道：“佐助每次出远门都忙些什么呢？”

“也没什么。”弟弟淡定自若撒谎的样子十分可爱，“不过是些不值一提的琐事罢……哈哈……！”

鼬在弟弟的腰眼处挠痒，趁佐助分心之际，顺利地取下了圆环。

“我不反对使用道具，但现在的你还不适合。”

“为、为什么？”

“你知道，这是一个复杂的生理过程，其中很多变化不随人的主观意愿而转移，比如当你有强烈的射精感时，射精已经不可逆地必然发生……（佐助连连点头）……你要做的是体会自己在整个过程中不同阶段的感受，在完全失控之前及时调整自己的状态。所以，与其借助道具来使自己的身体变得麻木，更重要的是保持敏感。”

不等弟弟提出质疑，鼬用五指的指尖轻捏他胯间悬垂的囊袋，又沿着柱体根部一直抚摸到顶端。佐助低声呻吟。

“唔……”

“什么感觉？”

“舒服……”

鼬放慢速度，更加细腻地爱抚弟弟的小弟弟的每一寸皮肤。

“现在感觉如何？”

“唔……还要……”

“能感觉出我的动作么？”

“唔……不知道……唔……用力点……”

“别动，佐助，把注意力集中到动作的变化上。”

“唔……尼桑的手……是尼桑的……唔……”弟弟动得更厉害了，鼬的指缝和掌心已然又湿又滑，沾满了体液。他松开手，任由弟弟依着惯性在自己身上胡乱顶了两下，“好了，冷静下来。”

弟弟在黑夜里睁开双眼，迷惘地看着他，似乎完全忘记了自己的初衷。

“现在是什么感觉？”

“想……想射……”

“记住这种感觉。”鼬一手握住弟弟的小弟弟，一手扶住他的胯部，不让他继续挺动，“下次再有同样的感觉时就停下来休息一会儿，或者换一种姿势，放松心情，等感觉消退了再给予进一步的刺激。一开始我会用外力帮你控制节奏，等你找到了可控和不可控的临界点在哪儿，就可以自己把握了。”

他说到“换一种姿势”的时候，弟弟的小弟弟兀自在他的掌中挣扎；说到“进一步刺激”的时候，弟弟热切地望着他，舔了舔嘴唇；说到“自己把握”的时候，弟弟眼中忽地精光一闪，欺身就吻下来。

鼬只觉怀中那个毛茸茸的小动物瞬间变成了张牙舞爪的猛兽，他的双腿被打开，膝盖被折叠到胸口，硬热之物长驱直入将他填满，“……不是要……练习……如何……更持久……么……？”他的声音随着架在弟弟肩头的赤足一颤一颤。

“看我……的……”佐助绷紧肌肉，尽量维持着九浅一深的节奏。然而像前几次那样，才抽插了十来下就变成了五浅四深。鼬只觉浅的那一下搔不到痒处，深的那一下太过突兀，偶尔触碰到一块极酸胀的地方，又令他浑身酥麻。尽管如此，他还是努力营造着学术讨论的良好氛围：“佐助……太早……冲刺……了……这样是……不行的……”

“我……知道……”弟弟倔犟地不肯把主导权交还给他，非但没有遵循兄长的指示停下来休息一会儿换一个姿势再做，反而越动越快。凭以往的经验，鼬认为弟弟将在一分钟之内达到高潮，为了帮助他延长享受的过程，他决定不再同过去那样故意收缩肌肉，身体却情不自禁地夹紧，跟着弟弟的节奏向上耸动。弟弟的小弟弟显然受到了鼓舞，一下比一下进入得更深，彼此摩擦的部位在体液的润滑下，零碎的酥麻感渐渐连成一片。

“再不……调整……的话……就要……进入……不可……逆阶……段了……哦……”

鼬不说这句话还好，他一开口，那吹气如兰的呼吸中压抑的情欲和断续的词句间闪耀的理性之光让佐助更是兴发如狂。鼬只觉自己的双臀又被抬起数分，弟弟狠命地顶入他的最深处，在他耳边发出快活的呻吟和遗憾的叹息，他体内的巨物跳动着失去了侵略性，依然坚挺，却以一种腼腆的姿态退了出去。

鼬抚摸着弟弟汗湿的软发，亲吻他的额头，他喜欢他自信满满地逞能，也喜欢他落败后向自己寻求安慰的样子。他感到一股黏湿的液体正从后方的穴口缓缓流出，被撑开被填满的感觉仍未消散，他取过纸巾擦拭，不愿承认自己希望弟弟在他的身体里多逗留一会儿，不要就这样离开。

 

 

虽然第一次“延迟射精调教”从效果来看是不成功的，佐助却意外地从中收获了别样的乐趣——尼桑以锻炼持久度为目的的撩拨让他在自控、受控和失控之间来回摇摆，快感如溪流汇聚成湖泊，又在他夺回主导权的那一刻决堤而出，简直不能更美妙。

最让他惊喜的是尼桑似乎也很喜欢这种新玩法，一连几晚都不等他提出要求就主动摸上来，也更乐意与他沟通和交流——虽然不清楚这究竟是为什么，但是——尼桑高兴就好。

“你太容易沉浸了，佐助。”一而再再而三的失败后，尼桑分析道，“认准一个目标就全力冲过去，不给自己留任何退路。”

“明明……是因为尼桑……我才变成这样的……”佐助气喘吁吁地瘫软在鼬身上咕哝着。

“而且，要比力气的话，现在的我已经不是你的对手了。”尼桑的语气有些欣慰，又有些自嘲，“总不能当真在被窝里和你较量功夫吧。”

佐助“嘿嘿”一笑。

“让我想想，有什么办法可以让你不要乱动。”

“……我倒有一个办法……”

“说来听听？”

“嗯……束缚术。”

鼬沉吟不语。佐助暗想大概是自己的提议太过荒唐，却听尼桑道：“可以一试。不过我认为低级的束缚术对你没有用，高级的太消耗查克拉也没有必要。不如用绳索之类的东西比较好。”

“嗯，嗯！”还是尼桑想得周全，佐助兴奋得直点头。

其后的一周里，鼬把家中各种材质的绳子带子都试了一遍，甚至连佐助扎围裙的粗麻绳都用上了，仍不济事，每次都被弟弟轻松挣脱，反客为主，直捣黄龙，一泄如注……最后还是佐助想起来，自己的床头柜里收藏着恰拉助从大蛇丸那里弄来的什么捆仙绳，兴许有用，忙翻出来呈给尼桑。

鼬曾差点被弟弟们用这绳索制住，这时接过了细细端详，原来是由金银两色非丝非革的织物缠绕而成，轻如羽毛，柔软如面条，弹性十足，可拉伸至两三倍长，一旦上身，越挣扎收得越紧，刀砍斧劈不能断，唯有兄弟俩同时以相等查克拉的水火两系法术喷之，方能解开。解开之后，被捆者皮肤上却不留半点红痕。

“果然是件奇物。”鼬赞叹道。

佐助也暗自感叹“天道轮回，报应不爽”，当初想要用来捆绑尼桑的绳索，如今却捆到了自己身上——他的双手手腕和双脚脚踝被分别系在四只床腿上，胸部、腹部、大腿和小腿上又各拉了四道绳索，和床身捆在一起——做这些事的时候尼桑面无表情，一言不发，仿佛被捆的不是亲弟弟而是即将受他严刑拷打的囚犯。

佐助忽然感到一丝惶恐：现在自己是彻彻底底落在尼桑手里了，而尼桑会怎样对待动弹不得的自己，他心里一点底都没有。最要命的是，在这种忐忑不安的心情下，小弟弟竟越来越硬，颤巍巍地一柱擎天。

……尼桑一定会认为我是变态吧？

正在胡思乱想，只觉胯下一热，忽又一紧，佐助抬起脖子向下看去，只见尼桑用多余的绳索在整个根部绕了两圈，然后小心地缠绕住囊袋上方松弛的皮肤只露出两枚蛋蛋，再从根部把他翘起的小弟弟一圈圈捆绑起来。

“唔……！”

鼬一面拉动绳索，一面用指腹轻轻摩擦弟弟绷紧的阴囊和紫涨的龟头。佐助呻吟着，大量透明粘液从前端小口涌了出来，比以往更快地到达了高潮的边缘。他本能地挺动腰臀，尼桑却停止了动作，静静地守在一边。

“呜……”

佐助徒劳的挣扎晃动得床板吱嘎作响。三个回合之后，他的眼里已泛着泪光。

“尼……”

不等他开口哀求，尼桑已一圈圈松开了小弟弟上的捆绑。

“今晚就到这里吧。”

“不……”

“还要继续吗？”

“嗯……”

“那么，最后一次。”

鼬解开绑在弟弟身上和腿上的绳索。获得了少许自由的佐助稍微活动了一下被固定在床的四角的手和脚，做了一个深呼吸，准备好迎接最后的考验。

他已经摸透了尼桑的套路：先用五指如拨弄铃铛般爱抚他的蛋蛋，然后用手掌从小弟弟根部向上挤压，最后用大拇指揉搓它最敏感的头冠边缘和系带，边抚弄边让他分辨各种不同的感受，体会快感从量变到质变的过程。

谁知这一次尼桑却不按套路来，一附身便含住了他的小弟弟，吸得他欲仙欲死，就在他感觉就要射了的前一秒，又吐出来，转而舔舐他的囊袋和鼠蹊部，然后向上移动至他的小腹，然后是腋下，把湿热的气息喷吐在他的毛发间，然后用舌尖逗弄他的乳头……对佐助的敏感带了如指掌的鼬驾轻就熟地四处点火，唯独不再理会弟弟那燃烧得快要爆炸的小弟弟。

“亲……亲那里……”

“哪里？”鼬咬着弟弟的耳垂问。

“这里……”佐助挺了挺腰。

“这里是哪里？”

“下……下面……”

“下面哪里？”

“小……小鸡鸡……”

鼬忍住笑意，看着快要哭出来的弟弟，感觉心中某种不可言说的欲望得到了满足。

“还小么？”

“……那……大鸡鸡。”

佐助无奈地扭动身体，半睁着迷离的泪眼，看见尼桑的双眸中柔情无限，嘴角边却似笑非笑，透着一股邪气，一点儿也不像平时那个温文尔雅严肃端方的好哥哥。

“快……快点啦……！”

原来，尼桑才是那个真正的大变态啊。

 

 

既然有了“尼桑与我是同道中人，比我有过之而无不及”的觉悟，佐助就没什么可顾忌的了。一开始只是捆手绑脚，没几天就发展到堵嘴蒙眼，玩得不亦乐乎，持久度固然得到了锻炼，最初的目的反倒成了次要的。虽然挺着憨直的小弟弟想射而不能射的滋味极其难熬，但调教结束后尼桑给予的温柔抚慰又让佐助满怀期待。他深信尼桑不会伤害他，即使被伤害他也承受得住。他不怕在尼桑面前失去自由，只怕尼桑为了追求自由而抛弃他。这种深埋在信任之下的恐惧让他越发欲罢不能。

自从玩起了捆绑PLAY，兄弟俩做爱的地点便从鼬卧室的榻榻米转移到了佐助卧室的床上，每当夜深人静之时，和佐助只有一墙之隔的恰拉助很难假装听不到隔壁传来的淫声浪语——尼桑一点儿声音没有，尽是佐助在那儿百转千回的呻吟——害得他尴尬症都要犯了——从来只有自己把对方干得不要不要的，哪有反过来的？真是……没想到你是这样的佐助，简直丢尽了宇智波佐助的脸！

サスケ岛的居民们自然也万万想象不到他们那冷口冷面霸气威武的老大在自家尼桑面前完全是另外一副模样。自从那天佐助收到恰拉助转达的求救信号加强了岛上的驻防以后，岛民们隔三差五便在海滩上发现身份不明的尸体，有几次逮到了活口，忙遣鹰给岛主送信。佐助匆匆赶去，亲自用万花筒逼供，谁知这些人个个非疯即傻，稍受刺激便双眼翻白，嘴唇哆嗦，浑身发抖，涕泗横流，脑袋里如同被洗劫过一般空空如也，怎么都拷问不出背景来历。佐助无法，只得命手下将这群废人暂且收押在由海边的岩洞改建的水牢里。

 

恰拉助在后院搭建的巨型电磁场完工的第二天，佐助在小岛上验收完他亲自督造的火炮，心想：这次回家和尼桑换一换角色，我也试试把他绑起来看看。

 

 

（TBC）


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

91

水月和重吾目送佐助离开小岛，见他在转身的一刹那露出诡异的微笑，不由得面面相觑。

自从他们兄弟俩有情人终成眷属以来，每一次见到佐助，他的眉眼都比上一次更加柔和、舒展，经常说着话就莫名其妙地笑起来；也曾多次发现他在无人处痴痴地傻笑，但公然在人前露出这种又羞涩又淫荡的笑容，还是头一次。

“哎呀呀……有点羡慕呢。”水月歪着脑袋，双手叉在腰间，笑道：“我也想谈恋爱了说……”

 

佐助离开小岛的时候天气晴朗，他将查克拉运至脚底，在海面上健步如飞。因常来往于这片海域，生活在附近的海豚都已认得他，一家老小跟在他身侧游泳，时不时跃起，故意溅他一身水花。

佐助无心旁顾，畅想着今晚的兄弟时光一阵风般从大海奔向森林。朽烂的草木和新生的野菌的气味，捕食者啃噬濒死的猎物所散发出的血腥气和求偶的鸟兽释放出的信息素的怪味道，都让他感到心旷神怡。

穿过森林，初冬的稻田里只剩下光秃秃的秸秆，阡陌间零星点缀着几家农舍。越往西行，人烟渐稠，却迟迟不见老屋的屋顶——难道尼桑施了新的幻术结界使它隐形了？——很快，出现在视野里的自家院墙推翻了佐助的猜测，他脸上的微笑消失了，五官又紧绷起来，心中升起一种不祥的预感。

加步飞奔，跃入墙内，眼前的景象令他惊愕得瞪大了双眼：两层楼的老屋和后院里几乎和老屋一般高的六边形尖塔不见了，取而代之的是一大堆破乱不堪的碎石和断木，瓦砾间还散落着黑色的羽毛和暗红色的血迹。

佐助心头一紧，难道那小子作大死，搞时空穿越实验出问题把家都给炸了？

他用写轮眼在废墟中寻找，却是活不见人死不见尸。走到前院，只见花枝委地，树木倾倒，院门紧锁，院墙却塌了一段，地上足印纷乱，显然有外人来过，且来者不善，兴许还动了武。

佐助暗想：那小子功夫不弱，打发几个小蟊贼不在话下，怎么会把家搞成这幅样子？若是前来寻衅的仇敌，他在这个世界又不曾与谁结怨，对方多半是冲着自己来的，极有可能就是侵犯小岛者的同党。

回顾平生打过交道的人中，能驱役这许多高手，使出这种声东击西的手段，毫不留情地伤人性命毁人家园的，除了大蛇丸，就数……

“咔哒。”院门的铁锁被打开的声音。

佐助回过头，看见那张令他牵挂的温柔笑容在一瞬间凝固，惊讶的神情里又有几分意料之中的镇定。他迎上去，“尼桑，你知道这是谁干的，是吧？”

“能猜个八九不离十吧。”鼬说着开启写轮眼，跃上瓦砾堆四下检视，“佐助应该被抓走了。”

难道是为了交换人质？佐助心想。

鼬从怀中取出狸面具戴上，“跟我来。”

佐助紧随其后跃出院墙，见尼桑沿着家门口的土路径直向西，忙追上去与他并肩而行，“果然是木叶吗？”

“等会儿你不要说话。”鼬低沉着嗓子道，“由我来应对。”

“……好。”

 

兄弟俩来到火影岩前，卡卡西的头像已大致完工，几名石匠正悬在半空中雕琢细节。火影岩的底部开凿了一排石洞，每个洞口都由一架吊桥连接到火影大楼的北廊。鼬走进其中某个石洞，内有一条环山而建的螺旋形石梯，宽窄仅容一人。“这里设了忍术结界，无法使用瞬身术和分身术。”他解说道。佐助点点头，跟在尼桑身后拾级而上，心想：难道火影办公室搬了地方？也对，居高临下，视野更佳。木叶高层自然另有便捷通道，其余人等若想觐见，只能慢慢爬这长长的天梯了。

不一时登到山顶，出口处是一间凉亭。佐助是第一次来，只见小桥流水，绿草如茵，竟是一座漂亮的大花园，园中放养着几只仙鹤。一条笔直的大道通向一座高台，台上有一栋小巧精致的宫殿，粉墙黛瓦，镶金嵌玉，比山下的火影大楼更显华贵之气。大道两侧，宫殿四周，数十名蒙面的忍者禁卫森严。

没想到卡卡西居然是如此奢侈浮夸之人。佐助心想。实在不像他的作风。

众守卫显然认得鼬（的面具），并不阻拦盘查，兄弟俩径直走入殿内，穿过一道又一道屏风，红毯尽头摆着一乘方轿，轿子上铺着一张虎皮，一人端坐在虎皮之上，却不是卡卡西。

那人见到佐助，脸上变色。佐助见了那张焦黄面皮，也想起曾与此人有过一面之缘。原来是这厮。那时在自己面前吃了瘪，如今公报私仇来了。他斜睨着那人，轻蔑地冷笑了一声。

那人无视他的存在，转向鼬，慢条斯理地问：“鸦队长，有何事禀告？”

鼬躬身行礼，道：“安兵卫大人，在下的居所近日遇袭，房屋和院落被毁，家中童仆也不知所踪，请问您是否得悉此事？”

尼桑居然对这种狐假虎威之徒使用敬语，佐助不爽地皱起了眉头，但听他骗人的话张口就来，谎称恰拉助为“童仆”，又暗暗好笑。只见那安兵神情傲慢，右手却握紧腰间的兵刃微微颤抖，显是防备自己突然发难。

“区区一个童仆能打伤我四个手下，也是厉害。”安兵卫阴阳怪气地说。

“确切地说，是大蛇丸以舍弟为模板定制的家政型拟真人，所以有一定的攻击力。”鼬解释道。

“拟真人？那又是什么鬼玩意儿？”安兵卫忽然面露惊惧之色，瞟了佐助一眼，“弟……？宇智波佐……是你的弟弟？你是那个……？你不是……？”

“说来话长。请问他现在何处？”鼬虽用敬语，语气中却殊无恭敬之意。

“哼，我没有义务告诉你，你没有权利知道。”安兵卫内荏而色厉，“我不管你是活人还是死人还是借尸还魂，以下犯上都是死罪！念你是初犯，就饶你这一次。行了，退下吧。”

佐助上前一步，怒目而视。安兵卫拔出腰间佩剑，指着鼬怒喝道：“你们兄弟俩这是想造反？”

“在下不敢。”

“我是奉命办事。你们身为木叶忍者，理应积极配合，给乡民们做个表率……”

“什么命令？”佐助忍不住开口质问，“无缘无故抄家抓人？”

鼬摆手制止弟弟。安兵卫退到虎皮轿椅之后，从案几上的一堆公文中掏摸出一束卷轴，掷在兄弟俩脚边。鼬俯身拾起卷轴，展开一看，卷首用朱笔写着三个红字：拆迁令。

——兹令若松村一至七组村民及东门外伊贺町三十一号甲居民于十二月二十三日前全体迁出所有土地房屋皆由特别行动队接收每户补偿火之国新木叶币一百两另送人均十平米公寓一套钦此——

其后便是密密麻麻的名单，哪家哪户几口人，年龄，性别，本业，原籍，迁入何处。

鼬只知道老屋所在的村落名叫若松村，村民都是隶属于木叶的佃农，村中有个伊贺神社，却是第一次得知自家的具体地址。佐助凑到尼桑身边同阅，心想这一整个村子少说也有几百公顷田地，百十来户人家，为何要劳民伤财把人全部迁走？虽说不独针对我和尼桑，但不打声招呼就强行拆毁房屋也太过蛮横。见那名单尽头，最后一列赫然写着：宇智波，男丁一口，佐助，廿岁，上忍，南贺川，胜利大厦19B。卷尾盖着一枚木叶纹的印章。

兄弟俩对视一眼，鼬阖上卷轴，淡淡道：“既然如此，在下服从安排。”

“哼，识时务就好。”安兵卫神色稍缓，瞥了瞥一脸忿忿紧抿着嘴唇的佐助，道：“村子待你不薄，分给你们的是豪华套间，那群乡巴佬可没这待遇。”

“在下与舍弟感激不尽，不过……”鼬话锋一转，“那拟真人是未完善的试验品，性能还有缺陷，请允许我将他一起带走，以便修理改造。佐助，麻烦你跟安兵卫大人走一趟。”他朝弟弟微笑道。

佐助立时会意，秒结印瞬移到安兵卫身后，两指捏住他的剑锋，指尖电光一闪，那柄剑已化为齑粉。安兵卫只觉周身骨头格格作响，腰部以上完全麻痹了，被佐助一推，双腿不听使唤地往前迈步。

“大人，有请了。”佐助也用敬语说道。

 

鼬见弟弟“护送”着安兵卫出了大殿，便掀开覆盖在轿椅上的虎皮，摸到椅背上的凸起，左右转动。后殿的画壁缓缓打开，露出一扇小门，门后是一条向下延伸的一层楼高的之字形楼梯，楼梯尽头又是一扇小门。鼬走进门中，单膝跪地，垂首道：“水户大人，转寝大人，任务已经完成了。”

“很好，鼬。”苍老的女声说，“果然还是你靠得住。”

“之前派去的特攻队全军覆没，这次你带去的十三个人都是精锐中的精英，也折损了十一人。”苍老的男声说，“蕞尔小岛，竟有如此强的兵力？”

“禀大人：那些反贼的单兵作战能力并不强，但岛上机关重重，他们又演练了一套专门克制忍者的阵法，故而久攻不下。”

“那水之国的舰队又是怎么回事？”

“据属下调查，水影不愿损耗战力，并未出动舰队。”

“呵呵，果然如此。”苍老的女声说，“收了我们的真金白银，却不办事。”

“鼬，你去把那笔军费追回来。”苍老的男声说，“必须做得神不知鬼不觉。”

“是。属下遵命。”

“还有，办完这件事之后，再去把那艘海盗船处理掉。”

“是。”

“鼬，你对村子忠心耿耿，我们都看在眼里。”苍老的女声说，“但你弟弟暗中建立私人武装，散播谣言，威胁到村子的和平，你身为兄长却未能及时发现并阻止，实在很不应该。功过相抵，给你的赏赐就免了。”

“是。属下知罪。”

“我们村和其他忍者村不一样，有德之士方能成为‘影’。过去的宇智波正因为盲目追求力量而丢失了仁爱之心，才会落得众叛亲离的下场。”苍老的男声说，“如今你弟弟又走上了这条邪路。你回去以后要好好地劝导他，万勿再觊觎火影之位。如果他能够改过自新，一心向善，或许下一任暗部首领一职会考虑让他担当。”

“是。多谢大人栽培。”

“本来嘛，这个职位没有人比你更合适了。”苍老的女声说，“但碍于你叛徒、通缉犯和已死之人的多重身份，只好委屈你了。”

“能以戴罪之身继续为村子效力，属下已别无所求。”

“鼬，你弟弟意图谋反一事，你当真一无所知？”

“确是属下的疏忽。”

“好吧，过去的事既往不咎，以后你们就在新家安心过日子，不必动辄舞刀弄剑了。”苍老的男声说，“让你弟弟把武器都上缴吧。”

“是。”

“这也是为了他好。”苍老的女声说，“村里还有许多任务缺乏人手，安兵卫需要一个贴身侍卫，卡卡西需要有人帮他遛狗，村中的老人院也需要护工。勿以善小而不为。把这些事做好了，也能洗脱他的罪孽。”

“是。”

鼬恭顺地应道，脚下的青石地砖被晃动的烛火照得忽明忽暗，他始终没有抬头看坐在帷幔之后的二人，也没有让他们看见自己面具下冰冷的目光。

 

 

眉骨和嘴角火辣辣地疼，鼻腔里流出来的血已经凝固了，恰拉助伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，铁锈般的腥味。

右边的眼皮肿得只能睁开一条缝，他用左眼从铁栏杆间的空档处望出去，甬道的那一头，两个身穿木叶忍者马甲的狱卒正在昏黄的灯光下打牌消磨时光。

草席的霉烂味，便桶的骚臭味，隔夜剩饭的馊味……各种他出生以来从未闻到过的恶心气味混合在一起，熏得他头昏脑胀。不知多久没换的衣裤被汗水和血水紧紧黏在皮肤上，痒得受不了。

阴暗潮湿的地牢里不辨白天黑夜，恰拉助不知道外面已经过去了几天，只记得这群另一个世界的同胞们先是用强光照射他的眼睛让他无法睡觉，讯问他究竟是什么人，自己说实话他们也不相信，只好撒谎；还把肮脏的布料盖在他的脸上往他的口鼻內浇水，逼他变回原形，可是他被折磨到了极限也没有原形可以变；然后就被扔到这个地方，和几个不知犯了什么罪的老弱病残关在一起。

他第一次真切地感受到来自他人的恶意。这些人不只是表面上的粗暴，还有一种发自内心的对他人生命和人格尊严的漠视。与之相比，刚开始凶神恶煞后来冷酷无情的佐助简直是天使。

忽然他听见有人走进地牢的脚步声，接着是一阵桌椅的响动，两名狱卒慌忙站起来向来人行礼。其中一人服饰华美，想来是个权贵，另一人穿着黑色斗篷遮住了面部，几句交谈过后，由一名狱卒领路，三人朝甬道深处走来。

多半是来提我的。恰拉助心想。不知道他们又要如何炮制自己。倒不很害怕，苦笑一下，闭上了眼睛。

脚步声走到了近前。

“喂。”

再熟悉不过的问候语。

“还活着吗？”

佐助！

恰拉助热泪盈眶咧嘴而笑。终于得救了。感动之余又有一点点失落。果然，对我最好的，还是我自己啊。

安兵卫在佐助的挟持下命令狱卒打开牢房门。佐助扶起恰拉助，见他手腕和脚踝上都拴着铁链，一张俊脸被打得鼻青眼肿，心中有气，当场就想发作，却听恰拉助用沙哑的嗓音虚弱地说：“二哥……我后背好痒……帮我挠挠……”

这气便发作不出来。佐助只得伸指在恰拉助的背上随意抓了几下，又命狱卒打开手铐脚镣，扶着他往走出牢房。好在恰拉助受的都是皮肉伤，并未伤及筋骨，虽有气无力，仍可勾住佐助的脖子正常行走，边走边抱怨：“这世道还有没有王法啦？卡卡西老师不是火影吗？他怎么也不管管？鸣人呢？小樱呢？你们不是过命的交情吗？尼桑呢？他怎么不来救我？”

佐助不言语。安兵卫在一旁冷笑道：“六代目日理万机，哪有闲工夫管你们这点破事？七……鸣人大人也忙得很，这会儿在砂忍村参加以他的名字命名的青年和平大使颁奖典礼，下个月还要举行全忍界巡回演讲呢；春野樱一介民女，呵呵……”言下之意，你竟指望她？

恰拉助正待回话，佐助捏了捏他的手掌，提醒他言多必失，先离了此地再说。恰拉助会意，便不再作声。三人默默走出地牢，佐助对安兵卫道，“不用多久你就能行动自如”，不理睬恰拉助的反对将他扛在肩上，跃上屋顶向村中心行去。

 

位于木叶村黄金地段的胜利大厦乃是为了纪念四战胜利而建的多功能综合性公寓楼，最初设计成V字形，但因工程技术不过关，建到第七层时便有些摇摇欲坠，建到第十一层时彻底塌了，压死了不少无辜路人，只得停工。在原址重建的时候，不得不在V字形的两翼又各增加了一根承重的方柱，变成了M字形。尽管如此，仍有络绎不绝的村民和游客以大厦为背景摆出“V”的手势，合影留念。

佐助来到大厦楼下——虽没有和尼桑约定，但他预感尼桑会在此处和自己汇合——等了一会儿，尼桑没来，见楼前的街道上人来人往，而满身血污的恰拉助过于引人注目，便试着用指纹去刷电子门禁，果然成功了，走进大厦，电梯只到十八楼，又爬了一层楼梯，整个十九楼只有一扇房门，刷指纹开门进去，只见客厅一排落地窗宽敞明亮，家具家电一应俱全都是崭新的，除驼色地毯以外其它家装不是黑色就是白色，素雅中又有一种不近人情的冷漠感。

恰拉助龇牙咧嘴地脱去上衣和裤子，坐在黑色皮质转角大沙发上耷拉着眼皮放空着，只觉浑身脏得不想拿东西吃，饿得睡不着，累得洗不动澡。发了一会儿呆，终于站起身来摇摇晃晃地走进浴室。白色墙砖，黑色地砖，浴帘是黑白相间的斑马纹。洗完澡出来，茶几上已多了一桶炸鸡和一瓶可乐，恰拉助欢呼着扑向自己最爱的食物，再次感慨佐助到底是我，是个知冷知热会疼人的家伙。

就在恰拉助狼吞虎咽的当儿，佐助已在房中发现十来个藏在暗处的摄像头，心想：这地方不过就是豪华版的牢房罢了，住不得。忽然墙上监控器亮起，液晶屏上显示出鼬在大厦门口刷指纹的身影。佐助看着尼桑走进大堂，坐上电梯，走上楼梯，走向门口，明知自己的一举一动都被监视着，打开房门故意将鼬一把拽进怀中紧紧拥吻。

鼬明白弟弟的心思，也配合地回吻他。兄弟俩在玄关处亲热了半晌，佐助抱住尼桑的腰把脸贴在他的肩上，低声耳语：“接下来你有什么打算？”

“你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”鼬也在弟弟耳边轻声道。

有你的地方，就是家。

两人心意相通，无须赘言，佐助把已在沙发上呼呼大睡的恰拉助捞起来背在身后，鼬脱下长袍披在他身上。兄弟俩双双走出胜利大厦，头也不回地离开了木叶忍者村。

 

一队归雁从空中飞过，发出互相应合的叫声。佐助站在老屋的废墟前，望着夕阳下的断壁残垣，不禁有些伤感。这里虽远不如儿时的旧庭院完美，却也是个挡风遮雨的地方。这个地方记载着尼桑复活以来自己和他共同生活的全部回忆。他们就是在这里从兄弟变成了爱人。

背后的恰拉助含糊不清地梦呓了几句，又打起鼾来。鼬从碎石断木下挖出两本书，拍去尘土，揣进怀里，正打算继续翻找，忽然感知到一大波杀气腾腾的查克拉从西南西北正西三个方向掩来，忙跃下瓦砾堆，用眼神询问弟弟意欲何往。

同样感知到追兵的佐助略一思索，“还记得去年我们一起去海边的那段旅途吗？”

“记得。”

“遇见野猪的那片森林，向北。”

“好。”

兄弟俩先后跃出后院的矮墙，弯腰低身以半人高的麦秸秆为掩护，在茫茫田野间飞奔。渡过湖泊时天已全黑，回头望去，只见湖对岸影影绰绰亮着数支火把，敌人竟一路穷追不舍。

“他们有追踪查克拉的技术。”鼬说着从怀中取出一枚小瓶递给佐助，“喝一口。”

佐助不明就里，接过喝了一口，又递还给鼬。鼬也喝了一口，把剩下的喂进兀自昏睡的恰拉助嘴里。

“要不要分两路走？”

“不用。”鼬抚着弟弟的手臂走进森林，笑道：“我想……现在他们能探测到的，是三只松鼠吧。”

“松……松鼠？”

鼬便把香燐的发明说给弟弟听，佐助这才恍然大悟：难怪之前怎么都找不到尼桑，原来是他用神奇的药剂改变了自身的查克拉——变成别的人类尚有迹可循，变成动物又哪里找去？自是逍遥法外。又想：水月和重吾都在岛上，互相照应还比较安全。香燐独自一人留守大蛇丸基地，并不知自己和尼桑的变故，若是回村，难保不落在那群人手里。便把恰拉助交给鼬，说：“我去找她。”

“别担心。”鼬背起恰拉助，“我已经派乌鸦给她送了信，她很机灵，木叶的人也无法轻易闯进大蛇丸的地盘。”

佐助稍稍放心，又从鼬背上把恰拉助扒拉下来，甩到自己身后。这么一番折腾，那小子居然还没醒，淌着口水哼哼着，“呜……我要回家……”

兄弟俩对视一眼，继续向森林深处走去。

当晚便在树上歇宿，不敢生火，只摘了些野果充饥。睡到半夜，远远传来的犬吠声将两人惊醒。“是忍犬。”佐助忙开启写轮眼，“卡卡西的。不，不对，不止八条……”

“是我大意了。”鼬也开启写轮眼，“没想到即便改变了查克拉的气息，也无法掩盖自身的气味。”

“哼，十几条狗，十来个人，就想抓我们回去？”佐助从树上折下一根树枝，捏在指间当做箭矢瞄了瞄，笑道：“尼桑，你不会阻止我出手吧？”

“不会。只是杀了这一批，还有下一批。”鼬按住弟弟的手，柔声道：“你的手是干净的。杀孽就让我来承担吧。”

只听犬吠声越来越近，佐助正要表示“我同你一起承担”，忽闻树底下有人“喂”了一声，兄弟俩都意外地吓了一跳，一齐向下望去。

却是一条小巴哥犬。

“你们，讨论杀人的事也这样兴高采烈，好吗？”帕克皱着眉头道。

“你这家伙什么时候……？”面对一条愁眉苦脸毫无战斗力的小狗，佐助还是下不了手。

“卡卡西要我转告你们。”帕克无精打采地说，“忍犬会把大家往东北面引，你们往东南方走吧。”

“我们凭什么相信你？”

“再见。别杀我。”

帕克说罢，转过身把狗尾巴对着兄弟俩，迈着小短腿一扭一扭地走开了。

 

 

 

（TBC）


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

92

 

“你信吗？”佐助问。

“我信。”鼬说。

“我们都和他有过节。”

“但并非私人恩怨。”

“他可是'木叶'的影。”

“是的，他是。”

佐助若有所思地看着鼬：尼桑一向不轻信别人，为何这回的语气如此笃定？莫非私底下和卡卡西有什么来往？又想：卡卡西明知我和尼桑的实力却只派这点点人来捉拿我们，多半只是做做样子。他让帕克带的话与其说是放我们一马，不如说是为了保住这群人的命罢了。

正琢磨着，忽觉耳根一热，却是尼桑的轻吻，“我们走吧”，鼬柔声道。

佐助在黑夜里红了脸，也凑过去亲了亲尼桑的脸颊，笑道：“那些人根本不是我们的对手，为什么搞得跟逃亡似的？”

“正因为那些人不是我们的对手，所以，这不是逃亡啊。”鼬也笑道。

“就是嘛……”已然醒来目睹兄弟俩打情骂俏的恰拉助病歪歪地倚在树干上，插嘴道：“……明明就是私奔嘛。”

兄弟俩相视一笑。佐助抬头望了望星空，确定方向，既不固执己见往东北去，也不愿听卡卡西的朝东南走，背起恰拉助牵起尼桑，取道正东，在枝叶间纵跃。

犬吠声渐轻渐远，恰拉助披着鼬的长袍伏在佐助背上，睡睡醒醒，只觉耳边风声呼呼，一会儿上坡，一会儿下坡，似是翻过了好几道丘陵。不知过了多久，感觉佐助停下了脚步，恰拉助睁开眼睛，只见天色已微明，山林间的薄雾正在散去，兄弟俩站在高岗上望着脚下的山谷，一道河流从山谷间蜿蜒而过串起三个大小形状不一的湖泊，阳光下湖泊如明镜，河流如玉带，青山绿水，风景如画。

兄弟俩都是同样的心思，当即顺着山坡飞驰而下，在湖边掬水而饮，捕鱼烤食。吃饱喝足之后，鼬让两个弟弟先行休息，自己则在河谷四周查看，但觉此处景色虽美，物产虽丰，地形却稍嫌开阔，不够隐蔽。又想起曾在某本山川志上读到过，这条河乃是东西流向，上游平缓，与南贺川交汇于西北高原，下游湍急，分成数十条支流入海，流经之处地势更为复杂崎岖。便和佐助商量了，三人沿着河流往东南方而行，遇到河流分叉处，便挑那河道更曲折坡度更陡草木更深鸟兽痕迹更多的支流走。又行半日，走入一条山涧，两岸竹林森森莽莽，涧水叮咚，沿着山壁层级而下，在一处低洼聚起一湾小潭，一角茅檐在竹叶间若隐若现。

此处竟住得有人？兄弟仨来到潭边，眼前却是一间年久失修的小破屋，屋前屋后长满了杂草，墙上爬满了藤蔓，屋顶破了一个大洞，几茎野草在洞口随风颤动着。进门一个开间，居中一个四方的火塘，梁上悬下一口生锈的铁锅。四壁的土墙都被熏得乌黑，到处结满了蛛网。东西两侧各用纸门隔出两个小间，西侧的房间墙上挂着一顶斗笠、一袭蓑衣、一把鱼叉、一张猎弓；东侧的房间地上摆着一只竹编的矮箱，鼬打开箱子，只见一团朽烂的布料中藏着几枚蛇蛋，显是许久无人居住，连蛇都来作窝了。

佐助见尼桑边看边点头，似是对这四面透风外面下大雨里面下小雨的破茅屋十分中意，暗想此地离大海不远，去小岛也很方便，便道：“不如暂且住在这里吧。”

若依恰拉助原来的性子，必会嫌其简陋，但经过那场牢狱之灾，这荒郊野岭里的小破屋对他来说已是人间仙境了，也连声说好。于是兄弟仨分头行动，鼬在屋子里生火烧水，扫灰除尘；佐助带着恰拉助在林子里打了些野味，又刈了几捆干草回来，铺在席上当做铺盖，将就着先对付一晚。

这晚兄弟仨躺在同一床干草堆里，从屋顶的破洞中望出去，夜阑如水，星河璀璨，似乎比以往更近，更清晰，又更加辽阔深远。恰拉助诗兴大发，正要赞美几句，忽听得身边悉悉索索地响，接着传来几声湿哒哒黏糊糊甜腻腻的鼻音，那对基佬兄弟又旁若无人地滚到一起去了。

他转身捂住耳朵。兄弟俩听见动静，一下子停在那里。过了一会儿，才又悄悄地动起来。

 

第二天一早，恰拉助不顾伤势未愈坚持要回老屋取东西，佐助怕他再遇险，只得陪他一起去。两人跋山涉水，赶了大半天的路返回家中，只见院墙已被“禁止入内”的黄色封条层层围住，几名木叶忍者正在废墟间忙碌，碎石断木旁多了两堆小山，一堆是各种生活用品，另一堆全是卷轴和书籍。

“啧，什么破烂？”一个满脸横肉的中年忍者从砖瓦底下扯出一团棉絮，扔在一旁，“还以为这小子多有钱呢，原来是个穷鬼。”

“要是有油水可以捞，又怎么会派我们来？”一个须发花白的驼背忍者摆出一副老资格，压低了嗓门故作神秘道：“听说那小子把金银财宝藏在一座海岛上，雷影和水影都派兵去抢夺，打得好不厉害。嘿嘿，最后还不是成了咱们木叶的囊中之物？”

竟有此事？佐助眉头紧蹙。

“难怪前两天在金蟾阁当差的哥们请我喝酒，敢情是得了赏钱。”那中年忍者说着，从马甲口袋里取出一支烟叼在嘴里，又从另一个口袋里摸出一盒火柴，点着烟，吸了一口。那驼背忍者提起地上的塑料瓶，拧开瓶盖，将瓶中液体淋在那堆书籍上。

佐助暗叫不好，果见那中年忍者把点燃的烟头往书堆上一扔，大火瞬间吞噬了整座书山。

“卧槽！”

恰拉助怒不可遏，冲上去一脚踹飞那点火的中年忍者。其余忍者呼喝着纷纷向他掷出手里剑。佐助忙开启万花放出天照，飞到半途的手里剑在空中融化，笼罩着书堆的火焰也被包围蚕食，待他用幻术控制住众人，黑火已将红焰燃烧殆尽，他忙又将其收回。

“厉害厉害！”恰拉助也把刚拔出的苦无放回忍具包里，向佐助伸出大拇指，“佩服佩服！”

佐助忙上前检视，却见这堆书虽被自己保住了，只最外层的十几本被烧坏了封皮，然而除此之外，尼桑的一屋子藏书全都不知去向，或许是被抄走了，更大的可能是已经变成了地上焦黑的痕迹和风中飘散的灰烬。他从另一堆小山底下翻出双人被和长条枕，和书卷等物一起用窗帘布打了两个大包，见那本童书也在其中幸免于难，不由微微舒了一口气。

恰拉助也在断壁残垣间东翻西找，将自己所需的物事收集起来，胡乱捆成一包，鼓鼓囊囊地背在身上，没走几步，已是气喘吁吁。佐助召唤出胖鹰，将自己的两大包东西缚在鹰爪上，又将恰拉助扶上鹰背，轻抚鹰嘴叮嘱了几句。通灵兽展开翅膀扑腾了两下，低低地平飞出去，滑翔一段，又落到地上，再扑腾，再滑翔，再落地，恰拉助紧紧抓住鹰后颈上的羽毛，回头望去，佐助正迈开大步不疾不徐地赶来。

“那几个家伙你收拾了？”

“嗯。清除了记忆。”

“有没有问出幕后主使人是谁？”

“嗯。”

“是谁？”

佐助说出那两个名字。恰拉助惊讶道：“不会吧？在我那个世界，他们可是德高望重的老前辈啊……”

“在这个世界，”佐助冷冷地说，“他们也是。”

 

两个弟弟回到小破屋的时候，鼬已就地取材自制了三张竹榻，分别摆在三间小室里。佐助本打算和尼桑共居一室，让恰拉助独居一室，另辟一间空屋给尼桑作书房，他打开铺盖卷儿，把书籍等物一一取出安置好。鼬却说：“佐助，我认为我们还是各有各的空间比较好。”

什么意思？“你不想和我一起睡吗？”

“不，你可以来我房间睡，我也会去你的房间，睡在哪里都没关系。只是……”

“我懂了。”佐助有些不悦，但还是选择尊重尼桑的意愿，“那……你的书。我放在这儿了。”

“多谢你。”

鼬又露出了他常对弟弟展现的含着歉意的微笑。让佐助又有些心疼。他上前抱住尼桑，和他温存了一会儿，这才各自整理卧室去了。

这晚恩爱过后，兄弟俩赤裸着依偎在竹榻上仰望星空，鼬说：“明天，我把屋顶修一修。”

“就这样也很好啊。”佐助说，“一睁开眼睛就能看见星星。”

鼬忽然笑起来，“还记得么？小时候，有一次，你说要一边看星星一边睡觉，我们就把被褥搬到了走廊上……”

“哈……当然记得。”佐助也笑道，“等等，不对吧……那明明是你的主意。”

“是么？你一沾枕头就睡着了，我怎么叫你都不醒。”

“我还是小孩子嘛。”

鼬微笑着享受着弟弟的撒娇，回想起那个还是小孩子却早早独立的自己，在那些双亲不在家的夜晚担起父母的责任，给还是婴儿的弟弟喂奶、换尿布、哄他入睡；年幼的弟弟乖巧懂事对自己言听计从，自己说什么他都信以为真，一次次地上当受骗却还是乐此不疲……

“唰——”

斜对面的房间有人拉开纸门，轻手轻脚地走到屋外。

“我想在屋子旁边搭建一个厕所，你看怎么样？”鼬轻声问道。

“好啊。”

“沙沙沙——”

有人用铲子挖掘泥土的声音。

“那小子在干吗？”佐助倾听了片刻，“我去看看。”

他从被窝里坐起身，披上长袍，扎起腰带，来到屋后的杂草丛中。

恰拉助蹲在地上，身前已挖了一个十几公分深的土坑，听见佐助的脚步声，他停顿了一下，又继续一铲一铲地挖起来。佐助只道他急于回家因此大半夜不睡觉玩命重建电磁场，正要转身回屋，却见恰拉助放下铲子，从怀里捧出一个布包，双膝跪地，郑重地放进挖好的土坑里，凝视片刻，又用手掌将泥土覆盖上去。

原来是在埋藏什么东西吗？

泥土渐渐堆高，形成一座小小的土丘，恰拉助用铲子仔细地拍实，又拿起脚边的竹片端正地插进土丘里，背对着月光，佐助看见竹片上似乎还刻着几个字。

“这是……？”他走近几步。

恰拉助低下头，脸颊上隐然有泪痕。

“它……拼命地想要保护我……”

“？”

“那群恶棍……它只是一只普通的乌鸦啊……！”恰拉助带着嘶哑的哭音说。

佐助蹲下身子，按住恰拉助颤抖的肩膀。

恰拉助缓缓转过脸，用一种怪异的眼神看着佐助。

“佐助，”这眼神陌生而熟悉，“你也是我。”

——所以你应该明白我此刻的心情吧？

——我愤怒，我恨，我要报仇。

——你会帮我吧？

佐助凝视着恰拉助，微微点了点头。

两人都知道这事必须瞒着尼桑，此刻不便多言，于是分别回房，佐助在鼬身边躺下，想了想，说：“尼桑，明天我有事出门一趟。”

鼬“嗯”了一声，不置可否也不问究竟。

“那家伙我不放心，我想把他带在身边。”

“好。”

鼬的惜字如金让佐助暗中惴惴尼桑是不是已经有所觉察。不，如果他已经猜到了他们想做的事，应该现在就会阻止他们。他回应得那么简单干脆，以佐助对尼桑的了解，与其说他不曾考虑到这一层，不如说更像是他俩的离开正中了他的下怀似的。

就像他非要保留彼此的私人空间一样，在许多公事上，他不想让我了解他，我也不想让他了解我，即使是兄弟，即使是爱人。

因为归根结底，无论自己和尼桑多么相爱，一旦触及到核心立场，两个人终究是对立的。哪怕在和平的大环境下未必会和尼桑再次在生死决斗场上兵戎相见，潜在的世界观和价值观的差异也给他俩的感情和生活埋下了隐患。

佐助感到心情有些沉重。

这事不能明目张胆，更不可操之过急。他想。首先要等那小子把伤养好；其次要避免和木叶正面冲突；最最重要的是——绝不能把尼桑也牵扯进来。

至于现在嘛……

他转头看着睫毛长长似已闭目沉睡的鼬。

……再做一次吧。

 

以往佐助说要出门的时候，总会给一个大致的时间，过多久就会回来。这天一早，鼬把昨夜吃剩的野兔肉用洗净的芦苇叶扎起来给两个弟弟当路上的干粮，目送他俩钻进丛林渐渐走远，然后劈柴，挖笋，在小清潭里汲水，把两床被褥拆洗了用自制的晒衣杆晾在屋前的空地上，双手叉腰拉伸了一下酸胀的肌肉，才想起这一次弟弟没告诉他什么时候回家。

小破屋一无所有，百废待兴，里里外外忙碌了一天，傍晚的太阳刚落山，新围的竹篱笆就被野猪拱倒了。鼬正在屋顶上铺茅草，忙翻身进屋取了弓箭绳索追出去。

简易厕所就建在猪圈旁边。没过几天，几只野雉鸡就来和小野猪作伴了。鼬挽着裤管，用布巾包住头发，把人和禽畜的排泄物都收集到一口新挖的深坑里沤着，心想：再去买些番茄籽吧。

负责监视、探路和送信的乌鸦陆续归来：老屋的废墟已被铲平；搜捕叛逃者的忍者小分队遍布山野，然而大多出工不出力；木叶村中一切照旧，卡卡西在火影办公室彻夜坐班，表面的平静之下暗流涌动；村立图书馆和书店里撤下了大批未过审的精神毒草，换上整齐划一的自来也遗著。大蛇丸仍闭关未出，整个基地暂由药师兜打理；香磷接到佐助的密信也往小岛去了，几个年轻人聚在一起，自有一番热闹。

鼬熄了火塘，换上深色风衣——弟弟们送他的生日礼物——趁着夜色在密林间向西而行。依着乌鸦送来的纸条上所写的地址，他走进大蛇丸实验室的地下商业街，找到那家不起眼的小酒吧，在吧台前的高凳上坐下。

面上带疤、皮笑肉不笑的调酒师从酒柜上取下一瓶“天下无双”，起开瓶盖，将无色透明的液体倾入玻璃小杯，移到鼬面前。

鼬一边打量着酒吧的陈设，一边慢慢地把杯中的酒喝干。

“味道如何？”

药师兜的声音在身边响起。

“百分之五十酒精加百分之五十的水。”鼬盯着指间转动的玻璃小杯，“一上来就请我喝这样的酒，算是下马威么？”

“不不，你误会了。”兜笑道，“知道你好酒量，故奉上此地最烈的酒，以表敬意。”

说着，他朝调酒师打了个手势，后者在吧台后面操作了一会儿，摆上一只阔口的矮杯，杯中盛着半清半浊的乳白色液体。

“这个叫做‘爱情海’。”兜摇晃酒杯，发出冰块敲击的叮咚声，递给鼬，“汽酒加牛奶，微甜，你应该会喜欢。”

鼬摆摆手，兜便收回酒杯，自己喝了一口。

调酒师又在鼬的杯中斟满烈酒。

“这几个都是你的人？”

兜知道鼬指的是调酒师、侍者和零星几个酒客。

“不，是和你我一样的人。”

鼬知道兜的意思是在长期的间谍工作中失去了身份的人。

他沉吟片刻，“……实验进行得顺利么？”

“已经脱离了危险期，现在生命体征很稳定。”兜答道。又问：“你们怎么样？缺什么东西，我可以帮忙。”

“粮食。种子。普通的，非实验品。”

“可以，没问题。”

“还有……我想继续在这里工作。”

“欢迎。如果你不介意通缉令就贴在你办公室门口的话。”兜笑道。

“那又要麻烦你了。”

“举手之劳。”

兜说着从怀中取出一只信封，推到鼬面前。

鼬打开信封，里面是一张新的工作证和五千两银票。他看了一眼，毫不客气地收入衣袖。

“地点，我已经选好了。”

“哪里？”

鼬把藏在掌心中的纸条放到兜面前。一行地址下面多了几个数字组成的坐标。

兜收起纸条，“还是用传送符么？”

“嗯。”

“结界我就不设了，容易被探测到。”

“我也这样认为。”

“那么，”兜笑着举起酒杯，“为‘英雄所见略同’干杯。”

鼬也笑笑，和兜碰了碰杯，一饮而尽。

 

走出酒吧的时候，他的步伐还很稳，在山林间赶路的时候，他还能思维敏捷地考虑事情；快到小屋的时候，那几杯烈酒才开始发挥作用，鼬感到浑身燥热，胸口突突直跳，本想再照顾一下院子里的禽畜，却只能头重脚轻地跌进卧室，扑倒在被褥上。

脑中嗡嗡直响，那是血液在大脑中流动的声音，身体被重力沉沉地压在床上，心却轻得飘起来，四肢发软且冷，阴茎却发热且硬，感受变得麻木迟钝，意识却异常活跃，纷乱交错的画面在眼前晃动，全是佐助，佐助，佐助……仿佛那一生，那些为了大义辛劳奔波的岁月，都和复活后这两年多来经历的日常起居一样平淡无味，唯有和佐助的每一次云雨交欢才是他生命中鲜亮的跌宕起伏。

鼬知道自己醉了，心想赶紧睡一觉起来就好，却始终清醒着，疲倦不堪，又兴奋至极。他清楚地知道这并非因为大蛇丸基地的酒有什么问题，只不过是自己的理性被酒精削弱之后，压抑的欲望终于毫无拘束地喷涌而出罢了。

他控制不住自己的双手，在燥热中脱去了身上所有的衣物，一丝不挂地躺在只有他一个人的荒野里，自慰。

一切都是从那个雨夜开始的。

他不该让弟弟为自己口交。在他含住它的那一刻，他就后悔了。那时他有无数次机会把它从弟弟嘴里抽出来，却一次都没有把握住。

那时他在贪恋什么呢？纯粹的肉欲？不完全是。那时的自己在想些什么呢？湿润，温暖，柔软，温柔……是了，是温柔。他贪恋佐助的温柔。

青涩的，笨拙的，毫无章法却温柔的爱抚。

他把手指放进嘴里，用唾沫沾湿自己的指腹，轻柔地摩擦着龟头的边缘，幻想那是弟弟的唇和舌。他聪明地、贪得无厌地学习着取悦自己的技巧，他的单纯和快乐让这不伦的性爱好像只是兄弟间的嬉闹。一起玩吧，尼桑。这样笑着的弟弟教他如何拒绝？

借口。

体液不断泌出，枕畔传来粗重的呼吸声，鼬猛地转过头睁开双眼，身边却只有月光。

当然他不在。他出门了啊。

鼬失望地松了一口气。

那时他问自己多久做一次，怎么做，做的时候会不会想着他。现在他可以回答了：是的，我也想着你。

那时他说：我要看。他遮掩着，不好意思在弟弟面前上下撸动包皮露出分泌着体液的小口。现在他幻想着他热烈的目光，使劲地套弄着自己。

弟弟的脸颊晕红，小弟弟也通红。他说：我喜欢插入你，也喜欢你插入我。他那样直白地说着这样的话，神情羞涩。

他跨坐到自己身上，用蛮力固定住他的腰，把他的双手按在枕头两侧。他皱着眉头，用肠壁挤压他的阴茎，勾起嘴角坏笑着。他挣脱不掉。

他抚摸着自己的睾丸，一股股热流汇聚到阴茎根部，他就要射在弟弟体内了，他却不放他逃走，他听见自己的喉管在震动，从鼻腔里发出呻吟，而那个时候他只是喘息，那一声声无法尽情释放的叫喊似乎一直囤积着，像深埋在冻土里的春雷，直到此刻才终获自由。

尼桑……尼桑……

佐助的汗水滴在他的身上。

射在我里面……

弟弟颤抖的声音解开了他最后的纠结。

射精的快感不很强烈，但也许是多日未有性生活的缘故，他射了很久。往常他总是第一时间把体液清理干净，这时却一动也不想动，茫然地喘息着，一时想不起自己身在何处，为什么会一个人孤零零汗津津地躺在这个昏暗又闷热的地方？是谁把自己抛到这个陌生的世界？之前发生了什么？之后又该做些什么？

虽然已是冬天，但小屋位于低纬度地区，北面有高山作为屏障，东面靠海，气候温暖潮湿，海上吹来的风十分凉爽，轻轻拂过鼬裸露的皮肤，一点点稀释着空气中刺鼻的气味。

是精液的味道。

弟弟的味道和自己的不一样。

很长一段时间他已经习惯了两种味道混合在一起，只有自己一个人的味道让他有些怅然若失。

他想起来了，他是和弟弟一起来到这里的。以后也要一起生活下去。

“佐助……”

他轻声呼唤着弟弟的名字，感觉稍微安心了些。

弟弟真的很淘气，有时候会故意让两个人的精液都射在自己胸口，然后用手指涂抹着玩。那种黏糊糊的感觉并不好受，但既然弟弟喜欢，他也就任由他玩得开心。

他用手指涂抹着胸口的精液，抚摸着自己的乳头。

有时候，弟弟会在口交结束后吻他，恶作剧似的一边接吻一边把口中的精液全部喂进他嘴里，那粘滑的口感和腥涩的味道说实话很是糟糕。他知道弟弟是故意闹他，也就任由他欺负自己。

他亲吻着自己的手背，把它想象成弟弟的嘴唇。

“唔……佐助……”

他觉得自己应该已经酒醒了，不知为何依然无法停止这些莫名其妙的动作。

他强迫自己离开床榻，赤裸着走到屋外用涧水清洗身体，月亮映在潭中，碎了又聚拢，鼬想起那天初到此处，他和弟弟两个人一起在这里洗澡、戏水、往水里撒尿……水流带走了他俩共同生活过的痕迹，只留下他一个人的倒影。

他取下晾在院子里的毛巾擦干身体，又挂回去。弯腰钻进低矮的茅檐，走进弟弟的卧室。

竹榻上摆着叠得四方整齐的围裙，围裙上盘着一卷麻绳。

鼬蹲下身，把围裙和麻绳抱在怀里，送到鼻端轻嗅。

只有洗衣粉的味道。

他为自己的勤快叹了一口气。

他站起身，在小屋中四处寻找。他俩搬来这个家的时间还太短，生活又极其简朴，以至于没有留下多少佐助的气味。而那条见证了两人夜夜笙歌的双人被褥也十分可惜地在几天前被他洗掉了。

忽然他想起了什么，匆匆走进卧室。果然，弟弟的那半边长条枕上有一股淡淡的头油味。

他满足地躺倒，把枕头和围裙麻绳一起抱在怀里，闭上眼睛，无须用力去嗅，那股好闻的味道便丝丝缕缕钻进鼻腔，悠然环绕着自己。

他用围裙裹住长条枕的另半边（自己的那半边），系上麻绳，打了一个结。不知何时勃起的阴茎身不由己地在绳结上摩擦着。

他觉得自己就像一头离群索居的野生动物，在这燥热的夜晚寂寞地发情。

在这荒郊野岭中的小破屋里，没有人知道他是谁，确切地说，这个世界上知道他还活着的人本就寥寥无几。他并不存在。也许明天宿醉醒来，连自己也未必记得今晚发生的一切吧？

正因如此，自己才会这样肆无忌惮地丑态毕露吧？

如果现在佐助回来了，你会和我疯狂地做爱吧？

弟弟害羞而大方地分开双腿，露出股间的褶皱，说：用那个。

阴茎暴涨起来。

鼬把它插进枕头和围裙之间，前后抽动。

“你里面……好热……”他对幻想中的弟弟呓语。

我想让你也舒服……弟弟说着，眼波流转。舒服吗，尼桑？

“唔……”

不……这不是“舒服”一词可以形容的感受。鼬抱紧弟弟。那是他的大欢喜和大悲哀。受困于这具肉体，无法抑制原始的兽欲，一次又一次地犯下乱伦的罪孽，放纵自己越陷越深却不知反悔，被所爱之人深深地接纳和包容。

“佐助……佐助……”

弟弟健壮有力的臂膀也紧紧地环抱住他，低沉的嗓音千回百转地呻吟，俊美的脸庞在高潮中焕发出光彩。

他就是为了这张脸庞而活着的啊。

自私地，为了独占这张脸庞而无耻地活着。

 

次日清晨被鸟啼声吵醒的时候，鼬发现自己的双手抱着长条枕双腿还夹着围裙和麻绳，这让他想要假装忘记昨晚发生的事也不可能，只好自暴自弃地在“弟弟”的“额头”上吻了吻以示歉意。

洗漱完毕，他在院子一角用自制的竹耙将泥土犁松，施上肥，深翻几遍，插上一排排细竹杆。忙碌了半天，太阳已高高升起，阳光照在他的背上和新开垦的番茄田里，他用衣角擦了擦汗，忽然感到腹中饥饿，才想起没吃早饭，回屋捞出剩下的半锅已经炖得稀烂的野菜，胡乱填饱了肚子。

为免暴露小屋所在的位置，鼬选定的传送点一个比一个远且连成一线，下午他前去勘察的时候，办事利索的兜不仅把五个传送点全部激活了，还在其中一个点——天然形成的钟乳石洞中为他备齐了一袋大米、一袋土豆、一小袋砂糖和一包菜籽。

鼬用自编的竹筐把粮食等物搬回家，又在最北和最南的两个传送点上稍作改动，将目标地点从大蛇丸基地换成木叶森林和海边的小渔村。在渔村里买了些鱼虾、海盐、一把菜刀和一块磨刀石，回到家里，在水潭边磨快了刀，剖开鱼腹，去除内脏，里外均匀地擦上盐，一条条悬挂在洗净的枕套、围裙和麻绳旁边。

鱼腥味招来了不速之客。鼬连续蹲守了两个晚上，在密林中追出四五里路，终于抓到了偷鱼贼——条纹和斑点隐匿在枝叶间，眼睛像黑夜里的两盏灯火，体型比家猫大不了多少的山猫——他没能夺回劳动果实，却意外地在山崖间发现了好大一池温泉。

他把粗大的竹筒打通了连接起来，凭借地势的落差将温泉水一直引至家中，又自制了可控制开关和流量的阀门。想着弟弟回家就能泡个惬意的热水澡了，他一边干活一边哼起了小曲儿。

日落而息，日出而作，自给自足的隐居生活闲适恬淡。屈指算来，佐助离家已有九天。这天乌鸦小分队队长如期而至，带来了火影的手信。鼬换了装束，徒步前往赴约。

 

“哟。”

戴着狐面具的卡卡西对鼬挥了挥手。

“前辈，你好。”

戴着狸面具的鼬用敬语回道。

乌云遮住了月亮，天空中飘着细雨，穿着深色夜行衣的二人的身影隐没在木叶森林的黑暗中。

“果然你还记得这个地方啊。”

这里是鼬刚加入暗部成为卡卡西的队员时小队初次集合的地点，当时那瘦小少年的沉稳个性和高超技艺给他留下了深刻印象。

“前辈的提携之恩在下没齿难忘。”

“喂喂。”卡卡西眯起眼睛笑道，“不必用这样的语气说话吧？”

“我认为……我们应该先用‘眼睛’看一下。”鼬说着开启了单侧万花。

“你说得对。”

卡卡西也开启了左眼的万花筒，两人互相确认了身份，随即关闭了写轮眼。

“前辈别来无恙？”

“啊，就那样。”

“听说那里要建主题公园。”

“是的。”

“那是一个好主意。”

“希望是吧。”

“前辈似乎有什么烦恼。”

“嗯……是这样。”卡卡西的用闲聊家常般的语气说，“我家楼下的池塘里养着一只乌龟，年纪有些大了，龟壳上长满了癣，弄得整个池塘都臭烘烘的，正不知该怎么办呢。”

“……兽医怎么说？”

“说……嗯……最好是安乐死。”

“……”

一阵沉默过后，鼬先开口道：“前辈不忍心的话，就交给我来处理吧。”

“那就有劳你了。”

“不过，我有一个条件。”

“你放心，我不会把大海里的鲸养在鱼缸里，也不会把天上的鹰关进鸟笼里。”卡卡西补充道，“只要它们不伤人。”

“只要天足够高，海足够辽阔，它们就不会伤人。”

“他是一把杀人剑，而你是他的剑鞘。”卡卡西凝视着鼬，“一切都拜托你了。”

“您也辛苦了。”鼬躬身行礼，“这些年来，感激不尽。”

“不必客气……”

“还有，他才是我的剑鞘。”

 

 

（TBC）


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

93

 

水滴形的サスケ岛东高西低，东面的山峰上矗立着一座高大的风车，白色的扇叶日夜转动，为小岛提供着微弱的电力。

香燐在昏黄的灯光下揭开恰拉助身上的纱布，后者大呼小叫起来：“哎哟，痛死我啦！”

“痛死活该。”香燐没好气地说，“你再装可怜我也不心疼。”

“好狠的心呐。”恰拉助作出哀怨状，“如果我是重吾，你也这样对他？”

“重吾才不会像你这样鬼叫鬼叫。”

“如果我是水月，你也这样对他？”

“哼，他可是任打任骂，从来不抱怨。”

“那如果我是佐助，你也这样对他？”

香燐白了恰拉助一眼，“你不就是佐助？”

恰拉助“嘿嘿”一笑。香燐换药的手法娴熟，他本就不太疼，再和妹子调笑几句，更是周身舒泰，刚一换好药，就从床上坐起来动手动脚。香燐拍开他的手，佯怒道：“你给我乖乖躺下，不然伤口裂了，我可不管你死活。”

恰拉助见香燐的眼神中大有担忧之色，贼忒嘻嘻地把半边青肿未消兀自贴着膏药的侧脸凑上去，笑道：“那你亲我一口。”

香燐无奈地瞪了他一眼，一把将他推倒在床上，转身就走。

拉灭了灯，带上门，来到外间，佐助正在小方桌旁就着烛光翻阅岛民们的诉状。她在他对面坐下，低声道：“佐助，我觉得他……有些变了。”

“嗯？”佐助双眼望着纸页，似听非听地问。

“我不知道他究竟经历了什么……他的查克拉本来一直很温暖，现在我却能感知到其中有一团黑暗冰冷的东西，虽然很微小，还被光明包围着，但是……我真的很担心。”

“那也没什么不好。”

“哎？”

“水月和重吾呢？”佐助岔开话题。

“重吾在外面放哨。水月这小子又不知道死到哪里去了。”

“叫他们都进来，我们开个小会。”

“……是。”

不一会儿，鹰小队三人一齐回到房中，耐着性子听完穿着花花游泳裤的水月大谈特谈在海里夜游的乐趣后，佐助低声道：“不知是什么人散播的谣言，说这里有什么金银财宝，我想这也许是小岛受到各方势力攻击的原因之一。”

“什么什么？”水月叫道，“有宝藏我会不知道？还轮得到那些强盗？”

“有没有并不重要。”佐助说，“重要的是那些人宁可信其有，唯恐被别人抢了去，这里当然就成了众矢之的。”

“所以……是要搬家吗？”香磷问道。

“不。如果我们离开这里，那些人在岛上找不到他们想要的东西，绝不会善罢甘休。”佐助说，“所以我们不仅要加强防御，更要出动出击，以攻代守。”

“好！好！”水月鼓起掌来，“每天钓鱼晒太阳可闷死我了，就等着这一天呢！”

“闭嘴，你这好战分子！”香磷抬手就是一拳，打得他水花四溅，“佐助，我认为我们不该主动挑起战争，无论是武力上还是义理上，我们都不占优势啊。”

佐助缓缓展开面前的地图，似乎并不把水月的支持、香磷的反对和重吾的沉默放在心上，指着大海中的一个小黑点，说：“我们在这里。火、水、雷任何一个大国攻过来，都能轻而易举地登陆，直接破坏这座小岛。所以，我们必须向外扩张。”说着，在小黑点的四周画了一个圈，“利用天然岛链或人工填海造陆建立军事基地，并派舰队在海上巡逻，形成多层防护。”

“舰队？”水月嗤笑道，“就那几条小舢板？”

“可是，实现这些所需的人力、物力和财力都不是这座小岛可以承受的啊。”香磷皱起眉头。

“所以这是一个长远的计划。”佐助说，“你们若是愿意帮我，就留下；不愿意的，可以回木叶去。”

“我帮你。”重吾说。

“我想留就留，想走就走，这是我的自由。”水月说。

香磷叹了一口气，“让我看看上个月的财务报表”，佐助把手边的一份资料递给她，香磷在镜片后面瞪大双眼，“才三位数？这能做什么啊……难道你打算向岛民征税？”

“不，他们的私产刚有盈余，即便全部上缴也只是杯水车薪。”佐助说，“我打算向大蛇丸借贷，这件事就交给你了。”

“你……你不是说绝对不和大蛇丸扯上关系的吗？”

“此一时，彼一时。”

“我说，佐助……”里屋的房门忽然吱呀一声开了，恰拉助斜倚在门边，水月叫起来：“这小子偷听！”

“喂，喂，不要说得那么难听嘛。”恰拉助笑道：“好歹我也是自己人。而且你的嗓门那么大，我想不听也不行。那个，佐助，我认为你的想法挺有道理，但实在是多此一举。”

佐助瞟了他一眼，“这是我们这个世界的事，与你无关。”

“此言差矣。上次我莫名其妙被人抓去关在牢里，唉唉，就因为什么都不知道，这才受尽了严刑拷打。”恰拉助指指脸上的纱布，“你们就让我掺和进来嘛，万一下次我又被抓了，也好有机密内幕可以吐露嘛。”

佐助被他的歪理噎得一时无语，只听恰拉助续道：“我说，其实根本没必要搞这些劳民伤财的玩意儿，只要你老人家亲自出马，那些坚船利炮再厉害还不是一堆破铜烂铁？”

“是啊。”香燐附和道，“何况还有我们呢。”

“不……”佐助缓缓摇头，“我就是不想让他们依赖我。如果他们以为依靠我的力量就可以高枕无忧，那迟早会和宇智波一族有同样的命运。”

听他如此说，香燐也不好再劝，当下佐助向三人分派了任务。次日香磷回大蛇丸基地筹措资金，水月和重吾带着佐助的名帖去各处拜访旧相识——前两年鹰小队跟随佐助周游世界，颇结交了些闲云野鹤、奇人异士——小岛招贤纳士的消息传开去，各国怀才不遇的浪人、在政斗中失势被抄家灭族的文官武将、游手好闲的地痞无赖甚至走投无路的亡命之徒都纷纷前来投奔，一时间岛上鱼龙混杂，好不热闹。

恰拉助将养了数日，天天都有岛民携着刚采摘的新鲜瓜果来看望他。尤其那些暗中恋慕岛主已久的青年男女，见岛主的双胞胎弟弟为人风趣随和不似岛主那般冷冰冰的不易亲近，更是以探病为由整天赖在佐助房中不走。恰拉助喜听八卦，往往三言两语之间便把岛民之间的恩怨情仇家长里短摸得一清二楚；又能说会道，随口劝慰几句，来人无不听得内心舒坦，谁家夫妻不和兄弟不睦孩子不听话都来找他抱怨诉苦，气哼哼地来，笑呵呵地走，堆积的诉状迅速薄了下去，倒是无意中减轻了佐助的负担。

佐助白天训练士卒，主持防务；夜晚变身易装，独自潜入木叶村查访。过了几天，恰拉助的伤势好得差不多了，便也一同前去。自从兄弟仨“叛逃”以后，木叶外派了大量人手四处搜捕，村子内部的守卫反而松懈下来，恰拉助跟着佐助飞檐走壁，偶尔动作慢了一拍，或不小心碰到东西弄出点声响，也都无人察觉。两人踩了几圈盘子，听了几晚壁脚，目睹了几桩钱权色交易，闯入了几处机关重地，顺手搭救了几个曾和鹰小队有过来往的村民，却没能查出目标人物的半点消息。某日听闻卡卡西即将出访雷之国参加五影大会，佐助料想火影缺席，幕后代理人必定现身，谁知政令虽无间断地从火影办公室传出，抛头露面的却都是些打杂的小吏，两位髦宿始终隐匿于黑暗之中，便似人间蒸发了一般。

找不着元凶，复仇计划只得暂缓，倒也罢了，如何管理岛上突然涌入的新移民更让佐助费心劳神。旧移民俨然以主人自居，视后来者为不速之客，冷眼相向；新来者多是自视甚高野心勃勃的冒险家，也看不起原来那群出身微贱胸无大志的岛民，勉强共处了几日，冲突不断。双方各推代表来向佐助请愿，意欲以小岛中心线为界，各居一边，互不干涉。然而小岛西边多良田，东边多山，又为了谁占哪边争吵起来。

佐助听了众人的诉求，不置可否，思考了一夜，次日便下令将全体妇孺集中到小岛中心最安全的地带聚居；又把十五岁及以上的男性打散了重组，编成作战单位驻扎在周围；十到十四岁的少年则以年龄划分成数个预备队居于两者之间。此令一出，众人哗然。佐助又道不论各人原来的身份地位如何，一律凭实绩晋升，论功行赏。

老岛民素知岛主雷厉风行说一不二的脾气，对其又敬又畏，不敢不从；新移民也有不少人摄于佐助的权威，虽有牢骚抱怨却只能憋在肚子里；一些下位者自觉这是出人头地的好机会，暗中窃喜；更有一些精明世故之徒见风使舵，大表忠心，大唱赞歌，一时支持声压过了反对声，人心从众，新政令颇为顺利地推行了下去。

 

这一天海上浓雾弥漫，岛民们伸长了脖子在沙滩上列队相候，忽然两艘挂满彩旗的铁甲船在眼前出现，许多人是头一次见到这庞然巨物，人群中发出一阵惊呼。

几条小艇分别从两船侧舷用绳索缒下， 三人一组划着桨缓缓靠岸，南边来的船上坐着一位丰乳肥臀的美貌女子，北边来的船上坐着一位五短身材的长须老者，两人似是旧识，下了小艇，寒暄了两句，跟着引路的岛民走进一座临时搭建的营帐中。

只见一个眉清目秀的黑衣青年叉开腿居中而坐，左右手各设了一张简陋的案席，四角侍立着几个面色不善的怪人，“请。”

那美女和老者在本国都是有头有脸的大人物，连雷影和水影都奉为上宾，这时见小岛迎接两人的排场十分小家子气，礼数也很不周到，暗想：一直听闻宇智波那个死里逃生的小子不通人情世故，果然目中无人。心中不悦，然而商人本性逐利，和气生财，仍是满脸堆笑地行礼落座。

“你要的东西我带来了，就泊在不远处的海面上。”那老者捻着山羊胡子，随行的忍者呈上卷轴一幅，“这是设计图纸。”

那美女朝随从使了个眼色，后者便也献上图纸和一颗水之国特产的蓝玛瑙。那老者暗怪自己棋差一招，忙也朝随从使了个颜色，后者会意，忙退出营帐去筹备礼物。佐助却看都不看一眼，朝重吾打了个手势，后者搬出一只大木箱，往两席中间的地上一放，打开箱盖，营帐中顿时金光灿灿，竟是满满一整箱金条。两名军火商都是见过大世面的，这点金银虽不放在眼里，但也足见对方心诚，脸上的笑意便也真切了几分。

“众所周知，我国的军事技术忍界第一。”那老者抢着说，“既然您不惜重金，当然要买物有所值的顶尖货。”

“雷之国的炮船火力大、射程远，但是机动性不佳。”那美女笑语晏晏地向佐助解说道，“水之国的炮船更灵活，且没有明显的短板。孰优孰劣，还请您综合考量。”

佐助的不动声色让两人的自夸自赞迅速变成了互相揭短，待发展到对彼此人格和国格的攻击时，他开口了：“耳听为虚。你们用各自的炮船在海上真刀实枪地打一场，我再作决定。”

二人听了都是一愣，本以为这小子武艺虽高，毕竟年纪轻阅历浅，好糊弄，此番带来的都是本国淘汰的旧船，外表刷了新漆，看起来威风堂堂，内部却有好几处锈得烂了，根本无法投入实战。未免露馅，自是搬出种种借口推脱，佐助心下雪亮，无论二人如何劝说，定要眼见为实，当即变出两只影分身，一边挟持一个上了战船，亲自在船头督战。

大雾中只见雷之国的博爱号雷声大雨点小，打出去的炮弹空有威力没有准头，笨头笨脑的转不过弯；而水之国的友谊号更是水得一塌糊涂，攻时软绵无力，守时破绽百出，逃命倒是飞快。一场海战打下来，两国商人都面带愧色，没底气再讨价还价，只得将战船当作废铁一般以极其低廉的价格卖给了佐助。

佐助麾下本已聚集了不少各路豪杰，近日又通过香磷在大蛇丸基地招揽了一批未得重用的技术员，众人齐心协力，以雷水两国的旧战船为实验品边研究边改造，并在此基础上自行生产。两船的涂装本是一红白一黑黄，他嫌太过招摇，又命匠人从头到尾重新刷成银灰色，另起了两个名字，大大的漆在船身上——UCHIHA；ITACHI。

眼看“ITACHI”的最后一个字母即将完成，佐助屈指一算，已有十天半个月没见尼桑了，心中甚是牵挂，向诸人交代了小岛事务，便带着恰拉助一起回家。回到家中，只见院子里鸡飞猪跑，菜地一片绿油油，被尼桑整治得好生兴旺。三人吃罢晚饭，佐助一边收拾碗筷一边期待着同床共寝前的鸳鸯浴，却听尼桑用许久未用的严肃语气地对自己说：“佐助，有件事我必须和你谈一谈。”

 

 

（TBC）


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

94

 

“什么事？”

佐助的语气轻快中带点撒娇，手中不停，将摆放餐具的小木几囫囵一擦，抬起眼，看见尼桑脸上欲说还休的表情，心中微觉不安，向他投去疑惑的眼神。

鼬等弟弟的视线和自己交汇，打了个手势示意他坐下。

兄弟俩面对面正襟危坐，一阵短暂的沉默。

“我很抱歉，佐助。”

“？”

“我本不想插手你的事。”

“什么？”

佐助瞬间明白了尼桑的语意所指。

“你监视我？”

“这个词言重了，不过你想这样理解也行。”

佐助只觉全身的血液都冲向了大脑，太阳穴突突直跳，瞪着尼桑说不出话来。

“我知道你很生气。”鼬和颜悦色道，“不过现在让我们把个人情绪先放一放，就事论事。”

他平静而深沉的嗓音并没有起到预期中的安抚效果，佐助紧咬着牙，感觉自己在尼桑面前就像一只表演把戏的猴子。

恰拉助在涧水边洗了几个番茄，哼着小曲回到屋中时，那对兄弟已是一副山雨欲来风满楼的架势。他看看面红耳赤的佐助，又看看云淡风轻的尼桑，见他俩眼里都只有对方根本无所谓是否有第三者在场，便也拢起浴衣下摆坐在一旁凑热闹。

“我认为以那座岛的地理位置和人口规模而言，大肆扩张军备是一条错误的道路。”鼬开门见山地说。

佐助的胸口一起一伏，愤怒和羞惭如乌云聚拢，酝酿着反击的雷霆之力。他不知道自己在愤怒什么，又在羞愧什么，只觉得恶劣的情绪不断涌上来，又被他用理智硬生生压下去。半晌，挤出几个字：“与你无关。”

“你这样做，会让岛上的民众处于极大的危险之中，就像手无缚鸡之力的儿童手执利刃，不仅不能自保，还会割伤自己。”鼬无视弟弟拒绝沟通的冷漠态度，自顾自说下去，“现在有各国良好的外交为基础，有你强大的武力作为后盾，加之多方势力互相牵制，还不至于发生战争。但是人的寿命是有限的，能力也是有限的，你无法仅靠个人的力量来维护小岛的和平。这是我的前车之鉴。”

你以为我没考虑到吗？佐助阴沉着脸。

“依我之见，与其把你的小岛建设成为武器库而为各国所忌惮，不如彻底放弃发展军事，以保护海洋为执政纲领，以自然景观为核心竞争力，开放门户以吸引各国的游客，而不是封闭自守。”

佐助的嘴角从不屑的下撇变成了嘲讽的上扬。

“天真。”

话一出口，竟有一种复仇的快感。

鼬不以为忤，“我无意干涉你的选择，只是提个建议，以供你转换视角，开拓思路。”

又是这种居高临下的谜之自信和优越感。佐助略微拧紧了眉头。还有那种令人生气的冷静和理所当然。

“多谢你的建议。”他试图用同样的理性来应对，却多少流露出一丝焦躁，“可惜并没有什么参考价值。”

“好吧，下次再谈。”鼬淡然道，“现在你对我有情绪。”

佐助压抑的怒火一下子被点燃了，他跪立起来，前倾身体，摆出咄咄逼人的攻击姿态。

“你把我当什么？”他大声咆哮，“你想谈就谈，想不谈就不谈？”

“……”

“这是我的事，凭什么由你来把控？”

“不……”

“你的能力也是有限的，凭什么你说的就是真理？”

“我可没这样说。”

“你说什么就是什么？你想做什么就做什么？你侵犯我的私人领域，经过我同意了吗？你把我当成什么？没有你指点就会走错路的无知小儿？”

“我们在探讨问题，而非挑衅或对抗。”鼬凝视着弟弟，眼神里有一些无辜和无奈，语气却丝毫没有放软，“请不要曲解我。”

“可恶……！”

语言已不足以发泄佐助胸中的愤懑，他抓起身旁竹篮里的番茄猛地向尼桑扔去，脱手的瞬间手腕微微一偏，番茄在鼬身后的土墙上砸得稀碎，红色的汁液飞溅，沿着墙壁流淌下来。

“喂喂。”恰拉助见家庭矛盾从动口升级到动手，忙发话道：“不要迁怒我的最爱好吗？”

佐助也没想到自己会做出这般举动，一愣神，想到番茄是尼桑特意为自己准备的，不由更是怒火中烧。

这混蛋，总是仗着兄长的身份攫取他的隐私，操纵他的思想，口口声声说抱歉却毫无悔意。毋庸置疑他的爱是真诚的，但他说的话做的事从来都不单纯，无不暗藏着或这或那的目的。

就像现在，他正用温柔的微笑软化他的斗志。他绝不会让他得逞。

他不接受他的道歉，更不想和他讨论什么问题。

他才不要像他那样克制自己的情绪。

他偏要乱发脾气。

恰拉助见佐助抖擞开一身的刺像只膨胀的河豚鱼顷刻就要爆炸，忙打圆场道：“尼、尼桑，这、这就是你的不对了。”

“哦？”

“家是休息的地方，餐厅是和家人一起吃饭的地方，又不是五影会议室。”恰拉助一本正经地说，“公领域和私领域应该分开，在家里就别谈公事了嘛。再说了，刚吃好饭就讨论那么严肃的话题，也不利于消化。”

“你说得对。”鼬点点头，顺水推舟道，“是我考虑不周。”

“哼！”

“真是的……”恰拉助爬到鼬身后，一边捡起墙边的烂番茄边嘀咕，“……在我那个世界，家里爸爸妈妈吵架我来说和，学校里卡卡西老师和带土叔吵架也是我来说和，谁想到了你们这个世界，你们兄弟俩哦不小俩口吵架还要我来说和……好苦的命啊我……”

佐助心知恰拉助故意喧宾夺主貌似哭惨实则劝架，加之自己酝酿了半天也没组织好痛骂尼桑的话，便也顺势下台阶，站起身，一跺脚，掀开竹帘，气呼呼地出了门。

 

 

佐助在竹林里如一头困兽般横冲直撞，遇到挡路的岩石便拔剑劈开，看见疑似乌鸦的鸟类更是毫不留情，手起刀落处，羽毛四散飞扬。恣意发泄了一通，渐渐冷静下来，还是觉得自己愤怒得正当合理。

且不论各自的理念谁对谁错，首先鼬他就不该多管闲事——虽说是自家兄弟，休戚与共，但也得有起码的尊重——虽说自己也曾跟踪过他，但那是担心他的安危，不像他，压根就不信任自己的弟弟有独当一面的能力。哼，说什么做自己的左膀右臂——说得好听，其实还不是想成为他的首脑？最最可恶的是自己的满腔怒火完全烧不到他身上，自己为他而动的那些情绪在他看来都是多余的，他的气定神闲衬得单方面气急败坏的自己更像一个无理取闹的幼稚鬼、一头热的大傻瓜。

佐助在林间漫无目的地游荡，直到夜深，才慢慢地踱回家。小屋的灯火已熄，鼬和恰拉助均已就寝，佐助胡乱洗了一把澡，回到自己房中，坐在竹榻上，想到初来此地时尼桑拒绝和自己共用一间卧室，提议保留各自的私人空间，果然是未雨绸缪的明智之举。若非如此，遇到这种不欢而散的情形，又往哪里躲去？他也没法像现在这样安安稳稳地躺在自己的床上，静静地想事。

是的，尼桑总是那么深明大义、未卜先知。在内心深处，他无法否认尼桑所做的一切都是为了他好。但是，很遗憾，那不是他想要的。他为自己的恶劣态度感到自责，但更怨尼桑。他对他，对自己，为什么就不能少一些冠冕堂皇无懈可击的正确，多一些不讲道理的放纵和任性呢？

佐助的怒气已消，怨气却越积越浓——若不是尼桑说那些煞风景的话，此刻他俩早就热乎乎地抱在一起如胶似漆了，又怎会在小别重逢之后还不得不压抑着满心的爱欲，冷冷清清地独守空床？

这一次，他决不会轻易原谅他。

他竖起耳朵倾听尼桑房里的动静，不知过了多久，鼬始终一动不动——哈，太假了。凡人入睡时必定会翻身，显然他是在装睡，而且多半和自己一样暗中偷听对方的动静，也就是说——他在等他？等他认错？等他主动示好？——做梦。这时候他要是放弃原则，就永远无法在这段关系里与他平起平坐。这是一场尊严与意志之战，谁先主动出击谁就输了。

他也死死屏住了一动不动，不一会儿，半边身子就麻了，忍不住翻了一个身，转念又想：干嘛要和尼桑这个大变态比自虐？真要就事论事，刚才的争执和晚上的亲热又没有任何关系。拿得起，放得下，敢于主动出击才是男子汉。

这样想着，他一骨碌爬起来，径直走进尼桑房中，掀开鼬的被子，躺进去。

刚从背后抱住尼桑的腰，尼桑就转过身来捧住他的脸，吻上他的唇。

佐助一阵意乱情迷，暗暗提醒自己千万别中了尼桑的美人计，忍住冲动把他推开一段距离，犟头倔脑地说：“我没错。”

“我很想你。”

尼桑的柔声细语让佐助的自制力全线崩溃，他粗鲁地撕开他的衣服，架起他的双腿，扯下衬裤，把闲置多日饥渴难耐的小弟弟硬硬地抵在鼬的穴口，深吸一口气，正打算循序渐进地探入，只微一用力，竟整根插了进去，略动两下，便发出咕滋咕滋的水声，显是尼桑早就做好了充分的润滑。

这算是你的赔礼道歉吗？

佐助又惊喜又气恼。喜自不必说，恼的是他只想要纯粹的性爱，因为爱而做爱，尼桑却赋予它功利的色彩。他的心头忽然涌起一股缠绵的恨意——恨尼桑总是对自己耍心机玩手腕；更恨自己明知尼桑是个狡猾的猎手，还一而再再而三的自投罗网。

他狠狠地进入他——没有什么比这个动作更能同时倾泻他的爱与恨——他想要拥有他，征服他，伤害他，毁灭他，逼迫他展露他的真实。

鼬抱紧弟弟，一声不吭。以往佐助虽然有时青涩有时狂野，但总体而言是很有耐心的，今晚却表现得特别急躁，一上来就穷凶极恶地抽插，他虽已做过扩张和润滑，但毕竟多日未曾承受，一时不能适应，摩擦之际，疼痛感比破处时更甚。他享受这痛楚，欢迎弟弟在他体内泄愤，每当他深深地进入，他就用力把他绞紧，很快佐助便颤抖着发出低吟。

这也不是他想要的。

和他争论军政大事时侃侃而谈的尼桑固然可恶，但好歹是你来我往，互不相让。不像每次做爱的时候，只有他一个人忘情地呻吟叫喊，而尼桑永远沉默是金，任他如何刺激，如何撩拨，从不与他唱和。

“尼桑……”佐助恨恨地顶入，“……你叫啊……！”

鼬咬着嘴唇，弓起身体，闷闷地哼了一声。

佐助极其猛烈地射精。完事之后，仍钻在尼桑体内不肯出去。鼬也用双腿缠抱住弟弟的腰不放他走。喘息间，两人又迎送起来。佐助已无暇去分辨尼桑的积极配合究竟是有意为之还是情到浓时下意识的举动，他的身体告诉他这个令他为之痴狂的人也同样渴求着与他合为一体。他也不再刻意控制自己的节奏，只一味竭力冲刺，高潮了便痛快地射，累了就趴在尼桑身上休息一会儿，休息够了便又挺枪再战。

鼬在弟弟的迅猛攻势下勉强守住一丝灵明不昧，想劝诫他注意节制，却说不出话来。进三步退两步地，在痛楚和兴奋中屡次接近高潮的临界点，却总是差一口气。身下的床单已然湿透，他把弟弟紧紧搂在怀里，抚摸着他汗湿的头发和背脊，听着他的喘息声从急促变得平缓，绵长，然后打起了鼾。

可爱的弟弟，居然就这样插在他的身体里睡着了……

鼬轻轻吻了吻佐助的额头，等待体内的小家伙自行变软，恢复成平常的尺寸，缓缓滑出。大量的体液跟着涌出。他一手仍搂着弟弟，另一只手取过枕边的布巾，伸至股间擦拭。

布巾被染成了粉红色，精液里掺着血。

 

 

（TBC）


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

 

95

 

离家后夜以继日的奔波操劳，佐助的身体和精神本就已疲惫万分，回家后又和尼桑歇斯底里地吵架又是疯狂做爱，终于彻底透支。这会儿心也安了，气也顺了，钻在尼桑怀里睡得死沉。

鼬在潭水里清洗完身体顺便解决了欲望，抱着弟弟躺在竹榻上，却睡不着。

他用鼻尖摩挲着弟弟的额发。佐助的嘴唇微微张开，下唇微微內收，上唇微微翘起，一呼一吸，喷吐出清甜的气息，仍带着激情的余味。

鼬怕打扰弟弟睡眠，忍住了不去吻他。

佐助睡得热了，翻身滚出被窝，把赤裸的背脊对着尼桑。

鼬忽然感到心底一阵躁动，他发现自己已无法单纯用兄长的目光去欣赏弟弟匀称结实的肌肉线条，为他的长大成熟而欣慰感慨了。在他眼前的，是一具年轻美好的肉体，纯粹的性的诱惑。 

他悄无声息地凑近，伸出手指，轻轻搭在佐助的腰上——只要向前滑至胯下，就可以握住弟弟软伏的阴茎；后退几步，就可以揉捏弟弟紧实的翘臀——他却停在那里不动——佐助不在家的时候他倒是百无禁忌，对幻想中的弟弟为所欲为；此刻活生生的弟弟就在身边，他反而被自己束缚住了。

他探出舌尖轻舔佐助的后颈，汗水的咸味带着浓重的雄性荷尔蒙迅速蔓延至整个口腔，脑中轰鸣，心跳狂乱。

他深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，用强大的意志力逼迫自己转过身，背对着弟弟。

闭上眼睛，心跳渐渐恢复平静，后背的空虚感却让他的身体越来越燥热。五脏内腑里，灵魂深处，似有一簇邪火在汹涌，不只是性欲，而是某种更大更可怕的力量，像是沉睡的野兽即将苏醒，又像枯萎的种子即将发芽。

在那之上，是他习惯成自然的隐忍和克己，厚实，坚固，却无法阻止它破土而出。

除了逃离，别无它途。

 

 

天没亮佐助就醒了，饥肠辘辘的他睁开眼，发现身边只有一团皱巴巴的薄被，尼桑竟不在。

批衣起床，走进外厅，只见入睡前已经熄灭的火塘不知何时又被点燃了，煨着一壶热茶；鼬的气息从另一侧的卧室传来。

尼桑怎么跑我屋里去了？

回想起昨晚的种种，佐助好生内疚：定是自己的动作太粗暴伤到他了；完事之后又只顾自己睡，把他撇在一边——虽说尼桑不是会为这种事生气的人，但是……他匆匆走进自己卧室，只见尼桑蜷在竹榻一角和衣而卧，鼻端闻到一股淡淡的酒气。

尼桑他……喝了酒？

他蹲下身子凑近鼬的脸，果然酒气变得更浓了，黑暗中隐约可见他双颊上的红晕。

这不是他熟悉的尼桑。佐助的脑中闪过一个猜想，但很快否定了它。他心中的尼桑是个高度自律且谨慎的人，酒精对他来说只是应酬的工具，而非自娱自乐的消遣品，更不可能是用来逃避问题的麻醉剂。或许……他只想睡得更好一点？难道……是在我身边睡不好么？才几天没见，就不习惯了么？

话说回来，这荒山野地的，酒又是从哪儿来的？自己不在的这段日子里，尼桑见过什么人，说过什么话，做过什么事？他一无所知。他凝视着面前这个曾经相伴成长如今相依为命的男人——他真的了解他吗？

“唔……”鼬在睡梦中呓语，“……佐助……”

佐助心中一荡：是梦到我了吗？他下意识地朝鼬的下半身看去——轻薄的浴衣紧贴着臀部和大腿，一条腿拱起露出膝盖，另一条腿压在上面，露出赤足与脚踝。

佐助伸出手去，悄悄掀开鼬的衣襟下摆。

哦，不。

尼桑的两腿之间一丝不挂，半硬的小兄弟直直地对着他且正在继续膨胀。佐助激动得屏住了呼吸。

下一秒，他就条件反射般一口含进嘴里，温柔地吮舐。

鼬梦见自己正在海里游泳，凶猛的食人鱼把他引为同类，并不攻击他。他的上方是晦暗的天空，下方是深不见底的大海，前方极远处有一个模糊的黑影，像是一艘船，或是一座岛。他的手指和脚趾之间都生了蹼，拨动着沉重的海水。

佐助颇有技巧地吞吐着，很快尼桑的小兄弟就涨大到它的最大尺寸，顶端开始分泌出润滑的体液——这些反应都在他的掌控之中——不等他舔吸干净，新的体液便又渗出来。

一只发光的小海蜇游近鼬的身边，为他指引道路；一只蚌打开紧闭的壳，献出它的珍珠。他躺在柔软的蚌肉上，海草摇曳着缠绕住他的身体，在他的皮肤上轻柔地抚摸。

佐助听见尼桑发出一种从未有过的呻吟，不是过去那种短促的压抑的闷哼，而是连续的有些颤抖的粘腻的鼻音，像是在撒娇，又像是求饶。 他兴奋地加快了节奏，想要听到更多。

越来越强烈的快感让鼬警觉起来：这必然是一个陷阱。海草会勒住他的咽喉使他窒息：海蜇会用他带着毒液的触手使他麻痹；而蚌壳会关闭将他永远囚禁在里面。他尝试挣扎，却浑身无力。海底的妖魔吞噬着他，谁也救不了他。

这一切并没有发生。晨曦的微光驱散了绝望，恍惚中他又回到了人间。正在爱抚他的当然只有佐助，他紧绷的神经顿时放松下来。

佐助感觉到尼桑似乎醒了，忙吐出口中之物，抬头看他。鼬仍闭着眼睛，倒不是故意装睡，只是酒精的副作用让他反应迟钝。弟弟迎上来对着他的眼皮吹气，他便微微一笑。弟弟吻他的嘴唇，他也轻轻回吻。

“对不起，尼桑……”佐助在他耳边柔声道，“……昨晚弄疼你了吧？”

“……没有。”

“我会补偿你的……”

“不用啦。”

“……你想对我做什么都行……”

弟弟略含挑逗意味的话语让鼬不禁脸热心跳，他抬起双臂，伸进佐助的浴衣，在他的背脊上来回抚摸。

“……不进来么？”佐助用小腹蹭蹭尼桑腰间的勃起。

鼬不回答，只是抚摸，火热的手掌有力而仔细，不错过弟弟任何一处肌肤。

佐助愉快地哼哼着，一边享受着尼桑的爱抚一边与他接吻。突破禁忌以来，他和尼桑这样亲热过很多次，但这次的感觉很不一样。过去的尼桑只是单方面的给予，他的抚摸更像是家长式的宠溺，为了满足他的需求而提供的服务，充满了技巧性；现在的他却像在索取着什么。他能感受到他的渴望，他的眷恋与不舍，像一张爱欲编织成的网，越收越紧，令他浑身酥麻，喘不过气来。

他撅起腰臀，手指捏住尼桑紧贴在腹部的小兄弟往后掰，对准自己的股间，在穴口打着圈摩擦。鼬极力掩饰自己的兴奋，却忍不住呼吸急促，顶端分泌出大量体液，把弟弟的会阴处糊得一片粘湿。

“这里……也想我么？”

佐助说着火上浇油的话，不及扩张便坐下去。

兄弟俩同时发出一声低吟。

好紧，好热。直接的肉体刺激让鼬的词汇量骤减。果然弟弟真人是任何幻想和替代品都无法比拟的美妙。他情不自禁地想。

好大，好硬。佐助一心补偿尼桑，忽略内壁被强行撑开的不适感，骑得又快又狠。

“舒……舒服吗，尼桑？”他气喘吁吁。

“要……要射了吗？”他挥汗如雨。

鼬闭着眼睛一动不动，也不给弟弟任何语言上的反馈，一副死样活气任君处置的样子。要不是佐助能清楚感受到尼桑坚挺的性器正在自己体内进进出出，简直还以为他宿醉未醒。

他停下动作，观察鼬的表情。

尼桑的眉头微蹙，看上去像是在忍耐着什么。 

他到底在想什么呢？尼桑善于表达思想，却很少抒发自己的真实感受，尤其是做爱的时候，他的沉默常常让佐助觉得自己像在演一场独角戏。这时他倒想起大蛇丸实验的好处来。他多希望尼桑也能像自己一样，哪怕只是偶尔，把赤裸裸的灵魂展现在他的面前啊。

忽然他心念一动：写轮眼不是也有类似的功能吗？他开启写轮眼，居高临下地望着尼桑。 

鼬的查克拉令人惊异的混乱复杂，不像普通人只有一种稳定的颜色，而是两种反差极大的颜色在互相转换，此消彼长，像是两股互不相容的精神力量在彼此厮杀。

佐助觉得自己找到了尼桑每次都特别持久的原因——他不像自己这样对插入和被插入乐在其中，他其实很抗拒。虽然他的身体受到刺激有了生理反应，却并非他的心灵所愿。

佐助暗怪自己一意孤行，又舍不得退出来，人蹲在半空，硬热之物插在体内，正在纠结，尼桑忽然挺了挺腰，往更深处插进来。

他“啊”的轻呼一声，本能地配合着一起动。谁知他一动，尼桑就不动了。于是他干脆不动，等了一会儿，尼桑果然又自己动起来。

佐助又觉得自己刚才得出的结论是错误的：尼桑不是不喜欢这件事，而是像他爱用文艺暧昧的比喻阐述高深的哲理一样，他喜欢用更加隐晦曲折的方式享受性爱。他一会儿主动一会儿被动，是他天生的矛盾个性，也是他有意识地不让自己摸透他的喜好。

鼬不缓不急地挺动着，高潮时也无声无息，他的眼睛始终闭着没有睁开，也没发现弟弟正用写轮眼观察他。

最后时刻，佐助看见红色的能量体从尼桑的四肢百骸涌出，向丹田汇聚；黑色能量体四散溃逃，被前者围追堵截各个击破。一时红光极盛，而后迅速黯淡下来，被苟延残喘的黑影从隐匿处一点点蚕食，两者再度达成平衡，互相渗透着平缓流动。

佐助关闭写轮眼，缓缓侧躺在鼬身边，伸臂抱住他。

虽然自己没有爽到，但只要能够补偿尼桑，他就心满意足了。

鼬也是同样的想法。

休息片刻，兄弟俩先后起床，洗漱完毕，鼬从竹篮里拿出一瓶止痛化瘀的药膏，让弟弟自行涂抹。佐助打开瓶盖，一股清凉芬芳的药气扑面而来，这味道让他确认自己昨晚，不，是之前很长一段时间里，弄伤过尼桑好多次。

时值隆冬，小屋地处南方，终年温暖潮湿，食物极易腐败，茅屋简陋，不通水电，家里没有任何电器，鼬在院子里挖了一口深井，井底屯了几块极北霜之国进贡给火之国大名、大名赏赐给木叶村、木叶交由大蛇丸基地保管的坚冰，作冰箱用。他从井下摇上来一只竹盒，里面有一碟昨晚捏好的饭团，摆在火塘边上，招呼弟弟来吃，自己取了一只塞进口中，边咀嚼边给饲养的禽畜鱼虾喂食。

佐助坐在屋檐下，啃着饭团，听着林涛，看着尼桑在园中劳动的背影，觉得非常幸福 。虽然小岛上有来自五湖四海的厨子，每天的早饭都变着花样的丰盛，但是，果然只有尼桑做的酸酸糯糯点缀着木鱼花的饭团，才有家的味道。

鼬忙完院子里的活计，在溪水中洗了手，走到弟弟面前，“一起散个步？” 

佐助点点头，又往尼桑嘴里塞了一只饭团，还剩下三只，是给恰拉助留的，鼬仍旧吊下井去。 

 

天有些亮了，竹林中鸟叫声此起彼伏，佐助跟在鼬身侧爬高走低，心知尼桑说的“散步”绝不只是“散步”而已，他肯定要和自己谈昨晚没能谈成的话题。他耐着性子不出声，等待尼桑先开口。

鼬的确不是漫无目的地“散步”，他早就以小屋为中心划定了一个区域，每天早晚各巡视边界一次。为了不被追踪，他没有留下任何记号，全凭肉眼和记忆力判断是否有外人进入。他带着弟弟翻山越岭，来到一处断崖边，伸手拨开茂密的枝叶。

佐助只觉视野陡然开阔，眼前竟是一片大海，一抹红日刚从海平面上冉冉浮出。这样的景色他在小岛上见得的多了，明知只是日复一日的自然现象，仍让他感受到天地新生的喜悦。

“你知道这是哪里么？”鼬问。

尼桑的语气像是考校小孩子，佐助微感不快，果然自己昨晚还是太客气了，刚才也不应该道歉，一会儿得好好欺负欺负他才是。“当然知道”，他说。

鼬一指远方，“从这里直行五百海里，就是你的小岛。”

尼桑突然直奔主题让佐助心中一凛，这才发现原来这里是离小岛最近的陆地。

“我知道你想说什么。”他遥望大海，语气不卑不亢，“我知道你一直在守护我……和小岛，我很感激，也很惭愧。但是，我的想法不会改变，我们也没必要再为此而争执了。”

鼬凝视着佐助渐渐明亮起来的侧脸，尽管自己想说的话都被堵了回去，弟弟坚毅的嘴唇还是十分性感的。

“与其浪费时间互相猜测，不如坦诚相待。”佐助乘胜追击，“既然我的事你都查得一清二楚，你也不该对我隐瞒。”

鼬沉思片刻，简略叙述了他和木叶高层的往来。佐助拧着眉头，叹了一口气。

“那些人……是你杀的？”

“不完全是。”

“为什么故意留下活口？……向我示警？……那张字条也是你伪造的？”

鼬点点头，“你什么都知道嘛。”

“哼，我也不是傻瓜。”佐助笑笑，心情却很沉重。他知道自己不可能劝说尼桑放弃他的间谍生涯，微一转念，说道：“尼桑，你想做什么，我无权干涉；我想做的事，你也别来干涉我。请别再监视我了，行么？”

“……对不起，我做不到。”

“你……！”

见弟弟气忿忿地瞪着自己，他抱歉地笑着，“我不想欺骗你。”

“哼。反正我的理念，我一定会坚持到底。”

“我也会。”

“你是铁了心要和我作对咯？”

“你猜？”

鼬笑着挑了挑眉毛。

佐助怀疑自己看错了，刚才……尼桑……是不是……抛了个媚眼？

他用力眨眨眼睛。鼬自觉露了形迹，忙转过身，“走，回家吧。”

佐助一把拉住鼬的手，手掌甫一相触，便觉得尼桑的掌心滚烫，想到上一次强迫他射在自己体内之后，他连续数日高烧不退，举止怪异处处疏远自己，不由担心，忙拉近他，用额头贴上他的额头。

鼬趁势搂住弟弟的腰，两对唇又不知餍足地纠缠在一起。

“唔……唔……”

佐助把尼桑推按在一株粗壮的树干上，一边热吻，一边从怀中摸出尼桑用来捆绑自己的绳索，抖开一段，反剪住鼬的双手。

“……不。”鼬挣开绳索。

佐助喘着粗气，“让我也……试试嘛……”

“我不喜欢。”

感觉到怀中的尼桑瞬间从热情似火变得冷若冰霜，佐助愣了愣，停下了动作。

“抱歉。”鼬勉强笑了笑。他知道自己内心突然涌起的反感来自何处，却没想到即使对方是弟弟也无法抑制。

“没劲。”

佐助悻悻然退开一步，歪头看着尼桑。

鼬见弟弟不甘心的小眼神在自己脸上扫来扫去，显然是在谋划如何撒娇耍赖让自己就范，却见他赧然一笑，把绳索递给自己，羞涩道：“那……你捆我。”

 

一大早恰拉助被吵醒了三次：第一次是隔壁房间竹榻摇晃的吱嘎声；第二次是屋外叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声；第三次就是那对基佬兄弟手牵着手奔向偷情场所的急匆匆的脚步声。他揉着眼睛爬起床，拉开破破烂烂的纸门，眼前的画面把他这个情场老手也看呆了——佐助站在厅里，双手伸在身前，让尼桑用自己从大蛇丸那边借来的“捆仙绳”绑住他的手腕，然后尼桑牵着他走进卧室，让他靠在一根柱子上，将他的脚踝和柱子捆在一起，又把他的手腕吊在梁上……然后，从怀里掏出一块青布，蒙住佐助的眼睛……

简直太……太……太淫乱！恰拉助暗骂。难怪这对狗男男一眼相中了这间小破屋，原来是看上了这柱子和这大梁可以玩捆绑PLAY！没想到佐助这家伙平时拽得要上天，居然是个抖M！不仅不反抗还巴巴地送上前！自己都替他脸红。

角色颠倒过来还差不多。他尴尬地拉上纸门，从门上的破洞中望出去，只见尼桑调整了一下勒在佐助胸前的绳索，抚了抚他的脸颊，眼神中流露出一种诡异的迷恋，长裤的裆部正在变态地鼓起……

瞎了。

 

 

（TBC）


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

 

96

 

恰拉助拉开另一侧的纸门，在屋檐下的窄廊里伸了个懒腰，穿上木屐，走进院子里。

在岛上的时候虽然也想家，但热情的村民每天三五成群的造访多少缓解了他的寂寞。不像在这荒野，除了那对随时随地发情视自己为空气的兄弟，连个说话的人都没有。

他无比想念妈妈做的早餐，哪怕是依着尼桑口味做的还有他最讨厌的纳豆，也好过这冷冰冰的饭团。

池塘里两只青蛙叠抱在一起，恰拉助蹲下来静静地观察。明明不是繁殖的季节，还那么热衷交配，和那对兄弟一样臭不要脸。

他已经想不起自己多久没有过性生活了。香磷似乎对此事失去了兴趣，不再像过去那样逼着他交公粮，偶尔打个友情炮也是敷衍了事。以前每次和女伴到了这个阶段，就差不多该说BYEBYE另寻新欢了，他却懒得再折腾。小岛上不是没有漂亮妹子和风韵犹存的少妇向他明着暗着示爱，他都装傻推开了。

内心深处，他觉得如果不能回去，那为了证明自己的男性魅力而做的这一切，又努力给谁看呢？

 

 

鼬凝视着被自己绑得动弹不得的弟弟，陷入了沉思。

他有一百零一种调教弟弟的方法，排列组合就是天文数字，这令他选择困难。

略一思索，走到书柜前，从笔筒里抽出一把理发用的圆头剪刀，“咔咔”铰了两下。

尼、尼桑想干什么？

虽说“你对我做什么都行”，但听见金属的摩擦声，佐助还是有一点点惊惶。

鼬扯起弟弟的上衣下沿，用剪刀剪开一个小缺口，捏住缺口两侧的布料，轻轻一撕。

“嗞啦——”

纤维平整地断裂，垂直的裂缝向上延伸，停止在绳索的边缘。

佐助的腹肌随着呼吸起伏着。

鼬解开弟弟的裤带，宽松的长裤顺着大腿滑落，堆在膝盖上方的绳索上。

隔着衬裤，他用手掌感受了一下佐助的硬度，然后，用指尖描摹它的轮廓，一遍又一遍，直到它慢慢膨胀，撑起了小帐篷，濡湿的布料透出鲜嫩的红色，仍不放它出来。

多次被调教的经验让佐助知道无论过程如何，最后尼桑都会让他到达那个终点，他和他的小弟弟都不着急。

弟弟出乎意料的顺从和淡定让鼬既满意又不满足。

他再次拿起剪刀，剪断佐助胸前和腿上的绳索。

佐助上身的黑色V领T恤变成了开衫，下身的长裤也自由落体到他的脚背上。

微凉的金属划过皮肤，剪刀的铰动声和布帛的撕裂声不断传来——他能想象现在的自己有多狼狈，比起完全的赤裸，衣不蔽体更让人感到羞耻。明天一早还要赶回岛去，家里只有一件旧的白色外套，并没有可以替换的出门穿的裤子，他得在尼桑把它也剪成破布条之前出声阻止。

“喂……”

“没关系，我给你买了新的。”

鼬说着，把剪刀伸进弟弟的衬裤，在他的腹股沟间摩擦。

佐助浑身一颤，终于忍不住呻吟起来。

咔嚓咔嚓……剪刀沿着衬裤的侧缝向上铰动，只留下细细的松紧带却不剪断， 勉强保持住体面。挺立的阴茎把布料高高撑起，露出半边悬挂着的囊袋，饱满圆实的睾丸因兴奋而微微升降。

鼬看着弟弟身上不断淌落的汗珠，柔声问道：“想喝水么？”

佐助含糊地“嗯”了一声。

视线被阻挡让他的听觉变得格外敏锐，他听见尼桑放下剪刀，走出卧室，在火塘边倒了两杯水，然后走进院子，从深井里取出一些碎冰加入水里，又回到他面前。

正期待着尼桑嘴对嘴的投喂，忽然胸前一阵酥麻，“……啊！”

酥麻感第二次袭来的时候，他才意识到冰水不是给他喝的，而是用来刺激他敏感的乳头。

冰凉的触感时而如蜻蜓点水，轻轻一触便即离开；时而又长久地停留、摩擦、碾压，直到他麻木。两者在左右胸轮番交替，他一边颤抖一边喘息一边默默记忆，暗想下次如有机会定要如法炮制，以彼之道还施彼身。

不一会儿，冰水变凉，凉水变温，佐助的身体也开始适应这样的刺激，呻吟声低了下去。鼬把一杯水递到弟弟嘴边喂他喝了，另一杯则从他的肩头浇下，清澈的水流沿着锁骨、胸、腰、腹、大腿、小腿……一直滴到地上。

他蹲下身子，从大腿根部开始，一点点往上把水舔干。

佐助幻想着此刻的自己是尼桑，而尼桑是自己。他放下了他的尊严和骄傲，放弃了对自己的主宰权，任由他把玩，不抵抗，不掩饰，所有的反应都那么诚实，他完完全全地信任他，向他敞开。

他的小弟弟突破了布料的拘碍，从被剪开的衬裤底下探出头来。

如果此刻的自己和尼桑互换角色，他肯定早就按捺不住兽性大发把他上了，绝对做不到他这样的慢条斯理。

“尼桑……”他极想知道尼桑现在究竟是一个怎样的状态，“能不能……把眼罩拿掉？”

鼬没有拒绝，爽快地摘下了那块青布。

佐助缓缓睁开被汗水和泪水糊住的双眼，尼桑的脸庞在眼前渐渐清晰，他的神情和平时一样淡然自若。

“把……衣服……脱掉……你的……”

鼬想了想，脱去了上衣。

“裤子……也脱掉……”

鼬略一迟疑，脱去了长裤。

看见尼桑胯间明显的隆起和内裤上和自己同样濡湿的液体的痕迹，佐助欣慰地笑了。他死死盯着那里，下意识做出了吮吸的嘴型。

鼬凑上他的唇，佐助闭起眼睛迎接这一吻，却没有等到。睁开眼睛，发现尼桑也正吐出舌尖等待他的吻，忙迎上去，鼬却向后一缩，躲开了，勾起嘴角，邪邪地一笑。

佐助挣扎起来。之前被尼桑撩拨得欲仙欲死他都不曾挣扎，这时却只想挣脱双手的束缚，紧紧拥抱住眼前这个让他又爱又恨的大骗子。

尼桑似乎看穿了他的心思，解开梁上的绳结，放松他手腕上的捆绑，不等他眨眼的功夫，又把他的双手绕道身后，牢牢绑在柱子上，然后解开他脚踝上的绳索，重新系在他的两个膝弯里，吊到大梁上。

 

 

回岛之后，佐助着重办了两件事：一是成立灭鸦小分队，凡看见贼头贼脑浑身漆黑的扁毛畜牲便就地扑杀；二是扩建了胖鹰侦查团，召唤百鸟，布下天罗地网，让尼桑也尝尝被人二十四小时监视的滋味。

鼬当然发现了弟弟亦攻亦守的举措，他故作不知，根据不同的情况，或巧妙地避开它们的视线；或用影分身误导它们带回错误的情报；或用幻术策反，让它们混在鸟群里为自己工作；更多的时候，他假装若无其事地任由弟弟监视自己——如何在森林里与卡卡西密会，如何在大蛇丸基地和药师兜喝酒，如何去小渔村以物易物换取生活所需，如何在小瀑布里一边冲凉一边自慰……直看得佐助坐立不安面红耳赤捂住双眼心如鹿撞。

他已经很久没有自慰过了，倒不是有意戒除了这个习惯，而是无法再从中获得乐趣。尼桑从头到脚由里到外的调教大大提高了他的阈值，普通的刺激根本无法让他产生足够的多巴胺。

回味起几天前的那场PLAY，他已经记不清最后是如何结束的了，只记得自己悬在半空中双腿大开，整个下体都暴露在尼桑面前，最初短暂的羞耻感很快被快感取代，尼桑的爱抚面面俱到细致温柔，熟悉的流程中时不时有惊喜，不断地刷新着他对自己身体的认知。尼桑神奇的手法让他长久地保持在高潮前的临界点上，他的呻吟声也在同一个音调上颤动像连绵不绝的吟唱。他情不自禁地扭动身体同时刻意地加大扭动的幅度来引诱尼桑，却没能奏效，尼桑自始至终只动用了他的舌头和手指，不肯善待他蓄势待发的小兄弟让它插进来。

连续的高潮过后他再次昏睡过去，醒来时已是黄昏，接下来的一整晚和后面的几天里他都清心寡欲，大部分精力都投入到岛上的诸多杂务中。以前小岛的敌人是以木叶为首的大国武装集团和居心叵测的大蛇丸，现在则又多了一个——防火防盗，防尼桑。

想到尼桑的好，他就很想肏他；想到尼桑的坏，可恶更想肏他。这样的念头随着分别的日子的累加而越来越强烈。终于在一个海浪滚滚月色昏昏的夜晚，忍无可忍的佐助从床上翻身而起，来不及给鹰小队和恰拉助留字条便匆匆往家赶去。

 

 

院子里静悄悄的，禽畜们都在各自的圈舍里睡着了。佐助摸黑走进小屋，也许是为了通风，尼桑卧室的纸门半掩着，他一边走近一边宽衣解带，看见赤裸着上半身露出大长腿只在腰腹处盖着浴衣的尼桑，半硬的小弟弟完全勃起了，正要上前，忽然脚下一绊，随即脚踝一紧，“呼”的一声天旋地转，整个人已倒挂在空中，竟掉入了尼桑的陷阱！ 

他忙挺腰收腹，微一用力，双手已够到了梁上的绳结，刚解开，黑暗中又有两条绳索缠上了他的手腕，他挣扎了两下，越收越紧，无奈只得抱住大梁。鼬缓缓从竹榻上坐起，沉着嗓子道：“半夜三更擅闯民宅，请问这位梁上君子尊姓大名？”

佐助知道尼桑是故意调戏他，又好气又好笑，答道：“是我啦，臭尼桑。”

鼬点燃烛火，举到高处照了照，见衣冠不整的弟弟像只树熊般攀在梁上，他暗暗好笑，脸上却是一本正经：“下来吧。”

佐助心想我这一松手岂不是又不上不下的像只待烤的乳猪，笑道：“你先解开绳子。”

“你先洗澡。”

佐助心想自己这一路走得急，出了不少汗，确实应该先洗洗干净再慢慢地享用尼桑，便道：“好。”

鼬放下弟弟，佐助果然老老实实地洗澡去了，洗罢光着身子走进屋内，烛台兀自在床边柜上燃烧着，尼桑却不在。正要回身去找，忽然耳后一阵热风，被人拦腰抱住，扛在肩上，往前一送，摔进床里。

尼桑的擒拿术固然又快又准，但以佐助的身手，在他被抱住、扛起、扔出的任何一个环节都能轻易摆脱并反击，只是尼桑难得这般主动，他不免心花怒放，从被偷袭的那一刻起就丧失了反抗的意识，待落到床上时已是心酥体软，还娇滴滴地“哎呦”了一声。

刚“哎呦”完，竹榻四角就蹿出四根白色绳索，迅速缠住他的四肢，将他呈“大”字形固定在床上。他又惊又喜，暗怪自己吃一堑不长一智竟然连续两次着了尼桑的道儿，抿着嘴唇，水汪汪的大眼睛里满是期待。 

鼬的腰间松松地围着浴衣，似笑非笑地走向弟弟，“让我来检查一下你洗干净了没有。”

他亮出手中持着的圆头长剪刀，把佐助吓了一跳：这会儿自己一丝不挂，并没有布料可剪，难不成……却见尼桑坐到床边，捻起他胯下的毛发把玩了一会儿，手起刀落，嚓嚓嚓嚓，把他的翘毛剪去了一半，咔咔咔咔，只留下极短的一丛。

接着拉开床边柜的抽屉，取出剃须用的泡沫与刀片，将泡沫均匀抹在仅剩寸许的短毛茬上，再用刀片小心地刮去。

“……”

十五岁以后佐助就再没见过自己如此光洁的下体，新奇中微感害羞，没了毛发的覆盖，小弟弟倒显得更加挺拔了。

鼬颇为满意地端详着自己的“作品”，摸了摸弟弟赤条条翘生生的小和尚，收起剪刀等工具，俯身吻了吻弟弟的肚脐，然后，像往常一样不紧不慢地爱抚他的全身。

上次由于前一晚狠狠地在尼桑体内发泄过了，这样的节奏佐助还能忍得，这次积攒了大半个月，急得他乱挣乱扭。鼬看在眼里，乐在心头，这里捏捏，那里舔舔，故意不碰弟弟最敏感的那几个点。佐助忍不住求道：“尼、尼桑……能不能让我先……先射一次？”

“怎么，这就不行了？”鼬戏谑地笑道。

“不是啦……我……”佐助羞红了脸，“我十多天没……没射过了……都……都留给你了……”

弟弟可爱的样子让鼬真想一口吃了他，他的心越是荡漾，越不动声色：“你没射是你的事，现在要按我的步调来。”

“可是……难道不该有暗号吗？”佐助开动脑筋，摆事实讲道理，“实在受不了的时候，被……被欺负的人说出那个暗号，就可以停止。”

鼬忍住笑，“我看你还能坚持一会儿。”

“我是一时兴起才回来的……”佐助又想了个尼桑可能会接受的理由，“没给他们留任何讯息，所以……天亮前还得赶回去……”

“哦。”鼬面露不愉之色，“原来……你是为了‘做’才回家的啊。”

“不……当然不是！”见尼桑生气了，佐助连忙解释：“我……也想见你啦。”

“既然你是临时起意，如何确认我就一定在家呢？”鼬明知故问道，“不怕扑个空么？”

“这个……”佐助眼珠一溜，“……因为我们心有灵犀呀。”

鼬笑起来，俯身吻住弟弟的嘴唇。

“我会让你满意的。”

他从枕头底下摸出青布，蒙住弟弟的双眼，温柔的爱抚从分散的周身各处渐渐向弟弟的下体集中，轻轻拨弄着他的睾丸，滑动他的包皮，时不时吮吸一下他紫涨的龟头，佐助奋力地挺动腰臀，小腹中酝酿起一股热流，正向着唯一的出口奔涌……

“要……要射了……！”

话音刚落，尼桑灵活的手指和湿润的嘴唇同时离开了他的性器，射精的欲望卡在了最高点，但没有东西射出来，他拼命地向上挺动，在空气中寻找着那并不存在的包围感。 

“碰……碰我……尼桑……”

鼬静静地守在一旁，凝视着徒劳挣扎的弟弟。记得自己第一次对佐助实施这样的调教的时候，真的只是抱着帮助他控制射精延长性交时间的想法，怎么也想象不到自己居然会热衷于此，沉迷于弟弟在无助中极度渴求自己的样子。

熬过了最急迫的那个阶段，佐助的喘息声从粗重变得平缓，紧绷的肌肉也放松了一些。他知道尼桑会重复这样的步骤好多次，他会一次比一次更逼近高潮的顶峰，然后一次又一次地被迫中断，他不知道最后一次会在何时以怎样的状态结束，那取决于尼桑。结束之后，尼桑会让他重获自由，任他选择释放自己的方式。

整个过程通常并不很久，但在他的精神里却极为漫长。有时候超出了他的极限，他会感到绝望和沮丧，而尼桑会敏锐地察觉到他的情绪，提前结束调教，抱着他，安慰他，亲吻他，让他沦陷在他的温柔里无法自拔。

他长长地呼出一口气，等待着接下来的考验，尼桑却分开他的双腿，把沾满润滑液的手指探入他的后穴。

“啊……”

那个地方虽不像暴露在外的性器那样引人注目，使每个男人都能无师自通地拿来寻欢作乐，但经过尼桑科学地开发，也已成为仅次于前者的欢乐之源。如果说插入时的快感直接，犀利，像一个耀武扬威的战士，总是以力竭而亡为结局，那么被插入的时候，奇妙的感受从身体深处一点点被唤醒，更加细腻，暧昧，难以捉摸，仿佛开天辟地之前的混沌，蕴藏着取之不尽的能量。

鼬一边在内壁里抽插，转圈，按压……一边观察弟弟的反应。最初他只用一根手指就能让佐助高潮，到后来食指中指无名指齐上，弟弟仍是欲求不满。理性上他知道自己已经做得太过火了，但弟弟一脸沉醉的表情、愉悦的呻吟和迎合着自己摆动的腰臀又让他难以罢手。他不断拖延着佐助的高潮，也不知是为了满足他，还是为了无法满足的自己。

他抽出手指，看着弟弟焦躁地扭动，穴口饥渴地一张一合，只觉下体涨得发痛。

“快……快进来……”

“进来，还是出来，只能选一个。”

“都……都要……”

既然尼桑蛮不讲理，早已失去思考能力的佐助当然也只好答非所问。他“嗯嗯”地哀求着。

幸好尼桑没再为难他，他的后穴如愿被填满，顶端也同时被含住，没有任何多余的动作，尼桑准确而精简地刺激着他最敏感的部位，快感如排山倒海般涌来。

“啊……啊……”

他用尽全力绷紧身体，收缩肌肉，想要一鼓作气冲刺到终点。

“快……射了……不要……停……”

“求你……不要停……啊……！”

就在即将释放的前一秒，尼桑忽然停下了动作，站起身，一语不发地走出卧室。

“喂……你去哪儿……？”

佐助扭动四肢弓起身体企图挣断绳索，却未能成功。他听见尼桑的脚步声走进了院子，在竹林中渐行渐远。

“别……别走……！”他被逼出了哭腔，“回……回来……！”

那个人没有理他，残忍地把他抛弃在戛然而止的高潮中，小弟弟痛苦地战栗着，被放置的失落感全都转化成了愤怒，他忍不住大声咆哮：

 

**“鼬——！你这混蛋！恶棍！流氓——！变态——！”**

 

忽然一片柔软覆上了他的嘴唇，尼桑不知何时竟又瞬移到他身边，给他安慰的吻。

“呜……唔……”

“本来想为你松绑的。但是……”鼬在弟弟耳边柔声道，“……刚才我好像听见有人骂我。”

失而复得让佐助喜出望外，顾不得埋怨尼桑耍弄自己，忙道：“我……我没听见。”

“哦？”鼬笑着解开弟弟手腕上的绳索。

双手一得自由，佐助就紧紧抱住尼桑不放，贪婪地亲吻他。

鼬摘下佐助脸上的蒙眼布，轻轻吻去他睫毛上的泪珠。

“喜欢么？”

“一点都不。”佐助撅起嘴，把脸颊靠在尼桑的肩膀上，“……刚才那个是影分身？”

“是啊。”

“下次别再这样了。”

“生气了？”

“……害怕了。”

鼬明白弟弟的意思，便也用力抱紧他，轻拍他的背脊以示安慰。

“接下来……想要怎么做？”

“想要……嗯……两个地方……一起……” 

“好。”

鼬爽快地答应，解开弟弟脚踝上的绳索，刚已走远的影分身又一声不吭地回到卧室，披着浴衣，面无表情地站在鼬身后。

“谁前谁后？”鼬征求弟弟的意见。

佐助想了想，难以抉择，“你看着办吧。”

影分身鼬微微一笑，走上前，用手指勾起佐助的下巴，俯身一吻。

佐助有些发怔。这影分身外表是尼桑无误，性格却有些不同——只见他大喇喇地往床沿一坐，掀开浴衣，露出勃起的下体——这位小兄弟他认得，倒是和尼桑的一模一样。

影分身鼬张开双臂朝弟弟招招手，示意他坐上来——这家伙也太自来熟，第一次见面就如此奔放——佐助瞄了眼尼桑，正在迟疑，忽被影分身鼬一把揽过去，两下里对准，稳稳地进入。

佐助呻吟着涨红了脸，心中涌起一种在爱人面前被流氓侵犯的别样的兴奋感，他积极配合着，由于之前已被尼桑开拓得十分润滑，影分身尼桑很顺利地插到了底，一手搂定他的腰，一手摸向他的胸口，技法娴熟地爱抚他的乳头。

啊啊……感觉还不赖。

鼬欣赏了一会儿弟弟被自己的影分身伺候得春潮泛滥的表情，蹲下身，半跪在佐助胯间，扶住他的阴茎含入口中。

“啊……”

被两个尼桑前后包夹的感觉真是太棒了！佐助都不需要自己动，影分身尼桑抱着他一起一坐，他的小弟弟就顺势在本体尼桑的嘴里一进一出。这回他吸取教训，不敢叫得太大声，不给尼桑掌握进度中途打断的机会，吞吐和抽插的水声掩护着他低低的呻吟。 

不久，快感骤升，热流鼓荡，他也不敢再喊“我要射了”以免在最后关头前功尽弃，只是暗暗使劲。

鼬一面用意念操纵着影分身，一面用唇舌轻拢慢捻抹复挑，忽然弟弟死死抓住他的头发，口中之物猛烈跳动，大股大股的精液射向他的咽喉，他知道弟弟憋得久了，一边吞咽一边给予持续的刺激，佐助兴奋得浑身颤抖，忍不住大声呻吟，小弟弟狠狠地跳了十来下，似乎就要射尽，影分身鼬往他深处一捅，他就又流出一滴，刚一流出，尼桑便把它舔去，如此又舔了十来下，佐助终于感觉自己身体被掏空，再也无法承受更多，忙央求尼桑停下。影分身鼬便化作一团烟雾消失了。

刹那间，刚才在弟弟体内抽插的快感像一场暴风雨席卷了鼬的身体，几乎让他射出来。他看了看瘫软在床喘息不止的弟弟，做了个深呼吸，举步向屋外走去。

佐助在昏昏沉沉中又要入睡，然而惦记着尼桑的小兄弟，强迫自己保持清醒，见尼桑要走，忙一把拽住他腰间的浴衣。被扯松的浴衣滑落到地上，尼桑的小兄弟冲天翘起，赤红肿胀，分泌的体液已把整根浸湿，显是忍耐到了极点。

他欺身抱住鼬的腰，爱怜地亲了亲小尼桑的小脑袋，把他按到床沿坐下，不由分说骑上去。鼬闷哼一声，想要逃，却搂住弟弟的腰。

激烈的高潮过后再次被异物入侵让佐助在生理上十分不适，但想到能够取悦尼桑，心里却是快乐的。影分身鼬的技巧虽然也很棒，也有人类的体温，但毕竟只是一具外壳，不像真正的尼桑那样有血有肉，会脸红，会流汗，会喘息，会颤抖，会把浓浓的精液射进他的身体里。

他用臀瓣夹紧尼桑的小兄弟，捧着他的脸颊吮吸他的舌尖。鼬回应着，只觉弟弟的挑逗步步紧逼，而自己的防线正节节败退。他一生都在忍耐，并有自信可以永远忍耐下去，但是，如果忍耐的尽头不是彻底的解脱，忍耐又是为了什么？

“尼桑……”佐助一边上下骑乘着，一边在鼬的耳边呢喃，“……我知道你一直在满足我，可是……我也想满足你啊……”

“我……我喜欢你的……大……大鸡鸡……”他听见鼬的气息变得紊乱，“……像你一样硬气……坚忍……我喜欢你……在我身体里……像这样……只属于我一个人……”

“叫……叫出来嘛……”他在鼬的怀里扭动着，恣意撒娇，“叫我的名字……尼桑……” 

“……佐……佐助……”

鼬感觉心底那股可怕的力量正如山洪决堤般翻滚横流，他拼命把它往下压，可越是压抑，反抗越是凶猛，他的大脑失去了领导力，身体开始暴动，他的双臂托住弟弟的腰臀，双腿站起，将他整个人抱起来，双足旋动，转过身，把他安放在床沿，他的神情像一个被夺去魂魄的傀儡，他的自由意志沦为本能的奴隶，他的阴茎渴望着更加粗砺的摩擦，想要冲破一切束缚的插入，摆脱所有负累的抽出。一阵林风刮过，烛火爆裂般闪耀了一下，熄灭了，小屋又回到了一片漆黑之中。

佐助被突然发狂的尼桑吓得懵了，待回过神来，不知何时已被尼桑翻了个面。他的双肘支着床沿，双膝微曲，臀部高高撅起，阳物悬垂，随着尼桑进出的节奏前后摇晃。忽然他的双腿被抬起，整个人往前一跌，扑在床上，随即尼桑从背后压上来，像交配中的野猫般一边抽插一边狠咬他的脖颈。他又兴奋又茫然，咬牙忍痛，抿嘴不发出声音，唯恐惊醒了狂性大发的尼桑。

鼬发出闷雷般的低吼，像是困兽的哀嚎，在绝境中殊死搏斗。他的阴茎先于他的大脑而觉醒，怒气勃勃地充满了生命力。它还那么年轻，不愿意孤独终老，更不愿未老先衰，枯萎而死。它必须完成自己的使命，寻找到某个温暖的地方，长居于此，辛勤耕耘，播撒种子，收获果实。它是无畏的开拓者，精明的实干家，要在被命运阉割之前，用力地爱，尽情地享乐，随心所欲地活。

佐助趴在竹榻上，十指抓紧床单，肩颈阵阵刺痛，后穴已经麻木，既希望尼桑能够肏得尽兴，又暗暗祈祷这场粗暴的性爱快点结束。终于在一次深深地插入之后，体内狂躁的小兄弟震颤着喷出了它的怒火，尼桑的呻吟声像海浪一样悦耳动听。

他气喘吁吁地瘫在床上，摸索着肩头的齿痕——竟有十来对，都已微微肿起——尼桑这家伙，咬得可真不轻。体内的硬物缓缓地软缩、滑出，尼桑却仍压在他身上不起来。以往完事之后都是尼桑帮他清理，今天看来他也累坏了，一动不动，只是起伏喘息。佐助只得侧过身，把尼桑掀到一边，爬起床，自行去小清潭里清洗。洗罢回到屋中，尼桑仍蜷缩在床上不动，似乎已经睡着了，便又去绞了条毛巾，替他擦去身上的汗水和体液。

以外兄弟俩同床共枕时，尼桑总是让出至少一半的空地给他，今天一反常态，竟一个人独占了中间一大片地盘。佐助不想打扰他，便在床沿边窄窄的空处侧躺下，刚闭上眼睛，就感觉到竹制的床板正在微微颤动。

他翻过身，面对尼桑的背脊，手指轻轻搭上他的肩膀——果然尼桑正在发抖。莫非是刚才能量消耗太大导致畏寒？——他扯过薄被盖住尼桑，从背后抱住他。

鼬停止了颤抖，佐助再次闭上眼睛准备入睡，迷迷糊糊中听见尼桑的呼吸有异，忙又睁开眼睛，只听他呼吸沉重，喉间发出咯咯的声响，似是被什么东西堵住了。

鼬紧蹙着眉头，五指抓紧胸口。体内那股觉醒的力量并未因为性欲的释放而变得安分，反而更加猖狂，如地狱的业火般在他的五脏六腑间肆虐，咬啮他的骨头，剥离他的肌肉和皮肤。他的指甲抠入胸口的皮肤，几乎想把这颗跳动的心脏挖出来，以终结这精神上和肉体上的双重折磨。

“尼桑，你没事吧？”佐助担心地问。

鼬没有听见，那股业火已经通过脊髓侵入他的脑部，灼烧着他的大脑，他的头痛得像是裂开了，各种各样罪恶的念头纷纷从他的脑中冒出——杀人，虐囚，弑亲，乱伦……他已恶贯满盈，早就死有余辜，上苍也不许他再度轮回，罚他苟活在人间。

“尼……尼桑……？”

佐助焦急地推了推鼬。鼬张开嘴，干呕了几声，忽然“哇”的一声吐出大量温热的液体。佐助吓得心都凉了，他记忆犹新，上次尼桑病死前就是这样吐血不止。香燐不是说已经治好了吗？怎么会……这里缺医少药，必须赶紧把他送往小岛。不，还是去大蛇丸实验室比较稳妥……佐助的手颤抖着摸到床边柜上的火刀火石，打了两下才打着火，点亮烛台，正打算写信召香燐前来，忽然发现尼桑的唇边和床单上并无殷红的血迹。他稍微冷静下来，定了定神，这才闻到空气中并没有血腥味而是胃酸的味道。

鼬又呕了几口，佐助忙上前查看，果见尼桑吐出的只是未消化的菜叶，略放了心，他用手掌推拿鼬的背部，直到他呕尽胃中之物，吐出的只是清水，便手脚麻利地换下弄脏的床单，用布巾擦净他嘴边的秽物，在竹箱里找出一枚养胃生津的青梅丹，用蜂蜜水喂尼桑吞服了。鼬的喉结滚动了两下，砸砸嘴，舔了舔嘴唇。

自十三岁灭族夜以来，他第一次，再次尝到了甜味。

他睁开眼睛，虚弱地看了佐助一眼，又闭上了，蠕动着嘴唇想要说什么，佐助忙把耳朵凑到他唇边，却只听见他喑哑的喉音。心想着还是应该送他去大蛇丸基地全面检查一下，佐助欲抱起尼桑，鼬却死死扣住他的手腕不放，喉咙里“呃呃”地响着，似乎在请求他不要把自己搬离这里。

他便不再动，只伸臂搂住尼桑的肩膀，静静地躺在他身边陪伴他。

鼬在弟弟怀里越蜷越紧，越缩越小，膝盖顶住了胸口，脸上的肌肉扭曲着，抽搐，痉挛。

一些怪异的声响从他的胸腔里发出来，像是溺水之人濒死前的求救。

佐助用颤抖的手指抚摸着鼬的脸颊。

求救声渐渐变成了低沉的呜咽，埋在坚硬岩石底下的，那条苦涩的河川开始缓缓流动，泥沙从纠缠的荆棘里如抽丝般一缕一缕渗出。

呜咽声从极轻极细几不可闻的切切私语变成越来越厚重的雷雨，间或一道闪电，是他急促的吸气声。

雨水浇透了被地狱之火燃烧殆尽的心灵的荒原，僵死的生命复苏了；在阳光照耀不到的黑暗中，被他遗弃多年的婴儿开始啼哭，它挥动四肢宣示自己的存在，张开小嘴呼唤着爱的哺育；它是天使，也是恶魔，它痴想着世上所有的好东西，固执地相信那些都是它应得的。

它的名字，叫做“自我”。

佐助手足无措地抱着在自己怀里哭得撕心裂肺的兄长，像他哄自己入睡那样轻拍他的背脊。

他曾不止一次幻想过尼桑在自己面前失态，好让他有机会付出满腔热烈的爱，可真的到了这样的时刻，竟不知如何是好。想说些安慰的话，却一个字也说不出来，只是与他相对而泣，不知不觉已流了满脸的泪。

“你能……原谅我么……？”鼬哽咽着问。

“我……我爱你。”

佐助流着泪回答。

“我可以……活下去么？”

“我爱你。” 

这是他唯一能想到的答案。

他不知道尼桑为什么哭，又打从心底里懂他。他抱着他，不很紧却把他完全环绕。他感到自己的心变得无比宽广，仿佛能包容人世间所有的伤痛与哀愁。

 

 

哭得累了的鼬渐渐平静下来，发现自己如胎儿般蜷成一团依偎在弟弟怀中，他试着舒展四肢，如新生的枝芽般舒展，任由眼泪纵横流淌，如解冻的冰川般流淌。他想做很多很多事——想吃，想睡，想偷懒，想放肆，想奔跑，想跳跃，想饮美酒，想自由飞翔；想做自己，想重活一次。

他回抱住弟弟，心里满满的都是爱与感激，还有愧疚。

“对不起，佐助，我对你说了谎。”他柔声道。

“嗯？”

佐助轻轻吻去尼桑脸上的泪水。

“自欺欺人，说一切都是为了你，把责任都推到你身上，真是差劲之极。”

“说什么呢尼桑……”

“你说得没错。”鼬吻了吻弟弟的唇，“我也想要你。”

“啊……”

我早就知道了。佐助心想。

不过能听到尼桑亲自说出口，他的心中还是欢喜无限。

“别离开我。”

鼬钻进弟弟怀里，轻轻地说。

佐助不曾听过比这句话更美的告白，他微笑着收紧双臂。

“我会永远和你在一起。”

兄弟俩温柔地接吻，婉转低语，交流着无意义的音节，泪水在脸上干涸了又被舌尖化开，咸咸的，暖暖的，相互依偎着，沉入了同一个甜美梦乡。 

 

 

（TBC）

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

97

 

辛苦了大半夜，第二天佐助一直睡到中午才醒，回想起昨晚发生的事，兀自恍惚。见尼桑睡得正酣，寻思着和他道别后再回岛，免得他醒来后见不到自己，心中不安。于是起床，做做家务，干干农活，时不时回房看他两眼，在书柜里随手抽了本书，靠在床板上边翻阅边守着他。

谁知尼桑这一觉睡到太阳落山仍然未醒。转眼已是午夜，佐助正准备洗洗睡，鼬忽然一个翻身抱住他的腰，嘴里哼唧着，长睫毛一颤一颤，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

他像不认得弟弟似的向他打量了好一会儿，说：“我饿。”

“好，好，家里有吃的。”

佐助忙去井下取了冷饭团来。鼬拿起便吃，三口两口全下了肚，砸着嘴，又道：“我要吃甜的。”

“好，好，我去拿。”

佐助把家中的箱笼翻了个底朝天，只找到一小袋白糖和只剩最底下浅浅一层的蜂蜜罐子。略一思索，去鸡窝里掏了俩鸡蛋，用糖水煮熟了，切成两半，让尼桑用蜂蜜蘸着吃。

这样的吃法他看着就起腻，尼桑却吃得津津有味，吃罢，唇边糖浆粘着蛋黄，佐助拿毛巾替他擦了。鼬打了个嗝，又道：“我要喝冰水。”

“好，好，马上来。”

佐助鼓捣了一大碗冰水递给尼桑。鼬咕咚咕咚一气喝干。

吃饱喝足，他的眼皮耷拉下来，竟又困了，不等佐助和他道别，倒头又昏睡过去。

佐助无奈，只得给鹰小队写了张短笺，说家中有事，一时半会儿赶不回来，尔等各司其职，一切照旧。信刚送走，忽又想起一事，忙召飞鹰回来，在短笺上加了一句，命香磷带上医疗器械，立即前往小屋。

信刚送走，忽又想起一事，忙又召飞鹰回来，在短笺上又加了一句，“顺便多带些甜品来”。

鹰小队诸人收到短笺，纷纷推测是鼬得了急病。恰拉助得知尼桑生病，放心不下，执意同香燐一起赶回家。刚走进院门，就看见尼桑躺在屋檐下的长廊上，佐助在一旁慈爱地看着他为他打扇子的温(nue)馨(gou)画面。

佐助朝两人做了个“安静”的手势。香燐上前看了看鼬，轻声问道：“尼桑怎么啦？”

佐助详述了鼬昨晚呕吐的事，自己被尼桑玩得死去活来一节当然绝口不提。香燐戴上挂在脖颈里的听诊器，从恰拉助手中接过便携式的脑电波和心电图测量仪，给鼬做了个全身检查。见她神情舒展，似无大碍，佐助暗暗松了一口气，忽然她秀眉微蹙，佐助的心也跟着悬了起来。

“奇怪，奇怪。”香燐盯着示波器，推了推镜片，露出疑惑的眼神。

“哪……哪里不对吗？”

“不对，不对。”香燐边摇头边自言自语，“应该是机器故障。”

“有什么问题吗？”

“你看这儿。”香燐指着几条红红绿绿高低起伏的波纹，“这一段脑电波呈现出婴幼儿的特征。”

“哎？”

“除此之外没有任何异常。”香燐说着，取下贴在鼬头部的电极片，“不过我还是建议你们去大蛇丸那儿做一个更全面的检查。”

“嗯。”佐助若有所思地点点头。

 

当晚香燐在小屋借宿一宿，次日便回岛去了。恰拉助执意留下照顾尼桑。没过多久，佐助就开始意识到“脑电波呈现出婴幼儿特征”也许并非机器故障。

鼬整天吃了睡，睡了吃，醒着的时候不是靠在弟弟身上就是钻在弟弟怀里，仿佛一时一刻也离不开他。脾气还倔得很，佐助要带他去大蛇丸实验室他死活不去。旷工是自然的了，家里的事也一概不关心，全扔给两个弟弟。嘴巴也变得越来越刁，不合口味的当场给你吐出来。

饭团的外面要撒上芝麻；猪肉要三分肥七分瘦的，细细的剁成臊子，和土豆泥、玉米面、萝卜丝裹在一起，在油锅里煎得金黄酥脆，用番茄酱蘸着吃；丸子的甜度要适中不说，颜色也既不能太鲜艳又不能太寡淡。佐助不得不每天变着法儿给尼桑弄好吃的满足他的口腹之欲，手忙脚乱，乐在其中。

最辛苦的是晚上，被自己洗得香喷喷的尼桑躺在身边，血气方刚的青年难免会有生理反应，然而看着尼桑纯洁无邪的睡颜，想到他是如此依赖自己，作为他唯一的保护人，佐助实在伸不出情欲的魔爪，只能强自忍耐。

这样的生活持续了大半个月，某天清晨佐助醒来，发现枕边那个成天嗜睡的大宝宝竟然不见了，屋里屋外哪儿都没有，忙开了写轮眼往林子里找，果然在一棵高高的树顶上发现了尼桑。 鼬见弟弟来了，瞥了他一眼便转开头，继续四下张望；弟弟叫他，他也不理，飞身又跃上了另一株树顶。佐助在后面追，他在前面跑，在竹林里兜了一个大圈子，先后回到家里。一到家，他就脱光衣服跳进小清潭洗了个澡，然后湿淋淋地走进屋中，躺在佐助的浴衣上呼呼大睡。

两个弟弟日常操心的事从如何喂饱尼桑变成了四处寻找不打招呼便离家出走的鼬。如果说前一阵子尼桑的举止表现得像幼童，那么现在的尼桑简直是一只猫——想粘佐助的时候就凑上来缠着他，不想粘他的时候起身就走；每天必要外出好几次巡视领地，到点儿了就自己回家吃饭；活动范围更广，独立性更强，性情也变得更加内敛，时常端坐在屋檐下凝视着远方想心事……不变的是都喜欢被佐助抚摸，每晚定会依偎在佐助身边入睡，或抱着他的胳膊，或蜷在他的怀里，寻求着温暖与安全感。

相拥而眠的生活宁静而美满，一晃又过了半个月，某个平常的夜晚，佐助忽然从睡梦中惊醒，发现自己被一股蛮力按在床上，一个又热又硬又粘湿的东西正拼命往他的屁股里钻——居……居然被夜袭了！他哭笑不得，平日里和尼桑腻歪在一起亲亲抱抱，自己可是费了好大劲才克制住时时蠢动的欲望，没想到尼桑半夜三更突然发情，也不做任何准备工作，就这样直愣愣地插进来。

他忍着痛，任由尼桑狠狠抽插了几百下，射在里面，拔出去，也不给个事后吻，趴在他身上又睡了。第二天起来鼬像什么事都没发生似的，该吃吃，该喝喝，独来独往，我行我素。之后的一段时间里，佐助没睡过一个整觉，夜夜被尼桑弄醒，肩颈处旧的淤青未退，新的齿痕又肿起来。他白天忙碌，满足尼桑的食欲；晚上操劳，满足尼桑的性欲。到后来白天黑夜都不分了，正做着饭呢，就被尼桑扒了裤子干。每天少则一两次，多则三四次，饶是铁打的汉子也吃不消。

好在佐助不是普通的钢铁汉子，而是千锤百炼的金刚不坏之身。鼬这样粗鲁地对待他，他还觉得尼桑好清纯好不做作。只要尼桑乐意，这点皮肉之苦又算什么？况且也不是一味受苦，另有说不出的妙趣在里头——每当尼桑兽性大发把他压在身下之时，他都尽量想方设法调整自己的姿势，好让体内莽撞的家伙摩擦到他最舒服的那个点。有一次感觉来了，带动前面也兴奋地勃起，在床单上蹭着蹭着，竟然和尼桑同时到达了高潮。

想到自己当初好死不死非要留下照顾尼桑不肯和香磷一起回小岛，恰拉助悔得肠子都青了。 

 

 

 

 （TBC）


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

98

 

月亮在云层后面若隐若现，天空落下几点雨，很快又停了。佐助从小清潭里站起来，穿上木屐，走进院子，取下屋檐下晾着的毛巾，匆匆擦干身体。

回到屋中，尼桑已经发出了轻轻的鼾声。他侧躺下来，拿起床边柜上的小瓶，旋开瓶盖，用中指抠了几抹膏药，涂在被尼桑弄疼的地方，肿胀和灼烧感迅速消退，他旋上瓶盖，将小瓶放回原处。

他转过身，凝视着鼬的脸庞。也许是这阵子喂他吃了太多高糖重油的垃圾食品的缘故，尼桑的脸部轮廓比以前稍圆了些，看上去更显稚气，熟睡中的他双眼安详地闭着，嘴唇微启，一脸无辜仿佛刚才在弟弟身上又啃又咬狂插猛抽的人不是他似的。

他牵挂着小岛的安危，早就想带尼桑和那小子一起过去。但是尼桑这不管不顾想要就要随时随地来一发的任性显然不能让外人知道，于是一天天的耽搁下来。

他没有想过“这样的日子何时是个尽头”这个问题。如果他把他当成病人，他会想，“他什么时候才能康复”；如果他把他当成孩子，他会想，“他什么时候才能长大”——这样的问题他想都没有想过。

他的心里只有一个想法：这就是他曾经拥有却一度失去、重新获得并永远珍惜的幸福的样子——长相厮守。

 

虽然佐助对尼桑与他做爱的时间、地点、次数、力度毫无怨言，但对体位，他还是有一点小小的不满。

这天傍晚，鼬照例在正餐之后吃下一大堆甜品，抱着玻璃罐子依偎在弟弟怀里，用舌尖舔舐黏在牙缝里的奶糖。佐助亲了亲鼬的脸颊，柔声问道：“尼桑……和你商量件事行不行？”

“什么事？”

“那个……做的时候……能不能换个姿势？”

“什么姿势？”

佐助抱着尼桑一个翻身，把他压在身下，微笑道：“这样。”

“你想在上面？”

“不……”佐助吻了吻尼桑的嘴唇，甜甜的，“我想和你面对面……我想看着你，抱着你，吻你。”

“我明白了。”

鼬抱着糖罐子，眨了眨眼睛。 

 

尼桑根本就没明白！

这天午夜佐助再次被尼桑从背后进入的时候，决定不再逆来顺受，谁知才稍微反抗了一下，鼬竟动得更带劲了。他在尼桑的暴力镇压下不得不结印使了招忍术，总算从俯卧转换成了仰躺。

四目相对的瞬间，鼬愣了愣，随即狠狠地啃下去，在弟弟的锁骨四周留下无数吻痕。佐助夹紧尼桑，呻吟声又快乐又痛苦。他知道他压抑得太久，他心疼他，又为他感到高兴。他用他的最柔软处安抚他的最坚硬处，用他的最温暖处包容他的最锐利处，他求生的欲望，求死的欲望，和着痛感和快感传递到他的心底，涌上心头，流出泪来。 

“你哭了？”

结束之后，鼬躺在弟弟怀里，脸颊贴着脸颊。

佐助抿着嘴摇了摇头。

鼬从枕头底下摸出珍藏的夹心水果糖，剥开糖纸，塞进弟弟嘴里。

佐助含着糖，边笑边流泪，边亲吻尼桑。

“下次我会轻点。”鼬说。

 

大骗子。

佐助发现鼬的人格似乎分裂成了两部分：平时的尼桑温和可亲，开始分担各种家务劳动，日常的闲聊也多了起来，正慢慢回到他原先“好哥哥”的角色中，做爱之前也会用眼神征得他的同意；然而只要他的阴茎一进入他体内，就立刻化身为野兽，穷凶极恶，不知轻重；完事之后，迅速恢复理性和人性的尼桑又会抱着他不住地道歉。

“对不起，佐助，对不起……”

“没关系的，尼桑。”他抚摸着鼬的背脊安慰他，“我喜欢你这样……对我。”

在弟弟无原则无底线的包容和宠溺下，鼬在本我和超我之间找到了新的平衡，人格趋向和谐统一，做爱时暴烈的性欲和温柔的爱意也逐渐交融混合，变成了浪漫而狂野的激情。

过去他不知道佐助爱他，后来他知道了，但对那时的他而言，“佐助爱我”只是一条储存在大脑中的信息，而现在，他终于真真切切由心而身地感受到了这份爱流动的形状。

佐助也感觉到尼桑的个性变得活泼了——不是无知无畏的盲目乐观，也并非不学无术的低俗肤浅，而是劫后余生的海阔天空。兄弟俩常常依偎在一起，什么也不说，什么也不做，什么也不想，就那样安安静静地坐着或躺着，感受着彼此的心跳和呼吸，享受着生命在时光中一点一滴的流逝。

人生中最美好的事，莫过于和所爱之人朝夕相伴，耳鬓厮磨，虚度光阴。

 

一开始，恰拉助长时间窝在自己卧室里，尽量不和兄弟俩打照面。后来他想：凭什么，你们把我当空气，我也把你们当空气。便照常进出起居，目不斜视。偶尔用眼角的余光一扫，都能看到那两人你侬我侬地抱在一起，含情脉脉地注视着对方，这样的场面比背入式性交更让他深受刺激。

在真实的生活和虚构的故事中，他经历和见识过各式各样的夫妻和情侣，有一见钟情日久变心的，有朝三暮四雨露均沾的，有青梅竹马两小无猜的，有夫唱妇随琴瑟和谐的，有求而不得寻死觅活的，有貌合神离得过且过的……却从未见过两个人看彼此的眼神里，能有那么多那么深那么浓的珍惜与眷恋。

他并不向往这样的爱情，如果要以那些艰难困苦的过去为代价，他宁可尼桑和自己活得轻松一些。但是心底里，他多多少少有些羡慕，以及敬佩。 

 

如今兄弟俩的性生活可以说是非常和谐了，鼬每天都翻新花样，每次都有不同的玩法，乐得佐助夜夜兴高采烈，睡梦中都在笑。 

前戏、后戏和中场休息时，两人也常交流彼此的感受。某晚聊起那次月下初吻，鼬问弟弟为什么吻到一半突然跑了？佐助说自己实在硬得受不了，只能躲进厕所偷偷撸了一发。鼬听了哈哈大笑，佐助也不好意思地笑着，说，那段日子最是难熬，尼桑看似无情又有情，无法确认你真实的心意，想分分不开，想断断不了，见了面别扭，不见面又思念得紧，想着你就忍不住撸，撸完了又后悔，自怨自艾心里苦，细品苦里又有甜。

鼬说都怪我，那时我对你的感情也是剪不断理还乱，自顾不暇，没能照拂好你。佐助说，你再说这种话，我可要咬你了。兄弟俩在床上嬉闹了一会儿，鼬又说，那时我以为我已经找到了问题的根源，可是答案却是无解。佐助问，是什么？鼬不答，又道，那时大蛇丸给我两种药，喝了会有截然不同的效果。佐助说，你一定没有喝。

是的。鼬说，你就是我的药。我的病。我的问题。我的答案。

某晚说起最初那几次不成功的试探、被拒绝后的心碎，佐助自嘲的语气里仍流露出一丝委屈。鼬忙表示要补偿弟弟，穿好衣裤，翻身到佐助上方，学着他那晚又羞怯又猴急的样子在他身上蹭啊蹭。不，不要这样……佐助的脑子转得也快，学着彼时尼桑的口吻说，我们可是亲兄弟啊……说罢两人抱在一起笑得满床打滚。最后忙了半天，兄弟俩各出了一身大汗，小兄弟们的皮都快磨破了，鼬也没能蹭出来，只得撕掉内裤真刀实枪地大干一场，方才了事。

某晚佐助插在尼桑的身体里，边悠然进出着边问：“尼桑，你更喜欢我叫你‘尼桑’还是‘鼬’？”

鼬说：“都喜欢。”

某晚鼬提议给各自的敏感带排名次，佐助红着脸说：“嗯……我最敏感的地方……最想被尼桑碰的地方……是……龟头的……边缘……那一圈……”

鼬钻进被窝，伏在弟弟的胯间舔了舔他所说的部位，钻出来，又问：“那第二呢？”

“嗯……嘴唇。”

鼬吻了吻弟弟的唇，问：“第三呢？”

“……那里你可亲不到哦。”佐助笑着说，“好了，该轮到你啦。”

“我最敏感的地方，最想被佐助触碰的地方……”鼬凝视着弟弟，说：“是我的心。”

 

有天晚上做完爱，鼬躺在弟弟怀里要佐助唱歌给他听。佐助在记忆里狠狠搜刮了一番，脑海中浮现出一段旋律，似是一首古老的童谣，年幼时的他尚不能理解歌词大意，只依稀记得三五个词汇：古井啦，池塘啦，夏天啦，蜻蜓啦……他试着哼唱出来，忽然发现它的词曲中有一缕淡淡的哀婉和忧伤，似是感叹生命之华美稍瞬即逝，人世间的相聚转眼又是别离。

鼬在弟弟低沉而温柔的歌声中安然睡去。佐助并不知道，当他还是个婴儿的时候，小小的尼桑便哼着这首曲子哄他入睡，暗暗发誓无论发生什么都会永远保护他。此刻他看着尼桑恬静的睡颜，在心中许下了同样的誓言。

 

又是一个夜晚，兄弟俩依偎着听着屋外的雨声，鼬忽然道：“佐助，我想一个人去旅行。”

“去哪儿？”

“随便走走。”

“嗯。什么时候回来？”

“走累了就回来。” 

 

 

 

 （TBC）


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

99

 

尽管万般不舍，佐助还是亲自为尼桑准备了一份行囊——起初装了许多甜品，后来一想食物不宜保存，便又换上大量钱币，又想万一到了荒山野岭人烟罕至之处，有钱也买不到食物，便又塞了不少干粮，眼看着行囊越来越鼓，又想以尼桑的生存能力，便在野外也能自行觅食，还是多带些药品为上，又把家中所有的医疗用品装了进去——谁知尼桑什么也不带，一袭长袍，轻装上路，挥挥衣袖，潇洒前行。他只得抱着重重的行囊，微笑着目送他远去。

恰拉助本以为这对兄弟又要撇下自己双宿双飞，却见尼桑独自一人飘然而去，留下一个鼓鼓囊囊的行李包和一个满脸怅惘的弟弟，暗暗惊奇。躲在柱子后面观察了半日，见佐助始终没有动身跟上去的意思，只是抱着行李坐在屋檐下看着院子里啄食的小鸡仔呆呆出神，心想：原来佐助和我一样，被尼桑视作累赘抛弃了。

佐助在小屋又住了一晚，把尼桑的藏书和生活用品重新整理了一遍，然后收拾心情，振作精神，带着恰拉助回到小岛。

鹰小队三人问起鼬的病情，佐助说大好了，多谢关心。他神色如常，三人谁都没有看出这段日子他经历过怎样的悲欢离合。三人又汇报说他不在的这段时间岛上虽无大事发生，但为了争二把手的位子曾有过几次小规模的冲突。佐助便招来为首的几名当事人，用万花筒给他们播放小岛尸横遍野血流成河的恐怖惊悚片，警告诸人若再起内讧，便会落得幻术中的下场。

 

既已回岛，诸多事务缠身，佐助对尼桑的相思之苦稍微减轻了几分。他感觉自己的心灵似乎比以前更加强健了，过去每次和尼桑分别，他的心里都空荡荡的，像是无根的浮木随波漂流，不知何时便会支离破碎在岸边搁浅；现在则有一些厚实的东西沉淀下来，他的内心不再是那个自我放逐的浪子，而是自成一体自给自足的家园。

忙忙碌碌吵吵闹闹的白天总是过得很快，到了夜晚，独自躺在床上想着一去多日杳无音信的尼桑，佐助不免孤枕难眠。恰拉助在隔壁听到他辗转反侧的声响，大起同命相怜之感，心想两个寂寞的人应该互相安慰，便一骨碌从床上爬起，钻进佐助的被窝。

“睡不着吗？我也是。来来来，我们来开卧谈会。”

佐助在沉默中吸了吸鼻子。

“哟，哭啦？”恰拉助戳戳佐助的肩膀，“转过来，让爷看看你梨花带雨的样子。”

“没。”佐助瓮声瓮气地说。

“你放宽心啦，”恰拉助安慰道，“尼桑对你一往情深，绝对不会在外面勾三搭四的。”

“我……”佐助轻声道，“……有种不好的预感。”

“怎么？”

“……尼桑这一去，不会再回来了。”

他的语气平静，恰拉助却吓了一跳，忙道：“喂，别胡思乱想。尼桑不会不要你的，他不是这种人。”话虽这样说，自己心里却也没底，毕竟这个世界的鼬比起自家尼桑来行事更为乖张，实在教人捉摸不透。

只听佐助喃喃自语道：“现在我才明白，当时尼桑说希望我能像雄鹰一样展翅高飞……是什么样的心情……其实，没有谁能成为谁的左膀右臂，每个人都是靠自己的力量搏击风雨。我对他的爱，就是放任他自由地飞，而他给我的爱，就是让我即使没有他，也能找到属于自己的一片天空……”

“不对，不对。”恰拉助在枕头上把脑袋摇晃得像拨浪鼓，“他之所以敢天南地北到处乱飞，是因为他知道无论飞得多远，都有一个永远可以回去的地方——有你在的家呀。”

“……”

“再说了，你不还有我嘛。”

两人有一搭没一搭地聊了半夜，迷迷糊糊地各自睡着了。第二天，第三天，依旧如此。第四天清晨，两人都还没醒，一只信鸽飞进佐助的卧室，将一张纸片投递到窗前的书桌上，站在窗沿“咕咕”叫了两声，又飞走了。不一会儿两人先后起床洗漱，恰拉助一边刷牙一边拉开窗帘，“咦？”

他拈起桌上的明信片，只见正面是云雷峡的风景画，背面是三行小楷：

“佐助：

云隐村的栗子蛋糕

味道很好哦^o^”

没有地址，没有署名，但看字迹是尼桑写的，虽然自己和佐助都叫“佐助”，但这个“佐助”显然特指这个世界的佐助——他的亲弟弟。

“我说的吧。”恰拉助把明信片往佐助面前一掷，纸片平平飞去，“尼桑他才放不下你呢。”

佐助接过，如获至宝，摩挲品读了好几遍，用塑胶膜仔细地封装了，贴身收藏了一整天，连洗澡时都摆在淋不着水的搁板上边洗边看。次日傍晚，佐助和恰拉助、水月、香燐、重吾正在沙滩上的露天餐桌旁吃饭，忽一只海鸥拍着翅膀飞来，又投下一张明信片，半截掉进鱼汤里，佐助忙抢救出来。这一张正面的风景画是雷之国的摩艾海岸，背面的文字是：

“佐助：

吃到了美味的烤牡蛎

不过没有佐助烤的好吃哦^o^”

佐助读着尼桑的小诗笑得像个傻子，筷子掉在地上也没发觉，差点就当着众人的面朝那个表情符号亲上去。

“啧啧……我说的没错吧？尼桑真的超级放不下你哎……”

恰拉助的语气从宽慰变成了酸溜溜的醋意。

说好的同命相怜呢？

此后的大半年里，鼬几乎每天给佐助寄一张明信片，每次都由不同的鸟儿送来。有时到了没有明信片可买的地方，他便用铅笔和墨水自己画出当地的风土人情。所附的文字内容不是他吃到的美食、看到的奇景、遇到的趣事，就是邂逅的好人。他途径的城镇乡村、高山原野、湖泊森林……有些是佐助当年也曾游历过的，读着尼桑的文字，仿佛故地重游；有些是他不曾去过的，欣赏着尼桑的画，仿佛身临其境。他用一本厚厚的相册将尼桑寄来的明信片按时间顺序收藏起来，每到闲暇时就打开细细翻阅。尼桑的足迹越走越远，虽然天各一方，佐助却觉得他一直在自己身边。

恰拉助每天都嫉妒得要发疯。人家的尼桑怎么就那么浪漫体贴懂情趣，而自家的……他还记得十岁那年去参加忍者学校的毕业旅行，地点在霜之国的风雪山庄，那是他第一次离开家去那么远的地方，晚上和老师同学们在雪山下的小旅馆合宿，他钻在被窝里打着手电给家里写信，一封写给爸爸妈妈，另一封专门写给尼桑，说自己是多么想他。他买了一打明信片，九张寄给最要好的小伙伴，留了三张最漂亮的都寄给了尼桑。可尼桑却像从来没收到过一样，没有一丁点儿回应。

后来尼桑加入了“晓”，常年在世界各地到处跑，却从没给家里写过一封信。某次他央求尼桑寄两张明信片给自己，却被他一句“无聊，你怎么老喜欢这种女孩子的玩意儿”怼了回来。

真是人比人，气死人。

那混蛋，只晓得用铜臭味满满的信用卡打发弟弟，简直俗不可耐！

 

鼬一路游山玩水一路考古，每到一处城镇，总要钻进旧书铺淘宝，偶尔见到绝版的手抄本，便不惜重金买下来，派乌鸦送回竹林里的小屋。手头的钱花完了，就去当地最大的豪宅里“借”一点，有的银锭上印有家纹，便去银铺里熔了重铸，路遇贫苦的老弱妇孺，转手又散个精光，随身只带少量生存必需品和纸笔，衣服破了也不补，胡须长了也不修，放浪形骸，好不自在。

他爬上最高的山，在陡峭的悬崖边吹最劲的风，变成最美的女人，在寒酸的草棚里喝最烈的酒，在大峡谷边从日落坐到日出，在冰湖里脱光了衣服潜泳，在喧闹的集市中与万千人擦肩而过，在无垠的荒漠里对月独酌。

他在沙漠里走了五天五夜，遇到一支走私香料的商队，他们送他一头骆驼和一件白布长袍，告知他哪里有水源。他披着长袍骑着骆驼，沿着他们指点的道路找到了绿洲，在自制的葫芦里装满泉水。

他划着独木舟在一片茂密的原始森林中穿行，林中水汽弥漫，植物饱满翠绿，鱼虫鸟兽都极其艳丽。小舟分开水草，靠上坚硬的陆地，他弃舟登岸，在枝叶间摸索着前进。他在密林深处遇到一群住在高高的树屋上的土人，他们有着浅棕色的皮肤，墨绿卷曲的长发，浑身赤裸，只在下体用五彩缤纷的鸟羽装饰，耳垂被贯穿的兽牙拉得很长。他们的男子从五六岁起就是出色的猎手，他们捕食一种似猪非猪似鹿非鹿的野兽，吃它的肉，喝它的血，用它的骨头做笛子和针，用它橘色渐层带金色斑点的毛皮做屋顶。他们的婴儿十分安静，只要一哭闹，他们的母亲就把乳头塞进他们嘴里。他们白天狩猎采集，夜晚便聚集在树屋里，用他们独特的语言讲述祖先的故事。他们不知道什么是“忍者”，什么是“火影”，他们的词汇里没有“战争”与“和平”。他们能模仿一千多种鸟叫声。鼬用画笔记录下这一切，学会了他们的语言。他们送他几根漂亮的羽毛作为赠别的礼物。

他踏进湍急的江河，沿着瀑布逆流而上，迎着彩虹，走过风化而成的石梁。他在一座雪谷中遇到一支奇异的部落，超过八成的人口都是女性，她们肤色各异，容貌皆不相同。她们的祖先是三位结义姐妹，老大不堪家暴愤而杀夫，老二不愿嫁给奸污她的男人，老三在生下两对双胞胎女儿后被视为不祥，她们分别从牢房、洞房和产房中逃脱出来，自毁容貌，流落异乡，以帮佣、行乞、卖艺为生。她们相识于患难，先后收养了上百名被遗弃的女婴，成为她们共同的母亲。她们的女儿在一次次战争中沦为军妓，为仇敌们生下一代代骁勇善战的儿子。她们结伴逃亡，隐匿于这座山谷之中。这里每年有九个月都是冬季，大雪封山，外人无法进入，五月冰雪消融，六月春江水暖，七月百花盛开，她们中想成为母亲的人便于此时走出山谷，在外面的世界寻找心仪的配偶；另一些人则永不出山，在母亲的怀抱中做一辈子的女儿。出去的人有的再也没有回来，有的回到谷中生下儿女。她们的儿子将在十三岁时面临人生的抉择，是成为男人被逐出山谷，还是留下来当一个女人。如今山谷中有三百多名十三岁以下的男童和两百多名自愿接受变性手术的“女人”。鼬学会了她们的文字，她们送他用一整张白狐皮硝制而成的围脖作为赠别的礼物。

他在溪水中叉鱼，在树上掏鸟蛋，在农民的田地里偷挖土豆、红薯、萝卜和西瓜。他曾变成大名的座上宾享用过御膳，也曾伪装成阶下囚品尝过牢饭，干粮吃完了又找不到食物的时候，他也啃过树皮和草根。他曾误食有毒的菌子产生了幻觉，摊成一个太字躺在地上对着天空傻笑。他循着稻花的香气走进一条破落的小山村，村民们见了他如同见到下凡的神仙，簇拥着他嘘寒问暖，问他是佐助先生的什么人。他们每个人的身体都残缺不全，有的眼盲，有的耳聋，有的脊柱弯曲，有的胸口凹陷，最轻的失去了一只耳朵，最严重的四肢齐断。他们都得了一种罕见的怪病，病毒从肢体末端开始慢慢感染到全身，无药可医且传染性极强。他们的亲人像躲避瘟疫一样躲着他们，他们被自己的村子驱逐流放。他们中的一些人在贫病交加中孤独地死去，另一些则被当作小白鼠在实验室里受尽了非人的虐待。幸而几年前鹰小队路过集中营时救了他们，香磷用药缓解他们的病情并研制出有效的疫苗，将他们的寿命延长到十年以上。重获自由的他们却不愿再回到家乡，互相搀扶着来到这片被荆棘包围的贫瘠的土地上勉力维生。病毒损害了他们的肉体，世道人心摧毁了他们的精神，他们自称“垃圾”，亲热地称呼彼此为“废物”。他们对人类社会失去了最基本的信任，他们怨恨乡亲的无情、官府的不作为，进而怨恨一切幸福的健全人。他们无力报复也无心自强，每天以怨恨为养料活得有滋有味。他们不知道佐助云游四方是为了赎罪，不然会更加坚信自己对世界的看法是正确的——小人得志，奸佞当道。地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。

鼬在这群人中得到了亲人般的厚爱——不仅因为他是佐助的大哥，还因为他们从他身上嗅到了知己的味道——他为他们每个人画像，倾听他们的悲惨遭遇，记录下他们的每一句话哪怕是粗鄙的咒骂——他们从未感觉到自己的存在被如此重视过。他们个个潦倒不堪，身无长物，鼬离开的时候他们扶老携幼伫立在村口，用他们浑浊的眼睛里真诚的思念和畸零的身躯中那一股好死不如赖活着的生命力为他送别。

鼬的旅途越走越长，想要亲手交给弟弟的礼物就越来越多。他去到的地方越来越偏远，却越来越频繁地听到人们提起鹰小队的形容相貌。他并未刻意去寻觅弟弟留下的足迹，然而越是在浩荡圣恩泽被不到的穷乡僻壤，佐助随手而施的义举越是无处不在。

他在一个番茄大丰收的季节来到了大陆最西端的海岸，据古书记载，这里有一个只有一座小镇的世界上最小的国家，他们的国民博学而儒雅，热爱艺术与文化，崇拜儿童和星辰。小镇上最年轻的建筑也有数百年历史，最大最古老的是一栋三层楼的木屋，其中珍藏着人类发明的第一张纸，写成的第一本书。

鼬沿着长长的海岸线一路由北向南而行，却始终没有找到这座传说中古朴的小镇。白天，海水中漂浮的碎冰渐渐消失不见，海面时而平静时而汹涌，浪花拍击着千奇百怪的礁石和五颜六色的沙滩；夜晚，海中的浮游生物发出蓝色的荧光，如梦似幻，月亮阴晴圆缺。

某晚他正枕着涛声入睡，一场突如其来的暴雨把他从梦中浇醒。他起身寻找避雨的地方，黑暗中遥遥望见远处有一星灯火，冲风冒雨来到近前，是一间圆木搭成的林间小屋，昏黄的灯光从窗口映出，窗台上的花盆里卧着一只黑猫。他上前扣了扣木门，开门的是一对高鼻深目满脸皱纹的老夫妇，他们将他请进屋，端上热腾腾的姜茶，一个大约八九岁梳着麻花辫的小女孩躲在老妇人身后，和她怀中的雪貂一齐好奇地打量着他。他喝了几口热茶，问起那座小镇的所在，二老对视一眼，神情黯然。

“不在了，没有了，亡国灭种了。”

鼬又惊讶又惋惜，忙问可有遗址残存。老爷子从厚厚的镜片后面深深地看了他一眼，说：“你是宇智波一族的吧。”

“是。”

“佐助？”

“不，那是家弟。”

“那是……鼬？”

“正是在下。”

“鼬君是奉火影之命外出公干？”

“不，是我自己的旅行。”

“嗯，读万卷书，行万里路。”老爷子连连点头，“蛮好，蛮好。”

“鼬君浑身都淋湿了，请先去沐浴更衣吧。”老妇人慈祥地说，“稍后再聊。”

洗完热水澡，鼬擦着头发走进客厅，餐桌上已摆着一盘用山珍和海味烹饪而成的什锦炒面，他这十多天来风餐露宿，委实没吃过几顿正经饭，忙深鞠一躬，谢过二老的盛情款待，举筷就食。二老等他吃完，与他闲聊了一会儿，老妇人走进内室，搬出一本旧相册，摆在他的面前。

他打开相册一页页地翻阅，只见相片微微泛黄，有人物，有风景，连贯起来看，似是一场战争的记录。他越看越觉得眼熟，那些人物和风景仿佛在他的记忆里存在过，他盯着一张躺在污泥中的女性的面庞看了许久，终于认出她是他的亲人——这场战争，就是他四岁时亲历过的第三次忍界大战。宇智波一族在木叶夺取决定性胜利的战役中伤亡惨重，父亲失去了他的兄弟，母亲失去了她的姐妹，而疼爱他的爷爷奶奶外公外婆……也都战死在南贺川边的旷野上。

他慢慢地翻阅着，最后一页只贴着一张四方的小照，色彩比之前的更鲜亮些，他凝视片刻，照片中的人物竟然“活”了——年轻的女子抱着她襁褓中的婴儿，身边她年轻的丈夫拉着装满家什的板车，在一条巷子里边走边说笑——这条巷子的风景他再熟悉不过，正是他每天放学都会经过的那条路，也是他曾无数次接弟弟放学的回家之路。那对搬家中的夫妇正是他年轻的父母——那一年宇智波一族被集体迁移至木叶的边缘地区，年幼的他虽毫无印象，但长大后常常听族人提起那时的仓皇与狼狈——那个襁褓中的婴儿，自然就是他。

鼬的眼泪一滴，一滴，掉落在那仿佛不曾逝去的旧时光中。

老爷子合上相册，说：“万分抱歉。”

老妇人握住他的手，紧了紧又松开，缓缓说道：“自从人类进化出了仙人眼，近千年间分化出几十支部族，其中拥有最强瞳力写轮眼的宇智波一族始终处在腥风血雨的权力斗争的中心，而拥有无相眼的无名氏一族，则世世代代都是战争的旁观者。”

“与在惨烈的战争中大爆发式增长的万花筒写轮眼不同，无名氏一族的不动无相眼没有任何触发条件，是随机在族群中诞生的特殊瞳力。”

“木叶村的创始人千手柱间为人宽厚仁义，他的弟弟千手扉间精明强干，他们兄弟俩是第一对发现无相眼存在的外族人。千手柱间诚邀无名氏一族加入木叶，并请他们用瞳力记录下千手一族与宇智波一族握手言和的历史性会谈，以及建村后具有纪念意义的重大事件。”

“其它国家和忍者村的领导人纷纷效仿，无名氏一族的瞳力被无节制地滥用。一些身居高位的权贵开始进行种族实验，强迫无名氏一族的男女如牲畜般交配，以期人工培育出更多的不动无相眼；许多无名氏一族的眼睛被渴望得到特殊瞳力的外族人肆意夺取；更多的无名氏一族因为见证了太多政治黑幕，被各国当局在利用后全部抹杀。”

“最后一次大屠杀发生在十二年前。这个拥有无害的瞳力且与世无争的族群，终于彻底从人类历史上消失了。”

老妇人说罢，摘下圆框眼镜，默默擦拭着镜片。

鼬想问无名氏一族和被灭国的小镇是什么关系，又想问他们是不是无名氏一族的后裔，但听老妇人的话中之意显然不想把真相说尽，便忍住了没有问。他在小木屋借宿了半个多月，白天和老爷子一起砍柴打猎，帮老妇人洗衣做饭，陪小女孩办家家玩耍；晚上便在灯下翻阅二老收藏的珍贵的历史影像资料。临行前一晚，小女孩从自己的卧室里偷偷溜出来，爬上餐桌旁的木椅跪在鼬身边，献宝般捧出她所有的涂鸦让他挑一张作为礼物。鼬把每一张都狠狠夸赞了一番，小女孩高兴得忘乎所以，小心翼翼地从怀中取出一张小纸片，神秘兮兮地说：“嘘……爷爷奶奶不许我玩眼睛，你要保密哦。”

纸片上有四个他十分熟悉的背影，忽地身形一晃，齐齐跃出了画面，只留下浓浓的黑夜和淡淡的月光。

“大姐姐救了爷爷奶奶和我，大哥哥杀了坏人，为爸爸妈妈报仇。”小女孩指着不停跃出的画中人说，“他们都是我的大英雄。”

“那我呢？”鼬笑着问。

“你啊……”小女孩清澈的灰眼珠滴溜溜地转，“是个傻乎乎的书呆子，嘻嘻。”

说着，捂嘴而笑。

 

这一天，一头灰雁为佐助衔来一张模糊的照片：尼桑歪着头，左手捏着一幅意义不明的抽象画，右手比着一个V字，脸上洋溢着骄傲的笑容。

 

 

（TBC）


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

100

 

转眼又到了七月末，佐助就快二十一岁了。如果尼桑没有在他十八岁生日那天回到他身边，他现在应该过着另一种生活吧。他心灵的伤痕也许终究会被岁月抚平，但不会像现在这样开出丰盛的花朵。他也许永远找不到尼桑的葬身之处，只能在心底默默地怀念他，告诉他自己已经和他一样老了。

现在他觉得自己还很年轻，尼桑也是，他们会一起永远年轻下去。

他抬起头，看了一眼在沙滩上和水月等人一起踢球的恰拉助，又想：如果尼桑没有复活，这小子还会来到这个世界吗？他会不会穿越到另一个平行时空，和另一对自己和尼桑生活在一起呢？如果他的到来像他所说的那样是背负着某种使命，只有完成这个使命之后才能回去，那这个使命究竟是什么呢？

和初次相遇时的水火不容相比，现在的他和恰拉助都向对方稍微靠近了一些，他的心变得更轻了，而那家伙的心变得更重了。他忽然觉得自己很幸运，毕竟不是每个人都有机会遇到来自另一个时空的截然相反的自己，相互观照着成长，看到另一种完全不同的活法。谁也不必效仿谁，却能自然而然地拓宽人生的视野。

 

自从发现和佐助同名不同命，你怜我不怜之后，再爬上他的床和他互诉衷肠，恰拉助就觉得有些没意思了。香磷是女孩子，女孩子的床不能随便乱爬，会出事。他便转而和水月厮混，两个人挤在一张床上吹牛打屁，倒也别有一番乐趣。

一开始佐助把他的宝贝明信片守得可紧，谁也不让碰。嘁，稀罕。后来大概是收得多了，竟故作大方起来，不仅不藏还主动借给他看。哼，赤裸裸的炫耀。恰拉助每每翻着这本相册，都不禁感叹宇宙之奥妙，造化之神奇，两个不同时空的同一个人，笔迹竟然能如此像法，除了极个别字形的细节不同，其它几乎一模一样，完全可以用来望梅止渴。

不过自家尼桑从没写过什么东西给自己，真正的他会用怎样的语气他无从想象，反正肯定不会像佐助的尼桑那样甜。尼桑的作文他倒看过不少。记得还在忍者学校念书的时候，尼桑的作文年年都被老师当作范文讲评，而自己作为“鼬的弟弟”，总是被叫到讲台上朗读他的作文。那时候他的心情相当复杂，既为自己有这样一个优秀的尼桑感到骄傲，又受不了周围的人总拿他们兄弟俩比较，而自己每次都被比得灰头土脸。

尼桑的作文超越年龄的早熟，题目往往是《我的理想》（是世界和平）、《民主与自由之我见》、《一论乌托邦》、《再论乌托邦》、《三论乌托邦》、《忍者制度可以休矣》……还特爱用笔画超多的字，乍一看密密麻麻，念得他磕磕巴巴，在小伙伴面前时髦值大跌。最倒霉的是有一次老师让他上去念尼桑的作文——《我的弟弟》——大概实在是太丢脸，他的心理防御机制早已把那段记忆自动屏蔽，那篇作文究竟写了些啥，事后他一个字也想不起来，只记得自己边念底下的同学边时不时爆发出一阵哄堂大笑，他脸不红手不抖，其实差点尿在裤子里。念完了老师还问：民那桑，这篇作文反应了佐助的尼桑对他怎样的思想感情呀？小朋友们齐声大喊：喜——欢——！

呸！真喜欢我，会把我写成那样让我当众出丑？

尼桑的画他也有幸见过许多，不过不像佐助的尼桑那样走文艺青年路线，大都是军事地图。不得不说尼桑在这方面从小天赋异禀，当年和全村的大孩小孩一起玩打仗游戏，每次不小心被“敌军”俘虏，尼桑总有办法把他赚出来。尼桑一直是他们“宇智波先锋队”的小头头，智计百出，兵不厌诈，常常以少胜多。在儿时的自己的心里，尼桑是世界上最了不起的男子汉。

然而，就算是这样的人，面对时间和空间的阻隔，也还是无能为力的吧……？

恰拉助心想。等等，这样说来，能够穿越时空的我，岂不是更加天赋异禀，比尼桑高得多了去了？

啊哈哈哈……他躺在床上，双手垫着脑袋，翘起的二郎腿一晃一晃，得意地笑出声来。

精神胜利法万岁！

 

生日这天一早，恰拉助正在熟睡，忽被几下巨大的轰隆声惊醒，那声音自不远处的海面上传来，惊天动地，几乎要把窗玻璃震碎。他第一反应便是“敌人打来了！”——忙从床上跃起，边穿衣戴甲边往外跑。来到外间，佐助也正从他的卧室冲出来，两人一前一后奔出大门，只见屋前的沙滩上乌泱泱地站满了人，个个面带欢笑，水月、香磷、重吾和幸吉四人站在第一排，带领众人一齐拍手，啪，啪，啪啪啪，啪啪啪啪，啪啪……“生日快乐——佐助大人——！”

轰——！轰——！轰——！停泊在近海处的“UCHIHA” 号和“ITACHI”号礼炮齐鸣，足足发了三九二十七响，人群中间的壮汉们双手一扬，由岛上能工巧匠制作的七彩纸鸢呼啦啦迎风飞起，在空中组成“佐助大人生日快乐”几个大字，彩带飘飘，甚是好看。

恰拉助沾了佐助的光，又是被尊称为“大人”又有如此多的朋友们为他庆生，自是乐得合不拢嘴，连连向众人道谢。佐助却想：这些人瞒着我擅自开动炮船，把宝贵的武器当玩具耍，浪费资源又虚张声势，毫无危机意识，不知是哪个出的主意，回头定要严惩。又想：他们也是一番好意，对此事的处理既不能太过严苛，以免动摇军心，又要让他们吃到教训，免得下次得寸进尺。于是面露温和微笑，用眼神示意众人安静，朗声道：“多谢诸位。今天是我的生日，但并不是什么特殊的日子，请大家马上回到自己的岗位上，一切工作照常进行，如果敌人趁这个时机偷袭我们，那便得不偿失了。”说罢朝鹰小队三人扫了一眼，转身返回木屋。

众人本拟大肆庆祝一番，见老大如此说，只得作罢，纷纷散去。恰拉助十分扫兴，跟着佐助悻悻然回到屋中，正要抱怨：“你这人真是……”，即被佐助一句冷冷的质问打断：“你们几个，谁是主谋？”

“是我，大人。”幸吉从鹰小队身后跨步而出，躬身行礼道。

不等佐助出言训斥，他便仆地跪倒，土下座道：“大人，请听小的解释：动用船只是大家的主意，除了那两艘，其余的都严阵以待，确保万无一失。岛上的每座岗哨、箭塔、炮楼，都增派了两倍的人手，谁都不敢懈怠，想着是大人的生辰，决不能让贼子给搅黄了。那一百八十人都是精挑细选出来的对大人一等一忠心耿耿的士卒，他们平时踏实勤恳，只会埋头做活，心中虽仰慕大人，却没什么机会见大人一面，今天特地给他们这个机会，也算是对他们的奖励。”

佐助低低地“哼”了一声，见幸吉把身体伏得更低了，暗想自己与他初会之时，此人是个粗犷豪迈的硬汉，后来在山寨重逢，他被苦难打磨得更加愤世嫉俗，粗豪的性子却不减半分，谁知移民到这小岛之后竟越来越露出一副奴才相。只听他又道：“大、大人……还有一份礼物，您若是不想要，那……小的便命人将它毁了。”

“什么东西？”

“那个……是大家费了九牛二虎之力才办成的……那个……不太好拿，还得请大人亲自去看。”

“好。”

佐助由幸吉带路，鹰小队和恰拉助紧随其后，六人登上一搜小船，幸吉亲自摇橹，小船乘风破浪，向小岛东北方的海域驶去。转过了水滴形的圆弧，沿海已无浅滩，一堵刀砍斧劈般的峭壁直接从海中高高耸起，石壁上光芒耀眼，不知何时竟多了一个巨大的宇智波家纹，团扇上方还有“SASUKE”六个字母，每个字母目测有三人多高。佐助眉头微蹙，瞥了眼鹰小队和恰拉助，见他们也是一脸惊讶，显是并不知情，心想这莽汉不知从哪儿学的溜须拍马之术，为了讨好自己竟不惜浪费人力物力，让手下冒着生命危险做这等无聊无益之事。他斜睨着幸吉，淡淡道：“既然你如此忠心，那现在就奉我之命，投海自尽吧。”

“是，是。”

那虬髯大汉竟不求饶，向佐助拜了一拜，纵身跃入海中。舟上其余五人都吃了一惊，“哎哟！”恰拉叫起来，“要……要不要救他？”

佐助摇摇头，心想先让他吃点苦头再说。也从船上跃起，驾着须佐飞到石壁前，本想将那多余之物一举捣毁，但见那几个字母和家纹的白色扇柄是由各种贝壳拼缀而成，红色的扇面则是珊瑚，想必花费了岛民们极大的心血，便有些不忍下手。又想这个工程从制作到组装浩大繁琐，绝非短期内可以完成，能瞒过自己和鹰小队而不被发现，定是做了相当高明的伪装。他回到舟中，命香燐回去后将此事彻头彻尾地调查清楚，估摸着时间差不多了，又命水月分开大海，把半死的幸吉打捞上来， 由重吾持桨，一行人返回小岛。

数日后，香燐将查明的情况做成报告交给佐助，由谁发起，如何分工，何时开工，几时完工等等……内容十分详尽细致。佐助阅后心想：果然如此。遂命鹰小队前去收缴那块仿石壁颜色的伪装布，把那六个字母和大团扇重新遮蔽起来。又召集全岛村民公开批评了涉事人员，勒令从今往后任何人不得擅作主张做这种蠢事——在小岛极具战略功能的天然屏障上安置如此大而鲜明的标识，岂不是给自己树靶子方便敌人炮轰？——如有违者，不论地位高低，一律依军法处死。知情不告者同罪，主动举报者另有升赏。众人齐声称是。

散会后，眼看左右无人，恰拉助凑近佐助身边，低声道：“佐助大人，有句话我不知当讲不当讲。”

“说。”

“这句话除了我，恐怕没人敢对你讲。如果现在不讲，哪天我走了，更没有人会对你讲。”

佐助斜了恰拉助一眼，心想你爱讲不讲。

只听他道：“刚才你说要多做实事，少务虚，话是没错。务实固然重要，可这些你看不上的虚头巴脑的东西同样重要。如果不重要，为什么每个国家都有自己的徽章，每个部落都有自己的图腾，每个族群都有自己的家纹呢？为什么大蛇丸要在他所有的产品上印O.B.T.C.四个字母，而木叶村却要在大蛇丸的产品上再刻一个更大的木叶纹呢？想要团结人心，这些东西是必不可少的哇。何况你的小岛由各地移民组成，已经分成两派互相不对付了说。”

“……”

“而且，你不许他们为你立雕像、悬挂你的名号和宇智波家纹，违者死罪，可是你自己不也在炮船上涂了两个大大的UCHIHA ITACHI吗？你这样做，大家表面上不敢说什么，心里却未必服气吧？”

佐助沉思不语。心想这话倒也没错，确是自己先做了坏榜样，上梁不正下梁歪，也不能太苛责岛民们。 

“依我之见，”恰拉助续道，“你不仅不该禁止他们使用标志性符号，反而应该大用特用，要是觉得团扇不好，就用折扇、蒲扇、芭蕉扇……让大家一看到扇子就想起美丽的小岛和敬爱的佐助大人，最好再来几句口号，比如‘树叶飞舞的地方就有火焰在燃烧’什么的……啊，有了，‘大海和天空交汇的地方就有雄鹰在飞翔’怎么样？”

佐助没有回答，甚至没有仔细听恰拉助说的话。他还沉浸在刚才的思考中。

——是的，岛民们怕他，因为他们的武力值和他相差太悬殊了，根本无法对抗。岛上一切大小事务，除非他不过问，否则凡是他拍板决定的，谁也不可能动摇更别提反对。他对他们有生杀予夺之能，他们不得不事事顺从自己以求保命。也正因为摄于这种强大的力量，他在的时候，他们之间的矛盾被暂时压了下去，而一旦他离开，就立刻显现出来。他们知道他总有一天会放手，把小岛的自治权交还给他们，所以早早地就开始为了权势而争斗。他们知道谁更得他的重用谁就更有地位，所以才会拼命讨他的欢心，而自己又是个非常难以取悦的人，所以他们才会抓住一个自以为有效的突破口就大张旗鼓地操办。上有所好，下必甚焉，迫使那个五大三粗的汉子变成唯唯诺诺的弄臣的不是别人，正是自己。

二十一岁之前，他只想过自己要做什么事、该怎么做，却从没想过自己究竟是个怎样的人。

现在他似乎有些看清了自己——  
  
一个独裁暴君。

 

从那天起，佐助有意识地减少自己一意孤行单方面做出的决定，尤其与赏罚相关的事务，他都会召集鹰小队集体讨论，然后投票表决。若票数持平，则再由他一锤定音。

这样的讨论成为惯例之后，各人资质、性情和价值观的差异也日渐显现出来。香燐一直是他们当中最聪明学识最渊博的那个，她的观点多是基于数据的分析，理性而又不失人情味；水月词锋犀利，发言往往一针见血，但是他太喜欢不分青红皂白地瞎抬杠，佐助已暗中决定把他踢出讨论会；恰拉助三天打鱼两天晒网，他便也随他去；最让佐助刮目相看的是重吾，话不多，但言之有物，在讨论中颇有分量，原本不通文墨的他通过自学竟变得满腹经纶，也许是因为每次他布置下去的任务无论有多繁重，他都完成得最认真的缘故。

讨论会的常客于是精简至三人，佐助打算等时机成熟之后再从岛民中选几个公心大于私心的有识之士加入，偶尔也会考虑一下是否等尼桑回来之后邀请他成为他们的一员。但一想到尼桑那副运筹帷幄之中决胜千里之外胸有成竹算无遗策的样子，就觉得好讨厌不想带他一起玩。

这晚许久没爬上他床的恰拉助又自说自话地钻进他的被窝，戳戳他的肩膀，道：“二哥，你可知道今天被笞杖一百的那三个男人其实是为了什么私斗？”

“什么？”

“才不是因为浪人派和武士派的矛盾。是为了女人。”

“哦，那应该罚得更重些。”

“为啥？”

“为女人私斗是最低级的行为。”

“呸！为女人私斗才是男人好不好？” 

恰拉助于是将事情的前因后果娓娓道来：那个女人叫菜菜子，怀孕八个月，早产诞下一对龙凤胎，母子平安。本是一件喜事，没想到竟冒出三个男人来认娃当爹。那个隆二是原配，那两个叫阿陆和浩司的，是她的小情人。

他说：“你之前不是重组了村寨嘛，原先的小家庭全被拆散了，女人们聚居在村中心一起抚养孩子，男人们散居在外围那是夜夜淫奔，黑灯瞎火的要多乱有多乱，好几个女人怀孕了不知道孩子爹是谁，才会闹出这桩争风吃醋的案子来。”

“所以说，你看，这事儿的始作俑者还是你。岛上男女比例六比一，这种事以后只会越来越多，人之常情，不宜重罚啊大人。”

佐助最烦这种男欢女爱家长里短的破事，一向不管，此时听恰拉助一说，方才知道岛上的两性关系已然无法维持传统的婚姻制度，甚至发展到新生儿“只知其母，不知其父”的程度。

正在头痛，只听恰拉助又道：“你想过没有，等这些人老了，死了，小岛怎么办？女人少，小孩就少，总有一天老弱病残会多于青壮年，到时候哪怕没有敌人打过来，他们也全都灭绝了。但另一方面呢，小岛地方就这么点儿，要是女人多，小孩生得多，不出几代人口就会爆炸，那也不必等敌人来打，早晚有一天先把岛上的资源消耗殆尽，大家只好一起饿死。”

佐助从没想过这个问题，愣了半晌，问：“那你说怎么办？”

“依我之见，你还是和香燐商量商量，让她好好算算，以目前小岛的人口比例、资源规模，还缺多少年轻女性。至于用什么吸引姑娘们来你的小岛嘛……”恰拉助“嘻嘻”一笑，“当然得靠我们佐助大人出卖色相啦~”

佐助边听边点头，听到最后一句，翻个了白眼，一脚把那厮踹下床去。

 

“……以上。”

“是佐助打发你来和我商量这件事的吧？”

“是啊，那家伙，尽爱支使人。” 

夜幕下的大海围绕着小岛，沙滩上层层叠叠的脚印被浪花卷走，漆黑的村寨里不安分的荷尔蒙躁动着，唯有身后的小木屋还亮着灯火。香燐转过头，看着月光下恰拉助的侧脸——他的鼻梁更挺拔了，脸部的轮廓更加棱角分明，比刚来的时候成熟了许多，长得更帅了。

看着这样一张无敌帅气的侧脸，她的内心却毫无波澜。她感到自己会永远爱他，但只是亲人之爱，朋友之爱，而不再是男女之爱了。

“佐助，我想和你生个孩子。”

“哎？！！！！”

恰拉助瞪大双眼，惊恐地看着她。

“不愿意？”

“不、不……”

“你的基因那么好，我总在想，不和这家伙生个孩子，多可惜啊。”

“你、你的基因也好！”恰拉助忙道，“咱、咱俩的孩子肯定又聪明又漂亮，风情万种，颠倒众生……只、只是……我……我……”

“没想要当爸爸？”

“这是一方面。还有，如果哪天我回去了，我们的孩子是和我一起走呢，还是留下来陪你？”

“嗯……”

“如果和我一起走，让你们母子分离，我于心何忍？如果留下来陪你，我在另一个世界会一生一世牵挂着你们啊。”

香燐低下头，默然无语。

“你可以用佐助的精子嘛。”恰拉助忙安慰她道，“反正我俩的基因是完全一样的，是吧？”

“其实我……”香燐看着踩进沙子里的自己赤裸的脚趾，“……已经和水月交往了。”

“哈，我知道。”

“哎？”

“有几次我去找水月卧谈，他不在他的床上，然后半夜就听见他的声音从你的房间里传出来，嘿嘿，这种事可瞒不过我。”

“……对不起。”

“嗐，谁对不起谁呀，咱俩不是早就分手了嘛，各寻新欢呗。”

“水月是你的朋友，我也是，我们应该告诉你。”

“那我瞒着你的事儿更是数也数不清。”

“是啊，你这个人，花心，滥情，没半点真心，专爱哄骗女孩子，我早就感觉到了，你根本没爱过我。”

“冤枉啊~~~六月飞雪啊~~~！”

“不过……和你在一起真的很快乐。”香燐抱着双膝，脸上露出回味的微笑，“记得你第一次进入我的时候，我想，我是你的人了，我要永远和你在一起。后来一次一次又一次的，我想，做爱这件事真有趣，我太喜欢我的身体了。再后来我参加大蛇丸的实验，研读了大量数据，才知道你这样的男人万中无一。我一直很感谢你，让我从少女的春梦中清醒过来，成为一个自信的女人。”

“嘿……”恰拉助低头一笑，“过奖过奖。”

“有一段时间我和你还没断，和水月也只是玩玩，同时和两个男人保持着性关系，竟觉得脚踏两条船也挺好的。那时我才明白，好色花心都是人的本性，不分男女。当然，更大的可能是——我被你带坏了。”

“没有，没有，你一直都很好。”

“看，你总是这样。”香燐笑着捏了捏恰拉助的胳膊，“总有说不完的甜言蜜语，有时候我想对你发脾气，被你一哄，就怎么也发作不出来，不像那家伙……总是惹我生气，我一生气就打他，你知道他的体质很特别，打上去手感可好了。”

“什、什么……居然是因为这……？”

“是啊……和你在一起，你总是经验丰富的那个，我被你带领着飞向一个又一个新的天空。但是，和他在一起的时候……”香燐羞涩地笑着，“水月这家伙……什么也不懂，我就像你教我那样一点一点教他，当然我可没你这么耐心，他做得不好又嘴贱，我就暴打他，那家伙，越打他他越兴奋，真是变态……”

“……所以你再和我做爱的时候就觉得越来越没意思了？”

“是这样的。”

恰拉助万万没想到自己居然输在了温柔体贴上，不由得捶胸顿足，扼腕长叹。 

“和你在一起，我的心里总是隐隐感到不安。”香燐又道，“因为你老说自己总有一天会消失，说你一定要回去。”

“是的，哪怕走不了，在这里待到五十岁，一百岁，我也还是要回去。”

“……回去以后，你会去找你那个世界的我吗？”

“会的吧。”恰拉助抬头仰望着星空，“我想加入‘晓’，跟着尼桑满世界跑，找到散落在天涯海角的你，水月，还有重吾……然后，组建一支比‘晓’还要厉害的我自己的‘鹰小队’。”

“然后呢？也会组建自己的家庭吗？”香燐又问，“那时你对我说你是‘不婚主义者’，是骗我的吧？”

恰拉助摇摇头，“是真的。”

“为什么呢？”

“因为……”恰拉助沉吟片刻，道：“我曾以为我的家庭是世界上最幸福的，我的父母是世界上最完美的……然而，这一切都在尼桑离家出走后破灭了……那段时间我半夜醒来，经常听见爸爸妈妈在吵架，确切地说，是妈妈在责怪爸爸，怪他逼走了尼桑，说要不是因为我还小，她也要离开这个家……爸爸一声不吭，他不为自己辩解，也不安慰伤心哭泣的妈妈，只是沉默着，双手拢在袖子里，像一块石头一样严肃。那时候我还是个小孩子，最怕家人离散，尼桑已经走了，爸爸妈妈绝不能分开，我这样想着，用尽小孩子能想到的一切办法劝合他们……后来妈妈终于没有走，他们也不吵架了，但是，原本一家人温馨和睦的时光却再也找不回来了……”

香燐搂住恰拉助的肩膀，让他靠在自己身上。 

“其实……爸爸妈妈从来没有在我和尼桑面前说过对方一句不好，在外人面前也一直是一对相敬如宾的恩爱夫妻。但不知为什么我就是觉得不对劲。我很尊敬爸爸，但是我心里时不时有一个声音在对自己说：我不想成为他这样的男人——我想尼桑也是这样想的吧？所以才老是和他唱反调。我很爱很爱妈妈，但是我不希望她成为……怎么说，成为‘我妈妈’这样的女人。随着我慢慢长大，越来越了解我的家人，就越觉得妈妈为爸爸、尼桑和我付出了太多，而代价就是她自己的人生。我不想为另一个人放弃我的人生，再爱她也不会，将心比心，我也不希望她为了我而牺牲她自己。”

“所以……”香燐柔声道，“是因为没有一个完美的婚姻的模板能让你向往，没有一个理想的丈夫和父亲的榜样让你去学习？” 

恰拉助点点头。“回去以后，老爸一定会逼我继承家业，然后安排我和族里的女孩子相亲。我做不到尼桑那样和他硬碰硬，只好阳奉阴违咯。”说着耸耸肩，问：“你呢？会和水月结婚么？”

“还没想过呢。”香燐说，“也许不会吧。不过应该会生至少一个孩子吧。”

“……你不认为婚姻是你的归宿么？”恰拉助又问。

“嗯……不是。就算是医学也不是我的归宿。”香燐说着也抬起头，仰望着星空，“我的归宿……也许在我自己心中吧。”

 

 

（TBC）


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

101

 

自鼬出门远游之后，佐助每星期回一次小屋，把尼桑寄回家的书籍用油布包好，藏进冰窖里。

地里的果蔬无人照看，一味地徒长，倒也生机勃勃；鸡窝里的鸡蛋无人拾取，全都孵成了小鸡，一大家子叽叽喳喳地满院子跑，俨然这屋的主人；猪圈里的小野猪不知去向，想是跳出了围栏，回到树林子里去了。

佐助打开床边柜的暗格，取出本想用来捆绑尼桑结果被尼桑用来捆绑自己的绳索，拿在手里翻来覆去的把玩。

他说随便走走，可一走就走到了大陆的另一端。他说走累了就回来，可已经走了大半年的他，看起来还是那么精力充沛，兴致盎然。

“欧，欧，尼桑不要你喽！”

只要哪天没收到明信片，那小子就会在他耳边幸灾乐祸地怪叫。

他置若罔闻。

 

讨论会通常在小木屋的客厅里举行，客厅的墙上挂着两幅地图，一幅是小岛及其周围海域图，由岛上的测绘员自行绘制；另一幅是官方出版的世界地图，小岛在地图上是佐助用墨汁画上去的一个小黑点。

散会时通常是晚上九十点钟，如果这时候还没有飞鸟来送信，那么这一天应该就不会收到尼桑的明信片了。尽管如此，佐助还是会在就寝前站在屋前的沙滩上向着西边的夜空眺望，期待着那可能性极其渺茫的惊喜。

他的单人床边的墙上也挂着一幅世界地图，和客厅里的那幅一样大。每次收到尼桑的明信片，从画面和文字的信息里推断出他身在何处，佐助便在地图上相对应的地方钉上一枚图钉，在边上注明日期，用红色的细绳标出路线。每晚入睡前他都会看看这张地图，想象尼桑正在哪里歇宿；每天起床后他也会看看这张地图，想象尼桑是否已经启程。

他从红线的蜿蜒起伏中想象尼桑大袖飘飘潇洒的身影。前五个月，尼桑的足迹越走越远，在抵达地图西北角的某个点后，又一天天地离小屋、海岛和他越来越近。他说服自己这只是尼桑旅行中的一段转折，并不一定是归途，却还是忍不住心跳加速，浑身发热，仿佛重逢就在眼前。

 

七月二十二日傍晚、七月二十三日中午和七月二十四日清晨，他分别收到三张写着“佐助：生日快乐”的明信片，想是尼桑怕推算错日期或路上遗失，特地加了多重保险。

十一月二十五日的那张明信片上，正面画着距离火之国边境只有两天行程的幻术森林，背面写着：

“佐助：

那时在你的背上

我做的梦

回家告诉你。”

 

这一天，佐助在溪边开着永万洗菜，恰拉助在灶台旁开着双勾玉烧水，稍有风吹草动，两个弟弟便不约而同地停下手中的活，全力捕捉鼬的查克拉。

当鼬的身影出现在视野里的时候，佐助满心想要飞奔过去迎接他，身体却动不了，只是傻傻地站着，眼睁睁地看着那个人大步流星走到近前，瘦了，黑了，脸上胡子拉渣的，双眸深邃又明亮。

他想给尼桑一个最美的笑，表情却像是在哭。鼬卸下肩上的行囊，挂在弟弟脖子里，拨弄了一下他脑后小毛刷似的的小辫儿，问：“洗澡水烧了没？”

佐助这才发现尼桑身上臭烘烘的，破旧的长袍上打了好几个花补丁，一头长发剪短了，看起来干净利索。

 “啊。”他呆呆地答道。

鼬笑着捏捏弟弟的脸颊，走进院子，脱去衣服，扑通跳进浴桶里。

“矮油，尼桑变得好奔放哦。”恰拉助挤眉弄眼地说，“一定在外面和不三不四的家伙鬼混过哟。”

佐助好不容易盼到尼桑归来，心里欢喜得放起了烟花，哪有功夫理睬恰拉助的挑拨。掐住他的后颈用力一搡，笑道：“快，准备开饭。”

鼬洗完澡，穿起佐助新买的浴衣，边系腰带变走进茅屋，只见火塘四周摆满了各色家常菜肴，鸡鸭鱼肉，当季时蔬，铁锅里炖着菌菇汤，香气扑鼻。这两日他忙着赶路，没怎么好好吃过东西，着实饿了，忙盘腿坐下，刚拈起竹筷，两个弟弟就各盛了一大碗饭递到他面前，他不偏不倚，分别用双手接过，笑道：“看来今天我要做个饱死鬼。”

“尼桑，慢慢吃。”佐助柔声道。

“尼桑，你吃，我跳舞给你看。”恰拉助说着扭起了屁股。

鼬夹一口菜，扒一口饭，边吃边点头称赞：“好吃，好吃，果然什么都比不上佐助做的饭。”

“尼桑这样夸我，我都不好意思了。”恰拉助忙接口道。

佐助毫不在意那小子的抢功，边咀嚼边盯着鼬看，生怕他从眼睛里溜走。鼬也时不时看弟弟一眼，眼角眉梢满是笑意。空气中荡漾着奸兄淫弟的酸臭味让恰拉助感觉快要窒息。

吃罢饭，他主动揽下收拾餐具的活儿，坏笑道：“尼桑，你这一路肯定累坏了，赶紧上床歇息歇息。佐助，还不快给尼桑按摩按摩，嗯~？”

鼬喝了口茶，漱了漱口，站起身，走到廊下，微笑着朝弟弟招招手。佐助忙小碎步跑过去，想要给他一个紧紧的拥吻，对他说“欢迎回家”，却只是站在尼桑身侧，默默地凝视着他。

“你又长高了呢……”鼬左右摇晃着脑袋，仔细端详弟弟。

“那个……尼桑，很抱歉……你不在，我没看好，猪跑了……”佐助指指空空的竹篱笆圈，憨憨地笑着。

鼬扶住弟弟的双肩，把他按到一根檐柱上，佐助只道尼桑要和自己亲热，一颗心砰砰直跳，脸也红了，鼬却只是用手掌微微托了托他的下巴，又在他头顶按了按，用指甲在木头上刻了一道印记。然后把他拉开，自己站过去，示意弟弟也帮他量一量。

儿时的回忆瞬间浮现在佐助的脑海，他想起他们曾经的家，养着红鲤鱼的池塘，屋檐下摆动的风铃，某根木纹斑驳的廊柱上，每年都会多几道浅浅的刻痕。那是他最天真的追赶，也是尼桑最温柔的等待。他心中情感涌动，一头扎进鼬的怀里。现在的他必须曲一曲膝盖，弓一弓背，才能勉强靠在尼桑肩上了，可是尼桑的胸膛还是那么宽广温暖，让他想要纵情地撒娇。

“洗洗睡吧。”鼬柔声道。

“嗯。”

洗完澡，佐助回到屋中，才知道尼桑说的“睡”是真睡，并无引申义。鼬手歪腿扭地斜趴在竹榻上，那姿势仿佛在躺下的过程中就睡着了，一只脚还悬在床沿外，打着鼾。佐助微微一笑，搬正尼桑的身体，拉开薄被，躺在他身边，从背后抱住他。

他以为自己会渴望做些什么，却什么也没有做，只是轻轻抱着他，阖上眼，心满意足地睡去。

 

后半夜，兄弟俩在迷迷糊糊中拥抱在一起互相抚摸。梦境中那具虚无缥缈的身体并没有因碰触而消失，渐渐有了实感和温度。闭着眼睛，在完全醒来之前，饥渴的性器进入了火热的甬道，久旱逢甘霖，一时天雷勾动地火，激烈地交欢，无法自控地高潮，上方的人安静下来，下方的人反守为攻，翻身压倒那个朝思暮想的人，一边亲吻他一边疯狂地抽插，嘶吼着喷涌在对方的深处，他为自己第一次比尼桑更加持久而感到欣喜，鼬搂紧弟弟轻轻唤了一声，“佐助……”，两人额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，又一起沉沉入睡。

不知过了多久，佐助被身边的人温柔地吻醒，睁开双眼，迎上一对爱意无限的目光，便也报以同样深情的凝视。鼬的视线在弟弟的脸庞上停留良久，然后，随着指尖缓缓滑向他赤裸的胸膛……紧实的小腹……浓密的体毛……和正在勃起的阴茎。他坐起身，俯向床尾，侧躺下来，双手捧住那根专属于他的漂亮性器，揉捏把玩了一会儿，张口含入。前一场欢爱的味道瞬间充满了他的口腔，他忘情地舔舐着，吮吸着，如果说这世上有什么能比弟弟做的饭菜更美味，那就是弟弟本人。

自和尼桑分别以后，佐助既没有刻意禁欲，也没有太过纵欲，但都只是用手。此时久违的美妙触感让他几乎在尼桑的唇舌间融化，他发出低沉而甜腻的呻吟。正在享受，忽然一根又热又硬又粘湿的东西蹭到了他的脸上，他忙把它含入口中，津津有味地品咂，直到口中满是它喷出的腥涩体液，仍意犹未尽地尝个不停。

鼬再次起身，躺回弟弟枕边，抱紧他，给他深长而热烈的吻。两人的体液在纠缠的唇舌间混合，一些沿着嘴角流出，另一些分别吞进了各自的咽喉。他们一边热吻一边把彼此紧紧扣入自己怀中，迫切地想与对方合为一体，再也不分离。

他们不知疲倦地做爱，直到阳光洒满了小屋，把两人的发丝和睫毛照得纤毫分明，可以看清彼此晕红的脸颊上皮肤的纹理和血管的脉络。在两场欢爱之间的休憩时分，他们把手掌轻轻按放在对方的胸口，感受着彼此动情的心跳。他们闭上眼睛倾听彼此的呼吸，睁开眼睛默默地对视，想把彼此看进自己的心底。

“尼桑……”佐助用许久没有机会使用的撒娇的语气说，“我想和你做一整天……”

 

小破屋的纸门的隔音效果相当之差，恰拉助在外间走进走出，不断听见对门的卧室里传来佐助的叫喊声与呜咽声，讨饶声和狡辩声。

“啊……啊……不……不……不要了……不要了……呜……”

“刚才不是说要做一整天吗？”

“什……什么刚才……明明是……一个时辰……以前……好不好……啊……！”

他听见鼬“嘿嘿”地笑，心想尼桑出去浪了那么久，果然变得更坏了。自家尼桑虽然也爱欺负弟弟，但仅限于正常的兄弟关系，可没这些奇奇怪怪的性癖。

他从冰窖里取出昨晚的剩菜剩饭，用铁锅把冷饭煮成热粥，就着冷菜慢慢吃着。隔壁的搞基小剧场又“嗯嗯啊啊”“吱吱嘎嘎”了一会儿，只听佐助用有气无力嗲得吓死人的声音说：“尼桑……我好饿……实在做不动了……”，接着便是一阵悉悉索索的穿衣声，纸门“唰”的被拉开，鼬先走了出来，佐助在尼桑背后搂着他的腰，两人都裸着上身，只把浴衣围在腰间，眉眼含笑，满面红光，看上去还能大战三百回合。

“大哥二哥辛苦了，来，快来吃午饭哦不对是早饭，补充补充能量。”

兄弟俩何尝听不出恰拉助话中的揶揄之意，丝毫不为自己的白日宣淫感到羞愧，笑盈盈地异口同声道：“你先吃吧。”

说着佐助拦腰横抱起尼桑，鼬吃了一惊，随即勾住弟弟的脖子，笑道：“好哇，你骗我。”

“可不是和尼桑学的嘛。”

两人嬉闹着走进院子，走向小清潭，不一会儿，那边便传来两人欢乐的戏水声。

“啧啧啧……‘只羡鸳鸯不羡仙’呐……”恰拉助感叹着，回想起自己五岁以前和尼桑一起洗澡的时候，尼桑能把整个浴室当成他海战的战场，他在尼桑的指挥下把妈妈的香水瓶爸爸的鼻毛剪当作堡垒和飞机，每每泡得手指上的皮都皱了还不肯休战，困得不省人事最后被爸爸或妈妈抱回自己的小床上……美好的时光一去不复返，他寂寞地喝了一口汤。

不一会儿，兄弟俩又手牵着手说笑着走了回来，恰拉助看着两人胯下晃来晃去的老二，刚才心里小小的失落又变成了微微的得意：哈，论直径是尼桑的粗些，不过论长度倒是佐助更胜一筹呢。

吃完饭，他来到井边打水洗碗，只见兄弟俩面对面坐在浴桶里，鼬的下巴上抹着一层白花花的泡沫，佐助正拿着剃须刀小心翼翼地替尼桑刮胡子，两人的对话越发不堪入耳。

“等一下我帮你下面的毛也剃剃，扎嘴。”

“才不要，上次被你剃个精光，再长出来的时候难受死了。”

恰拉助急忙逃回屋里，门一关，耳朵一塞，继续制作他的降落伞。 

 

吃饱喝足，兄弟俩换上便装，佐助一手提了把伞，另一只手握住尼桑的手，在林子里散步消食，兼叙别来之情。

往常都是以鼬为主导在他的领地范围内巡逻，这一次却是由佐助带路，经过长满野小麦和野罂粟的红泥谷地，来到另一处靠海的山崖。一路上，鼬聊起自己旅途中的见闻，佐助也把小岛上发生的大事小事和尼桑分享，并向他请教。他原以为自己不愿提起这一话题，没想到却表达得十分自然流畅；原以为尼桑会居高临下地指点一番，没想到他只是静静地听着，偶尔在他语句的停顿处询问一些细节，也并不给他刨根问底之感，似乎只有单纯的好奇。他不知道是尼桑变了还是自己变了，只觉得此刻岁月静好，万物祥和。他看着与他并肩而行的那个人，他温婉的笑容和沉稳的嗓音给他熟悉而亲切的安心感，而他充满神秘感的精神世界又是那样深邃宽广，让他想用一生去了解。

鼬跟随着弟弟发现了许多他过去不曾留意的风景，他时不时驻足，为佐助脸上某个细微的表情所吸引，抱住他亲吻。无论两人有多亲密，无论欢爱过多少次，弟弟被他偷袭后耳根通红眼神闪烁的羞涩模样依然让他喜闻乐见。

兄弟俩坐在山崖边吹着海风眺望大海，鼬说：“那天傍晚我抵达大峡谷，晚霞映照在亿万年来形成的地壳结构上，壮丽得令人心折。那时我想，这样的美景，如果你也在有多好。”

“我在。”佐助搂着尼桑，柔声道。

“后来太阳落山，阳光一点一点消失，我坐在峡谷边，不敢睁开眼睛往下看。我感到从未有过的恐惧。我死过，我并不怕死。我没有去过地狱，但那时眼前一片漆黑深不见底的峡谷让我觉得那就是地狱。”鼬垂下眼帘，“那一晚的风又干燥又寒冷，我彻夜难眠，想着死的事。”

佐助的心揪了起来，身体却没有动，仍以适中的力度搂着尼桑。

“那时我想，恐惧是什么？有一种说法是：人们恐惧的是恐惧本身。我不那么认为。恐惧和悲伤、愤怒一样，是生对死的抵抗。死亡是无梦的长眠，并不可怕，活着的人却害怕死亡，千万百计地逃避死亡，因为这是生的本能。如果没有这种本能，人类也不可能生存至今。”

“那时我想着这些事，依然感到恐惧。我用长袍裹住自己，蜷成一团，不住地发抖。于是我想到了你。”

“有过多少次呢？许多次吧。有时候是白天，有时候是夜晚，有时候和人群在一起，有时候只有我一个人，随时随地，我的心里会突然涌起一股冲动，想要去死。有时候在悬崖边徘徊，想要纵身一跃，一了百了，有时候在冰湖中游泳，想要一直潜下去，再也不浮起来。我想在无人知晓的地方结束生命。”

佐助明知尼桑此刻好好地在自己身边，听他说起那时想要轻生的念头仍心有余悸。他咬着嘴唇，手指微微颤抖，只听尼桑续道：

“然而就在那一晚，我忽然感到恐惧。恐惧黑暗，恐惧未知，恐惧死亡。之前每一次想要去死的时候，都有另一股力量拉扯着我，阻止了我。那一晚我想着你，想到你正在这个世界的某个角落等着我，就觉得心底那源于本能无法抑制的恐惧之中生出一些安慰，像是黑暗中的光明，寒冷中的温暖，我紧紧怀抱着它，想象着那就是你。我忽然明白了之前那股拉扯着我阻止我的力量是什么。是对你的思念。”

“我想再见到你。想要和你生活在一起。这样的念头把我从死亡的边缘一次次拉回来，把我带回你的身边。”

鼬说着，把自己更深地埋入佐助怀中。 

“我想吃你做的饭，想念你的味道，想起小时候你为我做的第一个饭团，想起许许多多关于你的事。”

“后来，天慢慢地亮起来，我睁开眼睛，看见了比前一天傍晚更美的景色。”

“啊……”佐助眼前浮现出某张明信片上被雨水打湿了的彩铅画，金红金红的，“……我也看见了呢。”

“……你知道你一直在那里。”

“永远都在。”

 

天上下起了小雨，佐助打着伞，兄弟俩手牵着手漫无目的地往回走，一边走一边闲聊，不知不觉来到了木叶森林。 

“哎，佐助，你还记得吗？”鼬指着不远处那条从林中穿过的南贺川支流，“小时候有一次我带你来这儿玩，你掉进了那条河里。”

“还有这事儿？”

“是啊，那时你还不满三岁吧。”

“完全不记得了呢。”

“那时候你可调皮了，我一个不注意，你就掉进去了。还好这一段水流不急，也不深，我赶紧跳进河里，把你救上来。”

“多谢尼桑救命之恩。”佐助一本正经地说。

“不谢不谢。”鼬笑道，“那天我和你两个人湿淋淋地回家，被妈妈好一顿数落。”

佐助心中一凛，自尼桑复活以来，他俩从未谈及过父母，这时听他说起童年往事，忽地百感交集，握在一起的手紧了紧。

“那时候你也才七八岁吧？”他小心地加入这个话题，唯恐撕开两人心底血肉模糊的伤疤，“妈妈竟放心让你一个小孩子带着更小的我来这么远的地方玩。”

“谁叫你粘我呢？”鼬挑眉一笑，“从小我到哪里，你就跟到哪里，‘欧尼酱’‘欧尼酱’的叫，甩也甩不掉。”

“哪有？”佐助不好意思地笑着，“明明每次都被你用各种借口甩得远远的，就连玩捉迷藏都故意用分身术骗我，把我一个人扔在森林里干着急。”

“哈哈哈……原来我还做过这种事？”

“那当然。”佐助有些嗔怪地说，“这你倒不记得了。”

“也许是因为人总是容易记得自己做过的好事，而容易忘记自己做过的坏事吧。”鼬分析道。

“不……是因为‘骗弟弟玩’对尼桑来说只不过是一件小事，可对那时的我来说，‘找不到尼桑’却是天塌了一般的大事啊。”

听佐助如此说，鼬心有所感，也握紧弟弟的手，“现在的你，不会找不到我了。”

他们轻柔地接吻。

“尼桑，再多说点我们小时候，我还不记事的时候的事吧。”佐助说。

“好哇。”鼬拉着弟弟走向树荫下的草地，在一节从土中拱起的粗大树根上坐下，回忆片刻，道：“那时候……爸爸妈妈特别忙，所以照看你经常是我的任务。我把你的摇篮床拖到书桌边上，我看书、写作业，你就在一旁睡觉、吃手指，我一听到你哼哼唧唧地要哭了，就用脚推几下摇篮，你就笑起来。那时候除了妈妈你最喜欢我。别的人抱你都哭，我一抱你就笑。爸爸可吃醋了，嘿嘿。”

佐助眼眶一热，几乎流出泪来。 

“那个时候的你最好带。后来你学会爬了，什么地方都想去，抓到什么都往嘴里塞，我实在照看不过来，就想了个办法，用一根布带子系在你的腰上，另一端系在桌腿上，这样你就爬不远了，只能在我的视线范围内活动。”

原来尼桑从小就爱玩捆绑PLAY……佐助不禁暗中腹诽。 

“有一次，我去隔壁房间找一份卷轴，才离开一会儿，回来的时候，你已经拖着书桌爬到了走廊里，书桌卡在书房门口，桌上的墨水瓶和笔筒全倒翻了，弄得一塌糊涂，我刚完成的作业也都浸满了墨汁，你还冲我开心地笑。”说着，鼬揉了揉弟弟的后脑勺。

佐助低头微笑，和尼桑蹭了蹭脸颊，问：“后来怎样？”

“后来我想，反正作业我已经做完了，该掌握的知识也都掌握了，没有必要为了应付老师再重复一遍无意义的简单劳动，于是第二天就这样把弄脏的作业本交上去了，老师也没说什么。”

“因为尼桑一直都是好学生嘛。”

“是啊，我是班上年纪最小的，也是成绩最优秀的，老师们都很喜欢我。”回想起自己短暂的校园生活，鼬露出怀念的神色，又道：“那时宇智波一族还有两个人在忍者学校当老师，等你入学的时候，就一个也没有了。”

兄弟俩沉默了一会儿，佐助先开口道：“族人的墓地在四战时破坏得很严重，重建的时候，许多人的遗骨散失了，剩下的也没有好好分拣，全都埋在一起，立了一个集体墓碑，就在木叶公墓的一角。”

“我知道。”鼬轻声道，“我去过。”

佐助握紧尼桑的手。兄弟俩沉默许久，只听见雨水滴在树叶上的声音。

“……我最难过的，就是直到最后一刻，才明白父亲早已原谅了我。不，其实他一直都没有责怪过我。十三岁的我自以为了解他，其实只是受限于当时的心智和阅历，肤浅地揣度他罢了。”鼬望着脚下长满苔藓的泥土，“等我明白这一点的时候，已经太迟了。”

佐助抿了抿嘴唇，想说些安慰的话，却不知该如何措辞。他知道自己和尼桑虽然从小在同一个家庭长大，但各自的身份角色却大不相同，尤其是和父亲的关系，身为长子的尼桑比起自己要复杂得多。而灭族一案带给他们兄弟俩的痛苦虽同样深重，但尼桑是主动背负者，自己是被动承受者，并不能完全感同身受。这份痛苦不会被现在的幸福生活冲淡，不会因为彼此的分担而减半，也不会因倾诉而释然。他们会永远珍藏着这份痛苦，坚强地活下去。

“父亲一直很偏爱你呢。”他试着引导话题。

“嗯。那时父亲确实表现得对我们兄弟俩有些厚此薄彼。他不是一个完美的父亲，也不擅长表达感情，但内心是深爱着家人的。父亲一直对你寄予厚望，所以才会给你起名叫‘佐助’。”回忆起弟弟刚出生时的场景，鼬脸上追思的伤感中多了几分温馨，“你一出生就有一头浓密油亮的黑发，妈妈见你头发长得好，一直舍不得给你剃胎毛。那时我抱着你在村子里转悠，别人见了都问，‘是妹妹吗？’，我说，‘不，是弟弟’。那时我喜欢用手指逗你，你会抓住我的手指，像吸奶一样含在嘴里吮吸。妈妈看见了就会说，‘鼬，脏’，我便赶紧拿出来，你就不满地‘啊啊’叫。我说，‘可是佐助很喜欢呢’。妈妈说，‘不许养成他的坏习惯’……，……，……”

鼬说一段，回忆一会儿，童年的碎片在语言的组织中渐渐拼凑成整体，他说到在战场上为了保护孩子们而牺牲、无缘见到第二个孙儿的祖父母和外祖父母；说到弟弟出生前父母在旧宅院里养过的一只猫，搬家的时候他们把它一起带到了新居，它却留恋故园，几次三番出走，最后不知所踪……

佐助含泪笑着，倾听着，不由心生羡慕，五岁的年龄差使尼桑比自己更了解他们的家人和族人，他可以感受弟弟在妈妈腹中的胎动，看着他出生，逗弄他玩耍，而自己却永远没有机会体验这一切，他也好想知道把婴儿时的尼桑抱在怀里是什么感觉。 

“那时我抱着你，偶尔会想，我比你大五岁呢，总有一天会比你先离开这个世界。一想到那天终将会到来，想到自己不得不和你分别，心中就隐隐作痛。”

雨越下越大，茂盛的树冠为兄弟俩挡住了雨水，撑开的雨伞斜斜地支在一边，佐助把鼬紧紧搂入怀中。

“尼桑，我会用余生的每一天，来弥补我在你人生前五年的缺席。”

“……傻瓜。”

鼬心中还有千言万语，忽然一句话也说不出来。

他回想起自己被战争的阴影笼罩的童年，强者在血海里淘金，胜者在尸山上建造宫殿，弱者和败者曝尸荒野，乌鸦争食他们的血肉，他懵懂地想要理解这一切，没有人蒙上他稚嫩的双眼。

他想起那个娇弱的婴儿。他不像现在这个英武的青年，他的脑袋那么大，身体那么软。他什么也不会，不会陪他散步谈心，不会说让他感动不已的告白，只会像小猫一样奶声奶气地哭叫。他毫不温柔体贴，从来不管别人有多困多累，只要他饿了，渴了，无聊了，不舒服了，想要人抱了，就不分白天黑夜地哭叫，小脸挣得通红，仿佛迟一刻满足他就是莫大的罪过。

然而他无法不疼爱他。在他幼小的心灵里，那个哭叫的婴儿就是上天赐予他的宝贝。

此刻他依偎在这个长大了的婴儿的怀里，感觉就像回到了母体。

他出生于血污之中，又在血污中死去。在他那没有玩具也没有玩伴的血色童年，有的人给了他责任，要他成熟；有的人给了他理想，要他崇高。

只有你要的是我，给了我至真至纯的爱。

 

 

（TBC）


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

102

 

兄弟俩久别重逢，放肆恩爱了两天，佐助便觉得身体已然十分饱足，打算带着恰拉助回岛。但因和尼桑的倾心之谈仍未谈够，便把鼬也一起带上。

鼬虽然在远处近处暗中观察了小岛许久，但真正登岛却是第一次。岛民中有一小部分曾在山寨与他有过数日之缘，知他为人谦和，乃是岛主敬爱的兄长，纷纷拥上前与他握手叙旧，以示亲近。大部分人虽不认得他，但也都对宇智波一案有所耳闻，听说岛主已故的兄长突然现身，也怀着好奇心找各种由头呼朋引伴携家带口前来围观，见他与佐助长得如此相像，无不在心中暗叹：“果然是亲兄弟！”众人当面打量，猜测鼬的性情人品，回去后更是在私下里大发议论，脑补出各种不同版本的兄为弟亡弟为兄狂的狗血故事。

鼬在小岛上住了几天，为免损害佐助在岛民心中的伟岸形象，从不与弟弟在人前亲昵，举止进退有度，演出一副兄友弟恭的完美样板。晚上同枕共眠也只是无声地互相爱抚，轻轻细喘，出些微汗，并不大操大弄。

他仍以小茅屋为家，以天下为国，以木叶村和大蛇丸实验室为基地，奔走在各个权贵势力之间；他把小岛视作佐助自己的事业，暗中扶植，明面上从不插手。因工作关系，他常常伪装成各种不同身份的角色四处行骗，被骗者无不顺着他的意愿或喜或悲，或怒或惧，贪婪者因贪婪而盲目，嫉妒者因嫉妒而昏头，怯懦者因怯懦而违心，骄傲者因骄傲而忘本，在稀里糊涂中作出对自己不利而对佐助有利的决策，浑然不觉落入对方彀中。

鼬也从中收获了极大的成就感。过去他骗人是不得不为，现在他发现自己就是喜欢骗人。他精于此道且乐此不疲。他并不欣赏不择手段，但也不会因此而感到内疚。当公益与私利冲突，他会酌情在深思熟虑后作出合理的选择——共赢而非两败俱伤。他喜欢坑蒙拐骗，喜欢耍阴谋使诡计，喜欢隐匿于名相之后，行走在黑暗之中，做一个恶的善良人。

只有一个人能看见他的本真，他的情与欲，懒和馋，和身为男人性感的魅力。

 

兄弟俩各忙各的，聚少离多，有时候一个月才能见一次面。不在一起时彼此思念，在一起时相看两不厌，身体和精神始终保持着饥渴状态，生活中的鸡毛蒜皮都成了情趣，观念上的差异也不再是随时会引爆的问题。现在的他们沟通良好，各自独立又相互信任，无需再为两人的亲密关系和未来担忧，兄弟俩同心同德，把精力都投入到治国平天下的事业中去。

佐助听取各方意见，与鼬、香燐、重吾等人商讨多次，加之自身的思考，决定在原本重农业重军事的基础上，大力发展教育。岛上民众不分男女老幼，凡有一技之长者皆可为师，凡有心向学者皆可为弟子，上至天文地理，下至市井百业，皆可开班授徒，大班多则上百人，小班少则两三人，不论平时各人身份地位如何，授课时一律以师徒相称。儿童更是从小由专人培养，根据各人天赋兴趣的不同，因材施教，教他们强身健体，学习科学文化知识，但并不向他们灌输忠君爱岛的思想。

至于是否使用口号和标志团结人心，引进年轻女性以增加人口，佐助仍在斟酌。他并不打算将小岛建成一个以亲缘为纽带，凭血统分贵贱，思想高度统一的小小帝国。他更希望将来小岛能发展成一个包容各国移民，个人来去自由的庇护所，让异见者不致因言获罪，守节者不必冻馁而死，神仙、皇帝和救世主都被人们遗忘，追求真理的道路万古长青。

 

鼬在旅行中养成的习惯也一直延续下来，只要出门在外，无论多忙，必会挤时间给弟弟写信。寥寥数语，足以让佐助安心。 

佐助依旧每周回一次小屋，若是正好尼桑也忙完工作回家，两人就会在小屋多厮守几天。小清潭中，竹林深处，临海的山崖，河畔的草地……处处留下兄弟俩欢爱的痕迹。

恰拉助有时跟着佐助一起回小屋，大多数时候都留在岛上。因他擅长待人接物，佐助便把接待外宾的工作交给他负责。他也响应佐助的新政开了一个班，专门讲授男女交往中的小技巧，听课者众。来上课的多是汉子，下课后，则有不少妹子找到他要求进行一对一单独辅导。他不忍伤姑娘们的心，常常用幻术满足她们。

许久没有性生活，他在心理上虽并不觉得欲求不满，生理上却难免精满自溢，为了不影响睡眠，他每隔一段时间便DIY一下。自从十三岁时被大姐姐引诱失身，此后的数年间桃花运不断，几乎没有空窗期，他一度认为DIY是泡不到妹子的可怜虫不得不自娱自乐的无奈之举，现在才发现，自慰这件事其实大有意趣。

首先，没有压力。不必取悦谁，无需为了让对方高潮而使尽浑身解数，前戏后戏一概省去，想射就射，想睡就睡；其次，不受拘束。真实的、具体的人总有条框和边界，而头脑中的想象却可以天马行空，无所不为，无论多么荒诞、邪恶、淫乱不堪，都不会有任何不良后果；最后，隐秘而自由。这是一场一个人玩的游戏，是自己和自己的坦诚对话。是从繁花似锦的社交中离开，退回到心灵的居所之后，仍能享受的独处的乐趣。是让流落异乡，举目无亲的他免于崩溃和消沉的最后的慰藉。

在原来的那个世界，他自慰的次数用一只手就能数得过来，那时他的性幻想大致可分为两类：一是尼桑被绑在椅子上动弹不得，而自己在他面前调戏他的女朋友；二是尼桑的女朋友主动向他投怀送抱，两人在床上偷情，而尼桑在床底下偷听。来到这个世界以后，他性幻想中的女主角增加了几名新人，男主和男二却始终不变。而最近，大约是做得比以前略频繁了些，他对这样的性幻想越来越感到腻味，想导演几段新剧情，脑中却空荡荡的像一口干涸的枯井，挤不出半滴水来。

 

这晚他躺在水月的床上用被子蒙着头，海浪声夹杂着隔壁房间那两对青春爱侣的嘿咻声强势钻入他的耳膜。他掀开被子，伸长了腿，用脚趾戳戳对床的大个子，“喂，喂，重吾。”

“……嗯？”

“现在我们俩可是难兄难弟啦。”

“为什么这样说？”

“你看，鹰小队本来是三个人，现在水月和香燐成了一对，你不就落单了嘛。”

“并没有。”重吾认真地说，“我有佐助。”

“什……什什什么？！”

恰拉助从床上弹了起来。

“你……你……？”（难道你……？）

“是了，是了……”（难怪你对他那么好……）

“原来如此！原来如此！”（一切都是因为爱啊！）

重吾疑惑地看着他，“怎么了？”

“可是……那个……佐助和他哥在一起了哎……”恰拉助有些抱歉地问，“你……不难过吗？”

“不啊。”

“你不想把他抢过来，据为己有吗？”

“没想过。”

“你不想把他推倒，和他酱酱酿酿吗？”

“你是说交媾吗？”重吾摇摇头，“我对他没有那种想法。”

“咦？莫非你对他是柏拉图之爱？”

“我的身体里有一头野兽。”重吾说，“它让我失控，做出可怕的事。但是，只要佐助看我一眼，它就能安静下来。我喜欢佐助的眼睛，想要常伴他左右，像一个人那样活着。”

“这么说来……”恰拉助摸着下巴，“……他是你的信仰咯？”

“也不是。我并不认为他说的话、做的事，就都是对的。只是我想，他既然决意那么做，一定有他的理由。他不爱说话，总是选最难的那条路走。我的心告诉我，我必须帮他。”

“那么……你怎么看待佐助和他哥搞基这件事？你认为对还是不对呢？”恰拉助又问。

“嗯……”重吾想了想，说：“对这个世界上的绝大多数人来说，这是不对的吧。但是对佐助和鼬大哥来说，不存在对或不对，他们互相关爱，并没有伤害任何人。对我来说，如果有人因为这件事‘不对’而想要伤害他们，我会让他们尝到我体内那头野兽的恐怖。”

“重吾！”恰拉助双眼泛着感动的泪花，扑上去抱住那个魁梧的汉子，在他的四方脸颊上亲了一口，“你真好！回去以后我一定要找到你！”

 

这天他背着自制的降落伞，爬上小岛的某个山头，正准备一跃而下，忽见前方的海面上起伏着一条小船，船上有几个平民装束的青年男女，正手忙脚乱地收帆转舵。他平日里接待的多是应邀前来授课的隐逸学者，何时来，来多少人，事先都有预约；只有极少数是路过的游客，或是在海上遇难的渔民。这几个人看着都不像。他奔下山，见那小船想要靠岸，却被海浪越推越远，忙叫了几名熟悉水性懂得驾船的岛民前去帮忙。那几个男女好不容易上了岸，见一个神态轻浮举止风流的俊美少年迎上来笑嘻嘻地打招呼，无不满腹疑窦，面面相觑，暗中嘀咕：这就是传说中的宇智波佐助？

恰拉助将众人请进会客的木屋，命厨房开上一桌海鲜大餐，问起各人的姓名身份，才知道原来：

那艘海盗船仍在辽阔的公海海域里行驶，神出鬼没，逍遥法外。各国官方虽干扰和屏蔽了船上的电台，但民间仍有一些业余爱好者用自制的无线电断断续续地接收到了部分节目。这些人散居在世界各地，无权无势，又多独来独往，只在小圈子内部和同好们交流技术，偶尔谈论起宇智波灭族疑案，即便有心探求真相，也掀不起什么风浪。他们中一部分人成立了一个名为“UB-TL”（宇智波兄弟——真实的谎言）的组织，以红白团扇为徽章，面了几次基。这群人不知从哪儿道听途说，得知宇智波兄弟中的弟弟在海外经营着一座以哥哥名字命名的小岛，几个最为狂热的成员便行动起来，集资买了船，学了些入门级的航海术，辞去了工作，告别了亲友，写好了遗书，冒着葬身鱼腹的危险踏上了这条朝圣之旅。

佐助没想到自己花大力气苦读笔耕一心想为尼桑平反结果却莫名吸到了一群小粉丝，颇有啼笑皆非之感，也不很放在心上，匆匆会了一面，命恰拉助好生款待他们，自去忙碌不提。

粉丝们在岛上耍了数日，其中一姑娘爱上了小岛的风土人情，决定留下来长居于此，其余几人则由水手们护送着回到陆地。既已平安回家，免不了被亲友们问东问西，亲友们闻知这番奇遇，亦不免添油加醋地说与外人听，如此一传十，十传百，以讹传讹，将小岛描绘成了世外桃源般的人间仙境，引得一众文人墨客心向往之。

于是慕名登岛者日渐增多，开通邮路之后，寄给“宇智波佐助”的信件也如雪片般飞来，忙得恰拉助一时天昏地暗。

这一日收到一封特别的来信，纸张厚实，印刷精美，字里行间打着浓浓的官腔，落款是什么“五影联合会”，还附有一枚煞有介事的方印。他忙交给佐助。佐助看了，大意是邀请他去雷之国参加某国际会议云云，暗想：多半又是哪只老狐狸搞的鬼把戏。随手扔在一边，转头便抛诸脑后。

 

 

（TBC） 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

103

 

曾经有一座无价的宝藏摆在佐助面前，他想着宝藏又不会长翅膀飞走，每天挖一点，假以时日总能挖完，并不着急，直到有一天突然的失去让他措手不及。

好在宝藏的主人并不气馁，又重新开始一点一滴地积攒，很快便初具规模。佐助吸取教训，把它们埋在更加隐蔽难以为外人发现的地方。若是孤本，便让手下抄成数份，一份留在岛上，一份存在大蛇丸基地，余下的则作为礼物送给各国访客，由他们带回家乡。

他越来越深深地感觉到，书卷是极易破坏的东西，只要一把火便能烧得干干净净；人类的血肉之躯也极其脆弱，早晚都逃不过那一日。但两者相遇却能激发出改变世界的力量，甚至可以不朽。

 

这一日他照例回到小屋，从井口跃入地下冰窖，打开暗门，从一排排的竹制书架上取了几本书，回到地面上，坐在屋檐下细细翻阅。读完第一本时日头已落，他携着书本走进卧室，躺在竹榻上就着油灯继续阅读。刚打开第二本书，书页中忽然掉下一枚薄薄的信封。他忙拾起，只觉入手甚是沉重。信封正面写着“佐助大人亲启”，背面的火漆仍未拆封。

他打开信封，里面是一张金箔镶边的绢纸，用搀着金粉的黑墨写着三段话，每段话的文字都不相同。他只认得第一段的文字，写着：

▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉（编不出来- -|||） 

文末盖着五大国大名的传国御玺，以及五影的亲笔签名。

佐助略一思索，便知道这定是尼桑干的好事。

想到尼桑为了帮小岛争取法理上的独立权，一定付出了许多时间和心血，估计也没少变成自己的样子招摇撞骗，他又感激又心疼，又生气又无奈。这些心情都在等待与他相会的每一分每一秒中凝结成了牵挂，并在重逢的那一刻付诸拥吻。

鼬见到床头柜上的那本书和书页间露出一角的信封，便知自己背着弟弟做的事已被他发现，等着弟弟来质问自己，佐助却不问，只与他闲话家常，谈天说地。欢爱之时，更是说不尽的情话绵绵，甜言蜜语。弟弟不提，鼬心里反而忐忑起来，主动开口问道：“……我自作主张，你不介意么？”

“有一点介意吧。”佐助在被窝里抱紧尼桑，笑道：“谁叫我家尼桑就是这样一个人呢。”

鼬这才放了心，便换了较为轻松的语调，说起自己如何用药迷翻了卡卡西，变成六代目火影的样子去参加五影大会，如何在会上口若悬河侃侃而谈，差点被老奸巨猾的土影看出破绽。说到惊险处，他忍不住卖起了关子，不肯直说，非让弟弟猜后事如何。佐助便也投其所好，故意瞎猜一气，惹得鼬哈哈大笑。笑声穿过薄薄的纸墙飘到对门的卧室里，恰拉助不满地大声咳嗽。

“尼桑，你瞒着我自行其是，这一节我们就此揭过，我原谅你了。”佐助故意装出一副宽宏大量法外开恩的样子，随即皱眉道，“但是你在床上总不肯叫这个毛病，可要好好改一改。”

“我尽力了。”鼬见弟弟嘴角眉梢藏不住的坏笑，也把一分委屈夸张成了五分，“要叫得像佐助那样勾魂荡魄，确实颇有难度。”

佐助羞红了脸，“那，这个不算，被我绑一绑又有什么难度了？每次都不情不愿的。”

“嗯……”鼬沉吟片刻，“因为……有时候会唤起一些不愉快的记忆。”

佐助心中一震，不敢细思，声音微微发颤：“……是谁？”

“暗部的前辈们。”

“是……是谁？”许久不曾升起的怒火让佐助咬牙切齿。

“不是私人恩怨，只是例行功课。”鼬忙解释道，“必须通过考核才能成为正式成员。暗部的每个人都经历过。”

“可是……那时你还那么小……”佐助心疼地抚摸着尼桑的脸颊和后颈，“……爸爸妈妈知道么？”

“不知道他们知不知道。我没有说过。”鼬柔声安慰弟弟，“正因为当时还小，好心的前辈们为我免去了那些比较……嗯……就是性的部分。”

“对不起……尼桑。”佐助歉疚极了，“……让你想起那些往事。我……我再也不……”

“没关系。”鼬也把弟弟揉进怀里，“如果是佐助的话，怎样都可以。”

 

真的吗？

和尼桑越亲密，佐助对两人在性生活中的权利和义务就越感到困惑。过去很长一段时间里，他是那个不断提要求的人，尼桑有时满足他，更多的时候则是拒绝；现在两人的角色似乎颠倒了过来，尼桑成了那个提出更多要求的人，而自己无论精神和肉体有多么疲劳，从来都没有拒绝过他。过去他曾埋怨过尼桑的冷淡，而现在尼桑的热情却让他有些招架不住，他旺盛的甚至可说是歇斯底里的性需求让佐助常常感到自己无论作为插入方还是被插入方都无法真正令他满足。

兄弟俩平时虽无话不谈，但那是两个独立的个体在冷静理性的状态下平等地交流；而一旦投入到性爱中，那些情到浓时的呓语往往极尽浪漫夸张，毫无理性可言，两人心灵的边界在彼此疯狂地入侵下彻底崩塌，他享受那份与尼桑合二为一的喜悦，又对自我的被吞噬而感到惶恐。

这样的感觉是正常的吗？

——如果是对方的话，怎样都可以。

也包括“拒绝”吗？

兄弟俩共度了几天耳鬓厮磨的幸福生活，又要分开各自忙碌去了，佐助寻思着是在临别前和尼桑聊聊这个话题，还是等待下一次重逢。这晚两人躺在床上谈人生，谈理想，从世界格局谈到小岛的发展，到恰拉助目前的处境和出路，鼬忽地话锋一转，说：“佐助，我有件礼物要送给你。”

说着，伸臂拉开床边柜的抽屉，取出两只小布囊。

佐助好奇地看着尼桑拉松白色布囊上的绳子，倒出三件白色的小玩意儿——两只小圆环和一个小葫芦。

鼬把两只圆环分别套在弟弟的阴茎根部和龟头下方，不一会儿，圆环震动起来，小葫芦也在床单上闪烁着红光。

“明天一早我就要出发了，这一次可能有大半个月见不到你，所以……如果你想我的话……”鼬又倒出黑色布囊里的三件小玩意儿，在黑色的小葫芦上挤了些润滑油，塞进弟弟的后穴。不一会儿，床单上的两只黑色小圆环也震动起来，闪烁着蓝光。他解说道：“我把大蛇丸实验室研发的性玩具稍微改进了一下，让它们具备了远程感应的功能，这样我们就可以……”他亲了亲弟弟的额头，“……你明白吗？”

“我……”

佐助呆了半晌，之前想说的话全都忘了，只觉阵阵快感快感从震动的小圆环和小葫芦上传来。

这几天已被尼桑折腾得筋疲力尽的他忽然性欲勃发，扑到鼬身上又啃又咬，兄弟俩翻云覆雨，又狠狠快活了大半夜。

 

 

恰拉助一个人默默地跳了几次崖，都没能成功，遂拜托佐助架起须佐带着他飞到高空，然后松开他让他自由落体，再用超越重力加速度的身法在他被海面拍得粉身碎骨之前将他抓住。

失重穿越失败后，他又开始尝试雷电穿越。因他已掌握入门级的千鸟流，普通的电击根本就是毛毛雨，于是再次找到佐助，劳烦他用“麒麟”劈自己两下。佐助恐破坏小岛上空的自然气候，只在每次回小屋时带着恰拉助找到一片较为开阔的平原，向天空发出几枚豪龙火术，不一会儿，狂风大作，乌云卷动，电闪雷鸣，一条巨龙在空中盘旋咆哮，张牙舞爪地向恰拉助猛扑过去。

轰——！

一声巨响，尘烟渐渐散去，恰拉助像一只破布娃娃般趴在地上，下半身的裤子碎成一片片随风飘舞，背上的帆布包却完好无损，佐助见他后脑勺的翘毛烧焦了几撮，心想这一次的火候没掌握好，下次要收着点儿。恰拉助支撑着爬起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，笑道：“好爽啊，二哥，再来，再用力点儿。”

佐助又劈了他几下，巨龙一次比一次更狰狞可怖，然而雷电一落到恰拉助身上就声势骤减，那小子每次都浑若无事地爬起来，拍拍光屁股上的灰尘，笑道：“再来，再来。”

“包里是什么？”他问。

“你们送我的礼物啊。”

“有些什么东西？”

“有……香磷送的帽子、水月和重吾送的包包、尼桑送的手办……和……”，恰拉助如数家珍般一件件报来，“你送给我的小宝剑呀。”

佐助从他的背包里取出短剑，拔剑出鞘，仔细端详，“这把剑似乎有吸收雷火双系法术的功能。别带着了。”

“不，不行！”恰拉助夺过短剑，“这是你送给我的礼物。别的什么都可以不带，这把剑我一定要带回去留个纪念。”

“带着剑可能使雷击无效。”

“就这么点儿大，能吸多少雷电？”恰拉助把短剑放回背包，整个抱在怀里，“你把电量加到最大，它总不能全吞下去吧？”

噼里啪啦——

轰隆——！

佐助怕把他给劈坏了，仍没有使出全力。恰拉助冒着青烟摇摇晃晃地站起来，双眼翻白，站立不稳，又跪倒在地，一手仍抱紧帆布包，另一只手抹了抹大腿上的体液。

“哇靠！被你电射了都！”

 

佐助的中指在鼬的内壁里轻柔地搅动，寻找到那个点，从指尖放出一些微弱的电流。

鼬的阴茎慢慢充血膨胀，以根部为圆心画了个半圆，紧贴在小腹上。

佐助小心地控制着一点点加大电流，鼬的大腿根微微颤抖，睾丸上提，尿道口流出许多透明的前液。

一直以来，弟弟的攻势虽然主动，技术和持久力也越来越好，但每次在体位和玩法上花样翻新的都是自己，没想到弟弟不玩则已，一玩就放大招，意外的刺激带来的奇妙的快感让他罕有地呻吟出声。

想问尼桑“舒服吗？还是难受？”，却怕自己一开口就打断了这动听的呻吟，佐助一边静静地聆听，一边仔细观察尼桑的反应。

“啊……”

鼬仰起脖子，嘴唇微微张开，全身的肌肉都变得十分松弛，只有内壁紧紧地绞住佐助的手指。

电流越来越强，酥麻感中渐渐多了些刺痛感，他的龟头涨成了紫红色。

“佐……佐助……”

他含糊地唤着弟弟的名字。佐助知道尼桑想要什么，他想要自己含住它吮吸。他没有这样做。他必须请这具难得扭动起来的身体再忍耐一会儿。这一次，他打算只用一根手指就让尼桑高潮。

“唔……唔……”

电流穿透了鼬的大脑，他听不见自己从鼻腔里发出了痛苦而快乐的颤音。

佐助呼吸急促，额头上渗出了汗滴，他努力控制着自己的兴奋度，把注意力集中到释放着电流的指尖，生怕一个不小心把亲爱的尼桑给电焦了。

电流忽大忽小，鼬的呻吟声也跟着忽高忽低，他浑身痉挛，四肢无意识地抽动，手指和脚趾奋力张开又绷紧，阴茎跳动着，乳白色的精液一股一股地涌出。

“呜……”

鼬瘫软在竹榻上，佐助缓缓抽出中指。

“尼桑，你还好吗？”

“嗯……”

“刚才我好怕弄伤你。” 

“不会的……”鼬有气无力地咕哝，心脏仍狂跳个不停，“……我相信你。”

佐助微笑着钻进尼桑怀里，用头发蹭他的胸口。

“我也硬了呢，尼桑帮我。” 

“进来吧……”

“……还能承受么？”

“其实……不太想要了呢……”

“那尼桑用手吧。”

“不想我用嘴么……？”

“嘴有其它的用途呢。”

佐助说着，吻上鼬的双唇。 

 

对门的呻吟声恰拉助早已听惯，一向都以为那是佐助。这晚他躺在自己卧室的竹榻上，左手气象学，右手地图册，正在研究龙卷风的原理，忽闻隔壁房间传来几声哼哼唧唧的叫唤。

他知道那对兄弟常常更换做爱地点，早已把精液洒遍小屋各处，并不在意，继续专注于书本。因离得近，只有一纸之隔，那声音听得格外清晰。 

“啊……啊……”又甜又腻，又软又娇。

那小子越来越骚浪了……他心想。

“啊……佐助……啊……”

什……？这是……？！

恰拉助惊讶地松开了十指，两本书同时砸在他的脸上。好痛。

他屏息静气，仔细地听了一会儿，那声音却不再说话，只听见两人粗重的喘息你中有我我中有你，层层叠叠穿插在一起，间或几下奇怪的噼啪声。

不知过了多久，终于有人开口了。

“尼桑……感觉……还行吗……？”

“唔……你好……厉害……”

？？？？？！！！！！

OH MY FUCKING GOD！恰拉助差点惊呼出声。前一个声音他再熟悉不过，可以确认是佐助无误。后一个……简直不敢相信那是尼桑！那个冷酷炫狂霸拽的虐弟狂魔宇智波鼬！

他再也按捺不住好奇，悄悄坐起，凑到墙边，把纸门拉开一条缝，向黑漆漆的卧室内张去。只见鼬全身赤裸，双手高高举起，手腕和右腿的膝盖上都捆着绳索，悬在梁上，左腿一足点地，正在不住地颤抖。一个佐助（本体？）披着浴衣从背后抱住他，正在他后穴里抽插；另一个佐助（影分身？）穿戴整齐站在尼桑面前，一手把玩着他勃起的大家伙，一手爱抚着他的乳头。

此情此景，他已骂不出“好不要脸”，只怪自己这对写轮的眼视力太好，居然能把这昏暗斗室里双弟戏兄的淫乱场面看得一清二楚。

他无声地叹了一口气，又默默地躺回床上，拿起书本。

可是那呻吟声断断续续地传来，如怨如慕，如泣如诉，不住拨动着他的心弦。尤其是那一声声“佐助……佐助……”的叫喊，似乎每一声都在呼唤着自己，害得他脑中嗡嗡直响，根本无法静下心来读书。老二也涨得硬硬的把内裤顶起一个小帐篷，无可奈何地湿了一大片。

他忍不住又从床上坐起，再次凑到门缝边。只见黑暗中几星电光一闪，似是两个佐助同时从小头和指尖放出微弱的电流，他瞬间恍然大悟，原来那古怪的噼噼啪啪声是从这里来的——他不知这一招的灵感诞生于他的雷电穿越实验，只觉这对兄弟的性癖实在太过重口，令人匪夷所思——他不敢看鼬那张因兴奋而扭曲的面孔，只好把视线落在他的下半身。

没想到尼桑的老二硬起来的时候也那么好看。他心想。自家尼桑的平时长什么样……他都快忘了。

佐助一边咬着鼬的耳垂，一边舔着鼬的锁骨。

恰拉助神情恍惚地回到床上，扯松裤带，把手伸进裤头，机械地套弄着。

他忽然感到非常寂寞。天地之大，竟无处可以为家；美女如云，却寻觅不到真爱。

他的心里酸涩难当，不知道自己在思念谁。 

 

 

（TBC）


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

104

 

两人在红泥谷地里野合。

被折弯、踏平的野小麦的茎秆铺成一张圆毯，麦芒穿过布料摩擦着兄弟俩的皮肤，漫山遍野如鲜血般艳丽的罂粟花环绕着他们，激烈的动作扬起了红色的尘土，细细洒在两人赤裸的大腿上。

海边吹来的风夹着一丝寒意，兄弟俩同时拢了拢对方的衣襟，把温暖的呼吸喷吐在彼此汗湿的脖颈边。

“最近的天气很奇怪呢……忽冷忽热的。”

“是啊，你赶紧射出来吧……”鼬望了望天边不远处缓缓移动着的乌云，“很快会下雨呢。”

“别催嘛。”佐助吮吸着尼桑胸口的汗珠，“……你这里有一颗痣哎。”

 

兄弟俩系好衣带，赶在乌云压顶之前回到小屋。吃罢午饭，两人坐在屋檐下的长廊里下棋。鼬已用白子做了一个局，佐助拈着一枚黑子正算着棋路，一阵风刮过，把盘面上的棋子吹乱了几颗，鼬一一拈起复位，忽又是一阵大风，把院子里晒衣服的竹竿吹翻在地，黑白棋子尽数散落在长廊上。眼看这棋是下不成了，鼬起身走进院子，拾起地上的被巾和衣物。

风越刮越猛，吹得小屋微微晃动，破旧的木头接榫处咔咔直响，佐助忙也一跃而起，把屋前屋后的纸门一一拉上。乌云顷刻间遮天蔽日，鼬抱着衣物走进小屋，佐助刚拉上最后一道门，豆大的雨点便砸湿了外层的障子纸。

明明是午后，小屋里却漆黑一片如同夜晚，兄弟俩依偎着靠在餐厅的一根柱子旁，鼬把嘴唇凑近弟弟耳边，柔声道：“我们继续？下盲棋，你会么？”

“当然。”佐助搂住尼桑的腰，思考片刻，报出一对数字。

鼬也在头脑中的棋盘上下了一子。

兄弟俩轮流落子，在狂风声和暴雨声中越搂越紧，“哈，叫吃”，鼬笑着提去弟弟数子。

“等等，我乱了。”佐助把手伸进浴衣，抓住尼桑抚摸着他的手。

“大势已去，回天乏术。”鼬得意地摇着脑袋，“认输吧，佐助。”

“才不要。”

佐助吻住尼桑的嘴唇，把他压在身下，“当啷”一声，踢翻了火塘边的一只茶壶。

“小心锅哟。”鼬笑道，“里面还有汤呢。”

“啰嗦。”

佐助伸手入口，沾了些唾沫，便往尼桑的下方探去。鼬解开弟弟的腰带，将他的外裤连同内裤一起褪下。

“唔……”

呼啦啦——！

尚未入港，瓢泼大雨便劈头盖脑地洒将下来，两人同时抬头望去，只见茅草做的屋顶居然被狂风掀掉了四分之三，小屋里顿时一片汪洋。

恰拉助也从自己卧室匆匆跑出来，他从小养尊处优，何曾过过这等凄风苦雨没屋顶的日子，哭丧着脸，看着那对和自己一样被淋成落汤鸡还抱在一起的兄弟，问道：“这……这可咋办？”

鼬却笑起来，“都怪我，没把这屋顶做结实。”

大风吞没了两人的说话声。鼬于是提高音量，用中气缓缓送出：“佐助，去林子里伐些竹子来。”

“喔。”

佐助会意，放开尼桑，迅速提起裤腰穿好。兄弟俩各自取了短斧长剑，并肩奔出屋外。

恰拉助忙跟在后面，只见鼬比划了两下，砍倒了一根碗口粗细的竹子，佐助点点头，运剑如风，眨眼间数十根青竹纷纷卧倒。鼬用短斧将竹子截成同样长短的两段，然后从中劈开，又将竹节凿通。恰拉助忙也拔出随身携带的短剑，相帮着挖去竹节。因是临时应急之用，也无需打磨，鼬抱着加工好的半爿竹筒回到小屋，跃上屋顶，一根挨着一根仔细排好，用铅丝扎紧，再用铁钉固定。佐助和恰拉助见砍下的竹子已然够用，忙完手上的活，先后回到小屋，跃上跃下地帮忙。底下一层竹爿凹口向上，作排水用，上面再铺一层凹口向下的竹爿，既能遮盖住下层的缝隙，又能分水。兄弟仨手脚利索，配合默契，约莫一盏茶的时分就盖好了新屋顶。

三人的衣服都湿透了，紧贴在身上。自家兄弟，该看的都看光了，也没什么好避忌，便在屋里脱了个精赤条条。鼬拿着工具到处缝补漏洞，佐助生起火堆，烤干了抹布，和恰拉助各拿了一块在家中各处擦拭。好不容易忙完了，水也烧开了几锅，屋外的那只大木桶已被搬到玄关处，倒满了热水，三人一起坐在里面泡澡驱寒。泡完热彤彤地出来，佐助和鼬一前一后帮着恰拉助擦干身子。

恰拉助那颗被冷落良久孤寂的小心灵终于体会到了兄弟爱的温暖。 

屋外的风小了许多，雨却越下越大，仿佛天宫的玉池破了个大洞，直直地倾倒下来；沉闷的雷声由远及近，犀利的巨响在小屋四周炸开。恰拉助躺在竹榻上，又是兴奋，又是恼火，都天打雷劈了，那对兄弟还不忘做那事，老天爷愤怒的咆哮也盖不住对门那位仁兄的叫床声。

轰隆隆佐……咔嚓助……！

他撸动着自己漂亮的包皮，心想：真是变态啊，那家伙，和他哥，还有我。

 

自从第一次听着尼桑叫着自己的名字自慰以来，已经过去了两个月，恰拉助觉得自己的病情越发严重了，一开始只是一听见尼桑的呻吟声就硬，后来竟变成听不到尼桑的呻吟声就硬不起来。有几次想在大蛇丸实验室里随便找个妹子打一炮证明自己没病，结果温香软玉抱满怀，那话儿却不争气，软郎当好似一条刚出炉的白糯米年糕， 极大地败坏了宇智波佐助的名声。

有一次情急之下用了大蛇丸的春药，好家伙，老二足足肿胀了半日，接连让三个姑娘丢了五回兀自不消，最后把皮都撸破了才泄出来。从此再不敢试。

佐助盼望着和尼桑相会。他也盼望着。佐助的盼望中是纯粹的幸福和快乐。而自己的盼望中却有说不出的苦楚与烦恼。每次在尼桑的“佐助……佐助……”中高潮之后，他都会感到万分的空虚无聊，仿佛生活中的一切都失去了意义，而他的大好青春就这样白白浪费在这个不属于自己的世界里，日夜蹉跎，渐渐枯萎。

这一天他照例跟着佐助回到小屋，尼桑尚未回家。晚饭后两人闲聊了几句，正要各自回房就寝，恰拉助扯了扯佐助的袖子，低声道：“喂，今晚陪我睡，好不好？”

“……好。”

 

佐助躺在恰拉助的床上，心想这家伙多半又有许多牢骚怪话要说，等了半晌，那家伙却一声不吭。恰拉助双手枕于脑后，望着悬在半空中的大梁，幽幽地叹了一口气。

“不公平。”

顿了一顿，又道：“不，公平。”

“老天爷罚我来到这个世界，是因为我身在福中不知福。”他的语调虽不如佐助沉稳，但比之从前少了几分油滑轻浮，句末的尾音也不再上挑，“在我那个世界，人人都同我要好，我要什么有什么，喜欢谁就是谁，不是因为我有多了不起，而是因为，世界头号强国火之国的经济文化军事重镇木叶的警察署署长是我爸，黑白两道通吃国际闻名的特警组织‘晓’的老大宇智波鼬是我哥。托了父兄的庇护，我才能拥有那样的幸福生活。”

佐助没有接话，恰拉助知道他正在倾听，续道：“那时候我的眼里看不见腐败和黑暗，也感觉不到世间有任何的不公平，因为我就是那个既得利益者。到了这个世界以后，我虽吃了点苦头，受了一些委屈，但和你所经历的那些相比都算不了什么。我在小岛上认识了许多不幸的人，和他们的悲惨遭遇比起来，你又算是幸运的了。”

“是的。”佐助说。

“亲爱的，你告诉我，我究竟还有什么没有学到，没有悟到的？”恰拉助用双臂夹住脑袋，“我一刻也不想在这个世界待下去了。再熬下去，我不是在变态中爆发，就是在变态中灭亡。”

听他说得严重，佐助奇道：“怎么了？”

“我……我……我们是不是好兄弟？”

“是。”

“我……还有三个心愿未了，你肯不肯帮我？”

“义不容辞。”

“好。第一个，你知道的，我要杀了那俩老家伙报仇。”

佐助沉默片刻，说：“他们已经死了。”

“什么？你已经……？为什么不上带我？”

“不是我干的。”

“那是？……尼桑？”

“嗯。”

“难怪……不愧是尼桑，半点音信也不透露。”恰拉助佩服地点点头，“可惜，我本想亲自报仇的。”

“你的手是干净的，没必要沾上恶人的血。”佐助说，“而且尼桑也没有亲自动手，他说他只是利用了昔日的旧仇怨，借刀杀人罢了。”

“原来如此……那倒是更好。”

“第二个心愿呢？”佐助问。

“那个……”恰拉助支吾着竟红了脸，“你……能不能……变成尼桑的样子……和我来一发？”

“蛤？”

佐助一直以为他是个笔直笔直笔笔直的直男，没想到居然会对自己提出这样的要求。转念一想，这家伙在性事上向来没节操，多半是和别的人玩腻了，又来寻自己开心。正要拒绝，只听恰拉助又道：

“你不答应，我去找尼桑本尊咯。”

“……你可以自己变个影分身出来玩。”

“我……我变过。”恰拉助的脸更红了，好在黑夜里也没人瞧见，“那家伙……只有一个形而已，又不会说话，又不会笑，轻轻一碰就漏气了，不中用。”

佐助忍不住轻轻一笑。

“我说，假如……”恰拉助试探着问，“只是假如，我和尼桑做了，你不会杀了我吧？”

“不会的。”

“哎？真的？”佐助的回答大出他的意外，“这不像你呀。”

“我是说，尼桑不会和你做的。”

“不一定哦。”恰拉助笑道，“不要小看我的撩妹呃撩兄术哦。也不要高估男人的自制力哦。”

佐助笑笑不说话。

“哇，这么自信？那我就当你同意咯？”

“尼桑本来就不是我的所有物，他想和谁做是他的自由。”佐助淡淡地说，“你也是。” 

 

恰拉助得了这句话，权当佐助开了绿灯，便时时处处模仿起他的言行举止来。他俩本就是同一个人，除了恰拉助的个头稍矮，头发略短些外，其它无一不像——面无表情地坐在那里，脸上便似罩了一层严霜，寒气逼人；露齿一笑，又如春风拂面，百花盛开，性感中透着可爱。

等了两天，尼桑终于回来了，兄弟俩小别胜新婚，自然整日介黏在一起，恰拉助始终不得其便。这一天家中的野味吃完了，他如往常那样跟着佐助去林子里打猎，刚在枝叶间埋伏好，他忽然捂着肚子喊疼，非要回家拉屎，说着一溜烟便跑了。佐助料知他定是去向尼桑求欢，心想这家伙少不得要碰壁，便由他去，没准被尼桑一通数落，也好教他早早死了那条心。

话说恰拉助走进院子，见尼桑正背对着自己蹲在菜地里除草，便学着佐助的样子从背后搂住他，正要将他拦腰抱起，鼬一个筋斗翻到菜地的另一边，站起身来，露出意味深长的微笑。

他知道自己的伪装已被识破，干脆开门见山地说：“尼桑，我想和你睡觉。”

鼬笑着朝另一个世界的弟弟招招手，恰拉助欢天喜地地奔过去，却被一记额头戳弹开了几步。

“哎哟哇啦！”

他揉着微痛的脑门，忽然想起小时候自家尼桑也老用这一招拒绝自己，眼眶瞬间湿了。他本不爱在人前流泪，这时想要博得尼桑的同情，便让两道泪水从脸颊上滑落，笑道：“为什么佐助可以，我不可以？我……我也是佐助啊！”

“不错，你是佐助。”鼬笑得十分温柔，“但你不是他。”

“你就把我当成‘他’嘛。”恰拉助学着佐助的语气撒起娇来，“你看，我的脸和他一模一样，身体也和他一模一样。我的技术还比他好呢。虽然我的丁丁不会放电，但我的眼睛会啊~❤”

“佐助，你很聪明，也很懂事。”鼬和颜悦色道，“你知道，我只把你当成弟弟。”

“才没有呢。”恰拉助噘嘴道，“也许我刚来的时候你还当我是你弟弟，等那家伙一回来，你眼里就只有他那个弟弟，哪儿还有我这个弟弟哟。”

“你的事，我一直放在心上。”鼬说，“我查阅了许多关于时空穿越的资料，大多只是小说家言，缺乏严谨的科学论证。工作的时候也顺道探访了不少学者，他们都认为这是无稽之谈。我常和佐助讨论你的事，我认为你继续在这个世界生活下去的可能性很高，所以应该给你一个合法的身份。”

“不，我不要。”恰拉助毅然道，“我要回去。”

鼬点点头，“佐助也这么说。他说你绝不会安心待在这个世界。所以一直在帮助你回去。”

“你为什么不帮我呢，尼桑？只要你答应我这一回，我的心愿一了，就可以回去了呀。如果你是我，不小心穿越到我那个世界，你向我提出这样的要求，我肯定会为了你献出我的处……虽然已非处子，但依然冰清玉洁的身子哒。” 

“是么？”鼬反问道，“我倒觉得，如果我去到你那个世界，在一个更加和平富足的环境里生活，再次拥有我失去的一切，和我的家人和族人团聚，和那个世界的佐助也就是你尽情享受性爱，我反而再也回不去了。你不这样认为么？”

恰拉闻言不语，低头沉思。

“你想要的不是我，是你那个世界的宇智波鼬。”鼬正色道，“无论你们兄弟之间发生了什么，使得你们天各一方，无法朝夕相伴。我想，他对你的爱，和我对佐助的爱并无二致。”

 

拙劣的影分身术变化出的宇智波鼬一动不动地坐在床头，恰拉助坐在床尾，一手持杯，一手执壶，醉意朦胧地朝他的尼桑笑了笑，自斟自饮。

他想起自己穿越前的那个夜晚，尼桑带着他手下的那群虾兵蟹将来给自己庆生，他们送了他好多礼物，他兴奋地打开一个又一个包装精美的盒子，热情而礼貌地向他们道谢。他和朋友们一直玩闹到凌晨，整个生日PARTY都充满了欢声笑语，而尼桑只和自己说了一句话就匆匆离去。

——你又长高了嘛。

他来不及对他说，他不想要那些名贵的奢侈品和稀有的奇珍异宝，我只想要你留下来，多陪我一会儿。

“喂，你说话呀，臭尼桑。”

他大着舌头傻傻地笑着。

酒杯跌落在地上，他扑向那个穿着晓袍的鼬，那个人却化作一团烟雾，消失了。

他埋进自己的枕头里，失声痛哭。

 

 

（TBC）


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 原著背景的后续  
> * 无差互攻  
> * HE

105

 

听见恰拉助卧室里传来闷闷的呜咽声，佐助和鼬对视一眼，均想：自从来到这个世界，他一向表现得乐天开朗，从没有在人前流露过丝毫沮丧，此时能够哭一哭疏解心怀，也是好事。

到了晚间，听得哭声渐渐轻了下去，佐助拉开纸门一看，那小子已趴在床上呼呼大睡。他替恰拉助盖好被子，将地上的酒杯酒壶拾起。见壶里还有一些残酒，便与尼桑分着喝了，两人洗了脚，双双钻进被窝。

鼬酒量甚豪，那半盏陈酿对他来说只是小意思，佐助却有些红晕上脸。鼬本打算先看一会儿书再同弟弟亲热，谁知等他看完书，弟弟已抱着他的腰迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了。他合上书，打开弟弟，在他的浑身上下亲吻抚摸，佐助微微睁开眼睛，说渴。鼬倒了一大碗清水喂弟弟喝下去，笑道：“佐助，我们来玩一个比赛。” 

听得“比赛”二字，佐助登时来了精神，满腹的醉意瞬间都化作了情欲，忙问：“什么比赛？”

鼬说：“我们俩各自变出一个影分身来，然后同时以同样的体位和对方的影分身做爱，看谁的影分身坚持得更久，如何？”

“有趣，有趣。”佐助连声叫好，顾不得计较赢家怎么赏输家怎么罚，当即结印变出一个影分身。

鼬也结印变出自己的影分身。两个影分身并排在床上躺好，你看看我，我看看你，都一脸无辜。兄弟俩分别为彼此的影分身宽衣解带，扛起双腿，对准后穴，一齐插入。

因这影分身的皮肤骨骼内脏都是由查克拉所化，使用起来倒比真人更加方便，无需扩张润滑，内部自会随着器官尺寸放大缩小，紧致又柔软，包裹感相当之好。只是对施术者的技巧有较高要求，不是人人都能玩得。

而这场比赛的难度在于，一方面，本体越用力，对方的影分身受到的冲击越大，越容易消失；另一方面，本体越兴奋，对查克拉的控制力就会越弱，自己的影分身就越容易消失。

所以说，这实际上是一场矛与盾的较量。

兄弟俩各自挺动起来，起初节奏尚能保持一致，不久后便开始此起彼伏，两个影分身也在本体的操控下做出种种媚态，试图逼迫对方先缴械投降。鼬本就是个奇人，变态起来心安理得；佐助虽比尼桑保守，借着酒劲也大胆地尽情变态，两人一边肏着对方的影分身一边看着对方肏自己影分身的变态模样，都兴奋得不行，只觉得分分钟就要破功。

一番鏖战，佐助先射了出来，高潮的瞬间，他的影分身消失了。鼬正在冲刺，见弟弟的隐分身忽然消失，急不可耐地扑向弟弟的本体，从背后狠狠地进入他，抽插了两下，也射了。他的影分身也瞬间消失，两人叠抱在一起直喘。

佐助不服输，说：“三……三局两胜……”，鼬却压着弟弟不让他起来，歇了一会儿又长驱直入。佐助知道尼桑最喜欢背入式，不做到尽兴是断不肯下来的，于是放松了身体，配合着一耸一耸。

兄弟俩于这床上之术切磋久矣，早已驾轻就熟，鼬随心所欲地舞弄，欲快则快，欲慢则慢，欲深则深，欲浅则浅，捣得佐助浑身酥麻，尿意盎然，淫水长流，一射再射。

刚开始两人还你一声“佐助”我一声“尼桑”的叫唤，到后来双双语不成调词不达意说不出人话来，一个喉间低吼，一个鼻中轻哼，呻吟声遥遥传出去，直听得林子里的鸟兽们也躁动不安，独行的四处求偶，群居的两两交合，兄弟俩相亲相爱，再次达到了生命的大和谐。

这一场爱做得畅快淋漓，两人搂抱着瘫软在床上都累得不想动，正打算就这样依偎着睡去，忽觉身下的床单湿湿的似有一股带着酒气的尿骚味，忙起身点灯察看。只见床单上斑斑点点，中间老大一滩水渍，甚至把褥子也渗湿了，佐助心想：多半是刚才爽到失神，射干了精液之后，竟连尿也喷了出来。涨红了脸，笑道：“都怪你。”

鼬只是笑，把湿床单和湿褥子一起卷起摆在床边的地上，因无替换的褥子，便把冬天盖的薄被垫在竹榻上，另取了一条干净床单当被子。佐助再次把尼桑搂紧，见他脸上的笑容暧昧，显然不怀好意，便问：“你笑什么？”

“唔……我想起了你小时候尿床的事……”

“不许说。”佐助忙捂住尼桑的嘴巴，“也不许想起来。”

“嘿嘿嘿……”鼬在弟弟的手掌后面闷声大笑，“好，我不说，那我说个你小时候调皮的事儿吧。”

“哼，这还差不多。”佐助说着挪开手。

“有阵子你老爱和我挤一个被窝，你的睡相可好玩了，每每睡下时和我一头，早上醒来的时候，整个人居然转了一百八十度，把脚丫子对着我。”

佐助“嘻嘻”地笑着，却听鼬续道：“有一次把我的枕头都尿得湿透了。”

“喂！”

“哈哈哈哈哈……！” 

“不就是大五岁吗？要不我也能说出一堆你小时候的丑事。”佐助又气又笑，狠捏尼桑的屁股，“你等着，下次看我把你也肏到尿出来！”

“行啊。”鼬笑得在床上打滚，“来啊。”

 

小雨淅淅沥沥下了一夜，到第二天兄弟俩起床时仍然未停，佐助冒雨在溪边洗了床单，和褥子一起晾在走廊的屋檐下。他盼着太阳快点出来，最好那小子也再晚些起来，免得被他看到少不了又是一顿嘲笑。

午后，雨停了，天仍是阴阴的，恰拉助也还在睡懒觉。傍晚时分，佐助做完饭，敲敲对门卧室的柱子，说：“喂，吃饭了”，却无人回应。心想这小子莫不是绝食抗议吧？他拉开纸门，只见一条被子平铺在竹榻上，却不见人影。

他的心里“咯噔”一下，第一个念头便是：难道他穿越成功了？自己这一天都在小屋附近活动，那小子若是出门，他绝不会不知道。

佐助忙去问鼬，果然尼桑也说并没有发现恰拉助出门的痕迹。他不放心，找遍了整片树林，两人一起打猎的灌木丛，用麒麟劈他的开阔地，每到一处，他都大声喊他的名字，“佐助——佐助——”，回答他的只有呜呜的风声。

他回到小屋，走进恰拉助的卧室，见那只帆布包还挂在墙上，想是他走得匆忙来不及带走，那把短剑却不在包里，想是他随身携带，跟着他一起回到了那个世界。

他怔怔地坐在恰拉助的竹榻上。那小子刚来时，他恨不得他立马滚蛋，对他擅自闯入自己和尼桑的二人世界深恶痛绝；这会儿人真走了，他竟觉得心里空落落的，像是丢失了生活中不可或缺的一部分。

鼬感受到弟弟的心情，坐到佐助身边，揽住他的臂膀。 

“会不会是……离家出走？”

“我陪你一起找找吧。”

鼬体贴地说。

 

佐助回到岛上，香燐得知恰拉助回去了，躲起来偷偷哭了一场。岛民中有不少与恰拉助交好的，常见他跟着佐助来来去去，这次却没有来，不免问起他的去向，佐助便将穿越一事简略告知，众人听了，纷纷表示难以置信，信了的大都唏嘘不已。

日复一日，时光飞逝，转眼又过去了三年，岛上的每个人依旧经历着各自的苦乐悲欢，佐助也渐渐习惯了没有恰拉助的生活。兄弟俩一直保留着小屋那间属于他的卧室，心想着也许哪天他又会突然出现。

香燐和水月生了个儿子，集父母的优缺点于一身，堪称岛上的混世魔王。他最怕佐助，最不怕鼬，每次鼬大伯来到小岛，必会带一件新玩具逗他开心。某次兄弟俩聊天，鼬说想借助大蛇丸科技也为弟弟生个孩子，佐助听了摇头不迭，坚决表示反对，说自己不想让尼桑受这个罪，实在想要的话，他只好以身试险，亲自来生。

两人也常常谈起恰拉助。谈起他的时候，兄弟俩都无比怀念那段三人行的岁月。对鼬来说，他是来自另一个世界的可爱弟弟；对佐助来说，他是他得力的助手、亲密的家人、忠诚的朋友，是他灵魂深处的另一个自我。虽然他一去不回，甚至来不及说一句“再见”，却把一件最珍贵的礼物永远留在了他的心底。

在他那挣扎徘徊的成长道路上，那些被父亲忽视的自卑，和兄长竞争的嫉妒，灭族夜任人宰割的弱小与无助，复仇中不择手段的偏执与暴戾，嗜血的剑，特立独行的鹰，绝情断义的冷酷，妄图逆天改命的狂傲……都已不再是他应赎的罪孽。他知道，他不是那个被选中的人，但他依然可以信步前行。他不可能解决所有的问题，让每个人都满意，把每件事都办得功成圆满，但他依然配得上他赢得的一切尊重与欣赏。因为他是一个如此美好的人。他值得被爱。

 

这一日天气晴朗，万里无云，兄弟俩忙着把小屋里潮湿得快要发霉的竹床竹椅竹箱竹柜搬到院子里曝晒。洗净的浴衣、腰带、床单和被套整齐地挂在一排排竹竿上，在微风中轻轻飘动。佐助剥了一篮地里新收的蚕豆，放在火塘上慢慢烤着，鼬从地窖里取出一坛好酒，启了封，摆开三只酒杯，一一斟满。

“那小子，为什么突然消失了呢？”

“不清楚呢。”

“莫非是……发现了他心底真实的渴望？”

“有可能哦。”

“不知道他有没有成功穿越回他的世界……”

“希望如此吧。”

“那个世界的尼桑看到他回来了，应该会很高兴吧？”

“一定会的。” 

 

 

（THE END） 


	37. Chapter 37

番外

* 本篇中的【佐助】乃是正篇中的【恰拉助】哦~（KIRA~☆）

 

一

 

佐助灌了一肚子的老酒，浑身燥热，睡梦里也在烈火中洗澡，正烤得大汗淋漓，忽一阵冷风吹过，他打了个哆嗦，睁开双眼。

黑漆漆的屋子里一片朦朦胧胧，身下的床铺又柔软又舒适，迷糊中他感觉身边有一团热乎乎的东西，便钻进被窝抱住它。鼻端闻到一股淡淡的香味，不是花香，不是药香，也不是岛主大人下厨时的饭菜香，而是……某位佳人身上的体香。

他的嗅觉很灵，凡同他有过一段孽缘的姑娘，她们喜欢用什么牌子的香水沐浴露，他都能记得清清楚楚，高潮时绝不会把名字喊错。而这股香味……不是她，不是她，也不是她……似乎不是任何一个与他相好过的姑娘。莫非自己酒后乱性，又被哪位陌生姑娘骗上了床？

但这股香味却并不陌生，似乎是哪个遥远而熟悉的人。

身边那人也惊醒过来，猛地转过身，五指迅速拿住他的咽喉要害，低声喝道：“谁？！”

这……这审犯人的语气，这神经质的反应，莫不是……？

“尼、尼……尼桑？！”

“……佐助？”

“是尼桑吗？！”

“是佐助？”

“尼桑！！！”

鼬下意识地松开了手指，只觉一个毛茸茸刺生生的东西钻进了自己怀里，一边娘娘腔地抽泣着一边粗声粗气地说：“呜呜呜……真的是你吗？……我不是在做梦吧？呜呜呜……”

记忆中的弟弟还是个纤细的少年，嗓音还有变声期独特的清朗，鼬在黑暗中警觉地摸遍怀中人的全身，搜出一把短剑，藏进枕头底下，打开台灯，捏着佐助的下巴抬起他的脸。只见这厮虽然哭得梨花带雨，鼻涕泡都吹了出来，但那张剑眉星目红唇皓齿的俊俏脸蛋确实是他弟弟……或者说，是那个阔别经年长大了几岁的弟弟。

“哭包。”

他说着把弟弟搂紧，鼻子也有些发酸。

听到这一声“哭包”，佐助更是欢喜得嚎啕大哭，哭了一会儿，忽然发现尼桑正紧紧抱着自己，不禁心中生疑：自己大约十岁的时候，尼桑就很反感和他有这种亲密的肢体接触了，这家伙别是个冒牌货。

他于是抬起头，昏黄的灯光下，只见一对冷峻的美目凝视着自己，两排长得吓死人的翘睫毛偶尔扇动一下，眼角边深深的泪沟一直延伸到脸颊上，一看就是个狠角色。

原来尼桑的眼睛这么好看，比女人还要魅惑……佐助心想。以前我咋就没发现呢？

他虽然年轻，但在花丛中游走多年，也是个情场老手了，一向对自己的电眼之术自信满满，这时竟觉得尼桑的目光有些无法直视，只得垂下眼帘，羞答答地依偎在鼬怀里，心想：糟糕，糟糕，我宇智波佐助一世风流，可不能在这混蛋老哥面前晚节不保。

正寻思着要不要加大电量，眼角的余光忽然发现床对面的天蓝色墙壁和墙上的大蛇丸海报十分眼熟，微微抬头，浅灰色的天花板上挂着一盏银河系九大行星的吊饰，正是自己七岁那年尼桑做的手工，被他央求着送给他作了礼物——这不是自己的卧室又能是哪儿？——环顾四周，房间里的陈设一切如故，只是散乱的漫画书杂志CD影碟和游戏卡带都被收纳得干干净净。

“尼桑，你怎么睡在我的床上？”他问。

——因为你小子忽然人间蒸发我到处找你不着朝思暮想夜不能寐每次回家都在你的房间睡刚刚入睡前还在你的枕头上掉了几滴泪。

这种话鼬当然不会说出口，他面无表情，只甩给弟弟一串深沉的省略号。

“对了，”好在弟弟并不追究，又问：“我走了多久啦？”

“两年零五个月又十天。”

“哇靠！这么久？”佐助心想，自己在那个世界可是待了三年多啊，看来是穿越的时候时间轴又出现了错位，不过……这样算来，自己和尼桑的年龄差岂不是缩小了将近一岁？

他“嘿嘿”地笑着，掐指一算，又问：“哎？那现在是新年咯？”

“是的。”

“新年快乐，尼桑！”他搂着鼬的脖子亲热地喊，而尼桑只是冷淡地回了一句，“同乐同乐。”

“爸爸妈妈都睡了吧？”他又道，“明天我再去给他们一个惊喜吧。”

“他俩都不在家。”鼬说。

“咦？走亲戚去了吗？”

“昨晚吵了一架，妈回娘家去了，爸去单位值夜班了。”

“什么嘛，大过年的还吵架？”

“嗯。今年冬天特别冷，妈想要在全屋装地暖，爸嫌麻烦，说买几个空调和油汀就够了，就，”鼬耸耸肩，“吵起来了。”

“原来如此。”佐助点点头，“吵架嘛，总比冷战好。不像某人，老是对人家不理不睬的。”

说着，朝尼桑抛了个媚眼。

“很晚了，睡吧。”

鼬“啪”的关掉台灯，屋子里顿时又一片漆黑。

可佐助怎么睡得着？别说他本就心存邪念，光是尼桑这副紧紧抱着自己唯恐他再次消失的稀罕样子就让他很难不趁机吃他豆腐。

问题是……从哪儿吃起呢？根据以往的经验，当关系发展到姑娘和自己在暗室里搂作一团时，有的适合先告白后索吻，有的适合先索吻后告白，万一没摸清姑娘的脾气弄错了顺序，很有可能会前功尽弃。而尼桑……他实在吃不准该用哪一招……不，不对，如果像现在这样是自己被姑娘搂在怀里，那根本不需要他告白或索吻，早就被那姑娘吃干抹净了好吗！

他一个人在尼桑的臂弯里胡思乱想，脑补着各种被嘲讽被拒绝被嫌弃的场景，又紧张，又兴奋，又焦躁，被窝里又热，不知不觉已挣出一身汗。他把汗湿的手心在尼桑的V领T恤上擦擦干，心想：还是先探探口风吧。

“尼桑，这三……两年多里，你成家了吧？”

“没。”

“那有心仪的对象了吗？”

“……嗯。”

佐助只觉胸口好似挨了重重一击，心痛得快要无法呼吸——这就是传说中失恋的感觉吗？

只听尼桑反问道：“你呢？”

“我嘛……”他故作潇洒道，“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身呗。”

鼬暗暗叹了一口气，说：“你开心就好。”

兄弟俩相对无言，各自怅惘了一会儿，仍把彼此搂得紧紧的。佐助感觉尼桑香甜的气息喷吐在自己的额头上，不由得两颊发热，下体也有了反应，忙把半硬的老二夹在双腿之间，心想：君子坦蛋蛋，小人藏鸡鸡，劳资何时变得这般缩卵了？

正恨自己没用，忽然发现尼桑的上半身虽然和自己相依相偎，下半身却不自然地空开了一段距离，歪斜着腰腿，拱膝收腹，姿势极其古怪。他心念一动，把腰往前挪了挪，又用膝盖挤进尼桑的大腿之间。鼬忙往后一缩。佐助见尼桑躲开，暗自窃喜，忙又逼近一步。鼬被逼得一退再退，终于退无可退，只差一寸就要掉下床去，佐助忙一把揽住尼桑的腰，把他捞回几分，下身相蹭的瞬间，那一根硬硬的东西让他心花怒放。

他伸手摸去，鼬忙擒拿格挡，谁知弟弟的手却像一条蛇一般滑溜，在他的指间钻来钻去，竟捉他不住，一不留神，便被他握住了下体。

“嘿哟，尼桑，多久没撸啦？”佐助眯着眼睛坏笑，“这么硬邦邦的。”

“个人隐私。”

鼬强自镇静，一颗心却怦怦直跳，阴茎也在弟弟的抚摸下变得更大了。

佐助见尼桑并不挣脱反抗，便用他的兰花拂穴手轻盈细巧地把玩了一会儿，听得尼桑的呼吸越来越急促，心中甚是得意。

“尼桑，你的水水可真多哩。”

“够了。”鼬嘶哑着嗓子，厉声道：“住手。”

听尼桑似乎真的生气了，佐助撤开手，不仅不赔罪，还笑嘻嘻地邀功道：“怎么样，尼桑？你弟弟我的技术比你的亲亲女朋友更带感吧？”

鼬硬得难受，努力平复着自己的喘息。

佐助牵起尼桑搭在自己背脊上的滚热的手掌，放到自己裆部，“来，你也摸摸我的，咱俩就扯平啦。”

鼬全身烧得要快喷出火来，隔着布料握住弟弟勃起的阴茎，手指微微颤抖。

如果说刚才佐助只是有一个猜想，这会儿见到尼桑握着自己的弟弟爱不释手的样子，立马明白了几分，却不点破，仍语带轻松地笑道：“怎样？我的比起尼桑也不差吧？”

“马马虎虎。”

哈，还嘴硬。

佐助把嘴唇凑到鼬耳边，含情脉脉道：“尼桑，我喜欢你。你……喜欢我吗？”

“很讨厌。”

鼬嘴上这样说，右手仍握着弟弟的弟弟不放。

佐助一笑，用嘴唇在尼桑的唇边蹭来蹭去，伸出舌头舔了舔他的上唇，又抿住他的下唇轻轻一吸，“啵~”

尼桑意外地没有推开他，反而把他抱得更紧，口中却道：“别闹了。”

“没闹啊。”佐助的语气从娇媚转为严肃，“我是真心的。”

说着吻住尼桑的双唇，舌尖轻探，叩开齿关，细细地亲吻，鼬笨拙地回应着，只觉得脑中天旋地转，不知身在何处。

见尼桑吻技生涩，佐助又惊喜又意外，问道：“尼桑，你和别人接过吻吗？”

鼬在气喘吁吁中囫囵出两个字，“忘了。”

“原来是你的初吻哟？”

鼬不接话，佐助便算他是默认，心中油然而生一种老司机的优越感，翻身压上去，噙住尼桑的双唇就是一阵热吻，技法娴熟，花样百出，越发卖弄起来。

正嘬着他的舌尖调戏，忽听他发出一声闷哼，被夹在两人小腹之间的硬热之物似乎跳动了两下，然后慢慢地软下去。

不、不会吧……？

佐助伸手下去一摸，尼桑的裤头里腰腹处黏糊糊湿答答的一片，用指尖抹了点，凑到鼻端一闻，果然是那啥。

哇，被自己亲亲就射了……莫非这个心狠手辣不可一世的大魔头居然是个……处？

“尼桑，你该不会没和别人做过吧？”

“我又不是你。”

鼬在高潮后的喘息中不屑地答道。

佐助在黑夜里眨巴着眼睛，刚才他只是猜想尼桑或许对自己有那么点意思，没想到……一些模糊的、破碎的、陈旧的记忆片段渐渐在他的头脑中汇集成一条清晰的脉络，起承转合，无不逻辑自洽，难道……难道……尼桑看似骄傲冷淡，实则对自己一往情深？以至于数年来在江湖中横行霸道胡作非为却为了他始终守身如玉？

想到这一节，他不禁胸口起伏，又是感动又是心疼，又有说不出的甜蜜。

他脱下鼬的内裤擦净他身上的体液，又扯去他的上衣，握住他的双腕按在枕头上，俯身吻他的脖颈，舔吸他的耳垂，揉捏他的乳头。每爱抚到一处，尼桑都会发出“唔嗯”的鼻音，既不压抑，也不做作，像一只刚刚破壳而出的小鸟，有一种浑然天成纯净无暇的美，比岛主夫人的叫床声还要好听。

才爱抚了没一会儿，尼桑的呻吟声就让佐助兴奋得难以为继，他匆匆脱去自己的衣裤，两个人赤身裸体地搂抱在一起。尼桑的肌肉紧实饱满，摸上去的手感和软绵绵的女孩子大不相同，另有一种诱人的魅力，更让他想要去征服。他伸长胳膊，拉开自己床头柜的抽屉在黑暗中摸索，那里本该有几枚没用过的套套和一支润滑油，却半天摸索不到，他猴急起来，打开台灯，发现抽屉里竟空空如也，想是在他离开的时候被家人收拾过了。

鼬明白弟弟想要什么，一个燕子投林从他的身下钻出，人已站在门边，从衣帽架上取下晓袍披在身上，拉开房门，一边扣扣子一边疾步朝楼下走去。

“尼……？”

佐助也忙从床上跃起，追到门外，只听尼桑的声音从楼下的大门口传来，“等着”，然后咔咔两下门板的移动声，鼬身形一晃，已出了院门。

他忙又奔到窗边，拉开窗帘，惊讶地发现屋外竟飘着小雪，一袭晓袍在昏黄的街灯下飘然而去，转过了街角，大约半分钟后又飘然而回，跃进院墙，开门关门，疾步上楼。

他忙扑上去搂住他。鼬把从便利店买来的安全套和润滑油往床头一掷，弟弟已拉开晓袍的排扣把他拦腰抱起双双滚倒在床上。

佐助用自己的体温为尼桑暖了暖身子，拈起套套塞进尼桑手里，说：“你帮我戴”，又拿起润滑油旋开盖子，撕去铝膜，挤了一大坨到自己手掌上，伸向尼桑的下体。

他从未给男人做过润滑，鼬也从未给任何人（包括自己）戴过安全套，都是新手，都是聪明人，无师自通，很快便把准备工作办妥。佐助稳稳地进入，鼬深深地包容，他感到一些胀痛和不适感，但尚在可以承受的范围之类。佐助并不敢仗着自己经验丰富而大意，动作耐心而温柔，鼬皱着眉头，十指却抓住弟弟的双臀为他加劲。

他没有任何经验，因此一切任凭弟弟做主。佐助想要说几句调情的话活跃气氛，张开嘴，脑中却一片空白。他走进过许多间闺房，睡过许多张绣床，经历过许多各具风味的姑娘，领略过无数性爱的乐趣，此刻却像一个初尝禁果的少年，激动得战栗不已。他不敢相信，自己竟如此顺利地穿越回了原来的世界，又如此巧合地尼桑就躺在他的床上，甚至如此幸运的他想拥有的人也义无反顾地愿意被他拥有。

他忘记了所有的奇技淫巧，只想和所爱之人身心合一，水乳交融。

他们一起颤抖着，一起前后摇摆，一起呻吟着，一起闭上眼睛，忘我地投入。鼬先射了出来，佐助感觉到尼桑包裹着他的内壁一阵剧烈收缩，也被刺激得到达了高潮。

他趴在鼬的身上喘息了一会儿，翻滚到尼桑的身侧抱住他。

“我爱你，尼桑。”

“……”

“说你也爱我。”

“肉麻死了。”

“哼……”

佐助微笑着。

“嫁给我，尼桑。”

“你嫁给我还差不多。”

“我、我愿意！”

佐助大声道。

“刚才……就是我们的洞房花烛夜……”他作出一副娇羞状，“我……我已经是你的人了……你可要为我负责哟……”

“没问题。”

鼬爽快地答应。

兄弟俩耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，佐助替自己和尼桑掖好被子，为两人的婚后生活提议道：“明天我们去吃那家寿喜锅好不好？好久没吃了，好怀念哦。”

“你自己去吧，明天我还有工作。”

“哎？是要走吗？”

“嗯。”

“去多久？”

“短则一个月，长则两个月。”

“这么久？！”佐助叫起来，“我……我要和你一起去！”

“不行。”

“为什么？我现在可厉害了！绝对能助尼桑一臂之力，不会拖累你们的。”

“不行就是不行。”

听尼桑语气坚决，佐助知道撒娇耍赖也是无用，哀怨道：“你……你就不怕这两个月里，我又消失了？”

“怕。”鼬搂紧弟弟，吻了吻他的额头，“所以你乖乖在家等我，别乱跑。”

佐助心中一阵甜蜜，也紧紧依偎着尼桑，又道：“我……想搬出去住。和尼桑一起。我们两个人自己独立生活，好不好？”

“好。”

“那，你不在的这段日子，我就去找房子，然后把地址告诉你。你回来的时候，就直接回我们俩的家，我做饭给你吃，好不好？”

“你小子会做饭了？”鼬大为诧异。

“嗯！”佐助得意地点头，“还很好吃哦。”

鼬摩挲着弟弟的后颈，兄弟俩和缓地呼吸着，佐助很想和久别重逢的尼桑继续聊天直到天亮，但想他明天还要外出奔忙，便体贴地不再说话，虽激动地睡不着，却安安静静地靠在尼桑怀里，并不乱摸乱动。

过了良久，发觉尼桑仍在一下一下轻抚着自己颈后的头发，想是也没睡着，忍不住轻声问道：“尼桑，你……真的从来没和任何人发生过性关系吗？”

“没有。”

“其实我一直很好奇尼桑的性倾向哎。”佐助又问，“你究竟是直，是弯，还是双啊？”

鼬想了想，说：“是你。”

佐助愣住了，只觉一股暖烘烘的东西从心底涌上来，一直涌到鼻腔，眼眶发热，流出泪来。

鼬见弟弟又埋在自己怀里哼哼唧唧地哭个不停，心中爱怜，手足无措，只好开口揶揄。

“怎么？水龙头又坏了？”

“呜呜呜……”佐助扭动着腰肢在尼桑身上蹭来蹭去，“……水龙头坏了，但水枪是好的，嘻嘻。”

 

佐助接连做了好几个噩梦，梦里他一会儿跳崖一会儿跳海，一会儿被雷劈一会儿被雨淋，无家可归，好不恓惶。不一时悠悠转醒，竟不敢睁开眼睛，只用手在床上摸索，摸到干燥温暖的床单下面似乎是一整块有弹性的橡胶垫而非一根根硬邦邦的圆竹子，方才安心地舒了一口气。

起床发现尼桑果然已经走了，床头柜上垒着三张信用卡，他“哼”的一笑，走进卧室旁自带的浴室，痛痛快快地洗了个热水澡，对着镜子仔细梳好了头发，用发胶定了型，从衣柜里选出几件买来后一次也没有穿过的新衣服新裤子穿好，褪下手腕上戴了三年多的银镯子和黑色手环，从饰品盒里挑了一串白中带绿的翡翠珠子缠在手臂上，把信用卡揣进衣兜，走下楼梯。

冰箱室里有好几盒妈妈做好的便当，他取出一盒加热了，一边吃一边又哭起来，眼泪扑簌簌地掉进白米饭里。吃完早饭洗了便当盒，又抹了把脸，精精神神地出门去。屋外的小雪已变成了大雪，他打着伞来到三个街区之隔的外婆家，找到妈妈，祖孙三人又哭成一团，外婆在他的每个兜里都塞满了他爱吃的零食，美琴梳妆打扮了，挽着儿子的手高高兴兴地回家。走到半路，佐助说要去警署看爸爸，美琴面色一沉，说，“不许去”，佐助没法，只得任妈妈拉回了家。

回到家里，美琴从冰箱里取出一盒便当装进纸袋，递给儿子，说：“给你爸送去。”

佐助偷偷一笑，朝妈妈敬了个礼，“遵命，母亲大人！”

富岳工作了一整夜，这时正青着眼圈窝在办公室的沙发里抱着胳膊打盹，听见有人敲门进来，睁眼一看，竟是失踪了两年多的宝贝儿子，他用力揉了揉眼睛，佐助叫着“老爸”扑进他怀里，他板着脸训斥道：“这些年你跑到哪里去了？也不给家里打个电话！”

佐助忙把手中的纸袋高高提起，“妈妈特地给你做的便当”，放在办公桌上，又抱着老爸亲了一口，笑道：“我还要去见朋友们呢，先告辞啦，记得今晚回家吃饭哟”，说着朝富岳抛了个媚眼，脚底抹油，一溜烟地逃走了。

离警署最近的是开蔬果铺的丁次家，他登门拜访，才知道丁次减肥不当得了厌食症，正在住院中，于是去开花店的井野家买了一盆水仙，匆匆赶往木叶综合病院。

已然瘦成骷髅的丁次躺在病床上，听见脚步声，抬头看见一人捧着水仙走进屋来，一歪脑袋，从叶片后面露出笑脸，又惊又喜，叫道：“佐助？！你回来了？！”

“我回来啦！”

佐助把水仙放在窗台上，两人嘘寒问暖一番，道完别来之情，又八卦起村里的人和事，佐助才知道原来这两年多里——

鹿丸入赘风之国当了风影手鞠的驸马；井野和雏田小樱陷入了百合连环三角恋，每天勾心斗角争风吃醋犹如后宫大戏；鸣人的二弟兼人因三弟悠人出生后自己被冷落一气之下离家出走，漩涡一家正掘地三尺地找他；牙开了家猫咪咖啡厅经营得有声有色；志乃考上了公务员进入了卫生署；天天和宁次正在热恋，已见过了双方家长即将谈婚论嫁；小李经基因鉴定发现自己原来是凯老师的亲儿子，两家人为此闹上了法院连火影大人都摆不平；卡卡西老师终于受不了作天作地的带土叔慧剑斩情丝和青梅竹马的凛老师结婚了，女儿刚满两个月玉雪可爱；带土叔终于发现自己离了卡卡西老师不能活每天以泪洗面患上了抑郁症，卡卡西老师只好拜托师父开导他；水门叔只好把二儿子的事交给大儿子处理自己每天给带土叔做心理治疗，治着治着带土叔又发现自己内心深处真正爱的人是师母……真是……鸡飞狗跳的世界。

目送佐助离开后，心情大好的丁次破天荒地多吃了两碗饭。

  

************************************************************************** 

穿越回原世界的第一天，佐助忙着呼朋唤友；第二天，他便开始着手买房子。

出了木叶东门，沿着记忆中的乡间小路走进一大片农田，他在一座小土丘上找到了那栋带庭院的两层楼老屋，果然和异世界的那栋一模一样，只是更加破旧些，厨房的瓷砖上积满了陈年油垢，玻璃窗没有一片是完好无损的。他在屋檐下的走廊里坐到天黑，思念着遥远时空中亲人和朋友们，擦干眼泪，找到房产经纪人，也不讨价还价，当场刷卡全款买下。

又在村里找了家老屋翻新公司，一问，说是这个面积的住宅全部翻新起码得半年才能完工，他想了想，说，那就先翻新一部分吧。

他和设计师沟通了方案：首先，选定二楼走廊尽头南北通透的那间房间作为主卧，重新刷墙、铺地板；然后，把主卧旁的卫生间扩大三倍，装上按摩浴缸；最后，将客厅、餐厅和厨房全部打通，两面墙都安上落地窗。其他房间则暂时不动。

他每天忙忙碌碌，在建材市场和老屋的工地两头跑，亲自挑选所需的硬装软装，尤其花心思布置卧室：居中一张带帷幔的圆形大床，旁边一只四脚浴缸，床上地毯上和浴缸里都洒了玫瑰花瓣，四周错落着几张高几矮柜，摆放着花草、烛台、工艺品和兄弟俩从小到大的合影，浪漫又温馨。

他日夜监工，花了一个半月时间终于装修完毕，只盼尼桑早日回家团聚。可日盼夜盼，一晃已过了两个月，尼桑却迟迟不归。虽有亲朋好友相伴，一颗心却总是悬着，既担心尼桑在外遇险，又怕他出尔反尔悔婚。

他问妈妈：“我不在家的时候尼桑多久回来一次？”

美琴说：“没个准哎。”

他问爸爸：“木叶的侦测技术不是忍界第一的嘛，无法定位尼桑的坐标吗？”

富岳黑着脸说：“不能。”

这一晚他翻来覆去地睡不着，第二天醒来仍是坐立不安，一横心，去商场买了一只登山包、一套冲锋衣、一组野外生存工具，自己收拾了一盒药品，（本想带上异世界佐助送他的短剑，因怕丢失，想想还是不带了），决定出门去找尼桑。前脚刚迈出院门，忽然手机“叮叮”响了两声，拿起一看，却是一个匿名号码发来的短信，只一句话：我将于3月4日下午5时30分至35分之间到家。

“尼桑？！”

佐助叫着跳了起来。正在手舞足蹈，忽然想到今天不就是3月4号吗？抬腕看表，已是下午1点05分，心想这混蛋老哥居然把时间卡得那么紧，叫自己怎么来得及沐浴更衣在床上摆好POSE等他？

于是结印变出两只影分身，一只回老屋打扫卫生，一只去菜市场买食材，本体则匆忙跑进浴室洗头洗澡，在镜子前把几绺刘海梳了又梳，举着定型水不知该让脑后的头发往左边翘还是往右边翘，各式各样的衣物摊了一床，不知道尼桑究竟喜欢哪一款。想到异世界的尼桑似乎挺喜欢那身齐膝小围裙，虽然在他看来实属萌点崎岖，但没准自家尼桑有同样的口味也未可知，便找了条浅蓝色的长袖牛仔夹克围在腰上，把两条袖管歪歪地系在一侧，脱去贴身小背心，把白色立领衬衫的扣子解开几颗，MANLISH地露出一点胸膛，换了条黑色的窄口运动裤，骚骚地露出一截脚踝，登上黑色网布跑鞋，拉上拉链，三步并作两步朝老(hun)屋(fang)奔去。

鼬赶到新家的时候正好下午五点半，他路过一道长满青苔的石墙，推开斑驳生锈的铁门，看见弟弟一足点地一手叉腰斜倚在木门框上，挑了挑眉毛，邪魅一笑：“欢迎回家，尼桑，你是想先吃饭，还是先吃我？❤” 

“先吃饭。”鼬不解风情地说。

进了屋，他脱去晓袍，挂在玄关处的衣架上，见衣架旁边的墙上挂着一副小弓箭，正是自己小时候给弟弟做的玩具，不禁微笑，走进客厅，见餐桌上摆着四色家常小菜，简单精致，都是自己平时爱吃的，又是微微一笑。他在厨房洗净了手，经过弟弟时捏了捏他的脸颊，佐助欢喜得半身酥麻，整个人软在尼桑身上，眨着大眼睛笑道：“真的不先吃我？”

“你放着又不会凉。”

鼬说着在桌边落座，拈起筷子。佐助心想这倒也是，便在尼桑对面坐下，笑问：“如何？好吃咩？”

“唔。”尼桑难得地不吝啬赞美，“着实不错。”

兄弟俩边吃边聊，鼬问起弟弟失踪期间的去向，佐助在这两个月里反复酝酿，早已编好了一篇谎话。他知道尼桑是刑讯高手，只要稍有纰漏就会被他抓到，于是格外费了不少脑筋编织细节，力求无懈可击。他说自己穿越到了另一个世界，那个世界的自己和尼桑武艺高强，但父母双亡，在海外的孤岛上过着半隐居的生活，仍心系天下。他将灭族案的真相改头换面，说是一场瘟疫，把手足相残一事完全隐去，对自己曾经被捕受虐的遭遇更是一字不提，以免尼桑听了难过。对兄弟俩的亲密关系则闪烁其词，故意卖个破绽给尼桑，以期把他的注意力吸引过来。

鼬果然中计，暗暗猜想那个世界的自己和弟弟多半因奸情败露不容于世被族人驱逐，被迫流亡海外相依为命，心中感叹，并不追问。

吃完饭，佐助把餐具统统扔进洗碗机，挎着鼬的胳膊上楼，提议和尼桑洗个鸳鸯浴。鼬说，“不要”，推开弟弟一个人走进浴室，锁上门。

啧啧，居然害羞了。佐助咧嘴一笑，拉开被子铺好，点起据说有催情效果的熏香蜡烛，关掉所有的灯，按下迷你音响的播放键，房间里顿时缭绕着一曲爱来爱去要死要活的情歌。

他白天已洗了两场澡，这会儿仍是脱去衣服，在四脚浴缸里泡了泡玫瑰花浴，擦干身体，钻进被窝。想了想，又穿起衣服——脱衣见弟这种情趣当然要留给尼桑享用。 

他虽然三年多没见到尼桑，回来后也只相聚了几个小时便又分开了两个月，却并不急色，比起和尼桑疯狂做爱，他更想和他腻歪在一起说说闲话。见尼桑洗了许久仍未出来，便枕着脑袋随着音乐哼着歌，耐心地等待着。

过了不知多久，浴室里的水声似乎停了，传来吹风机的嗡嗡声。不一会儿，鼬披散着长发走出浴室，脖子上搭着一条白色毛巾，身上穿着一套藏青色的居家便服，虎背蜂腰，前凸后翘，身材相当完美。佐助眯着眼睛欣赏着，看着尼桑走到床沿坐下，撸起裤管，露出光洁无毛的小腿，均匀地抹上润肤乳，五瓣黑色的脚趾甲又邪恶又性感，手指上的甲油却已卸去。

鼬在弟弟“哇，尼桑比我还臭美哟”的大呼小叫声中慢条斯理地抹着护手霜，敷上面膜，钻进被窝，悠然躺下。见弟弟扭动着靠过来，便伸臂穿过他的脖颈搂住他的肩膀。

佐助侧身依偎在尼桑的腋窝里，一脸心满意足的甜蜜微笑，柔声问道：“尼桑，我买的房子你还满意吧？”

“跟鬼屋似的。”鼬在面膜底下僵硬地启阖着嘴唇。 

佐助早已习惯了尼桑的毒舌，丝毫不以为意，又问：“这张床睡得舒服吗？”

“太软。”

“那我明天去买张硬点儿的床垫。”佐助笑着又问，“这首歌你喜欢吗？”

“靡靡之音。”

“那……我帅吗？”

“嗯。”

鼬说着，吻了吻弟弟的额头。

佐助不由得浑身酥软，只一个地方硬得不行，“嗷”的一声翻到尼桑上方骑在他的腰上，捧着他敷着面膜的脸蛋就是一通花式舌吻。鼬被弟弟吻得七荤八素上气不接下气，面膜也被揉烂了掉在床上。

“唔……嗯……哼……”

“尼桑……你叫得好好听哦你知不知道？”

佐助一边用臀沟摩擦着尼桑胯间那根又热又硬的大家伙，一边扯着他的T恤下摆往上掀，鼬忙握住弟弟的双手。

“怎么啦，尼桑？有什么不好意思的？”佐助坏笑道，“上次不是已经被我看光光了嘛。”

“这次不想脱。”

“为啥？”佐助忽然想到了什么，脸色一变，“你……你该不会在外面和别人乱搞，留下了罪证？”

“胡说八道。”

鼬死死拽着自己的衣服，佐助见状，本不想勉强的，更是起疑，却偏要脱。兄弟俩在床上半真不假地搏斗了一会儿，终究是那个更任性的得了逞，只听“嗞啦”一声响，布料裂开一道斜斜的长口子，露出底下一道道白色绷带。

佐助呆住了，随即恍然大悟，又是心疼又是后悔，哭道：“你……为什么不早告诉我呢？”

“小伤而已。”鼬抚摸着弟弟的头发，“哭什么？”

佐助忙把尼桑的双手按在床上，说：“别乱动了”，起床关掉音响，吹灭蜡烛，躺回他的身边，为他盖好被子，“你好好养伤，伤好了我们再做。”

说着握住鼬的手，与他十指交扣。

兄弟俩在黑暗中沉默了一会儿，鼬捏捏弟弟的手掌，说：“喂。”

“干嘛？”

鼬的喉结滚动，咽了口唾沫，欲说还休。

佐助偷偷坏笑了一下，本想再欺负欺负尼桑，终究舍不得，钻进被窝，把脸颊贴在他隆起的裆部，缓缓蹭动。

“想我了吗，小宝贝？❤”

鼬兴奋地发出一声低吟。

“谁问你啦？”佐助的声音从被窝里闷闷地传来，“我问的是它~”

若在平时，鼬定要让弟弟领教一下兄长的威严，这时只好装作没听见，自顾自哼唧。

佐助虽从没给男人口过，但有许多次被女人口的体验，由己及人，举一反三，他的口技虽不如吻技那样求新求变玩转自如，却也中规中矩不出差错。鼬从未尝过这般销魂滋味，隔着被子揉着弟弟的脑袋，叫得百转千回。佐助见尼桑被自己伺候得服服帖帖，心中那一股得意更是让他爽翻了天，慨然拿出百倍的热情，口得尽心尽力。转念又想：尼桑身上有伤，不能让他太过兴奋，兴奋的时间也不能太久，以免血行太急，伤口崩裂。于是集中刺激他最敏感的部位，让他先射一波，然后再不紧不慢地在各处品咂，让尼桑享受到更加细腻微妙的快感。

这两轮口完，鼬自是筋松骨软地沉沉睡去，佐助却累坏了，只觉得两颊吸得酸痛，舌根舔得发麻，大脑也闷得缺氧，晕乎乎的，忙钻出被窝透了口大气。想说“你的精好难吃哦，像浆糊一样，臭臭的”，听得尼桑的鼾声，忙捂住嘴巴。

他拿毛巾擦净鼬的下身，重新刷牙漱口，钻进被窝，闭上双眼，回味着尼桑刚才美妙的呻吟，安静地撸了一发。

 

过了两天，鼬的伤好得差不多了，佐助便开始尝试骑乘。他给自己做了清洁、扩张和润滑，慢慢地股坐下去，抬起来，坐下去，抬起来，一二三四，二二三四，三二三四，换个姿势再来一次……虽并无痛感，但只觉得体内胀胀的也没啥快感，想不明白那个世界的自己咋会叫成那副德性。想来想去，原因只有一个——尼桑的技术太差。

他连比带划地把自己纵横情场得来的宝贵经验传授给尼桑：“做爱的终极奥义不是动作的准确、有力、到位和节奏的变化，甚至不是前戏和后戏的合理运用，而是气氛的营造和情绪的调动，比如说，你咬我耳垂的时候，可以轻声说，‘宝贝，我爱你’；抽插的时候，可以说，‘啊，亲亲老公，你好猛’；快射的时候，可以说，‘不行了，不行了，我要死了’，明白吗？……”听得鼬直翻白眼。

在弟弟的悉心调教下，鼬的技术进步很快，除了坚决不说那些肉麻的情话，其它方面都十分配合，尤其是弟弟最爱的COSPLAY，他亦感到很有意思，玩起来毫无心理障碍。

佐助也从各种PLAY中渐渐摸清了尼桑的G点，比如他似乎很喜欢自己穿女装，无论是打扮成人妻、女王、萝莉还是御姐，他都很有性趣，但有一点，身体不能变成女人。他似乎就喜欢撩开弟弟的裙子发现底下藏着一根大鸡鸡的视觉冲击感，那一刻他会眼睛一亮，兴发如狂，徒手撕衣，挺枪直入，肏得自己不要不要的。

有一次他问：“尼桑，为什么你不想我把身体也变成女人呢？”

鼬说：“不需要，你这样就很好。”

他又问：“难道尼桑对女人的身体是什么感觉就没有一丁点儿好奇吗？”

“没有。”鼬说，“我说过，我只对你有性欲。”

 

是的，自己这个尼桑虽然不如那个世界的尼桑那样温柔浪漫会调情，经常讲话气死人，但偶尔一记直球却能让他幸福得想要哭粗来。 

比如有一次他说：“尼桑，每次你回来的时候，能不能像我一样对我说‘我想你’、‘我要你’、‘我爱你’啊？”

鼬反问道：“每次都说还有意义吗？”

他亦反问道：“那你为什么喜欢吃丸子？”

尼桑说：“好吃呗。”

他说：“那你会不会因为吃多了就觉得丸子不好吃？”

尼桑果然哑口无言。

于是他说：“我喜欢听你说‘我爱你’，就像你喜欢吃丸子一样，多多益善。”

尼桑却说：“我吃丸子的时候，丸子可没那么多废话。”

他说：“哼。”

尼桑说：“你比丸子好吃。”

 

有次他和尼桑开玩笑说自己有点怀念以前和女人做的感觉，可能要红杏出墙了，没想到下一次见面尼桑就变成了女人来取悦他。不好女色的尼桑居然仅从医学书上的文字和图片就能把女性的外观和内部结构模仿得以假乱真，显然下了不少苦功。

他欣然狎之。一开始以为尼桑可以通过变身获得两种性别不同的乐趣，后来在一起的时间久了，沟通多了，才知道原来尼桑变成内桑的时候只有形似而已，只是为了满足弟弟，其实自己根本没有快感。而尼桑这样做的主要原因是不希望他再去沾花惹草，他对弟弟的独占欲越来越强，只是说不出口。

佐助赶紧表示自己对尼桑忠贞不二日月可鉴，自从两人勾搭成奸在爱的小屋同居之后，路边的野花野草他再也看不上眼，并列举了尼桑比女人强的种种好处，请他放宽心：

一、以前和姑娘们做的时候，通常都是他先让姑娘们高潮了，然后再射。等他射的时候，姑娘们基本上都已经瘫软甚至昏死过去了，虽有成就感，互动却不够。而和尼桑做的时候，他常因扛不住尼桑的叫声而提前交货，自己先瘫软了，尼桑却还在那扭来扭去，说着“快动”、“用力点”之类的话，让他在疲惫之余感觉非常之爽。何况更多时候，他俩无需刻意调整就能同时达到高潮，可见是天生一对。

二、他和姑娘们虽在热恋期恨不得天天滚床单，但到了倦怠期都会不可避免地走向冷淡，尤其是性需求上的不合拍往往让做爱变成了任务，食之无味。不像和尼桑在一起的时候，两人的生理周期高度一致，尼桑想做的时候他也想做，尼桑不想做的时候正好他也不想做。尼桑的性欲虽比自己略强，但这种强度和频率都都在一个恰到好处的范围之内，让他既不会太旱，也不会太涝，整个人的内分泌都非常健康。

三、姑娘们虽然都爱他，但毕竟是另一个性别，无法切身体会他身为男性在性生活中的情感和欲望，而尼桑就可以。比如尼桑爱抚自己蛋蛋的时候就特别小心，特别温柔，因为尼桑也是男人，深知蛋蛋对男人的重要性。不像姑娘们玩起SM来常常不知轻重地折磨它们，好几次都让他生不如死，差点永久丧失男人的性功能。

综上，他吟诗一首以表明心迹：“美女诚可贵，自由价更高，若为尼桑故，两者皆可抛。”

鼬用他职业的犀利目光审视着弟弟，将信将疑。

佐助知道承诺终究是空洞的，唯有时间能证明他对尼桑的爱。

再后来，他半靠追问半推测地发现了更多尼桑想说而没有说的真相：

一、由于自己说话一向油腔滑调嬉皮笑脸没半点正经，尼桑从一开始就认为自己只是和他玩玩的，并不走心。尽管如此，他还是把他的初吻和初夜献给了——用尼桑的话来说，屈尊降贵地赏赐给了自己，只因久别乍逢，一时被激情冲昏了头脑。虽然过程中他很是享受，但事后心情却很平静，既没有暗恋许久得偿所愿的满足感，也没有幻想太美实际不过尔尔的空虚感和失落感；既没有因为放纵自己和亲弟弟乱伦而感到愧疚，也没有因为一时冲动酿成大错而感到后悔，而是——还是那句话——“你开心就好”。

二、尼桑不肯在做爱的时候说那些肉麻的情话，乃是因为自觉是个新手菜鸟，做不到像弟弟那样游刃有余，与其鹦鹉学舌弄巧成拙，不如专注于动作和情感本身，把技巧磨炼得更好一点，以缩小和弟弟在经验值上的差距，维护兄长的尊严。也许日后成为了老司机，也能妙语连珠尽情调戏弟弟。

三、自己回来以后尼桑虽外表不显，内心实则狂喜，以至于在接着的任务中大意失手，差点被敌人伤到心脏要害。他怕弟弟担心，在外将养了半个月，见伤势已无大碍，耐不住相思难遣，不等痊愈就匆匆赶回了家。

随着他们越来越了解彼此，性生活也越来越和谐。做受的时候，佐助管尼桑叫“欧尼酱”，做攻的时候，佐助叫尼桑“小猫咪”，两者都能让鼬兴致大增，一边答应着一边哼得水淋淋。

唯一一个没能探明白的问题是：“尼桑究竟是什么时候因为什么契机爱上我的呀？”

鼬总是回答：“无可奉告。”

佐助也不着急。来日方长嘛。他今年才二十岁，假如他能够活到一百岁，那就还有八十年的时间可以和尼桑慢慢磨。死缠烂打，旁敲侧击，撒泼耍横，严刑逼供……早晚把真相给榨出来。 

 

**************************************************************************  

自从和弟弟有了两个人的小窝，鼬回家的脚步比过去勤快了许多，每次回家前他都会给弟弟发条短信，内容永远是“我将于几月几日几时几分几点到家”，每次都很准时。对佐助来说，这样的尼桑虽然极不浪漫，不能带给他意外的惊喜，却也有种让人踏实的安全感。他也每次都做好热腾腾的饭菜铺好床洗好澡乖乖在家等候，回短信道：“饭在锅里，我在床上~❤” 

某次尼桑说好一个星期就回，谁知过了一个月都杳无音信，佐助在家等得心焦，实在按捺不住，打点了行装带上忍具出门找他。一路上跋山涉水，风餐露宿，因在那个世界努力修炼过，倒也不觉得辛苦。他的写轮眼的瞳力也大幅增强，用来追踪尼桑的查克拉，其效果比当世最先进的侦测技术都要精确几十倍（他并没有意识到，自己在这方面已经超越了尼桑），“晓”组织在野外的据点十分隐蔽，尤其是临时驻扎的地方，必会在转移之前消除所有逗留过的痕迹，竟都被他一一找到。

这一晚鼬在雷火两国边境处的某个山洞里小憩，梦见弟弟正在亲吻自己的嘴唇，忽然惊醒，发现自己身上真的压着一个人，他以为是那个新招来的老爱骚扰他的小弟，正待一脚踹飞，定睛一看，却是佐助。

只听弟弟轻声笑道：“嘻嘻，尼桑，惊不惊喜？意不意外？”

“不是和你说别跟来吗？”鼬冷冷道，“快回家去。”

“来都来了，你也不夹道欢迎人家。”佐助撒着娇，在尼桑嘴唇上又“啵啵”亲了两下，“是有多不爱我？”

“不和你扯淡。”鼬揽住弟弟的腰，“这一次的敌人都是亡命之徒，一旦交手，我可能无暇保护你。”

“我会保护你呀。”佐助在尼桑耳边柔声道。

“快回去吧，这里很危险。”

“好吧。”佐助说着，解开鼬的裤带，“奴家侍完寝就回去。”

“喂。”

鼬嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实，只得和弟弟亲热了一回。佐助抱着尼桑睡到午夜，被那个进来汇报工作的鲨鱼头大叔吵醒，两人打着切口，似乎说的是那群毒贩不敢和“晓”正面交锋，已分成数股小队散入深山老林之中。鼬起身穿衣，下令众人集结，打算深入敌方老巢，擒贼擒王。佐助说也想参加他们的行动。鼬正色道：“我知道你现在的实力已经和我不相上下，但是我们的行动讲究团队合作，你没有和大家配合的经验，临场极易出错，到时候万一有人为了照应你而受伤甚至死亡，或是因为你的不慎而打草惊蛇，让敌人逃脱，导致行动失败，这样的责任你负得起吗？”

佐助想了想，确是这个理，便也不再纠缠，在尼桑的脸颊上亲了一口，笑道：“多多保重”，随即转身离去，消失在夜色中。倒让鼬心下有些歉意。

他的手下大都认得佐助，除了那个新收的小弟。那小弟比佐助还小两岁，才刚成年，稚气未脱，业务水平不错，只一张嘴聒噪得很，这时穿着不甚合身的晓袍站在队伍里，没完没了地叨逼叨：“哇，老大，刚才那个人和你长得好像，他是谁，嗯？说吧老大，那小白脸是你什么人，没什么不好意思的，大家都是自己人嘛，嗯，搞基就是艺术！”

 

佐助并没有走远，他隐身于枝叶间，和“晓”保持一段距离紧跟着尼桑。“晓”的行动速度比他想象中还要迅疾得多，众人不眠不休地在密林中奔袭了一天一夜，这才停下来休息，他便也趁机打个盹。正睡着，忽被一阵爆破声惊醒，“轰隆”声中又夹杂着兵刃相交的“乒乓”声和“啊啊”的惨叫声，他担心尼桑，急忙向着声音所在的方位赶去，黑暗中只见爆炸的尘烟中不断有人影倒下，空气中弥漫着一股浓重的火药味和血腥味，他捂住口鼻，忽觉脚下踩到一块软软的东西，低头一看，竟是一段人臂，手腕处还戴着一只金表，吓得他差点惊呼出声。

继续前行，一路上只见到处都是血肉模糊的残尸，有的头颅和躯干被炸开，脑浆和内脏流了出来，眼珠滚落在地上，断肢悬挂在树上，触目惊心，令人作呕。他强行忍住，定了定神，发现前方的爆炸声依然止歇，格斗声和呼喝声也渐渐轻了下去，两个身穿晓袍的人影正向他走近。他忙跃到一棵树上，只见来人是两个身材高大的中年男子（他记得他们似乎叫做角段和飞都），一边若无其事地聊天一边检视着尸体，见到头颅，便蹲下身去用手指撑开死者的嘴，用小刀割开牙龈，挖出一枚臼齿，收进囊中，随后把碎尸堆在一处，撒上一些不知什么毒水还是药粉，尸块便发出嗤嗤的声响和刺鼻的恶臭，佐助胃中又是一阵翻涌。不一时尸体化尽，两人又说笑着走远，他忙跃下树，伏在地上，把几小时前吃的野果尽数吐了出来。

他这才知道，名扬天下的“晓”组织行事原来如此狠辣，也终于明白尼桑为什么坚持不让自己加入行动——他是为了保护他。

独自回到家中，佐助心神恍惚了好几天，虽然不甘不愿，他不得不承认自己无法胜任这样的工作——他或许有夺人性命的能力，却没有一颗可以视死亡、鲜血和尸体为家常便饭的金刚心。 

追随和效仿尼桑看来是不成的了，加之父亲一直催逼得紧，他在犹豫不决中姑且先在木叶警署入职。富岳有心栽培这个小儿子，并不给他任何特权，命他从基层的小警员做起，在各个部门轮转实习。佐助干了没几天，便发现这份工作也不是他想象中那个惩恶除奸维护正义的光荣事业，每天坐班就是喝茶看报，接到的案子不是家暴就是盗窃，家暴受害者多是全职太太，大都在调解之后选择原谅自己的丈夫；窃贼则出乎意料地都是中产阶级的子弟，生活优渥，不告而取只是个人爱好，偷的也都是些不值钱的公共用品；其次便是少数偷窥癖和跟踪狂，批评教育之后也都放走了。同僚们整天无所事事，以赌赛犬为乐。

牢房里倒有几个关押了数十年的重犯，佐助还年幼的时候就从大人口中听到过他们连环杀人分尸的恐怖罪行，这时见到了真人，竟一个个都被养得肥肥白白精神瞿烁，让他不禁对木叶的法律产生了质疑；还有几个看上去人畜无害斯文温和的嫌犯，总让他联想到自己那番遭遇，他怕其中有冤情，要求调出宗卷细细审察，却被父亲关起门来好一顿训斥。次日他便递交了辞呈。

同村的小伙伴大都已经继承家业，有的已经结婚生子，各自围着家庭忙碌，再不能像几年前那样没心没肺地厮混，他一个人在村里逛来逛去，更显得自己游手好闲，不务正业。

回想起来，他最喜欢的工作都是在另一个世界找到的，一是在大蛇丸基地“搞科研”，二是在小岛上当岛主大人的“小蜜”。大蛇丸基地的学术氛围相当浓厚，科研资金又充足，任何人不问年龄不问资历，只要有想法，就有机会申请自己的独立项目和实验室，无论私底下怎么胡搞乱搞，都没有人来管你；而在小岛上，他每天都能结交来自五湖四海的奇人异士，和各路豪杰称兄道弟，把酒言欢，宾主相得，别提有多畅快了。回到这个世界以后，虽然能和亲友团聚，又和尼桑有情人终成眷属，但恐怕再也找不到那样称心如意的工作了吧。

真是——有得必有失，世事两难全呐。

他感叹着，又想： 尼桑的事业和父亲的事业都不适合我，也不意味着这个世界就没有适合我的事业了。反正还年轻，慢慢来呗。这样想着，他的眼睛里又放出明亮的神采。

 

尼桑不在家的时候，他常背着包四处旅行。他在涡潮村找到了已为人母的香燐，笑着和她打招呼，抱了抱她可爱的孩子；他在血雾村找到了水月，他和兄长满月在海边开了家冲浪板租借店，整个人都晒得黑黑的，一笑，露出一口尖尖的大白牙；他一直找不到重吾，后来也拜托尼桑帮忙顺路打听，却始终没有探访到关于他的任何消息。

他在后院钉了几根木桩子，没事就变个影分身出来练练忍术拆拆招。有时候他躺在屋檐下的走廊里望着天上的白云和飞鸟，回忆起有段日子他俩几乎每天都在后院对练，练完了就坐在石阶上聊天，商量着如何攻略尼桑，分享着各自的小秘密，肝胆相照，无话不谈。那时候他看见的也是这样一片蓝天。

有时候他躺在二楼的露台上望着头顶的夜空，想起那一天他遍体鳞伤地趴在地牢冰凉的地面上，他像天降神兵那样突然出现救了他，他们三人连夜逃离村子，在一间竹林中的破茅屋里歇宿，第一晚他和他俩躺在同一捆干草堆里，从破了一个大洞的屋顶望出去，看见的也是这样一片星空。

佐助，你还好吗？他心想。愿你们的世界永远和平。

祝你们俩像我们俩一样幸福。

我也会找到我的路。

 

 

（TBC）

 


	38. Chapter 38

番外二

 

三月的樱花如云似霞开得正烂漫，十五岁的少年在赏樱的人潮中逆流而行，心中很是烦恼。

就在刚才，父亲再次回绝了他想要加入暗部的请求——“我辛辛苦苦爬到这个位置，就是为了你，你要珍惜，懂不懂？”，“暗部的殉职率是多少你知不知道？50%，一半！你是想我和你妈拿着你的抚恤金养老？”，“你小孩子头脑简单，被那些人忽悠了，尽爱往火坑里跳”，“这件事没有商量余地，我是你亲爹，我不会害你的”，BLABLABLA……

“懦夫。”

“你……你说什么？！”

父亲又是贬低又是冷嘲热讽地训了他半天，他都默默忍受了；自己只不过回了一个词，父亲就暴跳如雷。嘁。鼬在心里冷笑了一下。真是双标。

闷闷不乐地回到家里，母亲笑盈盈地端上两份甜品，一小碗他最爱的红豆双皮奶，一碟当季最热门的抢手货——甘栗甘的双色樱花饼。他的心情又好起来。

“吃完要刷牙哦。”

“是——”

他懒懒地拖长了音。

真好吃。他凝视着美琴操持家务的身影。要不是法律规定未满十八岁的青少年必须经监护人签字同意才能成为暗部正式成员，他才不想和他们商量呢。 

他虽没开口求妈妈，但凭妈妈一向唯父亲马首是瞻的态度来看，问了也是白问。况且前阵子她还当着他们兄弟俩的面对父亲说了这样一番话：“老公，隔壁的药师一家要搬家了，正在卖房子呢。我说，要不我们把他们的房子买下来，给鼬或佐助做婚房，如何？虽然现在他俩还小，但是这几年房价涨得那么厉害，还是早点做准备的好。他们家我们都去过，户型啊风水啊都挺不错的，还那么近，以后互相照应也方便。我也舍不得他俩离开我呢。”

啊，简直就是明晃晃地暗示嘛。

然而他的主意已定，无论双亲怎么说，父亲希望自己接他的班也好，母亲希望自己永远陪在她身边也好，那都只是他俩的希望，而不是他的。他以第一名的成绩考进忍者学校的尖子班，在三年内连跳三级，以第一名的成绩提前毕业，又以第一名的成绩考入暗部特训营，花了五年时间完成全部考核项目提前拿到正式OFFER，并于去年在五大国联合举办的野外生存比赛中获得第一名，如此辉煌的履历，如此卓越的才华，区区一个木叶警署署长的宝座岂能成为他事业的终点？说是暴殄天物也不为过。

他有更加远大的理想，虽然还没想好具体是什么，但肯定不是住在隔壁那栋十几年一成不变的小庭院里，继续当妈妈的乖宝宝，父亲的好儿子。

刚吃完双皮奶，放下小勺，把小碗推开，把小碟子挪到近前，还没拿起筷子，妈妈又走到他身边坐下，笑盈盈地问：“好吃吗？这家的樱花饼如今排队也买不到呢，多亏你姑父的妹妹送了我两张特购券，这才近水楼台先得月呢。”

鼬举筷待夹的手停在了半途，他听懂了母亲的话外之音，那个姑父的妹妹就是她理想中的亲家母，那家的女儿宇智波泉就是他青梅竹马的女朋友——人人都看好他俩是一对佳偶。于是他想起来一个月前曾答应人家在春假期间和她约会一起看樱花，如今是该兑现承诺的时候了。

“佐助呢？”

既然这小甜点如此难得，也给弟弟留一半吧。

“佐助在学校参加排练呢，这几天都八九点才回家。”美琴笑道，“你吃吧，你弟弟他不爱吃这个。”

是了，在天赋方面比起自己毫不逊色的弟弟也于今年提前从忍者学校毕业了，并将作为优秀毕业生参加学期结束后的毕业典礼上的文艺汇演。

“八九点啊……”

鼬叼着樱花饼，一边咀嚼一边走向沙发前的玻璃方几，从一堆卡带里找到那盒“忍者斗恶龙”插进游戏机座，用遥控器打开电视。

那小子，说好了等自己回来和他一起继续打上次没完成的进度，要是自己先玩起来，他回家后发现了准又要哭。他摇摇头，放下了游戏手柄。

“鼬，坐到桌边吃。”

妈妈把碗碟收拾进厨房的水斗。

叮铃铃——客厅的电话响了，妈妈一边在围裙上擦手一边小碎步跑来，“喂喂，宇智波家——啊，是美芽？好久不见……哎？是这样吗？真是抱歉……好的，好的，我知道了。一定会来的。请节哀顺变……”

“出什么事了？”等妈妈挂断电话，鼬问道。

“唉，老家的严岛爷爷去世了呢……”

“谁啊？”老家的亲戚太多，鼬记不过来。

“就是你爷爷的表弟。你爷爷去世后，你爸爸在他家吃过六七年的饭呢。”

“喔……”

“啊呀，这下怎么办？葬礼的日期和佐助的毕业典礼是同一天，我恐怕赶不回来呢。”美琴看着大儿子，“鼬，你替我去吧，爸爸工作忙。反正家长会你也去过好几次了。”

“我才不去呢。”鼬撇嘴道，“一群小屁孩，吵死了。”

 

 “我才不要尼桑去呢！”

蹦蹦跳跳的佐助欢欢喜喜地回到家，从妈妈口中得知这一噩耗，脸上的表情顿时晴转阴，挥舞着小拳头捶了一下尼桑的肚子，“你不许来看！”

“稀罕？”鼬本不想去，被弟弟这么一闹反而激起了好奇心，笑道：“肯定又是演脑袋掉了的丑八怪恐龙。”

“啊呸——！”听尼桑提起自己幼稚园毕业演出时的糗事，佐助涨红了脸，气鼓鼓地说：“尼桑是大傻瓜！唱歌五音不全像破水壶，跳舞同手同脚像大猩猩！”

 “佐助是宇宙第一超级无敌大傻瓜的九万九千九百九十九次方。”

“鼬。”美琴笑盈盈地阻止了一声。

“尼桑是……”

不等弟弟加码，鼬便坏笑着使出杀手锏：“对了，那个‘忍者斗恶龙’我通关了哦，超级简单的。”

果然弟弟张着嘴巴一下子哑住了，面如死灰，小嘴一扁一扁地就要打雷下雨。

“呜呜呜……怎么可以这样……”佐助在抽泣声中依然口齿清晰地控诉道，“说话不算数……当什么尼桑……不守信用的臭黄鼠狼……我再也不和你一起玩了……你将永远失去你的弟弟……这就是正义之神对你的惩罚……呜呜……”

鼬笑得直打跌。美琴不明白小儿子为什么哭得这样伤心，忙蹲下身子抱住他温柔地哄着，又朝大儿子使个眼色，让他向弟弟道歉。

“哭包。”鼬揉了揉佐助的翘毛，笑道：“骗你的啦。”

说罢双手插袋，吹着口哨扬长而去。

 

夜晚，鼬躺在床上想着如何跃过父母这一关进入暗部的事，忽然房门被人轻轻拉开，一个小小的身影轻手轻脚地向他走来，爬上他的单人床，钻进他的被窝。

“哼……”弟弟身上有一股好闻的沐浴露味道，“……我好想你哟尼桑。”

“啊。”

“这一个月我天天数着日子等你回来……明天陪我从头打起吧，好不好？”

弟弟真是不记仇。鼬在黑夜里微笑着。所以欺负他才那么好玩。

“明天我要去约会哎。”

“那……礼物你准备了吗？”

“什么礼物？”

“送给小姐姐的约会礼物呀。”

“多此一举吧。”都是老熟人了，何必再玩套路。

“怎么会嫌多呢？”佐助人小鬼大地说，“无论是小姐姐，还是大姐姐，她们永远都喜欢香香的，软软的，BLINGBLING的礼物。”

 

因想着自己和泉都喜欢吃三色丸子，第二天鼬便顺路买了两串，到了约会地点，正想送出，才发现刚在路上边走边吃，一不小心竟把两串都吃完了。好在泉并不在意他送不送礼物，两人沿着河岸慢慢地走，岸边的樱花树纷纷扬扬地洒落着花瓣雨。 

“鼬君以后想做什么呢？”

“先成为暗部的正式队员，得到出外勤的机会，然后……再看吧。”

“听说暗部的工作很危险呢……”

“是啊，所以才需要最优秀的忍者加入，这样才能降低危险系数，提高任务的成功率。” 

“嗯……虽然我会担心，但是鼬君做什么我都支持。”

“真的？”

“嗯！”

“谢谢你。”

“毕竟……”泉害羞地低下头，“……我是要成为鼬君妻子的女人啊。”

“那家里的事就麻烦你了。我喜欢吃我妈做的卷心菜汤，汤里必须放牛肉而不是红肠哦。”

“好的，我知道了。”

泉感觉有什么地方怪怪的，但又说不出哪里不对劲，她偷偷看了一眼鼬插在裤兜里的右手，迟疑片刻，鼓起勇气，挽住他的胳膊。

鼬微微一笑，若无其事地继续往前走。两人来到一座木拱桥边，只见桥上桥下河中的小船上都挤满了人，时不时有一群打扮奇异说着“叽里咕噜”的外语的游客请求帮忙拍照，鼬便也“叽里咕噜”地回复他们。泉看着自己熟练掌握多国语言的小男朋友，眼中满是仰慕与自豪。

两人在咖啡店学着成年情侣的样子一起喝了咖啡，又逛到电影院门口，泉提议看新上映的浪漫爱情大片《火海浮船》，鼬说昨晚答应了弟弟陪他一起看，泉笑道：“佐助还是小孩子，你应该陪他看《森林之王》才对吧。”

话音刚落， 只听身后有一个清脆的童音遥遥喊着：“尼桑——！内桑——！”

两人回过头，只见佐助一边挥手一边朝他俩跑来，到了跟前，笑嘻嘻地从身后亮出一支鲜艳的红玫瑰，“泉姐姐，这是我哥特意买了送给你的，他忘记带了。”

泉笑着收下玫瑰，见枝条上还附着一张卡片，上面一笔一画用俊秀的笔迹写着——你是天底下最美的女人。她笑得合不拢嘴，咬着嘴唇不好意思地看了鼬一眼，又摸了摸佐助的头发，“谢谢你呀。”

“不客气。”佐助朝两人眨眨眼睛，笑道：“我走啦，不打扰你们俩亲亲抱抱谈情说爱咯，尼桑加油~❤”

说着嘟起嘴唇做了个打啵儿的口型，又蹦跳着跑远了。

“佐助真是有活力呢。”泉掩嘴笑道。

“这小子。”鼬也望着弟弟小小的背影笑道，“居然没发现他跟踪我。”

泉假装自然地靠在鼬身上，一颗心却怦怦直跳。说者无心，听者有意，刚才小佐助的玩笑话戳中了她埋藏已久的心结，她和鼬从小相识，一起学习一起玩耍，两家沾亲带故知根知底，门当户对，这几年两人都长大了，彼此也并不避忌，心底也早已默认对方是自己今后的人生伴侣，可是相处多年，别说亲亲抱抱，连小手都没牵过几次，那几次还都是她主动的，鼬虽然聪明，但在这方面却比一般的男孩儿晚熟。她想了想，微微抬起头，闭上眼睛，把一对朱唇迎向他。

鼬却像根木头似的不为所动，眼睛盯着排片表，说：“《森林之王》本来就是要陪佐助一起看的哎……要不我们看《伟大历程——纪念木叶建村五百年》怎么样？” 

“鼬。”泉为了今天的约会特地化了素雅的淡妆，清纯中透出少女的风情，“看着我。”

“嗯？”

“……”

“是要接吻吗？”

“…………”

“你不认为这件事很不卫生吗？”鼬一本正经地说，“口腔里的细菌可是最多的。”

“……………………”

泉无奈地睁开双眼，目光中颇有羞恼之意。 

“那抱我一下总可以吧？”

“见面的时候不是已经抱过了嘛。”

“你……”泉生气地甩开鼬的胳膊，后退半步，凝视着他，“……你究竟把我当什么呀？”

“呃……红颜知己？”

“难道你不想娶我吗？”

“娶……娶啊。”

“你连拥抱我都不愿意，连接吻都嫌不卫生，以后我们……怎么……怎么做夫妻呀？”

“你是说做爱吗？”鼬耸了耸肩，一脸深沉地说，“没办法，谁让我们是人类呢，又不能像植物那样靠风和昆虫授粉，只能用那种方式生儿育女咯。”

“喂……！”泉没想到他居然说出这样一番混蛋话来，杏眼圆瞪，两道秀眉高高扬起，“原来在你心里，我只是煮饭婆和生育工具吗？”

“当然不是。”鼬眨着长睫毛一脸无辜，无比诚恳地说：“孩子的教育我也会交给你负责的。不过我认为不应该管得太严，还是要支持他们做自己想做的事。”

“……谁要和你生孩子啦？！”泉忍不住大声怒吼，迎来路人侧目。

“那……丁克吗？也行啊。”

泉生气地把玫瑰扔向鼬，“这花其实是佐助买的吧？卡片上也是他的笔迹！”

鼬翻过卡片看了看，笑道：“真的哎，这小鬼头。”

“哈！你连小鬼头都不如！我情愿和佐助一起看电影呢！”

“那……我帮你们买票。”

鼬说着便掏钱包。

泉气得差点昏过去，一转身，发尾扫过鼬的鼻尖，头也不回地走了。

 

鼬从小和泉一块儿长大，深知她性情温柔，从不乱发脾气，不明白两人何以突然不欢而散，莫非是雌激素过度分泌导致的喜怒无常？他捏着下巴思忖了一会儿，在电影院隔壁的邮局借了支笔，在卡片背面写上“非常抱歉”几个大字，笔走龙蛇，写得十分刚劲有力，自觉是难得的妙笔。随即抄小路往泉的家中奔去，赶在她回家之前把玫瑰和卡片一起投进她家的信箱。

泉走在半路上气就消了，她知道自己这位青梅竹马从小就脑回路清奇，不熟悉他的人只觉得他少年老成，深入了解后就会发现他在许多地方幼稚得可笑。她叹了一口气，谁叫自己爱上了这样一根大木头呢。回到家里，看见信箱里的玫瑰花和卡片，微微一笑，心想：这次可不能轻易原谅他，得晾着他一段时间，看他急不急。

鼬当然不着急，他每天要忙的事多得很，除了陪弟弟打游戏、看电影、斗嘴嬉闹，日常学习知识和锻炼功夫，还忙着跑东跑西把村子里讲话有分量的大佬们都拜访了一遍，请他们出面为自己做担保，好跳过父亲这一关；岂料姜还是老的辣，富岳早就先下手为强和木叶高层互相通过声气，那些大叔大伯们见了鼬，无不笑容可掬地夸奖他一番，接着便话锋一转，劝他先在警署实习为上，等年龄达标了再考虑加入暗部。

鼬见这些大腹便便的官僚们一个个都又狭隘又迂腐，心中更是坚定了离开这个小破村去外面的世界闯一闯的信念，只恨自己羽翼未丰，不能远走高飞。至于木叶警署，他七八岁时就去“实习”过了，亲眼目睹以父亲为首的“维新派”如何与退休老署长的残余势力“保皇派”斗得你死我活，最终一方险胜成功掌权，另一方苟延残喘至今，早已把这种庸俗势利的政治斗争看得透透的，根本不屑趟这浑水。 

这天一大早，妈妈准备好一家人的早餐，穿上黑色礼服出门去了。父亲向来以工作忙为由缺席他们兄弟俩人生中的重要场合——是的，他的毕业典礼他也没参加，那天到场的只有妈妈和在妈妈怀里安安静静吃手指的弟弟——鼬本想作为唯一的家人正装出席，但经弟弟几次三番捶打着抗议“不许来”，他只好低调行事，当晚换了一身最不起眼的忍者夜行衣混在家长群中走进忍者学校的大礼堂，坐在最后一排的角落里。

绛红色的幕布缓缓拉开，亮堂的光束打到舞台上，小屁孩们抹着夸张的红脸蛋以增加童趣，身体却裹在成人化的演出服里，举手投足间有一种排练了上千次的僵硬感和疲倦感。鼬意外地发现弟弟既不是小主持人也没有像当年的他那样代表毕业生演讲——那份演讲稿倒听着耳熟，似乎正是多年前自己写的——其后的各种唱歌跳舞朗诵杂耍包括台上台下的亲子互动节目中，弟弟都没有出现。他打着呵欠。

倒数第N个节目似乎是话剧表演，几拨古装打扮的小屁孩一会儿跑到舞台左边，一会儿跑到舞台右边，拿腔拿调地背着台词，听词中大意，似乎演的是某个在宇智波一族中流传甚广的神话故事：

很久很久以前，天上只有一个太阳，到了夜晚，人间便一片漆黑。地上有一个月之国，月之国的国王有一个女儿叫月读公主，公主长到十四岁，国王要把她嫁给邻国的天照王子，两国的官员和百姓都乐见其成，人人谈论着这桩喜事，为婚礼做着准备，日夜盼望着良辰吉日的到来。谁知婚礼这一天，地狱之王死神和他的两个兄弟毁灭之王火神和灾难之王瘟神突然降临，到处肆虐，月之国的宫殿和城池被大火烧毁，人民也纷纷感染疫病而死， 一时间生灵涂炭。月读公主为了拯救国民于水火之中，不顾父亲反对，独自一人骑着千里马踏上了寻找死神的旅程。一路上，瘟神幻化成老妪、富商和美男子，用永恒的青春、无尽的财富和真挚的爱情诱惑她，她都不为所动。最后她找到了死神，死神要她接受最后的考验，如果能通过考验，便让她的国家和子民重获新生，她答应了。于是火神用永不熄灭的三昧真火灼烧了她三天三夜，等带着士兵的天照王子赶来救她的时候，她的白骨已经烧成灰烬，骨灰被风吹散，只留下一粒洁白的舍利子。王子伤心欲绝。然而公主并没有死，她变成了夜晚的月亮，为黑暗中的行人照亮路程。而得到舍利子的天照王子也顿悟了使用火的技能，成为了宇智波一族的祖先。人类得到了火种，并依靠火种的力量成为世间的主宰，得以永生永世繁衍下去。*

鼬一直认为这个传说十分荒诞，多半是某个宇智波的老祖宗为了巩固统治把自己的血统神圣化而编造出来的，如今也就骗骗小孩子，成年人并不把它当真，更别提改编成话剧登台表演了。正在腹诽，只见台上灯光一暗，响起几声拖动道具的噪音，再度亮起时，一身白衣的公主已背对观众侧躺在“绣床”上，只听她幽幽地叹了一口气，念白道：“唉……本月今年才十四岁，父王却要把本月嫁人，真不愿离开家去到那个陌生的地方啊……”语调哀婉动人，那清脆的童音却好生耳熟。

鼬好奇地睁大了双眼，待那公主的侍女进来催她起床，那公主缓缓坐起，转过脸，露出微微翘起的鼻尖，鼬差点笑出声来，忙用双手捂住嘴巴——难怪弟弟打死不肯让自己来看，扮演这千娇百媚小公主的不是佐助是谁？！——不一时“王子”登场，鼬定睛一看，这王子的相貌虽比弟弟稍逊，倒也长得眉清目秀，竟是个女孩子扮的。有一场戏是王子教公主骑马，两人同台对戏，那女孩子竟比佐助高了一个头，想是弟弟跳过级的缘故，加之女孩子本就发育得早，因此身高上差距明显，只能反串。 

他放下翘起的二郎腿，前倾身体，津津有味地欣赏着。不得不承认，单论文化武功，弟弟或许不如自己，但要说各方面全面发展，弟弟却比自己涉猎更广。看这群小屁孩端起大人的架子演戏，在尺度的把握上不是太过做作就是投入不足，唯有佐助表演得恰到好处，一分不多一分不少。尤其在剧情的后半段，当柔弱的一生被人宠爱任人摆布的小公主在绝境中毅然决定反抗命运，孤身上路，历经磨难和考验，向神明追问人世间为何会有死亡、灾难与病痛时，他居然被感动得热泪盈眶。最后一幕“公主”被绑在“火刑柱”上，用飘动的绸布和闪烁的红光表示熊熊燃烧的火焰，弟弟脸上的神情既不是单纯的大义凛然，也没有因痛苦而过度扭曲，而是介于两者之间，把那种微妙的感觉表现得堪称完美。

灯光又暗下去，再亮起来的时候，舞台上只伫立着一根枯焦的“火刑柱”，追光灯跟着“王子”来到柱前，半空中降下一条洁白的衣带，“王子”半跪在地上，把衣带紧紧抱在怀里，悲壮的气氛维持了不到三秒，忽然欢乐的音乐声大起，花枝招展的小演员们从舞台两侧飞奔上来，扭着屁股拍着手，载歌载舞，让鼬觉得自己脸颊上的那滴泪水显得十分尴尬。

小演员们谢幕退场，台下热烈的掌声也变得稀稀拉拉，鼬兀自愣坐着，沉浸在自己心潮澎湃的情绪中。下一个节目演到一半，他才回过神来，忽然发现自己的裆部热热的胀胀的，不知何时充血勃起的penis把他的紧身弹力裤顶起了一个小帐篷。 

他只道是尿急，忙弓着身子溜进厕所，褪下裤子，只见胯下那一根直挺挺地又粗又长，glans完全从foreskin里钻出来，前所未有的紫红饱满，裹着一层薄薄的糖浆似的透明粘液，看上去相当美味。他站在小便斗前等它变得软一些，心不在焉地尿了一会儿，清空内存，穿好裤子，洗了手，慢慢地往回走，再次来到观众席入口处时，发觉自己已然无心再看剩下的节目，于是立定转身，径直朝后台走去。

狭长的走廊两侧墙上装饰着历届表演者的照片，鼬走过一道又一道房门，小屁孩们的喧哗声从前方的更衣室里传来，弟弟的声音也在其中，他走进乱糟糟的储物间，掀开布帘，只见弟弟已经脱去了纯白公主裙和黑长直假发，穿着番茄图案的儿童背心和蓝白条纹的小短裤，脸上的妆却还没卸，粉面朱唇，配上那头翘毛，颇有反差萌。 

佐助正和小伙伴们说笑打闹，一瞥眼看见站在门口的尼桑，忙别转头当做没看见，拿起桌上不知是谁的毛巾对着脸就是一阵乱揩，一边擦着，一边再三再四地用眼角偷看，见尼桑对着自己招招手，只得忸怩着走过去，讪讪地不知道说什么好。

“演得不错。”鼬刮了刮弟弟的鼻梁，笑道。

佐助羞涩地低下头，再抬起来的时候，两只大眼睛亮晶晶的闪着喜悦的光芒，“真的？”

鼬只觉胸口猛地一跳，那话儿居然又莫名其妙地立起来。他忙转过身，背对着弟弟，“我在操场边的秋千那儿等你，你好了我们一起回家。”

不等弟弟答应，迈开大步，飞快地走远了。

 

鼬绕着操场的跑道走了一圈又一圈，心仍静不下来，隐隐有种前线奋勇杀敌的将士们尚未取得敌酋首级，大后方却已自乱阵脚的感觉。弟弟喊着“尼~桑~”向他飞奔而来的时候，他竟然哆嗦了一下，随即恢复镇定，拿出平时兄长的做派，一脸酷拽地揉揉弟弟的头毛，“回家。”

回家路上佐助手舞足蹈地和尼桑分享他们演出和排练时的趣事：他如何被老师选中扮演王子，又如何改演公主；谁和谁在排练时闹出了绯闻，谁谁在演出时出了洋相；在刚才结束的观众投票中，他如何以一票之差惜败于表演魔术的某某君，没能夺得最佳演员奖，但他们的《月读公主》得了最佳节目奖……等等等等。鼬面露微笑，弟弟说的每一个字都钻进了他的耳朵，他却抓不住话语中的含义。 

回到家里，爸妈都不在，兄弟俩正打算再玩几盘游戏，刚打开电视，富岳就回来了。佐助怕父亲责骂，只得乖乖地洗澡睡觉。鼬躺在床上胡思乱想，好不容易睡着了，却在午夜时分被春梦惊醒。梦里他变成了天照王子，比故事里那个姗姗来迟的王子靠谱多了，他及时赶到救下了公主并娶她为妻。梦中的公主面目模糊而姿态超逸，仙气飘飘不似凡人，与他洞房花烛时欲迎还拒，柔顺中又有几分刚烈。醒来的时候他感到神清气爽，躺在床上回味了一会儿，起身擦拭并换了条干净的内裤，跳上床又继续睡。

这一晚他神游太虚，又兴奋又累，第二天罕见地睡了懒觉。佐助吃完早饭，见尼桑还没起床，想起这些年来被他花式闹醒的积怨，决意复仇，遂用冷水冲洗了双手，悄悄走进鼬的房中（咦？怎么有股暖烘烘的臭味？），把冰凉的小手往尼桑脖颈上一按。

鼬“嗷”地一声弹起来，佐助嘻嘻哈哈地转身就逃，本以为尼桑会追上来用他最擅长的飞龙探弟手揪住自己后颈的衣领像捉小鸡仔一般把自己提溜起来挠胳肢窝，没想到光着脚丫啪啪啪跑出几十步，身后却无人追来。他蹑手蹑脚地踅回去，只听见尼桑在盥洗室里嚓嚓刷牙的声音。

提心吊胆了一整天，随时准备着迎接尼桑的打击报复，尼桑却像忘了这一茬似的，自顾自看书学习，打熬筋骨，一时接个电话，又外出访友，晚上回家，吃完饭立刻钻进书房，连眼神都不怎么落到自己身上。

这是……被讨厌了吗？

等到夜晚，他像往常一样溜进尼桑卧室，掀开尼桑的被子就往里钻。

“去你自己床上睡。”

“我要和尼桑一起睡嘛。”

“胆小鬼。”

“才不是！”

“你又不是小毛头，半夜要吃奶。”

“哼……”

佐助撅起嘴，使出可爱的弟弟卖萌之术，左边扭一下，右边扭一下，学着电影里为报父仇忍辱负重深入敌后以色侍人的女忍者的样子抛了个媚眼。尼桑不为所动。

“妈妈，尼桑不理我。”他向妈妈告状道。

“尼桑是大人了呢，有许多事情要忙，你体谅他一下吧。”美琴温柔地笑着，“妈妈陪你玩好不好？”

“我是他弟弟哎，他都对我不理不睬的。”他向爸爸抱怨道。

“鼬他变了。最近……他不太爱与人交往。”富岳若有所思地摸着下巴，“连我这个做父亲的也搞不懂他。”

“卡卡西老师，尼桑为什么不理我呢？”他问。

“这个……是思春期吧？”

“嗯哼。”凛用安慰的眼神看着佐助，“许多男孩子到了这个年纪都会变得沉默寡言呢。””

“某人就不是。”带土忽然插了一句。

“不像某人，三十好几了思春期还没过完。”卡卡西笑眯眯地反击道。

“你说谁？！”

“谁心虚就是谁咯。”

“好啦好啦，不要在小孩子面前……”

 

鼬也不明白自己为什么要疏远弟弟，他在梦里和神话传说中的女英雄翻云覆雨并不觉得是亵渎神明，但在天真无邪的弟弟面前却自惭形秽。面对那张纯洁的白纸，他觉得自己就像一缸浑浊的洗笔水，已经被染上了各种颜色。

平日里无论是和同族、同龄人还是暗部预备队的同期相处时，他都觉得自己和他们仿佛活在两个完全不同的世界。他们谈论的那些话题，流行时尚，明星名人，娱乐八卦，家长里短……他都感到兴味索然。唯有和同性好友在一起时，当他们神神秘秘地谈论着女人和性，他也会不动声色地竖起耳朵倾听。他小心地珍藏着自己内心的小秘密，不打算与任何人分享。

他越来越喜欢独处，把更多的时间花在修炼上。从小到大他都是班里最瘦小的那个，进入暗部预备队后，同队的战友个个都是人高马大的壮汉，单论力量，他不是他们的对手，只能依靠灵活和机智占据优势（虽然他已经能开启三勾玉写轮眼，但他对自己的要求是不借助写轮眼也能成为第一名）。自从心底那不可告人的欲望觉醒之后，他的个头迅速蹿高，肌肉也蓬勃发育起来，仅半年间就长到了一米八，没了短板，更是打遍全村无敌手。他的嗓音越发低沉，油脂分泌也开始增多，白净的脸上长出了青春痘（为此他向女朋友学习了皮肤保养之术）。当然，那位青涩的小兄弟也长成了一条须发浓密的好汉。

某日他在修炼中灵光一闪，心生一计，便准备了厚礼，去找素与父亲有隙的老署长帮忙。那老署长也出身于世家大族，虽已退隐江湖，在木叶仍是根基深厚，他对自己当年被迫下台一事始终耿耿于怀，这些年来没少在暗处做手脚给现任署长使绊子，见富岳家的大公子不知天高地厚一心想去送死，自是乐意成全，于是使了些小钱，动用了一些人脉，打通了一些关节，伪造了一些假档案，毫不费劲地就把鼬塞进了暗部正选部队的缺额中。

鼬在村中憋屈得久了， 一朝出师，得以在真实的战场上大展身手，虽然不得不直面残酷的杀戮，正视淋漓的鲜血，亲历战友牺牲之痛，自己也时时刻刻在生死边缘上游走，却颇有如鱼得水之感。因屡建功勋，很快便升任小队长。

富岳得知后自是气得半死，美琴也为儿子的安全担忧不已，唯有佐助一如既往，对这位又酷又帅又能干的兄长佩服得五体投地，无论被拒绝多少次，都会在鼬走进家门的那一刻扑进他怀里大喊：“尼桑——欢迎回来！”

最初的新鲜劲儿过去之后，鼬便发觉暗部的任务基本上都是以强打弱，以多胜少，没什么难度，父亲说的“死亡率高达50%”云云只是为了吓唬他，危言耸听。他率领的四人小分队每次都冲在最危险的第一线，每次都能全歼敌军之后以零伤亡的战绩归来，荣誉奖章拿了无数。若不是因为年轻太轻，资历尚浅，早就一路高升，直指火影之位了——族人们都这么说。

父亲的态度也有所转变，偶尔相见，训话之余也会勉励他好好干，争取成为宇智波一族的第一位火影。

在父亲和族人期待的目光下，在弟弟和女友仰慕的视线中，鼬却越来越感到迷惘。他知道，小队长之上是中队长，中队长之上是大队长（到了这一层，就不再外出执行具体任务，而是坐在位于火影大楼地底的指挥中心协调各单位行动，统筹战局），大队长之上是副部长，副部长之上是部长；暗部部长直属于火影，论级别比父亲的警署署长还要高半级，当上了暗部部长，便有机会竞选火影之位（虽然历史上少数当选火影的暗部部长都在战争时期产生），而当上了火影，就能在朝堂之上和大名的家臣们平起平坐，乃是木叶村民所能达到的人生巅峰。

可是他才十六岁，正是花朵一般的年纪，上天入地都不怕，龙潭虎穴都敢闯，实在不愿把自己的大好青春浪费在这条一眼就看得到尽头的阳关道上，奋斗一生只为在那巅峰处高卧，听着滚滚谀词慢慢腐朽。

 

某晚他所属的中队完成了追杀叛逆的任务，在附近一座被群山环绕的小镇上歇宿。饭后他独自一人在小巷里散步，看见路边有一家丸子铺， 明明已经吃得饱饱的，还是情不自禁地被吸引过去。掀开门帘，小小的店堂里有四张木桌，靠近门边的那张桌旁已坐着两个食客，两人都戴着竹编的斗笠，穿着黑色长袍，长袍的下摆绣着一朵红云。

他心中一凛，曾听村里的长辈们说过，数十年前宇智波一族曾出过一个天赋异禀的高人，离群索居，浪迹江湖，创立了一支不受任何国家管辖的独立佣兵团——“晓”，成员均穿着以红云装饰的黑袍，行事诡秘，亦正亦邪，杀人不眨眼，听说连老弱妇孺都不放过。此时狭路相逢，不知是不是冲着暗部的大家来的。他年轻气盛，不愿在人前示弱，虽然以一敌二，心中并无把握，竟不回去报信，反而大步走进店中，偏在两人邻桌坐下，朗声道：“来两串丸子，一杯抹茶。”

不一会儿店家送上茶点，他一边故作悠闲地吃着，一边暗中打量二人，过去他只知道“晓”的标志是黑袍红云，没想到真人还有更多有趣的细节，比如十片手指甲和十片脚趾甲上都涂了黑色的指甲油，左手的无名指上都戴着一枚戒指，那个身材高大青面獠牙的怪人的戒指上写着一个“南”字，另一个白色长发形容枯槁的老者的戒指上……看不清楚。

正盘算着万一两人突然发难自己该如何打发，忽然眼前一花，那老者竟已坐在他的对面，似笑非笑地说：“这位小友，想不想见识一下‘人外有人，天外有天’？”

他吓了一跳，嘴上却道：“正有此意。”

说着吞下最后一口丸子，把茶水一气喝干，随手从怀中摸出一张银票，摆在桌上，用茶杯压好，站起身，跟着那老者走出店去。那怪人紧跟在后面。那店家见那银票上的数额便是付三百人的茶钱也绰绰有余，大喜过望，站在店铺门口不住地鞠躬道谢。

三人来到小镇外一片无人的荒地，那怪人取下背后的白布包裹，行了个礼，道声“请”，便挥舞着包裹直攻过来。鼬侧身闪避，双眼看得分明，黑夜中那包裹上反射着点点银光，里面竟是一把浑身长满利齿的巨剑，他虽躲得迅捷，剑气仍把他的护臂割开了数道口子。

两人游斗了数十回合，鼬固然身法灵活，没有被那件古怪的兵刃伤到半分；那怪人挥舞着巨剑，剑气在周身形成一个毫无破绽的防护罩，他也完全攻不进去。

“够了，鬼鲛。”那老者说道。

“是。”那怪人恭恭敬敬地答道，收起巨剑，立在一边。

鼬微微喘气，忽然眼前又是一花，只觉胸口和背心同时被人轻拍了两下，一眨眼间，那老者的声音已在身后，“这位宇智波的小英雄，不用写轮眼吗？”

他忙转身抽出忍者刀，摆开架势。虽然这老者的语气颇为友善，似乎并无恶意，刚才显然也是手下留情，若非如此，自己已经是一具躺在地上的尸体了。但其目的究竟为何，他实在猜度不出，因此并不敢大意。

只听那老者又道：“你的根骨不错，悟性也佳，只是修炼不得其法，没能发挥出全部的潜能，可惜啊，可惜。”

鼬沉默不语。只听那名叫“鬼鲛”的怪人笑道：“长门先生，您是要点拨这位小兄弟吗？就不怕他成长起来，变成我们最头痛的对手吗？”

“那不是很好吗？”那“长门先生”笑道，“‘青出于蓝而胜于蓝’，我这把老骨头早晚会被你们这些后起之秀收拾进坟墓里去的。在你加入‘晓’之前，不也是我们最头痛的对手吗？”

鼬听这两人你吹我捧一搭一唱跟说相声似的，显然不把自己放在眼里，心中微感不快。但想到自己技不如人，也没什么资格和人家置气。便放平了心态，笑道：“在下学艺不精，在两位面前献丑了，还请多多指教。”

“今晚是来不及指教啦。”那“长门先生”抬头看了看星空，道：“我们还有要事在身，有缘再会吧。”

说罢，两人同时转向西北，大袖一挥，飘然而去。

鼬站在风中，忽觉背后凉飕飕的，竟紧张得出了一身汗。他暗道惭愧，忙归队将遇见“晓”成员一事汇报给中队长。中队长心想己方有二十余人，对方只有两个人，若是望风而逃，岂不堕了木叶暗部的威名？只命守夜的队员加强戒备，其余一切照旧。好在此后一路上那两人并未出现，一行人晓行夜宿，在原定时间内平安回村。

 

回到村里，鼬照例得了一枚奖章；部里发了奖金，大队长又放了他们一周长假。他把奖金的七成交给妈妈补贴家用，一成孝敬父亲，一成给弟弟零花，剩下一成留给自己。

他在书房看书，看不了几页就心烦意乱；去训练场修炼，双手同时掷出十枚苦无，个个正中靶心，在队友们的叫好声中，他却只是发呆；在村中心的武器商城里逛来逛去，看着那些天价的数字，心想：就算能买到天下无双的神兵利器又有什么用？顶多和那个“鬼鲛”打成平手，无论如何也赢不了那个身法如鬼魅的“长门先生”。

他整日失魂落魄，夜晚与“月读公主”的梦中相会也常常被那片红云搅散。他的身体虽然已经回到家里，心却仍留在那晚夜色下的荒地上。他觉得过去的自己真是可笑极了，在木叶这座井底活蹦乱跳呱呱叫，还以为自己是人中龙凤呢。

每天每天，一个越来越清晰的念头时时浮现在他的脑海——他要离开家，离开村子，离开暗部，去投奔“晓”，去会会那些遥不可及的高手，去全世界。

他从来没有这样犹豫过。他不知道一旦做出这个选择，等待他的将是怎样的命运。自己会不会从那个追杀叛徒的英雄变成被昔日战友追杀的叛徒？会不会失去现在拥有的一切甚至殃及家人？

或者，暂时不加入“晓”，只是去见识见识，了解了解，考察考察？对了，自己可以谎称打入敌军内部刺探情报嘛，这样既能和“晓”一起行动，又能保留暗部的身份，没准还能赚两份钱呢。

想到这一节，他又雀跃起来。心想这事儿爸妈肯定不同意，不问也罢；弟弟还小，不懂得其中利害；唯一能在精神上给予他支持的，恐怕只有泉了。

他迫不及待地给女朋友发了条短信：十五分钟后甘栗甘门口见。便兴冲冲地赶去，买了两串丸子，自己吃了一串。等了一会儿，远远望见泉的身影，忙迎上去，把另一串递给她，笑道：“好久不见。伯父伯母可好？”

“都好。”泉有气无力地说。

她这几天发着低烧，一直躺在床上没有出门，难得男朋友主动发出邀请，她强打精神起床，来不及化妆，只匆匆洗了个头便前来赴约。她的脸颊和嘴唇因发烧而血色红润，在鼬眼里和胭脂粉饼的效果也差不太多。

“我不想吃。”她病得一点儿胃口也没有，推回鼬的手，“你吃吧。”

鼬便老实不客气地自己吃起来，边咀嚼边道：“唔……那个……我想加入‘晓’，你会支持我的吧？”

“什么？”

“‘晓’，AKATSUKI，听说过吗？”

当然听说过！

泉只觉眼前一黑，几乎站立不稳，鼬忙扶住她，“哎，你的手怎么这么烫？”

她早就有不好的预感了。去年四月份的时候，她就觉得鼬有些不对劲。她以女性的直觉判断出他移情别恋了，心里有另一个人。她曾悄悄地跟踪他，却没有发现任何蛛丝马迹。鼬每天两点一线，不是在家就是在暗部的训练场，偶尔和朋友聚会，也都是那群从小玩到大的熟人，身边并无可疑的狐狸精小三出没。

后来他加入了暗部，经常出外勤，一去就是半把个月，她便怀疑那个新欢可能不是木叶的人。再后来他忽然对护肤有了兴趣，每次和她一起逛街的时候，眼神总往那些华丽的公主裙上瞟，她又开始怀疑他的性向。今天听他说要加入“晓”，她便一下子全明白了。

那……那个臭名昭著的基佬团，“晓”，听说那里的男人都打扮得极其妖冶，而且每个男人都有一个固定的“搭档”，两两配对，同食同宿，还……还做那个事。

鼬见她眼眶红了，嘴唇直打颤，很是费解，问道：“你……你怎么了？”

“你真的要和那群变态混在一起？”

“啊，他们是有点奇怪，但是本领高强的人本来就和普通人不一样嘛。”

“……我们分手吧。”

“哎？”

“你放心，你的秘密……我会替你保守的。”

“什……什么秘密？”鼬心虚地红了脸。

泉见了他的神情，心下更是雪亮，想到这些年来对他情根深种，如今狠心一刀两断，实在是难以割舍，不禁泪如雨下，埋在鼬的怀中哭泣。

鼬见前女友哭得伤心，更是一头雾水，忙安慰道：“别、别哭啊……那些人虽然很强，我也不弱，没那么容易死的。”

“那……那个病是不治之症……”泉哽咽着说，“你……我……你好自为之吧……”

说罢猛地推开前男友，掩面泪奔。

鼬茫然无措，第一次失恋，心里也有些酸酸的，但更多的是如释重负。他本想寻求一点小小的支持，不想得到的却是毅然决然的反对。他站在人来人往的街头，孤立无援，心底却有一股巨大无穷的力量涌上来。

我不需要任何人的认同。

我必须成为我自己。

一周的长假只剩下最后两天，这两天里，他以百米冲刺的速度完成了与父亲决裂、离家出走、找到“晓”并加入这几件大事。他没有向暗部提交退伍报告，既然走了最叛逆的那条路，之前的种种规则当然已无遵守的必要。

他不知道父亲当面把他骂得狗血淋头，背地里却拼命为他擦屁股，不仅让他免于被追捕，还保住了他的村籍，他在暗部的职位虽然降了一级成了队员，但好歹还挂着名；他不知道妈妈因为他的出走和父亲大吵，年幼的弟弟忍住眼泪强颜欢笑安慰伤心的妈妈，夜晚却在被窝里偷偷哭泣。

他只知道一心往前飞，即使撞得粉身碎骨也不回头。

 

跟着前辈们执行了几次任务，鼬便发现“晓”并没有他想象中那样厉害。“长门先生”其实只有四十来岁，但因练了某门神功走火入魔，得了怪病，过一年相当于别人的两年，因此看上去已有八九十岁了。他可不想练这种折寿的功夫。本事再大，短命又有何益？他恨不得长生不老呢。

而且“长门先生”的领导艺术也不太行。“晓”的战斗力远远高于各国的武士集团和忍者部队，他却从不与雇主讨价还价，往往以低于暗部平均收入的价格接下那些高风险的任务，大大贬低了自身的价值。此为其一。

“晓”的成员素质良莠不齐，“长门先生”又从不管束手下，不少地痞流氓便借着“晓”的名头横行乡里，甚至奸淫妇女，拐卖儿童，无恶不作，致使“晓”在部分地区恶名远播，那些原本有心加入的正直之士不愿同流合污，反而召来了蝇营狗苟的鼠辈，成员素质进一步下降。此为其二。

“晓”从核心团队到遍布各地的下属小分队，大大小小几百号人，居然从来没有一起搞过合战演习。平时出任务都是两两组队，连三人同时配合都很少，众人各自为阵，严重缺乏凝聚力和团队作战的经验，一旦遇到大规模有组织的敌军，必败无疑。此为其三。

“晓”内部没有成文的纪律和赏罚机制，一切全屏领导的个人好恶。虽然这群人常把“不问是非，拿钱办事”挂在嘴边，但实际上由于“长门先生”耳根子软、价值观混乱，经常做出无原则无底线的让步，白白浪费了大量人力物力财力却一无所获。他要是个独行侠，那自是不妨，可他作为一个LEADER，这种性格缺陷就会让“晓”的每一个成员跟着他一起喝西北风。此为其四。

“晓”的创始人由于被族人驱逐而心理扭曲，因此定下规矩，凡加入“晓”者，必须与母国断绝一切来往，以在原护额上刻一道划痕表明心志，这种又偏激又中二又形式主义的“投名状”居然还没被时代淘汰，生生把许多头脑清醒思路正常人格健全的高手拒之门外，实在极不明智。此为其五。

他想：从创始人到“长门先生”，不知传了几代，想必每一代都有不同的行事风格。既然“长门先生”带出了“长门先生”风格的“晓”，那他“宇智波鼬”也能带出“宇智波鼬”风格的“晓”。改革势在必行。

他在核心团队里待了两个月，已摸透了各人的脾性：鬼鲛同自己最谈得来，必会站在自己这边；角都嗜酒而飞段贪财，有癖好的人就有弱点，只要善加利用，应该很容易拉拢过来；南姐是女权主义者，只要自己提出“尊重女性”的主张，制定“严惩奸淫妇女者”的铁律，多半也会得到她的支持；弥彦是南姐的忠犬，只要争取到了南姐，就等于争取到了弥彦；长门虽当了多年老大，却是个没有权力欲的滥好人，就算被架空，估计也是顺其自然，不会与自己争；蝎这个人看起来对什么都无所谓，倒是最没有把握的一个。

他谋篇布局，各个击破，如意算盘正打到一半，长门突然病逝了。弥彦和南与他从小相依为命，三人情深义重，见他死了，而自己也已不年轻，都无心再打打杀杀，竟双双退出了“晓”，不知所踪。核心团队一下子走了三个高手，战斗力锐减，鼬只得一边接难度较低的任务一边物色新人。好在他的改革颇有成效，鸡鸣狗盗之辈被大批肃清，疏于管理的各地小分队也逐步解散，核心团队成员的组织性和纪律性也大幅增强。鼬熟读史书，知道光用“利益”只能稳住最基本的军心，唯有“义理”才能让一盘散沙拧成一股绳，在最艰难的环境中百战不殆，所以一有闲暇他便大开政治哲学课，给团员们洗洗脑顺便提高一下思想觉悟。这些年来虽然一路磕磕碰碰，但也磨练了他的心智，让他更加脚踏实地，变得更成熟。

这几年间，佐助也从活泼可爱的小男孩长成了风流倜傥的少年，姐姐妹妹认了无数。鼬每次回村，都会看到弟弟和不同的女孩子约会（有些还是他的前女友），有时趁爸妈不在，弟弟还把她们带回家，当着他的面亲亲我我。他看在眼里，心里像是打翻了五味瓶，尽管如此，他还是大把大把地给弟弟撒钱，哪怕弟弟为了向姑娘们献殷勤左手刚接过他的信用卡，右手就被他刷爆。

诚然，弟弟越长越帅了。他梦中的那张脸庞也越来越模糊。过去他以为自己对弟弟偶尔的生理反应是因为那张脸庞让他联想到梦中的那个女神；后来他发现他喜欢的是这张脸庞本身，和拥有这张脸庞的这个人。

十八九岁的时候，他认为自己还可以再抢救一下，加之有心与父亲和解，还努力地和他的相亲对象培养感情；二十岁以后他彻底放弃治疗，以免祸害良家妇女。每当他的手下们在花街柳巷寻欢作乐之时，他都一个人守在“晓”临时落脚的旅店客房里想着弟弟抚慰自己。他已决心孤独终老，只要佐助一生自由快乐。

这天“晓”在水之国的雾隐村歇宿，那群家伙又寻花问柳去了，鼬靠着被褥坐在榻榻米上，翻看着手机里弟弟的照片，刚拉松裤带，手机震动着来电了，是妈妈。他忙按下接听键。

“喂？”

“鼬，你快回来……”电话那头传来美琴焦急的哭音，“佐助他……失踪了……！”

 

 

 

三 

 

自从嫁给宇智波富岳以后，宇智波美琴便过上了超人一般的生活。

木叶的人工极其昂贵，除了火影，一般家庭根本雇不起佣人，一百八十平的独栋别墅加一百二十平的庭院，全靠她一个人打理。丈夫工作忙，经常加班到深夜，连休息日都早出晚归，她每天要为丈夫准备好笔挺的制服和不重样的爱妻便当，以证明他有一个人人称羡的家庭，好配得上他作为一名成功男性的身份和地位。 

两次生育，她都一直忙碌到临盆的前一天。儿子的降生带给她做母亲的无上喜悦。她是独生女，从小就盼望着能有一个姐妹来陪伴自己，她不希望自己的孩子像自己那样度过孤独的童年，于是在大儿子四岁多的时候，她又怀孕了。

她和丈夫都想再要一个女儿，谁知生下来还是一个儿子。丈夫便有些不满，说：一样的有什么意思？

真是奇谈谬论。怎么会一样呢？

她是母亲，最了解自己的孩子，两个儿子一出生就个性迥异，大儿子哇哇大哭，小儿子却哈哈大笑。大儿子专注而自我，像一头横冲直撞的小老虎；小儿子敏感而多情，像一只粘人爱撒娇的小猫咪。虽然在她内心深处真正渴望的是一对恩恩爱爱的小姐妹，但既然上天赐予她一对吵吵闹闹的小兄弟，她也很乐意当他们俩的妈妈。

有时候一个儿子得了流行病，她怕传染给另一个儿子，便把健康的那个送到外婆家暂住，自己在家全心照顾小病号。有时候大儿子去学校上课，家里只有她和小儿子；有时候她带着小儿子去逛商场，留大儿子一个人看家。说也奇怪，两个儿子分开的时候，都乖乖的不吵不闹；只要碰到一起，就闹得家里鸡犬不宁。大儿子品学兼优，为人正直，从不无故招惹别人，就爱欺负弟弟；小儿子乖巧懂事，性情温和，别人怎么逗弄他都只是笑，鼬随便一句话他就能哭得肝肠寸断。

记得那年大儿子七岁，小儿子两岁，某个冬日的午后，她正准备给佐助洗澡，忽然接到兄弟俩外婆的电话，说兄弟俩的外公因看不过眼街头的小混混在公物上乱涂乱画，训斥了两句，被打伤住院了。小儿子已经脱光衣服站在儿童浴盆里，无奈之下，她只得叫来正在做数学题的大儿子，让他帮忙给弟弟洗个澡。她千叮咛万嘱咐，鼬笑道：“妈妈，你就放心吧，洗澡还不简单？”

等她从医院回家的时候，小儿子一路哭着跌跌撞撞地奔过来抱住她的小腿，大声告状：“妈妈，尼酱欺负我！”

只见佐助本就容易翘起的头发乱得像一团鸟窝，身上只套着一件鼬穿了几天没洗的高领衫，衣服大，人小，整个肩膀都快从领口里露出来，十几度的天气里竟然光着屁股赤着脚。

“妈妈，我只是不小心把洗发水弄到他眼睛里罢了，马上就用清水冲洗干净了，可他一直哭。”鼬有条不紊地解释道，“那一地的水，都是他流的眼泪。”

美琴抱着小儿子来到浴室，只见地上一片汪洋，墙砖上也到处都是水珠子，挂着的毛巾，搁板上的瓶瓶罐罐，没有一件不湿的，真不知这澡是怎么洗成这副样子的。

她又好气又好笑，温言道：“怎么不给佐助穿袜子呢？会着凉的。”

“我是想给他穿啊，可是他到处乱跑，还拿腿蹬我。我刚追上他把他按倒，你就回来了。”

“不是的！不是的！不是的！”佐助摇头大哭，“哇——尼酱欺负我——！”

“好啦好啦，佐助，尼桑他不是故意的。”美琴安慰小儿子道。

“就——是故意的——”

“就——是故意的——”

“就——是故意的——”

“好吵啊，哭包。”

“好啦好啦，鼬，今天辛苦你了，去做作业吧。”

美琴抱着小儿子来到厨房，拿了一只大番茄塞到他手里。

“就~是故意的~”

“就~是故意的~”

“就~是故意的~”

佐助啃着番茄唱起了自编的儿歌。

 

“妈妈，这个尼酱我不想要了，你再帮我生个內酱好不好？”

晚上依偎在妈妈怀里的佐助撒着娇恳求道。

美琴噗嗤一笑，这孩子，昨晚还说长大后要嫁给尼酱呢。

她讲着王子与公主的故事，温柔地哄他入睡，看着他甜美的睡颜，心想：幸好两个儿子都遗传了自己的美貌，一点也不像他们的老爸。只是这样精致的五官，这样漂亮的长睫毛，长在男孩子的脸上，未免有点可惜。

她抱起已然睡熟的佐助放进他的小床，又来到大儿子的卧室，鼬正躺在床上睡得四仰八叉，一条腿露在被子外面，她微笑着把他的小手和小脚摆放整齐，替他盖好被子，走出房间，轻轻带上门。

 

（END）


End file.
